Blind
by dannycullenbr
Summary: FIC TRADUZIDA! UA, Todos humanos. Ser deficiente não quer dizer que você não é capaz. Será que Edward conseguirá mesmo com sua deficiência achar a felicidade ao lado de alguém que realmente se importa com ele? Autora: Jayeliwood.
1. Chapter 1

**T/N – This fanfic was translated with author's permission by ****Aline (linelins) and**** Daniella (dannycullenbr).**

**The idea came from Aline who fell in love with the story and started the work and asked me to join her. So 'til chapter 5 all the credit is hers and after that we decided that each would take 2 chapters at time.**

**We'd like to congratule the author for the amazing story and for letting us bring this story to brazilians and other people who doesn't speak english. The story is beautiful and was really good to translate it as I'm sure will be good for you to read ;)**

**.**

**.  
**

**N/T - Essa fanfic foi traduzida com a autorização da autora Jayeliwood pelas tradutoras ****Aline (linelins) e ****Daniella (dannycullenbr). **

**A idéia da tradução surgiu com a Aline, que começou o trabalho e com alguns capítulos prontos me chamou para ajudar na tradução. Então a tradução foi feita, a partir do capítulo 6, alternada. Dois capítulo pra cada uma. **

**Gostaríamos de parabenizar a autora pela linda história e pela oportunidade de nos deixar levar a história aos brasileiros e outros povos que não falam inglês. A história é linda e vale a pena ler assim como valeu a pena traduzir. **

** Jay's Disclaimer for the whole thing: I don't own a thing. There, I said it. **

** Renúncia minha e da Lili: Bem, nem de longe Crepúsculo nos pertence. Muito menos esses personagens, eles são todinhos da J. **

**_Se bem que a gente (mais a torcida do Fla e do Sport) morre de vontade de estar no lugar dessa Bella..._**

**Sem mais...**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**EPOV**

O dia estava muito quente. O banco concreto no qual eu estava sentado estava ligeiramente quente e desconfortável. Não me sentia totalmente seguro ao andar por aqui ainda. Eu já tinha memorizado o meu trajeto, porém, era embaraçoso quando me perdia. Entretanto, sabia como chegar à minha próxima aula a partir deste lugar. Geralmente sento-me aqui até que chegue a hora da aula. É mais fácil desse jeito.

Não lembro nunca ser assim tão quente em minha cidade, Chicago, e me perguntava como as pessoas aqui na Louisiana agüentam tal calor. Era setembro ... Supostamente, era pra ser outono ou pelo menos algo parecido com isso!

Uma brisa soprava no ar, assanhando meu cabelo. Como se essa parte do meu corpo não fosse suficientemente bagunçada. Eu arrastava meus dedos pelos fios tentando inutilmente arrumá-los. Depois, era muito barulho em volta do campus. Eu podia ouvir as pessoas rindo, alguma música vinda dos carros que passavam. Parecia um lugar feliz. Eu gostei disso.

"Este lugar está ocupado?" - perguntou uma voz suave e feminina ao meu lado. Eu ouvi mais alguns passos até que eles pararam, eu achei que a pessoa seguira adiante, já que eu era geralmente ignorado.

"Não. Fique a vontade." - eu acenei com minha mão feito um convite. Ela aceitou.

Ouvi o amassar de suas roupas quando ela sentou. Mantive meu rosto pra frente com o intuito de não incomodá-la. Ela parecia jovem, talvez, na casa dos 20 anos, talvez até mais nova. Havia um doce aroma de morangos ao meu redor.

"É um dia lindo, não?" Ela perguntou em um tom de conversa.

"Eu acho que é sim", eu respondi. Perguntei-me se ela sabia. A maioria das pessoas parece descobrir logo. Será que ela era desatenta assim?

"O céu está tão lindo... tão azul", disse ela com um suspiro.

Sim, ela é bastante desatenta.

"Eu não sei", eu disse meu tom um tanto quanto azedo. Eu conseguia controlá-lo normalmente, mas hoje eu não queria.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu sou cego." - afirmei rapidamente. Eu decidi que já estava hora de sair. Tenho certeza que ainda era cedo, mas, eu não queria mais ficar aqui esperando até que o professor estivesse pronto. Puxei a minha bengala que estava ao meu lado.

"Ah ... Oh! Me desculpe!" - eu ouvi ela falando logo atrás de mim, mas continuei andando. Tenho certeza que em algum ponto ela ia desistir e parar.

Não, ela não parou. Aparentemente além de desatenta ela era teimosa. _Ótimo_!

Ouvi o som dos sapatos dela batendo contra a calçada quando ela correu atrás de mim. Eu suspirei, e comecei a caminhar um pouco mais depressa.

"Me desculpe! Eu estou tão ... arrependida. Eu não quis lhe ofender."

"Está bem. Preciso chegar a aula. "

Meu tom se tornou mais amargo. Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Tive uma raiva tão profunda que fazia até meu peito doer. Cuidadosamente dei dois passos em direção ao prédio e procurei pela porta.

"Quer ajuda?" Eu ouvi a garota perguntar, sua voz bem ao meu lado.

"Escuta, eu tive já tive ajuda suficiente durante meus malditos 20 anos. Mesmo assim, obrigado." - eu disse numa voz baixa e muito ríspida. Finalmente encontrei a porcaria da maçaneta e empurrei a porta. Continuei meu caminho pelo interior do prédio, seguindo rente a parede. E não ouvi mais seus passos atrás de mim.

"Me perdoe" - ela disse finalmente, provavelmente há uns dez metros de distância. Ela ainda estava na porta. Sua voz parecia à beira das lágrimas.

Eu me senti horrível. Por que fui tão estúpido? Uma pessoa normal não sabe instantaneamente que alguém é cego. Eu estava usando óculos escuros. Ela provavelmente achava que eu estava descansando em um banco como qualquer pessoa normal. Respirei fundo e passei os dedos sobre a minha testa. Encostei-me contra a parede e soltei um profundo suspiro, arrependido por ter sido tão brusco sem nenhum motivo aparente.

**BPOV**

Esses primeiros dias aqui em Lousiana não poderiam ser melhores. Pra começar tinha o clima perfeito. Algo na cidade, mesmo sendo longe de Phoenix, me fazia sentir como se eu estivesse em casa. Prendi meus cabelos acima dos meus ombros num rabo-de-cavalo deixando a brisa fresca acariciar minha pele.

Eu não teria nenhum tipo de aula nos próximos 30 minutos, mas mesmo assim, eu não queria voltar para o meu apartamento. Assim que eu chegasse lá, teria que sair novamente. Eu atravessei o movimentado campus, olhando as pessoas em seus grupos conversando, praticando esportes, estudando, ou simplesmente aproveitando o sol como eu.

Eu comecei a procurar um lugar para sentar. A maioria dos locais estavam cheios de jovens barulhentos. Provavelmente alunos do Century College Shreveport. Certamente quase todos se conheciam entre si. Talvez já estivesse estudando juntos desde o colegial. Mas isso não fazia diferença pra mim... Eu nunca fui uma popular cheia de amigos.

Eu finalmente vi uma bancada com um apenas um ocupante. Ele era alto e magro, ligeiramente musculoso. Vi como o seu cabelo castanho avermelhado tremulava ao vento. Ele correu seus longos dedos através dos fios, empurrando-o para longe de seu rosto. Ele arrumou seus óculos no nariz perfeito. Ele parecia tão pálido e eu me perguntei se ele era daqui. Claro que não, se ele fosse provavelmente faria parte de algum grupo.

Não sei o que deu em mim, mas decidi que queria falar com este belo homem. O que ele poderia fazer de mal? Correr pra longe de mim?

"Este lugar está ocupado?" - eu perguntei, ao mesmo tempo em que travava uma luta interna contra a vontade de me virar e correr.

"Não, fique a vontade." - ele acenou com a mão na sua frente, me perguntei se ele queria que eu sentasse no colo dele. Eu ri, mas escondi rapidamente. Bem ele nem sequer olhou para mim, achei estranho.

Eu sentei, utilizando os braços pra me espreguiçar. Levantei meu rosto para o céu, deixando o sol bater na minha pele clara como marfim. "Lindo dia, não é?"

"Eu acho que é sim", disse ele um pouco vago. Ele ainda não olhava para mim, apenas para frente. Será que ele é era tímido?

Eu respirei fundo tentando abstrair o meu nervosismo. Como é que eu fui inventar de conversar com alguém, principalmente um cara bonito como ele?

"O céu está tão lindo... tão azul ", eu disse numa tentativa boba de ter alguma coisa a mais pra falar.

"Eu não sei." - todo o doce que estava em sua linda voz antes sumiu. Ele instantaneamente ficou rígido, como uma estátua. "Eu sou cego."

Demorou algum tempo para que meu cérebro lento armazenasse a informação, e mais alguns segundos para descobrir que eu realmente era uma idiota.

"Ah..." eu me levantei e corri atrás dele. "Me desculpe.... Eu estou tão arrependida. Eu não quis lhe ofender. "

"Está bem. Preciso chegar à aula.", ele quase gritou pra mim.

Por um momento, eu fiquei contente por ele não poder ver o quanto esquivei da sua voz. No mesmo instante senti mal por pensar dessa forma.

"Quer ajuda?" - eu perguntei, tentando pensar em uma maneira de não parecer tão, tão... idiota!!

Ele virou o rosto para a minha voz, a sua expressão bastante assustadora. "Escuta, eu tive já tive ajuda suficiente durante meus malditos 20 anos. Mesmo assim, obrigado." sua mão encontrou a maçaneta e empurrou a porta com uma violência desnecessária .

Eu parei de segui-lo nesse exato momento. Eu podia sentir ardor do meu rosto e as lágrimas nos meus olhos... Pra minha frustração e completa vergonha, o que eu sentia geralmente tinha ligação direta com meu canal lacrimal. Respirei fundo, tentando manter as lágrimas nos olhos. Mesmo que ele não enxergue, eu não queria fazer isso na frente dele.

"Me desculpe", eu repeti antes de sair rápido pelo corredor e entrar no minúsculo banheiro feminino. Eu arrisquei um último olhar antes de passar pela porta. Ele estava inclinado contra a parede. A mão no rosto segurando a ponte do nariz. Seus lábios estavam apertados numa linha reta.

Eu nunca me senti assim; culpada e rejeitada ao mesmo tempo. Entrei no banheiro e fechei a porta, ficando de frente ao espelho.

"Como você pode ser tão estúpida?" - perguntei ao meu reflexo. Finalmente as lágrimas foram fluindo e molhando meu rosto. Peguei um dessas terríveis e ásperas toalhas de papel e limpei o meu rosto.

Depois de ter conseguido me acalmar o suficiente pela besteira que acabei de fazer, olhei para o relogio; dez minutos. Tempo suficiente para chegar ao prédio onde teria minha próxima aula .

Foi um alívio estar sentada na aula de Literatura Inglesa. Sentia-me segura aqui rodeada pelos livros, pelos meus ídolos e devaneando com os romances do século XVIII. Nem demorou tanto para que o professor chegasse à classe. Permitir a mim mesma, me perder entre os poemas e versos recitados tão solenemente.

Até que o final do dia chegou sem mais nenhum incidente negativo. O que pra mim era um milagre já que eu era bem desastrada.

E tudo que eu queria fazer era rastejar para minha cama. Empurrei a porta do apartamento estudantil de um jeito cansado. Mas antes que eu pudesse ficar feliz pelo fim do dia, fui atacada pela minha companheira de quarto. Ela seria absolutamente perfeita, se não fosse tão louca.

"Oi amiga! Aí está você! Eu quero que você saiba que vamos ter uma reuniãozinha hoje a noite. Apenas um grupo pequenininho de amigos, não mais que 20 pessoas, eu acho. Não acha que é uma boa idéia?" - ela disse tudo isso tão rápido que eu demorei pra assimilar as tantas palavras ao mesmo tempo.

"Bem, aproveite a festa! Eu vou ficar no meu quarto," - eu disse bocejando e arrastando os pés pela sala.

"Ah! Qual é?! Você não precisa fazer nada, pelo menos fique fora do seu quarto! Vai ser divertido, Bella! Você ainda não conhece ninguém por aqui, seria uma oportunidade pra isso. Não ia ser legal?" - Alice me puxou de lado, dando-me um abraço.

Eu só conhecia essa pequena e hiperativa fadinha há uma semana, mas estou quase certa que ela achava que já éramos grandes amigas. Eu gostei de cara dela, não vou negar, apesar de achá-la um tanto patricinha.

"Ok. Eu vou participar, mas agora eu vou tirar um cochilo. Eu tive um péssimo dia hoje." - disse, seguindo para o meu quarto.

Agradeci mentalmente pela cama fofa e aconcheguei o travesseiro no meu peito.

"O que aconteceu?" - ela perguntou da porta. Eu notei que pelo jeito que ela falava, havia mais que simples educação. Como se ela estivesse realmente preocupada comigo.

"Ah, eu simplesmente falei uma merda para um cara realmente lindo hoje cedo" - murmurei sob o travesseiro macio.

"Ah isso sempre acontece! E com o tempo piora." - ela disse rindo antes de fechar a porta.

Pude ouvir seus pequenos pulinhos pelo corredor. "Hey Jazzy! Você pode ir pegar as bebidas, sim?"

**EPOV**

Eu encontrei fácil o meu caminho de volta para a república. Felizmente meu quarto era logo no piso inferior – sem escadas. Mesmo o local sendo pequeno, era organizado o que me agradava muito. Pra completar o meu novo companheiro de quarto respeitava-me o suficiente para não me considerar um pateta.

Sentei na minha cama e puxei o gravador da minha mochila. Comecei a rebobinar o aparelho para que eu pudesse escutar a palestra de hoje mais uma vez. Por enquanto, o assunto ainda era fácil, mas com certeza a coisa iria piorar em breve.

Logo o que aconteceu no início da tarde voltou a minha memória. A pobre garota estava somente tentando ser agradável comigo e eu fui completamente estúpido com ela. Uma maneira perfeita de começar o ano letivo.

A porta abriu, deixando o ar quente vir da sala pelo corredor. Fiquei rígido, mas não disse nada. Percebi rapidamente que era meu companheiro de quarto, já que agora eu já tinha me familiarizado com o ruído de seus passos no chão.

"E aí, Edward, eu tenho que de ir ao mercado pra comprar algumas coisas pra festa da minha namorada, Você quer ir comigo?"

Ele provavelmente estava recolocando suas chaves no bolso, Havia um som metálico, como se as chaves estivessem chocando uma contra o outras.

"Não, mas valeu pelo convite." - desliguei o gravador e coloquei-o de volta na mochila.

Ele deu um grande suspiro e continuou, "Olha, minha namorada é meio louca da vida e se eu não levar você ela vai fazer um puta de um drama. Agora, você pode por favor, quebrar esse galho pra mim e ir comigo, pra não eu ter que ouvir os lamentos de Alice pelo resto da noite? "

Eu tive que rir do texano. Pelo que eu ouvi falar, seu namoro já durava uns dois anos, e a tal da Alice era uma menina determinada e responsável. Mas, tinha um grande poder de persuasão e era um tanto excêntrica.

Ele era feliz com ela e eu estava feliz por ele, até com um pouco de inveja. Relacionamentos amorosos era algo que eu nunca iria ter.

"Tá legal, mas apenas porque não quero que você entre numa fria com sua namorada."

Coloquei cuidadosamente tudo que eu precisava no meu bolso. Carteira, celular e as chaves. Peguei a minha bengala, mais uma vez, pronto para caminhar.

"Ok, primeira parada, Kroger's. Em seguida, a casa da Alice." - ele parecia aliviado. Eu tive que gargalhar com essa, e deixei ele me guiasse pelo estacionamento.  
.

Não demorou muito para conseguir o que precisávamos. Eu gostava do clima frio que esse tipo de lojas sempre tinham. Jasper manteve uma conversa fácil e confortável. Ele era uma das poucas pessoas que não parecia nervoso comigo.

"Então, o que exatamente esta cursando?" - eu perguntei quando ele me ajudou a subir em sua caminhonete.

"História e Educação. Eu quero ser professor."

"Pelo visto eu acho que você está planejando passar o resto de sua vida dentro de uma sala de aula", eu disse um tanto sarcástico. Ele riu e ligou o carro.

"Há coisas piores.", ele disse, revelando seu sotaque. Eu gostava de ouvir o tom arrastado que o pessoal do sul mantinha por aqui.

Fui cumprimentado pela agitada namorada com um abraço apertado. Ela cheirava a algo floral e doce. A propósito era um cheiro agradável. Ela parecia bastante pequena. "Olá, eu sou a Alice. Você deve ser Edward. Prazer em conhecê-lo."

"Obrigado", eu murmurei, me afastando de seu abraço. Ela pegou minha mão e me levou para um sofá. Outra pessoa que parecia confortável comigo.

Surpreendente. Normalmente, eu não gostava de estar em festa, ou aglomerações, mas, por enquanto não parecia tão desconfortável assim.

Meus pais sempre reclamavam que eu era demasiadamente independente. E odiaram a idéia de eu me mudar sozinho pra cá. Quando eu lhes disse que esta faculdade tinha o melhor programa musical e uma bolsa integral, eles assentiram. Dinheiro não era realmente um problema, mas, já que eu tinha ganhado esta oportunidade, estava disposto a ter meus próprios méritos quanto a isso.

Mais e mais pessoas chegavam, aumentando o nível de barulho. A música começou a tocar e risadas altas chegavam até meus ouvidos sensíveis.

Jasper me trouxe um coca, perguntando-me se eu estava bem. Eu simplesmente assenti, o que deve ter sido o suficiente para ele, porque ele desapareceu novamente.

As pessoas que se sentavam por um momento ao meu lado, logo saíam. Algumas pessoas disseram oi, já outras me ignoraram completamente. Eu nem me importava muito com isso.

Sinceramente, acho que até mereci esse tipo de tratamento depois do que eu fiz hoje à tarde. Inclinei minha cabeça para trás, ouvindo a música barulhenta e sem letra, coisa que realmente odeio.

Ouvi passos vindos em minha direção. Eram macios, provavelmente do sexo feminino. E um delicioso aroma de morangos ao meu redor...

"Será que eu seria muito chata, se eu pedisse desculpas mais uma vez?"


	2. Chapter 2

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a Lili e eu só babamos nos dois. Nada nos pertence.  
**

* * *

**  
**

**Capítulo II**

**BPOV**

"Só se eu puder pedir primeiro." - eu disse com um sorriso triste. Senti que as almofadas ao meu lado foram pressionadas, como se ela tivesse se sentado. Ela estava relativamente perto, podia sentir o calor que emanava de seu corpo.

"Por que você precisa pedir desculpas? Fui eu quem te ofendi" - disse ela, de um jeito triste, e um pouco confusa.

"Eu não costumo agir dessa forma. Eu deveria ter sido mais educado. Você não tinha como saber da minha condição. Eu fui um completo idiota e por isso te peço desculpas."

"Eu aceito a suas desculpas com uma condição." Sua voz mudou, tornando-se suave e doce.

"E que condição seria essa?" Eu inclinei minha meu rosto para o lado, pra me aproximar mais de sua voz.

"Só se você aceitar as minhas." Ela riu um pouco. Eu sorri em sua direção.

"Sim, claro. A propósito, eu sou Edward," - estendi minha mão para sua direção, caso ela quisesse cumprimentar. Ela não sabia, mas, isso significava muito pra mim, mais até do que palavras. Pode-se aprender muito com o aperto de mão de alguém.

Sua minúscula e fria mão escorregou pela minha. Ela apertou firme, não mostrando sinais de timidez ou nervosismo.

Trouxe a minha outra mão para colocar por cima da dela. Eu acariciava cuidadosamente para conhecer melhor os detalhes de mão. Seus dedos eram longos e finos. Suas unhas eram muito curtas e não tinha nenhum tipo de esmalte sobre elas,nas pontas eram ásperas e disformes. Provavelmente ela rói unhas.

"Sou Bella." Ela disse, inclinando-se um pouco. Sua respiração soprou contra meu rosto e eu sorri involuntariamente.

"É um prazer conhecê-la, Bella." Eu disse meio formal. Sua mão continuou a descansar na minha palma. Havia um tipo de corrente elétrica estranha entre nós.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, também," disse ela elevando sua voz por conta da música. "Você não é daqui, não é?"

"É tão óbvio?" Eu ri, puxando lentamente a minha mão de volta para descansar na minha perna.

"Bem, você não tem um sotaque do sul. Além disso, você não parece está enturmado com qualquer grupinho." Ela disse, e eu fiquei meu surpreso. Ela não parecia querer se afastar. Isso era um bom sinal.

"Sou de Chicago. E você não me parece ser daqui também " Eu perguntei suavemente. Meu rosto virado em direção ao dela para que eu pudesse ouvi-la melhor.

"Não, Eu sou do -"

"Espere ... deixe-me adivinhar," - mordi meu lábio de um minuto, remoendo meus pensamentos pra tentar ser um pouco mais agradável. "Você tem um ligeiro sotaque do sul. Não é tão pesado como o do meu companheiro de quarto do Texas. Me parece ter uma influência latina. Deixa-me pensar... Novo México?"

Ela riu. "Quase, Arizona. Muito bem." Ela deu um tapinha no meu joelho. Senti quando ela relaxou na parte de trás do sofá. Acho que eu estava seguindo pelo caminho certo.

"O que você cursa?" Ela perguntou educadamente. Sua voz era clara e eu gostei disso. Eu me chutei mentalmente por ter sido tão rude com ela antes.

"Música. Eu toco piano. Quero ser profissional um dia." - falei dando de ombros, um movimento que surgiu naturalmente. "É o que eu gosto de fazer. E também de qualquer jeito, não há muito mais que possa fazer."

"Não diga isso! Eu tenho certeza que você pode fazer mais coisas do que você pensa! Pode fazer qualquer coisa que você queira, eu acho" - ela disse com uma convicção que quase me fez acreditar nela.

Eu dei ombros novamente, voltando ao assunto original. "E qual é o seu curso?"

"Inglês. Eu quero ser uma escritora." Ela disse e eu pude notar que ela ficou envergonhada pela afirmação.

"Eu gosto de ler.", eu disse sem pensar.

"Sério?"

Eu ri, "Você sabe, eu posso ler. Eu leio muito, na verdade. Braille, livros de áudio e tudo isso. Eu só não gosto muito TV. Eu acho que é um pouco..."

"Barulhenta." - ela terminou a frase por mim. Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça afirmando. Espero que ela tenha visto o gesto.

"Então, quem foi que te arrastou pra essa festinha?" - perguntei sarcasticamente.

Ela riu e esse som aqueceu meu coração. "Bem, eu moro aqui. Mudei-me na semana passada. E a festa é coisa da Alice. E quanto a você?"

"Jasper me arrastou por ordem da Alice. Ele é meu companheiro de quarto. Me mudei na semana passada também."

"Parece que temos muito em comum."

"Eu acho que temos sim", eu sorri um pouco. Não sei porquê, mas, eu corei. Eu sentia o calor se aglomerar nas minhas bochechas.

"Quer uma bebida?" Perguntei pra ela.

Mas que diabos, estou pensando? Eu não podia lhe pegar uma bebida! Eu poderia pedir pra alguém, e seu eu fosse sozinho, provavelmente eu ia derrubar alguém antes mesmo de achar a cozinha.

"Claro! Ei, será que poderíamos ir lá pra varanda? Está ficando muito barulhento aqui pra mim." Ela tocou no meu joelho. "O que você quer beber?"

"Queria uma água, por favor." - eu respondi tentando ao máximo não mexer minha perna. Seu contato elétrico enviava correntes por todo meu corpo.

"Ok, já volto. Não saia daqui." - ela escorreu sua mão pela minha perna até ir embora. Os lugares por onde os dedos dela se arrastaram, começaram a formigar.

Quando não ouvi mais seus passos eu esfreguei o local com a palma da minha mão. Eu respirei fundo. Que porra ta acontecendo comigo?

**BPOV**

Quando a segunda mão dele tocou na minha eu senti que estava pegando fogo. Eu engoli em seco e corei violentamente. Eu estava assustada e excitada ao mesmo tempo. Por mais que eu quisesse, não conseguia trazer minha mão de volta. Eu quase me senti como se ele estivesse fazendo algo indecente, devido à forma como ele me tocava. Mesmo sendo tão estranho, adorei a experiência.

Seu rosto e sua linguagem corporal estavam muito diferentes comparados com hoje à tarde. Eu estava orgulhosa de mim mesma por não ter fugido quando o vi sentado no sofá. Mas a vontade de pedir sinceramente desculpa pelo que eu havia feito mais cedo, falou mais forte. E fiquei ainda mais surpresa quando ele pediu desculpas primeiro. De maneira alguma eu esperava por isso.

Eu corri para a cozinha. Três tipos de refrigerante estavam à disposição dos convidados. Peguei uma Sprite Zero pra mim e uma garrafa de água para ele, enxugando o resto de água e gelo que havia em torno da garrafa. Eu encontrei tudo isso antes mesmo do que eu esperava. Ótimo, eu precisava de um minuto pra acalmar meus nervos.

"Você está bem?" Alice perguntou pegando meu braço, me surpreendendo.

"Sim. Só estou... Eu não sei. Nervosa, eu acho?" Isso soou mais como uma pergunta, do que uma afirmação.

"Bem, eu te vi sentada ali com Edward. Ele é lindo!" - ela pulou para cima e para baixo, sorrindo loucamente.

"Sim. Ele é exatamente, o cara lindo que eu disse uma besteira mais cedo," - eu resmunguei.

"Ah. Isso só pode ser destino! Bem, ele parecia animado com seu papo até agora. Vai nessa e aproveita gata!" - ela disse dando uma tapa na minha bunda e saindo.

Eu ri, chocada com o que ela fez. Queria saber o quanto de álcool ela já tinha consumido essa noite. Não me importa, amanhã não seria meu dia de lavar o banheiro mesmo.

Fui em direção a Edward com as bebidas na mão. De repente uma dúvida. Será que eu devia avisá-lo que eu já tinha chegado ou entregava a garrafa direto a sua mão? Eu fiquei na frente dele um segundo, pensando nas minhas opções.

"Bella, você precisa de ajuda ou algo assim?" - ele disse rindo um pouco. Eu pulei quando ele falou.

"Como você fez isso?" - perguntei escancarado minha mandíbula.

"Todo mundo tem um certo som quando anda. Além disso, eu reconheci o seu cheiro."

"Caramba, eu tô fedendo? Preciso tomar um banho." - eu murmurei. Coloquei a água na sua mão e ele apoderou-se dela. Começou a abrir lentamente a tampa, rindo um pouco mais.

"Não. Você cheira a morangos, e um pouco de livros. Eu acho você que é linda."

Meu rosto queimou com suas palavras. Era apenas sendo gentil? Ele estava me paquerando?

Chutei-me mentalmente. Provavelmente foi só a minha imaginação voando alto. Eu lenta e cuidadosamente peguei em sua mão. "Vem, vamos para a varanda. Ou você quer que eu te deixe em paz?"

"Não. Aqui está começando a ficar muito quente pra mim.", ele deslizou seus finos óculos de metal pelo nariz perfeito. Enquanto se levantava seu rosto ficou a milímetros do meu. Ele era bem mais alto, essa diferença fez-me sentir como uma criança a olhar para um adulto. Ele era lindo e eu prendi minha respiração na garganta. Ele percebeu isso, para o meu total embaraço. "Você está bem?"

"Estou sim. Você tem razão. Aqui está muito quente ", eu peguei sua mão cuidadosamente pela segunda vez e o levei-o através do pequeno mar de gente.

Eu abri a porta para o quintal e fiquei aliviada por não encontrar mais ninguém por lá. Eu acendi a luz, e então me virei pra Edward. "Cuidado, tem um degrauzinho aqui. Eu vou te levar pra uma cadeira tudo bem?"

Sua mão apertou a minha. Ele era estranhamente gracioso. "Está bem."

Guiei-o pela varanda até a cadeira mais próxima. Quando a cadeira atingiu as costas de seus joelhos ele se sentou. Eu parei, e fiquei admirando ele por um momento. Percebi que eu ainda estava segurando a mão dele.

Puxei de volta a minha mão e me dirigi à cadeira a seu lado. Mas antes mesmo chegar ao local eu levei uma topada e caí diretamente no colo de Edward. A água de sua garrafa salpicou molhando meu rosto e meu corpo e o dele também.

"Me desculpe." - falei tentando me levantar e percebi que ele estava me segurando. Minhas costas na direção ao seu peito.

"Você está bem?" Sua voz tinha um tom de preocupação, suas mãos ainda em torno de minha cintura. Não vou negar que me sentia aconchegada ali. _De fato era muito convidativo aqui_...

"Eu sou muito desastrada. Eu tenho uma _tendência _a cair muito." - disse timidamente

"Você deveria ser mais cuidadosa. Eu não quero que você se machuque."- ele disse com um pequeno sorriso. Suas mãos lentamente saíram de minha cintura e eu senti falta disso instantaneamente. Com cuidado comecei a limpar meu rosto com as mãos. Levantei-me e comecei a procurar minha garrafa de soda que estava perdida em algum local da varanda agora.

**EPOV**

Eu fiquei chocado quando ela caiu bem no meu colo. Sua queda foi tão repentina e eu tive a impressão que ela tropeçou sobre seus próprios pés. Gostaria de saber por que é que ela se afastou tão rapidamente, eu não era contra ela estar no meu colo. Eu senti falta de seu peso sobre mim; aquilo era muito bom, só que eu não ia dizer isso em voz alta.

Eu a ouvi gemer e topar em alguma coisa. Houve um pequeno ruído, em seguida, o amassar de um metal. Bella suspirou, colocando algo, provavelmente, sobre alguma mesa próxima.

"Se isso faz você se sentir melhor, eu caio muito também." Eu brinquei.

Ela riu durante uns segundos antes de completar "Sim, mas eu tenho certeza que eu sou bem pior que você."

"Você tem certeza?" Eu ri, relaxando contra o banco.

A porta abriu com um forte rangido.

"Edward eu tenho algumas coisas pra fazer e estou indo nessa. Quer uma carona?" Jasper perguntou da porta.

Eu suspirei e lentamente assenti. Eu puxei minha bengala que estava encostada ao lado da cadeira. "Foi um prazer falar com você, Bella".

"O prazer foi todo meu", disse ela suavemente. Eu não entendi a alteração do seu tom de voz e isso me frustrou.

"Adeus, Bella", Eu disse seu nome outra vez. E gostei do modo que ele parecia tão natural saindo dos meus lábios.

"Adeus. Talvez, pudéssemos nos encontrar lá no campus. Eu gostaria de te ver outra vez-", ela parou de falar como se tivesse dito alguma coisa que não deveria.

"Ver é só um jeito de falar Bella, E, sim, eu gostaria de te ver novamente." Eu ironizei, e eu ouvi uma risadinha. Eu sorri na direção de sua voz antes de ir em direção a porta. Assim que cheguei Jasper agarrou meu braço.

Saímos em silêncio até que ele me ajudou a entrar em sua caminhonete. Inclinei minha cabeça contra o vidro e dei mais um suspiro.

"Você está bem?"

"Estou bem", disse com um suspiro.

"Você vai chamar a Bella pra sair?", o carro ia lentamente, no curto trajeto até o nosso dormitório.

"Eu não sei. Provavelmente não. Por quê? " - eu perguntei confuso. Levantei minha cabeça do encosto do vidro e virei meu rosto na direção de sua voz.

"Bem, você pode não ser capaz de ver o olhar dela cara, mas eu posso. Ela gosta de você." Ele disse rindo um pouco

Admirei-me quando ele falou sobre a minha deficiência tão naturalmente, fazendo piada sobre isso. Foi uma agradável mudança já que ele era tão politicamente correto. E mais espantado ainda fiquei com o que ele disse sobre a Bella.

"Sério?"

"Sim. Você gosta dela?"

Pensei um segundo antes de responder. "É, eu gosto."

"Então, chame ela pra sair." - ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"É mais fácil dizer do que fazer." - respondi rapidamente, afastando a idéia de que alguém como eu pudesse ser um homem completo. Qualquer mulher merecia mais do que isso.

"E, por que você acha isso?" - a caminhonete parou e ouvi as chaves se agitarem com a súbita mudança, mas, Jasper não parecia sair do seu lugar.

"Eu não acho que..."

Ele me cortou, colocando a mão no meu ombro. "Cara, e daí? Ela é uma das garotas mais fantásticas que eu conheço. Ela é realmente inteligente e capaz de sustentar uma conversa. E mais, ela é muito gostosa..."

"Exatamente o que eu preciso." Eu ri da sua declaração, ao pensar sobre a última parte. "Ela é gostosa?"

"Ah sim."

"Alice vai adorar saber disso" - e começamos a rir dessa conversa tão boba. .

"Talvez eu a chame pra sair. Eu não sei." - dei ombros. Eu senti ele encostando se no banco ao meu lado e, em seguida, o carro se agitar com uma gargalhada.

"O que foi?"

"Cara, sabia que para um cego você é um tarado bem exigente?" - ele gargalhou.

"Cala a boca", eu ria com ele. Em seguida, ajustei meus óculos. "Mas o fato dela ser bonita ou não honestamente não faz diferença."

"Sim, mas você não vai negar que ficou mais animado quando eu disse que ela era gostosa", ele abriu a porta e eu segui seu exemplo. Eu desci cuidadosamente da cabine. A mão de Jasper repousava sobre meu ombro, guiando-me de volta para o dormitório.

"Não se preocupe, isso apenas significa que você é um homem como qualquer outro."

"E talvez eu seja."

* * *

_**No fim desse capítulo a autora deixou uma nota que eu achei pertinente repassar..**_

**N/A - Eu gostaria de explicar, antes que alguém se ofenda. Eu não acredito que pessoas com pouca ou nenhuma visão não possam fazer muito de suas vidas. Eu sou parcialmente cega e surda. Meu marido é um pouco mais cego que eu. Acreditem em mim, eu não poderia respeitar mais os deficientes visuais. Eles são capazes de coisas maravilhosas. Aqui na história o Edward te essa personalidade, mas lembrem-se é ficção.**


	3. Chapter 3

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. Mas a Lili e eu faríamos de um tudo com eles durante o apagão que rolou semana passada.**

* * *

**Cap III**

** BPOV**

Me levantei muito cedo como eu queria. As 6:30 da manhã dando um espaço de uma hora e meia até chegar à minha primeira aula. Eu tinha que acordar pelo menos uma hora antes, dando tempo pra despertar. Se eu não fizesse isso, provavelmente eu ia acabar rosnando pra alguém. E isso nunca é uma coisa boa de fazer.

Apesar de ter dormido relativamente pouco, eu tive sonhos agradáveis. Durante toda noite, sonhei com Edward e seu belo cabelo cor de bronze, e seus fortes traços faciais. Mas, havia algo triste nos meus sonhos. Ele podia ver. Isso era algo que provavelmente nunca aconteceria. Eu me senti horrível quando despertei e percebi que era somente minha imaginação trabalhando outra vez.

Arrastei-me para o chuveiro e relaxei sob a água quente. Me encostei nos azulejos da parede e deixei a água fumegante lavar a minha sonolência. Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei lá. Quando estava desperta suficiente, desliguei a água, limpei a condensação que se formou no espelho do banheiro e encarei meu reflexo. Eu parecia um pintinho molhado. Eu gemi e me afastei , escorregando no meu roupão branco e fofo.

Após me vestir rapidamente, fui à cozinha, pegar um café. Alice já estava lá dentro, cantando pra si mesma. As luvas amarelas que usávamos para a limpeza iam até seus cotovelos. Levou-me um minuto para perceber que a casa estava totalmente limpa. Não só limpa, mas impecável.

"Bom dia dorminhoca." - ela sorriu, esfregando caprichadamente o balcão.

"Caramba você madrugou!" - eu falei, sentando numa das banquetas altas onde tomávamos o nosso café da manhã.

Ela ignorou meu comentário me passando uma xícara de café pegando o dela em seguida; simples e preto, enquanto o meu tinha creme e açúcar. Comecei a mexer, e uma vez que todos os grãozinhos de açúcar sumiram, eu bebi barulhentamente o líquido quente. Me arrumei sobre meu banquinho desconfortável, olhando sempre pra baixo.

"Você não teve uma ressaca ou algo assim?" - eu murmurei .

"Oh, não! Eu não bebo.", ela riu e puxou as luvas num piscar de olhos.

"Você me assusta, então." - falei abaixando a minha cabeça e pressionando a testa sobre a bancada fria de mármore, tentando fazer com que o frio de lá me despertasse. Não funcionou. A bancada tinha cheiro de lavanda e limo, provavelmente algum produto de limpeza que Alice usou. Eu amassei meu rosto um pouquinho no local,e finalmente levantei minha face.

"Então, você e Edward, hein?"

"Eu não sei do que você esta falando." - eu olhei ao longe, trazendo a caneca para o meu lábios.

"Mentirosa! Eu vi a maneira que você olhou para ele. E ele é tão bonitinho."

"E cego."

"Isso te incomoda?" - ela olhou mim, com uma de suas sobrancelhas perfeitas ligeiramente levantada.

"Não." - eu respondi um pouco depressa demais. "Sim, talvez um pouco. Não sei! Eu adorei conversar com ele. Ele era engraçado e doce. E ... e... "

"Sexy", ela afirmou com um sorriso. Eu suspirei e assenti.

"Isso realmente não interessa. Acho que ele nem se importa com isso; a beleza." Eu corei envergonhada pela minha própria admissão. Esfreguei meu pescoço, fechando os olhos.

"Ah que nada! A primeira impressão vem com o olhar. Pode-se perceber muita coisa sobre uma pessoa a partir disso. Tenho certeza que ele liga pra as aparências sim, mas de uma forma diferente."

Logo, me lembrei o que aconteceu quando ele alisou minhas mãos e corei outra vez.

"Eu não sei. Talvez." Dei ombros. Olhei para baixo vendo minha caneca quase vazia e mexi o restinho de líquido que havia nela.

"Agora, a questão mais importante é: se ele te chamar pra sair, você vai dizer sim?" Alice serviu outra caneca de café pra ela mesma.

Ela pode não beber álcool, no entanto ela consome muita cafeína ... Não me admira que ela seja tão elétrica.

Eu dei ombros novamente, não querendo admitir a minha confusão. "Talvez. Mas eu não acho que ele gostou tanto assim de mim, de qualquer jeito."

**EPOV**

Tocava as teclas do teclado displicentemente, deixando o som ecoar pela sala. O meu coração e meu espírito não estavam tão musicais essa manhã. Jasper estava no quarto dele, digitando algo em seu laptop. Pelo menos ele não parecia incomodado com as notas mal tocadas.

Ele não tinha mais me incomodado sobre Bella. Eu estava feliz por isso. Eu tinha que pensar nisso um pouco mais antes de decidir o que eu iria fazer.

Bella. O nome me fez suspirar. Sonhei com a sua voz e seu perfume. Eu desejei poder sonhar com algo a mais do que som. Se pudesse sonhar com imagens completas e definidas, isso já faria minha vida muito melhor.

Eu suspirei uma segunda vez. Eu finalmente decidi praticar meu instrumento, tentei tocar algo conhecido, tentando me concentrar. Escolhi uma canção quando aprendi quando ainda era uma criança. Algo fácil e que minha mãe adorava. Fur Elise de Beethoven.

Batidas soaram contra a porta principal. Eu ignorei, sabendo que Jasper iria atender. Continuei a tocar, tomando respirações profundas e estáveis.

"Ei Jazz! Qual é a tua cara, escutando essa porcaria música clássica, isso é coisa de menininha que –" Uma voz grossa rugiu alto, parando no meio da frase. Eu sorri pra mim mesmo, e não parei de tocar.

"Olá." - eu disse assim que ele parou, ainda tocando.

"Ah, oi. Você deve ser o novo companheiro de quarto do Jasper. Sou Emmett. Eu tô aqui bem do seu lado. Desculpe, eu tenho tipo... uma boca grande."

"Tudo bem. Edward." - parei, esticando minha mão pra frente. Ouvi-o dar alguns pequenos passos e parar antes de pegar a minha mão.

A mão dele era grande e pesada. Ele devia ser musculoso, devido a força que usou no aperto. Mas, pelo menos, ele foi rápido. "Então, está gostando de Shreveport?"

"É muito bom. Só estou um pouco aborrecido, por não poder sair mais ", respondi honestamente. Desliguei o teclado e encostei-o na parede.

"Bem, Jazz, eu to passando pra saber se quer ir na academia hoje"

"Não, obrigado. Não estou de bom humor ", Jasper disse. Ele parecia um pouco cansado.

"Na verdade, eu estava pensando em me exercitar. Existe uma boa academia por aqui? " - eu perguntei, de pé.

"A Universidade tem um ginásio decente. É pra onde eu vou. Além disso é de graça " Emmett disse, soando um pouco mais animado por ter nova companhia pra malhar.

"Isso é excelente. Eu realmente queria dar uma corrida agora." Segui para o meu armário e comecei a sentir, procurando um calção e uma camiseta.

"Correr? Mas eu pensei que você era-"

"Lá tem esteiras, não tem?".

"Bem, sim, claro. Mas, porque eu achei que por você ser cego não poderia correr.", ele explicou com a confusão e constrangimento aparecendo por cada palavra dita.

"Não eu não posso sair correndo por uma rua, mas acho que posso andar sobre uma faixa reta em movimento. Além do mais, eu sou cego não aleijado."

A risada de Emmett ecoou pelo quarto. Só pela sua voz eu poderia dizer que ele era um grande homem. "Desculpe, você tá certo. Como eu disse, eu tenho uma boca grande."

"Não tudo bem. Sério mesmo. Você se importa se eu me alongar um pouco antes? Tem umas boas duas semanas que eu não faço nenhum tipo de exercício."

"Claro. Está bem. Jasper, tem certeza que você não quer ir?" - ele pediu novamente.

Não ouvi a resposta dele, mas ele com certeza ele deve ter feito algum gesto. "Muito bem, quem vai perder é você."

Peguei minha bengala e minhas roupas e segui para o banheiro do outro lado do corredor. Me troquei rapidamente. Dobrei minha roupa e coloquei-as na pilha de roupas sujas. "Ok. Estou pronto."

"Importa-se se irmos a pé?"

"Nenhum pouco", eu respondi.

Nós não conversamos muito depois disso. Ele não fez nenhuma tentativa de me orientar. O que não era necessário, mas mesmo assim foi bom ele manter distancia quanto a isso.

O dia estava quente, mas o caminho não foi longo. Eu tentei gravar o trajeto, mas com certeza teria que vir com alguém da próxima vez até decorar, o caminho era demasiadamente sinuoso.

"Vamos lá, O que eu posso fazer por você?" - ele disse assim que entramos. Ele tinha me guiado até a esteira. Eu subi sobre ela, sentindo os controles com os meus dedos.

"Não, eu acho que já sei como fazer. Neste botão aqui eu acelero e estes os outros aqui são para variar a inclinação certo?"

"É isso mesmo. Eu vou pra máquina ao seu lado, só para que você saiba, " Emmett disse-me. Eu tive a sensação que ele que ele procurava algo, mas eu não tinha certeza. Afinal eu não leio mentes.

Aos poucos e comecei a correr. Meu coração começou a bombear mais forte e me senti vivo. O sangue corria pelas minhas veias acelerando a minha respiração.

"Então, qual é o seu curso?" Emmett perguntou do meu lado direito

"Porque é que todos perguntam isso?" - eu ri, pressionando os controles. _Mais rápido, eu sempre quero ir mais rápido._

"Talvez porque você está estudando em uma faculdade cara. Geralmente as pessoas daqui tem que estudar alguma coisa. Sabe como é, ter conhecimento pra construir seu futuro." Ele falava como se não tivesse fazendo exercício nenhum, mas eu não podia afirmar realmente isso.

"Música."

"Legal. Isso explica o teclado na sala." Ele riu um pouco. "A propósito, desculpe a comentário sobre os clássicos serem coisa pra garotas."

"Tudo bem. Pode acreditar, eu já ouvi coisas piores do que isso. E você? Faz o que? " Eu pressionei o botão mais uma vez mais, dessa vez o que adapta a inclinação ligeiramente. Eu finalmente consegui ajustar do jeito queria.

"Sociologia."

"Sociologia! E, o que isso implica? " Eu senti meus braços e minhas pernas começaram a queimar com o calor do exercício. Exercitar-me era minha forma de relaxar.

"Caramba, eu sei lá! Sou bolsista por que eu jogo basquete no time da Universidade, o que mais eu posso dizer?" - ele riu.

"Ah, isso faz sentido." Eu ri com ele.

Ouvi um toque de telefone ao meu lado. "Merda, outra vez! O que é que ela quer agora? Droga de mulheres." Houve um clic. "Oi amorzinho."

Sua voz mudou completamente, tornou-se manhosa como um bebê em tons suaves e cheios de suspiros. Uma garota poderia fazer isso tudo?

"Não, eu vou pra lá hoje a noite. O que você gostaria de fazer?" Ele riu. "Claro, o que você quiser Rosie. Te amo. Tchau, docinho. " Ouvi outro clic. Ele tinha desligado o celular.

"Rosie?"

"Ah, minha namorada. Ela vai para LSUS¹. Ela está esta se formando em administração", a voz dele era feliz.

Eu assenti e não dissemos mais nada durante algum tempo. Sentia a felicidade das pessoas ao meu redor, porque eles tinham sua outra metade. Senti inveja. Eu queria ter isso também.

Mas, como eu poderia ter isso se nem sequer tentar algo com alguém eu tentava? Isso era algo que eu começava a ponderar, enquanto continuava a correr.

**BPOV**

Após uma manhã lenta, e algumas aulas bastante chatas. Tive um intervalo. O clima era parecido com o de ontem, só que com mais nuvens e um pouco mais de vento. A brisa era refrescante. Eu tinha algumas horas livres e a idéia de ir à biblioteca fez o meu cérebro doer. Eu queria aproveitar mais o sol. Caminhava lentamente através do campus, simplesmente passeando.

Minha respiração parou quando o vi novamente. Ele estava sentado no mesmo banco como no dia anterior. Seu rosto estava virado para cima, aproveitando o calor do sol, sorrindo ligeiramente. Ele parecia tão absorto em seus pensamentos. Eu parei, pensando no que eu deveria fazer.

Parte de mim queria ir direto pra biblioteca tentando evitá-lo. Eu sempre fui meio solitária, com medo de confiar muito nas pessoas. Sempre levei minha vida sem muita agitação, sem amigos e sem garotos. E eu sempre vivi bem desse jeito.

Mas vendo ele ali tão pacífico e lindo daquela maneira tão exclusiva... Era quase impossivel resistir. Tomei minha decisão e segui em direção a ele.

Quando faltava uns 10 passos pra chegar ao seu lado, ele virou seu rosto e sorriu. Os lábios dele tinha um lado mas alto que o outro. Um sorriso meio torto. Eu quase voltei atrás e decidi correr, mas depois percebi que ele já tinha me notado e se eu saísse agora seria muito mal educada. Respirei fundo e completei o caminho com passos rápidos e largos.

"Este lugar está ocupado?" - perguntei levianamente.

"Agora está", ele até sorriu para mim. Foi estranho, era como se ele pudesse me ver. "Oi, Bella".

Eu sentei, mantendo uma certa distância entre nós. "Então, como é o que foi seu segundo dia?"

"Chato, o seu?" - ele inclinou seu rosto para a minha voz novamente, com um sorriso ainda maior em seus belos lábios.

"Me surpreende o fato de eu ainda estar acordada." - eu disse a ele honestamente.

Ele riu e inclinou-se para trás. Sua cabeça voltada para o sol novamente e dos lábios não saiu mais nada.

Eu podia ver os cantos dos olhos dele. Para minha surpresa, os seus olhos estavam abertos, e piscando lentamente. Mas eu não poderia definir a cor deles, pareciam claros. Aparentemente não havia nada de anormal. Queria saber o que tinha de errado com eles.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?" - ele disse suavemente, com o rosto ainda virado para o céu.

"Claro, o que é?" - eu cheguei um pouco mais perto. Não sei por que, simplesmente pra me sentir mais confortável.

"Gostaria de jantar comigo?" - seu rosto abaixou ficando próximo ao meu. Poucos centímetros nos separavam novamente. Seu hálito de hortelã se espalhava pelo meu rosto e eu respirava dificilmente. Mordi meu lábio, pensando sobre o assunto. A conversa com Alice de hoje cedo passava pela minha mente. De manhã eu não tinha dado uma resposta verdadeira, então, eu quis dizer a verdade dessa vez.

"Eu adoraria, Edward."

O grande sorriso torto cresceu ainda mais em seu belo rosto e tornou-se contagioso. Meu próprio sorriso se propagou juntamente com um suave corar.

"Que tal sexta?"

* * *

**¹** – LSUS Universidade do Estado da Louisiana em Shreveport.


	4. Chapter 4

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. Mas a Lili e eu levaríamos os dois pra estréia de NM nos cinemas.

* * *

**

**Capítulo IV **

**EPOV**

Nos três dias seguintes a mesma cena se repetiu. Bella sempre se juntava a mim no banco de concreto para enquanto esperávamos a hora para a próxima aula. Na sexta-feira o intervalo entre as aulas foi maior que o habitual, e eu não poderia ficar mais agradecido por isso.

"Você é alérgico a alguma coisa?" Bella me perguntou do nada.

"Porque essa pergunta me assusta?" Eu respondi.

Ela riu um pouco parecendo meio nervosa. "Bem, eu tive uma idéia de onde eu gostaria de ir hoje à noite."

"E?", assinalei como minha mãe pra ela continuar.

"Bem, eu pensei em frutos do mar. É um tanto caro - é claro que eu não espero que você invente de pagar tudo sozinho - mas eu realmente gostaria de experimentar, se estiver tudo bem." Ela disse rapidamente, suas palavras saindo meio envergonhadas.

"Eu não sou alérgico a nada. Eu gosto de frutos do mar e eu quero pagar." disse-lhe suavemente. Minha mão procurou a dela sobre banco. Eu gentilmente acariciei seus dedos. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava relaxada ao meu lado.

"Edward, eu não vou te explorar! Eu sou uma mulher moderna. Eu não me importo nenhum pouco em dividir a conta!" Ela choramingou um pouco, e eu pressenti vitória fácil chegando.

"Não argumente comigo. Isso iria ferir muito meu orgulho. Por favor?" Eu fiz um biquinho, sabendo que isso sempre funcionava com as mulheres. Era um péssimo truque mas sempre funcionava.

Ela bufou. "Tá bom, tá bom... Eu posso te pegar por volta das seis?"

"Claro, às seis está ótimo. Você sabe como chegar ao meu dormitório?" - perguntei-lhe, me inclinando para sua adorável voz. Gostaria de saber se eu parecia um idiota como o Emmett no outro dia, enquanto bajulava uma menina.

"Sim, eu acho que sei sim. Qualquer coisa Alice pode me dizer o caminho" - parecia que ela também se aproximava. Eu podia sentir sua respiração na minha pele e eu tremi ligeiramente. Isso pareceu surpreendê-la, ou assustá-la porque rapidamente se levantou. "Te vejo mais tarde, Edward."

**BPOV**

Fiquei aliviada por finalmente chegar em casa por volta das quatro. Eu ia limpar a casa e, em seguida, me arrumar, mas Alice estava esperando por mim. "Ei, ei, ei! Nada de arrumar a casa! E o encontro desta noite? O que você vai vestir?"

"Será que isso realmente importa?" Eu questionei. Eu comecei a arrumar as minhas coisas.

"Claro que sim! E se ele pegar em você? O que ele vai achar se você estiver usando uma blusa velha e jeans rasgado?" Ela reclamou, puxando o meu braço.

"Alice é nosso primeiro encontro! Não vai ter nada demais!" Eu gritei com ela, tentando puxar meu braço de volta.

"Bem, e se ele pôr a mão dele no seu joelho? Ou, na sua cintura? Acha que ele não vai sentir?" Ela bateu o pé na minha frente, com suas mãos no quadril.

"Ok, eu entrego os pontos...", eu murmurei.

"Ótimo, porque eu já escolhi o que você vai vestir! É lindo e bastante sedoso. Agora vá tomar um banho e eu vou te ajudar com o seu cabelo. " Ela me empurrou até chegar no banheiro.

"E por que eu preciso fazer o cabelo?" Eu resmunguei mais para mim.

"Vai tomar banho!" Ela gritou. Alice estava começando a se tornar uma amiga interessante, melhor, uma amiga controladora.

**EPOV**

Eu não tive muito tempo pra ficar pronto. Eu tive que antes ir a lavanderia pegar minhas roupas limpas. Corri os dedos nos meus cabelos e gemi. "Ei cara, como é que eu estou? ... tudo OK?" Perguntei ao Jasper.

Ele riu e isso não era um bom sinal. "O quê?"

"O que você acha que eu sou? Gay? " Ele riu de novo. "Não se preocupe, você está bem."

"Isso fez me sentir muito melhor", eu murmurei. Ajustei meus óculos e sentei-me na cama.

"Sério, você está legal. Não se preocupe", disse ele enquanto batiam na porta.

Eu ouvi um grito agudo e alto. "Jazzy, amor!"

"Hmm, olá para você também, querida." Houve uma risada e som de um beijo. Eu me senti envergonhado, por está invadindo a privacidade do meu amigo. "Oi, Bella. Você está linda essa noite."

Eu sorri ao ouvir o nome dela. Ela estava ali. "Bella?"

"Olá, Edward. Você está pronto? " Ela andava batendo seus calcanhares contra o chão. Ela parecia hesitante. Quando sua mão escorregou pegando a minha eu senti que estava prestes a estourar em chamas.

"Você não tem idéia." Murmurei e começamos a caminhar.

Bella tinha uma caminhonete também, mas não parecia ser tão alta como a de Jasper. O clima não estava tão tranqüilo. Ficamos calados enquanto ela dirigia para o nosso jantar.

"Então, onde estamos indo?" Perguntei convencionalmente.

"Ralph e Kacoo's." Ela respondeu bastante fria.

"Que diabos é um Kacoo?" Eu ri.

"Não sei", ela riu também. "Dizem que é lá onde tem os melhores frutos do mar da cidade. A propósito acabamos de chegar"

Eu saltei para fora da cabine e caminhei lentamente ao redor do carro. Bella agarrou a minha mão novamente, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Eu sorri para mim mesmo.

A música era alta, tocando jazz ao fundo. Gostei do lugar.

"Mesa para quantos?" A recepcionista perguntou, chegando ao nosso redor.

"Dois, por favor", respondeu Bella.

"Por aqui."

Bella foi na frente, caminhando lentamente. Ela parou e guiou-me até a cadeira. Segurei a sua mão, não querendo deixar ir. "Será que você quer se sentar ao meu lado?"

"Claro." Eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz. Eu escorreguei ao longo do banco, dando-lhe mais espaço. A almofada ao meu lado desceu um pouco quando ela se sentou. Ela estava bem próxima a mim e lutei contra a vontade de passar o meu braço ao redor dela.

"Aqui esta, vocês quando estiverem prontos para pedir é só chamar," a hostess disse-nos antes de sair. Eu senti a grande pasta de couro que deveria ser o menu deixada na minha frente.

"E isso vai me servir de..." Eu falei comigo mesmo, envergonhado.

Bella inclinou-se tomando o menu de minhas mãos. "Do que é que você gosta? Quer dizer, que tipo de frutos do mar você prefere?"

"Eu gosto de caranguejo. É o meu prato preferido." Eu me inclinei mais para ela, quase sussurrando as palavras.

"Bem, vamos ver. Ah! Aqui está. Tem várias opções aqui." Ela riu um pouco.

"Isso é ótimo." Eu disse, mas ela me ignorou secamente.

"Deixa eu ler o que eles tem... molho de caranguejo, patas fritas de caranguejo, caranguejo recheado, carne de caranguejo gratinada .." Ela saiu listando cada prato.

"Minha nossa, se eu comer tudo isso acho que vou ter é um ataque cardíaco. Eu acho que vou ficar com a primeira opção," Eu brinquei e ela riu suavemente.

"Bem na verdade, eu acho que se você fosse comer tudo isso ia acabar virando um caranguejo também", ela devolveu a piada ainda rindo. Eu comecei a rir e beliscar divertidamente suas costas. Ela riu e se aproximou ainda mais de mim.

"Olá! Boa noite. Eu serei o garçom de vocês esta noite. Posso anotar o que vocês vão querer para beber?" O homem tinha um forte sotaque sulista que me fez sorrir. Eu ia ter que começar me acostumar com isso.

"Queria um coca, por favor."

"Duas", Eu disse para o garçom. Lentamente deslizei meu braço pelas costas de Bella me aproximando mais um pouco.

"Então, o que vocês vão pedir?"

"Kani-kama com uma salada jardim, eu acho." Ela deitou a cabeça no meu ombro, o que me surpreendeu um pouco. Desfrutei do contato me sentindo muito confortável.

Depois de pedirmos, ela continuou descansando ao meu lado. Ela não fez sinal de que queria sair, e nem mesmo se mexeu até o jantar chegar. Durante todo esse tempo mantivemos uma conversa constante. A comida estava deliciosa, mas o serviço do local poderia ser melhor.

"Então, como era sua vida antes da faculdade?"

Afastei meu prato para o lado, já que eu tinha terminado a refeição. "Bem, eu fui para uma escola especial para cegos. Havia por volta de 100 de nós em toda a escola. Ela ia desde jardim de infância até o colegial. Na minha classe havia somente umas 15 pessoas. Portanto, eu não estaria exagerando se dissesse que eu estudei minha vida toda com as mesmas pessoas. Comecei a tocar piano lá quando eu tinha seis anos, eu acho. Eu o toco desde então. A música é minha vida".

Eu a ouvi empurrar seu prato, e encostar-se em mim novamente. Sua cabeça voltando ao meu ombro. "E quanto a sua família? Você tem irmãos ou irmãs? "

"Não, sou filho único. Eu não fui _planejado_, mas sei que a meus pais pretendiam ter mais filhos, mas devido as minhas condições eles optaram por não ter mais nenhum. Meu pai é médico e minha mãe é decoradora, um das principais em Chicago. Ela monta várias casas de celebridades e escritórios de grandes empresas." Eu sorri lembrando do trabalho árduo dos meus pais. Eles estavam sempre trabalhando tanto, que até hoje me pergunto como eles se apaixonaram.

"Nossa, isso é impressionante! Meu pai é chefe da polícia de uma cidade pequena, em Washington. E, minha mãe é ... uma artista plástica. Pelo menos é o que eu acho que ela faz. Na verdade ela é meia louca." Ela riu, fazendo seu corpo balançar contra o meu.

"Muito bem jovens, tem alguma coisa na qual eu possa servir? Talvez queiram o mundialmente famoso pudim de pão?" O garçom falou, interrompendo nossa conversa. Pelo menos ele foi educado.

"Isso me parece bom, traga-nos um." Eu disse a ele antes que a Bella dissesse alguma coisa. Ouvi-a xingar baixinho.

"Edward, você tem certeza que ainda está com fome?"

"Eu imaginei que você quisesse dividir comigo." Eu sussurrei ao seu ouvido. Pela posição de sua cabeça e eu poderia dizer que ela ainda estava mais próxima de mim.

"Você não tem que me comprar sobremesa." Ela murmurou, sua respiração tocando a minha pele.

"Shhh, pare com isso. Eu quero. Por favor, divide comigo?" Perguntei-lhe, fazendo o beicinho idiota novamente. Ela bufou outra vez e assentiu.

"Está bem. Mas só porque você pediu."

"Um pudim de pão com duas colheres. Mais alguma coisa?" O garçom voltou parecendo bastante alegre. Gostaria de saber porquê...

Peguei minha carteira e tiro o meu cartão de crédito. "Somente isso e a conta, por favor.".

Senti o cartão ser tomado dos meus dedos e em seguida, ouviu os seus passos pesados. Bella se afastou de mim. Eu podia ouvir uma das colheres batendo sobre a porcelana do prato.  
"Oh meu Deus, isso é muito bom, você tem que experimentar isso." Ela disse, pegando mais um pouco de pudim.

"Pela sua reação..." Eu ri. Minha mão cuidadosamente movia-se sobre a mesa, procurando pelo prato, mas antes que eu pudesse encontrar senti algo quente contra meus lábios. Realmente era muito gostosa.

"Espera, tem um pouco de cauda na sua boca." Ela disse e eu comecei a levantar minha mão para limpar, mas parei instantaneamente quando senti seus dedos quentes movendo contra meus lábios.

Quando ela se afastou, ouvi um pequeno barulho de sucção. Eu imaginei se ela levou seus dedos a boca, lambendo o que restava. A idéia me fez suspirar.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou.  
**  
**"Sim, estou bem. É realmente muito bom." Eu engoli em seco. Inclinei-me contra a parede e respirei fundo.

"Aqui está. Tenham uma ótima noite." O garçom colocou alguma coisa em cima da mesa com um pequeno clique e saiu. Minha mão se esticou sentindo o papel. Eu peguei o cartão de crédito, pra ter certeza se realmente era o meu e em seguida coloquei-o de volta na minha carteira.

"Quanto foi?" Perguntei Bella. Eu odiava ter que pedir isso, mas era necessário.

"Jesus! Edward a conta foi quase setenta dólares!" Ela quase gritou.

"Calma. Tudo bem. Lembre-se Bella, que fui eu que te convidei. Eu quis fazer isso", Tentei acalmá-la colocado minha mão nas costas dela. "Você pode, por favor, assinar por mim?"

"Posso, pelo menos, deixar a gorjeta?" Ela me perguntou, docemente.

"Não. Você não pode. Agora, por favor só assine a estúpida conta para mim."

"Edward ... Por favor eu..." Eu lhe cortei puxando o papel da conta. Rascunhei o meu nome cuidadosamente na parte inferior, juntamente com o montante de dez dólares de gorjeta. Eu esperava que estivesse claro suficiente para alguém ler.

"Não". Coloquei de volta a caneta na mesa. Bella se encolheu um pouco ao meu lado. "Desculpe-me. Eu não quis ser grosso. Só que eu não posso fazer muitas coisas, mas eu realmente quis fazer isso. Por favor, não seja tão obtusa."

"Eu me sinto como uma aproveitadora." - ela murmurou cheia de raiva ao meu lado.

"Bella, eu te chamei! Se você me convidasse, eu acho que eu iria deixar você pagar. Isso me parece justo."

"Tudo bem, então Edward. Vamos sair amanhã? Onde quiser. Por minha conta."- ela falou rápido. Levei um minuto para assimilar as suas palavras.

"Bella, eu adoraria sair com você amanhã à noite," eu disse suavemente.

"Ah ... ok ..." Ela pareceu um pouco confusa.

"Você não quer sair amanhã?"

"Não, quer dizer, sim, eu queria que você dissesse sim. Eu tive uma noite ótima." Ela disse um pouco mais devagar.

"Mas a noite ainda não acabou, certo?" Eu pedi a ela, colocando a mão na minha perna.

"Não, eu acho que não. Vamos embora, vamos sair daqui." Ela puxou minha mão me ajudando a sair do restaurante até seu carro.

Quando estávamos saindo Bella ligou seu som. Lifehouse começou a tocar. Não era um dos singles, mas o primeiro álbum da banda. Eu gosto muito desta banda e fiquei impressionado por ela também ouvir.

"Eu gosto dessa música."

"Eu também. Na verdade, eu gosto de todo o CD,"

Então a coisa mais incrível aconteceu. Sua mão deslizou pra cima da minha. Foi tão simples, um gesto doce. Eu passei a noite toda tocando-a enquanto eu podia, Mas agora, ela que deu a iniciativa. Ela queria me tocar. Eu virei minha palma para cima entrelaçando nossos dedos. Eu sorri para mim mesmo. Ela era tão bonita e calorosa.

Nós não falamos durante o resto do trajeto, o que não me incomodou. Era confortável. Quando ela parou o carro me senti um pouco triste. Isso significava que a noite estava quase acabando. E eu não queria que isso acontecesse.

"Bella, posso tentar alguma coisa?" - falei desafivelando o meu cinto de segurança.

"Claro. O quê?" Ela parecia segura. Ouvi o clique de seu cinto de segurança e a mudança de sua posição no banco.

"Deixa eu te ver?"

"Mas eu achei que-" - ela começou e parou. Eu sabia que ela estava sem jeito por ter disparado as palavras sem pensar mas eu ignorei trazendo-a mais para perto de mim.

"Eu tenho minha própria maneira de ver." - disse-lhe suavemente. levantei minhas mãos até encontrar seus ombros, com cuidado para não tocá-la no lugar errado. Minhas mãos deslizaram sobre seus delicados ombros e pescoço delgado. Meus dedos escorregavam pela pele dela. Ela tinha um rosto moldado em formato de coração, nem muito fino nem grosso.

Suas bochechas eram arredondadas e quentes. Seus lábios cheios e macios. O nariz era pequeno, suavemente empinado. Passei com cuidado meus dedos sobre suas pálpebras. A sensação era que ela era tão delicada, como se fosse seda sobre vidro. Eu adorei o jeito que suas bochechas estavam quase pegando fogo. Percebi que ela estava corada. Eu rapidamente retirei minhas mãos, com a sensação horrível de ter deixado ela desconfortável.

"Por que você parou?" Ela perguntou, sua voz um pouco mais alta do que um sussurro.

"Sinto muito, eu não queria te envergonhar."

**BPOV**

Eu nunca tinha sido tocada desse jeito antes. Foi a coisa mais incrível que eu já senti. Seus dedos tocavam cada traço do meu rosto. Era como se eu fosse uma rara obra de arte. Minhas bochechas queimavam aproveitando da gostosa sensação.

Quando de repente ele se afastou o meu coração afundou. Será que ele sentiu algo que não gostou?

"Por que você parou?" - as palavras saíram antes que eu pudesse detê-las.

"Sinto muito, eu não queria te envergonhar." - seu rosto entristeceu e ele corou. Ele parecia tão envergonhado e tímido. Simplesmente lindo.

Eu não pude aguentar e me lancei sobre ele. Coloquei minha mão sobre sua bochecha e comecei a beijá-lo com toda paixão que eu podia mostrar.

Ele ficou rígido em meus braços por um momento até que ele percebeu o que eu estava fazendo. Seu braço envolveu minha cintura, puxando-me mais para perto. Eu acariciei seu rosto, como ele tinha feito comigo, sem nunca partir o beijo. Eu queria tirar os seus óculos, mas talvez isso fosse incomodá-lo.

Quando finalmente nos afastamos, ambos estavam procurando por ar. "Ok ..." Ele disse meio que rindo, com seus braços ainda ao meu redor.

"É, me descul-" Eu ri nervosamente, envergonhada pela minha atitude.

"Não, não se desculpe. Foi incrível. Só que... esse foi o meu primeiro beijo," ele abaixou a cabeça, colocando-a no meu ombro.

"Na verdade, foi o meu também" eu lhe disse com um sorriso repousando minha bochecha na dele.

"Ótimo. Então que tal me dar o segundo?" - ele perguntou, levantando meu rosto, e um sorriso incrivelmente sexy espalhado por seus lábios.

* * *

_Queria dar um olá as ninas quem tem acompanhado a história e agradecer as que comentam. Lembrem-se: a autora tem acesso a esse link e por mais que ela não fale português (apesar de falar espanhol) é bom ela ter uma noção do carinho que temos por essa história. Comentem! E se acharem que precisam, reclamem também. Os comentários são bons bom pra ela__ (Jay)__ e bom pra nós tradutoras para saber se estamos deixando a tradução 'entendível' e legal. =)  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a Lili e eu usamos os dois pra curar nossas decepções futebolísticas.**

* * *

**Cap V **

**BPOV**

Caminhei para o apartamento meio que deslumbrada, com um sorriso pateta aparecendo em meu rosto. Edward foi, para dizer no mínimo, surpreendente. Quando nos beijamos parecia que fogos de artifício estavam explodindo em algum lugar do meu corpo. Espero que ele tenha sentido a mesma coisa eu.

Alice literalmente me atacou quando abri a porta. Ela meio que me assustou já que estava perdida em devaneios. "Como foi!?"

Fiquei muito acanhada de responder. Jasper estava no sofá, rolando os olhos para elétrica namorada. Ele mexeu os lábios me dizendo "desculpa". Eu dei ombros, deixando Alice para trás.

"Foi ótimo."

"Você vai sair com ele outra vez?" Ela perguntou sorridente.

"Nós fizemos planos para amanhã à noite," - sorri para mim mesma. Eu o pegaria às cinco. Eu queria desesperadamente que essa hora chegasse o mais rápido possível.

"Então, me dê todos os detalhes!" Alice pulou para a cozinha, puxando um Red Bull da geladeira. Ela abriu a lata e engoliu metade do conteúdo num só gole._ Estou surpresa que ela ainda não tenha adquirido suas asas._

"Bem, nós fomos ao Ralph e Kacoo's. Eu comi peixe e ele caranguejo, e dividimos uma sobremesa. O garçom foi bonzinho..." - expliquei os pormenores do que aconteceu essa noite.

"Não é o que eu quero saber," Alice rolou seus olhos.

"Muito bem senhoritas, até logo e divirtam-se conversando. Eu tenho que fazer alguns trabalhos pra facul..." Jasper se despediu da sala. Eu quase implorei para que ele me levasse com ele.

"Ok, te amo, Jazz." Alice mandou um beijo pra ele e depois voltou sua atenção pra mim. " Não deixe de saber o que ele achou de hoje e me conte tudo!"

Juro que ouvi ele dizer "menina porra louca", quando ele saiu pela porta. Eu abafei uma risada, sabia que ele a amava loucamente, mas ela era hiperativa demais. Logo que a porta fechou Alice estava me puxando de volta para a sala.

"Então, ele te beijou?"

Eu suspirei com a memória. "Sim. Ah, foi tão lindo." Eu quase não acreditei que era eu mesma que estava dizendo isso. Era tão meloso. Totalmente diferente de mim.

"Ah, só um beijinho ou um tipo... desentupidor de pia!?" – o sorriso espalhado pelo seu rosto de fada.

"Meio termo eu acho. Foram alguns na caminhonete, outro de despedida quando eu o levei até seu dormitório, " corei, esfregando a parte de trás do meu pescoço.

"E foi bom?"

Eu corei violentamente num tom carmim. Alice apenas riu e assentiu. "Eu vou entender isso como um belo de um sim."

**EPOV**

Os nossos beijos foram espetaculares. A forma como seu corpo se pressionava contra o meu. O modo como sua boca era tão ansiosa quanto a minha. A forma como seus dedos se torciam no meu cabelo. Eu mal podia esperar para beijá-la novamente.

Fiquei feliz por ter assumido a conta ontem à noite, foi quase como um pequeno sinal de minha independência. Mas hoje, tive uma forte sensação que não conseguiria argumentar ou usar qualquer truque com ela. Eu gostei de sua teimosia, só desejava que ela não fosse tão teimosa comigo. Queria ir a um lugar mais simples pra ela não gastar tanto. Pizza talvez. Ela ia falar, mas eu tenho certeza que essa disputa eu podia ganhar.

Jasper apertou meu ombro, me fazendo pular. Eu estava tão imerso em meus pensamento que nem sequer ouvi quando ele acordou. "Bom dia!"

"Ei, eu não queria te acordar, foi mal." - eu sentei, puxando os fones do meu ouvido.

"Não, você não me acordou. Eu tinha que levantar cedo, preciso trabalhar em alguns projetos para sair com Alice esta noite." Ele parecia cansado e grogue. Ter uma namorada e ser monitor de faculdade devia ser um trabalho árduo.

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Claro, o que é?" Eu ouvi ele se mexendo em sua cama, as molas rangendo.

"Tem alguma pizzaria legal por aqui?" - eu não conhecia muitas coisas por aqui. E pizza era uma das minhas comidas preferidas. Hábito adquirido na adolescência.

"Ah! Essa é fácil. Existe um lugar aqui perto chamado Pie Works. Tem um monte de pizzas realmente boas. Muito original. Alice adora a Fetomato que leva queijo de cabra e tomates secos. Mas a minha favorita é a clássica com cogumelos. Vem com 3 tipos diferentes de queijo. Ah, e você também tem que experimentar as torradas!" Jasper disse com entusiasmo. Nunca o _vi_ tão empolgado, o lugar deveria ser realmente bom. Seria perfeito.

"Valeu! Era só isso que eu precisava saber. Bella quer me levar para jantar esta noite e não quero pegar nada muito caro. Lá deve ser perfeito."

"Ah, sim, eu posso te perguntar, como foi?"

"Ela é incrível." - disse sorrindo.

"Mas e aí? Vocês tão namorando?" Ele parecia levemente interessado, mas eu poderia acreditar que ele estava fazendo um relatório para contar pra namorada dele.

"Eu não sei. Acho que ainda não chegamos a esse ponto. Só espero que dê certo." eu disse a ele honestamente.

"Os olhos da Bella estavam brilhando ontem a noite.", ele disse distraidamente.

"Huh?"

"Ah, ela tinha um grande sorriso no rosto. Ela parecia estar em outra dimensão. Acho que ela ainda estava aproveitando o momento, mas, Alice a atacou. Coitada. Alice já tinha bebido 2 latas de Red Bull e estava pegando outra. Estou surpreso por ela não ter dado meia volta ou ter pulado pela janela."

Eu cortei ele. Sabia que era falta de educação, mas detalhes de Alice não me interessavam agora. "Ela estava sorrindo?"

"Sim, você disse que vocês tiveram um ótimo encontro, não foi mesmo?" - ele parecia um pouco confuso com a minha pergunta.

"Bem, sim. Mas, eu não sei. Não importa. Acho que só queria saber o que ela tinha achado." - dei ombros e me deitei de volta na cama.

"Boa sorte se você começar um namoro. As mulheres são loucas!", disse ele com um pouco de riso.

**BPOV**

Eu mal podia esperar até as cinco. Eu já estava pronta desde cedo, dessa vez eu mesma me arrumei. Vesti uma blusa de algodão simples e uma capri jeans. O clima ainda estava quente o bastante para me vestir assim.

Eu cuidadosamente trancei meus cabelos e calcei uma rasteirinha confortável. Olhei-me no espelho, e gostei do que vi. Perguntei-me se Edward gostaria de me ver assim também.

A culpa se apoderou de mim com esse pensamento. Ele era perfeito da forma que ele era. Então, por que eu tentava melhorá-lo? Vi minha cara amarrada no reflexo.

Fiquei indignada comigo mesma, emburrada no quarto durante uns três minutos. Mas, assim que ele abriu a porta, e o vi com um belo e lindo sorriso torto nos lábios perfeitos, todos os meus pensamentos sumiram. "Bella."

Não era uma pergunta, mas uma declaração. Ele veio até mim e embrulhou seus braços em volta da minha cintura. Meus braços foram automaticamente para o seu pescoço e os nossos lábios se tocaram ligeiramente. Ele suspirou, descansando sua testa na minha. "Você tem um gosto muito bom."

O calor subiu nas minhas bochechas e eu ri nervosamente. Dei um passo pra trás lentamente, mas tropeçei no meu chinelo e cai no chão num baque. "Ai ..." - murmurei.

"Você está bem?" - ele perguntou um tanto frenético.

"Sim, estou bem. Eu só cai." - eu falei, me levantando.

"Tenha cuidado ou as pessoas vão achar que você é a cega.", ele brincou. Eu sorri levemente para mim, mas não disse nada sobre o seu comentário.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou de novo, seus braços em torno da minha cintura novamente. "Talvez seja melhor você ficar somente em meus braços; parece que é o jeito mais seguro."

Eu ri e pressionei os meus lábios no seu nariz. "Vamos, eu estou com fome."

"Então, eu estava pensando," - ele falou enquanto nós andávamos para a caminhonete. "Já que ontem eu paguei e você escolheu, hoje nos poderíamos fazer o inverso. Eu escolho, você paga."

"Acho que é justo", eu respondi, abrindo a porta para ele.

"Você tem certeza? Será que eu não poderia pagar outra vez?" - ele perguntou fazendo um leve beicinho. Seus lábios estavam ligeiramente enrugados, brilhando sobre os últimos raios de sol do dia.

"Tenho absoluta certeza." - eu disse firmemente. Ele murchou os ombros e depois suspirou.

"Ótimo. Então, o que acha de cogumelos?"

"O que?" - eu ri ao entrar no carro.

"Bem, eu ouvi falar de um lugar no outro lado da rua que tem uma ótima pizza de cogumelos. Gostaria de experimentar?" - sua mão deslizou sobre o banco e encontrou a minha. Seus dedos agarraram os meus firmemente.

"Edward, nós podemos comer algo melhor que pizza." - reclamei.

"Por favor? Eu adoro pizza e não como uma faz mais de um mês. Por favor, por favor?" Ele fez aquele maldito e lindo biquinho novamente, levando minha mão até seus lábios, beijando levemente o meu pulso. "Também tem torradas, se isso fizer você se sentir melhor."

"Ok, está bem. Que lugar é esse?" - eu suspirei pra minha fraqueza. Eu cedia muito fácil, mas eu tinha de admitir que tudo isso soava muito bem.

"Pie Works." Edward sorriu para sua vitória e fiquei satisfeita por ele não poder ver meu rolar de olhos.

Eu estacionei bem próximo do local. Literalmente me levou meio minuto pra chegar à pizzaria. Quando ele disse do outro lado da rua, não estava brincando. Nós seguimos juntos, lado a lado. O lugar era pequeno com paredes pintadas em xadrez preto e branco.

Eu peguei o cardápio e comecei a ver as opções. Uma das primeiras coisas que eu percebi foi a pizza que Edward estava falando. Isso foi fácil. A garçonete, que parecia ser uma pré-adolescente veio até nossa mesa. Ela se virou pra Edward, e eu mais uma vez reprimi o desejo de resmungar.

"O que posso fazer por você?" - ela manteve os olhos em Edward. Eu limpei minha garganta, chamando sua atenção.

"Eu quero uma coca. E você, querido?" Eu sabia que isso era muito infantil, mas, eu puxei a mão dele. Ele sorriu um pouco, seus dedos entrelaçando os meus.

"Eu também", disse ele com o sorriso nos lábios. Era bom saber que o sorriso era para mim.

A garçonete começou a ir embora, mas eu a chamei. "Nós gostaríamos continuar com o pedido, por favor. Pra começar, gostaríamos de umas torradas e depois uma pizza clássica de cogumelos grande. Obrigada."

Edward virou seu rosto para o lado, uma expressão curiosa em seu rosto. Parecia que ele estava tentando não rir.

A garçonete olhou completamente entediada. "Qual o tipo de molho?"

"Traga um pouquinho de cada, ok?" Edward disse-lhe suavemente. A menina assentiu e voltou para a cozinha. "Sério, o que foi tudo isso?"

"Eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando.", eu murmurei, colocando o meu queixo na palma da minha mão.

"Você não gostou da garçonete, não é?" - suas sobrancelhas se levantaram acima da armação de seus óculos.

"Ela é ... não importa, isso é estúpido." - suspirei, tentando puxar minha mão da dele. Entretanto ele não deixou que isso acontecesse.

"Diga-me o que você está pensando Bella", ele pediu suavemente. Seu polegar fazia círculos em minha mão, enviando arrepios pra minha coluna.

"Ela estava olhando para você e isso me deixou com ciúmes." - eu quase sussurrei. Eu não sei por que eu disse isso a ele. Simplesmente saiu.

"Bella, você é a única garota que eu quero ver.", ele abaixou a cabeça quando disse a última palavra. Minha pele queimou quando percebi o que ele disse. Tinha tantos significados ocultos nisso. E adorei cada um deles.

O jantar foi divertido. A nossa conversa era leve. Tentei dar um pedaço de pão na boca dele, mas acabei sujando seu nariz. Ele ria aquele sorriso lindo que se espalhava pelo rosto.

Ele tentou argumentar comigo na hora de pagar novamente, mas eu simplesmente o ignorei, entregando 20 dólares a garçonete e ficando em pé. "Você quer ir para minha casa? Tem biscoitos e sorvete."

"Perfeito! Qual é o homem consegue resistir a isso?" Ele brincou. Seu braço firmemente ao redor de minha cintura, puxando-me mais para perto. Era fácil e confortável. Eu queria ficar assim para... pra sempre.

**EPOV**

Fiquei preocupado quando Bella não respondeu quando eu lhe disse que ela era a única quem eu queria ver. Mas, ela não pareceu desconfortável durante as nossas conversas, então deixei isso pra trás.

"Você quer ir para minha casa? Tem biscoitos e sorvete."

Eu não queria tanto uma sobremesa. Eu só não queria que este encontro acabasse agora. Ainda era muito cedo. "Perfeito! Qual é o homem consegue resistir a isso?"

A viagem até a casa dela foi muito curta. Ela morava a pouca distância a pé da faculdade, e também da minha casa. Eu teria que aprender o caminho muito em breve.

Quando abrimos a porta eu ouvi o televisor ligado. Alice devia estar em casa, o que significa que provavelmente Jasper estava aqui também.

"Oi pessoal." Bella falou pra eles antes de virar a sua atenção de para mim. "Que tal alguns biscoitos?"

"O que você quiser," eu disse simplesmente. Ela soltou minha mão pra pegar algo nos armários.

"Ei, Bella! Pode me trazer uma água?" Jasper pediu há uns dez metros de distância. Ouvi o barulho da porta da geladeira. Bella me acariciou quando passou e seguiu na direção de Jasper.

"Toma.", disse ela em numa voz bastante animada. Ela parecia feliz e isso me deixou extasiado.

"Então, ouvi dizer que seu aniversário está chegando," Jasper disse mantendo a conversa. Bella gemeu em voz alta por algum motivo.

"Eu não quero nem pensar nisso."

"Eu pensei que as mulheres só se preocupavam com a idade, quando elas tivessem idade pra isso," Jasper murmurou e ouvi o som de um tapa. Logo após um som de um beijo. Tentei conter meu riso, mas fiz isso de um jeito ruim.

Bella agarrou a minha mão e me levou pra algum lugar. Eu não tinha passado por esse caminho antes. "Porque não vamos pro meu quarto pra ouvir música enquanto nós comemos nossos cookies?"

Eu estaria mentindo se não dissesse que fiquei animado pra ir ao quarto dela. Ela me levou até sua cama, e quando o colchão bateu nas costas do meu joelho me sentei. Ela correu até algum lugar e ligou o som. Seus pés faziam pequenos ruídos contra o piso de madeira. Ela devia estar descalça.

Foo Fighters começou a tocar no ambiente. Bella e eu tínhamos gosto musical parecido, o que foi muito bom saber.

A cama se abaixou um pouco quando ela sentou. "Você sabe, eu não quero realmente comer biscoito..", ela disse meio envergonhada. Ela suspirou ligeiramente, me deixando um tanto preocupado.

Fiquei mais perto dela, a minha mão procurando sua bochecha. Eu pressionei meus lábios aos dela. "Talvez queira isso?"

"É", ela sussurrou antes de pegar meus lábios novamente. Suas mãos repousavam ao lado do meu pescoço.

Os nossos beijos tornaram-se mais e mais intensos e quando vi minha mão subia por seu pescoço. Eu puxei seus cabelos, mantendo-a junto a mim. Seus suaves gemidos e respiração pesada foram me encorajando.

Eu queria ouvir mais desse som tão sexy. Mas, me preocupei, ao pensar que eu pudesse estar agindo de maneira brusca ou dominadora. Ela acabou com todas as minhas preocupações, quando me empurrou fazendo com que eu deitasse na sua cama.

Ela ficou em cima de mim, seu peso agradável contra meu peito. Suas pernas se entrelaçaram com a minha própria. Seus cabelos fazendo cócegas na minha pele, não estava ajudando muito. Mas mesmo assim, nossos beijos continuaram. Cada vez que nossos lábios se afastavam eu já não conseguia mais ficar longe de sua pele e começava a espalhar beijos na sua bochecha, queixo e pescoço.

"Isso é muito melhor do que cookies" - eu murmurei. Ela riu e descansou sua cabeça no meu peito.

"Eu não poderia concordar mais com você."

"Edward! Estou voltando! Você quer que eu te dê uma carona?" Jasper falou do lado de fora do quarto.

"Que horas são?" – perguntei para Bella.

"Dez". Ela respondeu suavemente. Eu suspirei. Estava ficando tarde e já que eu estava na casa dela eu não queria incomodá-la mais pedindo que ela me levasse.

"Está bem... eu acho.", disse a última parte mais para mim. Sentei lentamente, colocando Bella cuidadosamente na cama. Inclinei-me na direção dela, pressionando os meus lábios na sua testa. "Bella, me ligue amanhã, por favor?"

"O que você quiser," - ela repetiu minhas palavras. Eu sorri para o tom engraçado da sua voz.

Beijei uma ultima vez os seus lábios, deixando que eles demorassem um pouco lá. A vontade de mandar Jasper ir embora era loucamente tentadora. Seus lábios eram tentadores. Tudo nela ela era tentador. Eu suspirei me afastando dela. "Durma bem."

* * *

_Explicando a renúncia: Lili torce pro Sport e eu pro Flamengo. E ambos tomaram uma coça no domingo =P_

_Pessoas lindas, obrigada pelas reviews! E aos BBB's... comentem! É legal saber o que vocês pensam. Já estamos quase batendo a marca dos 400 leitores, eu sei que vcs estão aí!!! =D_

_Betarei o próximo capítulo amanhã e deve estar on quinta. Até lá!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a Lili e eu só queriamos metade da renda de Lua Nova pra pagar nossas dívidas.**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

**BPOV**

Eu podia ter socado Jasper. Eu entendi que Edward estava tentando ser legal e não me incomodar.. na verdade ele não iria. Eu queria passar mais tempo com ele. Eu fiquei muito irritada por terem cortado nosso clima.

Eu avistei o pacote de biscoitos, fechado. Suspirei e fui até a cozinha em busca de um copo de leite. Encontrei o maior copo e o enchi, pensando em devorar pelo menos metade do pacote.

"Ohh.. Jasper escolheu a hora mais imprópria, huh?" – Alice sorriu pensativa.

Eu assenti, decepção escrito em letras garrafais na minha testa. "Ele não teve a intenção." – ela defendeu.

"Eu sei. Assim como Edward, mas eu não consigo evitar.. ah, eu não sei..." – Eu encolhi meus ombros.

Voltei pro meu quarto e Alice me seguiu. "E você vai afogar sua tristeza num copo de leite e biscoitos?" – Ela sorriu enquanto abria o pacote. Me ofereceu um e depois pegou outro.

Eu assenti novamente, mordendo o biscoito, como se quisesse _desenhar _pra ela. Ela riu e deitou na minha cama. – "Você gosta mesmo dele, não?"

"Mais do que eu deveria. Ele me pediu para ligar para ele amanhã. Eu quase peguei o telefone e disquei seu número assim que ele pôs o pé pra fora do nosso apartamento." – Falei deitando ao lado dela e pousando meu braço esquerdo sobre meus olhos.

**EPOV**

Já se passavam do meio dia e eu estava me sentindo meio como criança que esperou toda uma tarde para seus pais chegarem do trabalho e fica sabendo que eles não vem. Se desse mais uma volta - no meu pequeno quarto, gastaria o chão. Me senti um bobo, ainda era cedo. Talvez ela ainda não tivesse acordado.

Jasper se desculpou pelo menos umas 10 vezes por nos interromper na noite passada. Eu não estava chateado com ele. O que me incomodava de verdade era a situação. Se eu fosse um homem completo eu seria capaz de dirigir para casa, a hora que eu quisesse. Ou pelo menos ir andando sem medo de ser atingido por um carro. Ele saiu bem cedo para ir a livraria, me deixando sozinho – e mal humorado – até ouvir _sua_ voz de novo.

Eu tentei tocar. Tentei ler. Nada me prendia atenção por muito tempo. Eu disse a mim mesmo que se ela não ligasse até as duas da tarde eu ligaria. Faltando 5 minutos para o _meu prazo_ expirar o telefone tocou:

"Alô?" – Eu respondi animado.

"Nossa! É bom ouvir sua voz também, filho." – Meu pai riu de minha avidez. Não sei porque - ou talvez saiba - senti meu coração bater mais fraco.

"Oi pai, como vai?"

"Bem. Como estão as coisas na escola?" – Ele tentava falar casualmente, mas entendi que ele estava preocupado.

"Muito bem." – Tentei manter a conversa bem casual, mas não funcionou muito bem.

"Oh, então você não sente mais falta de mim ou de sua velha mãe?" – Ele brincou. E eu ouvi, bem baixinho no fundo algo como 'Eu não sou velha'. Eu sorri ao lembrar da minha mamãe.

"É claro que sim. Diga oi a mamãe. E que eu a amo."

"Com pressa para desocupar o telefone?" – ele riu.

"Soou assim tão óbvio?" – Sorri - "Estou esperando uma ligação."

"De uma menina?"

"Pai." – Eu falei num murmúrio, roçando minha bochecha com a mão direita. Ele riu de novo e eu escutei minha mãe perguntando o que estava acontecendo.

"Tudo bem. Eu vou deixar você ir. Não deixe de ligar se precisar de qualquer coisa. Tenha um bom dia, filho."

Eu desliguei o telefone com uma ponta de culpa. Eu não deveria ter agido dessa forma com o meu pai.

Pelo menos ele me entendeu. Eu apertei o botão do meu relógio para ouvir a hora. 1:59. Me lamentei perguntando-me porque o tempo passava tão devagar para mim. Eu contei os segundos silenciosamente.

E o telefone tocou. Atendi um pouco mais cautelosamente dessa vez. "Alô?"

"Oi Edward." – ela soprou meu nome e eu não contive um sorriso.

"Como você está?" – falei me deitando.

"Melhor agora, e você?"

"Eu estaria melhor se você estivesse aqui comigo." As palavras correram garganta afora antes que eu pudesse contê-las. Eu estava indo rápido demais. Nós começamos a sair há alguns dias, não queria que ela pensasse que eu era um desequilibrado ou algo parecido.

"Na verdade eu estou me sentindo da mesma forma. Hm.. O que você fará essa tarde?" – Ela soou tímida, tão linda.

"Estou no meu apartamento sozinho. Companhia seria uma boa pedida. Sabe de alguém que gostaria de juntar-se a mim?"

"Estarei aí em 10 minutos" – Ela falou empolgada.

"O que? Sério?" – eu me sentei, de um pulo, na cama. Pensamentos como 'oh, merda!' correram por minha cabeça. Eu não tomei banho ou me barbeei. Eu ainda estava de pijamas, meu Deus!

"Você não quer que apareça aí?" – senti sua voz desanimar, instantaneamente.

"Você sabe que eu quero, Bella. Sua bobinha."

"Bem, então estarei aí em alguns minutos. Tchau Edward."

Eu desliguei e coloquei o telefone na cômoda ao lado da cama antes de quase correr para o meu closet. Primeiro eu teria que achar um jeans. Me despi o mais rápido que pude. Joguei as roupas sujas no cesto e coloquei o jeans limpo. Corri para a pia do banheiro e coloquei desodorante e corri as mãos pelo meu rosto "_Quando pêlos começaram a crescer tão rápido?"_, liguei o barbeador elétrico tentando chegar pelo menos perto de aceitável.  
Ouvi batidas a porta mais cedo do que eu esperava. Eu ainda não tinha achado uma camisa. Mas também não podia deixá-la esperando do lado de fora. "Entra!"

"Oi Edward, eu estava pensando – " Ela parou. "Oh, você precisa de mais alguns minutos?"

"Não, deixe-me colocar uma camisa." Disse caminhando em direção ao closet. Me perguntei se ela percebeu como corei de vergonha.

"Não precisa, se for somente por minha causa." – Ela disse com ar brincalhão. Ouvi quando ela sentou-se na minha cama.

Coloquei uma camisa, fui até a cama e me deitei. "O que você prefere?"

Ela soltou uma risadinha e se aconchegou a mim. "Como você preferir. Posso dizer uma coisa que vai fazer você pensar que sou uma boba?"

"Duvido que eu vá achar isso de você, mas diga." Eu a aninhei. Seu rosto contra meu peito.

"Senti sua falta."

"Também senti sua falta." – Disse honestamente. Meus braços agora ao redor de sua cintura. "Posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Claro." Seus dedos passeando por meu abdômen por cima da camisa. Me peguei pensando _"talvez devesse ter ficado sem camisa..."_

"Quando é seu aniversário?"

**BPOV**

Eu quis ligar para Edward desde que acordei. Mas Alice me convenceu de que eu deveria esperar pelo menos mais algumas horas. Não seria legal ligar as 8 da manhã. Para me ocupar fiz meu café da manhã, limpei meu quarto, fiz alguns trabalhos da faculdade, tomei um banho e até fiz uma hidratação no cabelo. Olhei o relógio. Duas da tarde não me pareceu nem tão cedo, nem tão tarde. Provavelmente ele já estaria acordado, a menos que ele tenha tirado uma soneca ou ido a igreja. Mesmo que ele tenha ido a igreja ele já deveria estar em casa. Nota memorial: Descobrir mais a respeito dele.

Dizer que não fiquei chocada ao abrir a porta do apartamento dele seria mentira. Normalmente, eu odeio surpresas. Mas essa foi tão boa. Edward estava sem camisa e com um jeans baixo. Eu esqueci o que ia dizer quando o vi. Eu não acredito que disse que ele não precisava se vestir. Me chutei mentalmente, mas relaxei quando percebi que ele não se incomodou. Sentei em sua cama observando-o colocar a camisa com cuidado para não deixar cair seus óculos. Ele veio em direção a cama e engatinhou sobre ela deitando-se ao meu lado bem confortavelmente. A necessidade de me deitar em cima dele e começar a beijá-lo como na noite passada me atingiu como um trem em altíssima velocidade mas, a muito custo, me controlei. Deitei minha cabeça em seu peito e aspirei seu cheiro inebriante.

"Quando é seu aniversário?" – ele me perguntou brincando com uma mecha do meu cabelo.

Soltei um pequeno rosnado. Não consegui evitar. "Não importa. Eu não comemoro aniversários." – Talvez tenha soado rude. Mas não consigo mesmo evitar.

"Por quê?" – Ele perguntou confuso.

"Eu odeio presentes e surpresas. Principalmente surpresas. Odeio quando pessoas gastam dinheiro comigo." – Murmurei contra seu peito.

"Bem, se é o dia que você nasceu, eu quero comemorar. Posso te levar para jantar no seu aniversário?" – Seus braços acharam minha cintura e me puxaram para cima dele.

"Edward, não gaste seu dinheiro comigo..." E enfiei meu rosto em seu pescoço.

"Então você não vai me dizer, huh?" – Eu balancei minha cabeça, sabendo que ele sentiria o movimento.

"Tudo bem então. Eu vou ter que te comprar um presente por dia até descobrir qual dia certo. Você gosta de jóias? Vamos ver..." Ele correu os dedos até o lóbulo de minha orelha esquerda, fazendo com que uma descarga elétrica corresse minha espinha. "Você tem orelha furada, então para começar.. hmm.. brincos de diamantes. E no dia seguinte.. hmm.. um colar para combinar. Que tal? Depois um bracelete, talvez. E depois disso pérolas e–"

"13 de setembro."

"O quê? Desculpe eu não entendi." – Eu sei que ele me ouviu. Mas também sabia que ele queria que eu falasse mais alto.

"Meu aniversário é dia 13 de setembro. No próximo sábado." – Cuspi as palavras me forçando a sentar na cama, mas suas mãos me apertaram e eu não consegui me levantar.

"Viu? Foi assim tão ruim?" – ele disse me puxando de volta.

"Eu não quero fazer nada no meu aniversário. Por favor." – Eu implorei. Ele me deitou de volta enquanto brincava com meus cabelos.

"Tudo bem. Mas podemos pelo menos ir jantar? Por favor?" - Ele estava fazendo aquela carinha que não me deixa negar nada. Se eu olhasse era jogo perdido.

"E se eu cozinhar?" – Tentei negociar.

"Você não deveria cozinhar no seu aniversário" – ele suspirou – "Mas se é o que você quer."

"Sim, é o que eu quero." – Eu estava feliz por ter conseguido. Me aconcheguei mais ainda, sentindo seu cheiro.

"Bella, você pode me fazer um favor?" – Seus dedos correram minha espinha lentamente.

"Qualquer coisa."

"Você pode me mostrar o caminho de sua casa? A pé, eu digo." – Ele estava envergonhado por me pedir isso, eu podia dizer. Levantei meu rosto e beijei-o levemente, torcendo para que isso mudasse sua expressão de volta para aquela que eu tanto gosto. Ele sorriu nos meus lábios.

"Eu adoraria."

A caminhada foi silenciosa. Não demorou mais que 10 minutos, mesmo que andando lenta e cautelosamente. Juntos. Sua mão segurando constantemente a minha. A outra segurando sua bengala. Era fascinante observá-lo. Ele era muito mais gracioso que eu. Eu senti uma certa inveja.

"Edward, chegamos." – falei quando chegamos a porta da frente. Sua mão soltou a minha e ele tocou a porta, analisando-a – e acredito eu, memorizando-a. Minha mão foi até a maçaneta e eu ouvi uma risadinha e algo quebrando. Ouvi a voz de Alice.

"Oh! Assim.. continua!"

"Eww!" – Meu rosto corando.

"Biblioteca uma porra!" – Edward começou a rir alto. Eu olhei para ele confusa mas fiquei quieta.

"Vamos voltar?"

"Vamos para qualquer lugar longe daqui" – disse me virando e pegando sua mão. Ele riu de novo.

Mais uma vez ficamos em silêncio. Eu estava realmente desconfortável e pensei que Edward também estava..

**EPOV**

Eu contei cada passo enquanto voltávamos. Achei o caminho razoavelmente fácil. Eu só precisava atravessar uma rua e o caminho era curto depois disso.

Eu ouvi os barulhos de dentro da casa antes dela. Um barulho de um tapa e algo quebrando.

"Oh! Assim.. continua!" – Alice parecia estar realmente gostando de estar fazendo o que quer que estivesse fazendo. E então me toquei sobre Jasper. Quando ouvi Bella não consegui me segurar e ri alto.

"Biblioteca uma porra! Vamos voltar?"

Ela concordou e não vi isso com surpresa. Tinha certeza que eles estavam na sala e Bella não gostou do pouco que viu.

Recontei os passos desde o meu apartamento até o dela e cheguei bem perto na contagem. Bom sinal. Com certeza poderia ir até seu apartamento sozinho. Isso fez com que eu me sentisse bem.

Quando chegamos ao meu apartamento Bella quebrou o silêncio.

"Edward posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Vá em frente." – eu disse trancando a porta. Sentei na minha cama e me recostei. Para meu desgosto, ela não se juntou a mim.

"Como estamos?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Nós estamos namorando? Digo, você é meu namorado? Quero dizer... hmm.. estamos fazendo planos e eu não tenho certeza se você quer que sejamos amigos. Parece que temos um tipo de amizade colorida –"

"Bella, você quer ser minha namorada?" – Eu sei que soou formal demais, mas ela parecia precisar ouvir a pergunta.

"Eu quero." – Ela se sentou na cama – "Mas você tem certeza?"

"Bella, minha querida Bella." – Tateei até encontrar sua cintura puxando-a para mim. "_Você_ tem certeza?"

"Sim." Ela sussurrou. Seus lábios encontraram os meus, deixando um gosto doce na minha boca.

Deitei-me na cama, trazendo-a para junto de mim. Nenhum de nós precisou dizer nada. Estávamos felizes e radiantes. Eu mais feliz do que já estive em muito tempo.

.

Jasper voltou depois de um tempo. Ouvi as chaves girando no trinco da porta. "E aí, como foi na biblioteca?"

"Bem, consegui adiantar bastante uns papéis." – Ele disse parecendo um pouco cansado. Bella enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço e começou a rir. "O quê?"

"E a Alice?" – Perguntei educadamente?

"Bem, eu acho..."

"Ela me pareceu muito bem." – falei e Bella riu mais ainda no meu pescoço, seus dedos em meus ombros.

"Devo evitar sentar no sofá por um tempo?" Bella murmurou contra minha pele. Eu ri.

"Umm..."

"Ew, Eww. Oh, eu vou precisar de água sanitária para livrar minha mente daquelas imagens." – Bella se sentou e era evidente que isso a deixava desconfortável.

Finalmente consegui parar de rir, peguei as mãos dela e perguntei. "Você veio dirigindo ou andando?"

"Andando."

"Então permita-me levar a senhorita para casa."


	7. Chapter 7

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. Eu estou aceitando qualquer um dos dois pra me ajudar na semana de provas na faculdade, já a Lil****i ****topava ajuda dos dois pra ajudá-la a montar a Árvore de Natal.****

* * *

**

**Capítulo VII**

**BPOV**

Caminhamos juntos, mas dessa vez ninguém guiava ninguém. Caminhávamos lado a lado. Nossas mãos entrelaçadas - balançando - emananavam uma energia apaixonante. Engraçado ele ter percebido primeiro que chegamos.

"Vou te ver amanhã?" – perguntei descansando minha cabeça em seu ombro.

"Estarei no banquinho, como sempre." - ele me disse com um sorriso. "O que você acha de estudarmos amanhã a noite?"

"Isso seria muito bom." – disse sentindo borboletas de felicidade no meu estômago.

Então ele se inclinou para frente tocando nossos lábios. Senti fogo em minhas veias, minhas mãos caminharam para seus cabelos castanho avermelhados. Suas mãos em minhas costas, me trazendo mais para perto dele. Soltei um pequeno suspiro de prazer. Ele então, beijou minha testa, "Te vejo amanhã."

"Okay." - falei num suspiro - "Você quer que eu te leve para casa?"

Ele soltou uma risada gostosa. "Bella, eu posso voltar sozinho. Não se preocupe."

"Mas –" ele levantou a mão como que pedindo para que eu não continuasse. "Eu não me ofereceria para te trazer em casa se eu precisasse que você me levasse de volta." Falou tocando de leve meus lábios.

"Me ligue assim que chegar em casa." - pedi. "Por favor."

Ele suspirou. "Tudo bem, mas só o farei por já estar sentindo falta de sua linda voz."

Sorri com suas palavras tão doces. Ele se virou e começou o caminho para casa pela calçada. Eu fiquei olhando da porta, ainda aberta. Travei uma batalha interna por segundos e decidi fechar a porta e segui-lo há alguns metros de distância, talvez. Longe bastante para ele não me ouvir. Perto suficiente para que eu pudesse vê-lo.

Meu coração quase parou quando Edward parou para atravessar a rua. Me perguntei o quão bravo ele ficaria se soubesse que eu o estava seguindo. Já o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele era bastante orgulhoso. Mas também me conhecia o bastante para saber que não teria paz enquanto não o visse entrar, em segurança, no seu apartamento.

Fiquei parada próxima a porta de seu apartamento e vi quando ele colocou a mão no bolso de seu jeans a fim de buscar suas chaves. Ele entrou e eu vi quando ele pegou o celular.

O meu telefone vibrou no meu bolso. Comecei a caminhar para o meu apartamento e atendi "Olá!" - falei tentando parecer casual. Fiz o que fiz e parecia ser bobo. Mas ele teria que entender se um dia descobrisse.

"Fez um bom passeio?" - senti sua voz brincalhona.

"Não faço idéia do que você está falando." - culpa pingava por cada uma das minhas palavras. Droga, pelo visto não consigo mentir para ele.

"Você mente muito mal, Bella." – definitivamente não consigo mentir para ele. E então ele soltou um riso tímido e todos os meus pensamentos negativos se desmancharam. "Falamos amanhã."

"Boa noite, Edward." - soprei seu nome, ainda me sentindo uma boba por estar sendo super protetora. Pelo menos ele não estava chateado com isso.

Voltei ao meu apartamento e encontrei Alice. As lembranças da tarde povoaram minha mente e involuntariamente pousei meus olhos no sofá e notei que a manta que usamos para cobri-lo não estava lá.

"Oie! Como foi sua tarde?" – Alice falou num tom muitíssimo alegre.

"Muito boa e a sua?" E então me toquei que a lavadora de roupas estava ligada. "Deixa pra lá, eu já sei a resposta."

Alice nem tentou reverter a situação. Ela corou violentamente e então um sorriso radiante tomou seu rosto. "Pelo menos estou lavando." - ela gritou da cozinha.

"Ewwww" – virei meus olhos. "Espero que você esteja usando água sanitária."

"Eu sempre uso!"

"Eeewwww!!"

**EPOV**

Passamos os próximos 3 dias fazendo, basicamente o mesmo: sentávamos no intervalo no mesmo banquinho do campus e depois nos encontrávamos no meu apartamento, para estudarmos.

E sim, nós estudávamos. Pelo menos por algum espaço de tempo. Jasper nunca ficava em casa. Ele estava sempre muito ocupado com papéis para a faculdade. Quinta foi diferente porque eu tinha aula de música, que para minha era piada.

Depois da aula vim para meu apartamento pensando no que comprar de aniversário, para Bella. Não fiquei sentado por 2 minutos e ouvi batidas a porta.

"Entra." – gritei do sofá sem querer levantar para atender a porta. Pura preguiça.

"Oi Eddie. Eu vim ver se o Jazz queria sair para almoçar, mas pelo visto ele não ta aqui, né.. err.. bem, já que ele não ta aqui, você ta afim de ir comer alguma coisa?" Emmet perguntou.

Eu me perguntei se ele estava fazendo isso por educação ou se realmente queria minha companhia. Mas de fato, eu estava com fome. "Sim, por que não?"

"Demorou! Então vamos. Estou com tanta fome que poderia comer um urso." – ele falou mais que animado.

Fomos para um restaurante mexicano. Só de andar até o restaurante meu apetite aumentou e senti água na boca. O cheiro era maravilhoso.

Era muito fácil conversar com Emmet. Ele é muito engraçado e fala exatamente o que lhe passa a cabeça. Sem precisar se preocupar em enfeitar ou medir palavras. Admiro isso em uma pessoa.

Ele comeu dez vezes mais a quantidade que achei que ele comeria e eu comecei a me perguntar o quão grande ele era.

Quando acabamos de comer eu decidi fazer-lhe uma pergunta, sabendo que provavelmente ouviria risadas. "Então.. minha namorada faz aniversário sábado e eu não sei o que comprar para ela... Alguma dica?"

Antes que eu pudesse dizer que não se preocupasse eu o ouvi tirando o telefone do bolso.

"Oi amorzinho, você pode me ajudar numa coisinha?" _silêncio _"Não, eu não ferrei com o Jeep de novo." _–_ "Não, eu juro!" - "Não, amorzinho. Um amigo meu precisa de ajuda com um presente pra namorada." – "Não sei – Não, não vou perguntar isso." – "Por que é indelicado". – "Tá bom, tá bom. Eu pergunto." – Ele limpou a garganta – "Ela quer saber quanto você pretende gastar."

Sorri pra mim mesmo. "Ela é a pessoa mais incrível que eu já conheci. Não me importo. Pagarei cada centavo com prazer indescritível."

"Hmm.. ele não se importa em gastar. Oh. Bem, sim – Oh. Okay – mas amorinho, tá tarde. Amor. – Não – Tudo bem, tudo bem. Te vejo em meia hora. Eu também te amo!" – E eu ouvi o telefone deslizando para se fechar, indicando que a ligação terminara. "Ela nos mandou encontrá-la na joalheria em meia hora. Espero que esteja tudo bem, por você."

"Não acho que ela vá aceitar um não como resposta."

"Rosalie nunca aceita um não como resposta." – ele suspirou.

Pagamos a conta e nos dirigimos a joalheria. Eu tinha certeza que Bella não era do tipo de mulher que gostava de jóias, mas enfim.

.

"Oi, você deve ser Edward. Sou a Rose." - sua voz não era doce como a de Bella ou estridente como a de Alice. Era uma voz sensual, muito feminina. "Então, conte-me mais sobre essa menina."

"Ela é ótima. Simples e doce. Inteligente. Não gosta de exageros, Já percebi que ela usa brincos." – eu tentava pensar o que poderia comprar para ela, naquele lugar.

"Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos? Tempo suficiente para um anel?" - gostei dela. Não era de rodeios.

"Acredito que não..." - admiti meio triste.

"Isso nos leva a braceletes e cordões." – ela soou decidida e me puxou para algum lugar. Pensei comigo mesmo - "Um bracelete não é má idéia."

"Oi, como posso ajudá-los hoje?" - uma mulher mais velha falou, provavelmente a meio metro de distância.

"Gostaríamos de ver alguns braceletes, por favor." Rosalie disse numa voz doce, mas decidida. Ela estava curtindo a situação. Me perguntei onde Emmett estava.

"Bom. Nós entramos com um novo catálogo de braceletes essa semana. E estamos com uma ótima promoção para quem quiser gravar mensagens neles. Ficam muito bonitos..." E a mulher continuou a falar. Eu estava absorto em meus pensamentos.

"Ok, eu gostei desse." Rosalie colocou um em minhas mãos. Era frio e fino. Tinha um belo acabamento.

"Você pode gravar uma mensagem nesse." Perguntei a vendedora. "E fazer com que fique pronto até o sábado?"

**BPOV**

Já se passavam das nove da noite e Edward ainda não tinha me ligado. Eu sabia que ele tinha aula de música hoje, mas ainda assim estava preocupada. E eu estava sentindo falta da voz dele. Inquieta, decidi ligar, mesmo que fosse somente para deixar uma mensagem na caixa postal.

Ele atendeu no terceiro toque. "Olá." – a voz dele parecia feliz.

"Oi, o que você está fazendo?" – perguntei tentando manter o tom casual.

"Estou indo para casa. Estava pensando em te ligar. Fui almoçar com um amigo hoje, Emmett."

"E você se divertiu?" Eu estava feliz por ele. Eu me preocupava com ele por tantos motivos. Ele não fazia o estilo amigável ou social. Mas super valia a pena, no final.

"Yep. Eu vou te levar onde fomos qualquer dia desses. A melhor comida mexicana da região, Trejo's."

"Eu vou amar, tenho certeza. Eu queria saber o que você quer comer no sábado."

"O que você quiser. É o seu aniversário."

"Estava pensando em fazer uma carne. O que você acha?" – perguntei nervosa. Me incomodava o fato de não saber o que ele preferia, o que ele não gostava... Queria conhecer e aprender cada pedacinho de seu mundo.

"Humm... Oh, isso me deu uma idéia. Eu posso fazer umas batatas coradas como acompanhamento. Você gosta?"

"Sim. Você cozinha?"

"Sim, desde que você tenha um microondas."

"Garotos serão sempre garotos."

Ele riu mais alto me fazendo sorrir. "Você gosta ou não?"

"Sim, eu adoro. Não se preocupe; temos um microondas aqui. Amanhã vou ao mercado comprar tudo que precisamos. Tem algo em especial que você queira?"

"Você sabe que eu vou com você e pagarei pelas compras, não sabe?" – ele falou com uma voz muito séria, dessa vez.

Rosnei mais alto do que deveria – "Não, Edward, você não vai."

"Você não vai pagar pelo seu jantar de aniversário."

"Sim eu vou, são poucas coisas. Além do mais eu não quero que você fique gastando seu dinheiro."

Quis me chutar mentalmente por parecer tão infantil.

"Bem, se você não quer que eu pague, terei que te levar para sair. Pode perguntar a Alice qual melhor restaurante aqui por perto, por favor?"

Rosnei ainda mais alto. Perdi a batalha. "Ok, ok. Mas apenas pequenas coisas. Odeio pensar que você está gastando dinheiro comigo."

"Tudo bem! Não é nenhum sacrifício. E eu quero fazer."

"Onde você consegue tanto dinheiro? Você não trabalha! Eu vou odiar saber que você gasta o dinheiro dos seus pais comigo." - cuspi as palavras tão rápido que coloquei a mão na boca ao terminar. Foi tão rude. Impensado. Mais uma vez, me chutei mentalmente.

"Eu tenho meu próprio dinheiro." – ele falou calmamente. Rolei meus olhos. Odiava todo esse ar misterioso.

"E como você tem dinheiro? Ele simplesmente brota do chão? Como mágica?" – certo tom irritadiço na minha voz.

"Ganhei em forma de herança de meus avôs, quando fiz 18 anos. Meu avô era um advogado muito bem sucedido. Tinha diversas empresas pelo país. Quando ele e minha avó morreram, sua fortuna foi dividida em dois: metade para mim – único neto, metade para meus pais." – ele não pareceu se comover muito ao me contar isso. Me senti uma idiota de marca maior diante tamanha grosseria.

"Me desculpe.."

"Pelo que, Bella?" – ele pareceu meio confuso.

"Por ser tão idiota. Não deveria ter perguntado isso. Pelo menos não dessa maneira." – Suspirei. E por alguma razão, lágrimas rolaram dos meus olhos.

"Oh, Por Deus, Bella! Você não está sendo idiota. Teimosa talvez." – ele falou sério, mas ainda, doce.

"Me perdoe" – funguei. Agradeci mentalmente por ele não estar comigo nesse momento, odiava quando as pessoas me pegavam nesses momentos fracos.

"Bem.. façamos assim: Você me deixa comprar as coisas de sábado e eu esqueço isso. Que tal?" - ele falou com ar brincalhão.

"Merda." – pronto, agora perdi a guerra. "Ótimo. Mas não pense que ficarei sorrindo pra isso."

"Estarei aí as 5." – ele riu, aquela risada que eu tanto gosto e seu tom de voz voltou ao normal.. "Boa noite, Bella."

**EPOV**

Eu não conseguia acreditar ou entender o porquê de Bella estar sendo tão cabeça dura com relação as pequenas compras. Ela me ignorou a viagem toda até o mercado, se recusando a falar comigo. Eu achei um pouco engraçado, confesso. Eu sabia que ela não estava tão chateada. Ainda mais quando ela deslizou sua mão até a minha.

Bella empurrava o carrinho e eu segurava em uma das pontas, andando pelos corredores do mercado. "Então, qual tipo de bolo você quer?"

"Sem bolo."

"Torta."

"Não." - ela resmungou

"Arroz Doce?" - eu zoei. "Precisamos de um docinho para comemorar seu aniversário!"

"Eu tenho você, é o suficiente." – A mão dela segurou a fivela do meu cinto. Agarrei seus quadris e puxei-a para mim.

"Você já me tem." – falei ao seu ouvido, beijando seu pescoço. "Escolha alguma outra coisa."

"Ta boom.. Você gosta de bolo de chocolate?" – sua cabeça pendendo para um lado, facilitando meu caminho para beijá-la.

Eu me esqueci que estávamos no meio de um mercado até que ouvi uma criança andando perto de nós. Bella corou violentamente e saiu do meu abraço. Sorri de sua reação. Fiquei com a mão no fim de suas costas o resto das compras. Ela fez manha na hora de pagar, mas forcei um pouco e segui com meu plano.

Já na caminhonete puxei-a para o meu colo. Meus dedos correndo suas costas. Comecei a beijar seu pescoço, meu nariz roçando carinhosamente todo caminho. "Foi tão ruim?" - sussurei ao pé de seu ouvido.

"Sim" – ela sussurrou. Suas mãos na minha cintura.

"Me deixe.. Eu gosto de te mimar, Bella." – soprei bem ao pé do ouvido dela. Senti-a estremecer. Puxei-a mais para perto ainda e dei um leve chupão na pele doce de seu pescoço.

"Você não precisa me mimar. Só de fazer isso... – " Seus dedos bagunçando meus cabelos, puxando-os levemente.

"Assim você me mima..." – falei ainda sobre seu pescoço. Senti um leve gemido pular de seus lábios. Pousei uma de minhas mãos em seu rosto para sentir sua expressão. Um sorrisinho tímido nos seus lábios e suas bochechas quentes.

"Você é tão bom para mim." – ela beijou minha testa – "Vamos para casa, temos que colocar algumas coisas na geladeira antes que derretam ou estraguem."

* * *

_Flooores!_

_N/T rápida: a Isa (oi flor!) comentou sobre a classificação M dessa fic e eu decidi esclarecer aqui rapidinho. Essa fic contém lemons. E muito bons, se me permitem. Eu já tô sabendo que tem gente que não gosta desse tipo de leitura (fiquei chocada) então eu preciso que vocês me deêm uma luz aqui: eu odeio spoiler. Então se tiver algum leitor aí que NÃO goste/ache ofensivo esse tipo de leitura fale agora ou cale-se para sempre! Eu avisarei por PM quando o capítulo que tem lemon aparecer. Eu sei, eu sei.. seria muito mais fácil avisar numa nota antes de começar o capítulo, mas como eu disse anteriormente, eu não gosto de spoiler. E esse aviso não deixa de ser um._

_Ok, certinho? Bom, essas duas semanas são de provas pra mim e tá enrolado. Eu não prometerei mais capítulos essa semana (mas tentarei). Torçam pra que eu não fique em muitas P6 para que semana que vem eu esteja livre ;)_

_Falei pra c&(^$ agora vou-me._

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews! E pra não perder o costume.. clica no verdinho aí!  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a Lili e eu apostamos que eles são mais hots que o aquecimento global.

* * *

**

**Capítulo VIII**

Edward recusou que eu o pegasse no sábado, alegando ter várias coisas pra fazer. Quando me ofereci para levá-lo em casa, ele simplesmente beijou meus lábios e disse-me que ele poderia ir sozinho.

Alice já estava de pé quando eu acordei as 10. Ela pulou em mim e me deu um grande abraço. "Feliz aniversário! Fiz muffins pra você!"

E assim eu vi meu "presente". Uma cesta de vime e os muffins de banana e nozes arrumados dentro dela. Além disso, uma caneca de café já pronto esperava por mim. Eu abracei-a de volta antes agarrar o meu café-da-manhã.

"Então, quais são seus planos para hoje?"

"Bem, na verdade ..." Eu não sabia como dizer isso sem ofender seus sentimentos. "Eu vou preparar um jantar para mim e o Edward, e pensei se você poderia..."

"Se eu posso fugir essa noite? Já tinha planejado isso. Eu e o Jazzy vamos pra um hotel essa noite. Não tínhamos certeza em qual dos dormitórios vocês ficariam hoje, então preferimos assegurar onde nós iríamos dormir." Ela deu ombros, um pequeno sorriso espalhado pelo seu rosto

"O que você quer dizer, quando disse _qual dos dormitórios_?" Perguntei meio confusa.

"Faz um tempinho que vocês estão namorando. Então você não gostaria de um aniversário... _prazeroso_?" - ela piscou seus olhos castanhos, fazendo-me rir.

"Eu havia pensado nisso." - disse-lhe honestamente enquanto esmigalhava uns dos meus murffins e levava os pedacinhos a minha boca. "Eu nunca fiz algo desse tipo, e nem ele também."

"Mais razões para que fiquem sozinhos! Afinal você gosta do Edward, não é? " Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para mim.

"Muito." Sorri. Pensar nele já me fazia feliz.

"Então, deixe as coisas rolarem. Enfim, eu tenho algo pra você hoje à noite." Alice agarrou alguma caixa que estava escondida. E eu gemi.

"Você não precisava fazer isso. Sério mesmo." Peguei o pacote rosa parecendo muito suspeito. "O que é isso?"

"Abra, boba!" Alice comandou, empurrando o pacote mais ainda.

Retirei o conteúdo da caixa lentamente. Era vestido curto e preto de cetim, e algo que normalmente nunca usaria: Sapatos pretos de salto. Olhei bestificada para os presentes durante um tempinho, um tanto surpreendida.

"Vestido tamanho 38 e sapatos 37 não é?" O sorriso de Alice aumentou com uma expressão única na face. Com certeza ela estava orgulhosa de si mesma por ter acertado as medidas.

"Alice, eu não vou usar isso. É muito sabe..." Eu choraminguei.

"Use para o Edward, aceite como se fosse um presente meu pra ele." Ela brincou. "Que horas ele chega?"

"5:30." Respondi desejando que ele chegasse 7 horas mais cedo.

"Bem, isso me dá tempo suficiente para arrumá-la antes de sair!" Alice disse alegremente. Meu coração caiu para o meu estômago, ao pensar nas torturas que ela estava prestes a me fazer passar.

**EPOV**

Chamei um táxi e peguei a pulseira e o buquê de rosas. Eu ia chegar um pouco mais cedo na casa de Bella. Não lhe avisei sobre a mudança de horário, e esperei que ela não se incomodasse. Paguei o taxista, deixando-lhe antes uma boa gorjeta, e fui seguindo pelo trajeto que já tinha me acostumando. Ainda eram 5 horas, mas eu estava ansioso para ficar perto dela.

Eu bati na porta, e um súbito medo que me invadiu. A porta abriu devagar, soprando ar frio em minha direção.

"Ah Edward... Ei, você não tinha que me comprar nada. Eu te disse isso." Bella se queixou, e tive a impressão que ela estava batendo seu pé descalço rapidamente na cerâmica.

"É o aniversário da minha namorada, e sim eu tinha que comprar." Eu fiz beicinho e a ouvi suspirar.

"Bem, vamos lá dentro." Ela pegou as flores das minhas mãos. Ouvi um suspiro profundo então minha mão foi tomada novamente. "Elas tem um cheiro maravilhoso."

Eu andava atrás dela quando minha mão sutilmente encostou sua cintura. Eu fui agraciado com um leve toque de cetim e instantaneamente o desejo de tomá-la foi esmagador. Pus meus braços ao redor de Bella e puxei-a para mim, beijando seus lábios muito próximos. Ela gemeu na minha boca, levando seus braços ao meu pescoço. Gostaria de saber o que ela tinha feito com as flores.

Após alguns minutos ela se afastou de mim ofegante e suspirou. "Deixe-me colocar as flores na água."

"Bem, enquanto isso eu posso começar a fazer as batatas para o jantar." Eu disse, colocando o meu presente cuidadosamente em cima do balcão.

"Do que você vai precisar?" Ela pediu, desajeitada com alguma coisa, bem atrás de mim.

"Das batatas, uma tigela com água e um garfo."

"O-kay." Ela parecia confusa, mas assentiu e colocou tudo que eu pedi na minha frente.

Trabalhei rapidamente lavando e preparando as batatas, fazendo furos ao longo delas. Coloquei-as na tigela de água, em seguida, no microondas. "Ajuste para 30 minutos, por favor."  
Ouvi o dígito dos números quando ela pressionou o teclado, em seguida, o zumbido começou. "Bem, isso não é coisa de um mestre-cuca." Ela brincou envolvendo seus braços em volta da minha cintura.

Dei ombros e ela riu outra vez. "Você sabia que..." Eu decidi colocá-la em cima do balcão. Ela riu mais alto, quando eu a levantei e envolvi suas pernas na minha cintura. "...você é má." Me inclinei para frente e beijei seu ombro, que percebi, estavam descobertos.

"Edward, eu preciso fazer a carne." Ela disse distraidamente, suas pernas puxando-me mais para perto.

"Num minuto. Antes você tem que abrir o seu presente." Eu peguei a caixa que estava logo ao lado, colocando-o o pequeno objeto em suas mãos.

"Edward... você não deveria." Ela rosnou outra vez.

"Pode parar. Eu não posso devolver. Então, abra e, por favor, me diga se você gostou." Eu a beijei sentindo o doce cheiro de seu pescoço.

Ouvi o papel sendo rasgado e o click da abertura da caixa. Um pequeno suspiro escapou de seus lábios. "Ah..."

"É feia?" Perguntei, preocupado pela falta de resposta.

"É tão linda." Ela parecia à beira das lágrimas.

Tomei a pulseira de seus dedos e corri o meu dedo nas duas mensagens gravadas. Uma era o nome de Bella e a outra era uma mensagem em Braille. Peguei seu pulso esquerdo e coloquei a pulseira. Eu trouxe sua mão para os meus lábios, beijando seu pulso lentamente. "Você gostou?"

"Eu adorei." Ela sussurrou. Levei a minha mão até seu rosto, sentindo a umidade lá. Pressionei meus lábios pela sua pele, beijando as lágrimas e afastando-as. Deixei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos e beijei sua testa.

"O que diz a mensagem?"

Maldosamente eu ri comigo mesmo. "É sobre o que eu penso. Sei que logo você descobrir. Agora, quanto aos bifes?"

**BPOV**

O jantar foi ótimo, assim como a sobremesa, que foi ainda melhor, porque fiquei sentada no colo de Edward o tempo todo.

"Este foi o melhor aniversário que eu já tive." Eu disse a ele honestamente, beijando o restinho de chocolate que estava no cantinho da boca dele.

"Bem, não foi o meu aniversário, mas estou muito feliz." Ele brincou.

Suas mãos alisavam o comprimento do meu braço nu, deslizando para o meu pulso. Eu dei uma olhadinha no objeto prata que estava ali agora. Era lindo. Eu odiava não saber o significado, mas logo que tivesse a oportunidade iria saber o que diziam aquelas linhas.

Andei com Edward até o sofá, sentado em seu colo quando ele ficou confortável. "O que você gostaria de fazer?"

"Eu já estou fazendo." Ele respondeu seriamente. Suas mãos foram ao meu quadril, trazendo-me para perto dele. Nossos lábios colidiram pela terceira vez na noite. Entretanto foi forte desta vez, mais quente.

Saí de seus lábios e olhei pra ele. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça e sua pele corada, seus lábios ligeiramente brilhantes devido a umidade de nossos beijos. As palavras de Alice voltaram pra minha mente. Eu queria ter um aniversario _prazeroso? _Ao vê-lo eu soube instantaneamente a resposta.

Inclinei-me, pegando o lóbulo de sua orelha, entre os meus dentes. Ele respirou fundo, uma de suas mãos agarrando mais forte um de meus lados. "Edward, eu quero te mostrar uma coisa."

Ele suspirou, e depois pressionou os lábios deles em minha mandíbula. "Acho que eu não vou conseguir ver..."

Eu ignorei sua resposta sarcástica e coloquei as minhas mãos sobre a dele. Enquanto ele continuava a beijar meu pescoço eu deslizei nossas mãos do meu quadril, passando pela minha barriga e parando nos meus seios. A sua reação não foi nada do que eu esperava ou desejava.

Ele se afastou, tanto com sua boca quanto com as mãos. Sua boca formou uma linha dura. A confusão se apoderava de mim. Ele me queria, não? Ele fazia tantas insinuações. Eu só tinha tomado a iniciativa. Isso era algo errado?

"Sinto muito, mas não posso fazer isso." Ele disse suavemente. Ele me tirou delicadamente de seu colo e me colocou ao seu lado.

"Porque não?" Lágrimas já estavam caindo das minhas bochechas.

"Você merece coisa melhor Bella." Ele se levantou, mas não andou.

"Eu quero _você_." Eu resmunguei enquanto as lágrimas caiam pesadamente.

"Você merece um homem que pode dizer a todos qual é a cor dos seus olhos, sem ter que te perguntar antes. Merece um homem que pode te deixar em casa. Você merece um homem que te olhe e veja como você está linda no momento." Sua voz era dura e baixa. Como ele pode dizer essas coisas? Edward começou a ir em direção à porta.

Levantei-me, correndo em sua direção. "Quero um homem que me faça rir e sorrir. Eu quero um homem que me faça feliz. Edward. E ele é você. "Eu puxei sua camisa, tentando deixá-lo parado pra me escutar.

"Você merece um homem _completo._" Ele rosnou furioso.

"Você _é _um homem completo." Eu gritei pra ele, confusa com tudo isso. Várias sensações estavam correndo loucamente pelo meu corpo. A volúpia de antes, o desejo, dor, raiva, confusão, tristeza e tantas outras.

"Não, eu não sou!" Ele gritou de volta, e bateu a porta para abrir e fechou-a quando saiu.

Eu chorei muito. Corri para o meu quarto, a dor fluindo facilmente pelo meu corpo. Tirei a pulseira e joguei em cima do criado-mudo. Eu esfreguei as palmas da mão contra meus olhos, tentando limpar as lágrimas. Eu precisava falar com alguém. Eu só não sabia com quem. Eu peguei meu celular e procurei lentamente pelos contatos. Eu escolhi o único que podia imaginar.

"Alice, oi, você pode me fazer um favor?"

"Oi, o que aconteceu? Você está chorando?" Alice disse freneticamente.

"Eu. .. eu... eu só ... Eu realmente preciso de uma amiga agora." Eu gaguejei ao telefone.

"Você ainda está no apartamento?" Ela esperou por uma resposta. "Eu vou estar aí em dez minutos."

"Obrigada." Eu nem sequer disse que não precisava vir. Eu era muito egoísta. Eu realmente precisava de alguém para me acalmar agora e me dizer que tudo iria ficar bem.

A pulseira brilhava sobre o móvel. Eu fui até ela e coloquei-a no pulso novamente. Eu examinei-a atentamente. A frustração me dominava. Eu liguei o computador e procurei pelo alfabeto braille.

Eu analisei cuidadosamente, cada uma das letras escritas na mensagem. Levei cerca de 10 minutos para completar. As lágrimas voltaram fortemente quando descobri o significado.

_Ver você e como ver o paraíso. _

**EPOV**

Eu não fui muito longe. Eu estava quase em casa quando parei e me sentei na calçada. Puxei os óculos do meu rosto e para enxugar as lágrimas.

Eu sabia o que ela estava fazendo. Eu sabia que minha mão ia aos seus seios. Eu queria possuí-la. Queria tocar cada parte dela. Mas então, as dúvidas começaram a surgir. Se eu seria o bastante pra ela. Por certo eu não seria capaz de fazê-la tão feliz como ela me fazia. Era injusto manter Bella presa comigo. Eu a deixaria seguir e ela teria uma vida normal. Ela merece coisa melhor.

Porque eu agi desse jeito em pleno seu aniversário? Eu era um grande imbecil. Eu a fiz chorar e me odiei por isso. Ela era muito boa para chorar.

Eu gostava muito de Bella. Queria estar com ela. Ela disse que queria a mim, mesmo assim, eu não poderia machucá-la.

"Que diabos você fez?" Alice gritou com sua voz estridente no meu ouvido. Eu vacilei, colocando meus óculos novamente.

"Eu fui um idiota." Eu sussurrei, minha cara indo para minhas mãos.

"Eu sei! Ela ligou pra mim. Chorando. Você tem sorte por eu não te bater." Ela rosnou.

"Eu mereço isso." Era minha resposta mais sincera.

"O que aconteceu, Edward?" Ela suspirou sentado ao meu lado.

"Nós... _íamos _... Ela queria aprofundar nosso relacionamento, mas eu... eu fiquei com medo. Não há outra palavra que descreva melhor. _Eu quero. _Eu realmente quero ir mais longe. Mas também desejo que ela tenha uma vida normal, sem ter lidar com a minha deficiência. Ela merece ser feliz." Eu fungava, a minha mão limpando a última lágrima.

Uma pequena mão bateu na parte de trás da minha cabeça. "Você é um idiota. Ela adora você! Ela não pára de sorrir quando ela está falando, pensando, ou quando fica com você. Porra, ela ainda _sonha _com você. Eu ouvi ela chamando seu nome numa noite dessas. Então, se você ama sua vida é melhor você levantar essa sua bunda daí e resolver essa confusão ou eu então vou te bater de verdade!" Ela disse ainda furiosa.

"Agora, eu vou voltar para o meu carro e eu não quero mais nenhum telefonema dela. Você me entendeu?"

"Alice, eu não sei se posso."

"Ela gosta de você, muito. Caramba, ela te ama. Ela vai te perdoar. Isso se você voltar para lá." Ela levantou do meu lado, puxando-me para ficar de pé.

Eu fiz o que ela me disse, pisando firme de volta até a casa. Não me incomodei em bater. Eu sabia que ela não iria estar na sala, mas sim, no seu quarto. Sabia que tentaria se esconder do seu embaraço, tal como eu. Éramos parecidos até nisso.

Eu sabia o caminho, felizmente. Havia poucos obstáculos. Achei a porta e bati levemente sobre ela.

A porta abriu lentamente e eu ouvi um suspiro. Eu não esperava _aquela_ reação.


	9. Chapter 9

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a Lili e eu...** **MORREMOS DE INVEJA DA BELLA!!!

* * *

**

**Capítulo IX**

**EPOV**

Bella socou meu braço diversas vezes, fazendo com que eu me esquivasse de seus murros . _"Isto ... é ... por ... ... me ...fazer.... chorar ... ... no meu ... aniversário ..." _Ela disse entre todos os socos. Não eram muito fortes, mas eu não me surpreenderia se aparecesse em alguma contusão amanhã.

Esfreguei meu braço, depois de todas as porradas dizendo, "Eu mereço muito mais do que isso. Eu estou arrependido, me desculpe Bella. _Estou com medo." _

"Eu sei, Edward. Eu também tenho medo. Me dê suas mãos." Ela disse suavemente.

"Pra que?" Eu perguntei, mas ela foi mais rápida e pressionou-as sobre o seu rosto.

"Quero que você me veja enquanto eu digo isso." Ela respirou fundo antes de começar. "Eu adoro tê-lo como meu namorado. Não fico assim tão feliz há muito tempo. Eu quero você. Eu te quero mais do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. Você é um homem _completo _pra mim."

A sinceridade era clara em sua voz. Eu deslizava meus dedos contra sua pele macia. Era quente e aconchegante. E não havia raiva alguma enquanto ela falava. "Eu quero ser completo, para você. Eu não vou mais embora Bella. Eu só queria não ser..."

"Cale a boca. Não diga mais nada." Ela pressionou seu corpo contra o meu, me beijando com tanta força que acabamos caindo no chão. Ela ficou por cima mim, nossos lábios nunca se partindo. Sentei-me com as costas pra parede, puxando Bella pro meu colo. Seus braços ficaram enrolados em volta do pescoço. "Ver você é como ver o paraiso."

"Você descobriu." Eu ri contra seus lábios.

Ela repousou a cabeça no vão do meu pescoço e assentiu. Eu alisava o cabelo dela afastando-os da frente do seu rosto. "Desculpa por ter batido em você."

"Desculpe-me por te fazer chorar." Eu sussurrei. Ela assentiu novamente e começou a beijar meu pescoço.

Ela sentou envolvendo suas pernas na minha cintura para ficar mais confortável. Seus lábios iam para diferentes partes da minha pele descoberta, emocionando e surpreendendo cada espaço com um caloroso beijo.

Passei minhas mãos por suas pernas, que estavam nuas. Sua pele era insuportavelmente suave. Alisei suas coxas perto da borda do vestido de cetim. "Não pare." Ela sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Tem certeza?" Eu perguntei, o medo indescritível de volta ao meu pensamento.

Ela não respondeu, mas pegou minhas mãos e levou mais pra cima, por baixo da roupa. Eu assumi o controle, deslizando até encontrar sua calcinha. Eu gemi quando senti o fino tecido em seu quadril. "Você é tão linda, Bella."

"O que você quer dizer?" Ela se afastou, confusa. "Como você pode saber se eu sou bonita ou não?"

Tirei minhas mãos debaixo de seu vestido e levei até o rosto dela. "Você é linda. Deixa eu explicar como é que eu sei. Sua pele é completamente lisa. Seu cabelo é sedoso e tem um aroma surpreendente. Seus lábios são cheios e macios. Seu pescoço é longo e fino. Seu corpo é pequeno, mas rígido. Suas curvas são ... mmmm ... Nem sei a palavra certa para descrevê-las. São mais do que perfeitas. Suas mãos são delicadas. Suas pernas são bem torneadas e eu não posso parar de tocá-las." Enquanto falava sobre as partes de seu corpo eu passava minha mão sobre cada uma delas. Ela se arqueou de satisfação. Sorri e fiz com que ela me ouvisse. "Isabella, eu não preciso te ver pra saber o quanto você é linda. Tenho muita sorte por ter você."

**BPOV**

Eu corei quando ouvi as suas palavras. Ele queria dizer cada um delas. Eu não achava que fosse verdade, mas a forma como ele dizia... Nunca antes eu me senti tão desejada e querida. Toda a minha raiva de antes tinha sumido completamente. Eu puxei seu cabelo e trazendo-o mais para perto de mim. Beijamo-nos profundamente, minha língua acariciando a sua suavemente. A mão dele foi para o meu quadril por fora do meu vestido.

Afastei-me um pouco para apreciá-lo. Ele estava mordendo o lábio inferior, sua mão direita deslizava no meu corpo. Ele esfregava suavemente a lateral de meus seios. Eu parei minha respiração, um pouco surpresa. Ele retirou sua mão num instante, mas lentamente colocou de volta onde estava. Ele continuou subindo pela curva do meu seio até chegar ao meu pescoço onde parou. Ele me trouxe mais para perto, para que nossos lábios se encontrassem outra vez.

Apalpei seu rosto e ele respondeu ao carinho. Nesse momento um novo desejo se apoderou de mim. Eu queria ver os olhos dele. Ele ainda não tinha me mostrado, afinal ele sempre estava usando aqueles óculos escuros. Cheguei com minhas mãos cuidadosamente até as hastes. Ele me deteve, colocando suas mãos sobre as minhas. "Bella, não."

"Porque não?" Perguntei confusa. "Eu gosto de você de você do jeito que você é. Deixa eu ver, por favor."

"A maioria das pessoas quando olham... ficam impressionadas. Tem repulsa. Eu não enxergo, mas sinto a reação delas." Suas mãos ficaram sobre as minhas me repreendendo.

"Edward, confie em mim. Você é muito bonito para ser assustador." Ele assentiu e, lentamente, soltou suas mãos. Puxei os óculos de seu rosto e coloquei-os no topo de sua cabeça, bagunçando ainda mais o seu cabelo. Seus olhos estavam fixos e sem movimento na direção do meu rosto. Eles eram um incrível verde esmeralda. Seus longos cílios moldavam perfeitamente o conjunto de seu rosto.

"Bella?" Ele perguntou, a sua expressão era preocupada. Ele piscou lentamente e seus olhos se deslocaram para baixo.

"Você é tão lindo." Eu disse honestamente. Ele zombou e tentou puxar os óculos de volta para baixo. Eu tirei-os de sua mão e joguei-os para o lado com cuidado para não quebrá-los.

"Ei ..." Ele se queixou ligeiramente e tateou o chão procurando o objeto.

"Não, escuta. Você é mais bonito, do que imagina. Edward confie em mim." - disse-lhe novamente.

"Eu confio em você, eu não acredito é em mim." - ele disse passando mais uma vez os braços em torno da minha cintura.

"Edward... Edward..." - repeti o seu nome uma e outra vez enquanto beijava seu pescoço. "Eu quero que você acredite em si mesmo, como eu acredito em você."

"Eu posso te dizer a mesma coisa." Ele respondeu, escovando meus cabelos.

"Podemos aprender _juntos _então?"

"Eu adoraria." Ele disse num suave sussurro. Sua pele estava começando a esquentar sob meu toque.

"Edward, eu te quero." Sussurrei em seu ouvido. O receio dele me rejeitar novamente era mais forte, Mas eu precisava ouvir a resposta dele.

"Tem certeza?" Ele perguntou pela segunda vez na noite.

"Absoluta."

**EPOV**

Ela realmente me desejava. Finalmente eu a entendi. Não era pena de mim ou algo parecido. Ela me queria, da mesma maneira que eu também precisava dela. Eu estava exultante. Movi meus lábios para os dela, sentindo nossas línguas. Ela gemeu na minha boca e isso enviou doces arrepios pela minha coluna. Delicadamente, me movi para colocá-la de volta no chão. Fiquei por cima dela e ela me abraçou com as pernas. Decidi que queria beijar cada centímetro do seu corpo.

Comecei pela boca e fui descendo aos poucos. Beijei seu busto sobre o vestido acetinado. Ela arqueou as costas e gemia cada vez mais alto enquanto eu descia mais e mais. Achei o umbigo e dei um beijo demorado, traçando o contorno dele com meu nariz. Ela riu e fiquei feliz ao saber que ela estava gostando do momento tanto quando eu. Eu continuei a desvendando o seu corpo indo até seu quadril. Sentei-me e peguei uma de suas pernas. Apreciei com meus lábios o caminho da coxa até o tornozelo. Beijei a ponta de seu pé e depois o massageei.

"Edward, isso é tão bom."

Eu adorava ouvi-la dizer meu nome. Isso me fazia sentir ser dela. Sentia-me possessivo sobre Bella como se ela fosse algo exclusivamente meu. Eu beijei o caminho de volta para cima, mordiscando em certos pontos. Ela lamuriava suavemente entre as pequenas mordidas. Parei na parte interior de sua coxa. Dali podia sentir o cheiro doce de sua excitação e isso me pegou de surpresa. Com orgulho, percebi que fui eu quem a deixou assim. Eu deslizei meu nariz por seu _sexo _por um momento, e depois voltei a beijar todo o seu corpo novamente.

"Seu gosto é muito bom. Eu não posso esperar mais para te provar em todos os lugares." - eu sussurrei sobre sua carne.

Ela não respondeu, mas suas pernas voltaram a se cruzar nas minhas costas, pressionando-me para ela. A minha excitação encostou-se à dela e isso me fez gemer profundamente. Tudo isso era dolorosamente delicioso.

"Vamos pra minha cama." - ela disse depois de beijar minha testa levemente.

Chutei-me mentalmente por esquecer onde estávamos. Eu assenti antes de ficar de pé. Ofereci minha mão para Bella e ela a aceitou. Seu braço envolveu minha cintura e ela começou a andar para trás. Os lábios nunca partindo durante o caminho. Bella me virou me fazendo ficar na direção oposta da que eu estava e me empurrou pra baixo. Eu caí de costas na cama dela e ela subiu em cima de mim.

"Isso me parece estranhamente familiar."

"Você não gostou?" - ela perguntou, soando ligeiramente apavorada.

Sentei e agarrei sua cintura. Comecei a beijá-la nos ombros." Eu nunca disse isso." Ela respirou fundo e suspirou. "Você está bem?"

"Ah sim. Não pare." Ela respirou fortemente outra vez, seus quadris dançavam contra os meus.

"Não tenho planos de parar nas próximas horas." - disse com um grande sorriso.

Minhas mãos procuravam o fecho de seu vestido. Quando descobri o zíper, comecei a empurrá-lo para baixo, deslizado a palma da minha mão pelas costas dela. Eu arfei quando percebi que ela não usava sutiã. Eu ansiei por tocá-_los_, mas tinha que esperar até que o vestido desaparecesse. Ela levantou seus braços para mim e, em num movimento rápido lancei o vestido ao chão. Meu baixo ventre se contorcia ao saber que apenas uma peça impedia sua nudez completa.

Senti uma necessidade de enterrar a meu rosto em seu corpo macio. Meus braços seguravam firmemente a sua cintura e comecei a beijar os lados de seus seios. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu ruidosamente. Eu amava esse som e precisava ouvir mais. Eu lambia e mordia a lateral do seu seio direito até chegar ao mamilo instrumesido. Trouxe-o em minha boca e comeccei a chupar, deixando a minha língua movimentar-se suavemente sobre ele. Ela gemeu bem mais alto dessa vez. Eu levei uma mão para o seio esquerdo massageando-o. Seu mamilo estava duro contra os meus dedos e não sei por que isso me fazia querer aperta-lo ainda mais. As mãos dela estavam segurando meu cabelo, como se quisesse que eu não saísse mais de lá.

Mudei da direita para a esquerda, trocando minhas mãos. Eu apertava a umidade que a minha boca tinha feito no seu outro seio, facilitando o deslizar das minhas mãos sobre os seus mamilos. Seus dedos começaram a trabalhar nos botões da minha camisa. Isso levou um tempinho, mas tenho certeza que ela tinha muitos motivos pra se distrair, por isso não foi mais rápida. Eu ri contra a sua pele, quando ela finalmente terminou. Suas mãos me empurraram para trás e ela removeu a camisa dos meus ombros. O ar frio fez a minha pele quente doer. A sensação era boa, entretanto. Inclinei-me para frente e beijei novamente o vão de seus seios. "Bella, você tem um gosto tão bom que daria até para _te comer." _

Ela riu e me abraçou. Sua bochecha estava pressionada na minha testa e eu senti sua pele quente.

Gostaria de saber se ela estava realmente quente ou se ela tinha corado. Eu adorava senti-la corar. Eu ri maldosamente comigo mesmo.

"Sabe, acho que é exatamente isso que eu vou fazer agora."

Eu virei Bella para que eu ficasse por cima. Fiquei espantado como fiz isso sem derrubá-la no chão com meu movimento brusco. Ela gargalhou com minha ação.

"E o que é que você vai fazer?"

"Eu vou..." - comecei a beijar o seu corpo pra baixo em um ritmo bastante rápido. "... provar seu gosto."

Ela arfou alto quando cheguei a sua calcinha. Seu _sexo _estava contra os meus lábios molhados.

"Você não precisa fazer isso."

"Eu quero Bella. Quero tanto. Permita-me, por favor." - eu implorei silenciosamente enquanto beijava suas coxas. Eu roçava meu nariz pela carne sedosa e quente.

Ela respondeu deslizando sua calcinha para baixo lentamente. Eu assumi pra ela terminando de descer o tecido por sua pele.

Eu não tinha certeza de como se fazia isso, mas eu tinha uma idéia geral. Acho que eu só tinha de ouvir as reações da Bella para saber se eu estava fazendo certo ou não. Eu agarrei suas coxas afastando-as ligeiramente. Eu abaixei meu rosto, beijando o início de seu baixo ventre até chegar a seu _sexo_. Ela gemeu quando eu toquei a parte sensível, tremendo ligeiramente. O primeiro gosto dela fez a minha boca se encher d'água. Enterrei o rosto, lambendo e beijando avidamente. Meus dedos cravaram em seu quadril, tentando mantê-la parada.

Quando eu lambi a pequena fenda entre suas coxas ela arqueou para cima, gemendo muito alto. Eu sorri com esta reação dela. Era isso que eu queria! Dei um beijo estalado e, em seguida, levei seu centro à minha boca. Primeiro suguei, suavemente, e a cada segundo que se passava eu aumentava o ritmo.

Movi minhas mãos na parte interna de suas coxas até chegar em seus _lábios_. Eu explorava cuidadosamente com meus dedos enquanto continuava a degustá-la. Meus dedos escorregaram com facilidade para seu interior. Comecei a empurrá-los para dentro e para fora, deslizando freneticamente. Bella estava quase gritando, enquanto afastava ainda mais suas pernas. Foi a coisa mais sexy que eu ouvi em toda minha vida. Trouxe seu centro de prazer cuidadosamente entre os meus dentes e escorreguei meus dedos mais profundamente.

Ela explodiu de prazer no meu rosto, tremendo e gritando meu nome. Um orgulho puro tomou conta de mim. Eu fiz isso com ela. Eu me afastei, subindo pelo seu corpo esfregando as minhas mãos o meu queixo. Assim que eu estava completamente em cima, Bella me beijou. Sua boca pressionava a minha, transformando no mais apaixonado beijo que já tive. Sua língua contorcia-se e lutava com a minha. A idéia de que ela esta se degustando fez com que eu gemesse ainda mais.

Empurrei-a de volta para baixo. _"Bella, eu quero fazer amor com você." _

Ela me beijou os lábios, seus dedos minúsculos trabalhando sobre o botão do meu jeans. Eu ajudei-a, chutando o jeans para baixo de minhas pernas. De alguma maneira eu consegui tirar tudo, incluindo os meus sapatos e meias.

Eu estava tão nervoso, pois não queria machucá-la. Ela notou a minha expressão e trouxe o meu rosto ao dela. "Por favor, Edward, eu quero você."

Eu engoli em seco e assenti. Eu me posicionei e encontrei sua entrada facilmente. Hesitei e Bella empurrou seu quadril para cima, levando-me um pouco pra dentro dela. O calor era incrível. Mordi meu lábio para impedir um grito de prazer. Lentamente eu voltei a investir nela. Com um movimento final eu fiquei completamente em seu interior e ela gritou. Seus braços me envolveram e ela enterrou seu rosto no meu pescoço.

"Dói?"

"Só um pouco. Espere um minutinho. Já vai passar."

Eu queria bombar selvagemente mas se eu fizesse isso com certeza ia machucá-la. Fiz o que ela pediu, ficando completamente imóvel com muito esforço. Ela desceu suas mãos sobre minhas costas e arqueou seu corpo pra mim, sinalizando para eu me mover outra vez.

Eu o fiz, muito devagar. Indo para frente e para trás num mesmo ritmo. Ela começou a gemer novamente e cravou as unhas no meu quadril. Aumentei um pouco a velocidade. A tensão que fazia meu estômago se contorcer em nós. Minha respiração saia mais pesada enquanto eu tentava me controlar.

"Mais rápido." Bella pediu baixinho com a sua voz suave.

Eu perdi o controle quando escutei essas palavras. Comecei a investir nela tão forte quanto podia. O meu ritmo cada vez mais rápido, me levando ao ápice. Ela gritou o meu nome outra vez e começou pulsar apertando meu _membro. _Ela arqueou seu corpo e eu explodi dentro dela. Eu caí por cima de Bella, perdendo todas as minhas forças. Ela me abraçou, a nossa pele quente e suada juntas. Eu senti o aroma de seu cabelo, o cheiro mais luxuriante pra mim a partir de agora.

"Isso foi incrível." - ela sussurrou na minha pele. Eu concordei ainda incapaz de falar. Eu rolei na cama, trazendo ela comigo. Ela descansava sobre o meu peito, arrastando seus dedos para cima e para baixo lentamente.

Eu estava à beira do sono, quando me lembrei de algo que assustou infernalmente. "Ah meu Deus, nós não usamos preservativo. Desculpa... eu só... nós fomos imprudentes... eu só... eu deveria estar prevenido... " - gaguejei, tentando me sentar.

Ela empurrou-me de volta para cama, me acalmando. "Eu tomo anticoncepcionais. Ajuda a minha pele." Ela explicou. Eu suspirei aliviado. Ela riu, e voltou a deitar-se sobre mim. "Mas na próxima vez que isso acontecer, devemos ter algumas camisinhas."

Eu assenti e a trouxe mais pra perto. Ela puxou o lençol, ajudando-nos a ficar mais confortável.

"Boa noite, minha bela Bella." Eu sussurrei em seu cabelo. Fiquei um pouco preocupado quando ela não respondeu, mas depois eu percebi o ritmo de sua respiração. Ela já estava dormindo. Eu sorri e caí em um sono profundo tal como minha amada...

* * *

_Ok, vou me meter aqui rapidinho._

_Ed e Bella são lindos e todas nós gostaríamos de estar no lugar dela. Beleza, essa parte tá todo mundo careca de saber. Mas uma coisa eu gostaria de falar aqui, pq já notei acontecer em trocentas fics que leio. _

_GALERÊ, SEXO É SEMPRE COM CAMISINHA. Se vocês perceberem que o clima está esquentando pare tudo e só recomecem quando a camisinha aparecer. Essa história de só lembrar da camisinha depois é FURADA. E não pensem que é só por gravidez não. Gravidez é o menor dos problemas (e olha que é um problema grande!). Pensem na quantidade absurda de DSTs que existem incluindo a tão temida AIDS. É sério pessoas, por mais romântico e lindo que o carinha (ou a menina) seja a doença não vem estampada na testa. Eu NÃO concordo com esse lance de tomou-pílula-tá-tudo-certo. Confiem somente em vocês mesmos. E também não tem essa de na-próxima-nós-usamos. Não cola também! Por menor que seja o contato, a troca de fluídos acontece e o virus é transmitido.  
_

_Desculpem a lição de moral chata num pós lemon maravilhoso, mas eu não quero deixar essa imagem de que transar sem camisinha é legal pq NÃO É, OK? Pronto, tudo explicado.. e aí o que acharam? Clica no verdinho aí e compartilhe =D  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a Lili e eu estamos topando até a gripe suína se for pra ser tratada pelo Carlisle.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo X**

**BPOV**

Hoje eu tive o sonho mais maravilhoso. Edward e eu fizemos amor. Ele beijou cada milímetro do meu corpo venerando-me e adorando-me como se eu fosse uma Deusa. Quando eu acordei, completamente nua, ao lado do meu Deus um sorriso bobo estampou em meus lábios. Foi real. E eu amei cada centésimo de segundo, mesmo que eu estivesse um pouco dolorida.

Ele estava dormindo tão serenamente que me doeu pensar em acordá-lo. Olhei para o relógio, eram pouco mais que 7 da manhã. Decidi levantar e preparar nosso café da manhã e achar seus óculos. Eu sabia que ele ficaria chateado se os perdesse.

Levantei-me delicada e lentamente para não acordá-lo. Peguei as roupas que estavam no chão e pendurei-as na cadeira do computador. Achei sua camisa branca jogada no canto do quarto. Abaixei-me para pegá-la e ao levantar peguei-me aspirando seu perfume e sorrindo ao lembrar das imagens da noite passada. Acabei por vestir a camisa, fechando os botões rapidamente. A camisa quase chegava aos meus joelhos e as mangas passavam dos meus pulsos. Enrolei as mangas algumas vezes até chegar aos cotovelos. Finalmente, peguei minha calcinha e a vesti.

Andei pelo corredor escuro sorrateiramente para não pisar nos óculos, os olhos no chão. Até que um som de uma pessoa limpando a garganta me acertou e avistei aqueles pezinhos. Corri os olhos para cima e corei violentamente.

Alice estava olhando para mim, com um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios e com os óculos de Edward em seu rosto. Eles pareceram gigantes em seu rosto pequenino. "Se divertiu ontem a noite?"

"Yup. Pode fazer o favor de devolver?" – Olhei para baixo envergonhada estendendo a mão para os óculos.

Ela riu antes de me entregar os óculos. "Bem.. acho que Edward te contou por que eu não apareci ontem né?"

"Não.. O quê? Huh? Ahh.. sim.. Onde você _estava?" _- Eu devia estar sonolenta ainda, esqueci completamente que liguei para Alice e que ela não apareceu ontem!

"Nossa.. nem sentiu minha falta, huh?" – Ela soltou uma risadinha – "Mas tudo bem, pelo que estou vendo... vocês se entenderam. E eu fico feliz. Enfim, eu não vim pra bisbilhotar. Eu realmente esqueci uma coisa."

"Você não precisa ficar fora por minha causa." – Suspirei colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo pra trás da orelha.

"Eu estou me divertindo horrores, confia em mim." – ela piscou – "Agora trate de voltar pro seu homem. Tenha um bom dia!" – falou indo para o seu quarto.

Eu peguei uns muffins de ontem. Fiz um copo de café para mim e peguei um copo de leite para Edward. Coloquei tudo numa bandeja e fui andando com cautela de volta pro meu quarto. Ele ainda estava dormindo. Pousei a bandeja na cômoda.

Ele era meu e eu era dele. Engatinhei até a cama beijando seu peito nu. "Acorda, dorminhoco.."

"Bom dia" – ele murmurou com aquela voz de sono _ele conseguia ser sexy sonolento_ - pensei_. _E então ele me puxou para cima dele acariciando meu corpo de cima a baixo. "Você está usando a minha camisa?"

"Algum problema?" – falei preocupada.

"Hmm.. Isso é tão... sexy.." – ele sorriu, aquele sorriso torto e a voz sexy, levantando a a parte da camisa que cobria minha coxa.

"Eu trouxe o café da manhã." – falei meio arrastada, segundos depois.

"Eu estava pensando em comer outra coisa.." – ele falou num tom safado e beijou meu pescoço. Não consegui segurar um gemido baixinho. Ele estava me torturando.

"Café. da. manhã. Nós precisamos. Tomar o café. da manhã." – falei com minha voz sumindo e meio tonta.

"Eu amo quando você cora, Bella."

"E como você sabe que eu coro?"

"Sua pele fica mais quente em alguns pontos. Seu pescoço e suas bochechas, para ser mais exato. E eu gosto disso. Gosto de saber que eu causo isso."

"Bem, se ajuda.. você não precisa suar muito para fazer isso." – falei sinceramente.

Ele soltou uma risadinha. "É bom saber que estou indo pelo caminho certo." E então ele me puxou para o seu lado deixando minha cabeça descansar em seu ombro. Passei-lhe um muffin de amora e o copo de leite.

Nós comemos em silêncio. Definitivamente estávamos absorvidos em nossos próprios pensamentos. Quando terminei, deitei minha cabeça em seu colo e ele começou a brincar com as mechas do meu cabelo.

"Qual a cor dos seus cabelos?" Ele perguntou serenamente. Ele me pareceu envergonhado e eu percebi então que ele não sabia. Para mim, sinceramente, não fez a mínima diferença.

"Castanho. Mesma cor dos meus olhos." – falei. Sempre achei essa a cor mais sem graça de todas.

"A cor dos troncos das árvores?" – ele soprou repousando a cabeça na cabeceira da cama.

Eu sorri "Sim, algo parecido com isso."

"Eu não te ofendi, né?" – preocupação no seu rosto.

"Não. É só... ninguém nunca descreveu a cores dessa forma."

"Eu não faço idéia de como as cores são. Eu nunca as vi. Sou cego desde que me entendo por gente. Eu só sei como as coisas supostamente são: O céu azul, o tronco das árvores marrom, a grama verde, as nuvens brancas e o sol amarelo. A única cor que eu, de fato, conheço, é preto. Tudo para mim é preto."

Torci o nariz. Uma questão pipocou em minha mente, mas eu não estava certa se podia ou não perguntar em voz alta. Em segundos lembrei-me de tudo que passamos na noite passada. Nós ficamos tão próximos. Era agora ou nunca. "Por que você é cego?"

"Ah.. eu estava me perguntando quando você me perguntaria isso." – ele sorriu fraco.

"Um dia, minha mãe grávida de mim, foi fazer compras. Ela estava sozinha e estava começando a ficar escuro. Ela está a um quarteirão de casa e foi assaltada. O assaltante não satisfeito em assaltar uma grávida ainda a espancou. De alguma maneira ela conseguiu voltar para casa. Com todo estresse do ocorrido e os danos ela entrou em trabalho de parto."

Eu interrompi. "Você é cego por que nasceu prematuro?"

"Sim e não. Retinopatia da Prematuridade. Ocorre em alguns estágios. A cegueira ocorre quando a criança tem mais ou menos um ano de idade, é o quinto estágio. Quando você fica cego como um morcego."

"E você está no estágio 5. Mas não há nada que se pode fazer a respeito? Cirurgia ou algo do tipo?" - apertei sua coxa, como que tentando confortá-lo.

"Não. Quero dizer, essas coisas não funcionam completamente. Mas tudo bem. Eu semprei fui assim, já me acostumei." – ele falou suspirando profundamente. Eu o vi olhando para o teto fechando seus lindos olhos esmeralda.

"Você tem lindos olhos da cor da grama e eu tenho olhos da cor de um troco de uma árvore. Combinamos, não?" – eu brinquei.

Ele suspirou e sorriu - "Acho que sim. Nunca pensei por esse ângulo. É muito doce de sua parte. Estranho, mas bom."

**EPOV**

Eu não queria ir embora, mas estava ficando tarde e nós dois tínhamos aula na manhã seguinte. Ela me levou de carro para casa, já que estava chovendo. Quando chegamos a minha porta uma onda de tristeza me atingiu. Eu já sentia sua falta e ela nem tinha ido embora. Puxei-a para mim e a beijei.

Pressionei-a contra parede e ela soltou risadinhas, pousando os braços no meu pescoço. Beijei o lóbulo de sua orelha, seu pescoço e até o seu nariz. "Vem estudar comigo amanhã?"

"Arram.." – ela gemeu. Sua perna direita se agarrou aos meus quadris. Peguei a parte interna de sua coxa puxando-a mais ainda para mim.

Nossos lábios se encontraram mais uma vez. Nenhum de nós nos permitindo parar.

"Porra, Edward... deixe a pobre criaturinha respirar!" Emmet riu atrás de nós soltando uma gargalhada forte. Me afastei de Bella escondendo meu rosto em seu pescoço. "Você deve ser a menina do bracelete, huh?"

"Sou Bella." – ela disse movendo a mão do meu pescoço e tremendo violentamente assim que apertou a mão de Emmet.

"Bom trabalho, cara. Ela é linda!" – ele brincou e o pescoço de Bella ficou quente instantaneamente.

"Confie em mim quando eu digo: Eu sei!" – falei finalmente levantando meu rosto e sorrindo para ele.

"Ok, vocês dois: comportem-se. E tenham uma boa noite."

"Boa noite minha Bella."

"Durma bem." – e com um beijo estalado na minha bochecha ela se foi.

Me senti vazio instantaneamente. Me dirigi para o meu quarto, mas o barulho de dedos batendo nas teclas de um computador me puxaram dos meus pensamentos. "E aí Jazz, como foi seu fim de semana?"

"Ótimo, talvez melhor que o seu." – sua voz cheia de malícia. _A pequenininha tinha uma boca grande!_ Não que eu tivesse ligado, na verdade. Eu gritaria do topo de um prédio se soubesse que isso não aborreceria Bella.

"Eu duvido muito." – falei com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Tirei meus sapatos e coloquei-os no closet. Chequei minhas mensagens na secretária eletrônica. Três dos meus pais. Uma sábado e duas hoje. Peguei o telefone e liguei para eles. Minha mãe atendeu no primeiro toque. "Ah.. graças a Deus! Edward, onde você esteve?"

"Desculpa, mãe. Eu tenho andado muito ocupado. Ontem foi aniversário da minha namorada e estávamos celebrando desde então." – eu não estava me sentindo culpado, mas também não precisava dizer isso. Mas eu estava me sentindo mal por ter deixado-a preocupada.

"Isso não é desc- Ei, você disse _namorada?" _– a voz da minha mãe passou de levemente alta para gritos histéricos em segundos. "Qual nome dela?"

"Bella."

"Bella. Bella? Isso é tudo que eu ganho? Conte-me mais sobre ela!" – minha mãe falava rápido demais. Negar informações seria um pecado.

"Amm, bem, ela está fazendo faculdade de Letras. Ela é do Arizona. É uma cozinheira de mão cheia e tem um ótimo gosto musical. É engraçada e inteligente. Ela é... linda. Mãe ela é tão linda.." – mais sorri do que falei a última palavra.

"Linda, huh? Espero que essa menina seja boa o suficiente para o meu filho."

"Mãe, eu espero ser bom suficiente _para _ela"

"Você é um homem maravilhoso."

"Sua opinião não vale mãe." – brinquei com ela. Ela soltou risadinhas e suspirou. "Já que você está ocupado demais para a sua mãe eu vou desligar. Tenha uma boa noite, filho."

"Para você também, mãe. E diga oi pro papai."

"Eu vou se você prometer ligar mais vezes. Eu sinto sua falta." – minha mãe soou como alguém a beira das lágrimas. Me senti tão culpado. Prometi a mim mesmo ligar duas vezes por semana a partir de hoje. Domingos e quintas.

"Também estou com saudades. Boa noite."

Eu sonhei com Bella. Sua voz, pele macia, seu aroma inebriante. Tudo sobre ela. Sonhei que era capaz de vê-la. Realmente vê-la. O lindo sonho se transformou num pesadelo. O som de Bella gritando de medo de mim, de como eu estava.

Rolei da cama e caí com um baque oco no chão. Meus joelhos teriam marcas pela manhã, eu podia dizer. Apertei o botão do meu relógio e ouvi: "3 am". Muito cedo para ligar para Bella. Me arrastei para cama com o coração pesado. Puxei as cobertas pra cima e caí num sono sem sonhos.

**BPOV**

Depois de deixar Edward em casa, terminei uns trabalhos pra faculdade e escrevi um e-mail para minha mãe. Ela me deixou algumas mensagens sobre Phil e ela. Ela parecia tão feliz. Me perguntei se ela ficaria feliz por mim. Por ter encontrado alguém que se importasse comigo.  
Decidi escrever uma pequena mensagem.

_Oi mãe,  
Tudo bem na facul, as notas não estão perfeitas, mas eu acabei de começar. Vamos ver como vou daqui pra frente. Estou curtindo as minhas aulas. Quase todas, pelo menos. _

_Fiquei feliz de saber de você e o Phil. Vai com calma nas aulas de salsa. Não quebre os dedos do Phil. Ele pode precisar deles mais tarde._

_Adorei o presente de aniversário. Amo seus livros de receita. Mal posso esperar para fazer algumas desse novo livro._

_Eu tive uma comemoração calma, em casa. Sem bebidas e alvoroço. Você sabe que não faz o meu tipo. Só passei o tempo com o... _

Hesitei por um instante. Pensei em como falar dele para minha mãe. Amigos, talvez? Mas esse não seria o termo certo. Ele era meu namorado de toda e qualquer maneira. E ângulos. Mas eu não falei sobre ele ainda. Não por que eu fiquei com vergonha. Mas eu sabia como minha mãe era quando o assunto era relacionamento. Mas também.. o que ela podia fazer a milhas de distância?

_... meu namorado Edward. Ele é um ótimo rapaz. Até me ajudou no jantar. (Me recusei a deixar que ele me levasse pra sair. Ele fica tão frustrado quanto você.) _

_Enfim.. falamos mais numa outra hora. _

_Te amo. _

_Bella. _

Olhei para a mensagem várias vezes antes de enviar. Tinha certeza de que das duas uma: Ou eu receberia um e-mail ou telefonema interessantíssimos amanhã. Mas nem liguei. Ela que supere!

_Ela que supere. _Wow! Eu nunca usei ou pensei usar essa frase. Minhas mãe nunca gostou da idéia de ninguém assumindo relacionamento antes dos 30 depois do que aconteceu com ela e papai. Mas eu estava feliz e não estava nem um pouco preocupada com o que ela pensasse ou deixasse de pensar. Ou o que qualquer um pensasse!

Olhei pro bracelete prata no meu pulso e com cuidado tirei-o. Passei meus dedos pelo braille. _Ver você é ver o paraíso. _Me perguntei se ele sabia que eu sentia exatamente o mesmo.

_

* * *

Então pessoas, coisinhas básicas:_

_Essa doença existe. A Jay explica nas notas dela que ela tentou deixar tudo bem próximo da realidade. De acordo com a explicação dela, a doença se dá quando a retina se 'desgruda' do olho. Se vocês quiserem saber mais sobre a doença tem um site que explica direitinho._

http:// www. oftalmopediatria. com. br/ texto . php?cs=14 (tirem todos os espaços)

_Com o tempo o Ed dá mais informações ;)_

_-_

_E eu queria AGRADECER DEMAAAAIS a todos que deram review no capítulo 9. Quando eu abri minha caixa de e-mail eu fiquei o.O_

_Nossa foi muuuuito bom! Tão bom que eu apertei dali e daqui e trouxe um capítulo novo rapidinho, ó que belezinha..? As tradutoras ficam muito mais felizes com muitas reviews, sabe... [/chantagistabarata_

_Respondendo a pergunta da MrSouza, o Ed era virgem sim. Eles conversarão mais sobre isso, se não me engano... mais lá pra frente. _

_Ah, e relembrar que eu e a Lili __traduzimos__ essa fic. Ela não é nossa não, viu? Tudinho, tudinho, tudinho da Jay._

_Tudo certinho? Ok. Agora cliquem no verdinho!_


	11. Chapter 11

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a Lili e eu admiramos o talento das duas!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo XI **

**EPOV**

Três semanas se passaram desde o aniversário de Bella e durante todo esse tempo nós aproveitamos cada segundo _juntos. _E eu amei cada minuto. Se eu não ia para ficar com ela, ela vinha para ficar comigo. Só lamento por não termos muitos momentos sozinhos, já que ou Alice, ou Jasper ou Emmet estavam por perto. Mas pelo menos alguns momentos aconteceram.

Na sexta a tarde nós fomos tirar um cochilo na minha cama. Bella descansou a cabeça em meu peito e caiu em um sono profundo. Eu fiquei acordado contemplado sua respiração lenta. E então ela começou a tremer em meus braços chegando mais para perto do meu corpo. "Minha bunda tá gelada." – ela sussurrou ainda sonolenta. Ela costumava falar enquanto dormia, mas ela nada parecido com isso.

Deslizei minha mão pela sua espinha até sua bunda. De fato estava gelada e eu descobri por que. Não consegui controlar minhas gargalhadas. "Está gelada por que você está pressionando-a contra o frigobar do Jazz."

"Ah, agora faz sentido." – ela falou meio arrastado. Definitivamente ainda estava dormindo. Gargalhei com vontade e puxei-a de modo que ela ficasse por cima de mim. Comecei a massagear _sua parte gelada _a fim de aquecê-la.

"Está bom? Tá ficando quentinho?"

"Mmhm.."

"Vou considerar isso um sim." – sussurrei enquanto ela se acomodava de maneira a ficar mais confortável. Arrumei a colcha de modo que a cobrisse por completo, até os pés. Ela passou o nariz no meu peito e soltou seu hálito quente que se espalhou pelo meu corpo como ondas. Ela passava os dedos no meu peito fazendo pequenos círculos em sentido horário e depois ao contrário me causando pequenos choques.

"Ed! Posso entrar?" – Emmett gritou do outro lado da porta.

"Eu não entraria se fosse você. Você vai acabar vendo o que não gostaria. O que você quer?"

Emmett soltou sua forte gargalhada e por alguma razão me deu vontade de rir também. Ela era contagiante. "Olha, Rose, Alice, Jasper e eu vamos nesse evento chamado Red River Revel amanhã. É um evento de arte, mas tem boa música e comida. Vai ser maneiro. Com certeza as meninas vão gostar. Vocês querem vir?"

Pensei sobre isso por um momento. Baixei meus lábios até Bella e sussurrei "Quer sair com nossos amigos amanhã e ouvir uma música?"

"Amm.. Sim, sim" – ela murmurou. Eu terei de perguntar de novo quando ela estivesse acordada, mas essa resposta vai servir por agora.

"Beleza, nós vamos. Que horas?" – Passei as mãos pelos cabelos de Bella. Eu amava sentir quão macios eles eram contra meus dedos e o leve aroma de morango que subia conforme eu os movimentava.

"11:30. Vamos almoçar por lá e depois assistiremos duas bandas que eu e Jazz estamos afim. As garotas provavelmente irão fazer compras. É um programa pra um dia inteiro."

"Beleza. Nos encontramos aqui e vamos juntos?"

"Sim, sim. Vejo vocês amanhã." Ele falou e a porta do seu quarto se fechou. Não que eu não fosse ouvi-lo do fundo do seu quarto com sua porta fechada, mas enfim.

Eu acabei adormecendo com Bella em meus braços. Uma sensação magnífica. Eu poderia ficar deitado dessa forma para sempre. Não queria acordar. Era o sonho perfeito.

"Edward," – meu anjo falou – "Edward, eu tenho que ir, está ficando tarde."

"Eu não quero que você vá." – resmunguei puxando-a mais pra perto. Ela deu uma risadinha. "Mas eu preciso ir, antes que eles fechem a porta principal. Eu não quero encrenca."

Puxei-a novamente pra perto de mim e enterrei meu rosto em seus cabelos. Inspirei fundo, aquele aroma de morangos que me inebriava. Suas mãos seguraram minhas bochechas e um beijo apaixonante sucedeu. "Nós vamos aquele evento amanhã. Nós dois precisamos descansar."

"Eu estava descansando. E muito confortavelmente. Você pode por favor voltar aqui?" – tateei o ar em busca dela.

"Estarei aqui por volta das 11, ok?" – ela beijou minha testa. Tentei fazer um biquinho, mas ela me ignorou.

**BPOV**

Eu odeio quando ele vem com aquele beicinho. Ele quase me fez mudar de idéia. E ele faz de propósito! Ele sabe que fazendo aquele beicinho lindo ele consegue qualquer coisa de mim.

Dei mais um beijinho nele e saí. Encontrei com Jazz no corredor.

"Nos vemos amanhã, Bells." – falou dando dois tapinhas no meu ombro. Eu fico tão feliz com os amigos do Edward. E que eles tenham virado meus amigos também.

Estávamos formando nosso círculo. Uma coisa que nenhum de nós tínhamos antes de chegarmos aqui. Eu amei. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu senti que me encaixava em algum lugar. Me sentia querida.

Quando cheguei no meu apartamento Alice estava vendo TV. "Olá. Sua mãe ligou e pediu para que você retornasse assim que chegasse."

"Ok, valeu." – respondi.

Honestamente eu não estava a fim de falar com a minha mãe. Mas me senti culpada por fazer um tempo que eu não ligava pra ela. Disquei seu número.

"Alô?"

"Oi mãe.. Como vai?" – perguntei casualmente esperando que ela mantivesse a conversa assim. Mas tratando-se da minha mãe uma conversa dramática seguiria.

"Ah bem... você não me liga há tanto tempo... O que tem feito?" – ah, eu conhecia aquela voz. Ela estava escondendo alguma coisa. Ela estava tentando espionar. Plantar verde e colher maduro. Mas eu conheço a peça.

"Estudado. Amanhã vou a um festival de arte com meus amigos. Não sei bem como será para Edward." – respondi honestamente. Não tinha por que esconder.

"Oh.. então _Edward _não gosta de arte?" – ela falou o nome dele num tom venenoso.

"Na verdade ele gosta. Mas você sabe como é.. sendo cego fica difícil apreciar tudo."

"O que você quer dizer com cego?" – minha mãe perguntou confusa.

"Cego. Aquele que não enxerga, mãe."

"Você nunca me disse isso!" – minha mãe falou chocada.

"Eu não sabia que precisava." – rebati.

"Porque você está namorando um cego? Ele não é capaz de cuidar de você."

"_O quê?!?" _

"Querida. Vamos ser claras aqui. Toda mulher precisa de um homem que seja capaz de cuidar dela. Dar-lhe uma boa vida. Você não devia perder seu tempo com alguém que _não pode." _– ela falou como tamanha naturalidade.

"Mãe, não é por que você precisa de uma babá que eu também preciso. Eu gosto muito dele. Nós somos iguais."

"Filha, não leve isso como uma ofensa. Você sabe que estou certa."

"Olha, não ligue mais. E não espere e-mails meus. Eu me recuso a manter contato com alguém que tem a mente tão pequena." – falei tirando o telefone da minha orelha.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Como se atreve a falar assim com a sua mãe?" – e foi tudo que ouvi antes de desligar.

Limpei as lágrimas dos olhos e suspirei. Fui até a sala onde encontrei Alice sentada, as pernas cruzadas como se fizesse yoga.

"Ei, tá tudo bem?"

"Me faz um favor? Se você for atender o telefone e vir o número da minha mãe, ignore." – falei sentando-me ao seu lado. Alice passou o braço no meu ombro.

"O que ela fez?" – perguntou alisando meu cabelo.

"Ela me disse que namorar Edward é uma perda de tempo por que ele é cego. Que ele não pode cuidar de mim. E falou como se estivesse falando sobre o tempo amanhã." – lágrimas corriam meu rosto enquanto explicava tudo a Alice.

"Bella, eu vou te falar uma coisa mas você precisa me prometer nunca repetir isso pra sua mãe."

Ela não falou nada até que acenei. Ela tirou o braço dos meus ombros e se endireitou no sofá. Limpou a garganta como se estivesse se preparando para um belo discurso. "Foda-se ela junto com toda a insensibilidade que ela usou para falar com você. Onde diabos ela vive, debaixo de uma pedra? E ainda te dizer uma coisa dessas... tão.. tão.. " – ela rosnou – ".. que idiotice! Insano! Ela é uma das razões dos aliens não visitarem nosso planeta."

Olhei para ela confusa e rolei os olhos para TV. Ela estava assistindo um filme sci-fi. Eu comecei a rir, mas ainda chorava. Deitei minha cabeça nas pernas dela. "Obrigada."

"Pelo que?" – ela me olhou confusa

"Por você ser louca e boa pessoa ao mesmo tempo."

"Você está me chamando de louca?"

"Você está me dizendo que não é?" – olhei pra cima com um sorriso. Ela jogou a cabeça pra trás com a risada e voltou com uma almofada. Me bateu com a mesma almofada várias vezes.

"Melhor você não babar no meu sofá" – falou bagunçando meu cabelo.

"Melhor você se preocupar pelo fato de eu estar prestes a babar na sua perna." – brinquei com ela. Ela torceu o nariz com nojo. Ri desesperadamente. Ela me bateu com a almofada de novo.

"Quer saber? Cala a boca e assiste a porra do filme." – ela falou bagunçando o meu cabelo, de novo.

Deitei minha cabeça no colo dela para assistir o filme. Não prestei muita atenção. Estava submersa em meus pensamentos. Um novo mundo. Um mundo onde meus pais não faziam parte. Ou minha vida passada. Eu tinha uma vida nova e novos amigos. E eu gostava da idéia de poder explorar esse novo mundo. Me sentia confortável nesse mundo. Acima de tudo.. Eu estava feliz nesse mundo.

Quando o filme terminou, eu me arrastei até minha cama, desejando que Edward fosse meu travesseiro. Se Jasper não tivesse voltado para casa eu teria ficado lá. Eu sempre dormia melhor com ele.

**EPOV**

Mais uma vez o relógio me pregava uma peça de mau gosto. As horas não podiam demorar mais? Acordei cedo para me arrumar, me vestir e barbear. Tudo pronto. Fui tocar piano para passar o tempo. Estava trabalhando uma nova música.

A música simplesmente _saía_. De uma maneira que nunca havia tocado antes. Era mais doce, mais profunda, mais suave. Era assim que eu tocava quando pensava em Bella. Sua beleza, seu aroma, sua doçura, seu jeito de ser. A música ilustrava como ela fazia eu me sentir. Eu estava tão absorto que nem ouvi a porta abrir ou Jasper se movendo no apartamento.

"Isso é lindo." – uma voz muito familiar. Que só se pronunciou quando eu terminei. Ainda de longe.

"É como me sinto quando penso em você." – falei com um sorriso.

Senti quando ela se sentou ao meu lado. Debruçou-se lentamente e beijou meu pescoço. "Você é um homem maravilho, Edward Cullen."

"Você é uma mulher maravilhosa..." – falei arrastando meu nariz por sua mandíbula. Ela sussurrou, a ponta dos seus dedos acariciando minha face.

"Se vocês dois acabaram o agarramento, estamos saindo!" – Emmet brincou do lado de fora do quarto. Rosnei baixo, mas audível e ele gargalhou da minha reação.

"Eu não sei chegar lá." – Bella disse com um suspiro. Ela odiava o fato de não saber alguma coisa.

"Podemos ir todos no meu carro, isso é, se alguém não se importar em ir no colo." – Rosalie falou.

"Hmm.. eu adorei essa idéia." – falei segurando-a mais perto de mim. Ela deu uma risadinha e descansou a cabeça no meu ombro.

O carro de Rosalie é um conversível. E o vento fresco de início de outubro eram uma sensação boa. Se estivéssemos em Chicago estaríamos usando 2 casacos e tremendo. Em Louisiana estaríamos com blusas de manga comprida curtindo um sol morno.

Depois de uma breve caminhada e a compra dos tickets, música e um cheiro ótimo de comida aguçaram meus sentidos. Bella apertou minha mão. Eu sabia que o local estava lotado somente pelos sons.

"Beleza, primeiro compramos as entradas pro Trout Fishing e depois vamos comer algo. Eles começam em meia hora."

"Trout Fishing?" – Bella foi mais rápida que eu.

"Oh, sim. Uma banda local. Muito show! Fui a shows deles por 3 anos seguidos!" – Jasper soou muito animado.

Assim que entramos no restaurante o cheiro me atingiu como um soco. Doce e apimentado. Meu estômago começou a dar sinais de vida já que eu dispensei o café-da-manhã. "O que vamos comer?"

"Eu não sei, tem tanta coisa aqui.." – Bella falou bem próximo ao meu ouvido.

Bella literalmente rosnou e grunhiu ao ver os preços das entradas, fato que ignorei. Paguei 30 doláres sabendo que cada centavo valeria a pena, arrastando-a para dentro. "Diga-me mais sobre cada prato. Quero fazer uma boa escolha."

Honestamente, eu só queria que ela ficasse falando perto do meu ouvido.. Queria sentir seu hálito quente contra minha pele. Queria ouvir sua voz doce ecoando nos meus ouvidos, mesmo que fosse falando de comida.

Caminhamos lentamente pelo pátio, Bella me explicando o que tinha em cada stand de comida. "O que você vai querer?" - Seus lábios encostaram em minha orelha dessa vez, mandando uma corrente elétrica espinha abaixo.

"Vou comer jacaré no espeto." – Alice falou.

"Eca." – falei fazendo cara de nojo.

"É mais gostoso que frango, vai por mim!" – Alice falou tentando se defender.

"Nossa. Não é o suficiente acabar com eles por seus sapatos e bolsas? Tem que comê-los também?" - Bella alfinetou. Alguém empurrou-a fazendo se chocar contra mim. Agarrei-a pela cintura, evitando sua queda. Ela ria tanto que todo seu corpo tremia. Eu podia ouvir os outros rindo também. Sorri para meus amigos.

Bella e eu dividimos uma variedade de comidas. Batatas fritas em forma de espiral., algo chamado _tiger burguer_ – que era 5 vezes mais apimentado do que eu imaginei, e outro prato chamado _revel dog_, como sobremesa. Quando Bella me disse que se tratava de sorvete com formato de uma cara de um cachorrinho eu fiquei meio assustado. Mas ela insistiu que parecia ser bom e comprou um. Ela se esforçou tanto pra me explicar como o tal _revel dog_ era que eu acabei por comer um pedaço. Era sorvete entre dois pedaços de bolo de chocolate. E calda. De fato era muito gostoso.

Sentamos para comer, esperando o show. Pelo que ouvi, eles estavam afinando os instrumentos. Uma guitarra,um baixo e um banjo, eu acho.

O show começou e a música era diferente de tudo que já ouvi. Eles tocaram de tudo. De música séria até cantigas de crianças.

"Uooon.." – ouvi Bella ronronar junto com outras vozes femininas.

"O que está acontecendo?" – perguntei próximo ao ouvido de Bella.

"Tem algumas crianças dançando. É tão fofo!" – ela falou no meu ouvido. Podia afirmar com certeza que ela sorria.

"Eu também quero dançar!" – falei puxando-a da cadeira.

"Não, não! Eu não sei dançar. Eu sou péssima dançando." – ela falou tentando se sentar de novo. Me senti bem por ser mais forte que ela.

"Eu também quero dançar!" – ouvi Alice – "Vamos, vamos todos dançar!"

"Por favor.." – falei abusando dá técnica do beicinho. Sabia que isso a derreteria. Ela me arrastou para algum lugar na multidão e enlaçou meu pescoço com os braços.

Peguei uma de suas mãos do meu pescoço e juntei a minha. A música era um pouco agitada mas não era tão difícil de acompanhar. Minha mãe me levou para algumas aulas de dança quando eu era pequeno para ajudar no meu equilíbrio. Eu odiava, na época. Agora não podia estar mais agradecido. Girei Bella pela pista e ouvi suas leves e doces risadas. E então puxei-a para perto de mim. Ouvi as risadas de Rosalie não muito longe. Com certeza ela também estava se divertindo.

A música acabou e uma lenta começou. Coloquei a mão de Bella novamente em meu pescoço e passei as minhas por sua cintura trazendo-a mais para perto. Começamos a nos movimentar lentamente. Afundei meu rosto em seus cabelos, inspirando aquele aromar que eu tanto amava enquanto ouvia a música.

_Se as montanhas nunca se esfarelarem e os rios nunca secarem. _

_Se os oceanos continuarem tranqüilos e o sol continuar no céu, brilhando cada vez mais. _

_Se as maçãs continuarem a cair e 3 e 2 resultarem em 5._

_ Eu vou continuar a te amar, não importa o que aconteça. _

_Se o mundo continuar a girar e a neve cair branca. _

_Se o fogo continuar a queimar e a luz do dia seguir o luar. _

_Se as flores desabrocharem na primavera e os pássaros voarem. _

_Eu te amarei não importa o que aconteça.  
Não importa o que aconteça de bom ou de ruim. Estarei sempre ao seu lado. _

_Enquanto um casal brigar e unirem seus corações nos bons momentos. _

_Eu vou te amar, não importa o que aconteça. _

_Quando toda tempestade passar e nosso barco navegar no mais profundo e calmo mar. _

_Você será para sempre meu amor, minha companheira, minha amiga..._

Era tão doce e cativante que eu quase perdi. Eu estava tão absorto na música e em seu aroma que quase perdi as mais maravilhosas palavras. "Eu te amo, Edward."

No susto segurei-a pelos braços e me afastei dela. Corri meus dedos por suas bochechas, lábios e olhos. Algumas lágrimas correndo timidamente. Trouxe seus lábios aos meus e beijei-a apaixonadamente, segurando seu rosto com as minhas mãos.

**BPOV**

Não sei por que falei aquilo alto. Eu já me sentia assim há pelo menos uma semana. A música foi o empurrão que eu precisava. Eu poderia pensar até na minha mãe e não ficar chateada. Se eu estivesse nos braços de Edward eu estava protegida me sentia amada. E nada mais importava. Ele me amava e eu o amava. E isso era o suficiente. As palavras saíram boca afora, involuntariamente, assim como as lágrimas nos meus olhos.

Edward se afastou, sua expressão indecifrável. Suas grandes mãos vieram de encontro ao meu rosto, uma de cada lado. Ele estava olhando para mim. Eu podia _enxergar_ preocupação em seu toque, minhas lágrimas molhando suas mãos. Suavemente ele se aproximou do meu rosto. Nossos lábios dançando uma música suave e eu me segurando para não chorar mais ainda.

"Isabella, eu te amo. Amo tanto." – ele falou separando nossos lábios. Ele tinha o sorriso torto mais perfeito no rosto. Beijou minhas lágrimas, limpando meu rosto. Me senti abençoada naquele momento e nada no mundo poderia me fazer mais feliz.

A música acabou assim como a apresentação da banda. Todos aplaudimos. Edward insistiu em comprar todos os cd's daquela banda.

"Vamos às compras!" – Alice falou bando pulinhos e batendo as mãos.

Tinham vários stands. Acessórios, roupas e comidas. Paramos num lugar chamado_ Ye old wool shop_. Eles tinham os ursinhos de pelúcia mais lindo e fofos do mundo. Peguei a mão de Edward e passei por um dos bichinhos.

"Isso é bom.. O que é?"

"Um ursinho de pelúcia." – falei sorrindo. Acabei por pegar um ursinho e abraçá-lo contra meu peito.

"Você quer?" – ele perguntou com outro sorriso.

Eu olhei rapidamente para a etiqueta de preço e quase gritei. Coloquei no lugar rapidamente. "Não, você não vai me dar um ursinho de 80 dólares."

Ele abriu um sorriso. "Tudo bem, posso não te dar um ursinho de 80 dólares, mas você vai me deixar comprar algo para você. E nem pense em discutir comigo."

"Posso pegar seu homem emprestado?" – Alice perguntou brincalhona. E dizendo isso, passou o braço pela cintura de Edward.

"Ela me larga pelo primeiro homem que está disposto a gastar com ela. Ed. Cara. Você ta nos deixando mal na fita." – Jasper disse sarcasticamente revirando os olhos.

Edward cresceu seu sorriso e passou uma mão em minha cintura e a outra na de Alice. "Cara, eu realmente não me importo se estou te deixando mal ou não."

"Rosalie, por favor, diga-me que você não vai se bandear para lá." – Emmett perguntou a sua linda namorada que revirou os olhos ao ouvir a pergunta.

"Vocês dois aprenderiam muito com ele."

"Ok, ok. Parem de brigar pelo MEU homem. Meu. Meu. Meu." – disse expulsando Alice com um empurrão. Ela saiu pulando de volta para os braços de Jasper. _Meu homem_. Que me ama. Foi maravilhoso pensar assim. Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Rosalie parou em frente a um stand de jóias. Fiquei observando as meninas passando os olhos pelas pequenas peças. Descansei minha cabeça no ombro de Edward, só observando as meninas.

"Bella, venha ver isso! É a sua cara!" – Alice me chamou balançando a mão direita. Delicadamente me movi para longe dos braços do meu amor para dar uma olhada.

Era um lindo anel de prata com uma pedra azul quadrada no centro e dois diamantes, um de cada lado da pedra. Alice pegou o anel e colocou no meu dedo. Era perfeito! Eu ficava mexendo com a mão posicionando-as em todos os ângulos para ver como o anel ficava. Tirei o anel e entreguei para o vendedor. "Obrigada. É lindo."

"O que é?" – Edward perguntou atrás de mim. Seu queixo em meu pescoço.

"Nós só mostramos um lindo anel a sua namorada." – Rosalie alfinetou.

"Você gostou?" – ele perguntou. Eu não podia mentir pra ele. Acenei levemente com a cabeça. "Nós vamos levar o anel."

"Ah não. Por favor.. É mais caro que o ursinho de pelúcia!" – falei um pouco alto demais. Ele me ignorou puxando a carteira do bolso de trás.

"Bella, eu quero _te _comprar o anel." – ele falou com um sorriso, passando o cartão de crédito para o vendedor.

Eu não sei por que, mas o jeito que ele falou fez meu coração querer saltar pela garganta. Eu sei que ele não falou pensando no anel como um anel de noivado, somente um presente. Mas pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu não me importei -nem me assustei - com a idéia de ter um anel na minha mão esquerda. Ainda estava cedo para isso. Mas não me assustou e eu achei até muito boa, a idéia.

* * *

_Oi pessoas! Senti a necessidade de explicar algumas coisinhas:_

_Sci-fi - O termo é usado, de forma mais geral, para definir qualquer fantasia literária que inclua o factor ciência como componente essencial. Na história foi usado para definir uma categoria de filme._

_Quanto a música ela de fato é da banda Trout Fishing e pelo que procurei no Google, ela No Matter What Goes Right. Eu achei o vídeo no youtube, vou pôr o link ali embaixo. Na fic original a Jay diz que se as pessoas comentassem ela poderia enviar a música. Eu não peguei, mas se vocês quiserem, avisem que eu peço a ela. Ou se alguém se arriscar no inglês ou espanhol, é só entrar em contato com ela. Vcs encontram o link dela nos meus autores favoritos._

_A letra completa vcs conferem aqui: _http: // lyricskeeper. com . br /pt / trout-fishing-in-america/ no-matter-what-goes-right. html (tirem os espaços)

_E o vídeo aqui: _http: // www. youtube .com/ watch?v = O2Np7FeUxX8 (tirem os espaços)

_E agora vou pedir desculpas né? Pq eu demorei pra c$&#%, eu sei. Mas eu tava com o tempo curtinho. Agora melhorou... Féééérias! Vou tentar upar o próximo capítulo amanhã ou ainda hoje a noite mesmo pra compensar, ok? Agora vai andar mais rápido!  
_

_Acho que é isso.. nos vemos no próximo? Daqui a pouquinho? Enquanto isso.. aperta o verdinho aí embaixo. =D_


	12. Chapter 12

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E eu e a Lili queremos que os dois nos levem pra viajar no Natal.  
**

**

* * *

Capítulo XII **

**EPOV**

Depois de ter comprado o anel, guardei a caixinha em meu bolso. Bella não reclamou muito como eu achei que ela faria e fiquei feliz com isso. O resto da tarde passou com ela muito calada ao meu lado, e sempre que eu lhe perguntava o que havia de errado ela me dava a mesma resposta: "Eu estou bem."

Andei do meu dormitório até a casa de Bella naquela noite. "Posso entrar?" Perguntei-lhe suavemente.

"Claro." Ela disse com uma voz calma. Isto me preocupou mais ainda.

Ela me levou para seu quarto. Eu sentei em sua cama puxei-a para o meu colo. Envolvi sua cintura com meus braços e cheirei seu cabelo. "O que há de errado?"

"Só estou cansada. Não dormi muito bem ontem. " Ela suspirou, encostando sobre mim..

"Porque não?"

"Não é nada, não se preocupe." Ela pressionou seus lábios na minha bochecha.

"Se eu não souber qual é o problema, não posso ajudar a consertá-lo. Por favor, diga-me. " Falei pousando pequenos beijos ao longo de seu maxilar e de seu pescoço.

"Você não pode _consertar _isto." Ela saiu do meu colo, deixando meus braços vazios.

"Como você sabe, se não me der uma chance?"

"É só que ... _Urgh! _Edward! Eu falei com a minha mãe ontem à noite e nós brigamos." Eu podia dizer que ela estava caminhando ao longo do quarto, com seus passos pesados batendo no chão de madeira.

"Qual foi motivo?" Eu pressionei. Entretanto algo me dizia que eu já sabia a resposta.

"Você. Eu disse à minha mãe que você era cego e ela disse..." Ela parou e respirou fundo.

"Bella, o que foi que ela disse?" Me levantei procurando por suas mãos. Eu as friccionei gentilmente, fazendo pequenos círculos com meu polegar, incentivando-a à continuar.

"Ela disse que namorar com você era perda de tempo porque você não conseguiria cuidar de mim."

"Ela tem razão. Eu não posso cuidar de você como um homem _normal _pode." Eu suspirei, voltando pra trás sentando-me na cama outra vez.

"Não comece com isso! Eu não preciso que tomem conta de mim!" Ela bateu forte com o seu pé.

"Eu não disse que você precisava de cuidado. Mas sei que eu não posso fazer tudo que um homem normal é capaz de fazer." Cruzei os braços sobre meu peito, respirando fundo. "Bella, não importa o que sua mãe diz ou pensa, isso não muda o modo como eu sinto por você. Não importa o que ninguém diga."

"Eu sei. Eu me sinto da mesma maneira."

"Bella, venha aqui." Eu abri um abraço. Ela sentou no meu colo novamente. Eu acariciei seus braços e beijei seu ombro. "Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo, Edward." Ela encostou sua testa a minha.

Puxei a caixa do meu bolso e tirei o anel de dentro. Peguei a sua mão esquerda e trouxe-a para os meus lábios. Eu deslizei o anel no terceiro dedo e beijei novamente.

"Eu quero que você use este anel, para que lembre o quanto eu me importo com você e o quanto você mudou minha vida para melhor, Bella. Você é uma mulher incrível e eu estou muito feliz por tê-la em minha vida "

Senti quando ela mexeu a cabeça. Ela enterrou o rosto no vão do meu pescoço e começou a chorar. Eu não sabia o que as lágrimas significavam, mas não era o momento para perguntar. Segurei-a perto de mim, balançando e cantarolando baixinho no ouvido dela. Ela me agarrou mais forte como se precisasse segurar-se em mim pela própria vida.

**BPOV**

Enquanto assistia ele escorregar o anel no meu dedo, não vi nada além de amor no seu belo rosto. Eu não era digna disso tudo. A raiva me dominou enquanto pensava na cabeça fechada de minha mãe. Ela não tinha idéia do quanto Edward era maravilhoso.

As lágrimas derramavam dos meus olhos. Eu estava tão feliz e tão triste ao mesmo tempo. Era tudo tão confuso. Eu enterrei o meu rosto em seu pescoço e as deixei fluir. Ele cantarolou uma canção no meu ouvido e me embalou como se eu fosse algo precioso e que precisava ser amado e acarinhado.

Quando finalmente parei de chorar, me sentei lentamente me acomodando melhor em seu colo. Levei minhas mãos ao seu rosto e retirei seus óculos com cuidado. Ele nem se mexeu quando o fiz isso, ou manteve seus olhos fechados como ele fez da primeira vez. Ele piscou e sorriu lentamente, seus longos cílios sombreando seu rosto. Coloquei a armação em cima do criado-mudo para não perdê-lo.

Eu falei escolhendo minhas palavras cuidadosamente, e mordendo meu lábio. "Edward, eu quero que você fique comigo esta noite."

"Você acha que Alice se incomodaria?" Seus belos olhos esmeralda estavam parados em direção ao chão, e um pequeno sorriso brincava em seus lábios.

"Eu vou mandar uma mensagem dizendo que você está aqui. Ela pode ficar com Jasper. Tenho certeza que ela não vai se importar." Desci de seu colo e agarrei meu celular. Ela já tinha me enviado uma mensagem sobre isso.

_Oi. Eu vou ficar com Jazz. Você acha que Ed pode ficar ai com você hoje?  
Alice _

Eu sorri para a mensagem. Rapidamente respondi.

_Claro que sim. Tenha uma ótima noite! _

Eu engatinhei de volta para o colo de Edward. "Ela pensou exatamente na mesma coisa que nós."

"Ótimo. Então você não pode nem pensar em me chutar daqui." Ele sorriu e esfregou seu nariz no meu pescoço.

Eu enrolei os cabelos da nuca dele entre meus dedos. Eu senti um calor se alojando nas minhas bochechas e eu sabia que Edward percebera.

"Edward, eu quero que você... _me veja _esta noite."

"E o que você gostaria que eu visse , Srta. Swan?" Ele abriu um enorme sorriso enquanto me deitava de volta na cama. Ele ficou cuidadosamente em cima de mim, as mãos em cada lado de meu rosto.

"_Tudo." _

**EPOV**

Ser informado pela sua namorada que ela quer ser tocada é uma coisa maravilhosa. Enquanto essas palavras agitavam minha mente eu gargalhei. Ouvi Bella me xingar e eu sabia que ela estava emburrada. Me inclinei pra baixo dando um longo beijo nela.

"O que é tão engraçado?"

"Estou me perguntando quando foi que eu me tornei um homem de tanta sorte." Beijei-lhe o pescoço, tentando não rir mais.

"Pois bem, rindo desse jeito, você não vai ter sorte alguma." Ela murmurou.

Não consegui segurar mais. Eu ri, enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoço. Ela começou a rir também, seus braços circulando sinuosamente meu pescoço. Eu rolei para o lado e coloquei Bella em cima de mim. "O que você acha de nós somente _relaxarmos _esta noite? Meus pés estão me matando por ter andando tanto."

"Isso me parece uma boa idéia. Por que não tomamos um banho? Aqui, tem uma dessas velhas e grandes banheiras. É mais do que suficiente para nós dois e na água quente você iria se sentir bem melhor."

Eu cortei suas palavras com um beijo. "Bella, você não precisa me convencer. Me parece uma ótima idéia."

Ela me ajudou a ficar em pé e me levou até o banheiro. Abriu a torneira, enchendo a banheira ajustando a temperatura da água até ficar bastante confortável. Esperei que ela me desse um sinal para despir-me. O espaço começou a ficar mais quente, meu rosto ficando pegajoso devido ao suor.

Eu ouvi Bella sorrir quando suas roupas bateram no chão. Ela caminhou em minha direção, seus pés batendo contra o linóleo. Comecei a desabotoar minha camisa, mas ela me parou, colocando suas mãos sobre as minhas. Ela assumiu o desabotoar, os dedos fazendo um rápido trabalho. Puxou a minha camisa e se apertou contra mim. Ela estava completamente nua, seu peito pressionado contra o meu. Corri meus dedos ao longo de sua espinha.

"O que aconteceu com o _somente relaxar_?_" _Eu perguntei brincalhão.

"Eu me já me sinto relaxada, você não?" Ela perguntou, arranhando suas unhas pelo meu baixo ventre.

Eu odiei o jeito como minha voz saiu quando lhe respondi gemendo. _"Muito." _

Ela gargalhou enquanto me liberava das minhas calças. Ultimamente nós estávamos ficando nus mais freqüentemente na frente um do outro. Mas eu ainda ficava um tanto nervoso quando isso acontecia. Seu corpo quente prensado contra meu, sempre enviava uma corrente elétrica que me fazia delirar.

"Por que você não entra primeiro para eu poder sentar no seu colo?" Ela me levou para mais perto banheira. Quando cheguei perto tateei levemente descobrindo a altura e um modo seguro para entrar na mesma. De algum jeito milagroso eu me sentei, sem me machucar.

Bella veio para meu colo um pouco rápido demais, Então ela cambaleou, tendo que apoiar suas mãos em mim. Esse movimento fez com que a água salpicasse e deixasse meu rosto todo molhado. Eu embrulhei meus braços em sua cintura e a puxei pra perto de mim.

"Você está bem?" Eu tentei esconder o quanto achei aquilo engraçado, mas fiz um péssimo trabalho quanto a isso.

"Sim, estou bem." Ela murmurou. Achei que ela estava um pouco frustrada. Tirei o cabelo liso da frente de seu rosto e coloquei a bochecha dela na palma da minha mão

Ela se virou ficando completamente de frente pra mim, suas pernas, uma de um lado das minhas. Ela trouxe suas mãos até o meu rosto, seus minúsculos dedos deslizando sobre ele.

"Eu me pergunto se você me vê igual a como eu te vejo..." Pensei em voz alta.

"Eu acho que sim." Ela disse deitando a cabeça no meu peito.

"Ah, você poderia me descrever de um jeito que eu compreenda? Sem usar cores ou algo parecido?" Eu lhe pedi com a voz meio tensa.

Ela se acomodou novamente, seu bumbum escorregando mais um pouco pelas minhas coxas. "Sim, eu posso." Ela parecia estar mais séria, do que eu.

Suas mãos começam a me tocar em todos os lugares, começando no topo da minha cabeça.

"Seu cabelo é macio e tem um perfume doce e sutil. Parece... eu não sei... _Mel, _talvez? Seus traços são muito fortes, sua boca é... bem eu amo o seu lindo sorriso _torto. _Eu gosto quando você fica sem se barbear por um ou dois dias. Gosto de sentir sua barba por fazer quando estamos nos beijando e então, quando você a retira tem um belo contraste. Seus ombros largos são tão fortes. Seus braços musculosos fazem me sentir tão segura... Seus braços fortes fazem com que eu me sinta tão protegida quando me envolvem contra seu peito duro como rocha fazendo borboletas voarem baixo no meu ventre..." Ela corria as mãos cada vez mais pra baixo - enquanto falava, por debaixo da água morna. Tenho certeza que ela percebeu a _situação_ que _criou_, em suas pernas. Fechei os olhos e fixei firmemente minha cabeça contra a borda da banheira. "Sabe, eu posso continuar..." Ela sussurrou.

"Se você continuar, certamente não vamos _relaxar _por mais muito tempo." Disse-lhe sinceramente.

**BPOV**

Eu não sei que o deu em mim hoje à noite. Eu o desejava tanto! E realmente foi muito mais difícil resistir a Edward quando ele pediu para descrevê-lo sem usar cores ou algum objeto para comparar.

Eu amei assistir cada uma de suas reações ao tocar em cada parte dele. Principalmente o jeito como a sua cabeça foi para trás quando as minhas mãos escorregavam por seu peito e abdômen.

Edward não conseguia esconder as suas reações. Eu pude ver o quanto ele estava gostando daquilo. "Se você continuar, nós não vamos _relaxar _por muito tempo."

Eu sorri com o que eu tinha conseguido fazer. Ele não era ruim com as palavras. Mas, _caramba! _Era eu quem cursava Letras na faculdade. Eu deveria ser melhor com as palavras, era minha obrigação.

Uma das minhas mãos continuou acariciando seu peito enquanto a outra escorregou mais pra baixo. "Adoro a maneira como você geme quando eu te toco exatamente... _aqui." _Meus dedos alisavam _seu comprimento _embaixo da água. Ele literalmente pulou; os olhos arregalados. Foi difícil segurar o riso, mas me contive. Se a minha pele não tinha ficado vermelha por conta da água quente, agora, com certeza, ela estava por conta de meu gesto. Com meus dedos em volta _dele _comecei a massagear. Seus olhos se fecharam de novo e ele jogou a sua cabeça para o lado.

"Bella, isso não é justo." Ele murmurou.

"O que não é justo?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Isso! Você fazer não pode fazer isso comigo. Você sabe o _poder _que tem sobre mim?"

Puxei minhas mãos para longe e ele gemeu de insatisfação. Ambas as mãos foram para o seu ombro, feliz por antecipação de que ia ficar no lugar que _eu queria ficar. _"Se for alguma coisa parecida como o poder que você tem sobre mim, então, sim eu posso fazer isso." Eu disse a ele enquanto escorregava meu corpo para mais baixo.

**EPOV**

Eu sentei afastando minhas pernas e embrulhei meus braços em sua cintura. Ela se movia tão lentamente em cima de mim, mas mesmo assim meu coração ameaçava sair do meu peito.

Enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço, beijando e sugando a delicada e doce carne que era sua pele. Ela grunhia meu nome, enquanto começava a se movimentar sobre meu membro, jogando sua cabeça para trás.

"Eu te amo, Isabella Swan." Eu disse pegando a mão esquerda dela e levando aos meus lábios. Eu beijei-a no terceiro dedo. "Um dia, eu prometo te fazer minha até o fim das nossas vidas."

Ela me agarrou mais forte, sua mão segurando a minha firmemente. Eu até conseguia sentir sua pulsação. Minha outra mão repousava sobre suas costas ajudando-a a se manter firme em seus lentos movimentos. "Edward, oh Deus, Edward. Eu te amo tanto."

Chegamos juntos ao nosso _ápice, _enquanto arquejávamos os nossos nomes. Ela permaneceu sobre mim, até mesmo quando a água esfriou. Quando finalmente a convenci que era hora de sair, ela me ajudou a ficar em pé. Nos enxugamos, utilizando isso como desculpa para nos tocarmos mais um pouco.

Rastejamos para sua cama, não importando em nos vestir. Ela manteve seu corpo descansando em cima do meu, nossas pernas entrelaçadas. "Já sou sua, para sempre." Foram as palavras que ela sussurrou antes de dormir. Meu coração acelerou com o pensamento, mas logo depois afundou outra vez.

Eu tinha muitas dúvidas e medos. Não quero que ela se arrependa pela decisão de ficar comigo. Também não queria estragar seu relacionamento com sua mãe.

Mas eu teria que conversar com ela sobre isso mais tarde, afinal ela já estava roncando levemente, seus minúsculos dedos me segurando ao seu lado.

Hoje foi um grande dia, de diversas maneiras. Esse dia trouxe tantas esperanças e sonhos para o futuro, mas também levantou muitos, muitos medos. Alguns deles, certamente, eram normais para todos os homens. Outros _exclusivamente meus. _

Eu abracei seu pequeno corpo contra o meu corpo. Ela murmurou algo em seu sono e aninhou-se. Nunca antes, eu tinha sentido algo parecido como o que eu sinto por Bella.

Ela se entregou a todo esse sentimento completamente. Ela não se importava com minhas falhas. Mas será que eu era homem suficiente para _ver _cada uma delas e superá-las?


	13. Chapter 13

**O Ed ****vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a Lili e eu pedimos desculpas pela demora com a postagem.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

** EPOV**

"Ninguém merece." Eu murmurei mais para mim mesmo. Eu sabia que ninguém estava me ouvindo neste momento. Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie decidiram fazer uma típica festa de Halloween aqui no quintal. Apenas Bella e eu estarmos protestando contra isso.

"Muito bem, Jasper pega as bebidas, Rosalie e eu cuidaremos da decoração, Bella e Edward vão ficar respnsáveis pelas músicas." Alice ordenava feliz. Eu grunhi e enterrei o meu rosto no cabelo de Bella.

"O que é que eu vou fazer?" Emmett perguntou com entusiasmo, parecendo uma criança numa loja de doces.

"O trabalho pesado." Jasper respondeu e eu praticamente _vi_ o sorriso espalhado na cara dele.

"De novo? Por que eu sempre fico com o trabalho pesado?" Ele reclamou.

" Porque, você é grande e forte." Rosalie ronronou carinhosamente. Bella gargalhou, e me abraçou fortemente.

"Obrigada." Ela sussurrou ao meu ouvido.

"Porquê?"

"Por ser sexy, inteligente E suficientemente forte."

Eu ri e abracei ela mais apertado. "Ei, vocês estão tirando sarro da minha cara né?" Emmett perguntou na nossa direção.

"Sim. Tenha certeza disso." Bella respondeu cheia de si.

Algo que parecia ser uma almofada foi jogada na nossa direção e bateu no meu ombro. Bella riu mais alto e atirou-a novamente, acertando alguém com um estalo.

"Crianças parem, por favor. Precisamos ir ao que interessa. Agora, de que vamos nos fantasiar?" Disse Alice, com sua alta voz cantante.

"Ah, claro. Brinar de Halloween não é infantil suficiente." Bella murmurou.

Alice a ignorou e continuou. "Rosalie, você fala primeiro. Você sempre têm as melhores idéias."

"Eu vou de líder de torcida e o Emm vai de jogador de basquete."

"Eu tenho a impressão que eles usam essas fantasias sempre ." Bella cochichou no meu ouvido. E outra almofada bateu em nós.

"Muito bem, já que você, Bella, sente a necessidade de entrar nesta conversa, porque não me diz do que vocês vão se vestir?" Disse Alice, igual a uma professora, que pegou os alunos fazendo algo ruim.

"Eu não sei." Senti Bella dar de ombros, nos meus braços.

"Ah! Bella pode ser uma bruxa e o Edward pode ser um vampiro!" Emmett acrescentou.

"Eu não vou ser um _vampiro._"Eu bufei.

"Porque não? Isso seria meio hot." Alice disse, sua voz vindo mais pra perto. Ela agarrou meu braço e eu lutei contra o desejo de puxar de volta.

"O que é que ela está fazendo?" Perguntei a Bella.

"Eu acho que ela está averiguando seu tamanho."

"Não vou de vampiro." Repeti.

"Porque não?" Ela bateu seu pé.

"Não quero ser uma criatura das trevas. Já estou de _saco cheio _do escuro. Porque não posso ser simplesmente o cego sortudo que tem a namorada mais gata da festa?" Falei puxando Bella mais perto do meu corpo.

"Ele fala isso só pra nos deixar mal na fita de novo." Jasper disse ao Emmett.

"Seria realmente... _sexy _se você fosse um vampiro." Bella disse com uma voz macia. Ela prendeu meus braços e apertou os lábios diretamente sobre o meu ouvido. "Quem sabe.. eu podia até deixar que você ... _me mordesse._"

"Você pode deixar eu te morder agora?" Eu perguntei enquanto ela se afastava. Ela beijou meu peito de um jeito brincalhão e eu sorri inocentemente em sua direção. "Você podia ir de_ succubus* _assim eu continuaria sendo o sortudo da festa."

"Perfeito. Nós iremos fazer isso então! Vamos cobrir Edward de sangue e você Bella seria... a vítima eminente."

"Sua mente me assusta um pouco." Jasper disse rindo um pouco para Alice.

"Ah! Vamos vestir Bella de um jeito bem _sacana!_"Rosalie gritou.

"Uma _merda _que vocês vão." Bella protestou.

"Ah qual é? Nós vamos sim!" Alice bateu seu pé outra vez.

"Deixem que a Bella escolha sua própria roupa. Qualquer coisa que ela escolher, vai ficar bom. Tenho certeza disso." Eu a defendi, e Alice suspirou de frustração.

"Obrigada." Ela cochichou no meu ouvido, pela segunda vez nesta noite.

**BPOV**

Edward não estava realmente disposto com isso tudo. Ele não queria festa, ele não enxergava um ponto positivo nisso tudo. Mas, para a felicidade geral de seus amigos ele escolheu vários CDs com músicas boas e dançantes, todas adequadas para um Halloween.

Olhei o meu reflexo no espelho e grunhi. Calça preta de couro um espartilho sedoso na mesma cor. É claro que Alice e Rosalie acabaram vencendo, mesmo que Edward tivesse tentando me ajudar. Elas foram altamente malvadas comigo. Até deixaram meu cabelo como uma louca, com um monte de cachos selvagens por todos os lados. Uma fita preta e uma cruz de prata em volta do meu pescoço eram alguns dos meus acessórios, juntamente com um monte de anéis e pulseiras que nunca havia visto. Eu rolei meus olhos para a maquiagem e as unhas _dark_. Eu parecia uma prostituta. Eu ajustei o incômodo espartilho. Estava contente pelo fato do Edward não poder me ver, mas eu sabia que ele iria tentar.

Peguei a tinta vermelha que estava no balcão do banheiro, assim como pó branco e o lápis preto.

Edward esperou pacientemente na minha cama, já sem seus óculos. Ele estava usando um jeans preto e uma camisa de botões branca e um par de sapatos pretos. Ele estava tão simples, mas tinha algo sensual ali. Ele tinha o cabelo desgrenhado de sempre, cuidadosamente afastado de seus olhos. Eu sorri para o seu esforço de participar da festa.

"Certo, fique quieto." Eu enquanto passava o pó branco primeiro, fazendo com que sua pele já clara ficasse parecendo ainda mais branca sob a luz.

"Que ótimo. Eu devo estar parecendo um cadáver." Ele disse secamente.

"O cadáver mais lindo de toda casa." Disse-lhe enquanto passava a maquiagem por sua testa.

"Claro, se é o que você diz." Ele fez uma careta. "Essa coisa é nojenta."

"Eu sei, mas é somente esta noite." Enquanto terminava de passar a maquiagem em torno de seus olhos, ele ficou ainda mais quieto, fechando hermeticamente seu olhar. Eu cuidadosamente acrescentei as olheiras e dois pequenos pontos na base do seu pescoço. Passei a tinta vermelha para que parecesse sangue escorrendo.

Afastei-me para olhar o meu trabalho. "Hmm ..."

"O quê?"

"Esta faltando alguma coisa... Eu acho que já sei o que é. " Disse-lhe com um sorriso. Eu me inclinei e apertei meus lábios pretos no seu pescoço, deixando um grande beijo logo acima desenho da mordida. Ele sorriu e me abraçou.

"Ah, você está marcando seu território?" Ele perguntou, com uma de suas sobrancelhas perfeitas elevada.

"Claro, tem algum problema nisso?" Perguntei-lhe divertidamente.

"Não. Na verdade eu acho que preciso de mais algumas marcas aqui, outra aqui, pouco mais aqui. E uma ultima bem aqui." Ele começou a apontar aleatoriamente vários lugares ao longo da sua face e do seu pescoço. Eu beijava levemente todos os pontos que ele apontava e seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais.

Beijei seus lábios rapidamente com cuidado para não manchar a maquiagem. Seu rosto de repente ficou sério. "O que foi?"

"Bella, você tem falado com sua mãe ultimamente?"

"Não, Desde de quando ela falou que... bem você sabe... " Eu murmurei, saindo de perto dele. "Porquê?"

"Isso já tem mais de um mês. Eu não quero estragar seu relacionamento com sua mãe."

"Ela mesma fez isso." Eu lhe entreguei seus óculos, em seguida, a sua bengala. Ele pegou os objetos sem dizer uma palavra. Encolheu seus ombros e levantou.

"Fale com ela, ok? Por mim." Ele se aproximou, colocando a mão na minha cintura. Colou seus lábios no meu pescoço e beijou suavemente.

"Vou ver o que posso fazer."

"É tudo que eu te peço. Certo, agora vamos logo acabar com tudo isso, minha linda gótica."

"Ah é? Como é que você sabe se eu estou bonita?" Perguntei levemente. Ele parou de caminhar e me pegou num abraço. Suas mãos deslizaram desde o meu ombro nu até o fim das minhas costas.

"Ah não! Eu vou ter que dar umas begaladas em alguns caras." Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso brincando no rosto.

"Sorte sua, já ter uma a mão."

Ele riu, atirando a cabeça para trás. "Vamos lá. Quero dançar a noite toda com a minha linda namorada."

**EPOV**

Eu estive pensando muito na relação entre Bella e sua mãe. Ela não me falava muito sobre isso, mas tinha certeza que isso a incomodava. Eu sabia quão importante a minha família era e queria que Bella tivesse um bom relacionamento com seus pais também.

A música que eu tinha escolhido tocava alto fora da casa. Alguém deu um tapa meu ombro e gritou em meu ouvido. "Boa música, Ed." Só podia ser o Emmett. Tenho certeza que ele já estava meio bêbado.

"É a musica da Chapeuzinho Vermelho." Respondi, falando mais alto do que o maldito som. Bella remexia seus quadris, fazendo com que acariciasse meu corpo. Coloquei minhas mãos nela e segui seus movimentos. Ela riu e descansou a cabeça no ombro. Eu comecei a cantar as palavras em sua orelha. _"Oi, Chapeuzinho Vermelho você diz está procurando diversão, mas tudo que você realmente quer é um grande lobo mal." _

Ela gargalhou ainda mais. Ela tirou minhas mãos de seu quadril e posicionou-as em sua cintura. "Você tem um bom gosto musical." Ela virou ficando de frente pra mim. "Eu vou pegar uma bebida, você quer alguma coisa?"

"Não, obrigado." Eu disse-lhe com um pequeno sorriso.

Eu ouvi meu nome sendo chamado e virei meu rosto em direção ao som. "E ai, aproveitando a festa?"

"Bem, não andei muito por aí ainda. Mas, sim, estou gostando. E você, Jazz?"

"Tudo ótimo. Mais tem pessoas demais aqui, eu não curto muito isso, mas você sabe, isso deixa a Alice feliz."

"Alice te _amarrou_."

"E você também não foi pela Bella?." Ele defendeu-se.

"Sim. Felizmente sim."

"A propósito, Bella está maravilhosa, esta noite." Acrescentou cuidadosamente. Eu sabia que ele não estava dando em cima dela ou algo do tipo. Ele só queria me informar.

"Eu sei." Eu disse com um pequeno sorriso.

Outra musica começou, _"Eu estou dançando com um loiro safado do Texas."_- ouvi Alice gritar junto com a música de algum lugar entre os convidados.

"Acho que estou sendo chamado." Jasper disse com uma risada, socou meu ombro e saiu.

Ouvi a voz da Bellaque curiosamente não estava sendo dirigida a mim. "Não, obrigado. É sério."

"Ah, qual é. Diga seu nome, pelo menos. " Algum homem cuja a voz eu não reconhecia falou pra ela.

"Eu não vou dizer."

"Por favor". Ele implorava pateticamente.

"Eu disse que não. Me deixa em paz." A voz dela estava tão perto, quase perto o suficiente para alcançá-la.

"Vestida assim, acha que alguém pode te deixar em paz?"

"Tire as mãos de mim." Bella gritou ao meu lado. Minha mão voou para agarrá-la e puxá-la para mim. Ela apoiou o rosto no meu peito.

"Deixe-a em paz!" Eu rosnei.

"Ah é? O que é que o _ceguinho _vai fazer quanto a isso?"

Essa era uma boa pergunta. E eu sabia exatamente qual resposta deveria dar.

**BPOV**

Tudo que eu queria era uma água, mas eu estava sendo seguida por um idiota grudento. Eu não tinha idéia de quem ele era, mas ele parecia teimoso e ficou soltando várias indiretas.

Quando eu saí de dentro da casa para voltar para o Edward, Eu esperava que ele parasse, mas foi absolutamente pior..

"Ah, qual é. Diga seu nome, pelo menos.. "

"Eu não quero dizer." Disse-lhe, sem virar para trás para não ter que olhar a cara dele. Meus olhos estavam em Edward. Seu rosto estava em minha direção e sabia que ele estava ouvindo o que acontecia.

"Por favor."

"Eu disse que não. Me deixa em paz!" Eu quase gritei.

Ele agarrou meu punho direito e me puxou de volta pra ele. "Vestida assim, acha que alguém pode te deixar em paz?"

Eu percebi o quanto aquele babaca estava bêbado. "Tire as mãos de mim." Eu gritei na cara dele. Antes que eu pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa Edward agarrou meu pulso esquerdo e me puxou de volta. Eu fui completamente pressionada contra o seu corpo forte.

"Ela disse para deixá-la em paz." Eu não precisei olhar a cara dele para saber o quanto ele estava ameaçador.

"Ah é? O que é que o _ceguinho _vai fazer quanto a isso?"

Levou um momento para perceber o que estava acontecendo. Edward pegou sua bengala e cravou em um dos pés do cara. Então percebi que ele elevou o bastão e acertou diretamente no estômago do homem que me importunava.

Ele veio pra cima de nós. Edward me afastou e avançou agarrando-o pela camisa com uma mão, e dando um soco com a outra. O rapaz caiu no chão do quintal parecendo um grande pedaço de chumbo.

Jasper e Emmett apareceram repentinamente ao nosso lado. Jasper estava puxando Edward para trás e Emmett estava carregando o bêbado para fora. "Muito bem garoto, eu acho que é hora de dar adeus a festinha."

Depois que o idiota ficou fora de alcance, Jasper soltou Edward. Eu encerrei a distância entre nós de forma rápida, envolvendo meus braços em volta do seu pescoço. "Muito, muito obrigada."

Ele enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço e percebi que ele estava chorando. Ele estava quase arquejando as palavras. "Bella, eu sei que você não quer que ninguém tome conta de você, mas eu quero. Eu sei que posso fazer isso. E agora, mais do que nunca, eu quero ter a chance de provar para a sua mãe ou para quem quer que seja que eu vou fazer isso. Que eu posso fazer isso! Nós vamos ligar pra ela amanhã e vou tentar convencê-la."

Eu assenti, segurando-o para mim. Eu não estava completamente certa de fazer isso quando ele propôs a idéia mais cedo, mas agora eu poderia concordar com qualquer coisa que ele pedisse.

Ele foi para trás, sua maquiagem estava toda manchada por conta das lágrimas. Percebi que eu mesma estava chorando e ri embaraçada. Corri meus dedos por suas bochechas, tentando limpar o borrão branco que estava lá. Ele agarrou meu rosto e me beijou apaixonadamente. Fechei os olhos e me permitir afundar naquele caloroso abraço.

"Jesus Edward, você bateu pra cacete no cara!"Emmett disse rindo ao nosso lado, mas ignoramos ele. Edward me pegou pelo quadril erguendo-me do chão.

"Ei, crianças, vocês estão no meio de uma multidão aqui, lembram?" Jasper disse depois de limpar a garganta, tentando ser discreto.

"Eles não estão ouvindo você." Alice juntou-se a conversa. "Procurem um quarto!" Ela quase gritou.

Edward lentamente me colocou de volta no chão. Seu rosto agora além das manchas brancas estava coberto de batom preto. "Nossa essa é uma imagem maravilhosa !" Rosalie riu ao lado de Emmett.

Eu corei e me escondi no abraço de Edward.

"Ok. Vamos nos limpar?" Ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido. Eu assenti novamente. Peguei sua bengala do chão, colocando-a em sua mão para entramos mais uma vez em casa.

**EPOV**

Foi um poder súbito. Eu me senti... surpreendente, por falta de palavra melhor. Agora, sozinhos, com a porta do banheiro trancado, peguei Bella no colo mais uma vez e coloquei-a em cima da bancada da pia. Eu embrulhei meus braços em volta de sua cintura e beijei-a loucamente.

"Precisamos nos limpar." Ela murmurava, levando a cabeça para trás para me dar um melhor acesso ao seu pescoço.

"Bella, eu quero que você entenda uma coisa." Eu disse entre os beijos. A fita em volta do seu pescoço fazia cócegas nos meus lábios. "Eu nunca imaginei que pudesse te proteger."

"Eu não preciso de proteção." Ela respirava, suas pernas moldadas a minha cintura.

"Eu sei. Mas isso não diminui o fato de querer ter essa capacidade." Eu beijei seu colo enquanto falava. Sua pele ficou mais quente e eu fiquei feliz por ter esse efeito sobre ela.

Eu entendia porque o cara estava interessado nela. Seus seios fartos mal eram contidos nessa coisa chamada espartilho. Eu dava leves beijos por todo seu colo e em troca era agraciado com pequenos gemidos de Bella até que ela puxou meu rosto de volta para o dela.

"Edward, Edward... tem tantas coisas que você pode me dar, e proteção não é uma delas." Ela tirava os cabelos que estavam caindo no meu rosto.

"Isabella ouça. Eu sei. Agora, eu sei que posso. Eu preciso saber que posso proteger você."

"Eu nunca duvidei disso." Ela disse com tanta confiança que eu tive que beijá-la novamente.

"Eu te amo, muito, Bella." Eu sussurrei o nome dela.

Eu me sentia em fogo. Queria rasgar aquela blusa do corpo dela e possuí-la sobre a pia, enquanto lá fora acontecia aquela festa estúpida. Eu iria fazer exatamente isso, se não tivessem batido na porta. Eu grunhi, desejando que o intrometido desistisse. Bella suspirou e desceu do balcão. Enquanto saíamos do banheiro ela pediu apressada ao meu lado. "Vamos logo para o meu quarto tirar isso."

"Essa é a melhor idéia que eu ouvi hoje." Eu respondi.

"Eu quis dizer a maquiagem." Ela murmurou, mas eu poderia dizer, sem nem mesmo precisar ver que ela tinha corado. Também sabia que ela gostou da idéia, tanto quanto eu.

"Se é isso que você quer..." Eu brinquei. Ela deu um beijo estalado no meu ombro e me empurrou fazendo com que - mais uma vez - eu caísse sobre sua cama. Eu sorri, cruzando os braços para trás da cabeça.

Bella sentou-se sobre a minha cintura, uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo e tirou meus óculos. Eu nunca estive tão confortável com alguém vendo os meus olhos antes. Mesmo com meus pais eu sempre usava óculos escuros. Bella era a única que os via. Ela era única, entre outras muitas coisas.

Ela começou a passar levemente o pano úmido no meu rosto. Ela era tão gentil, me tratava como se eu fosse alguma coisa frágil que pudesse quebrar ao menor movimento. Isso normalmente me ofendia, mas eu sabia que ela fazia assim por amor, não por pena.

"Bella, amanhã depois que tudo isso tiver acabado e depois de ligarmos pra sua mãe, você me concede um favor?" Eu perguntei cuidadosamente.

"Isso depende." Ela respondeu.

"Se eu te disser que será tanto para você quanto será pra mim, ajuda?"

"Talvez."

"Bella, eu quero te mostrar como é ser igual a mim. Quero ficar totalmente sozinho com você amanhã, sem interrupções. Talvez um quarto de hotel?" Subi minhas mãos de suas coxas, para seu quadril.

"O que você quer dizer com _ser igual a você_?" Ela questionou, confusa.

"Confia em mim?"

"Com todo o meu coração." Ela disse com tanta paixão que o desejo de me unir a ela estava de volta. Eu assenti e respirei fundo.

"Então eu vou lhe mostrar amanhã."

* * *

_E aí pessoas... descupinha pela demora? Se eu postar um outro capítulo amanhã compensa? *bate cílios* O Ed disse que mostra amanhã e eu vou seguir com ele ;)  
_

_Como foram de Natal? Eu comi HORRORES e vcs? A Lili tá no interioor sem internet, mas com certeza tá curtindo uma boa de uma praia!  
_

_E aí curtiram o capítulo? Ed corajoso é de um tudo, não? Então dps das explicações, cliquem no verdinho e façam duas tradutoras carentes, felizes!  
_

_* Succubus - na lenda medieval ocidental, um **súcubo** (do latim __succubus_; _aquela que está deitada sob_) é um demônio com aparência feminina que invade o sonho dos homens a fim de ter uma relação sexual com eles.

_Músicas da festa _

_Lil Red Ridding Hood_ do Bowling For Soup - http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v= KB7OKImflZc

e _The Workout_ do Utada Hikaru - http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v= e7zfupmgvl8


	14. Chapter 14

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a Lili e eu desejamos um MEGA 2010 pra todas vocês!  


* * *

**

**Capítulo XIV  
**

** EPOV**

Eu estava nas nuvens. Cansado. A adrenalina agora correndo mais lentamente em minhas veias, quase inexistente. Mas os efeitos causados jamais seriam esquecidos. Eu podia proteger Bella. Talvez não contra tudo, mas pelo menos contra algumas coisas.

Fiquei surpreso quando ela não discutiu comigo quando falei que ligaríamos para sua mãe. Eu só queria conversar com a tal mulher. No fundo eu sabia que ela não me aceitaria, mas eu precisava explicar o que eu sentia por sua filha. E mais, uma coisa ficaria clara de uma vez por todas: eu não iria a lugar nenhum e nada nem ninguém iria mudar isso. Com exceção de Bella. Ela era a única que tinha esse poder.

Jasper e eu fomos embora juntos. Deixamos nossas garotas na cama a uma da manhã. Estávamos tão cansados que não demorou muito. Um beijo e desejos de boa noite e estávamos a caminho de casa. E eu tinha algumas coisas para resolver.

"Jazz, qual nome do melhor hotel em Sheverport?"

"Planejando algo especial para Bella?"

"É.. mais ou menos... Alguma recomendação?"

"Bem, quando eu consigo juntar uma grana eu levo Alice para o Horseshore."

"O Hotel-Cassino?" – perguntei. Apostar era um estilo de vida em Sheverport. Esse em especial tinha 5 balsas que levavam as pessoas a um grande cassino com direito hipódromo e inúmeras máquinas de jogos. Os grandes cassinos possuíam cada um, um hotel, pelo que eu sabia. E os melhores restaurantes da cidade.

"Sim. Eu a levei lá no aniversário dela. Ela teve um ataque. Amou cada minuto. Posso te garantir."

"Você pode por favor, por favor, conseguir o número do hotel pra mim? Ainda hoje, se possível." – implorei. Já era muito tarde, estávamos cansados, mas eu precisava cuidar de tudo o mais rápido possível.

"Claro, claro. Vou olhar agora."

E então ouvi quando ele começou a se movimentar pela sala e um tempo depois seus dedos nas teclas do notebook.

Em menos de 5 minutos ele conseguiu o número e eu já estava entrando em contato com o hotel. Batucava meus dedos na bancada, impacientemente, aguardando a resposta do outro lado da linha

.

"Horseshoe Cassino e Hotel, Nancy falando. Como posso ajudar?" – uma mulher atendeu com um sotaque do sul.

"Oi. Eu gostaria de reservar a sua melhor suíte disponível para amanhã e domingo, por favor."

"Claro. Temos as suítes Premium e Luxo, disponíveis."

"Qual você me recomenda? Dinheiro não é problema." – disse puxando meu cartão de crédito para fazer a reserva por telefone.

"A Premium é a mais espaçosa e tem uma bela vista."

Mordi minha língua quase dizendo a ela que esse não seria um atrativo para mim. Mas não valia a pena. Só faria com que eu perdesse tempo explicando. "Ótimo. Mas eu tenho algumas exigências..."

**BPOV**

Depois de um rápido banho caí na cama. Eu estava tão cansada quer não demorei a dormir.

Sonhei com o telefonema de daqui umas horas. Minha mãe berrando, Edward bufando e eu chorando. Definitivamente algo que não me deixava nada nada ansiosa. O sonho terminou com Edward saindo e eu caindo no chão. Literalmente. Me enrolei com os lençóis e caí. Acordei no chão toda embolada em lençóis e na minha colcha. Passei a mão na minha bochecha e desejei ter Edward ali. Eu nunca tinha pesadelos em seus braços.

Fiquei rolando na cama depois disso. Não consegui dormir mais. Levantei as 7 e fui para a sala. Alice já estava acordada e sorrindo, radiante. Rolei os olhos e rosnei para seu humor.

"Bom dia, luz do diaaa!" – Alice brincou como se falasse com uma criança.

"Não enche." – rosnei encostando minha cabeça no braço do sofá.

"Nossa! Quer café, azedinha?"

Balancei afirmativamente sem tirar a cabeça do sofá.

"Então... o que aconteceu pra você estar desse jeito?"

"Edward que falar com a minha mãe."

Alice me passou a caneca de café, forte e quente como eu gosto. De uma coisa eu não podia reclamar sobre Alice. Ela era uma ótima companheira de quarto.

"Hmm, entendi..."

"Conselhos?" – perguntei antes de tomar um gole.

"Compre Paracetamol" – ela falou num tom promissor.

"Ah, valeu!" – murmurei.

Ela foi pra trás do sofá e me deu um abraço – "Edward te ama, e aposto que ele continuará a te amar mesmo depois de falar com a vaca da sua mãe. Mas e depois de falar com ela? O que vocês vão fazer?"

"Aparentemente ele vai me levar a um hotel. Ele disse que ajeitará tudo e que eu só preciso de uma mochila com roupa para dois dias. Mas eu tenho quase certeza que não sairemos do quarto até segunda pela manhã."

"Bastante razoável."

"Mas eu estou com certo medo." – admiti. Alice pegou minha caneca e colocou mais café.

"E por que diabos você está assustada?" – ela perguntou indignada.

"Ele quer me mostrar como é ser ele." – bebi uma boa parte do café, inflando as bochechas. Depois fiquei olhando pro fundo da caneca, como se eu fosse obter respostas assim.

"Oh, ele vai vendar seus olhos? Safadinho!" – ela riu

"Alice!" – rosnei – "Eu já sou desajeitada enxergando..."

"E por que você acha que ele vai fazer isso dentro de UM quarto? Liberar todos os seus poderes destrutivos. Quero dizer, quanto de dano você pode causar em UM, repito, UM quarto?"

Olhei para Alice com os olhos semi-cerrados e ela começou a rir. "Você sabe muito bem o que eu posso fazer. Urgh! Eu vou acabar me matando ou matando Edward."

"Ele não vai deixar nada de ruim te acontecer. Talvez alguns arranhões, umas escoriações, mas, ah... é de você que estamos falando, lembra?" – ela me alfinetou mais um pouquinho e depois bateu a mão no meu ombro, me confortando. "Bella, confie nele como ele confia em você."

"Mas eu confio."

"Então prove isso. Hoje a noite."

**EPOV**

Depois de tudo pronto, coloquei algumas coisas na minha mochila e fui para casa de Bella. Minha confiança, reconquistada ontem, ainda estava lá. Inabalada. Mas pensar em conversar com a mãe de Bella estava me deixando aflito. Ainda não sabia o que dizer, o que ela diria. Se ela dissesse alguma coisa, quero dizer.

Bati na porta e meio segundo depois senti seus braços no meu pescoço. E então vários beijos se espalharam pelo meu rosto. Comecei a rir e então levantei-a no colo –"Sentiu minha falta?"

"Mais do que você pode imaginar." - ela respondeu. Sua voz doce, emanando amor. E então beijou meu pescoço, fazendo uma pequena descarga elétrica dissipar-se espinha abaixo.

"Bem, eu prometo que não sairei do seu lado até segunda."

"Isso será perfeito."

E então a coloquei no chão - "Vamos, vamos ligar para sua mãe e acabar logo com isso."

"Que tal semana que vem?"

"Bella, quanto antes melhor. Não quero que você perca sua mãe por minha causa. Eu vou estar com você, não importa a opinião de ninguém. E eu quero que você saiba disso. Sua mãe vai ter que me aceitar. Quanto mais cedo a convencermos, melhor para nós."

"Ta bem.." – ela falou com tom de derrota. Ela tirou a mochila das minhas costas e jogou no canto da sala. E então, me guiou lentamente até seu quarto.

Ouvi-a discar de cada número. "Coloque no viva-voz." – pedi calmamente e coloquei minha mão em sua coxa esquerda, acariciando-a, tentando passar coragem. Calmamente tirei o telefone de suas mãos trêmulas.

Não tocou duas vezes e alguém atendeu. Uma mulher nervosa e histérica já disparando.

"Oh, Por Deus, Bella! Eu estava tão preocupada. Por que você não retorna as minhas ligações? Eu não me importo se você está chateada, isso não é razão para ignorar sua mãe. Eu estava prestes a pegar um avião e i– "

Apertei a coxa de Bella novamente mas ela não ia dizer nada. "Olá Sra. Dwyer?"

"Sim. Quem está falando? Minha filha está bem? Onde ela está?"

"Ela está bem, sra Dwyer, meu nome é Edward Cullen e eu –" ela me cortou antes que eu pudesse terminar.

"Oh, você é o _namorado_?"

Senti o corpo de Bella enrijecer. Sei que ela estava tentando não berrar ao telefone e então decidi tomar controle da situação. "Sim senhora. Eu sou o homem com quem Bella namora e eu estou ligando por que tenho certas coisas a discutir com a senhora."

"Como o quê, por exemplo?" – ela perguntou mais com raiva do que curiosa.

"Eu amo sua filha e não pretendo deixá-la tão cedo. Não importa o que a senhora diga ou que qualquer outra pessoa faça. Posso não ser capaz de protegê-la de tudo mas estarei aqui para ela. Sempre. Não importa quando nem para quê. E eu não quero vê-la triste. Não falar com você a faz triste."

"Me deixa triste também" – ela falou num tom bem mais baixo.

"Com todo respeito, falar mal de mim para ela também a deixa triste. Você não precisa gostar de mim. Eu não estou ligando para isso. Quero que saiba que protegerei Bella de tudo que lhe faz mal, inclusive do que a deixa triste. E se a senhora a fizer triste eu a protegerei de você, mesmo sendo mãe dela. Ela é teimosa o bastante para ignorá-la pelo resto dcon a vida. E está disposta a tal feito. Eu, em contrapartida, não quero que isso aconteça. Ela, bem no fundo, também não. Então cabe a senhora achar um meio-termo."

Eu acho que depois disso impressionei-a. Na verdade eu me impressionei. Não costumo usar desse tom de voz nem desse tipo de atitude. Demorou quase um – longo – minuto para que ela respondesse. "Eu só quero o melhor para minha filha."

"Enfim concordamos em alguma coisa."

"Por favor, diga a Bella que sinto muito, mas que não mudei de idéia." – falou com um suspiro.

"Tudo bem. É sua escolha. Mas você ama sua filha o suficiente para manter sua opinião para si? Pelo menos enquanto estiver falando com ela?"

Bella levantou num pulo e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, no quarto.

"Claro que eu a amo. Mas eu tenho que alertá-la –"

"Não. Você tem que deixá-la viver a própria vida e tomar suas próprias decisões. Se ela acha que eu sou bom para ela, eu **vou** ficar. Se ela achar que não, aí eu vou embora. Mas você não pode e nem tem o direito de tomar essa decisão por ela."

"Eu só quero que ela fique bem e feliz." – ela falou tentando se defender.

"Mãe, eu estou bem. E muito feliz." – Bella tirou o telefone da minha mão.

"Bella, minha filha –"

"Não. Mãe, me escuta. Eu amo Edward. E ele não vai a lugar nenhum. Ele também me ama. Gostaria que você ficasse feliz por mim. Por que eu estou feliz. E muito. Mas se você cismar em ser essa cabeça dura preconceituosa eu não terei alternativa a não mais falar com você. Foi idéia _dele_ ligar pra você, pelo amor de Deus!" – Bella gritou a última parte. Seus nervos a flor da pele. Fiquei de pé e puxei-a para os meus braços. Ela se encolheu em meu abraço ainda trêmula.

Não gostei do efeito que a mãe dela tinha sobre ela. Ela estava quente, chorando e tremendo com a respiração descompassada em meus braços. Jurei a mim mesmo não deixá-la passar por isso de novo.

Um silêncio tomou o quarto e por um momento achei que Bella desligou o telefone.

"Foi idéia dele?" – ela respondeu, finalmente.

"Sim." – respondemos juntos. Desci minha mão por seu braço esquerdo. Pousei a mão em cima de seu bracelete por alguns segundos e então peguei o telefone.

"Você pode, pelo menos, usar o mínimo de bom senso e portar-se civilizadamente? É tudo o que peço." – implorei mais do que falei.

"Sim." – ela respondeu lentamente. "Nunca tive a intenção de magoá-la. Edward, tenho certeza que você é um bom rapaz, mas tente me entender..."

"E eu entendo. E saiba que farei tudo ao meu alcance para protegê-la."

"Bella, você vem para o dia de Ação de Graças?" – ela falou esperançosa.

"Não, Charlie virá pra cá."

Ok, isso era novidade. Eu não sabia o quanto o pai dela sabia sobre mim. E eu definitivamente não estava preparado para lidar com um homem que tem o poder de carregar – e fazer uso – de uma arma. _Pelo menos qualquer homem que namorasse Bella teria medo dele_. Esse pensamento me acalmou, um pouco.

"Oh, ok." – a mãe dela pareceu triste. "Então nos falamos mais tarde, sim?"

"Ok, mãe. Mandarei um e-mail na segunda.'

"Aguardarei ansiosa, querida." – a mãe dela falou com certo entusiasmo.

"Tchau, mãe." – Bella falou num suspiro triste.

Desliguei o telefone e me joguei na cama trazendo Bella comigo. Aninhei-a no meu peito e brinquei com seus cabelos. "Você está bem?"

"Estou" – ela murmurou, o hálito quente contra meu suéter, mandando ondas de calor ao meu peito. "Obrigada."

"Pelo quê?"

"Por me amar." – ela levantou a cabeça, descansando o queixo no meu peito.

"Então eu preciso agradecer também."

**BPOV**

"Onde é que nós vamos?" – perguntei em total choque!

"Horseshoe, você sabe como chegar lá?"

"Claro, Edward. É gigante.. Impossível perder _aquilo_ na estrada. E é caro pra caramba! E você sabe que eu não gosto quando você gasta dinheiro comigo!" – falei de uma maneira _não muito sutil_.

"Bella, eu também aproveitarei. Não faça tanto caso."

"Edward..."

Estávamos sentados na caminhonete mas não estávamos na estrada ainda. Ele me puxou pro colo dele. "Bella, eu quero te levar num lugar legal. Tenho alguns planos para nós e já estão todos encaminhados. Você não quer que eu cancele tudo agora, quer?"

"Ta bom..." – murmurei. Ele sorriu e beijou minha bochecha.

"Você vai gostar, eu prometo."

"Eu gostaria mesmo se fosse em um motel barato de beira de estrada."

Ele beijou meu pescoço - "Só o melhor para a minha mulher."

A expressão _minha mulher _fez uma descarga descer minha espinha me causando arrepios. Ele me puxou mais para perto e trilhou beijos pelo meu pescoço. Pegou o lóbulo da minha orelha com os lábios e o sugou gentilmente.

"Você é um trapaceiro" – gemi em seu ouvido.

"Não sou um trapaceiro. Só sei _jogar_ melhor que você." – ele falou muito sensualmente ao meu ouvido.

Meu coração deu dois pulos dentro do peito e eu precisei balançar a cabeça e respirar fundo para voltar ao banco do motorista.

O caminho não era longo. Era das construções mais grandiosas da cidade. O prédio alto que parecia ser banhado a ouro ficava bem ao lado do Red River. Nunca admirei ou parei para analisar esses lugares. Na verdade nunca fui a um Cassino ou a um hotel desse _estilo_.

Estacionei perto da porta de entrada. Minha caminhonete _bem_ diferente dos outros carros ali estacionados. Peguei minha mochila e fui até o lado do carona. Ele já tinha saído e estava oferecendo o braço para mim..

Passamos por um pequeno corredor e o centro do hotel entrou no meu campo de visão "Cacete!" – falei baixinho.

Era lindo. O piso de mármore e um gigantesco candelabro. Tudo era ouro. E brilhava esplendidamente. A iluminação suave e meticulosamente bem posicionada. Uma das paredes era um aquário. Toda uma parede. Cheio de peixes exóticos e um lindo coral.

"Bella, já peguei as chaves, vamos?" – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Como?" – perguntei surpresa.

"Eu vim aqui, pela manhã. Me certificar que tudo estava pronto para nós."

"Você não precisava fazer isso." – falei teimosamente.

"Sim, eu precisava. Precisa ser tudo perfeito."

"Se você estiver comigo, não importa como nem onde. Será perfeito." – eu disse a ele com um pequeno beijo.

"Eu também me sinto do mesmo jeito. Mas mesmo assim. Quer parar de discutir e me acompanhar até nosso quarto, senhorita Swan?" – ele me passou um pequeno cartão preto: Suíte 1001.

Andamos até o elevador. Olhei bem para os botões, tentando descobrir qual nos levaria ao nosso quarto. Era o segundo maior andar. Suspirei pensando no quanto Edward gastou. Pressionei o botão.

Edward passou os braços por minha cintura, pressionando seu peito contra as minhas costas. "Você está cheirosa."

"Você me mima demais!"

"Você não viu nada!" – e deu um tapa na minha bunda quando o elevador se abriu. Ele pegou minha mão e me guiou até o quarto.

Ele parou na frente da porta, apesar de não ser difícil de encontrá-la. Ele se encostou contra a porta, de frente para mim, impedindo-me de abri-la.

"Você confia em mim?"

"Com todo meu coração." – respondi com toda sinceridade, mesmo que não confiasse em mim mesma.

Então ele puxou um longo pedaço de seda preta do bolso. Ele estava preparado para hoje. Suas mãos tocaram minhas bochechas. Delicadamente ele cobriu meus olhos e fez um nó na parte de trás da minha cabeça. Tudo ficou escuro. Ele voltou para minha frente e pressionou os lábios nos meus. "Você consegue ver alguma coisa?"

"Não." – e por algum motivo sussurrei a resposta.

Seus lábios vieram a minha orelha, seu hálito quente arranhando minha pele enquanto ele falava. "Então deixe-me _mostrar_ meu mundo."

* * *

_Pfff.. tradutora enrolona pacas né?_

_Pessoas, perdoem! Nem vale explicar o TANTO de troço q eu fiz nesses dias. Só digo que foi MUITO. Os últimos três dias por exemplo eu nem estava em casa =P_

_Mas vamos lá, o próximo capítulo já está pronto e betado e será apostado - acreditem - amanhã sem falta. A razão de eu não ter postado os dois de uma vez foi evitar confusão; nego lendo o cap 15 na frente do 14. Então, coloco esse, amanhã venho e coloco o outro pra dar um tempinho, ok?_

_E de Ano Novo? Todo mundo entrou bem? Eu entrei bem pra cacete. Tanto que só voltei hj pra casa \o/ hahahaha.. tá, parei de enrolar. Nesse capítulo nem tem nada pra explicar então, cliquem no verdinho e digam o que acharam.. mesmo q seja pra me dar esporro pq eu sei que mereço.  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a Lili e eu também queremos _experiências_ novas.**

**

* * *

Capítulo XV**

**EPOV**

"Eu vou acabar me matando." – ela choramingou enquanto eu abria a porta. Peguei sua mão e guiei-a para dentro do quarto.

"Você acabou de dizer que confia em mim."

"E eu confio. Mas você já reparou _como_ eu sou?" – ela se lamentou.

Tirei a mochila de suas costas e coloquei no sofá. "Sim. E eu só estou fazendo isso por que não acho que você repara nas coisas ao seu redor. Isso vai te ajudar. Eu acho."

"Sério?" – Bella perguntou. Ela saiu do meu abraço e eu ouvi uma batida oca. "Ai, filha da p–"

Cortei-a antes que ela pudesse continuar "Bella, meu amor. Espere por mim."

Cheguei a ela por trás e abracei sua cintura falando bem próximo ao seu ouvido "O que você ouve agora?"

"Eu ouço..." – ela parou, pensando "Ouço as batidas do meu coração e sua respiração."

"Bom... agora dê dois pequenos passos para frente. Ouça seus passos."

"O que você quer dizer com _ouça seus passos_?"

"Apenas tente, Bella." – sussurrei

Ouvi seus passos. Nervosos e lentos. "Edward –" ela miou " eu vou me machucar."

"Talvez eu tenha começado da maneira errada. Vamos tentar outra coisa." – peguei sua mão e guiei-a até a mesinha de centro. Passei a mão para me certificar de que tudo estava lá.

**BPOV**

Ele me sentou em um sofázinho muito aconchegante.

"Você está com fome?" – ele me perguntou suavemente. Ele colou as mãos nos meus joelhos e eu podia dizer que ele estava ajoelhado a minha frente.

"Um pouco." – respondi. Por alguma razão eu corei. Ficar vulnerável desse jeito fez com que eu me sentisse estranha e envergonhada.

"Para a maioria das pessoas, comida é algo visual. Não me surpreenderia se você me contasse que já se recusou a comer algo pela aparência do prato, não?"

"Toda criança já fez isso." – falei rindo. Isso me fez lembrar várias brigas com a minha mãe.

"Eu costumava recusar a comida pelo cheiro ou densidade. Você sabia que muitas pessoas não conseguem identificar o que estão comendo se não olharem pra comida? Alguns poucos conseguem, os que têm os sentidos bem aguçados."

"Eu acho que eu consigo."

"Você consegue dizer o que é? Pelo tato e olfato?"

"Sim..." – soou mais como uma pergunta do que uma afirmação.

Então ele levantou a mão e passou o dedo nos meus lábios. Logo depois algo gelado.

"O que é isso?"

Inclinei-me pra frente e dei uma pequena mordida. Mastigando lentamente, aguçando os sentidos. Sorri quando identifiquei. "Morango."

"Eu amo morangos. Me lembram você." – ele passou os dedos nos meus lábios mais uma vez.

"Por quê?"

"Seu cheiro. Você cheira a morangos. Eu poderia te _comer_, sabia?"

Antes que eu pudesse responder, algo chocou-se contra meus lábios. A textura era diferente, assim como o gosto. Era bom, mas eu não estava muito certa do que era. "Isso é... queijo?"

"Muito bem! Você é melhor do que eu pensava. Mas, você consegue que tipo de queijo?" – ele me atiçou, suas mãos correndo minhas coxas, me trazendo calafrios.

"Eu.. eu não faço idéia." – sussurrei. Mordi meu lábio inferior, me sentindo envergonhada de novo.

"Esse é um dos meus favoritos. Queijo Gouda. Quando eu era menor minha mãe brigada muito comigo por isso. Eu devia ter uns 8 anos... Minha mãe sempre escondia em diferentes lugares da geladeira. Mas eu sempre encontrava..."

"Um dia.. você me conta mais sobre a sua infância?" – falei correndo meus dedos por sua face. Sua expressão era triste, seu lábios não tinham mais aquele sorriso "Outro dia, Bella. Quero que a noite seja agradável."

"Você não teve uma infância agradável?"

"Qualquer pessoa diferente do _normal_ teve." Ele falou meio ríspido. Entendi que não deveria mais toar no assunto. Não essa noite. Ouvi ele pegar mais uma coisa na mesa. "Acho que agora podemos passar para algo mais doce.

E então algo atingiu meus lábios. "Isso é algum tipo de... pudim?"

Ele respondeu muito próximo aos meus lábios, lambendo o chocolate que escorria dos meus lábios "Quase.. mousse"

Coloquei minhas mãos, uma em cada bochecha dele e beijei-o levemente. Ele sorriu em meus lábios. "Eu ia deixar você experimentar as outras coisas sozinha, mas não quero que suje a sua roupa." Eu senti um garfo em minha direção. Melhor deixar essa idéia pra lá.

Ele ainda me mostrou uma variedade de comidas. Pães, cremes, frutas e outros tipos de queijo. O champagne me surpreendeu, as pequenas bolhas brincando em meu nariz "Como você conseguiu isso? Somos menores de idade!"

"Dinheiro, Bella, dinheiro."

Quando terminamos, ele começou a me encorajar a ir para cama. Tropecei uma vez, caindo de joelhos no chão. Ele estava atrás de mim e ajudou-me a levantar.

"Isso é tão difícil"

"Eu sei" – ele falou baixinho me guiando até a cama. "Posso te _mostrar_ mais?"

"Mostre-me todo o seu mundo." – falei com um sorriso.

Ele não respondeu e eu comecei a ficar preocupada. Me concentrei em todos os ruídos do quarto e até pensei em tirar a venda. Mas então senti quando ele se sentou ao meu lado na cama.

Edward pegou meu braço e começou a passar algo realmente suave sobre ele. Uma sensação maravilhosa. De baixo para cima ele passou pelo meu braço, ombro, pescoço até chegar ao meu rosto, Um aroma doce e floral. Uma rosa.

Ele pegou a rosa e colocou-a atrás da minha orelha. Sorri ao pequeno gesto e meu estômago revirou ao perceber que ele não veria meu _gesto_.

Suas mãos vieram para minha camisa e começou a desabotoá-la. Corei como se fosse a primeira vez. Cada toque seu parecia mais intenso.

Ele tirou a camisa pelos meus ombros, lentamente. Suas mãos quentes pousaram em meus ombros e então ele os beijou suavemente, sem deixar nunca de me carinhar.

"Bella. Eu te amo. Te sentir... me leva ao paraíso."

"Oh, Edward.." – eu não podia ver nada, mas ainda sim fechei meus olhos com força. Arrepios cortavam meu corpo, batia meus dentes. Como ele podia ter esse poder sobre mim?

Ele beijou meus lábios com paixão e então sumiu de novo. Pulei procurando seu corpo, mas não o encontrei. Gemi de insatisfação. "Você é tão apressadinha!" – ele riu.

Uma música suave preencheu o quarto. Algo em espanhol ou italiano, não sei ao certo. Mas era linda, não importava o idioma. Chutei meus tênis dos pés rezando para que eles não ficassem no caminho.

As mãos de Edward seguraram meus tornozelos. "Com pressa?"

"Um pouquinho." – confessei. Passei minhas mãos em seu rosto, tentando memorizar cada traço.

Ele gemeu baixinho quando minha mão chegou ao seu estômago. "Se você continuar por esse caminho acabará com minha sanidade e concentração... e os planos para a noite"

"O que você planejou?"

"É uma supresa."

"Eu não gosto de surpresas." – falei como uma menina de 5 anos, com manha.

Ele riu. "Tudo para mim é uma surpresa. Isso é parte do meu mundo e hoje quero que você viva cada pedacinho dele."

"Mas Edward –" parei. Ele começou a beijar meu colo, fazendo com que eu me calasse. Seus toques eram gentis e suaves. Como se ele estivesse degustando cada centímetro da minha pele.

Ele colocou minhas mãos em seu peito e só então notei que ele estava sem camisa. _Como eu perdi isso?_ – me perguntei. Minhas mãos passeavam por seus músculos fortes e macios. Ele então se moveu para o meu jeans e tirou –o suavemente.

"Posso fazer amor com você?" – seus lábios pincelavam minha orelha enquanto ele falava. Estremeci e juntei meus lábios aos dele e meneei a cabeça, impossível falar.

Ele saiu da cama, mas dessa vez eu soube o que ele estava fazendo. Ouvi o barulho de suas roupas baterem o chão. Sorri, a imagem na minha cabeça. E pensei como era sortuda de ter o privilégio de enxergá-lo.

Me sentei e fui abrir meu sutiã. Suas mãos alcançaram as minhas, cessando meus movimentos. "Deixe-me fazer isso."

Tentei me deitar, mas ele segurou meus braços e me colocou em seu colo. Virei para ele, colocando uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. Ele enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço e murmurou "É mais difícil do que você pensava?"

"Sim" – sussurrei. Levei minhas mãos a seus cabelos e puxei sua face contra a minha. Nossos lábios se tocaram com força e me choquei um pouco com a reação dele. "Como você consegue?"

"Não estou muito certo... Eu _ouço_ o seu corpo. Sinto os movimentos e tento segui-los e aumentá-los. Tento descobrir o que você gosta e o que você quer que eu faça." Enquanto ele falava, segurava meus quadris deslizando-os para baixo. Gemi com a sensação de me sentir _preenchida_.

"Você gosta do que eu faço?"

"Muito." – falei num gemido enquanto começávamos uma dança com nossos corpos. Suas mãos no fim de minhas costas mantendo meu ritmo certo.

Não demorou muito até que eu ficasse suada e ofegante. Nossos movimentos mais rápidos e mais fortes. Estávamos chegando ao ápice. Agarrei seus cabelos com certa brutalidade e trouxe sua boca a minha.

"Edward, eu quero te ver. Eu quero ver seu rosto." – eu gemia cada vez mais _perto_.

"Agora você sabe como eu me sinto em cada segundo de cada minuto que estou com você." – ele falou segurando meus pulsos com uma só mão, impedindo que eu tirasse a venda. Nossos corpos nunca se separando.

Gemi um pouco mais alto e ele abafou meu grito com seus lábios "Por favor" – eu implorei.

"Não" – ele falou ríspido. Meu estômago revirou com seu tom."Ainda não, meu amor."

Ele nunca me tratou friamente ou mesmo usou de palavras firmes comigo. De alguma maneira eu gostei. Eu queria que ele me dominasse. Minhas pernas se fecharam ainda mais ao redor de sua cintura, não querendo que nenhum espaço entre nós. Seu corpo se chocando contra o meu.

"Por favor... Por favor... Por –" precisei respirar, ainda ofegante engoli seco "... favor." Fiz da pequena expressão um mantra. Eu estava implorando. Qualquer coisa que ele me desse me faria feliz.

Sua boca alcançou a minha, avassaladoramente, seu hálito quente me deixando tonta. "Eu quero te sentir, Isabella, Por favor, eu preciso te sentir."

Eu sabia o que ele estava me pedindo. Pequenos tremores percorreram meu corpo, como se acolhessem seu pedido. Sua mão direita ainda segurando meus pulsos a cima da minha cabeça e a esquerda ainda guiando meus movimentos, nas minhas costas. Se não estivesse _tão perfeito_ eu odiaria o fato do meu corpo estar respondendo a suas ordens.

Chamei seu nome assim que senti meu corpo tremendo mais fortemente, chegando a _reta final_. Minhas unhas cravaram suas costas. Precisava me segurar em alguma coisa. Meu mundo girou e um orgasmo forte sucedeu. Segundos depois o ouvi gemer mais alto e segurar meus quadris contra ele, me segurando, _aprofundando-se_ em mim. E então eu soube que ele estava voando comigo. Dançamos a mesma música.

Deitamos ainda ofegantes, nenhum de nós nos permitindo falar. Alguns minutos depois ele beijou minha testa e tirou minha venda. Abri meus olhos lentamente piscando freneticamente a fim de reacostumar meus olhos.

Ele deitou a cabeça entre meus seios e suspirou. Sua mão esquerda brincando na minha barriga. "Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo. E obrigada."

"Pelo que?" – ele perguntou confuso

"Por me deixar ficar com você. Você é maravilhoso. Eu nunca conseguiria fazer as coisas que você faz com... metade da sua graça." – brinquei com seus cabelos entre meus dedos.

"Na verdade eu não sou _tão_ gracioso. Só não sou tão afobado quanto você." – ele brincou. "Você não tem nenhum problema de visão, certeza?"

"Certeza! Sou trapalhona mesmo." – e comecei a fazer cosquinha nele. Ele riu e plantou diversos beijos nos meus seios. O último e mais longo na altura do meu coração.

"Edward você sabe que eu te amo? Não importa o que aconteça. Que eu te amaria se você pudesse ver, se fosse cego ou se fosse surdo?"

No inicio ele não disse nada, mas assentiu lentamente. "Eu sinto o mesmo por você. Você se importa comigo Bella. Cada parte minha. Eu não posso viver sem você. Preciso de você mais do que ar." Ele disse me abraçando mais apertado a cada palavra

"Você faz eu me sentir tão especial. Eu nem sei o que fazer quanto a isso."

"Não precisa fazer nada. Apenas me deixe ficar perto de você."

Ele ficou por cima de mim, sua face a centímetros da minha. Me inclinei tocando meu nariz no dele. Ele sorriu um pouco e eu não consegui me segurar. Precisava beijar aqueles lábios. E o fiz.

Depois de alguns minutos em um silêncio confortável, eu puxei o lençol sobre nós. Eu ainda estava colada ao seu corpo nu e minha cabeça repousava em seu peito

"Será que poderíamos ficar assim ... pra sempre?" Ele me perguntou brincalhão, me abraçando mais e mais, acabando com todo e qualquer espaço entre nós.

"Gostei muito da idéia. _Para sempre_ soou tão bem..." eu disse a ele antes de entrar num sono profundo e pacífico. Os sonhos da noite anterior foram esquecidos e somente doces imagens rodeavam minha mente.

Os sonhos da outra noite foram esquecidos e somente as doces e belas imagens de Edward povoaram minha mente. Só existia Edward. Para sempre Edward. Meu Edward.

* * *

_Agora todas juntas: "Owwwnnnn" *-*_

_Ele é perfeito não? _

_Vamos lá, cliquem no verdinho e contem o que acharam! =P_


	16. Chapter 16

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a Lili e eu queremos Ed _faminto _na nossa cama também.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo XVI  
**

** BPOV**

Acordei assim que os primeiros raios da manhã entraram no quarto. Espreguicei-me lentamente e senti algo suave e macio sobre no meu rosto. Eram pétalas de uma rosa cor-de-rosa em cima do meu travesseiro. Logo percebi de onde ela veio quando me levantei e passei as mãos pelo emaranhado que era meu cabelo encontrando um caule. Acabei fechando minha cara por ter destruído a linda flor.

Meus olhos averiguavam o belo quarto, percebendo todo o local pela primeira vez. A maioria das coisas era feita de madeira nobre e ouro. Em cima da mesinha de centro estavam as comidas utilizadas na noite anterior e duas dúzias de rosas multicoloridas. Eu sorri ao pensar em roubar uma delas para manter comigo.

Eu olhei para Edward, num sono profundo e pacífico. Seu braço direito estava jogado sobre o seu rosto, e a sua outra mão repousava sobre seu abdômen nu. Realmente ele tinha um corpo fantástico que fazia o meu estômago dar voltas toda vez que eu o via.

Enrolei o lençol branco pelo meu corpo e sai da cama. Primeiro fui até um lugar que parecia uma mini-cozinha procurar algo para fazer café e em seguida, fui até as duas grandes janelas do apartamento. O céu estava lindo mesmo neste nublado dia de novembro. A água marrom avermelhada do rio fluía rapidamente, devido ao vento agitado. Eu podia ver a cidade toda; com todos os casarões velhos que lembravam a antiga New Orleans. Não fazia muito tempo que morava em Shreveport, mas estava começando a gostar realmente desta cidade.

Fechei as cortinas novamente e fui para a mesa de centro. Algumas das comidas da noite anterior permaneciam ali, principalmente as frutas. Eu estourei uma uva na minha boca, e mastiguei lentamente. Meus olhos voltaram para as lindas rosas. Sabia que Edward as escolheu especialmente para mim. Cada uma das tonalidades fazia meu coração doer um pouco, só porque sabia que ele _nunca_ poderia apreciar isso.

Puxei uma rosa branca do vaso e trouxe-a para o meu nariz, sentindo seu doce perfume. Tive uma ideiazinha má. Já estava cansada de ser a única acordada e queria companhia. Fui de volta à cama parando em pé ao lado de Edward.

Com um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca eu me perguntei se ele estava acordado ou não. Decidi ter certeza disso. Eu peguei a rosa e arrastei-a do seu ouvido até seu umbigo. Um arrepio visível formou-se ao longo de seu corpo. O braço saiu de seu rosto e começou a coçar uma parte de sua barriga, arranhando suavemente. Ele respirou fundo e meio grogue disse, "Bom dia."

"Bom dia, bonitão."

"Hmm... Tem alguém alegre, esta manhã." Ele brincou. E verdade seja dita: eu estava. Estava feliz de todas as maneiras possíveis.

"Isso é porque estou com você." Eu disse a ele sinceramente. Inclinei-me capturando os seus lindos e saborosos lábios.

"Mmm ... Uva." Ele riu um pouco, lambendo os lábios.

"Tem alguém com fome?" Perguntei-lhe, arrastando os dedos ao longo de sua barriga.

"Sim, com vontade de comer muitas coisas." Ele murmurou baixinho. Eu ri e bati no braço dele. Ele riu corando um pouquinho, algo que me fez sorrir ainda mais já que isso era tão _típico de mim_.

"Bem, porque não comemos alguma coisa e depois descobrimos o que vamos fazer?" Eu sentei ao lado dele. Não demorou nem três segundos para ele me puxar pra cima do seu corpo.

"Você está coberta demais!" Ele se queixou. Eu ri e beijei o seu nariz.

"Edward. Comida. Concentre-se."

"Estou concentrando." Ele resmungou enquanto começava a tirar o lençol de cima do meu corpo. Eu provavelmente deveria ter o parado, mas ele estava se divertindo tanto e olhar o rosto dele quando isso acontecia era muito, muito bom. Seus olhos estavam bem fechados, e seu nariz arrastava sobre meu estômago procurando novas áreas para beijar.

"Edward ..." Eu tentei reclamar, mas pareceu mais um gemido. Ele também gemeu contra o meu estômago e mordiscando minha carne. Eu arfava tragicamente, desejando que ele arrancasse aquele lençol o mais rápido possível.

Finalmente ele retirou completamente as cobertas, arrastando sua língua quente pelo meu corpo, e chegando pertinho do ponto onde eu _queria mais_. Então, Edward parou de repente com um ultimo beijo demorado e, em seguida, se ergueu para descansar a cabeça na minha barriga. "Então, o que você quer fazer hoje?"

**EPOV**

"Você é um idiota que só quer me provocar!" Ela meio que riu e gritou ao mesmo tempo. Eu adorava deixá-la frustrada. Depois de ter me despertado tão interessantemente, ela teve o que merecia. Ela me deu um tapa e se virou ficando por cima em minha barriga. Ela me atacou beijando meu peito. "Você é muito mau sabia?"

"O que foi? Eu só estava beijando a minha namorada!" Disse-lhe inocente.

"Sei... Claro, claro." Ela frisou. Divertidamente mordeu o meu ombro e enquanto eu reclamava da dor ela ria outra vez. Peguei-a nos meus braços ficando por cima outra vez. Seu braço veio para o meu pescoço. Eu estava prestes a assaltar os lábios dela novamente quando seu estômago rosnou ruidosamente.

"Ei! Ele ta falando comigo!" Eu murmurei beijando o caminho para baixo.

"É? E o que é que disse?" Ela brincou também.

"Esta dizendo: alimente-me!"

"Está com fome?" Ela perguntou-me novamente. Eu assenti lentamente, deixando minha cabeça no seu ombro. "Por acaso não tem um calçadão aqui por perto? Eu quero ir no _IHOP_."

"Eu já tinha começado meu café ... podemos comer aquelas frutas que estão ali..." Ela disse calmamente. Na verdade eu tinha certeza que ela não queria mesmo era mais gastar do meu dinheiro. Então eu teria que apelar para conseguir o que queria.

"Ah, mas eu queria waffles." Eu choraminguei cutucando sua barriga, causando-lhe uma gargalhada.

"Você não acharia waffles no IHOP." Ela alfinetou de volta.

"E, por que não?"Eu perguntei, teimoso como um garoto de 10 anos.

"Porque... Ah, isso é um saco!" Ela respondeu num tom irritado. Suspirou e admitiu. "Tudo bem, vamos comprar o café da manhã." Disse, como se isso fosse a coisa mais horrível do mundo.

Nos vestimos rapidamente. Eu sabia que era quase 9 da manhã, e quando estivéssemos terminando de comer as lojas do centro comercial estariam abrindo. Poderia ser uma boa oportunidade para passear com Bella ao meu lado.

Não havia som algum no local quando chegamos. A hostess rapidamente nos indicou um local pra sentar, Bella ficou bem próxima a mim.

"Tem certeza que quer waffles?" Ela perguntou, com cabeça descansando meu ombro.

"Não, vou querer um café-da-manhã completo."

"Sabe, para um cara magrinho você come pra caramba!"

"O que eu posso fazer, se eu gasto um monte de calorias quando estou com você." Beijei sua bochecha, e eu senti o calor lá. Ela corou com o meu comentário. Eu sorri e deslizei meu nariz ao longo de sua mandíbula.

"Edward, pode me dizer agora como foi sua infância?"

**BPOV**

O seu bom humor pareceu sumir instantaneamente e me senti mal por ter feito isso. Eu só queria saber. Não podia ter sido tão horrível assim. Me inclinei e beijei sua bochecha. "Não precisa dizer, se não quiser."

"Não, está tudo bem." Ele suspirou profundamente. "Por onde quer que eu comece?"

"Quando você percebeu que era diferente?" Perguntei suavemente, percebendo pela primeira vez, porque ele não queria falar sobre este assunto. A infância foi provavelmente a pior fase de sua vida.

"Acho que foi quando eu tinha uns cinco anos e estava brincando no parque. Eu podia ouvir as crianças ao meu redor falando das cores. Veja bem, eu normalmente só brincava com outras crianças cegas, então eu não tinha noção nenhuma do que era cor. Lembro de ter chorado, porque eu não sabia o que era azul."

"Eu sinto muito." Eu não sabia o que dizer. Mordi meu lábio pensando. "Minha blusa hoje é azul." Peguei a mão dele e passei ao longo da roupa de lã frisada. Ele sorriu um pouquinho.

"Aposto que você fica incrivelmente linda nela." Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

"Você disse que só brincava com outras crianças cegas. Mas alguma vez você foi para uma... escola normal?" Eu não gostei de como essa frase soou ao dizer a palavra _normal._

"Eu fui, durante umas duas semanas. No nono ano, fui bastante teimoso achando que eu era normal e que poderia freqüentar o mesmo ambiente que os outros jovens da minha idade."

"Você é normal." Eu defendi.

"Não, Bella. Eu não sou. Eu nunca vou ser normal. E então... " Ele falou rápido para que eu não pudesse defendê-lo novamente. "Me espancaram na segunda semana, e decidi voltar para a _minha_ escola".

"Porque alguém no mundo bateria em você???" Perguntei, horrorizada.

"Bem, eles disseram que eu estava de olho na namorada de um dos caras, coisa _que realmente não poderia nunca fazer_. Eles também diziam que eu era uma aberração."

"Você não é uma aberração!" Eu quase gritei, batendo meu punho na mesa. Eu rosnei com raiva. "Você é o homem mais incrível e eu tenho mui-"

Ele cortou minhas palavras com seus lábios, e sua mão segurando a minha bochecha. "Só sou assim pra você, meu amor."

"Edward, você é um ser humano incrível e eu não posso imaginar como alguém pode fazer isso com você." Eu ofeguei, ainda meio tonta por conta do beijo surpresa.

"E então, tem mais alguma outra coisa que você quer perguntar?" Ele mudou de assunto e descansou sua cabeça contra a minha, com seu braço envolvendo meus ombros.

"Ahn... Você nunca teve, tipo algum encontro durante o colegial?"

"Você está perguntando se tive outras mulheres, Isabella?"

"Talvez." Respondi rápido. Ele riu e beijou na minha testa.

"Eu saí com uma garota por umas três semanas. Fomos juntos ao baile. Mas, como você sabe. Você é a primeira... _em tudo_."

"Ah, como ela era?"

"Tanya era legal. Nós nos divertíamos juntos. Éramos amigos. Eu fui uma das primeiras pessoas que conversou com ela, quando ela chegou na escola. Mas, nós não demos certo como um casal. Ela tinha ficado cega recentemente e sempre discutíamos por coisas estúpidas. Acho que ela não aceitava muito bem o fato de nós dois sermos cegos. Isso por alguma razão a incomodava."

"Ahh..." Respondi calmamente, tentando descobrir porquê isso fazia diferença para ela.

Enfim, a garçonete chegou, uma mulher bem mais velha e com um grande sorriso. Certamente ela era nascida e criada no sul por conta do seu sotaque. "Olá! Como estão hoje? Posso trazer algo para beber?"

Antes que eu pudesse falar algo, Edward respondeu. "Uma garrafa de achocolatado e dois copos. E, também, um café-da-manhã completo com ovos mexidos, por favor."

"Ok, vai estar pronto num minutinho, querido!"

Assim que a garçonete foi embora eu comecei a rir. "Uma garrafa achocolatado? Edward, você quer me engordar?"

"Talvez. Você não se importa por eu ter feito o pedido por você, não é?" Ele parecia nervoso.

"Não." Respondi. "Era exatamente o que eu ia pedir."

"Ah.." Seu rosto relaxou. Ele passou os dedos na minha boca e sorriu. "Você está feliz?"

"Muito."

"Então, como foi a sua infância."

"Foi muito chata. Meus pais se divorciaram quando eu tinha 6 meses. Me mudei com a minha mãe para a Califórnia, em seguida, para o Arizona. Sempre visitava meu pai todos os verões." falei dando de ombros.

"Seu pai é policial, certo? Ele não vai atirar em mim no Dia de Ação de Graças, vai?" Ele parecia nervoso no pensamento.

Eu ri. "Não, eu falei pra ele sobre você. Ele quer conhecê-lo, mas eu não acho que ele vá te matar. Ele é bem mais flexível que minha mãe.

"E ele sabe que eu sou cego?"

Sim, minha mãe ligou pra ele e eles estão sem se falar desde então. Eles discutiram feio por conta disso. Segundo meu pai, ele disse _"Pare de ser uma chata intrometida. Bella gosta dele, é isso que importa."_ Eu lhe contei, relembrando do e-mail que meu pai tinha me enviado. Eu não tinha comentado com Edward sobre essa conversa. Eu não queria encher a vida dele com meus problemas familiares.

**EPOV**

Recordei sobre meu passado mais do que falei, enquanto nós comíamos. Eu não queria falar mais para Bella sobre minha vida quando criança. Ter que dizer como eu me sentia irritado e depressivo nessa fase. Dizer que precisei fazer terapia com outras crianças cegas também. Era comum sermos excluídos pelas crianças das escolas normais. Eu sabia que precisava contar pra ela, mas não precisava ser necessariamente hoje.

Caminhamos ao longo do calçadão, a brisa de novembro soprava fria pelo ar. Levantei o meu rosto para o céu, tentando encontrar algum sol para me aquecer. "Diga-me quais as lojas daqui." Pedi a Bella.

"Deixa eu ver... Tem uma sapataria, lojas de roupas tanto femininas quanto masculinas. Uma lojinha de velas, uma perfumaria e uma confeitaria chamada _Chocolate Crocodile_." Ela riu quando falou a última parte.

Eu soube no mesmo instante que estávamos na porta da perfumaria. O cheiro forte de perfume enjoativo flutuava através da porta. Eu enruguei meu nariz e Bella riu ao perceber a minha expressão.

"Por que não compramos uns chocolates pra mais tarde?"

Ela me levou para dentro de uma loja onde o aroma quente de caramelo rodeava, convidativo. "Meu Deus, esse cheiro é muito bom." Bella sussurrou, mais para si mesma.

Eu caminhei até que eu senti o balcão de vendas, uma voz baixa me perguntou no que poderia ajudar. "O que é isso que cheira tão bem?"

"São as famosas maçãs jumbo carameladas."

"São do tamanho da minha cabeça." Bella sussurrou-me. Eu sorri levemente.

"Vamos levar uma."

Depois de cortá-la e coloca-la em uma caixa, eu paguei, para o desgosto de Bella. É claro que eu a ignorei nisso.

Nós viramos à esquerda, indo numa direção diferente. "O que tem nessa rua?"

"Sorveteria _Stone Cold_, um cinema, uma loja da Guess..." Ela continuou falando.

"Isso explicaria o cheiro doce. A sorveteria deve fazer suas próprias casquinhas." Eu disse. Caminhamos uns minutos em silêncio. "Hmm ... Vamos ver um filme?"

"Eu pensei que você não gostasse de filmes."

"Bem, eu fico muito tempo ao seu lado. Você já deixou de assistir TV ou ir ao cinema, porque sempre fica comigo. É muito egoísta de minha parte."

"Eu não me importo." Ela disse com toda sinceridade. Eu sorri pra mim mesmo a amando cada vez mais por suas pequenas mas doce atitudes.

"Eu só queria que nós fôssemos como qualquer outro casal. Poder fazer programas normais..."

"Eu não gosto de fazer coisas normais. Eu gosto do que nós fazemos." Ela parou e abraçou a minha cintura.

Parei um minuto e refleti "Bem, sabe o que eu acho? Eu também não troco por nada o que nós fazemos."

**BPOV**

Duas horas mais tarde e uma ida ao _Wal-Mart_ voltamos para o nosso quarto de hotel. Edward insistiu para entrar na loja, comentando o quanto adorava ir até aquele local. Então já que eu não conseguia lhe negar nada, passamos um bom tempo por lá. Puxei um dos CDs da sacola de compras. "Quer ouvir qual primeiro?"

"Eddie Izzard" Disse-me com um pequeno sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto enquanto ele deitava relaxado. Fui até o CD player, e deixei a musica fluir no ambiente. Fui até a cama, me aconchegando ao lado dele me desfazendo dos meus sapatos que foram parar em algum lugar desconhecido do quarto.

Durante o tempo que permanecemos ali, nunca vi Edward rir tanto. Meu coração aquecia um pouquinho a cada risada dele. Era incrível. Em certos momentos, quando ele gargalhava em meu ombro, uma corrente de vibrações se espalhava pelo meu corpo. Durante todo tempo sua mão, ora brincava com meus cabelos ora em minha cintura acariciando ou fazendo cosquinha. Se não tivéssemos comido a maçã mais cedo, acho que nem teríamos lembrado que nossos corpos ainda precisavam de comida. Eu me sentia totalmente ligada a ele. Sentia-me tão amada!

Eu o amava. Eu sabia disso e não sei por que isso me assustou. Essa verdade bateu forte em mim. Eu estava loucamente apaixonada por ele. Não era somente uma paixonite ou algo que pudesse desaparecer com o tempo. Eu o amava e queria passar o resto da minha vida ao lado dele.

Eu me aninhei em seu peito e sorri para minha epifânia. Eu não iria revelá-la a Edward, não por enquanto. Isso poderia assustá-lo ou até mesmo afastá-lo. Mas, no fundo eu sabia que ele sentia o mesmo por mim. Me levantei e pressionei meus lábios em sua bochecha.

"O que eu fiz para merece isso?" Ele disse com seu sorrisinho torto.

"Isso, é por ser quem você é."

* * *

_E aí flores.. vamos as considerações:  
_

_IHOP é um restaurante especializados em cafés-da-manhã. E é conhecido por suas famosas panquecas._

_Wal-Mart - é uma loja de departamentos enorme onde vende-se praticamente um pouco de tudo. Tem como concorrente direto, o Carrefour e aqui no Brasil o Grupo Pão de Açúcar._

_Antes de ir eu queria deixar um BIG beijo pras ninas que estão sempre comentando. Isso nos deixa muito felizes. Brgada mesmo! __E agora, tratem de clicar no verdinho que eu vou procurar não demorar tanto com o próximo capítulo, fechado?  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E Lili e eu ficamos _loucas_ quando o Chefe Swan dá uma de Capitão Nascimento**.  
**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XVII **

**BPOV**

"Papai! Eu senti tanto sua falta!" Falei ao encontrar com Charlie dando-lhe um abraço meio desajeitado ainda no aeroporto.

Pelo jeito, meu pai estava um pouco enjoado, mas ele parecia feliz ao me ver. Viagens de avião não era a coisa preferida dele. Ele apertou meu ombro suavemente.

"Como é que estão as coisas, garota?" Ele perguntou enquanto pegava sua bagagem. Era apenas uma mala, pois ele passaria somente dois dias comigo. Não era muito tempo, mas já era bom tê-lo por perto, mesmo que por pouco tempo. Eu sentia falta do meu pai.

"Tá tudo bem. Eu fui às compras ontem para pegar todas as coisas que preciso no jantar. O peru, refogado de brócolis, queijo, feijão verde, ervilhas, milho, torradas e molho. Tá bom pra você?"

"Quer que eu fique ainda mais gordo?" Ele brincou.

"Ah, esqueci mencionar a torta de abóbora e os biscoitos".

"Meu Deus menina! A quem você está tentando impressionar hein?" Ele falou com uma pequena risada enquanto subia na minha velha Chevy, o carro que ele mesmo me comprou quando fiz 17 anos.

"Bem, na verdade pai, eu fiz tantas coisas assim porque o Edward ficará conosco esses dias. Ele disse que não gosta de viajar durante o feriado. Então, ele ia ficar sozinho e eu não queria isso em pleno dia de Ação de Graças." Mordi meu lábio, observando sua reação antes de começar a dirigir o carro. Eu não queria ter que brigar com meu pai e conduzir um veículo ao mesmo tempo.

"Ah, ok. Claro, tudo bem filha." Ele disse meio que encolhendo os ombros

"Realmente você não se importa?" Eu pressionei, só para ter certeza. Eu não queria que houvesse uma guerra à mesa logo amanhã.

"Querida, é o seu jantar, convide quem quiser. Eu não sou tão maluco quanto sua mãe. Sabe disso não sabe?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha em minha direção, com a intenção de me provocar.

"Sim." Eu disse sem jeito e comecei a rir na caminhonete. É... o mundo realmente dá muitas voltas. "Então, como Forks está?"

"Chuvosa."

"Nada mudou, então." Eu sorri ao lembrar o mundo verde que meu pai parecia viver que nada tinha haver comigo. Fazia mais ou menos cinco anos que eu não ia até lá. Mas eu tinha algumas memórias do local.

Quando chegamos ao apartamento Alice estava sentada no sofá assistindo TV. Ela era obcecada com filmes de sci-fi e programas de auditório, coisa que particularmente não achava que combinava muito com a personalidade dela, mas Alice sempre me surpreendia.

"Oi Sr. Swan! Como foi o seu vôo?" Perguntou com um sorrisinho amável.

"Foi bom, e me chame apenas de Charlie." Meu pai ofereceu-lhe a mão para cumprimentar. Alice apertou, agitando todo o corpo do meu pai junto.

"Eu sou Alice!" Ela disse em um tom exultante.

"Ah, eu falei com você no telefone! Obrigado por cuidar tão bem da minha Bells!" Ele disse, caindo no sofá ao lado dela. Eu rolei meus olhos ao escutar meu apelido de infância. Alice virou-se para mim com um sorriso triunfantemente.

Houve uma batida na porta e Alice esbofeteou sua testa. Seu gesto parecia que tinha saído de um desenho animado. "Oh, eu ia te perguntar uma coisa..."

Balancei minha cabeça e fui até a porta. Fiquei surpresa quando abri e encontrei Jasper, Emmett, Rose e por último, mas não menos importante, Edward. Jasper olhou minha expressão e, em seguida, virou para Alice. "Acho que você esqueceu, certo?"

"Sim, desculpe Jazz." Alice disse com um pequeno sorriso. "Nós íamos perguntar se você gostaria de sair para almoçar conosco. Ia ser nossa comemoração já que não podemos ficar todos junto."

"Ah ..." Meu pai disse em uma pequena voz. "Vá em frente Bells. Aproveite. Eu vou ficar organizando minhas coisas por aqui."

"Não! Não, não, não. Você me entendeu mal Charlie. Estamos convidando você também" Alice colocou suas mãozinhas sobre o meu ombro do pai.

"Queremos ouvir todas as histórias embaraçosas da Bella!" Emmett gritou da porta. Rose esbofeteou sua nuca, o som da tapa fazendo um barulho estalado.

Meu pai deu uma risadinha da situação do amigo e concluiu: "Claro, seria ótimo almoçar."

Todos acabaram se acomodando na casa, e Edward foi o último a entrar, com uma expressão estranha no rosto. Assim que ele passou pela porta eu coloquei minhas mãos em cada lado do rosto e beijei sua testa. "Você está bem?" Perguntei sussurrando.

"Sim." Ele sussurrou de volta. Não me convenceu. Eu pus as mãos dele no meu rosto para que ele sentisse a minha expressão. "Não se preocupe comigo." Ele disse calmamente.

"Está nervoso?" Eu pressionei

"Um pouco." Ele afirmou suspirando.

"Não fique." Disse-lhe sorrindo. Ele acabou rindo também quando sentiu meus lábios puxados para cima. Fiquei na ponta dos meus pés para beijar sua boca. Seus lábios sempre deliciosos e doces. Eu queria que o beijo durasse mais, entretanto, meu pai estava logo ali no sofá, e acho que isso não seria uma boa idéia.

"Ok, deixe apresentar todo mundo." Eu disse puxando Edward para a sala. "Este são Emmett e Rose, Jasper e, por último, mas não menos importante, o meu Edward. Todo mundo este é o meu pai, Charlie."

"Ok, já chega das formalidades, pra quando é o almoço?" Meu pai disse sorrindo largamente.

"Acho que eu e seu pai vamos nos dar bem, Bells." Emmett disse dando uma risada. Eu resisti ao desejo de socar a cara dele. "Bem, nós estávamos indo ao japonês que fica no final da Rua Ichiban, tudo bem?"

"Claro, estou sempre pronto para algo novo."

Eu suspirei e Charlie me deu um olhar intrigado. Eu dei ombros enquanto ele arqueava sua sobrancelha. "Quem vai com quem?" Alice perguntou, ignorando nosso momento... família.

"Vocês podem ir no jipe do Emm. Edward e meu pai vão de carona comigo na caminhonete."

"Ótimo." Edward murmurou sob sua respiração. Eu dei-lhe uma cotovelada na altura do estômago e ele disfarçou o riso com um acesso de tosse. "Desculpe."

"Muito bem, vamos estou morto de fome!" Jasper agarrou a mão de Alice, ajudando-a. Meu pai me deu um olhar estranho, mas depois somente balançou a cabeça em negação.

**EPOV**

Eu disse pra todo mundo que seria uma má idéia, mas ninguém me escutou. Sinceramente, eu ainda não estava pronto para conhecer o chefe Swan, mas o filho da mãe do Emmett insistiu em convidar Bella e seu pai para esse maldito almoço. Eu estava perdido, ia ser assassinado aos 20 anos. Eu só queria almoçar com meus amigos enquanto Bella aproveitaria a presença de seu pai na cidade. Era um tempo perfeito para esquecer um pouquinho da falta que Bella iria me fazer enquanto seu pai estivesse com ela.

Me surpreendi quando ela aceitou o convite. Achei que gostaria de ter um momento a sós com seu pai. E quanto ao Sr. Swan, ele não parecia mentir quando demonstrou estar animado para a saída com nosso grupo. Pelo contrario, ele parecia curtir a idéia do almoço.

Então, lá fui eu, imprensado entre Bella e seu pai na caminhonete. Eu quase pensei em perguntar se eu poderia me sentar na caçamba da Chevy, mas sabia que Bella odiaria isso. Além do mais, novembro já estava no fim e estaria frio lá fora, ou, pelo menos, tão frio quanto Louisiana pode ficar.

Bella pegou minha mão enquanto ela dirigia. Logicamente me senti desconfortável por seu pai estar tão próximo, mas eu amava demais aquele toque para recusar a sua mão. Ficamos calados durante todos os sete minutos dentro carro. Sim, eu sabia que se passaram sete minutos, pois eu contei mentalmente cada minuto.

Não sei por que estava tão nervoso. Eu já tinha lidado até mesmo com sua mãe numa briga. Só que isso foi pelo telefone. Bella me disse que seu gostava de mim, que não tinha nada contra nosso relacionamento. Só que eu nunca conheci o pai de uma garota antes. Eu não queria deixar a impressão errada.

Aparentemente, o outro grupo chegou antes e escolheram uma mesa. Bella me guiou pelo restaurante com cuidado e sentou-se ao meu lado, nunca soltando minha mão. Me perguntei se ela também estava nervosa.

"Você gosta de sushi?" Bella perguntou suavemente, chegando pra mais perto de mim. O restaurante era barulhento, mas eu ainda podia ouvi-la.

"Eu amo." Eu inclinei mais para ela, sentindo o seu cheiro doce.

"Eu nunca comi."

"Então você precisa experimentar alguns!" Eu lhe disse, descansando meu braço em sua cadeira. "Se quiser você pode pegar alguns dos meus. Eu estava pensando em pegar alguns mesmo."

"Tem certeza?" Ela perguntou incerta. Eu sorri, pensando como às vezes ela é tão boba.

"Claro, eu não posso negar nada a você."

"Ei Ed, se você for pedir sushi você deve escolher a oferta especial, que vem com dois rolinhos a mais. Está por bom preço. Ah, e ainda tem a oferta do dia, que vem com 2 sushis de cioba e 2 sushis do peixe que você quiser e molho picante. " Emmett simplesmente descreveu todo o menu pra mim.

"Será que eles têm opção com salmão ou atum?" Perguntei.

"Acho que sim." Jasper respondeu. Sua voz parecia estar do mesmo lado que eu estava.

"Então eu já sei o que vou querer. O que o senhor vai pedir Chefe Swan?" Perguntei educadamente. Percebi que ele não tinha dito nada desde saímos da casa de Bella.

"Acho que vou querer um rolinhos primavera com bife e arroz frito. E, como eu disse, pode de chamar de Charlie. O que você vai pedir Bella?"

"Hum, acho que vou de frango xadrez com arroz cozido no vapor." Bella respondeu colocando a cabeça no meu ombro. Eu repousei minha bochecha contra ela, sentindo a maciez do seu cabelo.

"Posso trazer algo para beberem?" Uma mulher perguntou atrás de mim. Ela realmente me assustou, fazendo que eu pulasse um pouco da cadeira. Bella riu e beijou a minha bochecha.

Eu resisti ao impulso de colocar minha língua para fora na frente de seu pai, e enfim respondi. "Eu quero um pouco de chá verde."

**BPOV**

"Eu também." Disse para a garçonete. Ela era uma jovem oriental, provavelmente da mesma idade que eu. Ela tinha um sorriso fixo em seu rosto e tive a sensação que ele nunca saia de lá.

Meu pai estava observando Edward e eu, com muita concentração. Eu quase mandei ele tirar uma foto, para ele poder olhar por mais tempo. Então dei por mim. Eu não tinha uma foto de Edward. Não tínhamos nenhuma foto juntos. Ele não precisa de uma, mas eu, sim. Gostaria de saber se iria incomodá-lo se eu tirasse algumas fotos dele amanhã.

Depois que a garçonete anotou o pedido de nossas bebidas. Meu pai me perguntou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. "Então, o que você quer no Natal, Bells?"

"Eu não preciso nada pai." Disse sinceramente.

Ele bufou e Edward suspirou se mexendo na cadeira. "Ela sempre foi assim?" Edward perguntou com o sorrisinho torto jogado em seus lábios perfeitos.

"Sempre. Mesmo quando era uma garotinha." Meu pai suspirou, encostando-se em sua cadeira. "Pense, deve haver algo que você quer garota."

"Não tem não." Disse-lhe sorrindo. Ele rolou seus olhos.

"Você sabia, que ela se recusou a me dizer quando era seu aniversário só pra que eu não lhe comprasse nada." Edward disse ao meu lado. Eu bati em seu ombro e ele riu. "O quê? Foi verdade. Você só me disse por que eu ameacei comprar um presente todos os dias até que você me contasse."

"Aposto que ela odiaria isso." Meu pai riu.

"Ótimo, porque eu estou sendo o centro das atenções?" Eu murmurei, fazendo um beicinho como Edward. Adquiri esse hábito dele.

Então Rose soltou "Porque Bella, você é a única mulher em toda história que não gosta de atenção."

A garçonete retornou com nossas bebidas. Ela colocou dois copos de água na mesa, junto com um bule prateado cheio de chá verde e duas pequenas xícaras.

Meu pai assistiu fascinado Edward derramar o líquido em sua xícara e na minha. Na medida certa, nem mais nem menos. Adverti Charlie com meus olhos, pedindo para ele não dizer nada.

"Você estão prontos para pedir?"

"Eu gostaria da oferta do dia com atum e salmão, por favor. Para ela um frango xadrez com arroz cozido no vapor." Ele pediu por mim. Eu adorava quando ele fazia isso. Era agradável a sensação, de que ele cuidava de mim.

"Rolinhos primavera com bife e arroz frito." Meu pai olhou feio para Edward. Levantei uma sobrancelha para ele, perguntando o que foi que houve. Mas ele somente agitou sua cabeça, E decidiu voltar com o tema Natal. "Então, o você quer de presente?"

"Bem, poderia ser um livro com nomes de bebês?"

Não percebi que as palavras que saíram de minha boca tinham um duplo sentido. Edward, que estava bebendo água começou a tossir e meu pai mudou de branco para um vermelho brilhante. "Pra que diabos você precisa de um livro com nomes de bebê? Você está grávida???"

Não percebi que as palavras que saíram de minha boca tinham um duplo sentido. Edward, que estava bebendo água começou a tossir e meu pai mudou de branco para um vermelho brilhante. "Pra que diabos você precisa de livro com nomes de bebê? Você está grávida?"

"Não! Deus, Pai! Não! São para minhas histórias! Eu só queria ter um livro desse por perto. É difícil escolher nomes para um personagem então seria mais fácil se eu soubesse o significado. Você sabe que eu estou me graduando em Letras, certo?" Eu quase gritei quando falei isso pra ele.

Jasper saiu de perto de Alice, e começou a bater nas costas de Edward. Seu rosto também estava vermelho e os olhos molhados. "Você está bem?" Eu tirei minha atenção de meu pai, que estava lentamente voltando a sua cor normal.

Ele assentiu a violentamente com cabeça. Ele tirou seus óculos colocando-o em cima de sua cabeça para limpar seus olhos. Ele esfregou seus longos dedos contra seu rosto e depois tomou mais um gole de água.

"Ah, ok." Meu pai disse calmamente. "Isso faz sentido, eu acho."

Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido. "Eu vou morrer. Seu pai vai me matar, eu sei."

Eu não pude deixar de rir. Ele acabou sorrindo também. "Ele não vai não. Eu não vou deixar."

Seus olhos por um segundo, pareciam enxergar meu rosto, como se ele estivesse olhando nos meus olhos. Eu sabia que isso era impossível, mas mesmo assim, meu coração saltou em meu peito. Eu corei e mordi meus lábios. Cuidadosamente pus seus óculos de volta , pois sabia que ele sentia-se desconfortável sem eles.

**EPOV**

"Poderia ser um livro com nomes de bebês?" Ela disse, com seu típico tom de frustração.

Ela deveria ter me contado algo desse tipo. Jesus, ela estava grávida??? A água que eu tinha bebido travou em minha traquéia, obstruindo meus pulmões. Eu tossi alto, todo o meu corpo tremendo por conta disso.

Não ouvi o que se passou ao meu redor, mas uma grande mão começou a dar tapas nas minhas costas. Eu era grato a quem fez isso, simplesmente esperando que não fosse o Charlie, pois assim ele estava prestes a me estrangular por ter engravidado a filha dele.

"Não! Deus, Pai! Não! São para minhas histórias! Eu só queria ter um livro desse por perto. É difícil escolher nomes para um personagem então seria mais fácil se eu soubesse o significado. Você sabe que eu estou me graduando em Letras, certo?"

No momento em que ela disse isso, agradeci a todo os santos do céu, esperando que esse fosse o motivo real. Claro que eu amava Bella e queria ficar com ela pro resto da minha vida, mas não estava pronto para ser pai. "Você está bem?"

Eu simplesmente assenti, ainda incapaz de falar qualquer coisa, a tosse finalmente tinha desaparecido. Eu esfreguei meu rosto e tomei um gole de água. Tirei meus óculos para limpar o meu rosto.

"Ah, ok. Isso faz sentido, eu acho." Charlie respondeu calmamente. Me perguntei se ele realmente estava calmo.

Quando eu realmente consegui pensar em alguma coisa, me aproximei de Bella e disse. "Eu vou morrer. Seu pai vai me matar, eu sei."

Ela riu e eu queria beliscar ela por isso. "Ele não vai não. Eu não vou deixar."

Houve um momento tranqüilo entre nós. Eu poderia dizer o rosto dela estava perto do meu, o seu hálito doce soprava no meu rosto. Eu quase beijei-a nos lábios, mas decidi que essa não era a melhor oportunidade. Bella pegou os óculos de cima da minha cabeça e colocou sobre meus olhos. Eu sabia que ela odiava o fato de eu usa-los sempre, mesmo sem ela nunca ter me dito nada disso. Mas ela preferia que eu me sentisse confortável e eu a amava por isso.

A garçonete trouxe um pouco de sopa e uma salada enquanto esperávamos os nossos pedidos. Fiquei feliz por ter algo para enfiar nas nossas bocas. Algo necessário para fazer ficarmos calados.

Eu tomei um gole lento da sopa quente. Missô, um das minhas favoritas. Ouvi um ruído de mastigação ao meu lado. "Isto é muito bom!"

"Eu sabia que você ia adorar esse lugar!" Rosalie disse de um jeito triunfante.

"Experimente isso." Bella disse suavemente, colocando alguma coisa sobre os meus lábios. Eu adorava quando ela fazia isso, e um leve arrepio percorreu minha coluna. Eu dei uma mordida da salada. O sabor era incrível. Eu lambi meus lábios para obter todo gosto.

"Isso realmente é muito bom. Vou ter que pedir mais disso da próxima vez." Disse-lhe com um sorrindo. Eu ouvi o pai dela limpar sua garganta em nossa frente e endireitei minhas costas. Eu nem percebi que tinha me inclinado tanto em sua direção.

Terminei a minha sopa com um longo gole. Eu não podia acreditar no quão nervoso eu ainda estava. Ainda não tinha esquecido o lance dos bebês ainda. Eu teria que perguntar a verdade a ela. Agradeci outra vez porque a comida finalmente chegou.

Eu peguei o meu hashi para colocar o sushi no molho de soja que estava numa tigela a minha frente. Ouvi um ruído de talheres caindo ao meu lado. "Você consegue usar os pauzinhos?"

"Sim?" Pareceu mais uma pergunta do que uma resposta.

"Eu não sei." Bella lamentou.

"Vou te ensinar um dia." Tranqüilizei-a. Eu peguei um pedaço do peixe e coloquei no molho. "Experimente esse."

Ela se queixou e comentou "Eu posso adoecer e morrer. Eu não sei do que isso é feito."

"Então eu vou acabar morrendo também e vamos juntos pro céu."

Ela riu e suspirou em derrota. Inclinou-se para frente e pegou o sushi das varinhas de bambu. "Uau, isso é ótimo." Ela murmurou.

"Em outra oportunidade nós vamos voltar aqui e vamos fazer você experimentar todos tipos de sushi." Disse-lhe com um sorriso. Eu não pude resistir e beijei a sua bochecha macia.

O almoço foi bastante tranqüilo depois disso, com exceção de algumas pequenas conversas. Emmett tentaram tirar do Charlie algumas histórias embaraçosas sobre Bella, mas ele disse que ela era uma menina entediada que vivia com seu nariz enfiado em um livro. Eu não conseguia imaginar Bella sendo chata.

Quando a garçonete perguntou se precisávamos de mais alguma coisa eu tirei rapidamente o cartão de crédito da minha carteira e disse a ela para cuidar da conta. Todos reclamaram, inclusive Bella.

"Quanto eu lhe devo?" Jasper perguntou.

"Isso mesmo, vamos lá, não podemos deixar você pagar tudo sozinho. Não foi por isso que convidamos você." Emmett acrescentou ao seu lado.

"Eu queria pagar." Charlie declarou com uma voz firme.

"Sinto muito, mas vocês não vão pagar por nada. Eu queria trazer meus amigos para jantar. Se vocês quiserem podem cuidar da gorjeta. A garçonete que nos atendeu foi excelente." Eu disse, confiante, talvez mais do que realmente eu estivesse..

Alice me agarrou pelo pescoço e me deu um beijo na bochecha. "Bella, tem certeza, que você não quer me emprestar ele?"

"Ei, eu estou bem aqui!" Jasper chiou.

"Eu odeio te dizer isso Alice, mas eu sou completamente dela." Afastei a baixinha e abracei Bella. Bella suspirou e beijou a minha testa.

"As vezes é bom deixar os outros pagarem, sabia?" Ela sussurrou pra mim.

"Não." Respondi rapidamente.

Quando a garçonete voltou assinei rapidamente o papel e lhe entreguei de volta a conta. Meus amigos se despediram entre si, já que eles teriam que se preparar para viajar no Dia de Ação de Graças. Fiquei sozinho com Bella e seu pai.

"Eu vou ao toalete e, depois, nós podemos ir pra casa." Ela nos disse calmamente. Eu quase perguntei se eu poderia ir com ela, só para não ter que ficar sozinho com o Chefe Swan.

Não fez nem um minuto que Bella tinha saído e a voz plena de Charlie começou a ressoar. "Ok filho, vou te dizer isso somente uma vez. Você parece ser um bom rapaz e Bella realmente se importa com você. Pessoalmente, não tenho nada contra você, mas se você machucar minha filha eu vou vir aqui, te matar e usar seu corpo como alimento de crocodilo, você me entendeu? "

"Sim senhor. Não precisa se preocupar. Amo sua filha e eu mesmo me jogo como comida para crocodilo se eu machucá-la." Disse-lhe com firmeza.

"Você a ama?" Ele pareceu confuso com a minha declaração.

"Com todo o meu coração."

"É melhor ser bom pra ela, então. Eu sei que ela sente o mesmo por você." Ele disse sussurrando baixinho.

As mãos de Bella repousaram sobre meus ombros assim que ele terminou a frase. "E aí? Prontos garotões?"


	18. Chapter 18

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a Lili e eu queremos nos aproveitar dos dois. Não das histórias, dos Eds ;-)  


* * *

**

**Capítulo XVIII**

**BPOV**

"Queria poder te ajudar..." – Edward falou com um tom doce.

"Ta tudo bem, por que você não vai assistir o jogo de futebol com o meu pai?" – falei cortando o brócolis em pequenas arvorezinhas.

"Prefiro baseball."

"Ainda com medo dele?" – brinquei.

"Não." – ele ficou quieto por uns minutos – "Ele anda com a arma dele?"

Eu ri e sorri para ele. Joguei um pedaço de brócolis nele e ele me deu língua. Tive que pensar duas vezes e respirar fundo para não agarrá-lo ali mesmo. "Ele está cochilando." – sussurrei.

Eu nunca entendi isso. Todo dia de ação de graças é assim: as mulheres na cozinha e os homens babando na frente da TV. Tão tradicional quanto peru na ceia.

Nada de muito interessante aconteceu até que sentamos para comer. Estava quase tudo pronto. Eu estava feliz por estar cozinhando para os dois homens mais importantes da minha vida.

"Edward..." – parei pensando no que estava prestes a dizer – "Posso tirar algumas fotos?"

"Claro, por que não? Porque você me perguntou isso?"

"Quero dizer... você não se ofenderia?" – perguntei cautelosamente.

"Bella, meu amor, por que eu me ofenderia? Na verdade acho até uma boa idéia." – ele falou sorrindo.

"Mesmo? Por quê?" – eu fiquei feliz, e na verdade nem entendi por que fiquei questionando-o. A câmera já estava no meu bolso!

"Minha mãe tem perturbado meu juízo por fotos nossas. Ela quer te ver. Ela ficaria emocionada ao saber que foi sua idéia." – ele se aproximou de mim, por trás, me abraçando.

"A sua mamãe quer ver fotos minhas?"

"Ela quer saber como a menina que eu vivo falando sobre, é." – ele apertou minhas bochechas.

"Oh..." – eu não sabia nada sobre a família dele. Nem o que eles sabiam de mim.

"Que horas tem?"

"Uma, por quê?" – falei confusa.

"Eu deveria ter ligado para meus pais. Precisava desejar Feliz dia de Ação de Graças." – ele puxou o celular do bolso, apertou o número dois e o botão verde.

**EPOV**

"Alô?" – minha mãe falou, do outro lado do telefone.

"Olá! Feliz Dia de Ação de Graças." – eu podia ouvir o som de um canal de esportes. Meu pai se daria bem com Charlie.

"Como está sendo seu dia, meu queridinho?"

"Bom.. bom. Não comi ainda."

"Espero que você não esteja pensando em TV, peru e dormir." – ela sabia exatamente o que eu estava pensando e fazendo.

"Claro que não! Minha incrível namorada nunca deixaria." – falei apertando um pouco o abraço em sua cintura. "Mãe, você vai se apaixonar por ela. Ela está cozinhando para um batalhão!"

Bella rosnou e minha mãe riu do outro lado da linha. "Diga a Bella que agradeço por ela estar cuidando do meu filhote."

"Direi. Oh, e por falar nisso, ela está disposta a capturar minha alma hoje. Com seus planos de tirar fotos..." – brinquei com a minha mãe. Ela sabia que eu odiava tirar fotos, já que nunca me via nelas. Mas mesmo assim, minha mãe tinha várias.

Ela riu. "Boa garota. Peça-a para mandar cópias."

"Mandarei mãe. Mande Feliz Dia de Ação de graças para o papai."

"Tenha um bom dia, meu amor. Nos falamos domingo?" – minha mãe falou esperançosa. Eu acho que ela passou o dia todo sentada ao lado do telefone até que eu liguei.

"Ok, eu te amo!" – falei feliz.

"Eu também te amo." – ela disse com um tom doce e meio triste. "Tenha um feliz Dia de Ação de Graças."

Desliguei o telefone. Bella estava estranhamente quieta. "Você está bem?"

"Você deixou de ir pra casa por minha causa?" – ela falou com a voz baixinha.

"Bella, você ficaria chateada se eu dissesse que sim?"

"Sim. Eu não quero te afastar da sua família." – ela falou com uma voz chorosa.

"Bella. Você é parte da minha família, agora. E não foi a única razão de eu ter ficado. Eu odeio viajar. Principalmente nesses feriados. É ainda mais difícil. E é tão ruim assim, eu querer ficar com você?" – coloquei minha mão direita em seu rosto, que estava molhado de lágrimas. Trouxe seu rosto ao meu e beijei seus lábios. "Por que você está chorando?"

"Por que você é tão bom pra mim. Você é tão doce. Tão especial. Tão mais talentoso que eu.. Se preocupa tanto comigo..." – ela soluçou. Trouxe-a mais para perto, num abraço apertado.

"Não diga essas coisas. Eu te amo. Você é maravilhosa. Você que é boa demais para mim. Por favor, não chore. Esse deveria ser um dia feliz!" – eu falava contra seus cabelos, beijando-os vez ou outra.

O timer disparou ao nosso lado e Bella suspirou pesadamente. "Preciso colocar os rolinhos no forno."

"Você tem certeza que não tem nada que eu possa fazer? Eu não sou um completo inútil, sabia?" – falei brincando com ela, abraçando mais um pouco.

"Você não é inútil." – ela falou séria demais, quase com raiva.

"Eu sei que você não em acha inútil. E esse é um dos motivos de eu te achar tão maravilhosa." – e dizendo isso dei-lhe um beijo, mas ela tentou se afastar.

Girei-a rapidamente e colei nossas bocas com toda a frustração que eu sentia. Eu odiei aquela mudança súbita de humor e precisava trazê-la de volta.

"Edward..." ela falou meu nome enquanto tentava respirar. "Você devia ter ido visitar sua família."

"Você quer que eu vá?"

"Não! Você sabe que eu não quero. Eu só não quero te afastar da sua família." – sua voz um pouco mais alta que um sussurro.

"Minha mãe mal pode esperar pra te conhecer. Ela tem me pedido seu telefone, sabia? Ela quer conhecer a menina que fez o filho dela tão feliz. Você não está me afastando de minha família. Eu escolhi estar aqui. Mas se você não quiser, eu vou embora. Eu entendo que você possa querer um tempo a sós com o seu pai." – disse-lhe firmemente.

E era verdade. Se ela quisesse eu iria sem pensar duas vezes. Mesmo sabendo que isso me destruiria.

E então ela se jogou em meus braços, me beijando rapidamente, como se procurasse ar. "Fique. Me desculpe. Estou numa montanha russa de emoções, ultimamente."

"Gravidez fará isso com você." – brinquei com ela.

"Urgh. Eu não estou grávida! Eu não devia ter falado nesses malditos livros. Argh."

E assim deixei-a ir, para terminar o jantar.

**BPOV**

Eu não sei por que o telefonema me incomodou tanto Ele parecia tão feliz e tão triste ao mesmo tempo. Eles pareciam se importar tanto um com o outro, durante a conversa. Uma relação mãe e filho tão forte e bonita. Tão diferente da que eu tive.

Eu me senti mal. Como se eu estivesse prendendo-o aqui, longe de sua família. Eu não queria esse peso. Com certeza ele sentia falta dos pais, muito provavelmente mais do que eu sentia dos meus.

Quando ele me perguntou se eu queria que ele fosse eu quis gritar! Claro que eu não queria que ele fosse embora! Eu só não queria ser a razão de ele ficar.

"Fique. Me desculpe. Estou numa montanha russa de emoções, ultimamente."

"Gravidez fará isso com você." – ele falou com um sorriso lindo nos lábios perfeitos. Ele estava tentando melhorar meu humor.

Ele então caminhou até uma cadeira. "O jantar cheira maravilhosamente bem."

"Está quase pronto. Só os rolinhos e podemos comer."- falei por sobre o ombro enquanto colocava a mesa. Fui até meu pai e ele ainda estava dormindo e eu desliguei a TV.

"Ei, eu estava assistindo!" – ele falou meio grogue de sono, passando a mão nos olhos.

"O jantar está pronto. Vá lavar as mãos." – e dei dois tapinhas em seu ombro.

"Ok." – ele então se levantou do sofá. Não que estivesse realmente acordado.

O timer para os bolinhos apitou e eu corri para tirá-los do forno. Os rolinhos sempre me foram um problema. Eu sempre queimava as pontinhas ou o fundo.

Quando meu pai voltou do banheiro todos fomos nos sentar a mesa. Comecei a servir Edward. "Ei, Bells. Por que você não dá as graças?"

Ele realmente me surpreendeu com essa. Nós nunca fomos uma família religiosa. Talvez meu pai estivesse tentando se mostrar melhor para Edward, o que me surpreendeu mais ainda!

Lentamente, peguei a mão de meu pai e a de Edward e abaixei minha cabeça tentando lembrar toda a oração. "Deus é bom, Deus é ótimo, agradecemos por nossa ceia pois somos alimentados por Suas mãos. Obrigado Senhor pelo pão de cada dia. Amém."

Então olhei para Edward e ele estava sorrindo. "Nós dizíamos as mesmas palavras aos Domingos, na escola, antes do lanche. Eu tinha até me esquecido."

"Eu estudei num colégio evangélico. Eu nem sei por quê eu estudei num colégio evangélico." – eu disse lhe passando o prato.

"Por que sua mãe estava saindo com o Pastor." – meu pai falou sem mesmo sem importar em tirar os olhos da comida.

Eu comecei a rir. "Sério? Isso é triste.. Graças a Deus eu não me lembro disso!"

"Bella, estava tudo uma delícia! Você é uma ótima cozinheira." – Edward falou num sorriso. Eu sabia que ele estava tentando trocar de assunto e eu seria eternamente grata por tal feito. Roupa suja não se lava a mesa.

Depois de biscoitinhos, bolos, chá, tortas e café, nos reunimos na sala de estar. Eram quase 2:30 mas eu já estava detonada. Senti que cada gota de energia foi drenada de mim.  
Agradeci mentalmente por não ter uma pilha de louça para lavar já que me livrei de muita coisa conforme ia cozinhando. Olhei por cima dos ombros para Edward, que estava recostado no sofá. Ou ele tinha dormido ou estava ouvindo a ESPN.

Tirei a máquina de fotografar do bolso e tirei uma foto dele, que rapidamente levantou a cabeça "Você tirou minha foto?"

"Talvez..."- eu disse, inocente.

"Ah que ótimo. E qual vai ser o título dessa foto? Em coma por excesso de peru."

"Talvez..." eu ri, tirando outra foto.

Ele suspirou e tentou sorrir. Uma tentativa muito mal feita daquele sorriso eu-não-quero-sorrir. Eu me inclinei sobre seu colo e dei um beijo leve em seus lábios e aí então ele fez aquele sorriso torto que eu tanto gosto. E eu tirei uma foto.

"Por que você não vai pra lá e eu tiro uma foto de vocês dois?" – eu assenti com um sorriso maior que o meu rosto e entreguei a máquina pra Charlie. Sentei ao lado de Edward, descansando minha cabeça em seu ombro. Ele passou o braço por trás do meu corpo e me puxou pra perto.

Dúzias de fotos e poses depois eu levantei e peguei a máquina e tirei algumas fotos de Charlie, o que o deixou bem irritado.

**EPOV**

Um tempo depois, ainda juntos no sofá, eu e Bella cochilamos. Ela estava toda enrolada no meu colo agarrando meu pescoço, a cabeça descansando no meu ombro. Eu descansava minha cabeça nas costas do sofá.

Alguém tocou meu ombro, me fazendo pular acordado. "Feliz Dia de Ação de Graças."

"Para você também. Você chegou cedo!" – falei esfregando a mão esquerda no rosto. Meus óculos não estavam no meu rosto. Provavelmente Bella os tirou – pensei.

"Não está assim tão cedo. Já são quase 7 horas. Cadê Charlie?"- Jasper deu dois tapinhas no meu ombro enquanto passava por trás do sofá.

"Eu não sei. Acabamos cochilando. Pelo visto.. por um bom tempo." – falei distraidamente, procurando meus óculos por entre as almofadas.

Me movimentei tanto que acabei acordando Bella. Senti-a se esticando e ronronando como uma gata no meu colo. "Cadê o meu pai?"

"Ta todo mundo me perguntando isso como se eu tivesse visto ele sair ou qualquer coisa parecida..." – murmurei pra mim mesmo e Bella me deu um tapa no braço por ser sarcástico e depois colocou algo na minha mão.

Deslizei o óculos no meu rosto agradecendo mentalmente por não ter que procurá-los entre as penas de Bella e correr o risco de seu pai passar bem na hora.

Bella pulou do meu colo – "Vou procurá-lo."

E então ouvi um "Ah há" depois do barulho de uma porta se abrindo. Me levantei e fui até o banheiro. Passei pela porta do quarto de Bella.

"Então você o ama?" – Charlie perguntou.

"Com todo o meu coração." – ela respondeu com a voz forte e confiante.

Eu sorri em resposta. Ela respondeu exatamente como eu a respondi na noite passada.

"Você olha para ele como se ele fosse realmente muito especial." – Charlie pareceu absorto em pensamentos.

"E de certa maneira, ele é. Para mim."

"Bella, eu não quero que você se machuque."

"Eu confio nele. Ele também me ama. Eu estou mais preocupada em machucar a ele." – ele soou triste.

Uma resposta que eu definitivamente não esperava. Como ela poderia me magoar? Ela era um anjo que veio a mim a fim de dar vida e brilho a minha vida tão escura. Somente ao lado dela eu me sentida completo, amado... seguro. Ela me fazia sentir um homem. Um homem de verdade. Um homem completo. Eu queria passar cada segundos de cada minuto da minha vida com ela.

Decidi então parar de ouvir a conversa e continuar meu plano de ir ao banheiro. Dei um tempo no banheiro. Lavei meu rosto e minhas mãos. Senti que deveria dar um tempo para que Bella e Charlie conversassem. E eles não tiveram uma oportunidade a sós para conversarem. E o vôo de Charlie sairia bem cedo na manhã seguinte.  
Voltei para a sala, mas não ouvi Bella. A TV estava ligada. Em alguma série ou filme. Sentei no sofá mais uma vez.

"Vocês tiveram uma boa ceia de Ação de Graças?" – Jasper perguntou, ao meu lado.

"Sim. Bella é uma ótima cozinheira." – sorri enquanto respondia. Eu poderia comer da comida dela pelo resto da minha vida, pensei comigo mesmo.

"Bella, vamos para liquidação de Natal amanhã?" – Alice falou soando muito alegre. Na verdade, para ser mais exato, eu senti a vibração do sofá enquanto ela quicava de excitação no final do sofá.

"Urgh. Até parece que você nunca me viu durante as manhãs." – ela falou sentando-se no meu colo.

"Cadê o Charlie?" – falei tentando desviar o assunto das compras. Eu sabia o quanto Bella odiava esses programas.

"Ele decidiu tirar uma soneca. Está dormindo no meu quarto."

"E você vai dormir no sofá?" – eu não gostei dessa idéia e teria convidado-a para dormir no meu apartamento hoje, mas o medo de Charlie nunca deixou que as palavras formassem o pedido e saíssem por minha boca.

"Sim, mas ta tudo bem. Eu consigo dormir em qualquer lugar." – ela disse com uma risadinha. Ela pareceu estar mais leve, mais feliz que antes. E eu fiquei feliz por isso. Eu não queria Bella triste. Nunca.

Me inclinei para frente e a abracei.. Ela correspondeu ao abraço, descansando a cabeça em meu pescoço. "Isabella, eu te amo com todo o meu coração. Você é uma mulher maravilhosa e eu não sei mais o que fazer sem você na minha vida."

**BPOV**

Sua declaração me pegou de surpresa. Levantei minha cabeça de seu corpo para olhar seu rosto angelical. Amor. Nada mais além de amor em cada traço e cada centímetro de seu rosto.

Meu pai me disse que eu o olho como se ele fosse especial. E ele está certo. Edward faz minha vida parecer um conto de fadas. Ele era meu príncipe encantado e eu era sua princesa.

"Eu também te amo." – sussurrei-lhe ao pé do ouvido. Ele virou seu rosto e capturou meus lábios tão docemente. Senti arrepios cortarem minha espinha.

"Ok, ok. Será que os dois pombinhos podem parar o agarramento por um segundo? Vocês ainda não responderam minha pergunta." – Alice brincou jogando uma almofada.

"Hmm. E a pergunta era..."

"Compras. Liquidação de Natal." – Alice falou quicando no sofá.

"Não, Alice. Eu tenho que acordar cedo para levar Charlie ao aeroporto." – falei me afundando em Edward.

"Então! Você já vai estar acordada! Vamos!" – ela implorou. Difícil... era tão difícil negar algo a Alice quanto a Edward. Mas dessa vez ela não ia ganhar.

"Não, Alice.. Não vai dar mesmo. Mas na próxima, beleza?" – falei. Ela suspirou pesadamente e virou-se para Jasper.

"Isso significa que você vai comigo." – e ao terminar a frase, pulou em seu colo e beijou-o docemente. "Por favor, por favor, por favor..."

"Você sabe que vou..." – ele a respondeu com uma voz doce e ao mesmo tempo derrotada. "Mas é bom eu ganhar alguma coisa com isso" – ele falou fazendo cosquinha em sua barriga.

"Hmm.. eu posso considerar isso." – e então beijou-o novamente. Com paixão e luxúria. Eles não eram tão calorosos em público como eu e Edward ou até mesmo Emm e Rose. Mas quando o faziam você podia ter certeza de que seria assim pro resto da vida deles. Sorri a cena. Eles eram tão perfeitos um para o outro.

"Ok, meninas, odeio fazer isso mas… Se eu vou levar minha pilhazinha recarregável as compras amanhã, preciso descansar." – Jasper brincou, se levantando do sofá. Ele então bateu no ombro de Edward – "Quer uma carona?"

"Pode ir, eu vou te ver amanhã." – falei contra o seu pescoço. – "Vá descansar. Eu estou a um passo de desmaiar no sofá."

"Você vai mesmo ficar bem no sofá?"

"Vou sim. Estou tão cansada que nem notarei a diferença. Boa noite." – beijei sua bochecha antes de sair do seu colo.

* * *

_Demoreeei eu sei, mas o próximo vem mais rápido. É pq eu passei praticamente a semana toda longe de casa._

_Alguém me eprguntou sobre a continuação dessa fic, eu acho. Bem, ela tem uma segunda parte que chama Pieces of Time, já traduzida por nós como Momentos. A tradução ainda está em andamento mas será postada assim que Blind acabar. Mas nem se estressem, ainda falta muito pra essa fic acabar, o que nos dará tempo de finalizar a tradução de Momentos. _

_Ah, a Lili começou a traduzir uma short-fic (também da Jay) e em breve eu tb postarei aqui no FF. Nossos planos são de traduzir todas as fics da Jay ou pelo menos a maioria. Quando tivermos uns 4 ou 5 capítulos traduzidos eu começo a betar para postar aqui, beleza?_

_E eu não posso deixar de agradecer as meninas que tem comentado. MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO! Isso dá mó motivação pra continuar, sério! É uma pena que nem todos comentam, mas fica aqui um abração para todas que o fazem. Estamos perto das 200 reviews e já passamos dos 3 hits \o/ o que me faz lembrar de mandar um "oi" pros Portugueses que tão aí escondidinhos.. "Eu vejo vcs!!!" =P  
_

_Por enquanto é só, cliquem aí no verdinho e nos façam feliz!  
_


	19. Chapter 19

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a Line e eu queremos os dois mais do que os ingressos pro show da Beyoncé.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XIX**

**BPOV**

Tomei um longo banho quente depois que Edward foi embora. Achei que esse seria o momento para poder esquecer todas as minhas preocupações, mas infelizmente, parecia que isso não estava funcionando muito bem. Respirei fundo e mergulhei na água, ficando completamente submersa. Era uma sensação estranha pra se passar, somente sentindo o som da água ao redor da minha cabeça. Imaginei como seria se eu ficasse com alguma deficiência. Talvez não cega, mas, se acontecesse algo comigo e ficasse surda? O que seria de Edward e eu? Era uma besteira ficar pensando nisso, mas com minha sorte, isso até seria provável que acontecesse.

Levantei o meu rosto para a superfície, elevando-o só um pouquinho para voltar a ouvir e respirar. Respirei fundo lenta e pausadamente. Não sei por que eu estava tão tensa desse jeito. Será que era por causa do fim de ano? É, faz sentido. Ou talvez, fosse a ficha de que Edward é um homem maravilhoso, e eu nem tanto, estivesse caindo.

Depois de sair da banheira olhei meu reflexo no espelho. Eu era normal e comum e isso me aborrecia. Sabia que minha beleza não importa a Edward, mas, e para os pais dele? O que eles pensariam de mim quando vissem as fotos que tiramos? Será que eles me achariam bonita o suficientemente para o seu lindo e talentoso filho?

Odiei essas perguntas. Elas me incomodaram, fazendo com que abrisse um buraco em meu peito e surgisse um arrepio frio em minha coluna. Envolvi meu cabelo numa toalha e arrastei o meu corpo cansado. Alice ainda estava na sala quando eu saí.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou, colocando um braço em volta do meu pescoço.

"Sim, eu só estou... Arff. Não sei o que eu tenho. Estou feliz e frustrada. E confusa também." Repousei minha cabeça em seu ombro magro. Era confortável estar ali. Ela parecia mais uma irmã do que uma simples amiga.

"Bem, vamos começar pelo mais difícil. O que está te frustrando?"

"Estou frustrada porque talvez eu não seja boa o suficiente pro Edward."

Ela bateu na minha nuca, fazendo a toalha cair por cima do meu rosto. "Eu não quero nunca mais ouvir isso de você! Esse garoto é um sortudo por ter você! Você tem noção do quanto é maravilhosa? Ed é um cara incrível, Bells. Mas você. Você é a pessoa mais leal, mais doce e caridosa que eu já conheci. Agora, porque você está confusa quanto a isso?"

"Ai." Murmurei esfregando minha nuca. Suspirei, "Estou confusa, porque eu o quero sempre comigo, mas me sinto culpada por mantê-lo aqui, sem ver os pais dele. Eu não quero que ele seja um prisioneiro."

"Bella, ele com todo prazer ficaria preso num quarto com você pelo resto da vida. Já viu o olhar dele? É de pura felicidade."

"Você tem certeza?" Eu perguntei pra ela, esperando não encontrar uma mentirinha escondida em seus olhos.

"Toda vez que você o toca ele se ilumina. Cada vez que vocês se beijam, tá na cara que ele poderia morrer feliz naquele momento. Ele é muito apaixonado por você."

"Eu sei, e isso me assusta como o inferno." Eu levantei minha cabeça de seus ombros.

"Porquê?" A confusão descrita em suas feições de fada.

"E se eu perdê-lo? Eu o amo tanto. Acho que não sei mais viver sem ele."

"Bella, olhe para mim." Ela disse suavemente. Eu virei meu rosto para enxergar os olhos dela. Um doce sorriso se espalhava pelo seu rosto. "Seja feliz com o agora. Viva cada dia com ele como se fosse o último. Você não sabe quando irá perdê-lo. Então, é melhor você amá-lo da maneira que ele merece e assim ele te ama de volta. É o que eu faço com Jazz. E, é por isso que eu acho que você precisa ir às compras comigo amanhã."

"Urgh, Alice!" Eu ri. Ela sorriu enquanto afagava meu cabelo. "Não, obrigada, mas aproveite suas compras com Jazz."

"Tudo bem, eu pelo menos ofereci. Agora, por que você não vai dormir no meu quarto comigo? Minha cama é grande o bastante para nós duas. E se você não me chutar enquanto dorme iremos ficar bem." Ela me puxou para ficar de pé.

"Eu falo, mas eu tenho certeza que eu não chuto." Disse-lhe honestamente.

"Ah, meu Deus eu sei que você é uma matraca. Eu posso ouvir lá do meu quarto." Ela brincou. Agarrou a minha mão e praticamente me empurrava pelo do corredor. "Mas, não é nada. Eu até acho isso engraçado!"

**EPOV**

Enquanto deitado na cama naquela noite eu pensei em alguns dos acontecimentos daquele dia. Alguns foram importantes, outros nem tanto. Eu odiava quando Bella chorava. Sempre partia meu coração. Mas senti-la adormecida em meus braços, mesmo que fosse no sofá, me fazia feliz novamente. Ela sempre me fazia ficar feliz.

Gostaria de saber se ela ficaria bem, já que seu pai iria embora amanhã. Eu sabia que ela sentia falta dele. Ela também sentia falta de ter tido uma infância normal, eu acho. Seu pai parecia ser mais estável, mais normal que sua mãe. Bella nunca me contou a história toda, mas eu entendia se ela queria manter isso pra si mesma. Eu poderia dizer que era difícil pra ela falar sobre isso. Então eu a deixaria em paz.

Também me perguntei se alguns dos seus receios comigo era por conta de seus pais. Será que foi a visita de Charlie que causou todo esse transtorno? Parecia que Charlie ainda tinha sentimentos por sua mãe. O ciúme estava claro em seu tom quando ele falou do relacionamento dela com o pastor. Talvez fosse frustração por Bella já ter idade suficiente para entender o que aconteceu.

Eu me mexi e me enrolei, tentando ficar mais confortável. Sem o corpo de Bella repousando contra o meu, eu me sentia desconfortável. Tudo que eu mais queria agora era segurá-la e confortá-la até que seus medos tivessem desaparecido. Eu odiava o fato de não conseguir fazer isso. Eu não gostava dela ter que dormir no sofá. Será que ela tinha dormido no sofá ontem a noite e isso a deixaria cansada pela falta de um sono tranqüilo? Isso parecia improvável. Bella já tinha me dito que ela conseguia dormir em qualquer lugar.

Este semestre estava quase no fim, só faltando três semanas para as finais e então teríamos as férias de Natal. Eu nem sequer tinha pensado nisso ainda. Seriam três semanas sem precisar ir à faculdade e sem aulas. Com certeza os meus pais gostariam que eu voltasse para casa. Eu queria ir e não queria ao mesmo tempo. Só o pensamento de ficar longe de Bella por todo esse tempo fazia meu estômago dar um nó. Agora me doía fisicamente ficar longe dela. Eu não estava completamente certo dos planos de Bella, mas eu não acho que ela quer ir ao Arizona ou a chuvosa cidade do pai dela Forks. Se ela ficar aqui, eu fico também. Se ela viajasse, talvez eu pudesse pedir pra ela me levar junto só por alguns dias. Isso era meio patético, eu sei.

Meus pensamentos foram para outro assunto. As fotos do começo do dia. Bella realmente parecia gostar disso, tirando fotografias em todas as posses que eu pudesse ficar. E a maneira como ela se aninhou perto de mim, quando seu pai foi tirar nosso retrato... Tiraria fotos todos os dias se ela sempre se aconchegasse em mim daquele jeito. Eu suspirei, desejando poder ver as imagens. Se eu conseguisse enxergar, gostaria de ter Bella sempre perto de mim, mesmo se fosse somente com uma foto. Eu sempre tinha a voz dela comigo, algumas de suas falas no meu gravador. Alguns trechos eu gravei e ela estava consciente, outros ela não tinha idéia que eu tinha gravado. Eu gostava de ouvir o som de sua risada e adorava ainda mais porque ela estava rindo pra mim. Isso se tornava ainda mais especial.

Cliquei no meu relógio, o som me dizendo que eram três horas da manhã. Eu grunhi e deitei de bruços. Enterrei o meu rosto no travesseiro, desejando que o sono me dominasse.

Pensei somente em Bella. Eu pensei estar beijando os lábios macios, tão adoráveis. O toque suave de seu cabelo entre os meus dedos. Sua pele lisa, que ficava quente sempre que a palma da minha mão escorregava por ela.

Demorou um pouco, mas sono finalmente veio.

**BPOV**

De alguma forma, Alice acordou antes de mim e do meu pai. Não sei de onde ela tirava tanta energia. Será que todas aquelas altas doses de cafeína poderiam fazer tudo isso? Tal suposição só me fez ficar ainda mais azeda.

Era por volta das cinco da manhã quando eu me levantei. Eu me arrastava para a sala de estar para encontrar meu pai e Alice tomando o café da manha juntos.

"Eu fiz uma caneca pra você e tem algumas panquecas no balcão!" Alice falou toda alegrinha. Eu quase rosnei pra ela, mas Charlie não teria gostado disso. Ele pensaria que eu estava sendo grosseira. Ele era uma pessoa diurna, bem diferente de mim.

Sentei à mesa com minha pilha de panquecas e meu café. Minha cabeça estava doendo e minha mente implorava pedindo que eu voltasse pra casa. Quem me dera poder fazer isso, mas o vôo do meu pai era às 7:30.

"Alice, eu fico muito feliz por você está cuidando tão bem de minha filha!" Charlie disse brilhantemente. Eu poderia dizer que Alice já poderia fazer o que quisesse com Charlie tal como uma massa de modelar.

"Ah, Eu não posso levar todo o crédito. Isso também foi trabalho do Edward. Cara, ele a mima terrivelmente." Alice brincou.

"Eu queria que ele não fizesse tanto; eu não preciso de presentes ou jantares." Eu murmurei para mim mesma.

"Fico feliz por ele. Você não foi mimada o suficiente para uma filha única." Charlie bateu na minha mão.

"Ainda bem." Eu disse honestamente. Eu não precisava de tanta atenção, seja na infância ou agora como adulta.

"Não, você foi sempre muito boa, muito madura para sua idade. Fico feliz em ver que você está aprendendo a ter alguma diversão por aqui. Você tem bons amigos." Ele sorriu olhando para Alice, que ria de volta.

"É. Eu tenho grandes amigos." Eu admiti.

"Muito bem garota. Vamos pôr o pé na estrada. Você sabe como fica ruim o aeroporto durante os feriados." Levantou-se da mesa, tomando o ultimo gole de seu café.

Embora eu ainda estivesse vestindo meu moletom, eu não estava tão mal assim. Realmente não me importei. Era muito para me preocupar com isso.

A viagem tinha sido completamente silenciosa, mas não desconfortável. Sempre sentíamos bem desse jeito. Nós não precisávamos de um monte de palavras.

Enquanto esperávamos a chamada de seu vôo, ficamos sentados no pequeno terminal. Ele me comprou um outro café, alegando que era para eu não pegar no sono quando estivesse voltando pra casa.

"Ei, Bella ..." Ele disse calmamente, olhando para suas mãos.

"O que foi, pai?" Eu olhei para ele. A preocupação tomou conta de mim.

"Você realmente é abençoada."

"Eu sei disso." Sentei na ponta da cadeira, me perguntando internamente o porque dele estar me dizendo isso.

"Espero que você conserve esses seus amigos. Eles te amam e realmente se importam com você. Fiquei preocupado quando veio pra cá sozinha, mas agora vejo o quanto isso foi bom pra você." Ele sorriu, seu rosto ainda meio triste.

"Sim, acho que fiz bem em me mudar." Eu admiti, rindo de volta.

"Você precisa ser boa para seu namorado também Bells. Ele te ama do jeito que eu amei sua mãe." Ele não olhou para mim enquanto dizia isso. Então era por isso que ele estava triste. Ele se via em Edward.

Essas duas frases esmagaram meu peito. Estava claro que meu pai nunca deixou de amar minha mãe. Ele nunca seguiu em frente. Será que realmente Edward me amava tão profundamente, tão forte quanto eu o amava?

Em muitos aspectos eu não era como minha mãe. E uma das principais diferenças entre nós era que eu não era indecisa. Se eu encontrava algo ou alguém que eu gostasse ou sentisse afeição eu me grudava a ela. Eu tentava ficar o maior tempo possível perto disso. E, pra ser honesta, eu queria ficar agarrada com Edward o quanto eu pudesse. Eu não queria ficar um minuto longe dele, pois assim todas as minhas preocupações e medos sumiam. Alice estava certa. Você nunca sabe o dia de amanhã. Você tem que viver o agora.

Enfim, chamaram o vôo para Seattle, fazendo com que eu me desviasse de meus pensamentos. Charlie me abraçou bem apertado e colou um beijo na minha testa. "Fique bem, garota."

"Você também, pai. Tenha um bom vôo." Olhei para o meu pai, de um jeito diferente. Ele era um homem maduro e solidário, e Renée era uma idiota por não querê-lo. Ele merecia a felicidade completa e espero de coração que um dia ele consiga.

Eu não conseguia dirigir rápido o suficiente. Era apenas sete da manhã, quando eu cheguei lá. Sabia que Jasper já teria ido embora para minha casa. Coitado. Ele andaria a maior parte do dia, preso em todas as lojas que Alice pudesse imaginar.

Fiquei aliviada ao encontrar as portas da república já abertas para visitas. Eu bati na sua porta, quase derrubando-a no chão. Meu coração estava batendo loucamente no meu peito, o sangue pulsando freneticamente em minhas veias. Eu precisava ver ele; precisava dele agora.

Edward abriu a porta meio cambaleante sem camisa. Ele nem sequer estava com seu óculos, então ele tinha acabado de se acordar. Eu não me importei com isso. Ele, quer dizer, nós poderíamos dormir mais tarde. Eu embrulhei firmemente meus braços em torno de seu pescoço e comecei a agredir seus doces e quentes lábios.

Ele gemeu em minha boca, beijando-me avidamente. Não houve qualquer hesitação dele enquanto seus braços envolviam minha cintura. Nós entramos em seu dormitório. Eu chutei a porta para fechá-la , sem que a minha boca se separasse da dele. Ele me empurrou contra a madeira, a sua mão procurando a maçaneta para travá-la. Ela se fechou com um alto clique.

Nós continuamos contra a parede, arquejando ruidosamente. Sua pele já estava molhada com o contato súbito e eu queimava também.

"Edward, eu preciso de você agora." Eu implorei.

Com um pequeno grunhido suas mãos deslizaram para a parte de trás de minhas pernas. Ele agarrou as minhas coxas e eu gemi . Minhas pernas automaticamente pularam envolvendo a sua cintura malhada, travando os meus tornozelos em suas costas. Nós gemíamos cada vez mais, as nossas bocas lutando por uma posição dominante enquanto ele me pressionava cada vez mais forte contra a porta. Nenhum de nós queria se render, nenhum de nós queria parar de brigar . Minhas mãos enroladas em seu cabelo bagunçado, puxando-o para mim.

"Eu pensei em você a noite toda." Ele sussurrou contra a minha boca.

"Eu também." Eu beijei o seu pescoço, deixando os meus lábios demorarem ali.

"Você não tem idéia do quanto eu odeio ficar longe de você, nem que seja por só um segundo. Eu só me sinto completo quando estou com você amor. Você é a minha outra metade, Isabella."

Meus lábios não pararam de se mover enquanto ele falava. Sua cabeça foi para trás me dando um melhor acesso a sua pele. Sua barba por fazer friccionava nos meus lábios e eu gostei daquela sensação áspera.

Finalmente fiz o caminho de volta para o seu rosto, colocando um leve beijo em seu queixo antes de mordiscar sua boca. Ele respirou fundo e sibilou:

"Deus, você é demais." Eu sussurrei, curtindo a sensação de seus lábios em minha pele.

**EPOV**

Ela me surpreendeu pra cacete esta manhã. Eu quase joguei algo na porta quando ouvi o bater, mas fiquei muito satisfeito pelo fato de não ter feito isso. Quando ela, literalmente me atacou, eu acendi. Quis acabar logo com a frustração e o desejo por não ter tido ela comigo na noite anterior.

Nunca me ocorreu que poderia ser outra pessoa me beijando. Eu conhecia o sabor dos lábios. Eu conhecia cada centímetro de seu corpo. A forma como ela se moldava perfeitamente a mim. O jeito que ela se aquecia sob o meu toque.

De alguma maneira eu consegui tirar sua blusa, jogando-a no chão. Eu baixei minha boca para seus seios perfeitos, beijando cada centímetro disponível. Suas unhas cravaram em minha carne, arranhando ardentemente.

Eu a levei para a minha cama, para nos deitarmos. Suas pernas continuavam presas hermeticamente em minha cintura, me mantendo preso a ela. Eu cuidadosamente destravei seu aperto. Logo após beijei toda sua barriga e baixo ventre.

Retirei calça de moletom facilmente, atirando-a para algum lugar do quarto. Puxei a calcinha dela com os meus dentes e ela grunhiu com essa ação, elevando seus quadris da cama encostando em minha ereção. "Diga-me o que você quer Bella. Farei tudo para te deixar feliz."

"Eu preciso de você dentro de mim. Por favor." O desespero era evidente em sua voz. Ela arrastou suas mãos pelo meu corpo e puxou o meu pijama para baixo. Expulsei-o de minhas pernas sem apoiar meu peso sobre ela. "Edward eu preciso me sentir completa."

Abaixei meus lábios para o dela, beijando com toda paixão que existia em meu corpo. Eu pressionei levemente meu membro em sua entrada úmida, à espera do momento certo, mas Bella estava impaciente. Ela elevou outra vez seu quadril para cima, fazendo com que eu deslizasse profundamente dentro dela.

"Será que agora você se sente completa?" Eu perguntei, pressionando mais fundo dentro dela.

"Sim..." Ela quase gritou. Era um som muito sexy. Eu queria ouvir isso quantas vezes me fossem possível.

Peguei uma de suas pernas na parte de trás do joelho e colocando por cima do meu ombro. Ela literalmente grunhiu quando eu a preenchi tão profundo quanto possível, fiquei com medo de tê-la machucado, mas voltei a investir forte quando seus gemidos ficaram abafados e roucos.

Não fui gentil ou doce com ela. Eu deveria ter sido. Ela era tão emotiva, mas o som de nossos corpos se chocando me levava a agir selvagemmente. Tudo que eu queria era fazê-la gritar cada vez mais alto. Não me importei se nós estávamos no meio de uma república as sete horas da manhã. Ainda bem que a maioria das pessoas estava viajando por conta do feriado.

Eu trouxe a outra perna até meu ombro, segurando o quadril dela, para que assim eu mantivesse um ritmo acelerado.

"Edward... por favor.... não pare... não pare ... por favor... " Ela implorava, como se em algum momento eu cogitasse a idéia de parar.

Ela gritou meu nome enquanto eu a sentia me apertar mais forte, enquanto sua mão minúsculas torciam meu cabelo, puxando as pontas. Isso é tudo que eu precisava para finalmente me entregar ao prazer. Eu desabei sobre ela, sem fôlego e suado. Estávamos ambos puxando o ar para os pulmões. Os lábios de Bella pressionaram em minha testa. "O que te trouxe até aqui?" Perguntei-lhe suavemente.

"Só agora percebi que eu não quero mais ficar um minuto longe de seus braços." Ela sussurrou suavemente. Toda a sua energia parecia ter ido embora, sua voz estava cansada quando ela falou.

Eu sai de cima de seu corpo e puxei-a para cima de mim. Ela nos cobriu e seu corpo estava colado contra o meu, enquanto eu tentava encontrar uma posição confortável para nós.

Não demorou nem cinco minutos para estarmos dormindo de novo.

Eu não poderia ficar mais feliz por ela ser uma pessoa que dorme pesado. Eu acordei no segundo que ouvi a porta sendo destravada. Eu me certifiquei de ter o tórax e dorso de Bella cobertos. Eu sabia que ela ficaria envergonhada se descobrisse que Jasper a viu nua.

"Olá! Opa... Desculpe ..." Ele sussurrou, não querendo acordar Bella.

"Desculpe cara ... Eu não sabia que ela vinha pra cá hoje de manhã, se soubesse teria avisado."

"Tudo bem. Eu vou voltar para casa da Alice ou passar na biblioteca. Aproveite a tarde." Ele disse rápido, fechando a porta atrás dele.

Eu ri um pouco, pela situação do meu amigo. Eu acho que foi minha vingança quando há alguns meses eu ouvi ele e Alice no apartamento das meninas. Bem, pelo menos eu não tinha visto nada.

Meu riso acordou Bella. Ela se espreguiçou, e isso fez com que seu corpo estalasse um pouco. "O que foi?"

"Não foi nada meu amor. Estou com fome. Porque não vamos ao seu apartamento e comemos algumas das sobras de ontem?" Perguntei-lhe suavemente, acariciando o cabelo dela. Se fosse assim, poderíamos comer alguma coisa e deixar Jasper voltar ao dormitório. Tenho certeza que ele tinha algo importante pra fazer aqui, caso contrário, ele teria ficado com Alice.

"Tá bem." Ela bocejou.

"Bella, só quero dizer uma coisinha antes de irmos ..." Eu disse como quem não quer nada, só para ouvir a curiosidade em seu tom.

"O que?" Ela perguntou docemente, o sono continuava explícito em sua voz.

"Nunca se esqueça que eu te amo."

* * *

_Viu, dessa vez foi mais rápido, não? =D_

_Ah, a Isa atentou pro #FFfail. Qnd falei dos hits da fic eu quis dizer 3 mil hits, mas o ff bundão comeu meu ponto. rum.  
_

_Ok, nova pergunta!!! Qnts capítulos essa fic possui? Se não me engano são 48 com o epílogo. =)_

_E segurem-se todas, tem 2 ones da Jay já no forno \o/ Acho que até o fim de semana pelo menos uma vem então fiquem ligadas ou coloquem-me no alerta ;-)_

_Tudo certo? Beleza.. agora cliquem no verdinho e façam duas tradutoras carentes felizes!  
_


	20. Chapter 20

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a Lili e eu perdemos a linha TOTAL pros dois.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XX**

**BPOV**

Depois daquela manhã, passamos todas as noites juntos, muitas delas mais em seu dormitório do que no meu. Jasper não se importava com isso, já que ele estava viajando com Alice. E ele, parecia realmente animado com essa viagem. Eu me sentia meio culpada por colocá-lo pra fora da sua própria casa, mas ele disse que compreendia. Afinal, ele sentia o mesmo por Alice, talvez até tão intenso quanto eu e Edward..

As provas finais terminaram assim que o inverno rigoroso em Louisiana começou. E então, assim que minha última aula do ano acabou, eu corri para os braços de Edward e não desgrudei mais. Isso ocorreu há dois dias, na sexta-feira passada. Foi o fim-de-semana mais incrível da minha vida. Mesmo que estivéssemos somente comendo pizza, escutando música e fazendo amor.

Agora estávamos vestidos demais se comparado com os outros dias. Eu usava uma de suas camisas de botão, que parecia um vestido em mim, e uma de suas boxers. Ele simplesmente vestia a calça – transparente, por sinal – de seu pijama, e nada mais .

Estávamos escutando seu mais novo CD em cima da cama. Ultimamente, tudo que fazíamos era ficar entre aqueles lençóis. Fomos interrompidos por uma batida na porta. Eu pulei pra atender, afinal eu estava totalmente coberta, por isso não fiquei envergonhada. A camisa era grossa demais para alguém notasse que eu estava sem sutiã.

"Ei Bells! Oi Ed!" Emmett disse sorridente enquanto eu abria a porta. "Rosie e eu vamos ao Rose Garden hoje à noite, para ver a decoração de Natal. E vai ter uma banda tocando também. Querem vir?"

Eu olhei pra Edward, mordendo meu lábio. Ele não ia aproveitar muito o programa, pelo menos eu achava isso. Afinal o verbo ver estava presente ali. Eu gostaria de ir, mas não ia forçá-lo a nada. "O que você acha?"

"Parece bom pra mim, mas só vou se você quiser." Ele disse com seu sorriso torto no rosto. Ele colocou seus braços embaixo de sua cabeça, o retrato perfeito do conforto. Lógico que ele estava confortável, afinal ele tinha seus óculos!

"Legal! Então vamos chegar por volta das sete. Ou querem parar para umas pizzas antes de irmos?"

Eu olhei para trás corada enquanto via Edward assentir. Acho que ele estava começando a ficar irritado, mesmo ele gostando da companhia de Emmett.

"Claro Emmett. Então nos vemos às seis?" Perguntei.

"Tá ótimo, até mais!" Ele despediu-se. "Tchau Ed!"

Eu fechei a porta e subi de volta para o colo de Edward. "Você não vai achar chato?"

"Não, não. Jardins sempre têm um cheiro bom e vai ter música. Você não quer ir?" Ele perguntou, seu rosto agora sério.

"Eu realmente quero. Eu só não quero te forçar a nada."

"Bella, você precisa me forçar. Eu sou seu escravo e estou disposto a te seguir até os confins da Terra." Ele falou de um jeito dramático, para que eu risse. Funcionou. De brincadeira, acabei dando um tapinha no braço dele.

Houve outra batida à porta. "Deve ser o Emmett de novo. O que é que ele quer agora?"

"Provavelmente você tá certa." Divertidamente, ele deu tapa na minha bunda. "Por que você não vai até lá e diz pra ele sumir? Temos _muitas coisas_ pra fazer antes de sair essa noite." Sua voz terminou num sussurro no final da frase. Eu sabia exatamente o que tínhamos pra fazer. Ser um do outro.

Eu pulei pra fora da cama outra vez. "Emmett, você pensou num lugar para jantar ou algo parecido?" Eu comecei a falar enquanto abria completamente a porta.

Duas pessoas lindas que eu nunca tinha visto antes estavam lá. O homem era alto e loiro com olhos azuis que praticamente brilhavam. A mulher era só um pouquinho mais baixa, com um cabelo num tom de caramelo e expressivos olhos verdes. O homem parecia querer sorrir, olhando para seus proprios pés. A mulher olhava para a sala, notando Edward depois voltou a olhar para mim. "Oi, posso ajudá-los?" Eu perguntei, esperando que eles tivessem batido no quarto errado. Embora a sorte sempre esteve contra mim.

"Você deve ser a Bella." A mulher disse brilhantemente.

"Mãe???" Edward sentou na cama.

Mãe!? Merda... Então, estes deveriam ser seus pais! E, eu aqui em pé na frente deles vestindo as roupas de seu _filho_, enquanto a _minha_ estava perdida em algum lugar do apartamento. Queria encontrar um buraco e me afundar nele.

"Surpresa..." O homem murmurou, tentando não rir.

"Está é a Bella, não é mesmo?" A mulher perguntou novamente, a preocupação perceptível em seu tom de voz.

"Mãe!" Edward riu, levantando-se da cama.

Fechei minha boca, assim que percebi que meu queixo estava pendurado. Que ótima maneira de conhecer seus pais. Naturalmente eles eram belos e perfeitos, tal como Edward. "Prazer em conhecê-la, Sra. Cullen." Ofereci a minha mão para ela, mas ela não retribuiu. Em vez disso, ela me tomou num abraço apertado e caloroso.

"Ah... É tão bom finalmente conhecer você, Bella. Meu filho não pára nunca de falar sobre você."

Edward se aproximou e deu um abraço em seu pai e em seguida em sua mãe. Ele não parecia estar desconfortável com essa situação. E eu queria socá-lo por isso!

Mas, então refleti: é obvio que ele não queria que eu conhecesse seus pais desse jeito. Então concluí que ele não tinha idéia que eles estavam chegando. A prova de minha teoria era ele ter aceitado o convite pra sair com Emmett e Rose hoje à noite. Ele não faria isso se soubesse da chegada deles.

"É bom conhecê-la também Sra. Cullen. Edward disse coisas maravilhosas sobre vocês dois." Eu falei educadamente. E era verdade. Cada vez que ele falava sobre seus pais eu sentia uma pontada de inveja. Ele os adorava, assim como eles amavam Edward de volta. Os Cullens eram pais de verdade, que não precisavam o tempo todo de atenção e cuidado como minha mãe.

"Por favor, pare de me chamar de senhora Cullen! Eu não sou tão velha assim." Ela brincou. "Me chame de Esme, e este é o meu marido maravilhoso, Carlisle."

Carlisle se colocou a minha frente pegando a minha mão, e agitando suavemente. Suas mãos eram quentes e suaves, tal como as de Edward. Eu podia ver que Edward tinha muito dele, inclusive o mesmo sorriso torto espalhado por seu lindo rosto. Eu corei, sentindo-me completamente envergonhada e abaixei meu rosto.

"Prazer em conhecê-la Bella."

"O prazer é meu, senhor. Ahan... Edward, eu vou deixar você e seus pais um pouco sozinhos. Eu sei que vocês não se vêem há muito tempo." Sai do alcance de Carlisle. A expressão de Edward era de pura confusão, e eu tentei ignorar isso. Fui até a mesa pegando minha mochila e o casaco, nem me preocupando em procurar as minhas roupas.

"Ligue-me mais tarde." Eu disse rapidamente antes de passar pelos seus pais.

"Bella..." Ele chamou, mas eu estava andando rápido demais para lhe responder. O ar frio de dezembro batia em minhas pernas e nos pés descalços quando eu corri para a caminhonete.

Eu não conseguia dirigir rápido o suficiente para chegar mais cedo em casa. Fiquei feliz que Alice tinha desaparecido com o Jasper. Eles estavam passando a semana com seus pais no Mississipi. Eles ficariam fora por duas semanas, uma no Mississipi e outra no Texas.

Corri para o banheiro e retirando as roupas dele. Sentia-me suja, como uma condenada. Tava na cara que os pais deles sabiam o que nós estávamos fazendo. Edward não parecia envergonhado, só que ele tinha sorte de não enxergar.

Me senti culpada por ter pensado desse jeito. E os pais dele não pareciam surpresos ou perturbados com o fato de terem me visto daquele jeito. Isso fez eu me sentir ainda mais culpada por ter sido tão rude. Edward sempre me contava como eles eram gentis e compreensivos. Acho que era a mais pura verdade.

**EPOV**

"Acho que assustamos ela." Minha mãe falou, enquanto Bella praticamente voava pelos corredores do dormitórios.

"Eu também acho." Eu respondi honestamente. Eu nunca ouvi Bella se locomover tão rápido sem cair. Ela devia estar determinada a sair daqui. Eu não tinha nem certeza se ela tinha pego os sapatos.

"Desculpe, devíamos ter ligado primeiro. Nós queríamos fazer uma surpresa." Meu pai disse lamentando-se.

"Não, tudo bem. Eu pensei que vocês iriam me avisar antes, mas estou feliz por vocês estarem aqui. Senti sua falta." Abracei minha mãe novamente.

"Senti saudade também." Minha mãe soou meio chorosa. Eu dei um leve apertão nela antes de fechar a porta.

"Então, quanto tempo vocês ficarão na cidade?" Perguntei-lhes em tom de conversa.

"Só alguns dias. Nós realmente esperamos que você volte conosco, apenas para as festas no final do ano." Meu pai respondeu.

"Já lhe disse que não quero deixar Bella sozinha aqui." Eu disse suspirando. Eles pareciam ter aceitado a idéia quando eu contei pelo telefone. Eu não achei que eles iriam insistir nisso.

"Ah sim, nós sabemos disso. É por isso que pensamos em chamar Bella para juntar-se a nós. Acha que ela iria?" Minha mãe parecia esperançosa.

"Eu não sei. Acho que tudo o que podemos fazer é perguntar." Respondi, pensando em como seria maravilhoso mostrar a Bella outra parte do meu mundo. "Mas, se ela não aceitar, eu vou ficar."

"Claro, Edward! Acha que ela gostaria de jantar conosco esta noite ou nós espantamos ela demais?" Meu pai riu.

Eu gargalhei. Coitada da Bella. "Eu vou ligar para ela. Tínhamos alguns planos com os nossos amigos, mas acho que eles vão compreender."

**BPOV**

Eu estava sentada no sofá, meus cabelos enrolados numa toalha e, vestida com o meu maior e mais confortável moletom. A TV não estava ligada, eu estava simplesmente sentada ali, roendo minhas unhas. O telefone tocou e eu não precisava ser vidente para adivinhar quem era.

"Alô?" Respondi calmamente, sem nenhuma vontade de ter essa conversa.

"Oi amor, você está bem?" Edward perguntou com uma voz doce.

"Não... sua mãe me viu vestida com sua cueca." Eu murmurei.

Para minha indignação, ele riu. "Bella, você estava completamente vestida. A propósito, minha mãe quer que eu peça desculpas por ter invadido nossa privacidade. Ela se sente péssima."

"Ela se sente péssima?? Porque no mundo ela iria se sentir assim? Eu era quem deveria me sentir assim, já que ela descobriu que eu _ando trepando_ com o filho dela."

"Trepando? Sério? Eu achei que nós fazíamos amor apaixonadamente ou então sexo em várias posições diferentes em todos os lugares do meu apartamento. Mas, sabe, eu gostei da palavra trepando. É engraçada." Ele brincou.

"Por favor, minta pra mim se seus pais estiverem perto de você." Eu fechei meus olhos e suspirei profundamente.

Ele riu de novo. "Não Bella, eles voltaram para o hotel para fazerem as reservas. Ah, e eles me pediram para te convidar para jantar conosco."

"Eu não posso me encontrar com eles! Eles devem me odiar." Eu choraminguei, sentindo meu rosto pegar fogo outra vez.

"Bella, ninguém te odeia. Como eles poderiam fazer isso? Isabella, _docinho_, jante conosco. Por favor. Eles só querem te conhecer melhor e eu já sinto saudades." Sua voz aveludada era totalmente persuasiva.

Eu suspirei em derrota. "Tá certo. Que horas?" Perguntei enquanto olhava para o relógio na parede.

"Às cinco... Só mais uma coisa, que dizer, na verdade é uma pergunta." Seu tom estava bem mais leve.

"O que é?"

"Por acaso você saiu daqui de casa, sem seus sapatos?" Percebi que ele estava tentando não rir.

"Talvez." Eu murmurei, querendo descobrir onde eu tinha deixado a minha dignidade. Edward já não escondia mais sua risada.

"Bobinha, você poderia ter pego, pelo menos, os seus sapatos." Ele disse enquanto continuava a rir.

"Eu esqueci!" Me defendi. Mas eu me lembrei deles assim que meus pés tocaram o chão gelado da calçada, mas eu estava envergonhada demais para voltar lá e pega-los.

"Eu te amo, meu doce e tímido anjo." Ele falou rindo.

"Eu também te amo, apesar de você ser um idiota que só faz rir de mim."

"Desculpe por rir, mas se você não ficasse tão linda envergonhada eu poderia me controlar. Você torna isso muito difícil às vezes. Vá se arrumar que vamos estar aí logo, logo."

"Tá bom, tchau." Eu falei antes de desligar o telefone num clic. Joguei o aparelho no chão e corri até o banheiro. Eu tinha que escolher alguma coisa para vestir, fazer o meu cabelo e maquiagem sem ajuda da Alice. Eu grunhi frustrada para meu reflexo.

**EPOV**

Nas duas horas que fiquei sozinho, eu escolhi algo para vesti e fiquei pensando sobre a reação de Bella. Senti-me triste por ela. Eu devia ter ficado do mesmo jeito quando seu pai estava na aqui cidade. Ela realmente parecia preocupada em ter deixado uma má impressão, o que era impossível. Minha mãe já a amava, porque ela me fazia feliz.

Emmett não ficou chateado por nós termos cancelado o nosso programa. Eu acho que era difícil ele ficar assim, e assim ele e Rose teriam um momento só deles. Às vezes, era difícil os dois fazerem algo assim.

Meus pais voltaram ao meu apartamento por volta das 4:45, tempo suficiente para eu lhes mostrar como chegar até a casa de Bella. Insisti em ir apanhá-la. Acho que ela ainda não se sentia confortável para voltar ao meu dormitório.

"Então, você anda muito a pé por aqui?" Meu pai perguntou distraidamente. Minha mãe segurava meu braço enquanto nós andávamos, simplesmente feliz por me ter por perto novamente.

"Quase todos os dias. Acho que saberia andar por aqui até mesmo dormindo."

"Você não acha que ela está brava conosco, não é?" Minha mãe perguntou, preocupada.

"Não, embora ela esteja envergonhada."

"Por que ela iria sentir-se envergonhada?"

"Esme, porque será que ela estaria envergonhada?" Meu pai brincou. Na verdade desde o começo ele achou a situação muito engraçada.

"Ah, agora eu acho que sei o porquê. Mas, vocês dois são adultos. Não há nada errado nisso!"

"Mãe, por favor. Não quero falar _disso_ com vocês." Senti meu rosto começa a queimar. Pra mim não me importava se eles sabiam ou não que eu era sexualmente ativo, eu só não queria falar disso com eles.

Nunca fiquei tão grato por ter chegado à casa de Bella. Eu bati na porta e ela não demorou nem dois segundos para abrir.

"Boa noite, querida." Minha mãe disse em seu tom doce. "Você está linda essa noite."

"Obrigado Sra... Esme." Bella se corrigiu. Ela fechou a porta, trancando-a. Eu pude ouvir o som de seus sapatos ao meu lado. Ela devia estar usando saltos, por mais que ela odiasse. Ela realmente devia estar querendo impressionar meus pais.

"Se não se importa, o nosso carro está estacionado na rua de Edward. Posso ir buscá-lo, se não quiser andar tanto." Meu pai disse-lhe.

"Não, não. Tudo bem. Eu não me importo de ir andando."

A mão quente de Bella procurou a minha. Mantive-a firme enquanto nós andávamos. Pelo modo como ela caminhava, poderia dizer que ela estava concentrada em cada passo, andando lentamente para não cair. Minha mãe continua praticamente pendurada no meu outro braço.

"Eu espero que você não se importe, nós já fizemos as reservas."

"Sim, senhor. Está bem. Obrigado por me convidarem." Bella educadamente disse ao meu pai.

"O prazer é nosso, minha cara."

"Uau..." Bella disse meio assoviando.

"É uma limusine..." Ela sussurrou.

"Bella, eu disse que você era a minha família era... estável."

"Isso não é simplesmente _estável_." Ela sussurrou de volta. "Por favor, não me diga que você vai ficar a partir de agora usando uma limusine."

"Não se preocupe Bella, só a usamos em ocasiões especiais." Meu pai disse-lhe. Eu quase pude perceber o sorriso em seu tom.

**BPOV**

Eu me joguei num dos bancos da parte de trás daquela limusine, Edward deslizou lindamente ao meu lado. Os pais deles já tinham entrado primeiro e estavam sentados num banco bem a nossa frente.

Eu cruzei as pernas na altura dos meus tornozelos, numa postura corporal típica de quem estava nervoso. A mão de Edward estava repousada no meu joelho, apertando-o suavemente. Ele e seus pais mantinham uma conversa alegre confortavelmente. Fiquei feliz por eles. O caminho não foi tão longo, felizmente.

Quando o manobrista abriu a porta do carro para nós, fiquei um pouco surpreendida. Nós estávamos em frente a um cassino. Não o _Horseshoe_, mas sim um dos mais badalados do outro lado do rio: O _Sam's Town_.

"Este é o hotel em que estamos hospedados. Espero que não se importe." Esme me disse com um sorriso. Balancei minha cabeça assentindo e tentei sorrir um pouco.

Estávamos parados em frente a um conjunto de portas duplas, com uma placa pendurada ao lado delas dizendo "William B's Steakhouse."

"Eu vou ao toalete." Carlisle beijou Esme na bochecha e ela olhou para ele com amor. Era um sentimento visível em seu rosto em formato de coração.

"Eu vou com você." Edward respondeu. Ele deu um leve aperto na minha mão antes de seguir seu pai.

Esme sorriu para mim docemente. Eu respirei fundo e comecei. "Quero lhe pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu hoje cedo."

"Desculpas? Por que querida?" Ela perguntou, se aproximando de mim.

"Eu me sinto horrível. Eu sei que vocês não deveriam ter me visto daquele jeito... Eu devia estar parecendo uma prosti-" Ela me cortou, elevando uma de suas mãos para o ar.

"Bella, meu filho é feliz. Feliz como eu nunca vi. Isso é tudo o que me importa. Além disso, vocês são adultos. Devo admitir que Carlisle e eu éramos bem piores quando tínhamos a sua idade. Por favor, não fique envergonhada. Quero pedir desculpas por ter me intrometido daquele jeito. Eu deveria ter pensando melhor." Ela riu pegando minha mão e apertando-a.

"Obrigada, Esme." Respondi docemente.

Edward e seu pai retornaram, conversando e sorrindo. Entramos no restaurante e sentamos num local perto da porta. Fiquei ao lado de Edward, que estava empolgado lendo o menu em braille que já estava na mesa. Os pais deles eram bastante atenciosos, e eu gostei de verdade disso.

Eu peguei meu próprio menu, olhando cuidadosamente os pratos da casa. Larguei o livro de couro como se fosse fogo assim que vi os preços.

"Você está bem, Bella?" Edward sussurrou.

"Eu não vou permitir que seus pais gastem tanto dinheiro assim num jantar comigo!" Eu falei de volta.

"Bella, por favor. Hoje não." Ele pediu com a voz exausta, a mão que estava de volta ao meu joelho e deu um leve beliscão.

"Está tudo bem?" Carlisle perguntou; o tom de preocupação cobrindo seu belo rosto.

"Bella não gosta quando as pessoas gastam dinheiro com ela." Edward disse bem alto. Eu cotovelei a lateral do corpo dele. Ele reagiu mal a isso. "O quê? Vai dizer que não... "

"Não seja boba, querida. Nós convidamos você para sair Bella. Você não tinha idéia pra onde nós iríamos. Por favor, peça o que quiser." Esme replicou também.

"Eu me sinto péssima..." Eu murmurei.

Edward colocou uma mão no meu rosto e esfregando os seus dedos nos meus lábios. "Não se sinta."

* * *

_Oi flooores! Não demorei muuuito dessa vez né? Todo mundo preparado pro carna?_

_O próximo capítulo vem em algum momento da semana. Eu não pulo carnaval, então não tem pq deixar vcs sem capítulos, né?_

_Mas enquanto eu não posto, sintam-se a vontade para dar uma olhada no trabalho da Dakottinha =) Ela é uma grande amiga minha e MEMATA de rir. Sério.. eu passo mal com ela._

_Primeira que eu vou indicar é uma one-shot onde o Ed tb é cego, mas com a língua bem afiada =P Chama Shades and Colors mas é escrita em português - _http://www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5043351/ 1/ Shades_and_Colors

_Sintam-se a vontade para ler os outros trabalhos dela tb. SÃO ÓTIMOS. Outra que eu miacabo de rir é Tô amarradão ae, Brother. Vcs a encontram nas minhas autoras favoritas!_

_No mais, quero mandar beijos para as ninas que sempre comentam e um beijo+abraço pras ninas que começaram agora e estão gostando e comentando \o/  
_

_Aí, cliquem no verdinho e me digam o que acharam do cap e das fics da Dakotta, ok? =)_


	21. Chapter 21

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a Lili e eu não conseguimos nos decidir se queremos o Carlisle como _papai_** **ou como sogro.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo XXI**

**BPOV**

"Tá bom, tá boom..." – murmurei e ele sorriu triunfante inclinando-se para me dar um beijo.

"Então, o que você que pedir?" – perguntou, com seu sorriso ainda mais brilhante.

"Não sei... tudo que consegui ver antes de deixar o menu cair foram os preços." – lhe disse honestamente.

Ele então sorriu. "Por que você não tenta não olhar os preços? Eles têm filé, o que você acha?"

"Sim, pode ser." Tratei de não pensar nos númerozinhos ao lado dos pratos, mas Deus sabe como estava sendo difícil.

Vi Edward passando os dedos pelo relevo do braile."Vejamos... acho que o petite filet mignon com aspargos salteados..."

Me deu água na boca."Parece maravilhoso."

"Pedirei o mesmo. Parece bom." – a mãe dele falou sorridente.

"Olá, bem vindos ao William B's. Posso trazer algo para vocês beberem?" – o garçom falou.

"Já estamos prontos para pedir." Carlisle tomou as rédeas da situação sem parecer indelicado ou grosseiro. Esperou o garçom tirar seu bloco de notas e uma caneta. "Quero costelas de cordeiro assada, mal passada, com salada picada com vinagre balsâmico". "Ela" – falou apertando Esme em seus braços – "vai querer um petite filet mal passado, com espargos. Além disso, traga-nos sua melhor garrafa de Pinot Nior. Edward?"

_Hum, então é daí que tudo isso surgiu, _pensei para mim.

"Para nós, dois petite filet, no ponto, também com aspargos. E duas cocas."

Inclinei-me até ele e sorri. Ele carinhou meus cabelos e beijou minha orelha.

"Então... Bella; gostaríamos de falar com você." – Carlisle falou suavemente.

Toda a ansiedade que antes desapareceu voltou com força total. Me remexi na cadeira, inconfortavelmente, até me sentar ereta. "Sim, senhor."

"Oh, querida! Não se assuste! Não é nada demais. Deus, você parece um cervo em frente ao farol de um carro!" – Esme soltou um risinho, tocando a mão do marido.

E então ele continuou. "Estávamos nos perguntando se você se importaria se roubássemos Edward nesse Natal..."

"Oh.. Sim... É claro que não!" – respondi com voz baixa. Mordi meu lábio inferior e olhei para Edward. Ele não parecia surpreso, mas estava muito atento a conversa.

"Bom, eu disse que sim, mas com uma condição." – Edward falou, finalmente entrando na conversa.

"Qual?"

"Se você vier comigo." – ele disse inclinando-se para perto de mim.

"Não, eu não posso me intrometer desse jeito. Edward vá e se divirta. Além disso, eu não tenho dinheiro para–" ele tapou minha boca com sua mão.

"Foi idéia deles. Você não vai estar se intrometendo. E quanto a passagem, bem.. considere-a parte do meu presente de Natal." – ele disse passando os dedos pelos meus lábios carinhosamente. "Por favor?"

"Bella, nós adoraríamos se você viesse. Por favor?" – a mãe dele pediu. Eu olhei para ela. _Ahá, e o biquinho veio daqui..._ Eu estava aprendendo mais sobre ele só de observar seus pais. E aparentemente não foi algo que ele precisou ver para fazer igual.

Talvez seja natural. Eu não ia conseguir vencê-los.

"Sim." – eu falei baixinho.

"Você vem?" – Edward quase gritou, tamanha excitação.

"Sim. Eu não consigo dizer não a essas carinhas..." – falei com um suspiro.

Ele me agarrou e me deu um longo beijo. "Obrigado." – e me beijou de novo – "Eu mal posso esperar."

Eu ri de sua felicidade – "Quando partiremos?"

"Amanhã a tarde, se não for um problema para você. Você consegue se organizar até lá?" – Carlisle perguntou.

"Sim senhor. Eu acho que sim."

"Está tudo bem se estendermos o convite até o Ano Novo?" – Esme perguntou.

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior – Será que eles me agüentariam esse tempo todo? – "Por mim tudo bem. Eu não tenho planos para os feriados de fim de ano."

"Agora tem!" – Edward disse praticamente quicando na cadeira ao meu lado. Não sei por que mas me lembrei de Alice.

O garçom chegou com nossas bebidas; o vinho e dois copos de coca-cola. Mais 4 taças de vinho. Carlisle serviu as 4 taças e entregou uma a cada.

"Saúde!" – o Dr. Cullen disse com um sorriso, brindando com sua mulher.

Edward inclinou-se a mim, até chegar ao meu ouvido "Ao amor da minha vida." – e eu brindei com ele.

Assim que nossas taças se chocaram ele abriu um lindo sorriso. Ele bebeu sua taça de uma vez enquanto eu tentei um pequeno gole sem fazer careta.

Nós conversamos sobre Chicago, durante o jantar. Como eu nunca fui lá eu passei a maior parte da conversa calada, o que me fez sentir indelicada. Edward segurava minha mão, por baixo da mesa, fazendo círculos com o dedão sobre as costas da minha mão.

"Vocês gostariam de alguma sobremesa?" – o garçom perguntou com um largo sorriso. "Essa noite temos delicioso pudim de pão e nossa famosa bomba de chocolate."

"Bella, você se importaria de dividir uma sobremesa comigo?"

"Claro. O que você pedir está bom para mim." – eu falei com um sorriso.

"Um pudim de pão. Duas colheres." – ele pediu ao garçom. Sorri com a lembrança do nosso primeiro encontro.

"Eu estou satisfeito. Edward, você importa se sua mãe e eu dermos um pulinho no cassino?"

"Vá em frente. Mas não perca muito!" – ele brincou com os pais.

**EPOV**

Não esperei muito, meus pais talvez ainda estivessem no restaurante, mas puxei Bella para o meu colo.

"Obrigado."

"Pelo que?" – ela perguntou docemente.

"Por ter vindo comigo. Por viajar comigo no Natal. Você não tem idéia de como me fez feliz hoje!" – disse enquanto ela se acomodava no vão do meu pescoço enquanto eu carinhava seus cabelos.

O garçom voltou com nossa sobremesa. Peguei uma colher de pudim e guiei cuidadosamente até sua boca. Ela soltou um gemido de satisfação em relação a comida. "Está bom?"

"Delicioso." – ela me respondeu.

Me inclinei para beija-la – "Hmm.. realmente é delicioso." – falei em seus lábios. Eu podia sentir o creme em seus lábios.

"Edward..." – ela gemeu baixinho.

"Sim?"

"Você está me provocando..." – ela murmurou.

"Eu prometo não provocar mais essa noite."

"Você não vai arrumar suas malas?" – ela se ajeitou no meu colo a fim de ficar mais próxima do meu rosto.

"Eu só preciso de algumas pequenas coisas, minhas roupas estão lá. Eu vou te fazer companhia hoje a noite, enquanto você arruma as suas malas e..." – inclinei-me para beijar seu pescoço e subi até o lóbulo de sua orelha – "...até irmos para o aeroporto."

"Awww Carlisle, veja que gracinha eles ficam, juntos!" – eu ouvi minha mãe cochichar com meu pai. Senti o rosto de Bella esquentar quando ela reparou na presença de meus pais. Ela tentou se mover para sentar em sua cadeira, mas a segurei firme no meu colo,ainda que gentilmente.

"Ganhou alguma coisa?"

"Estávamos indo bem. Até que a garçonete começou a flertar com seu pai!" – minha mãe falou brincando mas com um tom sério.

"Ela não estava flertando, só estava sendo educada!"

"Você é tão ingênuo... Até parece que não sabe o quão bonito você é."

Sussurei no ouvido de Bella - "Eles são sempre assim.."

"Eu acho lindo o amor que eles emanam."

"Espero que fiquemos assim quando tivermos a idade deles." – sussurrei ao seu ouvido seguido de um leve beijo.

"Acho que ele está nos chamando de velhos, Esme." – Meu pai falou para todos ouvirmos. Virei meu rosto em direção a ele.

"Também acho... Bem vamos indo meu _velhinho_, vamos levar as _crianças_ para casa. Teremos um longo dia amanhã." – minha mãe brincou conosco.

**BPOV**

Sentei na limousine depois que Esme e Carlisle se acomodaram e Edward veio logo depois de mim. Os três conversaram alegremente todo o caminho para casa e eu decidi mais uma vez me manter em silêncio. Muitos acontecimentos se deram durante a noite e um fluxo grande de informação cruzava meu cérebro incessantemente.

"Meu amor, chegamos." – ele sussurrou na minha orelha. Ele deve ter achado que eu cochilei.

"Querida, nós adoramos a noite. Nos veremos amanhã." – Esme chegou para frente me abraçando, dando um leve beijo na minha testa.

"Obrigada Esme, Carlisle. Eu não poderia ter tido uma noite melhor. Boa noite." – falei saindo da limusine.

"Nós estaremos aqui por volta das 17h. Tenham uma boa noite."

"Obrigado, pai. E vocês. Comportem-se!"

"E eu achei que eu era o pai..." – Carlisle respondeu com um sorriso e uma piscadela para mim antes de fechar a porta. Ouvi risadinhas sugestivas de Esme dentro do carro.

"Eles são sempre assim?" – lhe perguntei enquanto caminhávamos para o meu apartamento.

"Sim.. e isso me incomodava muito. Agora... bem, continua me irritando, mas eu consigo entender o por quê de tudo isso." – ele falou.

"Ah sim..? E você pode me explicar?" – eu disse abrindo a porta.

"Agora eu sei como é estar apaixonado." – ele me respondeu docemente. E então ele passou por mim, segurou meu braço, bateu a porta da frente e me empurrou contra a mesma colando seu corpo ao meu. "Agora eu sei como é sentir-se incapaz de segurar as emoções. De sentir que eu preciso expo-las senão eu vou explodir!"

"Você tem certeza que não é você que está se graduando em letras?" – resmunguei. Ele era tão bom com palavras. Senti uma gota de inveja.

"Bella, eu nunca conseguirei expressar com palavras o quão bem você faz com que eu me sinta. Eu poderia falar doze línguas diferentes e ainda assim não conseguir, ao menos, expressar o quão bonita você é."

Suas mãos vieram uma para cada lado da minha cabeça, na porta e seu rosto se aproximava cada vez mais do meu. Seu rosto então viajou até o lado direito do meu, roçando seus lábios em minha orelha, ainda sem dizer nada. E então ele passou o nariz pela minha mandíbula, deslizando por todo o caminho.

"Edward, eu quero te perguntar uma coisa." – eu perguntei lentamente, não querendo que ele cessasse o carinho mas procurando não _perder a cabeça_.

"Qualquer coisa" – ele respirou no meu pescoço – "Eu te daria o mundo numa bandeja de prata se você me pedisse.".

Fechei meus olhos e meus lábios e respirei fundo. – "Eu sou o amor da sua vida?"

"Sim."

A resposta foi curta e doce. Ele não pensou por um só segundo antes de me responder. A resposta fluiu de seus lábios naturalmente.

E então ele trouxe seus lábios aos meus e me beijou apaixonadamente. Afundei meus dedos em seus cabelos, trazendo-o para perto de mim.

"Um dia eu colocarei um lindo anel no seu dedo perfeito. E então passarei o resto da minha vida procurando diferentes maneiras de te fazer sorrir a cada dia." – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido me fazendo tiritar.

Senti meu peito em chamas, como se fosse estourar. Eu estava feliz e assustada ao mesmo tempo. Ele estava meio que me pedindo em casamento? Ou apenas sendo romântico? Na verdade não importava. Eu não perguntaria. Nós estamos namorando há uns 4 meses. Muito cedo para casar, mesmo sabendo que eu seria dele pelo resto da minha vida.

"Eu só quero estar com você. Eu não preciso de mais nada." – sussurrei ao seu ouvido.

"Por isso que eu quero te dar o mundo. Por que você não me pede. Eu gostaria que você aceitasse meus presentes com mais facilidade. Eu quero te mimar. Eu quero te comprar roupas bonitas, sedosas e perfumes doces. Eu quero te dar o que o seu coração pedir."

"Mas eu não quero que você me mime."

"Bella" – ele rosnou – "Isso me faria feliz."

"Eu gostaria de te dar coisas na mesma medida que você me proporciona e eu não posso. Você sabe o quão difícil é isso?" – tentei me defender, deitando minha cabeça em seu ombro.

"Passar o tempo com você é o presente mais precioso que você pode me dar. É tudo que eu peço."

* * *

_Mais um capítulo!! Tá, dps de séculos eu sei, mas não fiquem chateadas comigo.. demorou mais chegou. O próximo vem mais rápido._

_Muitas emoções nesse carnaval.. e não, não foram boas. Então tentem não me xingar muito._

_E eu v_e_nho com mais uma indicação: As fics da minha véia Jeu \o/ Vcs a encontram nas minhas autoras favoritas e a fic que eu vou indicar é Química Imoral. Ed e Carlisle Mafiosos. Gostosos e Perigosos. O link é esse aqui: _http:// www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5768390/ 1/ Quimica_Imoral

_Ah, e pra nina que perguntou quantos capítulos essa fic tem, 48 mais epilogo, ok? Puxa a cadeira que ainda são muitas as emoções.  
_

_Então.. cliquem no verdinho e me digam o que acharam???_


	22. Chapter 22

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a Lili e eu ainda estamos babando de tanta fofura nesse capítulo..****.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo XXII**

**BPOV**

Demorei séculos para arrumar as minhas malas. Edward não parava de me distrair. Ele se sentou, estrategicamente ao lado da minha mala - na cama, e toda vez que ele sabia que eu ia passar por ele, ele me puxava contra seu corpo até cairmos na mesma.

Ele beijava minha boca, minhas bochechas, nariz, orelhas, pescoço e todo e qualquer lugar que ele conseguia alcançar.

"Edward eu preciso terminar as minhas malas." – eu tentei pedir, mas ele me ignorou, suas mãos adentrando meus cabelos, me segurando perto dele.

"Não, você não precisa. Eu vou comprar tudo que você precisar quando chegarmos lá." – disse me girando na cama, ficando por cima de mim, beijando meu colo.

"Não, você não vai." – murmurei.

"Tudo que você precisa é de um casaco e da sua bolsa. Eu vou comprar tudo que você precisa lá." – ele falou abaixando minha blusa em busca de novos lugares para beijar.

"Eu gosto das minhas roupas."

"Eu também gosto delas... no chão." – ele disse descendo seus beijos até minha barriga e tirando minha camisa pela cabeça. Ri com as cócegas que sua boca fazia na minha barriga.

"Eu te transformei num monstrinho tarado!" – falei tentando me sentar, o que não deu muito certo. Meu corpo não me obedecia.

Ele começou a morder de leve minha barriga me fazendo estremecer com as cócegas e falou com uma voz incrivelmente sexy "Senhorita... é eu acredito que sim."

"Edward..." – eu respirei fundo tentando me acalmar – "Me deixa terminar as malas."

"Ta bom. Mas não leve muita coisa. Eu vou comprar algumas coisas pra você de qualquer maneira. As suas roupas não são quentes o suficiente para agüentar o frio de Chicago." – ele falou levantando seu rosto.

"Ta bom, ta bom.." – eu falei me levantando da cama. Ele deu um tapa na minha bunda me fazendo dar um pulo.

"Tarado!" – falei recuperando o fôlego.

"Eu sei que você gosta." – ele falou com uma risadinha.

"Nunca disse que não gostava." – respondi atrevidamente.

**EPOV**

Eu sabia que estava incomodando, mas eu estava tão feliz que poderia explodir se mantivesse tudo para mim mesmo. Eu estava falando a verdade quando disse que compraria tudo que ela precisasse. Era só ela estalar os dedos e eu traria o que ela quisesse. Só para vê-la feliz.

Quando ela finalmente terminou de arrumar as malas, veio até mim, na cama, engatinhando. Ela estava usando pijamas e eu uma boxer. E então ela deitou a cabeça no meu peito e soltou uma risadinha.

"E então... o que você gostaria de fazer em Chicago? Algum lugar que você quer conhecer?" – perguntei querendo começar uma conversa amigável.

"Honestamente? Eu nunca fui a Chicago nem sei o que tem de bom por lá..."

"Vejamos... Tem vários museus de arte. Parques, zoológicos..." – falei carinhando seus cabelos.

"Mas você não vai se divertir em nenhum desses programas..." – ela disse com um tom triste.

"Bella. Eu vou me divertir pelo simples fato de você estar ao meu lado. Sua bobinha." – falei trazendo-a mais para perto de mim, aspirando aquele cheiro de morangos que eu tanto gosto.

"Mas eu quero que você se divirta também."

"Ok, vamos ver... Eu posso te levar a ópera. Um concerto talvez?"

"Eu iria a qualquer um desses. O que você preferir." – ela falou contra a minha pele. Ela parecia cansada.

"Quando chegarmos lá acharemos coisas para fazer. Mas amanhã estaremos ocupados com as compras. E depois temos a festa de Véspera de Natal e o Natal pela manhã... – "

"Que festa?" – ela me cortou, levantando o rosto do meu peito.

"Me desculpa.. eu esqueci de comentar? Meus pais sempre fazem uma festa na véspera do Natal. Para colegas de trabalho, amigos, alguns clientes..."

"Mas eu não tenho nada apropriado para uma festa desse tipo!" – ela falou tentando se levantar, mas puxei-a para o meu abraço mais uma vez.

"Eu disse que compraria coisas para você."

"Eu acho bom você não estar pensando em me comprar um presente de Natal..."

"Você sabe que eu vou." – falei rindo

"Edward, NÃO." – ela rosnou.

**BPOV**

Eu acordei um pouco mais dolorida e tarde do que eu pretendia. Já eram quase meio-dia quando eu consegui me soltar dos braços de Edward. Ele então esticou o braço como se procurasse alguma coisa, sua mão achou um travesseiro que ele apertou e puxou para junto do seu corpo.

Fui até a minha escrivaninha e pequei o envelope com as fotos do Dia de Ação de Graças. Fiquei olhando para as fotos, sorrindo a cada pose diferente que passava frente meus olhos. Eu peguei o envelope com o cartão de Natal que planejava mandar para os pais dele e coloquei todas as fotos de Edward sozinho e uma em que estávamos ele e eu, e puxei o cartão para escrever a mensagem:

"_Sinto-me abençoada por ter seu filho em minha vida. Não existe presente melhor que vocês ou qualquer outra pessoa possa me dar. Obrigada por me convidarem para sua casa.  
Isabella Swan._"

Coloquei o cartão de volta no envelope e o coloquei na minha bolsa. Esperava que isso pudesse ser o suficiente e que eles entendessem. Eu não estava deitando e rolando em dinheiro. O dinheiro que eu tinha vinha da bolsa da faculdade e algumas economias de bicos do colegial. O único presente que comprei foi para Edward. Para minha mãe eu mandei um livro de quiromancia e pro meu pai uma lembrancinha de 20 dólares.

Comprar um presente para Edward foi complicado. Ele tinha dinheiro. Então até achar um cartão bom o suficiente era complicado. Então mudei minha estratégia. Um presente que significasse algo.

O que ele mais ama na vida é música. Sem contar comigo, é claro, mas enfim. Eu levei uma semana para conseguir o 'presente perfeito'. Um livro com centenas de papéis de música em branco. Na capa, de couro, impresso em braile, _Músicas de Edward Anthony Cullen_. O presente não foi nada barato, mas valeria cada centavo se o deixasse feliz.

Peguei o livro do meu armário e coloquei na minha bagagem de mão. Olhei para Edward dormindo tão serenamente em minha cama. Engatinhei até ele e sentei com uma perna de cada lado da sua cintura – "Vamos acordar, senhor Cullen?"

"Só se você estiver nua ou com o café da manhã" – ele falou ainda com os olhos fechados, sonolento.

Dei um tapa no ombro dele e ele abriu os olhos instantaneamente, com um pulo – "Ei! O que foi?"

"Eu não sou sua escrava!" – falei atiçando-o. Eu não fiquei chateada, só queria ver a reação dele.

"Ahh gatinha..." – ele me segurou pela cintura trazendo me para perto dele para beijá-lo – "... eu não quero que você seja minha escrava. Prefiro eu ser seu escravo."

"Ah é? Quer dizer que você quer que eu me vista de dominatrix e use um chicotinho de couro?"

Ele riu. "Não foi exatamente o que eu pensei. Mas se você quiser usar roupas de couro para mim eu _juuuro_ que não vou me importar..."

Dei mais um tapa no braço dele e ele riu mais alto. E então pegou minha mão de maneira cavalheiresca e beijou-a levemente. "Eu preciso ir no meu apartamento pegar algumas coisas."

"É, eu imaginei" – falei beijando sua testa – "Você quer que eu te leve?"

"Não, não é preciso. Eu vou andando. E eu tenho certeza que você ainda tem 1001 coisas pra fazer."

"Na verdade não. Só uns telefonemas e uns e-mails..." – falei com um tom nervoso. Eu estava enrolando há pelo menos uma semana para ligar para Renee.

Ele pareceu notar meu nervosismo por que levantou a cabeça e beijou levemente meus lábios – "Você quer ajuda?" – ele falou quando se separou de meus lábios.

"Eu vou ficar bem. Vai logo. Assim você volta mais rápido."

**EPOV**

Pobre Bella... eu sabia que ela temia ligar para os pais para avisar que viajaria comigo. Eu sabia que Charlie não seria problema. Já Renee... Ela ia parir três filhos de uma só vez. Bella havia dito que não viajaria no Natal e ela ficou muito chateada. Já podia imaginar sua reação ao receber um telefonema de Bella dizendo que mudara seus planos: agora viajaria comigo para a casa dos meus pais. Não seria nada agradável.

Ao chegar no meu apartamento peguei minha mochila e comecei a separar algumas coisas para levar: meu iPod, aparelho de barbear e o presente que comprei pra Bella. Não precisava de nada mais. Tinha tudo em casa. Tomei um banho e troquei de roupa. Escolhi umas roupas mais pesadas, um exagero para o frio de Shreveport, mas seria necessário para Chicago. Uma jaqueta de couro por cima do suéter e as luvas dentro dos bolsos para depois da aterrissagem. Decidi colocar um cachecol também. Estava com calor quando peguei a leve brisa no caminho para o apartamento de Bella, mas ficaria agradecido quando estivesse em Chicago. Pedi aos meus pais que nos buscassem no apartamento de Bella.

Bati na porta do apartamento dela e esperei a resposta.

Ajeitei a mochila nas costas umas duas vezes, com a espera, e quase entrei para ver o que estava acontecendo.

"Não mãe, não!" – Bella abriu a porta falando ao telefone. E pela voz tediosa e cansada deveria estar falando desde que saí do apartamento. Ela pegou meu braço e me puxou pra dentro do apartamento. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e ouvi os passos de Bella se afastando de mim, e então uma parada brusca. – "Quer saber? Eu decidi ir. E você não tem nada a ver com isso... Eu sou uma mulher, posso tomar minhas próprias decisões... Você nem me sustenta!"

Eu fiquei chocado com as palavras de Bella. Nunca a vi fria desse jeito. Renee com certeza a tirou do sério. Eu sabia que ela não gostava de brigar com a mãe e me sentia culpado por ser o motivo.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Renee, vê se cresce!" – Bella literalmente rosnou ao telefone – "Você está sendo tão infantil! ... Pois é.. eu o amo mais! Pelo menos ele me trata com respeito!"

E então ouvi o 'click' do telefone e o mesmo sendo arremessado para algum canto da sala. Me sentei no sofá esperando que ela falasse algo. Ela sentou-se no meu colo e apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro, respirando pesadamente. "Se você quiser, nós ficamos." – sussurrei.

"Me leva embora daqui, me mime, faça o que você quiser comigo. Mas me leve embora com você." – ela chorou no meu ombro, tremendo. Abracei-a mais forte e brinquei com as mechas de seus cabelos.

"Eu tenho tanta sorte por te ter."

"Isabella, o sortudo aqui sou eu." – sussurrei em seu ouvido. Seus pequenos dedos se agarram a minha jaqueta de couro e suas lágrimas encharcaram meu cachecol. Eu não liguei. Só queria poder faze-la parar de chorar.

"Obrigada" – ela falou docemente.

"Pelo quê?"

"Por me aturar. Você poderia achar uma menina muito melhor! E, no entanto escolheu a mim. Tudo a seu respeito é perfeito. Sua família, seu jeito..."

Puxei meus óculos para cima da minha cabeça e segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos, fazendo círculos em suas bochechas, com meus dedões. "Isabella, olhe para mim e preste bastante atenção no que eu vou te dizer. Eu não te aturo. E você quer saber mais?"

"O que?" – ela falou suavemente, quase que como uma criança.

"Eu vou te mimar taaanto agora.." – falei com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Ah não... eu fui muito estúpida... Estúpida. Estúpida!"

"Não, não. Você agiu muito certa. Era exatamente o que eu queria ouvir. Você pode considerar esse o meu presente de Natal."

"Eu te comprei um presente de Natal. E você comprar presentes para mim não seria exatamente um presente pra você, seu louco!" – ela resmungou.

Eu ri e ela riu, deixando a onda de tristeza passar. Inclinei-me para um encontro suave de nossos lábios. - "Chega de lágrimas. Eu vou fazer tudo ao meu alcance para te manter feliz, você me entendeu?"

**BPOV**

Os pais dele chegaram as 17h em ponto. Me senti mal por fazer o pai dele carregar duas malas pesadíssimas, minhas. E mais uma mochila. Durante todo o caminho para o aeroporto Edward segurou minha mão, apertando-a vez ou outra.

"Mãe, você pode nos acompanhar amanhã? Preciso comprar algumas coisas para Bella..." – a pergunta saiu do nada! Senti uma súbita vontade de dar-lhe um soco no ombro, mas me segurei, visto que estávamos de frente para os pais dele.

Esme bateu as mãos e sorriu – "Ah isso vai ser divertido! Eu quero te levar a alguns lugares especiais Bella!"

Eu não consegui segurar uma risada e um comentário – "Você parece muito com a minha amiga Alice."

"Como assim?" – ela juntou as sobrancelhas.

"Ela ama sair para comprar roupas, sapatos, perfumes... ela ama sair para comprar, basicamente. Você vai gostar dela!" – Edward respondeu na minha frente. "Ela é colega de quarto da minha namorada. Foi por ela que nos conhecemos. Ou melhor, que começamos a sair. Nos conhecemos antes, mas..." – ele deixou a frase morrer.

"Mas o quê?" – Carlisle falou finalmente tirando os olhos da janela.

"Eu fui um verdadeiro idiota. E grosseiro. Ela estava tentando puxar assunto, começar uma conversa amigável e eu não acreditei. Ninguém nunca faz isso. Ela não percebeu que eu era cego."

Corei de vergonha e fitei a janela.

"Ah, isso é tão típico do Edward... Bella, você merece um prêmio por aturá-lo. Ele é bonitinho, inteligente... mas passar pelo _estágio _sarcasmo é um problema."

Ao ouvir a expressão aturá-lo ele apertou um pouco mais minha mão. "Esme, eu não me sinto assim, na verdade. Eu me senti muito mal por ofendê-lo. E foi muito bom quando ele veio se desculpar. _Ugh! _Você se lembra como eu caí derramando toda sua garrafa de água?" – eu falei rindo.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas sorriu e beijou minha bochecha. Eu ficava impressionada com ele sabia exatamente onde beijar. Deitei minha cabeça em seu peito e suspirei, me sentindo menos estressada.

Meu pai aceitou minha viagem maravilhosamente bem. _"Vá e divirta-se e me ligue no Natal."_ – prometi ligar e me senti muito mais leve depois de falar com ele. Eu tinha esperanças de que fosse fácil com minha mãe também, o que obviamente não aconteceu.

_"Você ama mais a ele do que a mim."_ – quando ela terminou a frase, desejei com todas as minhas forças que ela estivesse na minha frente para que eu pudesse acerta-lhe um soco bem no meio da cara. Eu amo a minha mãe. Mas também amo Edward. São diferentes maneiras de amor. Você não pode tentar comparar. É injusto e mesquinho.

Quando chegamos ao aeroporto, empilhamos nossa bagagem – muito mais minhas do que as deles três juntos - em um carrinho. "Qual terminal?" – perguntei.

Não obtive resposta por que uma mulher baixinha loira dos lábios carnudos apareceu. Ela era, obviamente, uma comissária de bordo. "Senhor e senhora Cullen? Sou Lauren. Permita-me acompanha-los até seu avião."

"Seu avião?" – falei baixo para que somente Edward escutasse, quase engasgando na minha própria saliva.

"Ocasionalmente nós alugamos um avião particular. Ocasionalmente!" – ele sussurrou de volta, tentando se defender.

"O quão confortável sua família é?"

"Da última vez que falei com os contadores da família eu tinha algo em torno de 36 milhões e _alguns mil_. Eu não tenho muitos gastos. Eu só gasto com a faculdade e com você, quer dizer... dizer que gasto com você é piada! Quanto aos meus pais, bem, eles têm o dinheiro deles já que têm seus próprios negócios. Então obviamente um pouco mais que eu." – ele me respondeu normalmente como se conversasse sobre qualquer outra coisa sem importância.

Dessa vez me engasguei na minha própria saliva, tossindo e tentando respirar. Parei com a mão no peito tentando respirar. "O-o que-ê?"

"Eu sei que você não gosta de falar sobre isso, Bella. Entendeu agora, por que eu digo para você não se preocupar comigo quando quero comprar-lhe presentes? Eu gasto pouquíssimo comigo. E eu prefiro mesmo gastar com você!" – ele falou com um sorriso lindo.

Chegamos ao jatinho. Um homem pegou nossas bagagens de mão antes da escadinha ser posicionada para subirmos a bordo. O avião era lindo. Grandes cadeiras confortáveis e sofás aconchegantes. E alguns puffs na frente de uma TV de tela plana. Me senti deslocada.

Sentei, abobada em uma das poltronas e me senti sendo sugada pela mesma de tão macia e aconchegante. Edward sentou-se ao meu lado. "Você está bem?"

"Eu... eu não sei..." – falei honestamente. Eu acho que estava em choque.

"Qual o problema?" – ele falou segurando uma de minhas mãos com as duas mão quentes.

"Eu nunca serei como você. Não tem como comparar. Quero dizer... Edward.; você é tudo que eu não sou. Bonito, inteligente, forte, amoroso, rico, talentoso –" – eu ia continuar mas ele tapou minha boca com a mão.

"Não tem como você se comparar a mim por que você está muito além. Como pode um mero mortal ser comparado a um anjo como você? Você é linda, leal e incrivelmente inteligente. Como você não consegue enxergar isso?"

Eu estava tão envolta em seus braços e suas palavras que não reparei que os pais dele estavam sentados na nossa frente. Esme tinha um lindo sorriso estampado nos lábios e Carlisle olhava apaixonadamente para sua mulher. Sorri envergonhada e surpresa ao meu dar conta. Minhas bochechas coraram.

"Obrigada." – sussurrei ao seu ouvido.

"Carlisle, ele te dá um banho quando o assunto é romantismo!" – Esme sussurrou para que todos ouvíssemos.

"Filho, você está me deixando mal aqui..." – Dr. Cullen brincou.

"Eu tenho escutado muito isso, ultimamente." – Edward falou rindo, passando o braço pelos meus ombros.

* * *

_Vamos lá, indicação da semana: Fics da Karen Marie Cullen. Pq ela é uma fofa que me pediu usando os 'poderes' de Alice. Beijos, cat! _www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 2207690/ Karen_Marie_Cullen

_E as fics da Jeu, vcs leram? __Eu, peço desculpas pela demora e aviso que o próximo já tá pronto. Só digo uma coisa: GRANDES EMOÇÕES nos próximos capítulos.. personagens novos... tá parei._

_Mas e aíííííí, quanats de vcs engasgaram junto com a Bella ao ver o saldo da conta de Edward? Eu tive q ler três vezes na época pra ter certeza. - *olha pro céu* KD MEU EDWARD, CARALHO???_

_Ok, tô melhor... desculpem o estouro =P  
_


	23. Chapter 23

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a Lili e eu estamos aborrecidas com a putice do FF --'**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XXIII**

**BPOV**

Não sei quanto tempo o vôo durou. Adormeci em algum momento durante o trajeto. O que não me surpreendia nenhum pouco. Não dormi bem na noite passada, mesmo tendo Edward ao meu lado.

Eu acordei num quarto em lugar desconhecido. Estava muito escuro e eu não conseguia ver nada. Eu olhei em volta e achei um relógio que indicava que já eram onze da noite. Eu procurei por uma luminária ou algo parecido, mas não encontrei nada. Por alguma razão o medo cresceu em meu peito, pressionando meus pulmões. "Edward ..." Eu disse numa voz rouca de sono. Ele não respondeu; então chamei um pouco mais alto. "Edward?"

Eu comecei a chorar. Não sei o porquê. Provavelmente estava cansada e confusa. "Edward?"

A porta abriu lentamente. "Bella? Amor, você está bem?" Edward colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto trazendo um pouco da luz que vinha do corredor.

Eu fungava, tentando esconder minhas lágrimas. "Sim, só não sabia onde estava."

"Ah! Desculpe." Ele veio até mim e sentou-se na cama. "Você estava tão cansada que o meu pai teve que te descer do avião. Você nem sequer se mexeu até chegarmos aqui em casa, então eu decidi te trazer para a minha cama. Achei que você precisava descansar. "

"Quanto tempo eu dormi?" Eu perguntei calmamente.

"Umas cinco horas."

"Cinco horas?!" Eu quase gritei. Sentei-me rapidamente. "Seus pais devem pensar que eu sou uma mal-educada."

"Claro que não. Eles acham que você é uma estudante universitária se recuperando do sono perdido." Ele disse suavemente. Sua mão tocou meu rosto e eu pude vê-lo fazer uma careta. "Por que está chorando?"

"Não foi nada." Eu tentei dizer levianamente. Dei-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios. Ele suspirou alegremente.

"Bella, eu quero te mostrar uma coisa." Disse-me com um sorriso. Ele agarrou a minha mão e puxou-me fora da cama.

**EPOV**

Eu arrastei Bella do quarto e puxei-a pelo o corredor da minha verdadeira casa.

"Uau, este lugar é incrível!" Ela disse, meio empolgada.

"Minha mãe vai amar escutar você dizendo isso." Eu lhe disse.

"Ai está a dorminhoca! Sente-se melhor?" Meu pai perguntou a Bella. Ele provavelmente ainda estava na poltrona, bem onde eu o deixei depois que ouvi Bella me chamando.

"Sim, senhor. Eu sempre tenho problemas para dormir antes de viajar. São nervos, eu acho."

"Eu compreendo. Esme é do mesmo jeito. Ela já está na cama. E na verdade eu acho que vou me juntar a ela."

"Boa noite, Pai!" Eu lhe disse.

Finalmente cheguei ao local que queria mostrar a Bella. Encontrei os casacos de frio pendurados ao lado das portas da entrada. Peguei um para mim e outro para Bella. Coloquei-o sobre seus ombros cuidadosamente. "Deve ter algumas botas perto da porta, calce uma."

"Edward, onde vamos?" Ela perguntou confusa

"Eu vou ter que colocar as botas em você?" Eu perguntei, retirando os meus óculos e elevando uma das sobrancelhas.

Ela riu. "Não. Espero que sua mãe não se importe por eu roubar os sapatos dela."

"Ela não vai. Vamos, eu quero te mostrar uma coisa!" Disse-lhe entusiasmado.

Enquanto ela calçava as botas eu abri as portas. O vento frio soprou para dentro de casa, e comecei a caminhar para o jardim de mãos dadas com Bella.

"Está nevando." Ela disse calmamente.

Levantei meu rosto para o céu e deixei que os pequenos flocos congelados caíssem na minha pele. Eu sorri alegre por está ali. "Eu adoro neve. Me lembra do azul."

"Azul?" Ela perguntou confusa.

"Minha avó Liz costumava dizer que se eu não saísse da nevasca eu iria acabar ficando azul. Eu sempre achei esse termo meio engraçado. Então toda vez que alguém fala que uma coisa é azul, o que vem a minha mente é... isto..." Levantei as mãos para cima, deixando um pedacinho gelado da neve repousar nas minha palma.

"É o frio." Ela riu, se aconchegando em mim. "É melhor entrarmos antes que peguemos uma gripe."

"Só um minuto. Quero experimentar uma coisa." Eu puxei ela para mais perto de mim."Eu sempre quis fazer isso."

"O que..." E antes que ela pudesse terminar a pergunta eu envolvi meus dedos em seus cabelos. Eu a trouxe para meus lábios e beijei-a profundamente. Ela gemeu na minha boca, e seus braços começaram a deslizar por dentro do meu casaco.

**BPOV**

Depois de nos beijarmos nos jardim gelado de seus pais, ele me levou para dentro outra vez. Eu estava meio congelada mas eu não me importei. Os beijos dele sempre me aqueciam.

Estávamos de volta ao seu quarto. Desta vez ele acendeu a luz pra mim, me mostrando exatamente onde era o interruptor. Seu quarto era incrível. Era bem claro e tinha um grande carpete azul e uma cama preta no centro. Uma das paredes era completamente cheia de CDs, enquanto do outro lado tinha um gigantesco sistema de som. Não havia fotografias nem nada. Ele não precisava disto. As paredes estavam totalmente descobertas, sem papel de parede, pôster ou qualquer coisa parecida. Somente as tintas branco suave e azul metálico.

"Então, onde é que eu vou dormir?" Perguntei-lhe, me sentando em sua cama.

"Aqui comigo, é claro." Ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Ele foi até uma das prateleiras e correu seus dedos sobre os CDs. Todos eles tinham um rótulo em Braille na capa, para que assim ele soubesse de que banda era. Ele tirou um e foi até o aparelho de som.

"O que seus pais vão achar disso?"

"Eles já sabem. Bella, já estamos juntos há um bom tempo. Eu respeito os meus pais assim como respeito você. Não haverá problema algum. Além do mais, se você ficar no quarto de hóspedes eu só teria o trabalho de me levantar no meio da madrugada para poder dormir com você em meus braços." Ele colocou o CD no aparelho de som e ligou-o.

Eu ri quando ouvi a música. "Incubus?"

"O som deles é muito bom. Você não gosta?" Ele veio para o meu lado na cama.

"Não é tão ruim." Eu me aconcheguei a ele. _Drive_ começou a tocar no ambiente. "O som está muito alto. Será que seus pais não vão se incomodar?"

"O quarto é revestido acusticamente. Eles não vão ouvir absolutamente nada." Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos ali em silêncio somente ouvindo o CD. Edward tirou seus óculos e colocou-o na cabeceira da cama. Eu vi seus olhos, como eles faiscavam sob a luz fraca do quarto, e como os cílios cor de bronze combinavam perfeitamente com eles. O jeito como ele sorria pra mim, parecia como se ele pudesse ver a minha alma.

Algumas das músicas que tocaram eu conhecia, outras não. Ele murmurava a música baixinho ao longo do CD. Os dedos brincavam de acordo com a batida da música em minha barriga, tocando-me como se eu fosse uma guitarra, fazendo-me cócegas.

Quando outra faixa começou a tocar, ele ficou por cima de mim e começou a cantar no meu ouvido._ "Como você faz isso? Fazer eu me sentir como eu me sinto! Como você faz isso? É melhor do que tudo o que eu já conheci. Você é estelar... ... "_

"Edward, você é demais, sabia? Você é tão charmoso. Como é que você não tem todas as meninas do mundo aos seus pés? Meu Deus, você é lindo, carismático, talentoso, rico.... Você é o sonho de qualquer garota."

"Ah, eu sou, é?" Ele colocou as mãos na minha barriga, levantando alguns centímetros da minha blusa . "Acho que não. Acho que sou só seu."

"Isso é verdade. Você é o meu sonho." Levei minhas mãos para cima encontrando as laterais de seu rosto. Eu sorri para o seu doce sorriso torto. "Você é tão lindo." Eu sussurrei.

Ele sorriu, se inclinando para encostar sua testa na minha. "Vamos meu anjo. Vamos dormir um pouquinho."

**EPOV**

Surpreendentemente, eu acordei antes da Bella. Eu estava agitado demais para conseguir dormir direito ontem à noite. Me levantei e procurei algumas das minhas roupas mais confortáveis, uma camiseta de basquete e uma bermuda, e fui até a cozinha.

"Bom dia!" Eu falei. Alguém estava despejando algum líquido. Pelo cheiro era uma espécie de chá quente.

"Bom dia, filho." Meu pai respondeu. Ouvi o amassado da folhas do jornal como se ele o pegasse do chão.

"Vou fazer uns ovos, quer também?" Fui até a geladeira e me agachei. Os ovos estavam exatamente no local de sempre. Coloquei-os sobre o balcão enquanto procurava a manteiga.

"Não, obrigado. Quer que eu faça isso por você?" Ele perguntou gentilmente. Eu sabia que ele não queria me ofender. Eu não cozinhava a meses. Não que eu fosse um grande cozinheiro. Tudo que eu sabia fazer eram ovos mexidos e algumas coisas no microondas. Ah e queijo grelhado de vez em quando.

"Não, eu faço." Eu disse sorridente. Nada poderia tirar meu bom humor essa manhã. Coloquei a frigideira no aquecedor médio do fogão e deixei esquentar um pouco para depois colocar um pacotinho de manteiga. Eu quebrei alguns ovos em uma tigela e misturei com um garfo, batendo um pouco até que eles ficassem no ponto certo. Eu remexi a panela um pouco para me certificar que a manteiga estivesse toda derretida.

Eu era expert em ovos mexidos. Coloquei os ovos na frigideira e esperei o barulhinho que indica que ele começou a fritar. Mexi até sentir a consistência melhorar. De alguma maneira, eu podia dizer que estava pronto. Bem, pelo menos eu ainda não tinha morrido...

"Tem alguma coisa que o grande Edward Cullen não consiga fazer?" Ouvi Bella falar atrás de mim. Ela envolveu seus braços em minha cintura e beijou as costas do meu ombro.

"Não consigo passar mais nenhum minuto sem te beijar." Eu sussurrei ao seu ouvido. Ela levou seus lábios até os meus mantendo-os lá por algum tempo.

"Quer um pouco?" Eu perguntei logo depois do nosso doce beijo. Senti quando ela mexeu a cabeça afirmativamente no meu ombro.

"Bem, então se sente e deixe-me fazer seu café-da-manhã." Eu bati meu quadril ao dela.

"Você está de muito bom humor." Minha mãe disse rindo de algum lugar da cozinha.

"Bella me deixou comprar coisas para ela!" Eu ri e Bella grunhiu alto.

"Você não deveria ficar feliz por isso." Ela murmurou.

"Cuidado meu filho, deixá-las com poderes de compra é um caminho sem volta." Meu pai brincou. Ouvi minha mãe bater nele. "Ai." Ele murmurou.

"Acho isso maravilhoso! Então, eu pensei em irmos ao Mile para fazer as compras. Poderíamos almoçar lá mesmo. Vamos ficar fora o dia todo!" Minha mãe disse ao meu pai, ignorando seu comentário anterior.

"Acho uma boa idéia." Eu separei os ovos em dois pratos, carregando-os até a mesa. Peguei alguns talheres e copos com um pouco de suco antes de me sentar para comer.

"Obrigada Edward, estão perfeitos." Bella tocou minha bochecha e inclinou-se um pouco e me deu um beijo suave.

**BPOV**

Eu não fazia idéia de onde estávamos. Eu só via, maravilhada, os arranha-céus passando pela janela do carro. Aparentemente, o Miles era o melhor shopping da cidade e isso me assustou. Eu olhei para o lado e vi o meu lindo Edward. Ele conseguia ficar gato mesmo todo empacotado na sua jaqueta de couro.

Ele tinha razão sobre as minhas roupas não serem suficientemente quentes. Eu acabei pegando emprestado um dos casacos de sua mãe vestindo-o por cima de minha blusa. Ficou meio esquisito em meu corpo tão magricelo.

"Por que não começamos pelo _Neiman Marcus_?" Esme sugeriu. Eu assenti. Nunca tinha feito compras nessa loja, mas conhecia a fama da marca.

Ela estacionou do outro lado da rua em uma das vagas disponíveis. Eu quase surtei quando vi que custavam vinte dólares só pra deixar o carro durante um dia. Mordi meu lábio com força para não poder dizer nada.

Caminhamos para o departamento feminino da incrível loja e assim que chegamos fomos cumprimentados por uma linda mulher. Ela sorriu brilhantemente para Edward e Esme, mas praticamente fez uma careta quando olhou para mim. Eu resisti ao impulso de mostrar minha língua a ela. "Tem algo que eu poderia fazer por vocês hoje?"

"Sim, vamos comprar várias coisas para esta linda jovem." Edward apertou seu braço em minha cintura. "Precisamos de algumas roupas de inverno, sapatos de frio, e também um vestido e sandálias formais. Ah, e tenho um pedido pessoal, por favor."

"Tudo que senhor quiser." Ela disse com um sorriso.

"Não deixe ela ver os preços."

"Venha aqui fora. Eu quero ver!" Esme chamou.

Tomei coragem e sai, Esme praticamente arfou. Eu corei em mil tons de vermelho quando me virei para lhe mostrar como fiquei em todos os ângulos.

"Diga com que se parece..." Edward perguntou meio triste. Fui até a frente dele segurando a ponta do vestido, e pressionei meus lábios aos seus.

"Eu pareço a... Neve. "

Ele sorriu e puxou-me pra mais perto dele. Beijou-me profundamente e teríamos continuado assim, se a mãe dele não estivesse atrás de nós rindo.

"Agora, vamos procurar o sapato perfeito para combinar com ele!"

**EPOV**

Bella ficou puta da vida quando obriguei minha mãe a levá-la para fora da loja enquanto eu pagava as compras. Alguém tinha pegado nossas sacolas e levado-as até o carro.

Eu nunca iria dizer a Bella que eu gastei mais com suas roupas do que muita gente gastaria pra comprar um carro. Um carro bom e novo, vale ressaltar. Mas pouco me importei, estava recuperando o tempo perdido. E já que ela tinha me dado permissão de mimá-la eu fazia isso com todo prazer.

Depois da sessão de compras, caminhamos até o _110 Bistrô_. Bella inclinou-se em mim, obviamente cansada pelas horas de que teve como Barbie Cobaia. Eu escorreguei meus dedos pelo menu. "O que você vai pedir?"

"Eu não me importo. Surpreenda-me." Ela murmurou, aninhando ainda mais sua cabeça em ombro.

"Bella, eu gostaria de lhe pedir um favor, se você não se importar." Minha mãe perguntou suavemente. Bella se sentou um pouco mais reta depois disso.

"Sim, senhora?"

"Bem, você sabe que vou até um SPA amanhã de manhã para me preparar para a festa. Mas eu não tenho ninguém para ir comigo. E eu adoraria se você me fizesse companhia. Por favor?" Pelo seu tom de voz eu sabia que minha mãe fazia o seu beicinho.

"Ah, tem certeza?" Bella perguntou soando completamente confusa.

Minha mãe riu um pouco. "Claro que eu tenho certeza! Eu não posso levar o Edward e fazer depilação nas pernas dele com cera."

"Urgh!" Eu murmurei encolhendo minhas pernas. Bella riu da minha reação.

"Eu adoraria, Esme."

"Oh! Isso é fantástico! Vamos as dez horas da manhã, se assim estiver bom para você. Isso nos dará tempo para uma massagem facial, manicure, pedicure, depilação com cera e depois disso vamos almoçar. Tomamos um banho lá mesmo, e fazemos nosso cabelo e maquiagem. A festa irá começar por volta das seis, acho que é tempo suficiente..."

Minha mãe continuou tagarelando, mas eu não ouvi mais nada. Eu estava demasiadamente distraído só pelo fato de ter Bella em meus braços. Aqui era o lugar que ela pertencia. Não poderia ser mais feliz; estava com minhas duas mulheres favoritas. Bella sentia-se tão confortável comigo, minha outra metade. Eu pressionei meus lábios no cabelo dela e respirei profundamente.

Pensei comigo mesmo: _Quero casar com ela._

_

* * *

_

_Oi niiiiinas!_

_Então, o capítulo deveria ter sido posta__do há dois dias, mas o FF decidiu cuzar cmg e não me deixou postar. Eu até consegui postar uma das ones da Jay e nem sei se vcs receberam o alerta. De qq maneira fica o aviso =) Deêm uma passadinha no meu profile, ela se chama Discussão é Alisper. Me digam o que acharam._

_A música citada no capítulo se chama Drive (como a Bella já disse) e é uma das minhas preferidas do Incubus. O clip vcs assistem aqui: _http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v=LSYiSqx--7o

_E a música que o Ed canta no ouvidinho da Bella chama Stellar, tb uma das minhas favoritas e com lugar garantido no setlist de fuck music (6). O clip é esse: _http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v=iFTaDuD7oso&feature=channel

_E aí, prontas para a festa de Natal??_


	24. Chapter 24

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a Lili e eu ****perdemos as unhas com todos esses momentos de tensão**.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XXIV**

**BPOV  
**

Depois de um cochilo Edward e eu passamos o resto da noite em seu quarto. Eu não quis fazer mais nada, além de estar nos braços dele.

"Foi muito atencioso de sua parte concordar em ir com a minha mãe para o _Spa_. Eu sei que ela adorou a idéia. " Ele disse alisando meu cabelo.

"Fiquei grata quando ela me chamou, mas eu me sinto mal só de imaginar o dinheiro ela vai gastar comigo amanhã."

"Bobinha. O que importa não é o dinheiro e sim a sua companhia." Ele pressionou os lábios à minha testa.

Depois daquela curta conversa, acabei adormecendo. Passei a noite toda com minha testa pressionada em seu peito nu. Suas mãos fortes seguravam e friccionavam minhas costas, fazendo com que me sentisse segura e protegida.

Despertei assim que o sol começou a aparecer na janela. Evidentemente, eu não queria me afastar de Edward, mas eu precisava me levantar. Ainda eram oito da manhã, não precisei me preocupar em tomar banho agora mas antes de sair, faria isso.

Coloquei uma roupa mais adequada e confortável e caminhei pela casa. O lugar era enorme e lindo. Com todo esse espaço eu podia notar porque eles fariam uma festa aqui. Esme contou ontem que o pessoal da organização do buffet chegaria aqui ao meio dia para começarem os preparativos.

Fui até a cozinha que estava vazia. Eu devo ter sido a primeira a me levantar. Lembrei que Edward fez meu café ontem. Foi tão carinhoso. Decidi começar a procurar algo na geladeira para fazer o café-da-manhã de todos.

"Precisa de ajuda?" Carlisle perguntou atrás da porta. Eu pulei de susto e ele riu.

"Ah, eu ia fazer o café-da-manhã para todos, pode ser?"

"Você não precisa fazer isso, Bella." Ele colocou uma mão em meu ombro. "Não que eu não queira, Edward me disse que você é uma grande cozinheira."

Eu ri e corei. "Acho que ele está exagerando. Mas, eu realmente queria fazer algo pra vocês." Olhei a geladeira e percebi que tinham pães, bacon, leite ... Sabia exatamente o que iria preparar. "Vocês têm farinha?"

Uma hora depois e com a ajuda de Carlisle o café-da-manhã estava pronto. Até a mesa já estava quase toda arrumada com quatro pratos em cima dela. Assim que tinha terminando de arrumar os copos e as xícaras, Edward e Esme entraram no ambiente.

Esme estava perfeita, vestida com uma camisola branca. Edward usava uma camiseta e um calção de basquete. Seus óculos estavam em cima da sua cabeça. Ele parou na porta da e falou. "Hmm.. que cheiro ótimo."

"Bem, já que você fez meu café ontem, quis retribuir o favor." Peguei a mão dele e levei-o à mesa. "Leite, suco ou café?"

"Leite. Sem querer ser estúpido, o que você fez?" Ele me perguntou enquanto colocava o leito no copo. Coloquei-o ao lado direito de seu prato.

"Torradas com molho de bacon. Você gosta?" Perguntei nervosa.

Esme apertou minha bochecha, e comentou. "Está tudo delicioso!"

"Obrigada." Sorri para ela enquanto me sentava. Edward já estava comendo. Eu ri quando percebi o molho no canto da boca dele. "Vou precisar fazer essa receita mais vezes?"

Edward assentiu com a boca cheia de comida. Eu olhei para o Dr. Cullen, que estava sorrindo cúmplice. Eu ri e dei um grande sorriso. Sentia-me confortável ao lado dessas pessoas tão maravilhosas.

Depois de arrumar a cozinha, Edward me deu um beijo suave cheio de amor. Esme e eu saímos para o _Spa_ um pouco mais cedo fazendo uma parada para tomar um café no meio do caminho. Nós mantivemos uma conversa confortável durante o tempo todo.

O dia foi super relaxante, mesmo com a depilação na perna. Tentei lidar bem com a dor assim como a mãe de Edward - mas uma parte considerável de lágrimas acabou escapando dos meus olhos. Depois de ter tomado um bom banho num dos luxuosos chuveiros do local, sentei-me na cadeira ao lado de Esme.

"Bella, eu queria te fazer uma pergunta." Ela disse com os olhos fechados.

"Sim, senhora?"

"A cegueira dele não te incomoda?" Ela virou o rosto pra mim. Ela tinha um sorriso triste.

"Não, acho que _isso_ foi o que acabou me atraindo nele. Mesmo cego ele é tão forte e pode fazer tudo tão perfeitamente. Eu não sou tão graciosa quanto ele é. Honestamente, eu morro de inveja disso." Eu disse suspirando.

"Eu nunca o vi tão feliz Bella. Ele te ama tanto! E com certeza eu posso dizer o mesmo sobre você. É impressionante de se ver. Vocês lembram tanto Carlisle e eu. Sabia que nós nos casamos quando tínhamos a sua idade?"

Eu não soube como reagir. Eu simplesmente sorri, pegando a mão dela. Ela retribuiu o sorriso brilhantemente.

**EPOV**

"Pai, eu preciso de sua ajuda." Eu disse, trocando minhas roupas quando Bella não estava mais em casa

"O que você quer?"

"Preciso de ajuda pra comprar um anel." Disse-lhe sorrindo.

"Sério, Edward?" Ele parecia um pouco confuso. "Tem certeza?"

"Mais do que nunca tive." Tirei meus sapatos com meu pé, tentando não cair na parede enquanto fazia isso.

"Você só está namorando há alguns meses." Ele disse sério.

"Pai, durante quanto tempo você e mamãe namoraram antes de se casarem? Dois meses? Não estou pedindo ajuda para fugir com Bella para Las Vegas hoje à noite. _Eu a quero_ pai. Quero pro resto de minha vida. Eu soube desde o nosso primeiro beijo que ela era a única que eu desejava." Eu despejei toda minha coragem naquelas palavras. Eu me senti meio _gay_ dizendo isso, mas não me importei. Era a verdade, e sabia que ele iria entender.

Meu pai riu, "Não fico surpreso. Você é igualzinho a mim. Não gosta de esperar. E o fato dela cozinhar bem, né...." Ele brincou.

Eu ri passando os dedos pelos meus cabelos. "Tenho uma idéia do que eu quero, mas você sabe que isso é difícil pra mim. Eu ia perguntar à mamãe, mas ela resolveu sair com a Bella. Quero ir à _Tiffany's_. Quero escolher o melhor. E já que estou aqui em Chicago não sei se vou ter outra oportunidade como essa."

Ele parou ao meu lado, colocando a mão no meu ombro. "Eu adoraria ajudá-lo. Então, por que você não termina de se arrumar, e podemos sair antes da festa."

Eu sorri brilhantemente para meu pai. Trouxe-o em um abraço e ele deu uns tapinha nas minhas costas. "Se você pudesse ver o seu rosto quando ouve a voz dela Edward... Eu nunca te vi tão feliz, filho."

Uma hora depois estávamos no meio da _Tiffany's_. Tivemos algumas ocupações por conta da festa de Natal. Eu não liguei, esperaria o dia todo pra fazer o que tinha que fazer.

"Então, você disse que tinha algo em mente?" Meu pai perguntou casualmente.

"Clássico, assim como Bella. De prata talvez? E azul. Azul é a cor favorita dela. Eu acredito que ela usa tamanho anel tamanho 18." Eu disse depois de pensar por um tempo.

"Tem idéia de quando você vai fazer o pedido?" Meu pai perguntou.

"Ainda não sei. Vou saber o momento certo... eu acho."

**BPOV**

Quando voltamos a casa estava completamente transformada. Todos os móveis foram retirados e uma grande árvore de Natal estava montada no centro da sala. O espaço era enorme - era óbvio o por quê da festa ser aqui. Luzes brancas, e vários vasos de cristal cheios de rosas vermelhas foram espalhados pelo ambiente. Eu não encontrei Edward em lugar nenhum. Esme tinha levado meu vestido para o quarto dela e então tive que segui-la. Os garçons da festa pararam para olhar para mim enquanto eu passava. Mordi meu lábio, completamente envergonhada do meu cabelo e maquiagem extravagantes.

Esme me ajudou com as roupas íntimas. O espartilho estava apertado, mas já que isso fazia o vestido ter um caimento perfeito eu não podia reclamar. Porém, era muito embaraçoso ficar seminua na frente da mãe do seu namorado, por mais que você gostasse dela.

Olhei-me no espelho e fiquei abobalhada por um tempo. Eu sorri para minha imagem refletida. Meu cabelo estava simples solto, só a franja puxada um pouco para trás e presa com uns belos clipes azuis. A pulseira e o anel que Edward tinha me dado combinavam perfeitamente com minha roupa.

"Querida, você está linda. Mas, há algo errado..." Esme colocou um dedo nos seus lábios perfeitos. Ela estava incrível em seu vestido verde de veludo. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque, com algumas mechas soltas. Eu olhei pro espelho, perguntando como eu poderia ficar melhor.

Esme veio pelas minhas costas e colocou um colar em volta do meu pescoço. Era simples, mas adorável. Uma corrente de prata com um pingente de coração com brilhantes. "Este foi o primeiro presente que Carlisle me deu. Eu ficaria honrada se você puder usá-lo hoje à noite." Ela disse e beijou minha bochecha. Fiquei feliz por minha maquiagem ser feita à prova d'água. Até mesmo meu meu batom tinha longa duração.

"Eu prometo cuidar dele." Apalpei meu peito, onde o pingente descançava.

Houve uma batida na porta e Carlisle apareceu. Somente olhando para seu rosto, eu pude notar o quando ele estava bonito também. Seu cabelo estava perfeitamente penteado para trás e ele tinha um sorriso espalhado na face. "Devo dizer, que vocês duas são as mulheres mais lindas que eu já vi."

Eu corei fortemente e Esme gargalhou. Ele piscou pra mim e eu ri envergonhada. Charme devia ser uma caracteristica genética desta família.

"Os convidados começaram a chegar. Só queria avisá-las." Ele disse antes de sair e fechar a porta.

Esme tocou no meu ombro para se apoiar e calçar seus sapatos. "Venha para festa quando você estiver pronta, querida."

Eu a vi recuar elegantemente e me sentei na ponta da cama. Puxei as sandálias de salto para escorregar meus pés nelas. Voltei para o espelho e virei um pouco para arrumar as costas do vestido. Eu me sentia linda. Então um buraco doloroso se formou no meu peito quando percebi que Edward nunca iria me ver assim.

Mas, ele sempre achou que eu fosse bonita. Talvez com ajuda da minha autoconfiança temporária, ele poderia perceber que eu estava diferentemente bela hoje.

**EPOV**

Eu segurava nervoso a caixinha no meu bolso. Talvez eu lhe pedisse em casamento hoje à noite. Mas isso dependeria dos acontecimentos da festa, e eu não queria planejar muito. Não tinha necessidade de me apressar. O momento tinha que ser naturalmente perfeito, assim como Bella.

Fiquei na sala de estar a ajudar o meu pai receber os convidados, que por sinal eram muitos. Tive que ser simpático e sorrir a contragosto.

"Edward, é muito bom revê-lo!" A voz do amigo de meu pai ecoou forte no meu ouvido.

"É bom _ouvi-lo_ também, senhor."

"Por favor, por favor, me chame de Aro. Como está a vida na faculdade, meu filho?" Ele perguntou batendo no meu ombro.

"Muito melhor do que eu imaginei." Disse-lhe verdadeiramente. Ele riu batendo no meu ombro novamente.

"Bem, eu vou me misturar um pouco na festa, mas há algo que gostaria de discutir com você mais tarde, se tivermos uma oportunidade."

"É claro, senhor." Respondi. Nunca me senti confortável ao chamá-lo de Aro. Ele era meu médico desde minha infância.

"Eddie!" Escutei outra voz familiar me chamando.

"Olá James, como vai você?" Eu perguntei apertando-lhe a mão.

"Muito, muito bem. Você soube, acabei de me casar."

"Ah, e como está a Victoria?"

"Pior do que nunca." Ele gargalhou. "Acho que ela está conversando com sua mãe agora mesmo."

James e eu nunca fomos muito próximos, mesmo que tivéssemos crescido juntos. E Victoria era minha vizinha. Os dois eram um pouco mais velhos do que eu. Durante toda a minha vida eu soube que eles não gostavam muito de mim, mas eu sabia e _tinha_ que ser educado hoje.

"Minha nossa..." Ele disse sob a sua respiração. "Tem um gata incrível caminhando sozinha por aqui." Ele cochichou pra mim.

Sorri comigo mesmo. Tinha uma leve impressão de quem era a gata que ele estava falando. "Ah é? Como ela é?"

"Oh, meu Deus Eddie, ela é linda! Não é alta, mas tem um corpo perfeito. Cabelos longos e brilhantes, grandes olhos castanhos, e as pernas mais bonitas que eu já vi."

Tentei esconder o meu sorriso presunçoso. Eu respirei fundo, tentando parecer inocente. "O que Vicky diria ouvindo você falar desse jeito?"

"Ela me mataria e..." Ele parou e abaixou o tom de voz. "A garota está vindo para cá."

"Edward, ai está você!" Bella passou seu braço pelo meu. "Senti sua falta." Ela sussurrou ao meu ouvido.

"Eu senti também, meu amor." Eu beijei sua bochecha e sorri.

Ouvi claramente James limpar sua garganta e trocar o peso de seus pés. Poderia dizer que ele estava se sentido como um idiota, coisa que realmente era. "Olá, já que o Eddie foi tão rude em não me apresentar, eu sou James."

"Bella." Ela afirmou brevemente e se inclinou para mim. "Estou um pouco de fome. Quer pegar alguma coisa comigo?"

"Eu adoraria." Eu respirei sentindo o perfume doce de seus cabelos.

Sai sem dizer mais nada. Comecei a rir e Bella bufou. "Os olhos daquele cachorro estavam vidrados nos meus peitos!!!"

"Bem, se ele voltar a te incomodar eu vou bater nele com minha bengala." Disse-lhe sinceramente. Ela riu outra vez envolvendo seus braços ao redor da minha cintura.

"Não precisa fazer isso."

"Ah, o prazer será todo meu." Levei minhas mãos para baixo e deslizei minhas mãos pela lateral de seu corpo. Senti um espartilho pressionando fortemente seu corpo, coberto por um tecido de seda. Foi uma sensação incrível passar minha mão por suas curvas. Ela parecia um lindo presente, pronto para que eu desembrulhasse. Inclinei para ela e capturei seus lábios deliciosos. "Isabella você é a minha perdição."

Bella riu. "Querido, estamos no meio de uma festa. Você está agindo como se fosse me comer viva."

Eu suspirei e soltei-a. "Desculpe, é que você acaba comigo e ... ugh. Não consigo tirar as minhas mãos de você Bella."

"Bem, tente deixá-las um pouquinho livres... Estou realmente tô com sede. Você quer alguma coisa?" Ela se afastou de mim, mas continuava segurando meus dedos com sua mão.

"Não obrigado." Fui até a parede mais próxima e me encostei lá. "Eu vou esperar por você aqui."

**BPOV**

Sai de perto do homem mais lindo do planeta. Ele estava tão perfeito que fez meu coração perder várias batidas quando o vi pela primeira vez naquela noite. A pessoa com quem ele estava falando, um homem alto de longos cabelos loiros, me encarava como seu eu fosse pedaço de carne. Edward parecia tão desconfortável falando com ele. Fiquei feliz por ter aparecido e resgatado meu amor de perto daquele ser insuportável.

Eu estava rindo comigo mesma enquanto caminhava até o bar. Esme acenou para mim e Carlisle sorria na minha direção sem deixar de segurar a mão de sua esposa.

Eu poderia até dançar hoje, se eu não fosse tão desajeitada. Eu estava tão alegre, sentia-me leve! Se soprasse um vento mais forte naquele lugar, provavelmente iria voar.

Aproximei-me do balcão e pedi. "Um soda, por favor."

Esperei pacientemente, mordendo meu lábio inferior. Nisso uma linda ruiva parou ao meu lado. Ela era muito bonita, mesmo usando um forte óculos de grau. "Olá." Ela sorriu para mim.

"Oi". Respondi de volta. Ela sem querer acabou me trazendo de volta para realidade, me senti um patinho feio de novo.

"Eu nunca te vi por aqui. Você está com o Edward?" Ela disse indo direto ao ponto.

"Sim." Respondi rápido. Peguei minha bebida e dei as costas, mas a menina foi mais rápida e agarrou meu braço.

"Você tem sorte. Eu não conseguia _ver_ o que estava perdendo. Bem, agora eu _posso_. " Ela apontou para ele.

"Você deve ser a Tanya." Disse sobre minha respiração.

"Oh, ele falou sobre mim?" Ela disse toda exultante.

"Uma vez só, de passagem. E me desculpe, mas eu preciso voltar pro _meu namorado_." Eu me virei para dar mais uma olhada para Edward. Ele estava em pé conversando com um senhor mais velho com longos cabelos grisalho. Edward não parecia nenhum pouco alegre.

"Não se preocupe. Eu não vou roubar seu namorado. Eu só quero que você saiba, que se você deixá-lo e ele precisar de consolo, eu vou cuidar dele." Ela declarou saindo de perto de mim. Eu grunhi pra mim mesma. Lá se foi meu bom humor.

Eu precisava voltar para a razão da minha existência; pra minha felicidade. Eu caminhei lentamente não querendo derramar minha bebida ou tropeçar no meu vestido. Só isso que me faltava hoje!

A conversa entre o senhor e Edward ficava cada vez mais clara e alta enquanto eu me aproximava

"Não senhor. Não considero isso uma opção pra mim."

"Edward, houveram grandes avanços desde que apresentamos a idéia pela primeira vez. Seu pai falou com você?"

"Eu sou maduro o suficiente para tomar minhas próprias decisões. Se eu decidi optar por **não** fazer a cirurgia, não tem nada que meu pai possa ou deva fazer a respeito. Ele me conhece e respeita minha opinião." Edward praticamente rosnou.

"Mas Edward, você poderia recuperar grande parte da sua visão. Até dirigir, um dia. Com o auxílio de óculos, é claro. Mas esse é o de menos!"

"Eu também conheço os riscos." Edward afirmou categórico.

Eu tinha parado de andar. Estava sendo mal educada escutando, mas não conseguia parar.

"Os riscos estão cada vez menores. A probabilidade de sucesso é de 60% e – " Edward levantou a mão fazendo com que o homem mais velho parasse no meio da frase.

"Não, Aro. Eu não vou mudar de idéia!"

"Você nem precisa sair daquele projeto de escola que você vai. Surpreendentemente o centro médico LSU tem um centro cirúrgico muito bom." O homem falava cada vez mais alterado.

"Não." Ele disse se afastando

_Ele poderia_ ver? Mas ele havia me dito que não havia nada que pudesse mudar isso. Ele sempre dizia coisas como: _Se eu pudesse __ver..._

Então, existia algo para reverter sua situação? Embora ele não quisesse fazer. Quais eram as porcarias dos riscos? Ele não poderia ficar mais cego do que já era. Então por que não tentar?

Por alguma razão, raiva e dor se misturaram no meu peito. Eu me senti traída. Coloquei meu copo na bandeja de um garçom que estava passando e saí correndo da sala o mais rápido que pude. Lágrimas começaram a se aglomerar nos meus olhos. Porque ele estava reagindo assim?

Pra ser honesta comigo mesma, não tinha raiva pela escolha dele. Mas sim pelo fato dele ter mentido pra mim. Isso fez com que eu ficasse ainda mais chateada.

Eu arranquei meus sapatos, assim que cheguei ao quarto dele. Eu acendi a luz e escutei o som da festa que ecoava levemente para dentro do quarto. Eu queria chorar tudo que podia sem ninguém me ouvir. Andei até o CD player e esmurrei o botão do play. Isso era muito grosso de minha parte, e pra piorar eu não tinha nem dinheiro pra pagar caso eu quebrasse o aparelho.

O CD do Incubus ainda estava dentro do estéreo e começou a tocar exatamente de onde tinha parado, com uma musica muito sugestiva.

_"Terra para Bella: Você pensa que descobriu tudo  
Terra para Bella: Tudo o que você sabe está errado" _

Ao ouvir isso eu rosnei alto e bati mais uma vez no botão do aparelho para desliga-lo. Me deitei na cama dele, deixando as lágrimas fluírem pelo meu rosto. Eu era uma pessoa horrível por ficar tão aborrecia em plena véspera de Natal.

Não percebi que tinha deixado a porta aberta. Nem sequer tinha ouvido ele entrar "Bella, meu amor, o que houve?"

* * *

_Oh-oh... Ed escondendo o jogo, hein? E agora hein??  
_

_Música Earth to Bella vcs conferem aqui: _http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v=opwHXJWGr2Q _O clip é com cenas de Twi, muito legal \o/_

_Ah.. mais uma recomendação: A nossa ilustre tradutora Lili embarcou numa nova trad__ução! Ela chama 'Quando a Lua de Mel Acaba' e tem a Bella __mais louca do planeta! É curtinha e muito engraçada! Vamos lá dar uma conferida? _http:// www. fanfiction .net/ s/ 5758365/ 1/ Fic_Traduzida_The_Honeymoons_Over

_Só procês terem uma noção, olha os apelidos que Bella colocou carinhosamente em seu marido e sogra, respectivamente: Ed Goza-Goza e __Satanás! Cara ela me MATA de tanto rir!  
_

_Prontas pro confronto?? Mas antes, impressões do capítulo aí no botão verdinho. 3 beijos estalados pra cada uma!_


	25. Chapter 25

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a Lili e eu não aguentamos mais ouvir dos Nardoni. **_**Prende logo e taca a chave fooora. **_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XXV**

**EPOV**

Assim que Bella saiu, Dr. Tori se aproximou. Quase que instantaneamente. Suspirei pesadamente ao ouvir sua voz "Edward, eu quero conversar com você."

"Sim, eu sei sobre o que você quer conversar." – respondi asperamente. Ele vem tentando me convencer dessa idéia há um tempo.

"Os avanços nesse tipo de procedimento estão melhorando cada vez mais. Você conhece a Tanya, não? Me parece que são amigos..."

"Sim, por quê?"

"Funcionou com ela! Por que você não quer ao menos considerar a idéia?" – ele suspirou cansado e frustrado.

"Não senhor. Não considero isso uma opção pra mim."

"Edward, houveram grandes avanços desde que apresentamos a idéia pela primeira vez. Seu pai falou com você?" – ele falou ainda tentando me convencer.

"Eu sou maduro o suficiente para tomar minhas próprias decisões. Se eu decidi optar por **não** fazer a cirurgia, não tem nada que meu pai possa ou deva fazer a respeito. Ele me conhece e respeita minha opinião." – senti o ódio em cada uma das minhas palavras. Estava cansado desse assunto.

"Mas Edward, você poderia recuperar grande parte da sua visão. Até dirigir, um dia. Com o auxílio de óculos, é claro. Mas esse é o de menos!"

"Eu também conheço os riscos."

"O riscos estão cada vez menores. A probabilidade de sucesso é de 60% e –"

"Não, Aro. Eu não vou mudar de idéia." – eu encerrei o assunto levantando minha mão para que ele cessasse o assunto.

"Você nem precisa sair daquele _projeto de escola_ que você vai. Surpreendentemente o centro médico LSU tem um centro cirúrgico muito bom." – certo desgosto e raiva plantados em sua voz que eu não entendi. Eu sabia que ele era amigo do meu pai, mas isso não lhe dava o direito de agir dessa forma.

Até que caí em mim. Ele não era daqui. Ele foi educado nos _melhores _colégios. "Não."

"Tudo bem. Eu desisto. Vou conversar com o seu pai. Boa noite, Edward."

"Aro."

Suspirei e senti um peso sendo tirado das minhas costas. Me encostei na parede. Onde estava minha Bella? Ela não voltou e já tem um tempo que ela saiu para buscar algo para beber. Me perguntei, mentalmente, se ela parou para conversar com a minha mãe ou com o meu pai. _Pedi_ para que James não estivesse importunando-a.

Alguém tocou meu ombro. "Edward acho que a Bella não está bem. Eu a vi correr lá para cima." – meu pai sussurrou ao meu ouvido.

"Obrigado." – falei me encaminhando para o meu quarto.

Andei com cautela pela festa até alcançar a escada para o segundo piso. Não sei como, mas conseguir passar pela multidão sem esbarrar em ninguém. Enquanto eu subia as escadas só conseguia pensar nela. O que tinha acontecido? Se James tivesse feito minha doce Bella chorar eu o mataria.

Quando cheguei perto do quarto pude ouvir o rádio ligado "_Terra para Bella, você pensa que descobriu tudo... Terra para Bella, tudo o que você sabe está errado..." _E então ouvi um rosnado de Bella. Ela parecia estar muito chateada. Acho que ela nem percebeu que eu estava ao seu lado.

"Bella, meu amor, o que houve?" Ela não me respondeu, mas pude ouvir seu choro baixinho. Pude até sentir o sal das suas lágrimas. "James fez alguma coisa?" – eu perguntei meio ríspido. Era meu maior medo. Que ele ousasse fazer mal a minha Bella.

"Não, James não fez nada." – ela falou, sufocando com as palavras. Tentando deixa-las claras.

"Então o que aconteceu?" – falei pegando sua mão.

"Você **mentiu** pra mim!" – ela falou puxando a mão de volta.

"Menti? Não Bella. Tem alguma coisa errada." – eu falei chocado.

"Você disse que não tinha nada que pudesse ser feito. Nenhum procedimento ou cirurgia!" – ela cuspiu as palavras em mim.

"Bella, eu disse que não haviam cirurgias que realmente surtissem um grande efeito." – eu suspirei. Ela ouviu a conversa com Aro. Por que ela estava tão chateada com isso?

"Sessenta por cento me parece _extremamente_ bom."

"Existem riscos."

"É mesmo? Por exemplo?"

"Você não entenderia." – suspirei e me levantei da cama. Ouvi um barulho da cama e percebi que ela também se levantou.

"Por favor, Edward. Você pode me achar uma idiota, mas eu não sou. Eu posso não ser tão brilhante como você, mas colocarei meu cérebro em força total para conseguir te acompanhar."

Senti meu coração apertar dentro do meu peito ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Foi como se ela me acertasse um soco em cheio. "Como você é capaz de dizer isso Bella? Você sabe muito bem que eu não penso assim sobre você. Eu te amo. Você é uma mulher incrível."

"Me poupe do seu cavalheirismo e das palavras doces. Quais são os riscos? Por favor, me explica. O que é? Você vai ficar _mais_ cego?"

Uma onda de fúria correu minhas veias. Por que ela estava me tratando daquele jeito? Pra quê toda aquela raiva?

"E se, vamos dizer, eu fizesse a cirurgia. E se não desse certo? Vamos dizes que a primeira tentativa falhe. Se algum novo método, ainda mais avançado, aparecer eu não poderei tentar de novo por que meus olhos teriam cicatrizes demais, não me permitindo tentar uma nova cirurgia. Por que eu me apressei e desperdicei minha chance." – tentei falar calmamente, mas linhas de sarcasmo apareceram.

"E se for essa a sua chance? Se for essa a cirurgia? E se você estiver desperdiçando-a por estar com medo?"

"E se eles desfigurarem meu rosto? E se algo de errado acontecer com os meus olhos? Vou criar uma nova categoria de aberração?" – eu gritei.

Ela não disse nada por um tempo. Ela chorava baixinho, mais uma vez, e estava tentando esconder o choro de mim. "Você não é uma aberração" – ela sussurrou.

"Ah, você tem certeza?" – agora, definitivamente eu não conseguia segurar o sarcasmo – "Bella, eu não sei se você percebeu, mas eu tenho uma coisa muito importante faltando. Uma coisa que me faz menos humano que você. Menos normal!" – eu vomitei as palavras, dessa vez. A raiva pulsando em minhas veias. Passei a mão pelos cabelos, puxando-os ao chegar nas pontas.

"Você não quer me ver?" – ela perguntou com uma voz fraca, derrotada.

Eu não sei como eu não caí de joelhos frente a isso. Por que diabos ela me perguntara isso? Como ela pôde? Era tudo que eu mais queria na vida. Eu não soube responder. Não poderia. Dei um passo para trás. Continuei andando para trás virado para ela. Quando a maçaneta bateu contra minhas costas e me virei na direção da porta e saí.

Eu precisava. Queria ir embora. Fugir.

Desci as escadas para a festa e passei pelos convidados, dessa vez esbarrando em muitos deles. Eu estava desorientado. Precisava de ar. Cheguei até a porta dos fundos e a abri com toda força.  
Eu sabia que estava frio naquela noite, mas não conseguia sentir. Minha pele estava em chamas. De ódio e dor. Lágrimas corriam meu rosto. Respirei fundo. Eu estava destruído. Aos pedaços.

"Edward, meu filho. O que aconteceu?" – minha mãe me perguntou

"Dr. Tori achou que hoje seria um boa ocasião para _discutir_ minha visão." – falei com a voz derrotada.

"Mas filho. Por que você ficou assim? O que ele falou?" – ela perguntou confusa.

"Bella ouviu."

"Oh..." – ela pousou as mãos nos meus ombros – "Agora entendi por que ela correu." – ela falou meio distante.

"Que direito ela tem para ficar chateada com isso?" – falei ríspido, cobrindo o rosto com minhas mãos.

"Edward, filho. Bella te ama pelo que você é. Ela só acha que você _não vive_ tudo que você é."

"E o que eu sou, mãe?"

"Você é inteligente... descubra você mesmo. Você não falou pra ela que essa era uma possibilidade? Um dia..."

"Essa não é uma possibilidade"

"Bem, vou entender isso com um 'não'." – ela suspirou – "Carlisle me falou sobre o anel. Edward se você quer que ela seja parte da sua vida você precisa dividir tudo com ela. Contar com ela. Vocês precisam se apoiar."

"Mas –"

"Não, Edward. Se você quer se casar, saiba disso: Um _bom marido_ compartilha tudo com sua esposa. Ele a deixa a par de tudo. Se você está escondendo uma informação o que mais pode esconder?"

"Mas eu não estava escondendo." – me defendi.

"Você tem certeza? Parece que ela não pensa da mesma maneira, não? Se Carlisle agisse dessa maneira eu ficaria tão chateada quanto ela." – ela me falou gentilmente.

"Eu sou um idiota." – grunhi escondendo meu rosto nas mãos.

"Não... você é teimoso e independente. Você acha que não precisa de ninguém e pode lidar com seus problemas sozinho."

"Bella não devia se preocupar com isso" – falei ainda com afundado em minhas mãos.

Minha mãe pegou minhas mãos e as moveu de meu rosto – "Alguma vez, Bella te evitou por você ser cego?"

"Não, mas –"

"Então por que você acha que ela evitaria agora?" – ela me perguntou gentilmente.

"Ela... eu..." – eu suspirei – "Eu não sei. Eu acho que deveria ter falado com ela sobre isso."

"Você acha ou você deveria?"

"Deveria" – sussurrei.

**BPOV**

Eu não acredito que falei isso. As palavras saltaram da minha boca _Você não quer me ver?_

A mudança na expressão no rosto de Edward foi instantânea. Foi como se eu tivesse acertado uma bolsa de tijolos no seu rosto. Sua face era pura dor e foi assim que ele saiu do quarto. Me faltou ar. Eu era uma pessoa horrível. Como eu pude fazer isso com ele? Como pude fazer isso nesse quarto? Nessa casa!

Me joguei na cama e me afundei nos travesseiros. Minhas lágrimas corriam forte e rápidas. Eu estava num lugar estranho e nem tinha dinheiro pra voltar pra casa. Estava tudo acontecendo tão rápido. Primeiro a maluca da ex-namorada que me olhou como se fosse me matar e ainda disse na minha cara que ficaria com ele e depois aquela conversa...

Eu não sei por quanto tempo fiquei deitada na cama, chorando. Minha garganta ardia, queimava na verdade. Meu peito doía e meu nariz estava tão congestionado que eu mal conseguia respirar. Eu estava mordendo meu lábio inferior tão forte que eu podia sentir o leve gosto de sangue. Tudo para tentar abafar o choro.

"Bella, eu preciso falar com você." – Edward disse abrindo a porta.

Meu coração deu um pulo dentro do meu peito. _Ah meu Deus, ele vai terminar comigo! Eu vou morrer. Eu não vou conseguir viver sem ele._ Eu respirei fundo tentando mandar oxigênio para os meus pulmões. Não preciso dizer que não funcionou.

Eu mal conseguia olhar para ele. Aquele rosto lindo que eu tanto.... ah Deus, como ia doer.

"Eu nunca considerei cirurgia uma opção. Meu pais sempre respeitaram minha decisão apesar de quererem que eu me submetesse a cirurgia. Eu... eu... tenho medo."

Ok. Definitivamente eu não esperava que a conversa começasse assim. Finalmente eu olhei para ele. Ele estava encostado na parede com as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

"Por que você tem medo?" – perguntei suavemente. Minha voz quase um suspiro.

"Com esse tipo de cirurgia você só tem uma chance... E é difícil funcionar..."

"Mas e se funcionar?" – eu tentei encoraja-lo.

"Não é a mesma coisa Bella. Eu sou assim. Eu me sinto assim."

Eu estava me sentindo frustrada mais uma vez – "Mas você poderia enxergar. Por menor que o resultado fosse, você enxergaria alguma coisa, pelo menos."

"Eu te enxergaria." – ele falou serenamente. Ele abaixou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio. "Me perdoe. Eu deveria ter falado sobre isso com você. Eu devia ter explicado as minhas razões..."

"Eu não entendo as suas razões."

"Eu sei." – ele falou e suspirou – "Mas essa é a minha decisão."

"Você pode pelo menos considerar?"

"Você acha que eu não considerei?" – ele gritou. Seus punhos se fecharam. "Isabella, você não entende o que é ser cego. Não é simplesmente não ter a capacidade de ver as coisas... "

"Então me mostre. Me ensine." – eu sussurrei.

"Eu tentei."

"Então tente de novo. E de novo, e de novo. Até que eu entenda. Me mostre por que não fazer essa cirurgia." – minha voz ganhava força a cada palavra dita.

Ele suspirou e levou os óculos para o topo da cabeça, esfregando os olhos com as pontas dos dedos – "Bella, eu vou pensar, ta bom? Mas não me faça prometer..."

"Por que você não me contou sobre isso?" – eu falei me sentando na cama.

"Eu não sabia que devia contar." – eu abri a boca para falar algo, mas ele continuou – "Agora eu vejo que deveria ter contado."

Nós ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Eu não estava pronta para falar e ele pareceu ter um fluxo massivo de informações correndo no cérebro. Eu fechei os olhos tentando pensar em algo para falar mas minha cabeça doía demais.

"Bella você que ir pra casa?"

Ah, aí está.. eu sabia que isso estava por vir. Ele não me queria aqui. Ele não me queria mais. Lágrimas correram pelo meu rosto instantaneamente enquanto eu me levantava da cama. "Eu sabia que não deveria ter vindo. Me perdoa por me intrometer desse jeito na sua vida e na da sua família. Eu vou guardar as minhas coisas e –"

Ele correu com tamanha velocidade que chegou a me assustar. Ele atravessou o quarto em menos de um segundo, posso dizer. "Não foi **isso** que eu quis dizer." – ele se apressou em dizer, rosnando literalmente , seu rosto estava vermelho e as mãos apertando meus pulsos– "Bella, se você for, eu irei com você. Eu só não quero que você fique aqui se sentindo desconfortável ou qualquer outra coisa parecida. Eu amo ter você aqui, assim como os meus pais. Tanto meu pai quanto minha mãe pensam **muito** bem de você. Ter você aqui, juntamente com eles faz com que eu me sinta completo."

"Então por que você quer que eu vá embora?" – eu falei sufocada, confusa e machucada.

"Sua boba. Eu não quero que você vá embora. Essa é a última coisa que eu quero que você faça. Tem tantas coisas que eu quero te mostrar. Você não entende..." – sua boca estava a milímetros da minha enquanto ele falava. Seus olhos estavam abertos, tão próximos. Parecia que ele estava olhando e estudando a minha alma.

"Me faça entender." – eu falei num sussurro.

Sua boca chocou-se contra a minha antes que eu pudesse pensar em dizer mais uma palavra. O beijo foi desesperado e áspero. Como se procurássemos ar um no outro. Eu me peguei pensando se teria escoriações nos braços mais tarde pela maneira como Edward me segurava. Mas não importava, a dor era bem vinda.

"Bella... minha Bella... Bella" – ele falava meu nome como se fosse um mantra, por entre nosso beijo bruto. Eu sentia meus lábios inchados mas eu não me importava. Eu posso dizer que estava mãos finalmente soltaram meus braços e uma delas veio até o meu queixo puxando-o para cima. Seus lábios desceram pelo meu pescoço sugando e lambendo minha pele. Senti meu corpo derreter no dele. Eu não sei por que, as palavras simplesmente saíram da minha boca. Meu lábios não me obedeceram. Eu tentei pará-las mas eu... não pude.

"Eu pensei que você veio terminar comigo."

Ele congelou no meu pescoço. Sua boca continuou lá, mas ele não se movia. Nem suas mãos, nem seus lábios. Eu podia jurar que perdi umas batidas do coração dele contra o meu peito. "Como você pôde pensar que eu faria isso?"

"Você... você.. você estava tão... nervoso. Seu rosto estava retorcido. Eu pensei que passei dos limites, cruzei a linha. Eu te fiz sofrer." – eu fala apressadamente, querendo me explicar.

"Eu **nunca** vou te deixar. Você é minha e eu sou seu. Eu prefiro morrer a viver sem você."

Foi como se um peso saísse dos meus ombros. Eu soltei um suspiro pesado, mas antes mesmo de terminar seus lábios se chocaram contra os meus mais uma vez e eu não consegui segurar um gemido. O beijo estava muito bom, mas eu também me sentia aliviada. Ao ouvir o gemido, Edward riu em meus lábios e me puxou mais para perto.

"Eu te amo, Isabella."

"Eu também te amo." – eu sussurrei, pressionando minha testa na dele.

Uma batida muito leve na porta nos tirou do transe "Está tudo bem?" – Carlisle perguntou. Cuidado pairava em sua voz, como se ele estivesse com medo de interromper alguma coisa. Passei a mão pelo rosto tentando me livrar das lágrimas.

"Tá sim pai. Estaremos lá embaixo em 5 minutos." – Edward respondeu tirando mechas do meu cabelo que estavam grudadas na minha face.

"Eu não sei se consigo voltar lá." – falei tentando me acalmar.

"Bella venha comigo. Dance comigo. Por favor. Eu não vou sair do seu lado, eu prometo. Além do mais, você está muito bonita nesse vestido para ficar no quarto." – ele falou com um sorriso.

"Como... mas... como..." eu não conseguia parar de gaguejar. Mas ele pareceu entender a minha pergunta.

"Bella o som dos seus passos, o cheiro do seu cabelo, a maciez da sua pele, o som que o vestido faz de encontro ao seu corpo ou com você nos meus braços... Como você pode não estar bonita? Eu quero mostrar a minha linda, maravilhosa e sexy namorada. Por favor."

Eu arfei a sua pergunta. Se ele me pedisse alguma coisa ou para fazer coisas com essa voz e desse jeito... eu faria _sem mesmo pensar em questionar_.

* * *

_Att rápido hein?? Palmas pras tradutoras? Não? Ok, nos contentamos com reviews *-*_

_Adorei essas reviews do último cap! Finalmente uma portuguesa saiu de trás da árvore (beijo, Rê) e a MrSouza me fez mijar de rir com o apelido carinhoso para a Tanya. Para as novas leitoras, sejam bem vindas.. pras antigas um xêro da Lili e um beijo da danny e vamo que vamo que o próximo já tá betado..._

_E as indicações hein? Quem foi lá fic nova da Lili? O que acharam das fics da Jeu e da Karen?? E desse capítulo?? *bate cílios* Ó o verdinho aí, contem-nos tudo não escondam nada!_


	26. Chapter 26

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a Lili e eu estamos ficando sem idéias de renúncias... _socorro_!  


* * *

**

**Capítulo XXVI**

**BPOV  
**

Edward não saiu do meu lado por um minuto, durante a festa. Até quando precisei ir ao banheiro, para retocar a maquiagem, ele me acompanhou.

"Ah, eu estou horrível." – eu falei resmungando, no caminho do banheiro.

"Bella, não há possibilidade de você ficar feia." – Edward falou tocando levemente, minha mão.

"Você que pensa." – falei ainda reclamando.

Ele então segurou meu rosto, uma mão em cada bochecha e me beijou apaixonadamente – "Pare já com isso."

"Edward.. eu..." – eu falei sem ar, pensando no que dizer.

"Bella. Você é linda. Você não precisa de maquiagem para isso. Você não precisa de roupas caras ou jóias. Você pode sair de pijamas e ainda assim ser a mais linda da noite." – ele falou correndo os dedos pelas minhas bochechas.

Eu sorri e suspirei – "Tudo bem... tudo bem. Deixe-me pelo menos retocar o batom."

Eu não sei por quanto tempo ficamos fora do salão, o que não me pareceu muito, mas ao voltar o número de pessoas definitivamente aumentou. Era um mar de gente. Andei de mãos dadas com ele. A música _coloria_ o salão.

"Dança comigo?" – ele sussurrou no pé do meu ouvido.

"Você sabe que eu não sei dançar." – eu falei baixinho para que ninguém me ouvisse.

"Nós já dançamos antes."

"Mas foi diferente." – rebati – "A música aqui é diferente, é outro tipo de dança. Outros movimentos."

"Eu vou te carregar para o meio da pista de dança e dançar com você até o fim da noite se você não vier comigo..." – ele sorriu maliciosamente deixando as palavras sumirem ao fim da frase.

"Tá bom" – eu grunhi – "Uma dança."

"Duas e não se fala mais nisso."

Eu o segui sem mais uma palavra. No caminho vi que o pai e a mãe dele dançavam alegremente. Eles estavam em um universo paralelo onde só existiam eles. Entreolhavam-se apaixonadamente desfrutando cada movimento.

Eu não conhecia aquela música. Só consegui distinguir flautas e violinos. Edward passou uma mão pela minha cintura e segurou minha mão direita, me puxando para seu corpo. E assim dançamos. Ele me girava no mesmo tempo da música. Era perfeito. Eu estava chocada. Não entendia com seus movimentos podiam ser tão perfeitos. Durante todo tempo não esbarramos em uma só pessoa. Ele me guiava tão perfeitamente que quem olhava de fora poderia jurar que eu sabia dançar.

Até que alguém tocou meu ombro, me fazendo pular. Tanya estava atrás de mim com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. "Será que eu posso ter uma dança?"

Meu queixo caiu e antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca para mandá-la para um lugar nada agradável, Edward falou – "Tanya, é tão bom _ouvir_ você, mas terei que recusar a oferta. Acontece que eu estou adorando a minha _parceira de dança_."

De alguma maneira ele conseguir ser educado e rude ao mesmo tempo. Ele não a ofendeu, mas foi firme. Tanya nos deu as costas e saiu bufando.

"Por que ela foi convidada?"

"Os pais dela são clientes da minha mãe. Minha mãe os odeia, inclusive Tanya. Ela nunca aprovou nosso namoro no colegial. Ela ficou mais que satisfeita quando terminamos. Mas eles gastam milhões em decorações..." – terminando essa frase ele me girou mais uma vez e me trouxe rápido para perto dele, não deixando um único centímetro entre nossos corpos – "Eu teria prazer em falar o que penso dela e daquelas cobras que ela chama de pais."

A música acabou e outra mão tocou meu ombro. Eu não pulei dessa vez mas me virei com tamanha fúria já pensando em milhares de coisas para gritar na cara da Tanya. Carlisle sorriu para mim – "Me concede essa dança?"

"Oh.." – eu olhei para Edward e sua mãe estava ao seu lado, tomando sua mão para uma dança – "Sim, porque não?"

Eu olhava para Edward enquanto ele dançava com a mãe. Ele não estava tão próximo dela como estava comigo. No espaço entre seus corpos cabia uma outra pessoa. Eles conversavam e sorriam – vez ou outras soltando risadas. Carlisle passou o braço pela minha cintura e pegou minha mão direita, assim como Edward.

Carlisle e Edward eram muito parecidos. Tinham praticamente a mesma altura, os dois fortes, sem muitos músculos. Carlisle não me guiava como Edward até alguns minutos fazia, logo alguns passos não saiam tão perfeitos.

"Me desculpe. Eu não sei dançar." – eu avisei

"Minha querida, é tudo uma questão de saber se levar pela música." – ele sorriu para mim – "Você está indo muito bem."

"Obrigada." – eu sussurrei – "Por tudo. Por me convidar para a sua casa, por me fazer sentir tão bem vinda."

"Esme e eu nos sentimos bem com você. Você já é da família. Não sei se deveria dizer isso, mas Esme adora você."

"Eu também gosto muito dela." – falei pensando na nossa ida ao SPA, sorrindo.

"Eu fico feliz por saber. Agora, se você me permitir, você está bem? Você me pareceu triste há algumas horas." – uma preocupação paternal surgiu em seu rosto.

"Sim, senhor. Foi só um mal entendido..." – eu falei corando e mordendo o lábio, virando meu rosto em outra direção.

"Entendo. Bem, eu espero que isso não aconteça de novo. Eu odeio ver uma linda mulher como você, triste." – ele sorriu um sorriso torto – lindo – assim como o de Edward.

Eu soltei uma risadinha e corei mais ainda – "Umm... parece que descobri de onde o charme de Edward veio."

"Bem, ele precisava puxar alguma coisa boa de mim, não?" – ele me girou.

"Pai, pare de flertar com a minha namorada." – Edward falou atrás de mim, rindo – "E quanto à senhorita, você ainda me deve uma dança." E com isso ele me tomou dos braços do pai me puxando de encontro ao seu corpo.

**EPOV**

Finalmente os convidados começaram a se retirar. Eu não poderia ficar mais grato. Meus pés estavam começando a doer e com isso comecei a me preocupar com Bella naqueles saltos. Eu já podia ouvir os empregados limpando nossa sala e retirando garrafas de bebidas. Eu passei o resto da noite brincando com a caixinha por entre os dedos, pensando no que fazer. Esse ainda não era o momento que eu julgava certo.

Depois de 10 minutos decidimos ir para o quarto. Demos boa-noite aos meus pais. Ela foi na frente. Quando cheguei ao quarto ela me chamou – "Edward, você pode abrir o zíper do meu vestido?" – ela falou e eu percebi que ela estava nos pés da cama, de costas para mim.

Andei até ela e puxei o zíper com cuidado. Puxei as alças pelos seus ombros e deixei que o vestido caísse, sorrindo ao ouvir o barulho que o tecido fez contra o chão. Passei minhas mãos pelas suas costas, sentindo o espartilho que estava por baixo do vestido. Era feito de cetim ou algum tecido muito parecido. Minhas mãos foram até a – pequena – calcinha que ela usava. Parte do sono que eu estava sentindo simplesmente desapareceu.

Ela deu um pequeno pulo ao sentir minhas mãos correr suas coxas, relaxando ao meu toque. "Edward... seus pais... seus pais ainda estão acordados... e ainda tem gente lá embaixo." – ela tentou protestar.

Me inclinei para beijar seu pescoço ainda colado em suas costas, minha mão direita passeando por sua barriga macia. A esquerda subindo até seus seios ainda por cima do espartilho, massageando-os. "Eu sei... mas eu quero te ver antes de deitarmos."

Ela gemeu colando mais ainda suas costas no meu peito quando os carinhos nos seios aumentaram. Minha mão direita desceu por dentro da fina calcinha que ela usava e meus dedos começaram a _massageá-la_.

Gentilmente ela me tirou de sua orelha, trazendo-me a sua boca, gemendo meu nome por entre os beijos. Encharcando cada vez mais meus dedos, conforme eu os movimentava. "Você ainda está vestido..." – as palavras fracas saindo da sua boca quando ela separou nosso beijo a fim de buscar ar.

"Hoje a noite é sua. Eu quero te sentir." – falei de uma vez. Ela pressionou o quadril contra o meu – sentindo a minha excitação – movimentando-os lentamente, numa dança incrivelmente sensual.

Aquela _dança_ estava fazendo minha excitação aumentar e meus dedos tomaram um ritmo mais frenético _nela_. Sua cabeça caiu no meu ombro mais uma vez. Ela gemia meu nome no pé do meu ouvido me levando a loucura. A voz dela ficava cada vez mais alta e sexy e eu sabia que ela estava chegando ao ápice.

Ela tremeu violentamente contra o meu corpo e suas pernas vacilaram quando ela finalmente alcançou o orgasmo. Peguei-a no colo e levei-a até a cama. A primeira coisa que ela fez ao sentir o colchão foi retirar meus óculos. Ela sabia que sem eles eu estava mil vezes mais _nu_ do que se estivesse sem roupas, por exemplo. Mas por ela, eu não me importava.

Retirei minhas roupas ficando somente com a boxer. Fui até a cama lentamente e deitei ao lado dela. Ela imediatamente veio de encontro a mim e descansou a cabeça no meu peito. Passei a mão pelo seu corpo e pude mais uma vez sentir aquele espartilho. Ficava maravilhoso nela. Quando pensei em tirá-lo eu percebi que ela estava respirando fundo e lentamente. Ela já tinha adormecido.

Sorri para mim mesmo e puxei as colchas para cima. Bella se aconchegou mais ainda no meu peito. Acarinhei seus ombros nus, sentido sua pele sedosa e macia. Abracei-a e respirei o aroma de seus cabelos.

"Eu te amo." – ela falou serenamente.

"Eu também te amo, Isabella. Um dia eu vou me casar com você e te fazer a mulher mais feliz desse universo." – sussurrei.

"Ummm bom saber disso. Faça isso." – ela pressionou mais ainda o corpo no meu, se aconchegando.

Mordi meu lábio. Essa resposta não é a que um homem normalmente ouve depois de dizer a uma mulher que ama que quer casar com ela. Mas eu aceitaria. Pelo menos até que eu pudesse perguntar quando ela estivesse acordada.

**BPOV**

"Acorda, meu amor. É Natal!" – Edward falava ao meu ouvido carinhosamente. Eu rolei na cama para olhar o relógio. Eram 7 da manhã. Rosnei e virei para o lado, definitivamente eu não me levantaria. E então eu realizei que eu ainda estava com as roupas íntimas de ontem. Meu humor melhorou drasticamente quando me lembrei do que aconteceu segundos antes de eu cair num sono profundo.

"Eu preciso tomar um banho e trocar de roupa." – eu falei me sentando na cama Edward ainda estava usando _aquela_ boxer.

"Eu imaginei. Vamos." – ele me puxou da cama me arrastando pro banheiro da suíte. Era três vezes maior do que eu tinha no apartamento. Eu adorei. Tinha um banheiro de um lado e uma enorme banheira do outro lado, no canto. O banheiro era tão claro e limpo. Realmente muito bonito.

Edward abriu o chuveiro e deixou a água correr pelo braço esquerdo até se certificar de que a água estava na temperatura ideal. Eu comecei a desfazer os laços do espartilho.

"Você quer ajuda aí?" – ele falou começando um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios.

"Não.. obrigada. Eu consigo terminar sozinha. Além do mais, seus pais estão esperando por nós."

"Eu ia ser bonzinho." – ele fez um biquinho

"Você sempre é bonzinho. Seu problema é ser bom _demais_."

Ele terminou aquele sorrisinho e me puxou pro chuveiro ao ouvir o barulho das roupas batendo no chão. Sem contar os beijinhos e uns carinhos, nada aconteceu. Nós terminamos o banho e fomos nos arrumar. Eu coloquei uma calça de yoga bem confortável e uma blusa de manga comprida e me sentei para secar o cabelo enquanto ele colocou uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta, dizendo que não ia sair de casa, logo queria ficar bem confortável.

"Vai indo na frente. Eu quero pegar uma coisinha aqui, e desço." – eu falei para ele beijando de leve sua bochecha. Ele meneou a cabeça e saiu do quarto.

Eu fui até a minha mochila e puxei o cartão para os pais dele e o livro de música. Me sentei na cama com os presentes e fiquei olhando-os por um tempo. Coloquei o cartão sobre o livro e trouxe-os pro meu peito, abraçando os presentes. E assim eu segui para a sala.

A casa estava de volta ao normal, como antes da festa. Se eu não estivesse aqui ontem, vendo a festa acontecendo nessa mesma sala, eu não acreditaria que a festa tinha de fato acontecido aqui. Uma grande árvore de Natal estava no canto da sala com vários presentes aos pés.

Edward estava sentado no sofá ao lado da árvore e os pais dele estavam sentados no sofá em frente. Os três estavam com roupa de dormir, Carlisle e Esme ainda com os pijamas da noite anterior – o que me pareceu.

"Bom dia, querida!" – Esme falou sorridente e feliz ao me ver chegando na sala.

"Eu fiz uma xícara de café, como você gosta." – Edward falou com um tom doce. Eu fui até o sofá onde ele estava e dei um beijinho em sua bochecha. Fui até a árvore e coloquei meus presentes juntos aos outros. Voltei até Edward e sentei ao lado dele. Ele me deu uma xícara com café e passou o braço atrás de mim me trazendo para um gostoso abraço.

"E então... quem vai primeiro?" – Carlisle perguntou como se fosse uma criança de 5 anos. Eu sorri frente ao seu entusiasmo.

Esme soltou uma pequena gargalhada – "Por que você não entrega os seus presentes?"

Carlisle concordou com a cabeça e foi até a árvore pegando 4 pacotes. Um deles era grande com fitilhos prata. "De quem é esse?" – ele falou e eu tremi já sabendo a resposta.

"Acredito que esse é do Edward." – ele disse entregando um presente a cada um e voltando para o seu lugar, balançando a sua caixa numa tentativa de descobrir qual era o seu presente.

"Essa caixa é grande..." – eu reclamei antes mesmo de abrir o presente.

"Você nem sabe o que é, abra primeiro." – Edward riu.

Eu rasguei o papel que envolvia a caixa. Olhei para a caixa, confusa, e então a abri. Tinham muitas coisas dentro da caixa. Uma linda câmera digital, uma mini impressora, milhares de papéis de foto, tinta, pilhas, 5 chips de memória e uma caixinha. Dentro havia 2 cartões-presente. Daqueles que você recarrega certa quantia e dá a alguém.

"Eu espero que você goste. Eu senti o quão animada você ficou no Dia de Ação de Graças enquanto tirava fotos. E então eu pensei que esse seria um bom presente. Eu também pensei em álbuns ou algo parecido. Eu perguntei a Alice por lugares que vendessem alguns com uns temas legais, mas como eu não ia conseguir escolher, cego ou não, decidi comprar esses cartões-presente. Alice me indicou duas lojas: a Michel's e a Hobby Lobby. Como eu não sabia a melhor, comprei um cartão em cada loja. Cada um está recarregado com 500 dólares e ..." e ele continuou falando enquanto eu estava lá, com a caixa e os presentes espalhados no meu colo, de boca aberta... chocada. Eu simplesmente AMEI o presente. Mas amei tanto que a minha cabeça estava girando com todas aquelas informações.

A minha câmera era velhinha, tudo bem. Mas essa era demais! Ele não devia ter gastando tanto comigo. Ainda mais com algo que ele não pode desfrutar. Foi tão altruísta. Foi tão bom. Quando caí em mim eu estava chorando.

"Bella? Bella, meu amor, se você não gostou não tem problema, podemos trocar." – Edward falou apavorado

"Não! Não... eu amei! É só que... foi.. é tão bonito.. quero dizer.. a sua intenção..." – rapidamente coloquei tudo de volta na caixa e coloquei a mesma no chão pulando no colo de Edward. "Você é tão perfeito."

Ele me abraçou imediatamente afundando o rosto nos meus cabelos. "Você me assustou. Eu fico feliz que você tenha gostado."

"Eu amei! Muito obrigada. Eu não.. não sei nem o que dizer..." – eu falei ainda soluçando de tanto chorar.

"Primeiro, pare de chorar. Ainda tem mais uma pilha de presentes. Guarde alguma energia." – ele brincou comigo, tentando me acalmar.

Eu sorri de leve com sua tentativa de me fazer sentir melhor e me sentei ereta. Me toquei de que ele não tinha tido a chance de abrir o presente dele. Tinha uma caixa enorme no chão, na frente dele.  
Quando subi os olhos da caixa eu encarei os pais dele. Sentei no sofá e tomei um gole do meu café. Corei de vergonha, eles olhavam para mim e para Edward, orgulhosos.

"Ahh que maneiro! Uma guitarra!" – Edward falou feliz, como uma criança no meio de uma loja de doces.

"Nós já achamos um professor pra você em Shreveport. Você não se incomoda, né?" – Carlisle disse com um sorriso orgulhoso. Ele amou a reação do filho. Estava claro em seu olhar.

"Perfeito pai! Obrigado! Eu adorei!" – ele disse acertando a guitarra no colo e arriscando algumas notas.

Eu sorri com a situação – "Posso entregar meus presentes? Não é muito..." – falei colocando minha xícara de café na mesinha do lado do sofá e indo até a árvore.

Entreguei o envelope nas mãos de Esme e a caixa com o livro para Edward.

Edwrad destruiu o papel que envolvia a caixa rapidamente. Eu gargalhei da sua excitação. Ele puxou o livro da caixa e passou as mãos primeiro por todo o livro e depois pela capa. Sorrindo ele abriu o livro e passou as mãos pelas folhas.

"Oh... Bella.." – a expressão no rosto dele era um misto de alegria, surpresa e choque. Ele estava quase chorando. – "O...obrigado!"

"Você gostou?"

"É perfeito." – Ele correu os dedos mais uma vez pela capa, sorrindo cada vez mais.

"O que é?" – Carlisle perguntou confuso.

"Bella fez um livro de música pra mim" – ele falou orgulhoso.

"Oh, Bella.. que idéia maravilhosa!" – Esme falou. Ao olhar para ela, percebi que ela não tinha visto o presente deles. "Eu espero que goste." – eu apontei para o envelope nas mãos dela – "Não é muito..."

"Oh! Essas são as fotos do Dia de Ação de Graças?" – Esme falou olhando uma foto e passando para Carlisle antes de pegar a próxima. Ela sorria em cada uma das fotos, soltando pequenas gargalhadas em algumas. "Olha como eles estão felizes nessas fotos, Carlisle." – ela sussurrou para o marido.

Do nada ela saltou do abraço do marido e correu na minha direção me acolhendo num abraço forte – "Muito obrigada."

"Fico feliz que tenha gostado!"

"Minha querida, você não tem idéia do quão feliz você me tem feito desde que entrou nas nossas vidas." – ela falou a beira de lágrimas.

Eu cortei nosso abraço para olhar nos olhos dela. Tive respirar fundo para não chorar também.

"Edward, o que você acha de ignorar essas choronas e abrir mais presentes?" – Carlisle falou a fim de chamar nossa atenção. Esme mostrou a língua pra ele. Ele a puxou pelo braço até que ela caísse no colo dele e a beijou apaixonadamente.

E assim a troca de presentes seguiu. Esme ganhou jóias, Carlisle uma linda caneta, Edward ganhou mais alguns cd's. Eu ganhei outro presente de Edward. Um pijama de seda, azul.

Quando terminamos eu reparei que tinha mais um presente debaixo da árvore. Uma pequena caixinha. Eu pensei que tinham esquecido e acabei chamando a atenção de todos para o último presente. "Acho que vocês esqueceram um."

"Oh.. é verdade. Por que você não vê de quem é, querida?" – Esme disse com um lindo sorriso no rosto de coração.

Eu fui até a árvore tive que me agachar toda para poder alcançar a caixinha. Quando consegui alcançar sentei na frente da árvore e li a etiqueta _De Esme e Carlisle, para Bella_.

"Vocês não precisavam me dar nada..." – eu falei provavelmente um pouco mais alto do que deveria. Carlisle gargalhou – "Bella nós iríamos te dar isso você vindo para cá ou não. Agora abra."

Eu abri a caixinha e encontrei duas passagens de avião com destinos e datas em aberto com validade de um ano.

"Nós imaginamos que talvez vocês quisessem um lugar e tempo só para vocês. Ou talvez vir nos visitar..." – Esme falou olhando os próprios pés, querendo esconder o real desejo dela.

Eu voei até ela pulando em seu colo, a abraçando forte – "Oh como eu queria que vocês fossem os meus pais... Vocês são perfeitos!"

"Oh-oh Bella, eu não acho que essa seja uma boa idéia. Eu odeio estragar seu sonho, mas imagine.. seríamos um caso de incesto..." – Edward brincou comigo. Eu ri e abracei Esme mais forte.

"Um dia você vai ser a minha filha." – Ela me disse com um beijo na testa.

"Ih, Edward.. estão te empurrando pra igreja aqui, hein?"

"E eu não ousaria reclamar." – ele respondeu com outro sorriso lindo – "Que tal um café da manhã?"


	27. Chapter 27

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a Lili e eu estamos felizes com o término da droga do BBB. =P****

* * *

**

**Capítulo XXVII**

**EPOV  
**

Passamos o resto do dia de Natal curtindo a preguiça dentro de casa. Toquei algumas músicas natalinas no meu piano com Bella todo tempo sentada em meu colo. Depois ficamos de frente à lareira apenas curtindo o momento. Foi um dia muito bom.

Pensei então em entregar o anel a ela, mas não parecia uma boa hora. Não sei por quê. Esse momento precisava ser... _perfeito._ Um pouco mais romântico talvez?

Fui fiel ao meu lema de não sair do meu moletom. Isso era uma espécie de tradição na minha família. Também era muito bom ficar vestido assim só para relaxar.

Não fizemos um grande jantar, somente uma coisinha íntima entre nós. Bella ajudou a minha mãe na cozinha, enquanto preparava um assado. Não é uma refeição tradicional para a data, mas nem por isso deixou de ser deliciosa.

Fiquei feliz no dia seguinte por estar tão descansado. Mas mesmo assim, resolvermos não sair de casa de novo. Acho que era exatamente disso que Bella e eu tanto precisávamos. Ficar sentando à toa de frente para a lareira, ouvir música, ou ler. Essa coisa não era muito comum entre nós com a vida tão ocupada na faculdade.

Pensamentos sobre o futuro martelavam em minha cabeça. Estava pensando em sair do dormitório e comprar uma casa para nós. Eu adorei a idéia de morar com ela, sendo capaz de segurá-la em meus braços todas as noites, tendo a presença constante dela em minha vida.

Nesse exato momento estávamos no meu quarto; ela sentada entre minhas pernas e eu acariciando seu longo e sedoso cabelo. "Bella, quer ir a um show comigo amanhã?"

"Claro, quem vai tocar?" Ela se encostou em mim.

"_Three_ _doors down._" Eu disse num tom mais indiferente possível. Não queria ter contar que eu já tinha comprado os ingressos.

"Ah, isso seria fantástico! Eu adoraria ir! "Ela virou-se no meu colo e beijou meu queixo brevemente.

**BPOV**

Eu não sabia o que vestir para ir ao lugar. Quer dizer, eu sabia que tinha que usar algo casual, mas também estava um tremendo frio lá fora. Peguei uma calça jeans e as botas de couro preto que iam até os meus joelhos; Edward foi quem comprou esse par pra mim. Coloquei uma camiseta, um blusa de botão, e ainda um agasalho. Então vesti o meu novo casaco sobre tudo isso. Me sentia super volumosa. Olhei para o espelho e grunhi. Puxei o chapéu para baixo até que cobrisse meus ouvidos. Pra completar envolvi em meu pescoço um cachecol e vesti as luvas. Como é que esse povo agüenta ficar assim o tempo todo? Estava **muito** frio.

Eu saí do quarto e fui até a sala onde Edward estava me esperando. Ele tinha tomado banho e se vestido antes de mim, dando-me um pouco de privacidade. Lógico que eu teria feito tudo isso _com muito prazer_ na frente dele. Mas estávamos na casa de seus pais, então preferimos não exagerar.

Parei quando vi Edward. Ele estava tão lindo que ficaria babando horas por ele. Usava sua jaqueta de couro preta e um jeans que se ajustava perfeitamente em suas longas e malhadas pernas. Seu cabelo estava coberto por um gorro preto, contrastando lindamente com seu rosto branco de anjo. Ele parecia até um pouquinho mais alto em suas botas pretas. Ele deve ter me ouvido entrar, porque ele virou o rosto para a minha direção e sorriu.

Por que eu tinha agido daquele jeito no outro dia? Eu o amava, e isso era o que importava. Ele era perfeito do jeito que ele era. Não precisava mudar, seja por mim ou por qualquer outra pessoa.

"Olha parece que alguém está pronto pra enfrentar uma nevasca, hãn?!" Carlisle brincou. Eu corei e balancei a cabeça assentindo. "Mas você continua adorável, querida." Ele tranqüilizou-me.

"Obrigada." Disse rindo um pouquinho. Andei até Edward e peguei o braço dele.

"O táxi deve chegar aqui em alguns minutos." Ele se abaixou um pouquinho para beijar de leve minha bochecha.

Sugeri aos pais de Edward para deixar-me alugar um carro para nós, mas ele negou veementemente alegando que eu não sabia chegar aos locais e isso realmente não ajudaria. Eu tive que concordar com ele, claro. Afinal ele tinha razão. Mas, ainda assim eu me sentia uma grande aproveitadora.

Olhei pela janela do taxi as ruas bem iluminadas da cidade. Estávamos ambos calados e de mãos dadas. Estava imersa demais nos meus pensamentos para conversar com ele. Não demorou muito tempo até paramos de frente à _Blues House_. Edward pagou o taxista antes de sairmos do carro. Eu me inclinei para Edward tentando me aquecer da neve.

"Edward, eu quero pedir desculpas." Eu soltei sem pensar.

"Pedir desculpas pelo quê?" Ele perguntou, confuso.

"Na festa. Eu fui péssima. Eu deveria ter conversado com você antes de ter ficado tão irritada." Mordi meu lábio afastando meus olhos de seu lindo rosto.

"Isabella, eu devia ter te falado sobre aquilo." Ele acenou com a mão dele, num gesto como se me pedisse pra esquecer. "Além disso, isso foi antes de ontem."

"Quando chegarmos em casa, eu gostaria de conversar sobre isso outra vez. Por favor. Eu quero que você me explique como é ser cego de novo." Eu apertei minha mão para mostrar-lhe que realmente eu estava falando sério.

"O que se tem mais pra discutir?" Ele grunhiu.

Eu suspirei. "Quero aprender mais sobre a cirurgia. Quero saber por que você não deseja fazer isso. Eu quero que você me mostre como é ser você."

"Bella, você já sabe de tudo." Ele me disse acidamente.

Nessa altura, estávamos sentados numa mesa na parte de trás da casa de show. "Isso não é verdade e você sabe disso."

"Não quero incomodá-la com essas coisas."

"Você não me incomoda!" Eu disparei. Eu não queria que isso se transformasse numa briga, mas eu estava ficando muito aborrecida. "Pare de ser tão estupidamente teimoso! Eu só quero saber. Tem algo errado nisso? "

"Você não precisa saber dessas coisas." Ele disse calmamente, tão baixinho que quase não ouvi suas palavras no local lotado e barulhento.

"Edward, por favor." Eu implorei suavemente.

Ele baixou o rosto e suspirou. "Tudo bem. Vamos conversar sobre isso quando voltarmos para Louisiana."

"Ótimo, obrigada." Eu disse sorrindo. Retirei meu par de luvas e as enfiei no meu bolso, junto com o meu chapéu.

A banda veio ao palco e logo depois começaram a tocar. Eles iniciaram o show com uma de suas músicas mais conhecidas.

"_Há outro mundo dentro de mim  
Que você nunca poderá ver  
Há segredos nesta vida que eu não posso esconder  
Em algum lugar da escuridão  
Há uma luz que eu posso achar  
Talvez seja muito longe...  
Ou talvez eu seja cego...  
Talvez eu seja cego..._

_Então me segure quando eu estiver aqui  
Me corrija quando estiver errado  
Me abrace quando assustado  
E me ame quando eu for  
Tudo o que eu sou e tudo em mim  
Quero ser o que você queria que eu fosse  
Eu nunca a decepcionaria mesmo se pudesse  
Eu desistiria de tudo se fosse para o seu bem  
Então me segure quando eu estiver aqui  
Me corrija quando estiver errado  
Você pode me segurar quando eu estiver assustado  
__Mas você não estará lá sempre  
Então me ame quando eu partir... " _

Me remexi no assento, de repente me sentindo desconfortável e mordendo fortemente meu lábio. A reação de Edward foi parecida. Ele suspirou e jogou sua cabeça para trás, passando seus longos dedos por seu cabelo ruivo. Sua boca estava numa profunda linha dura.

Ele bufou e logo depois me puxou da cadeira onde eu estava sentada me colocando em seu colo. Esta ação me surpreendeu e quase cai no chão, mas o seus braços fortes me pegaram.

"Estou morrendo de medo." Ele disse ao meu pé de ouvido.

"De quê?"

"Da dor, das mudanças. Será que você ainda vai _me querer_ quando eu for normal? Será que gostarei do mundo que eu ver? Vou poder lidar com isso? Eu teria que aprender tanto! Você não sai simplesmente sabendo como as coisas são. Eu teria que aprender a ler e reconhecer os objetos. Basicamente voltaria a ser criança."

"Sim, mas por muito pouco tempo. Você aprenderia muito rápido." Tentei tranqüilizá-lo.

"Provavelmente eu teria que trancar um ano na faculdade e ter aulas especiais."

"Isso seria tão ruim?"

"Eu ia perder minha bolsa."

Eu reclamei. "E desde quando o assunto dinheiro é problema pra você?"

Ele suspirou e virou o rosto em minha direção. "Certo, e se eu fizesse tudo isso, e nada funcionar? Teria passado por uma cirurgia dolorosa por nada!"

"E se funcionar? Você só está pensando nos pontos negativos. "Corri meus dedos por suas bochechas. "Eu tenho certeza que você poderia pensar em alguns pontos positivos também."

"Claro que posso. _Te ver_ é um deles. Eu ser uma pessoa normal na sociedade. Eu não teria ser um estorvo constante para todos. "

"Você não é um estorvo constante! Meu Deus Edward! Você é um dos homens mais incríveis que eu conheci. Por favor, não seja ridículo."

"Então por favor, não menospreze meus medos." Ele virou o rosto pra longe, ligeiramente corado.

Eu me arrumei em seu colo para que pudesse abraçar sua cintura. Não me importava se estávamos no meio de uma casa de show. "Edward, eu não estou menosprezando-os. Mas, você não deveria criar empecilhos."

"Será que você ainda me amaria se eu não quiser fazer tudo isto?" Ele se voltou em direção a mim. Uma única lágrima escorria em sua bochecha.

"Ah, Edward! É claro que eu amaria. Eu te amo pelo que você é. Eu só gostaria... bem, _queria_ que você pudesse ver o quanto eu te amo. Mas o que importa mesmo é que você sinta isso." Pousei minhas mãos sobre suas bochechas e me inclinei pra frente beijando sua boca profundamente.

Senti suas lágrimas quentes escorrerem pelo meu rosto enquanto continuávamos o nosso beijo. O mundo ao nosso redor simplesmente tinha sumido. Percebi que a música tinha mudado e que era de uma batida mais pesada. Seus dedos prenderam mais forte o meu cabelo, me puxando ainda mais para perto. Eu gemi em seus lábios.

"_Eu quero você._" Ele sussurrou. "Bella, por inferno esse lugar. Vamos pro um lugar mais íntimo. Só eu e você "

"Edward, tem certeza?" Perguntei-lhe calmamente. Meus lábios passeavam da base de seu pescoço até sua orelha. Ele gemeu um pouquinho quando eu trouxe o lóbulo da sua orelha em minha boca.

**Edward POV**

Eu não queria ter que discutir mais sobre isso, nunca mais. Entretanto quando a música começou a tocar e eu ouvi a letra eu rosnei internamente. Engoli o meu orgulho e decidi que era agora ou nunca. Eu peguei-a e trouxe para o meu colo - provavelmente este era melhor local para se ter essa conversa, já que com tanto barulho nem eu, ou ela ouviríamos direito o que precisava ser dito a partir de agora.

Ela rebatia cada um dos meus motivos, pedindo para que eu esquecesse minhas preocupações. Mas isso não era algo que eu poderia fazer facilmente. "Será que você ainda me amaria se eu não quiser fazer tudo isto?"

Eu não consegui parar uma lágrima que desceu dos meus olhos inúteis. "Ah, Edward! É claro que eu amaria. Eu te amo pelo que você é. Eu só gostaria... bem, queria, que você pudesse ver o quanto eu te amo, mas o que importa mesmo é que você sinta isso." Então senti suas mãos em minhas bochechas e lábios dela na minha boca, me entreguei ao beijo e as minhas lágrimas.

Elas rolaram rápidas e fortes. Trouxe Bella o perto possível para que eu pudesse sentir todo gosto de sua boca. As vibrações de seus gemidos contra meus lábios fez algo explodir dentro de mim. Eu precisava sentir o amor que ela tinha por mim. Precisava sentir cada milímetro dela.

"Bella, por inferno esse lugar. Vamos pro um lugar mais íntimo. Só eu e você."

"Edward, tem certeza?" Ela sussurrou contra a minha pele. Se eu não a tirasse agora daqui, eu ia _possui-la_ em cima da mesa.

"Sim. Venha. Vamos arrumar um quarto."

O hotel _Sax _era ao lado da House of Blues. Com certeza não era um dos melhores hotéis da cidade. Não que isso agora importasse. Não enquanto eu estava sozinho com a Bella.

Ela me orientou até a recepção. Eu imaginava o quão difícil ia ser obter um quarto de hotel nessa época do ano. Mas nós tivemos sorte o suficiente para conseguir um quarto simples mas bem confortável.

No momento que o elevador se fechou e eu tive a certeza de que ninguém entrou conosco, pressionei Bella contra a parede e a beijei como um louco. Ela literalmente gritou na minha boca, surpresa por eu ter sido tão rápido e isso me fez rir. Ao toca-la eu me sentia **vivo.**

Quando as portas se abriram, Bella agarrou a minha mão e me puxou para fora. Estavamos abraçados e completamente felizes. Ela roubou a chave-cartão da minha mão e abriu a porta.

"Oh, uau ..." Ela sussurrou enquanto eu fechava a porta atrás de nós.

"O que foi?" Perguntei embrulhando meus braços ao redor de sua cintura. Eu beijei levemente sua nuca até a parte mais baixa do pescoço.

"Este quarto é incrível. A vista é linda. Queria que você pude..." Ela começou mas eu a cortei.

"Shhh ... Talvez algum dia isso aconteça." Eu disfarcei levemente.

"Eu não entendo." Ela fez um pequeno silêncio. "Não é justo. Você é tão bonito em tantos sentidos. Você merece enxergar." Ela soava como se estivesse prestes a chorar.

Eu girei seu rosto para mim. "Bella, a única razão pela qual estou disposto me submeter a operação é para ver você."

"Eu não quero que você sofra por minha causa." Ela enrolou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço e pressionou seu rosto no meu peito.

"Vale a pena. Toda dor da operação com certeza vale, só para vê-la por alguns minutos. Só pra dar algum brilho nessa minha vida escura. Se eu pudesse enxergar - nem que fosse somente por um segundo - e visse seu rosto... eu podia pelo menos, guardar a imagem na minha mente e no meu coração pelo resto da vida. Eu poderia colocar um rosto para a mulher dos meus sonhos." Disse-lhe com firmeza.

"Não faça isso. Não por mim. Você deve fazer isso por você. E só se você quiser." Ela soluçou baixinho, seu corpo se balançando devagar contra o meu.

"Bella, não vamos falar mais nisso esta noite." Eu acarinhei seu rosto. "Por favor?"

Senti quando ela assentiu no meu peito e a trouxe para minha boca novamente. O beijo foi lento e doce. Cuidadosamente retirei seu casaco e o deixei cair no chão. Senti suas mãos desabotoarem meu casaco. "Você tem idéia do quão sexy fica nesse casaco?" Ela disse rindo um pouquinho, sua voz continuou grossa por conta das lágrimas.

Eu gargalhei. "Se você diz eu acredito. Hmmmm, queria que em Louisiana fosse um pouco mais frio, assim poderia usá-lo para você com mais freqüência."

"Eu posso abaixar a temperatura do ar-condicionado do apartamento." Ela brincou parecendo séria. Eu ri mais um pouco. Eu cuidadosamente alisei seu queixo, as bochechas e fui até sua testa, sentindo nos meus dedos sua pele lisa. Ela removeu meu casaco atirando-o perto do dela.

Ela pegou minha mão me levando para algum lugar. As costas do meu joelho bateram em uma coisa e me sentei lentamente, puxando Bella pra cima de mim. Aprofundamos nosso beijo, apaixonadamente. Eu sentia o meu coração bater forte como se fosse sair do meu peito.

Eu encontrei a barra da camisa de Bella e puxei sobre a cabeça dela. Encontrei outra camisa, de botões. Eu tentei abrir com cuidado, tentando não rasgar a blusa de tanta frustração. Grunhi quando senti outra camisa por baixo. "Com quantas camadas de roupa você se vestiu?"

"Voce já está acostumado." Ela reclamou. "Eu estou me protejendo do frio."

Eu ri. "Sim, mas não estamos numa estação de esqui ou coisa assim."

"Você realmente quer continuar me aborrecendo ou prefere tirar minha roupa?" Ela murmurou me dando um tapinha.

"Hmmm, apesar de gostar quando você fica com raiva ..." disse retirando - finalmente - a última peça. "_Isso_ é bem melhor."

Ela riu e retirou a minha camisa. Abracei-a e ela suspirou enquanto arrastava suas unhas no meu peito nu. Ela me empurrou deitando por cima do meu corpo, e percebi pelo formato do móvel que estávamos no sofá. Ela me beijou suavemente, o seu cabelo macio fazendo cócegas nas minhas bochechas.

Ela continuou com a sessão de beijos descendo pelo meu peito e indo tão para baixo até que eu não mais sentir seu peso sobre mim. Ela descalçou minhas botas, o mais rápido possível. Ela rastejou de volta ao meu corpo, sua testa repousando um pouco acima do meu umbigo. Ela beijou-o lentamente, enquanto retirava sensualmente a calça e a boxers do meu corpo.

**BPOV**

Ele estava incrivelmente lindo e completamente nu no sofá. Eu rapidamente joguei fora do resto das minhas roupas para que eu pudesse me aconchegar em sua cintura novamente. Me inclinei sobre ele ouvindo-o gemer roucamente quando sentiu meus seios encostando em seu peito. Eu retirei seus óculos e coloquei-os na mesa ao lado do sofá.

"Eu queria que você não usasse esses óculos o tempo todo." Admiti. "Você tem olhos lindos. Eu gosto de vê-los."

"Se você quiser eu não vou mais usá-los quando estivermos sozinhos." Sua mão repousava na minha bochecha, acariciando-a com os seus longos dedos.

Eu avancei rapidamente para beijá-lo, mostrando o quanto eu amei essa idéia. Devorei sua boca, saboreando a doçura que eu sempre encontraria lá. Seus dedos se retorciam em meu cabelo, mantendo meus lábios firmes junto aos dele. Então eu me abaixei _o_ sentindo _entrar_ um pouquinho em mim. Ele gemeu alto na minha boca e eu não pude conter um sorriso.

Me afastei de sua boca para que eu pudesse me sentar completamente sobre _ele_. Eu encaixei meus quadris aos dele, rebolando um pouco quando me sentir _preenchida._ Notei o quanto ele jogou sua cabeça para trás tamanho o prazer. Sua mão começou a apertar o braço do sofá, como se ele dependesse disso para não explodir. Esse movimento fez todos os músculos em seu peito ficarem deliciosamente enaltecidos.

Eu peguei sua outra mão que estava em minha cintura e coloquei no meu seio. Ele imediatamente começou a massagear o mamilo instrumecido, mordendo seus lábios o tempo todo. Sentia-me sortuda ao poder vê-lo assim, estarmos assim conectados. Ele era lindo, um Deus grego esquecido.

"Meu Deus, Bella, talvez seja até bom eu não poder te ver agora..."

O comentário me surpreendeu e eu parei meus movimentos. "Porquê?"

Ambas as mãos foram para meus quadris e cuidadosamente ele girou, se deitando por cima de mim. Ele baixou a sua boca e sussurrou ao meu ouvido. _"Porque, eu acho que não iria durar muito tempo vendo seus belos seios subindo e descendo enquanto eu me enterro dentro de você."_

Ele me penetrou de uma só vez enquanto dizia essas palavras deixando-me completamente louca. Eu gemi seu nome em voz alta, arqueando minhas costas em direção a ele, mas ele parecia não se importar com meus movimentos. Ele se movia cada vez mais e mais rápido, investindo pesado no meu corpo frágil.

"Edward, por favor ... por favor. " Eu gemia implorando.

"O que Bella?" Ele perguntou, continuando o seu ritmo acelerado. Eu senti uma pressão forte no meu baixo ventre, tamanho o prazer que eu sentia "Diga-me o que você quer".

Minhas unhas cravaram em suas costas, demostrando o sinal da minha frustração. Aquilo era muito, mas muito bom, apesar de estar um pouquinho dolorido. Minhas pernas se torceram no seu quadril, num esforço para ficar o mais colada possível nele. "Por favor ..." Eu gritei.

"Eu não leio mentes Bella." Ele brincou comigo outra vez. Eu podia sentir seu sorriso contra a minha carne.

"Pare de me provocar..." Eu pedi suavemente. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava se divertindo muito com isso.

"Eu estou te provocando?" ele falou fingindo estar surpreso. "Como eu estou provocando você?"

" Edward, eu _preciso_ de você! Ago ... ra ... Grrr ... " Eu gaguejei e corei num tom violento de vermelho. Fiquei completamente frustrada. Tomei uma respiração profunda tentando me acalmar, mas esse esforço foi em vão com aquele nosso contato tão grande.

"Bella, eu também preciso de você ." Ele disse dessa vez sério. Ele baixou sua boca e me beijou profundamente. Sua mão escorregou entre em nossos corpos procurando _aquele ponto_ muito sensível friccionando-o cada vez mais rápido. Toda a pressão no meu baixo ventre finalmente bateu em cheio enquanto eu sentia chegando ao paraíso. Meu corpo todo tremia com meu clímax. Edward gemeu uma última vez em voz alta e senti ele me encher ao alcançar seu orgasmo.

Ficamos respirando ofegantes durante um bom tempo até que finalmente ele saiu de dentro de mim. Eu reclamei um pouquinho me sentindo _vazia_. Ele rolou para o lado e me puxou pra cima dele. Repousei meu rosto no seu peito duro, ouvindo as batidas musicais de seu coração. Ele suavemente esfregava minha costas com suas mãos grandes e fortes . Ele ficou o tempo toda fazendo isso até eu me senti completamente relaxada.

Seu peito era meu travesseiro e as batidas de seu coração eram a minha canção de ninar. Edward era meu conforto e minha casa. "Eu nunca vou amar ninguém do jeito que eu te amo." Eu lhe disse antes de cair num sono profundo.

* * *

_Música do show - _http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v=ZmbHP6FUm9A _When I'm Gone do Three Doors Down_


	28. Chapter 28

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a Lili e eu esperamos que todo mundo esteja bem e longe de áreas de risco com essas chuvas.  


* * *

**

**Capítulo XXVIII**

**BPOV  
**

De repente, me levantei, O local estava completamente escuro e eu estava nua. Levei um minuto para me lembrar onde estava e o que tinha acontecido. Sorri comigo mesma e olhei para o lado para ver se Edward estava na cama comigo. Eu tateei o colchão um pouco até perceber que ele não estava ali. Enrolei o lençol ao redor do meu corpo e sai de cima da cama.

"Edward?" Perguntei calmamente.

Ele não respondeu, e isso começou a me preocupar. "Edward, cadê você?" Eu falei um pouco mais alto.

Edward me agarrou pela costas e de início tomei um belo susto pra logo depois começar a rir. Me virei em seu abraço e dei um beijinho no seu ombro. Ele tinha um sorriso enorme em seu rosto e respondeu brincalhão. "Aqui!"

"Putz , você me assustou pra caramba agora!" Eu dei um tapinha nele que começou a rir novamente.

"Ah, me desculpe. Não foi minha intenção." Ele fez biquinho mas, mas a expressão do rosto dele me dizia _exatamente o contrário._

"Sim, você teve a intenção sim!" Eu falei. Estava brincando, mas não queria deixar ele se safar tão fácil assim.

"Tudo bem ... talvez um pouquinho! Mas, de todo jeito, você se assusta muito facil." Ele passou os dedos no meu rosto para _ver_ se realmente estava zangada. Eu juntei meus lábios fazendo um muxoxo e então ele suspirou." Por favor, me desculpe..." Ele disse mais sério.

"Eu não sei, Edward, você realmente me assustou..." Eu disse meio sarcástica. Ele parou seu toque nos meus lábios que estavam tremendo, tentando mostrar o sorriso que eu tentava esconder.

Ele decidiu de vez entrar na brincadeira. Caiu de joelhos aos meus pés, agarrando minha cintura e dizendo: "Por favor, Isabella, estou implorando o seu perdão..." Ele esfregava seu nariz na minha barriga, fazendo que eu sentisse seu hálito quente, mesmo através do lençol.

Quando eu ia abrir a boca pra dizer alguma coisa meu estômago rosnou alto e Edward gargalhou.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, Tá certo então. Eu acho que te perdôo..." Eu brinquei. "Mas, você precisa me arrumar algo para comer."

"Bem, isso é fácil. Eu pedi pizza pra nós e deve chegar aqui a qualquer minuto." Ele se levantou e eu percebi que ele estava vestindo suas calças.

Eu olhei para o relógio que marcava duas horas da manhã. "Você encomendou pizza a essa hora?"

"Sim. Tem lugares 24hs por aqui sabia? Além disso, eu queria que você experimentasse uma pizza _a la _Chicago." Disse rindo. Ele puxou-me para o sofá e me colocou em seu colo.

"Espere, não deveríamos ir pra casa? Seus pais não vão se preocupar?"

"Já liguei pra eles e disse que decidimos ficar por aqui nessa noite."

Eu corei furiosamente. "O que eles disseram?"

"Minha mãe disse: 'Aproveitem a noite e usem camisinha'." Ele riu de si mesmo imitando a voz de Esme.

Eu estava completamente mortificada. "Sua mãe vai pensar que eu sou uma vadia ou algo assim!"

"Bella, eu acho que você nunca seria vista dessa forma pela mamãe. Se nosso amor acabasse - _o que é impossivel_ - acho que ela ia me renegar e te adotaria." Ele falou enquanto remexia uma mecha do cabelo.

Eu ri um pouquinho. "Eu gosto muito da sua mãe. E do seu pai também."

Houve uma batida e ele me colocou com cuidado no sofá. Envolvi o lençol mais apertado em meu corpo quando ele abriu a porta. Percebi que ele já tinha separado o dinheiro. Eu me senti culpada por não ajudar a pagar outra vez, só que agora eu estava morrendo de vergonha de ir até lá para reclamar.

"Olá, foi daqui que pediram uma pizza extra grande de calabresa, cogumelos e bacon e uma garrafa de coca?" Perguntou o homem, vasculhando com os olhos, o quarto. Eu corei quando ele parou seus olhos em mim. Agradeci aos céus por Edward não poder vê-lo, porque com certeza ele teria matado o entregador. _Ou, talvez ele fosse mesmo mata-lo, de qualquer jeito._

Edward entregou o dinheiro ríspido, tomando a pizza e o refrigerante das mãos dele. O homem ficou parado durante um tempo antes de sair definitivamente. Assim que a porta fechou, fui ajudá-lo a pegar as coisas. Eu levei o refrigerante agarrando a garrafa ao meu peito.

"Sabe, as pessoas não deviam comer a minha namorada com os olhos, mesmo que ela esteja usando somente um lençol..." Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

"Não import... Peraí... Como você sabia???"

"Por favor, ele é homem e teria que tá morto pra não ficar olhando pra você." Ele disse rindo. "Espero que ele não tenha feito nenhuma gracinha."

Rolei olhos enquanto ele falava brincando. Ele parecia tão leve. Servi dois copos de refrigerante antes de me sentar no sofá. Edward tinha arrastado a mesa de centro mais pra perto para que pudessemos comer ali. Ele levantou a tampa da pizza e minha mandíbula caiu.

"Minha nossa, essa coisa é enorme. Acho que não vou poder comer tudo isso." Eu me queixei.

"Dúvido. Eu te garanto... Este restaurante tem a melhor pizza da cidade." Ele me ofereceu uma fatia. Honestamente, teria sido bem mais fácil comer com ajuda de um prato e de um garfo.

**EPOV**

Bella murmurava e gemia baixinho aproveitando o sabor da pizza, o que me fez ficar feliz e com ciúmes ao mesmo tempo. Achei que somente eu conseguia produzir esses sons dela, não um pedaço de pizza.

Eu não quis fazer medo a Bella antes, sinceramente não. Eu só queria segurá-la perto de mim, mas quando ela gritou e pulou eu não pude resistir a intenção de provoca-la.

Por alguma razão, eu me sentia leve. Talvez era porque eu soubesse que meu futuro com ela estava seguro. Ok, eu _ainda_ não tinha lhe pedido, mas sabia que ela me amava, e nada mais importava. Isso já bastava pra mim.

Eu não estava mentindo quando eu lhe disse sobre o que meus pais achavam dela. Que dizer, só brinquei na parte da rejeição - eu acho. Mas eles estavam irremediavelmente apaixonados por Bella, assim como eu. Ela era uma menina maravilhosa. Quem não a amaria?

Quando ouvi a respiração pesada do entregador de pizza eu rosnei internamente. Logo de início fiquei irritado, mas depois alguma outra emoção veio junto: Orgulho**.** Ele desejava minha namorada mas **nunca** a teria. Eu seria o único na vida dela.

A minha _lady_ só conseguiu comer uma única fatia - apesar que devo admitir que ela era bem grande. Bella começou a zoar da minha cara quando eu terminei a minha quarta fatia. "Você vai engordar!"

"Não." Eu respondi. "Só estou guardando energia. Geralmente _você acaba comigo._"

"Ah, me desculpe. Talvez eu devesse parar de... " Ela deixou suas palavras no ar.

Não resisti e comecei a rir. Me inclinei na direção dela, tirando um gemido de prazer quando eu comecei a beijar e mordiscar em seu pescoço delicado. "Não, não pare, porque eu mesmo não _consigo_ parar..."

Eu a carreguei nos meus braços levando-a para cama pela segunda vez esta noite. Desta vez eu queria que ela dormisse mais um pouco - mas não sem antes demostrar o quanto eu a amava, mais uma vez.

**BPOV**

A luz entrava por entre as cortinas e eu grunhi irritada. Virei de lado, para cobrir meus olhos da claridade, mas quando fiz isso vi Edward. Ele estava deitado de bruços, com o rosto virado pra mim. Ele ainda estava dormindo profundamente, o seu belo cabelo castanho avermelhado estava completamente despenteado com mechas para todas as direções. Eu ri ao me lembrar de como ele ficou desse jeito.

Sinceramente, eu ficaria surpresa se pudesse andar hoje. Nós não tínhamos feito amor há mais de uma semana. Quer dizer, exceto pela Véspera de Natal, mas ainda assim eu fui a única que tive um orgasmo. Acho que ele tinha guardado toda suas frustrações sexuais da semana e descontou tudo _em cima de __mim_ na noite passada. Quatro vezes.

Saí da cama para a área que parecia uma sala. Nossas roupas estavam espalhadas pelo local. Eu decidi apanhá-las para que Edward não tropeçasse nelas. Coloquei tudo no braço da cadeira. O último item que peguei foi a jaqueta de couro de Edward.

O casaco era enorme e suave ao toque. Tinha o cheiro dele, doce e delicioso. Eu vesti o casaco em volta do meu corpo nu. Foi parar nos meus joelhos e eu tive dificuldade para encontrar as minhas mãos nas mangas compridas. Ajustei o casaco ao meu redor, trazendo o colarinho para o meu nariz e respirei profundamente. Algo bateu no meu quadril. A curiosidade me invadiu e deixei minha mão ir até o bolso.

Pensei que fosse o seu celular ou qualquer coisa assim, mas o que eu tirei me surpreendeu. Era uma caixinha de veludo preto. Eu abri-a lentamente e quando vi o que tinha dentro engasguei. Dentro havia um anel. Era lindo, e parecia ser antigo. Tinha uma safira azul rodeada por outros pequenos diamantes. Não sei por que eu tirei-o da caixa para colocá-lo em meu dedo. É, se encaixava perfeitamente.

_Será que era o que eu estava pensando? Ele realmente ia me pedir em casamento? Qual seria a minha resposta? Eu estava pronta para isso?_

Mordi meu lábio e olhei pro belo anel. Talvez eu estivesse me preocupando sem motivos. Talvez isso fosse outro presente de Natal, somente isso. Mesmo sendo _caro demais._ Se fosse isso, acho que não poderia aceitá-lo, mesmo que eu tivesse adorado.

Eu suspirei fortemente e coloquei o anel de volta na caixa.

"Bella, amor?" Sua voz grossa me chamou. Rapidamente fechei a caixa e joguei de volta no bolso. Tirei sua jaqueta de meu corpo e coloquei-a onde estava o resto das roupas. "O que você está fazendo?" Ele perguntou da porta do quarto. Ele estava completamente nu, com um doce sorriso no seu lindo rosto.

"Só pegando as roupas." Eu disse sinceramente. Fui até ele e embrulhei meus braços ao redor de sua cintura. Suas mãos alisavam meu corpo, certificando-se de que eu ainda estava completamente nua.

"Mmmmmm, ainda é muito cedo pra isso. Porque não voltamos pra cama?" Ele beijou minha testa levemente. Mas encostado ao meu ventre ele me mostrava a _razão exata_ para que eu voltasse para o quarto.

"Por que não tomamos um banho e depois, vamos comer?" Eu rebati.

"Se é o que você quer..." ele suspirou divertido. Seus dedos enrolaram em meu cabelo me puxando mais pra perto. Ele beijou-me profundamente nos lábios, mas deixando suas mãos apertarem de leve meu bumbum. "Eu te amo." Ele sussurrou quando se afastou.

"Eu também." Eu disse deixando meus dedos passearem por sua bochecha. Ele pegou meu pulso e deu um beijo na palma da minha mão.

O banho foi longo e muito agradavel. Não me espantaria se tivessemos usado toda água quente do hotel. Eu estava tão enrugada quanto uma ameixa seca, quando sai. Vestimos nossas roupas da noite anterior.

"Bella, meu anjo, você gostaria de ir ao cais _Navy _comigo?" Ele perguntou enquanto me ajudava a colocar o casaco.

"O que é isso?"

"Não sei se você notou, mas tem uma roda gigante aqui em Chigago. Aparentemente, você não pode deixar de ir lá. E ela fica no cais _Navy_."

Ele colocou seua óculos pela primeira vez em catorze horas. Eu, infelizmente, suspirei mas fiquei na ponta dos pés para beijar seus lábios. "Isso parece divertido." Eu tentei dizer alegremente.

**EPOV**

"O que foi?"

"Só vou sentir falta de olhar em seus olhos." Ela admitiu com sinceridade para mim.

Eu suspirei e retirei a armação, colocando-os no meu bolso. "Melhor?"

"Eu não quero que você fique desconfortável por minha causa."

"E eu não quero que você fique triste por minha causa." Contrariei.

Ela tirou os óculos do meu bolso e devolveu-os ao meu rosto. Suas mãos repousavam em minhas bochechas enquanto ela dizia. "A ausência as vezes faz bem ao coração. Além do mais, eu só tenho que esperar até mais tarde, certo?"

Eu sorri para seu gesto doce e abaixei meus lábios a sua testa.

Pegamos um táxi para o cais. Estávamos bem agasalhados, mas hoje estava muito frio. Porém, o vento gelado não foi tão ruim assim, já que nós caminhávamos abraçados lado a lado. Bella soltava vários _"ohs"_ e _"minha nossa"_ admirada com o que via. Fiquei feliz de percebe-la tão encantada.

"Podemos ir a roda gigante?" Ela pediu tímida.

"Seu desejo é uma ordem." Disse-lhe sorrindo. Ela deu um tapa na minha nuca, mas me puxou apressada para o passeio.

Nós éramos os únicos no brinquedo e fiquei muito agradecido por isso. Tinha certeza que a vista da cidade e do lago daqui de cima era incrível. Bella se aconchegou ao meu lado, descansando a cabeça no meu ombro e com sua mão na minha barriga.

"Isso é lindo Edward. Estou tão feliz de ter vindo pra Chicago com você. "

Eu aspirei o perfume de seus cabelos e beijei-a na bochecha carinhosamente. "Estou feliz por você estar aqui, também."

"Eu queria ficar assim para sempre." Ela disse suspirando feliz.

"Você sabe, nós poderiamos, se você quisesse. Podíamos nos mudar pra cá e comprar um flat. Iríamos fazer faculdade aqui mesmo. Eu gosto da Century, mas tê-la aqui comigo e perto da minha família seria perfeito." Falei esfrengando meus dedos no seu cabelo.

"Quem sabe depois da faculdade. Acha que nosso grupinho viria conosco? Alice morreria com tantos shoppings. Jasper ia adorar todas as bibliotecas. Rosalie ficaria feliz só por morar numa cidade maior. Shreveport é pequena demais para ela. E, bem, Emmett seguiria a Rose pra qualquer lugar." Ela falou empolgada com a idéia.

"Bem, se cada casal tiver seu próprio apartamento, por mim tudo bem." Eu brinquei.

"Obrigada. Obrigada por me trazer aqui. Por me dar a chance de conhecer coisas novas. Estou adorando tudo. Você é um cara perfeito, sabia? Um dia... " Ela parou, parecendo pensar bem nas suas palavras que ia dizer. Ela balançou a cabeça, e eu senti esse movimento no meu peito.

"Um dia o quê?" Perguntei.

"Esquece." Ela tentou se afastar, mas eu impedi.

"O que foi Bella?" Perguntei-lhe com firmeza.

"Você nunca achou que nosso relacionamento está indo rápido demais?" Ela perguntou triste.

"Não. Realmente não. Mas, não era isso que você ia dizer... O que é?" Eu pressionei mais um pouco. Ela reclamou baixinho e desta vez eu deixei ela sair do meu abraço. "Bella, você acha que estamos indo rápido demais?"

"Um pouco." Ela admitiu calmamente. Ela soava como se estivesse prestes a chorar. Eu a puxei pra mim novamente.

"Bella, se você não estiver bem com isso, podemos ir mais devagar. Eu só quero que você seja feliz. Eu ficarei ao seu lado, sempre." Tentei esconder a verdade. Eu não queria assustá-la ainda mais.

"Sério?"

"Claro que sim bobinha! Eu não vou fugir. Cada coisa no seu tempo, amor. Se você acha que nós devemos ir mais devagar, vamos devagar. Se você quer correr pra Las Vegas e se casar com _cover_ do Elvis... "

Ela riu e apertou sua testa no meu peito. "Não, Vegas _ainda_ não." Tirei minhas mão do meu casaco e coloquei ela no meu colo. "Só quero que as coisas fiquem do jeito que estão por um tempo. Está bem?"

Eu assenti e beijei o topo da cabeça dela.

Ela descobriu que eu queria pedi-la em casamento? Será que minha mãe ou meu pai deixaram escapar alguma coisa ou isso já estava escrito na minha cara? Estava claro que ela estava tentando não magoar os meus sentimentos ao dizer isso. É óbvio que fiquei um pouquinho triste, entretanto fiquei mas calmo por uma coisa: Ela não tinha dito não. Disse _agora não_. Eu até entendia. Só estávamos juntos a alguns meses. Mas independente de qualquer coisa. _Eu ia passar o resto da minha vida com esta garota._ Só precisava que ela estivesse pronta para pra isso.

Eu podia compreender a sua relutância em relação a casar. Seus pais foram um péssimo exemplo na vida dela. Já eu, fui criado por pais que se amavam profundamente. Eles se apaixonaram e se casaram tão rapido que isso parecia normal pra mim. A maioria das pessoas condenam casamentos imediatos. Tenho que admitir que eu era exeção a essa regra.

Quando descemos do brinquedo, arrastei Bella para onde conseguia escutar uma melodia infantil tocando. "Pra onde vamos?" Ela riu tropeçando.

"Se você pode ir numa roda gigante, pode muito bem ir num carrossel." Eu brinquei.

Ela riu ainda mais alto, mas veio comigo. Eu a ajudei a subir num dos cavalos e fiquei de pé ao seu lado enquanto o brinquedo começava a girar.

"Você não vai montar num deles?" Ela perguntou.

"Não..." Eu ri.

"Sabe?" Ela disse. Senti seu corpo mais próximo do meu, sua boca a milímetros da minha orelha. "Eu acho que você prefere que _eu monte em você._"

Eu joguei minha cabeça rindo alto. "Você é uma safada, Senhorita Swan."

Ela riu. "Bem, estou surpreso pelo fato de você conseguir andar, Sr. Cullen."

"Ah é?! Por que?"

"Você não se machucou com todos os nossos ... exercícios da noite passada?" Eu só podia imaginar o corar sobre suas bochechas quando ela disse isso. Cheguei até erguer minha mão para sentir o calor. Eu ri comigo mesmo.

"Esqueceu que eu corro pelo menos quatro vezes por semana ao invés de seguir seu exemplo de sedentarismo?"

"Sim, mas isso não é desculpa. Acho que já é normal pra você ser bom em tudo..." Ela murmurou.

"Eu não sou bom em tudo ..." Eu parei um pouquinho e alarguei meu sorriso. "Peraí, quer dizer você acabou de dizer que eu _sou bom de cama_?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" Ela gritou dando um tapa no meu ombro. Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás, rindo outra vez e ela grunhiu ao meu lado. "Você é tão mal. Pare com isso."

"Ok, ok ... Eu vou ser bonzinho." Eu fiz um biquinho. "Mas, só porque você mandou. Agora vem, vamos pegar nosso almoço."

**BPOV**

Fiquei mais tranquila quando Edward percebeu minha pequena dica sobre o casamento. Ele não pareceu perturbado com isso. Eu não queria que ele me interpretasse mal. Eu **quero** casar com ele. E realmente irei fazer isso. Só que não agora. Eu pensei que ele fosse ficar deprimido ou no mínino chateado, mas ele de fato parecia muito alegre, num estado de espírito exultante que me contagiava.

Me perguntei internamente desde quando ele tinha o anel e o que estava planejando fazer pra me entregá-lo. E como ele nunca faz nada pela metade... podia imaginar o que podia vir disso.

Eu sentei no colo dele, no McDonald's mais barulhento que eu já vi. Eu mordia um McChicken enquanto via as crianças brincarem com coisas diferentes e assitirem um desenho animado na TV. "Não seria melhor se eles vissem o Mickey no conforto de suas casas, não?" Perguntei.

Ele gargalhou. "Talvez, mas todos os _fast foods_ daqui são assim. Vir pra cá é melhor do que ficar em casa, eu acho."

Eu lhe dei um pouquinho de fritas e ele divertidamente mordeu meus dedos. "Edward, você ja pensou no que vamos fazer no Ano Novo?"

"Um pouco. Por quê?"

"Quais são os planos de seus pais? Não tem mais festas, né?" Eu perguntei receosa. Acho que não aguentaria outro encontro com a Tanya.

"Eles vão pra uma festa na casa de uns amigos. E geralmente ficam hospedados no _Drake_ ou algo assim. Por quê?"

"Podemos ficar em casa apenas de pijamas de novo?" Eu perguntei mordendo meus lábios. Eu não queria estragar seus planos, se ele ja tivesse algum.

"Você não quer ir ver os fogos de artifício ou qualquer outra coisa?" Ele perguntou surpreso.

Eu me inclinei para me aproximar dele. Eu corei num tom de carmesim só com o que eu estava pensando em falar - "Eu quero estar fazendo amor com você na hora da virada."

"Hmmm, acho que essa é a forma _perfeita_ pra se terminar e começar um novo ano."

* * *

_Giiiiiiiiiiirls!_

_Desculpem a demora gente, mas com esse troço de chuva as vezes não tem luz, as vezes não tem telefone... tá foda de conectar. Mas taí cap novinho.. vou tentar pôr o próximo ainda essa semana ok?_

_Agora todo mundo clicado no verdinho. Um, dois três e..... JÁ!  
_


	29. Chapter 29

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a Lili e eu ficamos chocadinhas com certos preços de certos champagnes...  


* * *

**

**Capítulo XXIX**

**EPOV  
**

"Ei, vocês dois. Feliz Ano Novo! Nos vemos amanhã." – meu pai disse. Eu podia ouvir o sorriso nas palavras dele.

"Pra vocês também." – eu falei enquanto minha mãe me dava um abraço apertado.

"Eu deixei uma coisinha pra vocês na geladeira." – minha mãe disse me soltando e abraçando Bella.

Assim que ouvi a porta fechar puxei Bella para um beijo apaixonado. Ela se derreteu nos meus braços. Corri minhas mãos pelo seu corpo por cima do pijama de seda. O pijama que dei a ela de Natal. "Hmmm... eu estava me perguntando quando você ia usar meu presente."

"Você gostou?"

"É muito macio. Mas nada comparado a sua pele... nua..." – falei beijando seu pescoço. "Mas está bom... por enquanto" – falei beijando de novo seus lábios.

"Edward... você está tentando me seduzir?" – ela falou com uma voz sexy.

"Sempre, meu amor..." – eu falei com a boca em seu pescoço, baixando as mãos para fazer cosquinhas.

Ela riu e me puxou pelo braço – "Vamos procurar algo pra comer, sim?"

Ao chegarmos na cozinha ela me perguntou docemente – "O que você quer comer?"

"Você não precisa cozinhar, podemos pedir alguma coisa." – eram 6 da tarde, talvez demorasse um pouco, mas nada insuportável.

"Não... Você me mima demais. E outra... eu pensei que você gostava da minha comida."

"E eu gosto." – me apressei em dizer. Eu a levei pra sair nos últimos dias. Me admira ela ter feito todos esses programas sem reclamar do quanto eu estava gastando com ela. Mas também não ia discutir. Eu de fato gostava da comida dela.

Ela abriu a geladeira. Ouvi algumas coisas sendo retiradas e posicionadas na bancada da pia – "Hmm.. nós temos os ingredientes para macarrão e almôndegas. O que você acha?"

Caminhei até ela, abraçando-a por trás – "Eu amaria qualquer coisa que você fizesse, mas macarrão com almôndegas soa especialmente delicioso."

Me sentei na bancada e fiquei ouvindo-a trabalhar. Prestei atenção nos seus movimentos. O som do pijama conforme ela se movimentava. A água batendo no fundo da panela, o quebrar dos ovos. Eu tentei _acompanhar_ suas ações sem ter que perguntar o que ela fazia. Obviamente era uma idéia mais fácil dita do que feita. Mas eu já tinha certa experiência. Sempre fiz companhia a minha mãe na cozinha, para tentar adivinhar o que ela estava fazendo. De alguma forma Bella lembrava minha mãe. De uma maneira boa, claro.

"Ugh, amor.. toma.. preciso da sua força masculina." – ela falou me passando alguma coisa. Soltei uma risada ao perceber do que se tratava e abri um pote. Entreguei-o aberto. Ao sentir o objeto fugir de minhas mãos, peguei a tampa e lambi.

"Hmmm.. molho de tomate." – falei, lambendo os lábios. Passei o dedo na tampa e levei-o a minha boca sugando o resto do molho. E então ouvi Bella, com uma voz sexy, sussurrando com um suspiro no final – "Bom em tudo.. meu _Deus_."

"A sua opinião não conta.." – falei com um sorriso no canto da boca.

"Claro que conta. Eu sei que não deveria por eu gostar de você, mas Céus! Você é lindo, inteligente, forte, doce, sexy... você poderia até ressuscitar uma mulher morta com seu charme."

"Ei, primeiro: você é a única que acha tudo isso de mim." – falando isso eu balancei a cabeça – "Segundo.. eu não sou fã de necrofilia não..."

"Bom saber." – ela riu e veio me dar um selinho

"Então é assim que vai ser... quando morarmos juntos?" – perguntei casualmente.

"Morarmos juntos? O que você quer dizer com isso?" – ela disse parando tudo o que estava fazendo.

"Você não pensou nisso? Poderíamos fazer um cantinho nosso. No verão, talvez...?"

"Eu não tenho grana pra isso, Edward. E eu não quero que você compre uma casa. Não seria nossa, seria sua. E eu não acho que ficaria confortável numa situação dessas."

"Bella, o que é meu é seu. Você já devia ter entendido isso. E eu vou colocar os nossos nomes na escritura. Assim será nosso." – eu assegurei.

"Só porque o meu nome está na escritura não quer dizer que seja meu, Edward."

"Claro que será, Bella. Além do mais, se eu comprar uma casa e você não estiver lá comigo não será meu lar, meu refúgio. Será apenas um lugar com uma cama." – e com essas palavras tateei a bancada procurando as mãos de Bella e puxei-a para o meio das minhas pernas – "Bella eu entendo que você queira levar as coisas mais devagar. Não estou pedindo para nos mudarmos amanhã. Eu só queria começar a falar sobre isso. Meu futuro é você. Não importa o que aconteça, você é a mulher que _eu quero_ do meu lado, você sabe disso, né?"

"Sei, assim como eu espero que você saiba que é você que eu quero do meu lado. Sempre." – ela então respirou fundo – "Tudo bem. Vamos voltar a falar sobre depois do Ano Novo, ok?" – e então beijou meu pescoço.

"Bella –" eu fiz uma pausa "– é tão ruim assim eu cuidar de você dessa forma? Te dando coisas, quero dizer. Eu não me sinto capaz de cuidar de você de outras formas." – falei, minhas últimas palavras desaparecendo.

"São as coisas que você me dá, sem gastar um único centavo que eu mais gosto." – ela falou carinhando minha bochecha.

E então ela voltou ao que estava fazendo. Eu não consegui identificar o que, mas fazia um barulho _muito_ estranho e engraçado. – "O que você está fazendo?"

"Modelando as almôndegas." – ela respondeu.

Deixei-a trabalhar e fiquei curtindo os sons que ela fazia. Os passos com os pés nus pela cozinha me fez sorrir. Eu estava confortável e muito feliz, diga-se de passagem.

Até que eu ouvi um barulho de uma panela caindo no chão.

"Ooooh.. aaai. Merda! Aaaai. Puta que pa –. Aaaaah!" – Bella começou a chorar.

**BPOV**

Eu não comia a _la italiana_ há um tempinho. Ao ver os ingredientes necessários a disposição não resisti a idéia. Era relaxante ficar na cozinha com Edward me _vigiando_.

Eu fiquei meio assustada com a história de morarmos juntos. Honestamente? Eu já tinha pensado no assunto. Mas eu não queria abusar dele ou do dinheiro dele. Não importa o quanto eu quisesse acordar todos os dias da minha vida nos braços dele.

Essa era a última coisa que eu faria na minha vida, abusar dele. Mas acabamos decidindo por conversar sobre quando voltássemos para Shreveport. Mais uma coisa para fazermos ao chegar lá. Talvez se eu conseguisse um emprego poderia dividir as prestações ou poderíamos tentar alugar algo.

Eu peguei as almôndegas e me encaminhei para o fogão onde o molho de tomate já estava fervendo na panela. Comecei a jogar as bolinhas cruas, uma a uma, para cozinhar no molho. Na última almôndega o molho deu uma fervida a mais, borbulhando. Uma borbulha do molho estourou e pingou na minha mão. Estava incrivelmente quente.

"Ooooh.. aaai. Merda! Aaaai. Puta que –. Aaaaah!" – eu não consegui segurar as lágrimas nos olhos.

Edward pulou da bancada e veio até o fogão – "O que aconteceu?"

"E-eu m-me quei-queimei.' – eu falava entre soluços. Ardia demais.

"**Isabella**, eu preciso que você preste bastante atenção agora. Eu preciso que você descreva exatamente onde você se queimou e qual tamanho da queimadura, ok? Você consegue fazer isso, meu amor?" – ele disse me abraçando me levando até a pia.

Ele abriu a torneira fria e colocou minha mão debaixo da água corrente.

Eu respirei fundo ouvindo as instruções dele. Eu não estava conseguindo pensar direito por causa da dor da queimadura. "Foi no meu pulso direito. Bem no encontro do meu braço com a minha mão, na parte de dentro. Abaixo do meu dedão. Eu não sei o tamanho... uma moeda de 25 centavos, acho.

"Ok. Boa garota. Vem comigo." – ele levantou a manga da minha camisa e enquanto eu falava onde estava queimado ele direcionava a água no meu pulso. Ele deixou a água correr por um tempinho, aliviando a dor.

Eu estava soluçando com uma criança, mordendo o lábio, tentando conter o choro.  
Finalmente ele fechou a torneira e pegou um pano de prato que ficava pendurado ao lado da pia e secou meu braço delicadamente, mal encostando onde estava queimado.

"Ainda arde?"

"Um pouquinho, sim." – eu ainda soluçava.

Ele levantou meu pulso e levou até uns centímetros de sua boca e começou a assoprar de leve – "Está melhorando?"

"Sim..."

"Bom, vamos ver..." – ele então soltou meu pulso e colocou as mãos nas minhas coxas, me levantando e me sentando na bancada, onde ele estava. Ele foi até um outro armário e puxou uma pomada, gaze e esparadrapo. Ele então passou os dedos na pomada, lendo o aviso em braile. Ao dar-se por satisfeito com a informação, ele fechou o armário e caminhou na minha direção. "... ok, me dá o seu pulso de novo, meu amor."

Eu coloquei o pulso pra frente, com a queimadura para cima. Ele tirou a tampa da pomada com o dente e desceu o dedo no meu dedão até chegar perto da queimadura, eu dei um pulo ao sentir a área sensível. Ele rapidamente passou um pouco da pomada perto da área e depois começou a massagear o creme pela queimadura de uma maneira tão gentil que eu não mais senti dor. Somente uma leve ardência. Com isso ele colocou a gaze em cima do machucado e passou dois pedaços de esparadrapo na gaze.

Eu estava chocada. Ele tomou conta da situação me fazendo sentir perfeitamente segura – "Como você fez isso?" – perguntei com cuidado para que ele não se ofendesse.

"Fiz o quê?" – ele perguntou enquanto lava as mãos.

"Isso..." – eu balancei o pulso na frente dele antes de perceber o quão estúpida minha ação foi – "Quero dizer, cuidou da queimadura."

"Bella, meu pai é médico. Eu aprendi uma coisinha ou outra. Além do que, quando eu aprendi a cozinhar eu me queimei. E me queimei muito. Então já tenho um pouco de prática nessas situações." – ele falou com um sorriso angelical lindo.

"Você está tão enganado." – eu soltei antes de conseguir segurar as palavras na minha boca.

"Sobre...?" – ele quebrou o pescoço de lado, com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

"Você diz que não consegue tomar conta de mim. Que não é capaz de cuidar de mim. Edward você não tem idéia de como você está errado..."

"Bella, eu –"

Eu o cortei com um beijo antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Eu estava certa e ele sabia disso. Ele só era teimoso feito uma mula e às vezes parece que gostava de ser assim. Mas eu não deixaria. Não a esse respeito. Nunca mais. Essa não foi a primeira vez que ele cuidou de mim esplendidamente bem. Melhor do que eu faria, para ser sincera.

**EPOV**

Eu fiquei ali, entre as pernas dela, em completo choque. Ela não precisa de palavras para me fazer entender como ela se sentia. De uma maneira ela estava sim, certa.

O jantar correu bem. Bella sempre me surpreendia com seus dotes culinários. Só o cheiro me deixou com água na boca.

"Então... você viu o que a minha mãe deixou para nós na geladeira?" – eu perguntei quando terminamos e comer.

"Não, por quê?"

Eu dei uma risada e me levantei da mesa para ir até a geladeira. Eu já sabia o que minha mãe deixou para nós. Ela queria que essa noite fosse especial para nós e sabendo que não sairíamos eu pude imaginar o que ela deixaria. Ela comprou especialmente para nós.

"Ah. Meu. Deus. Dom Perignon? Você tem idéia de quanto custa uma garrafa dessas?" – ela explodiu atrás de mim e eu pude ouvir o som de um tapinha, que logo percebi ser ela tapando a boca.

Eu dei uma risada – "Bella, minha querida, por favor relaxe. Esta é uma ocasião especial e eu vou beber também. Você prefere beber agora ou quer esperar dar meia-noite?"

"Hmm, meia noite, eu acho. Eu tenho umas idéias... se você não se importar." – ela falou timidamente. Eu coloquei a garrafa num balde de gelo e me virei para ela – "Por mim, o que você decidir está ótimo."

"Você poderia tocar pra mim? O piano, quero dizer. Eu ouvi você tocar algumas vezes, mas era sempre algo natalino."

Eu peguei a mão dela sem mais uma palavra e guiei-a até o piano. Sentei no banquinho em frente e dei dois tapinhas no mesmo para que ela se sentasse ao meu lado.

"O que você quer que eu toque?" – eu perguntei, um sorriso fluindo nos meus lábios.

"Eu não sei..." – ela falou apoiando a cabeça no meu ombro. Comecei então com uma música que eu sabia que arrancaria uma emoção dela, _The Entertainer, de Scott Joplin_. Ela soltou várias risadinhas enquanto eu tocava. Era algo muito simples pra mim e eu sabia tocar como ninguém… eu tocava com o coração.

"Não era exatamente isso que eu queria." – ela falou entre risadinhas.

"Ah, Deus, o que então?" – perguntei divertido, ainda tocando.

"Eu quero ouvir algo seu. Que você escreveu."

"E porque você não falou antes…?" – eu cortei a música e comecei a tocar uma música que escrevi para ela. Logo depois da primeira vez que a vi. Ela já havia ouvido um pedaço antes, agora eu mostraria a versão completa.

Eu deixei meus dedos dançarem sob as teclas, a cabeça dela ainda apoiada no meu ombro enquanto eu me esforçava para que a música saísse perfeita. "Eu escrevi essa música pra você. No mesmo dia que te vi pela primeira vez."

"Eu lembro." – ela falou baixinho, como se, se falasse mais alto fosse chorar. Eu virei meu rosto para ela, sem nunca quebrar a música, e beijei sua testa.

Com o soar da última nota eu retirei minhas mãos do piano e relaxei meus braços. Um silêncio nos atingiu e eu não soube como agir. Bella levantou suas mãos, colocando-as uma de cada lado do meu rosto e aproximou delicadamente seus lábios dos meus. O beijo foi doce e apaixonado. Nem um traço de luxúria naquele beijo, somente o amor fluía ali. Minhas mãos fizeram o mesmo, meus dedões fazendo círculos em suas têmporas.

Quando dei por mim, Bella estava nos meus braços e eu estava carregando-a escada acima para o meu quarto. Mas nada sexual implícito. Com certeza a última energia emanada em minhas ações era sexual. Eu só queria deixá-la o mais confortável possível. Deitei-a no meio da cama, posicionando-me ao lado de seu corpo. Tomei seus lábios nos meus para mais um beijo romântico.

Passamos o resto da noite naquele mesmo lugar, apenas nos beijando e nos abraçando, vez ou outra. Senti seus dedos penetrarem meus cabelos e sua boca mais uma vez se aproximando a minha. Ao lado dela, felicidade era palpável. Eu me sentia completo. Ela era minha felicidade, minha vida.

"Já vai dar meia-noite" – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido.

**BPOV**

Eu olhei o rádio. Qual botão, meu Deus?! Eu me senti uma idiota por não conseguir fazer algo tão simples. Momentos depois localizei o botão. Ainda tínhamos 5 minutos. Era uma estação de rock, mas não reconheci a música. Edward adentrou o quarto com a garrafa – aberta – no balde de gelo e duas taças.

"Você conhece essa música?"

"Golden Years do David Bowie" – ele falou pousando o balde as taças na mesa e me puxando para um abraço.

Nós dançamos juntinhos ao som da música. Eu rindo de suas brincadeiras enquanto ele, com as mãos na minha cintura, me fazia rebolar. "Ei, não era bem isso que eu estava pensando em fazer na virada do ano."

"O que você quiser fazer por mim está ótimo. Desde que você esteja comigo." – ele falou colocando uma mão no fim das minhas costas e segurando minha mão direita me jogando para trás. Ao me puxar de volta eu joguei meus braços no pescoço ele comecei a rir.

"Você está gostando?"

"Sim" – ele me respondeu – "Mas se você quiser ouvir a contagem é melhor pararmos agora."

"Eu vou encher nossas taças." – eu falei dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

Eu entreguei uma a ele bem a tempo da contagem começar _10... 9..._

"Bella, eu não teria melhor companhia para esse momento do que a sua." – ele falou suavemente

"Eu não trocaria a sua companhia por nada nem ninguém."

Nós brindamos e eu tomei um gole. Senti cosquinhas no nariz e na garganta com a proximidade do líquido. Edward bebeu a taça dele de uma só vez e então pegou nossas taças colocando-as na mesa e voltando rapidamente.

_3...2...1_

"Feliz Ano Novo." – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e me deu um leve beijo trazendo meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço. Ele então passou os braços na minha cintura me levantando do chão, sem nunca quebrar nosso beijo.

"Como está o seu pulso?" – ele me perguntou, beijando meu pescoço.

"Não está mais doendo, por quê?"

"Bem... sabe... ainda não deu meia noite na Califórnia. Se você quiser, nós podemos comemorar a virada do ano de lá da maneira que falamos no outro dia..." – ele falou com uma voz incrivelmente sexy.

"Bem, devem faltar umas 2 horas para o Ano Novo lá. Você tem alguma idéia de como matar o tempo até lá?" – eu perguntei brincalhona.

"Oh... eu tenho algumas idéias..." – ele sorriu aquele sorriso torto praticamente me jogando na cama. Eu soltei uma gargalhada enquanto ele vinha pra cima de mim como um felino – "Você quer que eu te mostre algumas delas?"

* * *

_E então, pessoas lindas?_

_Esse Ed é perfeito ou o quê? P%%* de vida sem jeito que não me dá um assim..._

_Músicas do capítulo:_

_Golden Years - http://www. youtube. com/ watch?v=wd2clb5T8JA_

_The Entertainer - http://www. youtube. com/ watch?v=7cFkae0j_Ns_

_Ok, nada mais de verdinho! Cliquem no balãozinho azul e digam o que acharam??? _


	30. Chapter 30

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a Lili e eu vamos estrear mais uma tradução talvez ainda essa semana!!  


* * *

**

**Capítulo XXX**

**BPOV  
**

"Obrigada pelo convite. Eu me diverti demais!" – falei abraçando Esme apertado. Eu estava a um passo de chorar. Eu amava essas pessoas. Eu me sentia parte da família de uma maneira tão natural. Eu me sentia bem.

Eu abracei Carlisle. Ele me apertou forte contra o peito num abraço paternal. Eu me senti segura ali. Eu dei um passo para trás e mirei o casal. Esme chorava e eu tive que abraça-la mais uma vez.

"Prometa que você voltará em breve. Ou então talvez... eu e Carlisle pudéssemos ir até vocês."

"Claro Esme, eu adoraria." – e então eu comecei a chorar.

"Eu estou convidado?" – Edward brincou. Eu sabia que ele estava tentando nos distrair. E funcionou. Esme e eu soltamos umas risadinhas que ajudaram a aliviar a tensão. "Eu vou sentir saudades." – Edward disse abraçando a mãe.

"Eu amo vocês. Muito." – ela falou com uma mão em cada ombro do filho olhando para nós dois.

"Eu também te amo, mãe." – ele beijou o topo da testa da mãe com amor – "E não se preocupe. Nós voltaremos para mais visitas em breve."

"Eu acho bom mesmo." – ela falou limpando o rosto das lágrimas com a mão. E com um abraço duplo bem apertado nós entramos no jatinho para irmos para casa.

Dessa vez eu não dormi. Mas deitei no colo de Edward. Eu tentei ler, mas meu estômago não gostou muito da idéia. Resmunguei e escorreguei para a minha poltrona, apertando a minha barriga numa tentativa de aliviar a dor.

"O que houve, meu amor?" – ele passou a mão no meu joelho, preocupado.

"Bem... eu estava tentando ler, mas estou ficando enjoada.

"Que tal um copo de soda? Talvez ajude. O que você estava tentando ler? Algo pra faculdade?" – ele perguntou massageando minha nuca, para me distrair.

"Não, nada da escola... Só queria passar o tempo."

Edward chamou a comissária e pediu uma soda e depois se inclinou para pegar a sua mochila. "Você quer que eu leia pra você?" – ele perguntou carinhoso.

"Jura? Você faria isso por mim?" – eu levantei o olhar.

"Claro, meu amor. Mas eu só tenho livros de poesia aqui. É pra faculdade, eles não tinham a versão _livro falado_* então eu peguei em braile mesmo. Eu só vou demorar um pouquinho mais, você se importa?"

Eu coloquei a mão no peito e joguei a cabeça para trás - "Oh Deus, quanto mais disso eu conseguirei agüentar? Meu namorado lindo e maravilhoso, lendo poesia pra mim enquanto me segura em seus braços. Ai não..." – eu falei sarcasticamente.

A comissária chegou com a minha soda e pela expressão no rosto dela, ela ouviu meu último comentário. Um misto de choque e confusão.

Eu tomei um gole da minha bebida e Edward meu puxou para o seu colo novamente.

"Realmente a sua vida é muito difícil. E eu vou fazer tudo ao meu alcance para deixá-la pior a cada dia." – ele falou me gozando. Eu ri e me encostei no peito dele, descansando a cabeça em seu pescoço.

Ao ouvir a voz de Edward _cantando_ as poesias do livro eu me senti bem, meu estômago se acalmou e eu me senti relaxada. O vôo passou num piscar de olhos e eu nem percebi a aterrissagem. Saímos do avião e ao nos encaminharmos para fora do aeroporto um carro preto estava estacionado, nos esperando.

Eu devia estar animada para ir para casa, mas não estava. Eu sentia falta dos meus amigos, mas não sentia que ainda era hora de voltar.

Quando chegamos no meu apartamento, o carro de Jasper estava estacionado em frente. Sorri, pensando em como a Alice ficaria feliz ao ver minhas roupas novas.

Edward pegou duas das minhas malas e eu peguei a minha mochila e o pacote com a guitarra dele. No caminho para o apartamento já podíamos ouvir _as risadinhas_.

"Urgh. De novo não!" – Edward falou rindo.

Dei duas pancadas na porta e tentei deixar minha voz séria, – "Vocês dois! Podem parar agora. Não são nem 1 da tarde e nós precisamos entrar em casa!"

Dois minutos depois a porta se abriu e uma baixinha pulou em mim me abraçando e beijando meu rosto – "Caramba eu estava com saudades! Feliz Ano Novo!"

"Jasper, você deu red bull ou café para ela?" – Edward falou, agora gargalhando, enquanto entrava no apartamento. A pilhazinha saiu do meu colo e pulou nas costas de Edward fazendo com que ele largasse as bolsas no chão para segura-la.

"Nada de red bull... só estou animada por rever meus amigos!" – ela falou apertando os braços e as pernas e eu acho que Edward estava tendo dificuldades para respirar.

Alice desceu das costas dele e pegou uma das minhas malas e se encaminhou para sala. Nós a seguimos. "Então, como foi o Natal, Jasper?" – perguntei me sentando no sofá

"Ah Bella, o melhor Natal da minha vida." – ele falou com um sorriso bobo na boca.

"O que foi que você ganhou, hein?" – Edward falou com ar brincalhão.

"O **melhor** presente!" – Alice respondeu por ele, voando para o sofá e balançando a mão esquerda para frente. Eu não consegui segurar um grito de alegria. Um lindo anel com um delicado diamante no meio. Era perfeito para Alice. Delicado como ela.

Meu coração deu um pulo quando me lembrei do _meu_ anel em algum lugar dentro da mala de Edward.

"VOCÊ VAI SE CASAR?" – eu falei num abraço apertado.

Eu podia sentir o quão alegre ela estava. Esse acontecimento teve o mesmo efeito que um carregamento de red bull por um ano! Eu estava tão feliz por ela.

"Ah Bella. Você precisava ver. Foi romântico, lindo, inesquecível. Foi simplesmente perfeito."

"Cara, elas estão falando como se você não estivesse aqui!" – Edward falou se sentando no outro sofá, com Jasper. "Meus parabéns!" – ele falou apertando a mão dele.

"Valeu, cara." – Jasper respondeu com os olhos em Alice que ainda olhava hipnotizada para o anel na sua mão. Quando ela finalmente percebeu as pessoas a sua volta ela balançou a cabeça e se sentou direito no sofá.

"Mas então, me diz. Como foi que você pediu?" – eu perguntei ao Jazz, tentando trazê-lo para conversa.

Alice deu um pulo do sofá e se jogou no colo dele – "Foi perfeito! Nós passamos o Natal na casa dos pais dele, você sabe, né? Então... na véspera, ele me fez vestir uma roupa que ele escolheu. Urgh. Você sabe como eu me sinto quando me dizem o que vestir, né? Mas como foi ele quem pediu eu aceitei.

Ele me levou para um restaurante muito fofo e depois nós fomos num lugar que era rodeado de árvores de natal. Tinha, tipo, um caminho de árvores e como era noite, as luzes das árvores ficaram lindas..." e ela continuou e continuou contando cada detalhe. Eu deixei que ela falasse, ela ia chegar na tão esperada parte no seu tempo. – "... e então nós andamos por um caminho especial, incrivelmente mais bonito, de mãos dadas. Até que chegamos numa casinha... Nada demais. Eram duas paredes e um telhadinho de palha. Quando estávamos bem em em frente a essa casinha ele se apoiou em um joelho e pegou na minha mão e –"

"E eu disse" – Jasper a cortou – "Que eu nunca mais precisaria de um presente de Natal ou de qualquer presente seja a época que for, por que se eu a tivesse como minha esposa cada segundo seria um presente dos Deuses." – Jasper disse olhando no fundo dos olhos de Alice. O rosto dela se encheu de luz e algumas lágrimas se formaram no canto dos olhos. Ela se inclinou até capturar os lábios de Jasper e deu-lhe um beijo mais que apaixonado.

Eu olhei silenciosamente para Edward que sorria. Mas o rosto dele tinha certos traços de tristeza. Eu sabia que ele queria estar naquela exata posição. Mas de certa forma achei melhor que não. Eu não poderia _roubar_ esse momento da Alice.

Eu saí do sofá que eu estava indo até onde Edward estava – "Que tal darmos aos pombinhos um tempinho?" – eu perguntei gentilmente. Ele meneou a cabeça concordando e se levantou.

Eu o guiei para o meu quarto – "Você está bem?" – sussurrei.

"Sim, por quê?"

Nós chegamos no meu quarto e entramos. Eu fechei a porta atrás de nós antes de continuar. Peguei a mão dele e sentei na cama, com ele ao meu lado. Levei minhas mãos até seu rosto e tirei os óculos, colocando-os no topo da cabeça dele. "Você sabe por quê."

"Eu fiquei com um pouco de inveja, eu admito. Mas eu estou feliz por eles." – ele falou passando um braço na minha cintura me puxando pra ele.

"Não fica assim. Um dia vamos ser nós contando como você pediu minha mão em casamento." - eu falei tentando passar uma segurança para ele.

"Você promete?" – ele falou com o rosto nos meus cabelos. Eu levantei o meu rosto e fui passando meus lábios pelo seu pescoço até o pé do ouvido onde eu sussurrei.

"Sim." – eu rezei para ele perceber o duplo sentido da minha resposta. Eu não queria que ele duvidasse do meu amor ou que ele achasse que eu não queria casar com ele. Só não queria apressar as coisas.

**EPOV**

Eu estava feliz pelos meus amigos, mas não pude deixar de sentir um pouquinho de _inveja_. Eu me senti mal por ficar assim, mas foi mais forte do que eu. Queria que fossemos nós naquela posição. Nós que estivéssemos contando que iríamos casar. Provavelmente eu era o único homem _da história_ a se sentir assim.

"Não fica assim. Um dia vamos ser nós contando como você pediu minha mão em casamento." - as palavras doces dela me trouxeram certa calma.  
Eu aconcheguei meu rosto nos cabelos dela, procurando me acalmar ao sentir aquele aroma inebriante de morango que me fazia tão bem – "Você promete?"

"Sim."

Meu sorriso cresceu de orelha a orelha. Passei uma mão por trás de seus joelhos e a outra nas costas dela e peguei-a no colo. Levei-a até a cama e depositei-a com todo cuidado do mundo antes de deitar sobre ela, contendo meu peso para não machucá-la.

"A resposta mais linda e perfeita que você poderia me dar."

"Edward..." – ela murmurou meu nome enquanto eu descia os beijos pelo seu pescoço.

"Sim, meu amor"

"Nós precisamos conversar sobre umas coisinhas..."

Eu respirei fundo e rolei pro lado, na cama – "Isso não pode esperar?" Bella encostou as costas na minha barriga e eu passei o braço na sua cintura trazendo-a para perto – "Eu não queria falar sobre isso assim que chegássemos em casa. Mas parece que é melhor resolvermos logo isso frente aos últimos acontecimentos."

"Do que você está falando?"

"Eu acho que a Al e o Jazz vão querer morar juntos." – ela falou num tom triste.

"Oh..." – eu não achei que ela fosse falar sobre isso, mas até que foi bom, de certa forma – "... bem, nós podemos começar a procurar uma casa e planejar a mudança para o fim do semestre."

"Eu não tenho dinheiro para comprar uma casa. Ainda mais à vista." – ela falou respirando fundo – "Eu vou ter que procurar um emprego."

"Isabella você acha mesmo que eu vou deixar você pagar alguma coisa?" – falei virando-a para mim.

"Eu não vou deixar você comprar uma casa para mim. Quero dizer, Edward não é um simples presente. É um patrimônio. É muito dinheiro."

"Não é só para você. Eu vou morar lá também, não vou? Não seria mais confortável se tivéssemos a nossa casa?" – eu encorajei sutilmente.

"Morar com você é um sonho. Poder acordar todo dia nos seus braços... Mas eu não vou deixar você pagar tudo." – ela falou firme.

Eu respirei fundo e joguei a cabeça para trás. Deus, como ela era teimosa! - "E se fizermos assim: Você pode arrumar um emprego _de meio período_ por que eu não quero ver você sacrificando a faculdade ou se matando, sem necessidade. E você pode pagar por algumas coisas da casa... alguns móveis, visto que eu comprarei o que precisarmos no início, e você pode se responsabilizar pelas compras de mês também, que tal?"

"Eu vou trabalhar, período integral, e quero pagar parte do aluguel." – ela me atacou praticamente.

"Não vai ter _aluguel_. Eu vou comprar a casa. E quanto a sua carga horária, eu ainda digo meio período, eu preciso de você comigo." – eu falei passando os dedos pelo rosto dela para sentir sua expressão. Ela parecia pensativa.

"Então eu quero ajudar com a mobília."

"Eu vou comprar tudo de uma vez. Com a sua ajuda para escolher, claro. Você não quer esperar começar a trabalhar para começar a dormir em cima de uma cama, não?" – eu a abracei mais apertado só de pensar em dividir a cama com ela pelo resto de nossas vidas.

"Edward eu quero fazer mais do que compras de mês, pelo amor de Deus!"

"Você pode comprar uns acessórios para alegrar a casa. Quadros, por exemplo. Ou enfeites para a casa..."

"Edward... eu vou fingir que você está brincando."

"Mas eu não estou. Bella venha morar comigo, meu amor." – eu falei num tom muito calmo afagando seus cabelos.

"Eu quero ir..."

"Então está resolvido!" – eu falei vitorioso, mas ainda esperando por mais um ataque.

"Não tem nada acertado! Edward, eu quero pagar pela casa também!" – ela falou saindo do meu abraço.

"Isabella. Por favor." – eu falei colocando a cabeça no colo dela – "Não tem nada no mundo que me deixaria mais feliz do que nós dois, juntos, na _nossa_ casa. Se você não quiser morar comigo, tudo bem. Eu entendo. Mas se você quiser, por favor, não deixe uma coisa como dinheiro impedir nossos planos. Eu sei que você não me escolheu por eu ter dinheiro e também sei que você não quer se aproveitar disso. Por favor, meu amor, deixe eu fazer isso por nós. Você pode me ajudar a procurar o lugar e decorá-lo. Por favor."

"O-ok" – ela sussurrou, por pouco eu não escuto.

"O quê?" – eu precisava ter certeza.

"Tudo bem. **Mas** eu vou arrumar um emprego. E todas as compras serão responsabilidade minha. E também pagarei pelo serviço de lavanderia ou algo do tipo." – ela falou como quem quisesse se impor. Aumentando o tom em certas partes.

Eu levantei rapidamente e capturei seus lábios, tamanha minha felicidade! Os dedos dela invadiram meus cabelos e eu fiz com que ela se deitasse, meu corpo repousando sobre o dela.

"Sabe o que a gente podia fazer? Chamar a sua mãe para decorar a casa. Ela tem muito mais bom gosto que eu." – ela falou enquanto eu deitava a cabeça no peito dela. As batidas erráticas do coração dela fizeram com que eu me questionasse se ela estava com medo ou animada com os novos planos.

"Eu acho que ela vai te amar mais ainda, por isso. Mas precisamos primeiro achar a casa. Semana que vem eu vou contratar um corretor. Mas eu vou precisar que você vá sempre comigo. Você será meus olhos." – falei com um sorriso, planos correndo a mil por hora na minha cabeça.

"Semana que vem? Já?"

"Bem se quisermos tudo pronto até o fim da primavera temos que começar o quanto antes. E eu sei o quanto minha mãe demora para decorar um ambiente, imagino quanto não levará para decorar a casa!"

"Ahh sim." – ela falou, mas eu ainda não senti que ela estava completamente confortável com a idéia.

"Bella, meu amor, tá tudo bem?" – eu falei com as mãos no rosto dela.

"Tá sim. Só estou um pouco... em choque. Não achei que tomaríamos essa decisão hoje." – ela falou escolhendo muito bem as palavras – "Não é que eu não queira... eu só não esperava."

"Bem, então que tal não tomarmos mais nenhuma decisão hoje e terminarmos esses planos amanhã? Que tal levarmos nossos amigos para jantar e comemorar os novos acontecimentos?" – eu falei apertando o nariz dela com o indicador e o polegar.

"É uma boa idéia. Que tal aquele restaurante japonês que fomos quando meu pai esteve aqui?"

"Jura?"

"O que? É sério! Eu gostei. E eu quero tentar coisas novas. Especialmente com você ao meu lad_o."_

* * *

_Mais uma vez, todas juntas... "ooooooooownnn... CADÊ MEU EDWARD CULLEN, *%&$)%!" he he he^^_

_* Vamos lá curiosidade do capítulo.. o Ed fala do que sobre o'livro falado' de poesia que é diferente da leitura normal dele que é o braile. O livro falado são K-7 ou cd's/arquivos de áudio onde um narrador grava o texto. _

_O interessante é que esses livros não foram inventados somente para os deficientes visuais. Hoje no mercado existem livros falados muito conhecidos mas existe uma diferença nos formatos: os audiolivros como A Bíblia narrada pelo Cid Moreira são lidas com interpretação de texto; o narrador tenta passar emoções conforme lê para deixar o gravação mais agradável e realista. As vezes usando até efeitos sonoros._

_Já nos livros falados, como o do Edward, o texto é lido sem que o narrador expresse emoções: ele apenas lê o texto obedecendo as pontuações, para partir do princípio de que quem está lendo é o leitor (pessoa deficiente que ouve o livro falado) e não o ledor (pessoa que narra o livro falado), visto que quando você lê colocando emoção no que diz, você pode influenciar o entendimento da pessoa que ouve._ * - by wikipedia.

_E eu não acerto... o balão é amarelo *corre pra olhar e ter certeza*. Ok, amarelo! Então vamo lá! Cliquem nas letrinhas azuis e digam... porra mas isso é grande demais, 'cliquem no verdinho' era tão mais bonitinho de se dizer... Estamos aceitando sugestões para nomes para o novo botão-que-não-é-botão de review do FF. =) _

_Enquanto isso cliquem aqui embaixo e digam o que acharam do capítulo e deixe a sugestão de nome, ok? Beijos e até o próximo!_

_P.s.: Tem alguém lendo Química Imoral? Vai ter capítulo a noite \o/  
_


	31. Chapter 31

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a Lili e eu**** levaríamos os dois pra _fazer_ folia em qq época do ano**.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XXXI**

**BPOV  
**

Depois do jantar, no qual Edward pediu um monte de coisas para que eu experimentasse, voltamos juntos para o seu apartamento. Jasper estava com Alice e nós queriamos dar um pouquinho de privacidade a eles também. Edward estava muito quieto, os lábios contraídos numa linha dura, provavelmente refletindo o que se passava em sua mente.

"No que você está pensando?" Perguntei suavemente.

"Só pensando em algumas coisas. Não se preocupe, não é nada importante." Ele tentou afastar minhas preocupações falando superficialmente. Suspirei pesadamente.

"Edward, tem algo te incomodando. Diga me o que é." Eu esfreguei a minha mão em seu peito, a fazendo subir até ficar em seu ombro.

"Quando foi que você achou o anel?" Ele perguntou baixinho, afastando seu rosto para longe de mim.

"Ah ..." Eu disse calmamente. Mordi meu lábio; eu não queria magoar os sentimentos dele.

"Bella, eu não estou chateado." Tranquilizou-me. "Desculpe-me se isso te incomodou."

"Não, não me incomodou...quer dizer... Não muito." Respirei fundo. "Foi quando estávamos no hotel. Eu fui pegar as roupas espalhadas pelo quarto e me vesti com seu casaco. Eu sei que não devia ter vestid-"

"Bella, amor, não se preocupe. O que é meu, também é seu . Além do mais, aposto que você estava muito sexy usando ele." Ele brincou um pouquinho passando seus dedos nas minhas bochechas e beijou minha testa. "Eu não guardei direito. Eu deveria ter escondido melhor. Mas, pelo menos você gostou dele?"

"Muito. É ... _é o que eu estou achando que é_?" Eu repousei meu rosto no vão do seu pescoço, não queria olhar pro rosto dele enquanto ele respondia a minha pergunta.

"Você acha que é o que?" Ele rebateu.

"Edward..." Eu murmurei, pressionando o meu rosto em sua pele.

"Sim."

"Me desculpe." Eu sussurei baixinho, sentindo sensação de calor se aglomerar nas minhas bochechas.

"Por que você está pedindo desculpas?" Sua mão puxou meu rosto pra fora do esconderijo. Os polegares deles acariciavam suavemente a minha pele.

"Eu estraguei tudo." Então comecei a chorar.

Ele sentou-se e me puxou para seus braços. "Ah, não... você não estragou nada. Bella, quando eu te pedir em casamento, será um dia inesquecível pra nós dois. Será especial, não importa nem quando, nem onde, nem como eu irei fazer. Se você não estiver pronta, estou disposto a te dar todo tempo do mundo pra isso. Coisas boas vêm para aqueles que esperam. E por você, vale a pena esperar **pra sempre**."

"Não, eu não mereço tudo isso." Comecei a chorar ainda mais, quando de repente, me senti muito menos digna de seu amor e sua devoção. Ele era perfeito, gentil e muito doce para uma pessoa como eu.

"Você. Merece. Tudo. Isso. Sim." Ele disse com firmeza cada uma das palavras, suas mãos não cansavam de acariciar meu rosto. "Se tem uma coisa que eu não consigo disfarçar são os meus sonhos e meus desejos. E _você_ é o meu **desejo e meu maior sonho**."

Eu chorei contra seu peito. Ele me balançava devagar, sussurrando discretamente palavras ao meu ouvido para que eu me acalmasse.

"Ah, minha pobre e doce Bella. Hoje foi um longo dia. Você deve está tão cansada. Não chora, amor. Falamos sobre isso num outro dia." Ele dizia enquanto passava seus dedos pelos meus cabelos.

"Edward, me peça. Pergunte _agora_ se eu quero ser sua."

**EPOV**

"O quê?" Eu me afastei um pouco do seu corpo. O que ela está pedindo? É deste jeito que ela quer? Não era assim que eu pretendia fazer o pedido.

"Bella, eu-" eu comecei, mas fui cortado por uma violenta batida na porta.

"Ei, tem alguem aí?" Emmett chamou por trás da porta. Eu cuidadosamente sentei Bella na cama. Não poderia ficar mais agradecido por uma interrupção nesse momento.

"Oi, Emm." Eu abri somente uma fresta da porta.

"Oi pessoal! Não se preocupe, não vou incomodar por muito tempo. Só queria saber se vocês aproveitaram o feriado e fazer uma pergunta." Ele parecia meio tímido dizendo isso. Me perguntei se ele poderia ver o rosto triste da Bella. Me chutei mentalmente, e senti culpado por ficar aliviado pela conversa.

"O que você queria perguntar?"

"Bem, você sabe, meu pai é dono de uma loja de automóveis e todos os anos ele aluga um camarote para os parentes e funcionários assistirem os desfiles do Mardi Gras*. Nós passamos o dia assim, fazendo um churrasco, enchendo a barriga com cerveja e coisas gordurosas, ou seja ficamos vadiando o dia todo. É muito divertido. Fiquei me perguntando se vocês queriam se juntar a nós. Jasper e Alice já estão dentro."

"Não é meio cedo para se falar de Mardi Gras? Não vai ser no final de fevereiro?" Perguntei confuso.

"Bem, de fato é, só que aqui os melhores desfiles acontecem duas semana antes da data certa. E, assim, o melhor bloco vai sair justamente no dia dos namorados. Eu queria chamar vocês antes que façam planos. Vocês vão ter muito tempo pra comemorar depois. Se quiserem também, vamos fazer uma grande festa na casa do meu pai depois que tudo acabar."

"Eu não sei, Emm. Nós vamos falar sobre isso."

"Ah, tá." Ele disse meio triste. "Espero que vocês venham. Não vai ser a mesma coisa sem vocês. Mas, eu entendo se não quiserem ir." Fiquei mal por deixá-lo chateado. Eu não podia simplesmente negar, ou enrolar o meu amigo. Com certeza, nós iríamos falar sobre isso.

Depois de me despedir, eu fechei a porta devagar. Assim que ela travou, encostei minha testa nela e respirei fundo antes de voltar pra perto de Bella. Eu me ajoelhei em frente a ela.

"Isabella Marie Swan, eu vou casar com você. Vou te fazer o pedido. Mas, não nesta noite. Quando eu te pedir, gostaria que fosse algo que pudéssemos contar aos nossos filhos. Quando eu pedir a sua mão em casamento, você não vai estar chorando de tristeza ou depressão, mas sim de alegria."

"Nossos filhos?" Ela perguntou rindo através das lágrimas.

"Sim, filhos." Passei meus dedos em sua pele, tentando tirar a tristeza dela ao enxugar suas lágrimas.

"Ah, meu Deus. Eu nunca pensei nisso." Ela veio para o chão ficando de frente para mim.

"Viu? Temos várias coisas pra discutir antes mesmo de se pensar em casamento. Queremos ter filhos? Onde vamos morar depois da faculdade? Coisas do tipo." Eu abracei seu corpo perto do meu.

Ela riu um pouco, enviando uma onda quente de seu hálito para meu pescoço. "Quem sou eu para discutir, quando agora é você quem diz, _ainda não?_ Eu acho que nossos papéis se inverteram.

Eu gargalhei. "Talvez você tenha razão. Mas assim como você, eu não estou negando. Só tô dizendo _agora não_."

Senti-a assentir contra o meu pescoço e levei meus lábios até sua bochecha. "Vem, amor. Vamos pra a cama. Tudo vai ficar mais bonito amanhã."

**BPOV**

Eu simplesmente tinha implorado para que ele fizesse o pedido, mas ele negou. E, no entanto, não consegui ficar chateada com isso. Ele disse que tínhamos um caminho certo para seguir, e que deveríamos fazer tudo nos conformes a partir de agora.

Ele me deitou cuidadosamente na cama e me aconchegou junto a ele, cantando no meu ouvido outra vez até que caí num sono profundo e sem sonhos.

Acordei cedo na manhã seguinte, Edward continuava em seu sono pesado ao meu lado. Eu me espreguicei enquanto procurava o relógio. Eram somente seis da manhã, mas eu tinha que buscar umas coisas. Eu pressionei meus lábios suavemente contra os seus.

"Querido, eu vou em casa. Me ligue quando você acordar, ok?"

"Humrum." Ele gemeu e rolou pro lado.

"Eu te amo." Beijei sua testa levemente

"Eu também." Ele murmurou no seu travesseiro. Eu não pude deixar de dar um sorriso. Ele era lindo. Conseguia ser doce até dormindo.

Fiquei surpresa ao descobrir Alice já acordada quando cheguei em casa. "Oi! Você acordou muito cedo!" Ela disse para mim.

"Você, também. Onde está o Jasper?" Eu sentei num dos banquinhos de frente ao balcão onde tomávamos o café-da-manhã e ela me entregou uma xícara fumegante de café.

"Ainda na cama. Eu acho que ele tá aproveitando pra descansar um pouco. Mas e aí, que tal o Mardi Gras?" Ela perguntou.

"O quê?" Perguntei, ainda meio zonza de sono.

"O camarote do pai do Emmett. Você sabe, o dia todo de festa, desfiles. Eu sei que é no dia dos namorados, mas sinceramente, isso vai ser bem mais divertido. Nós podemos comemorar a data depois." Ela engoliu o resto do seu café e encheu seu copo _de novo._

"Ah ... Nós não conversamos sobre isso. Apesar de achar que a ideia não é muito legal." Disse mordendo meu lábio inferior.

"Porquê?" Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Ah, deixa eu ver ... Acha que é uma boa idéia jogar coisas num homem cego?" Eu grunhi.

Eu não esperava a reação dela. Alice jogou a cabeça pra traz gargalhando alto. "Bella, nós vamos ficar num camarote, você não tem que se preocupar com pessoas jogando coisas nele. Além do mais tem muita música e ótima comida. Não queríamos deixar o Edward fora dessa, só por que tecnicamente ele não conseguiria se defender da brincadeira."

"E talvez você tenha razão." Eu admiti. "Eu nunca participei de um Mardi Gras." Acrescentei.

"Não é igual ao de New Orleans. O daqui é mais tranquilo. Tem um monte de diversão. No Missisippi tem alguns desfiles também, mas eu prefiro os daqui. E escreve o que eu tô te dizendo, o desfile da Century, é bem grande." Ela disse alegremente. Na certa ela sabia que estava ficando cada vez mais facil ganhar essa discussão.

"Eu vou falar com Edward sobre isso." Eu murmurei.

"Aaaah! MARAVILHA! Isto vai ser muito divertido!" Ela correu ao redor da bancada e me abraçou fortemente.

"Qual é o motivo pra tanta animação?" Um sonolento Jasper perguntou enquanto esfregava os olhos. Eu nunca tinha visto ele sem camisa antes e quando olhei corei violentamente. Alice naturalmente tinha notado minha reação.

"Nossos namoramos _são gostosos,_ não?" Ela riu.

Eu corei ainda mais e assenti com minha cabeça. Jasper abraçou sua futura esposa antes de beijar o topo da cabeça dela. "Eu sei, mas não creio que toda aquela empolgação que ouvi era sobre mim."

"Bem, vou deixá-los tomando seu café-da-manhã. Tenho algumas coisas importantes pra fazer. " Eu disse quando terminei o ultimo gole do meu café. Eu saltei do meu banco e fiz o caminho para o meu quarto

"Tô fazendo muffins! Vou te avisar quando estiverem prontos!" Alice gritou depois que eu entrei no corredor. Ela estava me mimando tanto quanto Edward.

Sentei de frente ao computador de mau humor. Já fazia algumas semanas que eu não falava com minha mãe. Pra ser mais precisa desde o seu pequeno ataque eu não lia mais nada sobre ela. Não queria conversar com Renee, mas sabia que precisava fazer isso logo. Só não podia fazer isso quando Edward estivesse por perto. Não queria que ele sofresse quando ouvisse os preconceitos idiotas da minha mãe maluca. Eu liguei o computador enquanto me jogava pra trás na cadeira.

Haviam três dúzias de e-mail na minha caixa de mensagens. Eu grunhi. Cada um deles tinha como remetente a minha mãe. Bem, eu poderia começar a ler pelo mais velho. Eu cliquei na mensagem com preguiça, já que eu não estava muito afim de ler.

_"Como você ousa me tratar desse jeito? Como você pode deixar um rapaz interferir entre nós? Se você pensasse ... "_

A maioria das mensagens começaram desta forma, cada um delas tentando me fazer sentir mais e mais culpada. Entretanto não funcionou. Ela simplesmente tinha me feito mais raiva ainda. Eu só respondi a um deles, o último.

_"Isabella Marie Swan. Onde é que você está que não responde aos meus e-mails ou telefonemas? A educação que eu lhe dei foi melhor do que isto! Certos garotos não valem tantos problemas, especialmente um que não pode cuidar de você ou das suas necessidades. Sua família é mais importante."_

Eu fui atingida em cheio com o veneno de suas palavras. A raiva me dominou instantaneamente mas tentei ser clara ao máximo em todas as frases. Eu só percebi que as lágrimas estavam descendo por minhas bochechas quando eu estava quase terminando o email.

.

_"Mãe,_

_Eu não respondi seus e-mails ou telefonemas, porque eu estava ocupada demais aproveitando o Natal com pessoas que respeitam as minhas decisões. E sim, eu concordo plenamente com você quando você diz que a família é importante. Edward é uma parte da minha família agora, assim como o Charlie. Se você quiser você pode fazer parte dela também._

_E, você está errada. Ele pode muito bem tomar conta de mim, apesar de eu não precisar de cuidados de ninguém. Eu sou adulta. E já que eu tive que cuidar de você por dez anos, acho que posso me virar sozinha._

_Mantenha as suas opiniões para si mesma. Se você não pode escrever nada simpático, não diga absolutamente nada. Tenha isso em mente no seu próximo e-mail."_

.

Eu desliguei o meu computador e depois o celular. Eu não queria ouvir os dramas dela logo no início da manhã. Agora, as lágrimas fluíam livremente nas minhas bochechas e eu odiei isso. Eu odiava minha mãe por me deixar nesse estado.

Me joguei na cama e cobri meu rosto com um travesseiro. Ouvi a porta sendo aberta. "Os muffins estão prontos." Ouvi uma voz masculina dizer. "Ah ..."

O colchão afundou quando Jasper sentou na cama. Ele delicadamente puxou o travesseiro da minha cara. Levantei minhas mãos para cobrir meu rosto, para que ele não visse a minha pele molhada e os olhos vermelhos. "Não quero muffins. Obrigada." Eu murmurei.

"Bella, você está bem?" Ele perguntou enquanto esfregava suavemente o meu braço.

Eu simplesmente balancei a cabeça, incapaz de falar. Hoje era o dia das surpresas. Ele inclinou para baixo e me abraçou fortemente.

"Tem alguma coisa que possa fazer?" Ele perguntou docemente.

"Minha mãe é maluca." Eu enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço e abracei de volta. Eu só precisava do conforto. "Ela continua zoando meu juízo sobre Edward. Ela diz que ele não pode cuidar de mim e eu acho isso estúpido."

"Sabe, a minha mãe não gosta da Alice." Ele disse. Me levantei para olhar para a cara dele. Quem era louco para não gostar da Alice?

"Porquê?"

"Ela diz que Alice é hiperativa demais pra mim. Muito agitada." Ele riu, olhando para suas mãos.

"Tá eu concordo com ela nesse ponto. Mas, Alice é maravilhosa." Eu enxuguei as minhas lágrimas da minha cara.

"Sim, ela é. Mas minha mãe não pensa assim. Mas o que ela acha ou deixa de achar não muda o que eu sinto. Afinal quem tem que gostar dela sou eu, e não minha mãe! Além disso, nós sabemos o que melhor para nós, não é? " Ele bateu no meu ombro e me deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Sabemos sim." Eu sorri um pouquinho, minhas lágrimas agora tinham parado completamente. Eu me inclinei pra frente e dei-lhe um grande abraço. "Obrigada Jazz. Você é um bom amigo."

"Bella?" Ouvi a voz de veludo de Edward chamando por mim da sala de estar. Jasper se levantou e deu outro tapinha no meu ombro.

"Ela está aqui, Edward." Ele disse antes de sair do meu quarto.

Do nada, Edward entrou no meu quarto meio que em pânico. Eu corri até ele e lhe abracei forte, para suprir minha necessidade de se sentir seu conforto e calor. "Você está bem? O que foi? Acordei de manhã e você não estava mais lá. E depois tentei te ligar mas seu telefone não está funcionando. Você está bem?" Ele disse tudo isso tão rápido que tive dificuldade de acompanhar.

Eu simplesmente assenti e lhe apertei ainda mais em meu abraço, enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoço. Eu respirava seu doce perfume. "Desculpa. Eu não queria te assustar."

"Tudo bem." Ele passou seus dedos nas minhas bochechas. "Você está chorando." Não era uma pergunta, mas sim uma afirmação.

"Tá tudo bem agora. Não se preocupe." Disse e beijei sua testa.

"Tem certeza? Posso fazer algo por você? "Ele levemente retribuiu o beijo na minha testa, deixando seus lábios quentes demorarem lá. Isso fez minha pele arder com a eletricidade, que sempre parecia existir entre nós.

"Só me abrace."

* * *

_Mardi Gras - Terça-feira de Carnaval._

_Duas pequenas observações: A Bella reclama com a Alice que não quer ir no Mardi Gras pq vão jogar coisas no Ed. Bem o carnaval deles é mais ou menos como o de Olinda, segundo a Lili.__ As pessoas jogam água e outras coisas uns nos outros, também conhecido por aqui - Olinda- como Mela-mela. Lá em Lousiana eles jogam cordões de continhas, ursinhos de pelúcia, doces, moedas e outros enfeites. Bella ficou preocupada pq o Ed sendo cego não poderia se defender das coisas caindo nele. *Danny se mete* - A Bella é drámatica demais, que uó! *Lili responde* - Pois é ami... tabacuda da porra...  
_

_E a outra é que o __Emm comenta que a melhor parte do desfile acontecerá perto do dia dos namorados e eles estão em fevereiro. É isso aí mesmo. Aqui no Brasil comemoramos o dia dos namorados em junho, mas nos EUA é em fevereiro mesmo ;)_

.

_Olá pessoas lindas! E aí, todo mundo já passou lá em Computer Repair? Ó essa fic é show de bola.. o Ed não é tããão meloso como esse daqui mas ó... eu, a Lili, a torcida do Sport e do Fla fazíamos ele fácil tb.. ;-) he he he E deve ter cap novo lá no sábado.  
_

_Então, mais uma vez obrigada pelas reviews... ficamos sempre muito viadas com cada uma delas. E pelas sugestões pro botão de review. Lá em CR eu acabei colocando ex-verdinho que é pequeno e acho q vai ser legal seguir com esse. Mas antes Lili e eu achamos legal usar as sugestões de vcs pq vcs são umas fofas! Então hj começamos com a da Isa Stream que eu não sei se foi uma sugestão ou um desabafo.. hehehehe mas achamos mega engraçado!_

_Cliquem no** balãozinho usurpador **e digam o que acharam.. e passem lá em CR, hein? _


	32. Chapter 32

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a Lili e eu estamos numa vontade de aprender espanhol...  


* * *

**

**Capítulo XXXII**

**BPOV  
**

Graças a Deus eu não ouvi nem li nenhuma resposta de volta da minha mãe. Fiquei realmente grata por isso. Eu não podia e nunca aceitaria o seu comportamento egoísta e infantil. Eu não gostava da metade das decisões que ela tomava, mas mesmo assim eu nunca a tratei como uma bebezinha... ou uma retardada. Se eu achasse que uma das escolhas que ela tinha feito era ruim, eu sempre lhe dava minha opinião de um jeito respeitoso. Eu merecia o mesmo.

Era nossa vez de ficar na minha casa depois das aulas. O período de aula de Edward terminava uns trinta minutos depois do meu. Adorava isso, pois sempre sobrava um tempinho para que eu corresse até em casa e tomasse uma ducha rápida.

Assim que abri a porta ele me puxou roubando um beijo profundo. Seus dedos longos, mas fortes massageavam a minha nuca enquanto ele explorava meus lábios com sua língua. Ele se afastou e tinha um grande sorriso torto no seu rosto. "Oi linda."

Eu lambi meus lábios, saboreando a doçura que ele deixou ali. "Sabe, um dia você vai fazer isso e vai acabar beijando a Alice."

"Impossível. O cheiro de vocês duas são completamente diferentes." Ele se defendeu.

"Ah, suponha que você fique resfriado um dia e..."

"Isabella, você tá dizendo que eu não consigo diferenciar a minha namorada de uma anã hiperativa de cabelo espetado?" Ele tirou seus óculos e levantou uma sobrancelha. Eu ri e dei um beijinho no seu rosto.

"Bem, só espero que você não saia beijando todo mundo por aí quando estiver gripado." Eu brinquei com ele.

"Ah, Isso significa que você não vai deixar eu te beijar?" Ele levantou sua sobrancelha de novo e caminhou lentamente em minha direção.

"Não se você estiver realmente doente." Eu tentei dizer séria, mas não funcionou muito bem. Ele colocou suas mãos em cada lado da minha barriga.

"Então, o que acontece se eu quiser te beijar?" Ele começou a fazer cócegas na linha lateral do meu corpo, fazendo-me rir e tremer. Tentei me afastar dele, mas acabei batendo no braço do sofá. Eu caí para trás trazendo Edward comigo. Ele riu, enterrando seu rosto no vão do meu pescoço. "Amor, se você quer que eu fique por cima, basta me pedir." Ele provocou.

Eu bati no braço dele e ele riu um pouco mais alto. Ele rolou para que agora eu ficasse por cima dele. "Você é muito mau."

"Foi você quem começou." Ele respondeu com um beijinho.

"Não!" Eu disse parecendo uma menininha mimada. Ele riu e começou com o ataque de cocégas novamente. "Tá bom!" Eu admiti gritando. "Você venceu. Fui eu quem começou."

"Sabe, eu realmente tinha vindo pra cá com uma missão e você me distraiu." Ele disse enquanto afastava meus cabelos do meu rosto.

"Oh? Uma missão? Sério mesmo?" Falei num tom de brincadeira. Cruzei meus braços em cima do seu peito e repousei minha cabeça ali. "Qual é sua missão?"

"Bem, antes de contratar um corretor precisamos de falar sobre o que queremos. Não quero ficar sentado num escritório discutindo determinadas coisas. Achei que deveríamos fazer isso agora. "Ele disse sério.

"Ah..." Eu suspirei. "Faz sentido."

"Você ainda quer procurar um lugar pra nós, não é?" Ele se ergueu um pouquinho como se fosse sentar, me arrastando para seu lado.

"Claro. Só que ainda não pensei nisso." Coçei minha nuca enquanto pensava e mordia meu lábio. Eu não tinha idéia por onde começar. "Que tipo lugar você achar que é melhor pra nós?"

"Acho que devíamos comprar uma casa mesmo. É um investimento melhor do que um apartamento. Se fizermos algumas melhorias nela, no futuro podemos vendê-la com algum lucro. E, já vai ser a minha mãe quem vai decorá-la, com certeza vamos ter que fazer umas reformas." Disse de novo daquele jeito todo sério.

"Sabia que você leva jeito pros negócios?" Eu falei sorrindo me inclinando um pouco pra ele. "Acho que essa é uma boa idéia."

Eu não tinha percebido o quanto ele estava tenso até que eu senti ele relaxar com minhas palavras. Na certa ele achava que eu estava pronta pra uma briga. "Bem, já que concordamos com a casa, então é hora de falar sobre tamanho e localização."

"Acho que ela não devia ser muito longe da faculdade. Isso iria me poupar dinheiro com a gasolina." Eu disse depois de um tempo de reflexão.

"Tá, mas isso não é um ponto decisivo. Se encontrarmos uma casa boa, mas que seja um pouquinho longe, não vamos deixar de compra-la só por conta do combustível." Ele comentou.

"Edward, eu não vou deixar você pagar a gasolina da minha caminhonete! Você sabe muito bem o quanto ela consome!" Eu rebati.

"Sim, mas você também dirige pra mim. A não ser que voce queria que eu contrate um motorista a partir de agora... " Ele falou se fazendo de magoado.

Eu grunhi. "Tá certo, mas mesmo assim eu prefiro que seja próxima ao campus."

Ele sorriu feliz com sua pequena vitória. "Eu também prefiro, mas só estou dizendo isso para que façamos um grande negócio. Agora, de que tamanho?"

"Já que somos só nós dois, não precisa ser assim tão grande." _Além disso, custam bem menos_, acrescentei mentalmente.

"Você tem razão. Que tal três quartos e dois banheiros? Ah, caso não se importe, eu gostaria que a casa fosse só térreo. Sem escadas sabe?"

"Sei, você não quer que eu caia da escada." Eu disse séria. Ele começou a rir e eu não entendi porquê.

"O que foi?"

"Só você consegue cair mais das escadas do que um homem cego." Ele riu um pouco mais alto.

"Edward!" Eu murmurei dando outro tapa no braço dele. Ele simplesmente jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou muito. "Certo, mas mesmo assim não vejo necessidade de três quartos."

"Um para nós, outro para os hóspedes e o terceiro poderíamos transformar no nosso quarto de estudo. Sabe como é, com uma mesa, estante para os livros, computador, e um lugar para guardar todos os seus manuscritos." Pegou minha mão e deu um beijo leve.

"Ok, ponto pra você." Eu suspirei e deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

**EPOV**

"Eu também acho que ela precisa de uma sala de estar e um hall. Quero arrumar um piano pra mim. Eu gosto do meu teclado, mas o som não é a mesma coisa." Acrescentei. Sabia que ela não queria um lugar muito grande, mas isso era algo que eu realmente desejava. Eu não ia comprar uma mansão, mesmo sabendo que era isso que ela merecia.

"Ah, um piano vai ocupar muito espaço, então faz sentido ter esses lugares também." Ela disse suavemente. Com certeza essa não era sua conversa favorita, mas ela estava sendo razoável. Se ela conseguir agir assim durante todo o processo de compra seria uma alegria pra mim. Mas duvidava muito se tratando de Bella.

"Portanto, acho que ela precisa ter uns dois mil metros quadrados para ser confortável. Por que você não faz uma lista das coisas que queremos e não queremos? Damos ela ao corretor e ele ira tornar as coisas mais fáceis para nós." Falei colocando um pequeno beijo na sua testa. "E obrigado." Disse-lhe suavemente repousava minha testa na dela.

"Pelo quê?"

"Por tudo. Você é tão maravilhosa." Eu puxei ela um pouco mais perto de mim e beijei levemente seus lábios, curtindo a nossa proximidade.

"O prazer todo é meu." Ela disse meio que gemendo quando me afastei. Eu precisava que ela fizesse de novo aquele sonzinho pra mim. Me inclinei pra ela outra vez e beijei-a profundamente.

Por alguma razão o dia dos namorados veio a minha mente. Imaginei as milhares de lingeries sedosas que eu podia comprar para ela usar e depois fazer amor com ela a noite toda.

Bem, fazia poucos dias que nós não tinhamos..._ficado assim tão juntos_, mas eu sentia falta **demais** dela. Sentia saudade da sensação de seu corpo contra o meu. Como exatamente agora, quando ela estava puxando meus cabelos. "Bem, agora que já tratamos de negócios, por que não falamos de _prazer_? O que você quer fazer no dia dos namorados?"

Ela se afastou abruptamente, me surpreendendo. "Ah droga! Tinha que falar com você sobre isso. O lance do camarote do pai do Emmett no Mardi Gras."

"Ah, é!" Eu tinha me esquecido completamente disso. Estava muito ocupado com as aulas e com a Bella. Até achei a ideia divertida. Eu sempre quis vir a Nova Orleans pra conhecer o Mardi Gras, além do mais Bella estava bastante cansada ultimamente. Eu mesmo pensei em sugerir uma folga nos estudos durante o inicio da primavera. O Mardi Gras seria um momento perfeito pra isso. "Eu quero ir, se por você estiver tudo bem."

"Sério?" Ela pareceu surpresa. Eu só não tinha certeza se isso era bom ou ruim.

"Sim, mas só se você quiser. Se você já tiver outros planos, eu compreendo-" Ela me cortou com a sua boca, beijando-me apaixonadamente. Mudei meus dedos para seu cabelo, mantendo-a perto do meu corpo.

"Eu quero ir. Parece divertido. Além disso a Alice disse que poderiamos _comemorar depois_." E ela parecia bem animada com a idéia da amiga.

"O Emmett me disse a mesma coisa. Porque será que tenho a impressão de que eles querem que nós estejamos lá de um jeito ou de outro?"

"Não sei pra que tudo isso, se a Alice ia nos sequestrar de todo jeito." Ela riu e envolveu seus braços em volta do meu pescoço. "Bem, pelo menos estamos dispostos a sermos reféns."

"Por um bom tempo." Eu murmurei fazendo com que a Bella desse uma risada.

**BPOV**

Eu fiquei confortável no seu abraço por cerca de uma hora, até perceber que não era tempo suficiente quando ele começou a se mexer. "Eu odeio fazer isso, mas a minha primeira aula de guitarra é hoje a noite".

"Ah, tá." Eu suspirei pesadamente. Ia dormir sem o meu travesseiro hoje.

Acho que Edward percebeu a tristeza na minha voz, porque ele pegou a minha mão e beijou-a de leve. "Porque você não caminha comigo pra casa?"

Sorri um pouquinho. "Eu adoraria."

Ainda era metade de janeiro, mais não estava esse frio todo lá fora. Ainda tínhamos que vestir casacos, mas não tantos como em Chicago. Caminhamos lado a lado em silêncio. Estavamos escutando confortavelmente os sons suaves do inverno neste dia bem cinzento. Eram quase cinco horas, o sol já estava começando a se esconder.

Decidi ficar com ele até que o seu novo professor chegasse. Edward estava fazendo algumas das suas atividades de casa, em cima de sua cama enquanto eu tentava ao máximo me distrair. "O que você tá fazendo?" Eu perguntei, soando como uma criança de cinco anos entediada. E era exatamente assim que eu me sentia naquele momento.

"Trabalho de espanhol". Ele me informou, tirando um dos fones de seu ouvido.

"Eu nem sabia que você tinha aula de espanhol." Senti meio que estúpida por não saber. Mordi meu lábio e me sentei.

Ele riu. "Tudo bem. Eu não sei todas as matérias que você cursa. Espanhol é fácil para mim. Eu já tinha estudado um pouco no colégio."

"Então, você fala espanhol?"

"Um pouquinho." Ele disse com um sorriso. "Quer dizer, pelo menos eu sei como dizer as coisas mais importantes."

"Ah é? Como o quê?" Brinquei, ficando mais próxima dele.

"Como... _Dame un beso_." Ele disse de um jeito sexy.

"E o que isso significa?", Perguntei.

"Eu poderia até dizer, mas só que eu prefiro mostrar." Ele se inclinou pra mim e deu um beijo gostoso. Eu gemi com a surpresa, cruzando meus braços em volta de seu corpo. Ele estava prestes a me deitar na cama, quando houve uma batida na porta. Ele grunhiu e eu não pude deixar de rir. Ele sabia que essa pessoa estava chegando, poderia muito bem ter se controlado melhor.

Eu saltei da cama para atender a porta. Um homem extremamente alto, muito bronzeado e bonito estava lá. Seu sorriso aumentou quando ele me viu, seus profundos olhos castanhos-escuro brilhavam. "Você não é Edward Cullen, né?"

Eu ri. "Não, desculpa. Mas ele está aqui dentro." Respondi de volta.

Voltei para a cama dele me inclinando um pouquinho "A pronúncia é 'dame un beso', certo?" Perguntei.

"É isso mesmo." Ele riu e selou nossos lábios novamente. "Mais tarde eu te ensino espanhol."

**EPOV**

Foi muito fácil convence-la a vir pra minha casa. E com três simples palavras, eu pude beijá-la. Eu queria provar da sua boca e fiquei completamente satisfeito quando finalmente isso aconteceu. Ela tinha um gosto tão bom e eu sentia falta. Eu queria muito mais dela ali e agora. Lenta e cuidadosamente comecei a me deitar sobre ela.

E claro que uma batida na porta estragou tudo. Aula estúpida de guitarra!

Na verdade eu estava animado para tê-las, só não queria ter que parar o que estava fazendo no momento. Bella riu da minha frustração sexual e eu me senti como se estivesse indo pra uma sessão de tortura. Ouvi a porta ser aberta lentamente, ocorrendo vários segundos de silêncio.

"Você não é Edward Cullen, né?" Uma voz grossa perguntou. Parecia ser de um jovem, mas eu não tinha como ter certeza.

"Não, desculpa. Mas ele está aqui dentro." Bella disse entre uns risinhos. Ela voltou ao meu lado um segundo depois e se aproximou de mim, com os lábios não tão longe dos meus. "A pronúncia é dame un beso, certo?"

"É isso mesmo." Eu me inclinei para um rápido beijo, desejando internamente que esse fosse mais longo. "Mais tarde eu te ensino espanhol." Eu já tinha começado a pensar várias coisas divertidas para fazer durante nossa _aulinha_.

"Muito bem, então, você deve ser o Edward. Sou Jake. Prazer em conhecê-lo." Ouvi a voz grossa dizer. Ouvi uma cadeira ser arrastada pelo chão da sala e parar na minha frente. "Eu quero fazer algumas perguntas antes de começar, se você não se importar?"

"Vá em frente." Eu disse a ele enquanto pegava minha guitarra no armário. Resolvi voltar para a cama, colocando o instrumento ao meu lado.

"Você toca piano também, né?"

"Sim". Afirmei.

"Então, você sabe ler partituras?"

"Sim". Eu poderia ter rolado meus olhos pra essas perguntas, mas então me lembrei que nem todos aprendiam música do meu jeito. Decidi eu mesmo fazer uma pergunta. "Você é capaz de me ensinar?"

"Claro! Por quê?" Ele parou por um segundo. "Ah, a cegueira! Meu pai ficou cego quando eu era menino então eu tiver que aprender a ler em Braille também, se for isso que você quer dizer."

Eu dei ombros e sugeri um pequeno sorriso. "Ok, então. Mais alguma coisa que você quer perguntar?"

"Sim, só mais uma. Aquela menina é sua irmã?"

Eu respirei fundo e passei os dedos nos meus cabelos. Esta era a primeira vez que alguém demostrava tão abertamente interesse na Bella. "Não, namorada. Desculpe, mas ela já é minha."

Ele riu. "Não custava nada perguntar. Cara, ela é linda."

"Eu já ouvir muitos caras me dizerem a mesma coisa..." Respondi enquanto pegava a guitarra no meu colo. "Agora, vamos começar?"

**BPOV**

Eu já estava usando meu pijama quando Edward bateu à porta pela segunda vez naquele dia. Eu corri até ele, pronta para me jogar em seus braços outra vez. Ele não me decepcionou, agarrando-me rapidamente e me erguendo do chão enquanto me beijava loucamente. Era um beijo apaixonado e cheio de desejo. Tudo isso me deixou surpresa.

"O que foi que eu te disse sobre isso? Um dia você vai acabar beijando a Alice." Falei tentando tomar fôlego enquanto ele me colocava de volta no chão.

"Eu não vou não." Ele beijou-me outra vez. "Meu Deus, sinto tanto sua falta."

"Nós estávamos juntos há duas horas atrás." Eu brinquei.

"Eu tô falando disso." Ele disse enquanto arrastava seus dedos pela minha barriga por dentro da camiseta.

"Ah, entendi..." Mordi meu lábio. "A propósito, qual é a tradução de dame un beso?"

"Significa, me dê um beijo." Ele respondeu passando sua mão pela minha cintura.

"Isso soa muito mandão." Eu brinquei enquanto tirava seus óculos. Guardei eles em seu bolso para que ele achasse fácil mais tarde.

"Ah_, Lo siento señorita. Dame un beso, por favor_?" Ele disse dando o seu melhor sorriso torto.

"Ótimo, você consegue ser charmoso nas duas línguas." Murmurei antes de pressionar meus lábios aos dele.

"Hmm, você não quer continuar com o nossa aulinha de espanhol?" Disse ele aumentando sua expressão maliciosa.

"Eu nunca disse isso." Eu corei, desviando minha cabeça para o lado.

Seu sorriso aumentou quando ele me disse. "_Bueno. Vamos a la cama_."

"Como é que eu digo, não entendo?" Perguntei sarcasticamente.

"_No entiendo_." Ele respondeu enquanto me colocava na cama. Ele ficou na ponta do colchão, desabotoando seu casaco e chutando os sapatos.

"Ok... _no entiendo_."

Ele riu e eu pude ver seu rosto alegre, mesmo no escuro. "Então, _mi vida_, você vai aprender muito de espanhol até o final da noite."

"_Mi vida_?"

"Minha vida." Declarou simplesmente.

Não tive nem tempo para responder qualquer coisa quando eu senti ele pegando meu tornozelo e aproximando-o de seus lábios. "Eu estava pensando se poderíamos começar com coisas simples. Algo fácil de se lembrar." Ele disse com sua voz aveludada. Ele poderia ficar pra sempre ali, mas parou de repente e eu fiquei altamente frustrada. Ele beijou o início do meu pé e disse. "_Pie _é pé."

Ele cuidadosamente virou meu pé para o lado, alisando seus dedos sobre ele. "_Tobillo _é tornozelo."

Seus dedos agora se arrastaram lentamente pela a minha perna, logo abaixo do meu joelho. "_Pierna _é perna." Ele beijou meu joelho levemente antes de continuar a levar suas mãos mais para cima. "_Rodilla_." Ele afirmou quando deu outro beijo no meu outro joelho.

Ele afastou minhas pernas ficando entre elas e se inclinou um pouco para baixo. Beijou levemente a parte interna da minha coxa dizendo. "_Muslo_".

"Edward ..." Eu respirava pesadamente, praticamente arfando. "Porque você está fazendo isso?"

"Faz dias que eu não faço amor com você. Parece até um século. Pra completar, Jake, o cara da guitarra, perguntou se você era minha irmã." Disse beijando de leve a minha barriga.

"Então você quer provar justamente o contrário?" Perguntei-lhe erguendo uma sobrancelha e me apoiando nos meus cotovelos. "Naquele dia o entregador de pizza estava praticamente babando em cima de mim e você achou graça."

"Agora é diferente." Ele murmurou, enquanto se ajustava para ficar pairando em cima de mim.

"Como assim?" Perguntei verdadeiramente curiosa.

"Aquele homem nunca ia te ver depois daquela noite. Além disso, Jacob demostrou na minha frente o interesse dele em você. E eu não gostei disso." Ele se defendeu.

Eu me elevei para capturar seus lábios num beijo suave, para que ele se esquecesse dessa crise de ciúmes. Eu não ia comentar, mas isso foi muito bonitinho. "Edward ..." falei quando me afastei.

"Sim, meu amor?" Ele respondeu baixinho quase um sussuro.

"_Dame un beso._"

* * *

_Lindaaaas..._

_E aí.. o que acharam de Jake? E das aulas de espanhol? Vamos lá todo mundo clicando **no roxinho** , segundo a MrSouza Cullen, e comentando. _


	33. Chapter 33

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a Lili e eu também queremos uma casa.. e um Edward, claro.  


* * *

**

**Capítulo XXXIII**

**BPOV  
**

"Bom dia, Sr. Cullen e Srta Swan! Como é que vocês estão nesta manhã?" Angela, a nossa corretora, perguntou docemente. Esta já era a décima vez que estávamos saindo para ver casas, somente nessa última semana. Nós estávamos nos conhecendo melhor a cada dia. Ela era bem bonita e tinha um jeito delicado como uma brisa.

Edward e eu não tínhamos discutido sobre o que queríamos ou não na casa. Simplesmente deixamos isso a parte. Na verdade queríamos achar um local que fosse perfeito para nossa atual situação. Angela estava extremamente empenhada no trabalho, ainda mais quando Edward lhe disse que pagaria tudo adiantado e o preço era uma questão que ele queria discutir sem minha presença. Ou seja, ele era o cliente dos sonhos de qualquer vendedor.

"Bem, obrigado. Então, algo novo hoje?" Edward disse brilhantemente. Ele estava mais animado do que um menininho numa loja de doces com tudo a seu dispor. E eu amava aquela sua expressão de felicidade. Honestamente, ela também me fazia muito feliz. Era como se estivéssemos brincando de casinha novamente.

"Tenha certeza que sim! Achei mais duas casa que gostaria de mostrar a vocês. Pode ser?"

Ainda bem que era um menor número hoje! Acho que já tínhamos passado por pelo menos metade das casas a venda em Shreveport, Bossier City e até mesmo em alguns lugares de Haughton Benton e proximidades. Visitávamos pelo menos umas oito ou nove residências, por dia, em cada localidade.

"Isso me parece ótimo." Edward apertou minha mão suavemente enquanto caminhávamos ao local.

A primeira casa que fomos simplesmente não era o meu _lar-doce-lar_. O espaço interno era absurdamente reduzido e os quartos tinham um formato _curioso_. Além disso, tinha janelas minúsculas, fazendo a casa toda parecer bem escura.

"Você não gostou desta." Edward cochichou no meu ouvido. Não era uma pergunta e sim uma declaração. Era incrível como ele podia entender as coisas com uma simples tensão do meu corpo.

"Não, é muito escura." Eu sussurrei de volta. Angela percebeu a nossa conversa ao pé de ouvido.

"Vejam só, fico feliz por ter guardado o melhor para o final. É que a próxima residêndia que iremos só surgiu no mercado ontem. Acho que vai ser vendida logo. Ela é perfeita para vocês dois." Ela nos disse amavelmente, fechando a porta atrás dela.

Durante o trajeto pra outra casa, seguimos conversando confortavelmente sobre nossas vidas. Acontece que Angela era casada com um designer gráfico chamado Ben, e eles estavam juntos desde do ensino médio. Eram casados há seis anos e estavam a tentando engravidar. Ela já conhecia todos os detalhes sobre nós dois. Era ótimo falar com alguém que ainda era extremamente apaixonada por seu companheiro mesmo estando juntos há mais de dez anos.

"E então, o que você quer? Um menino ou uma menina?" Perguntei convencionalmente.

"Eu tenho uma quedinha por meninas." Ela riu. "Mal posso esperar para brincar de boneca novamente." Ela disse alegremente.

"Bem, eu também. Mas, eu acho que isso não vai me ajudar muito. Eu nunca brincava de boneca. Eu sempre preferi _cozinhar_. Eu usava um -" Parei no meio da frase quando o carro estacionou.

A casa era incrível. Não era grande demais, mas também não muito pequena. Era branca com um alpendre envolvendo a entrada e as laterais. Na frente tinha uma grande janela com sacada, e estava coberta com uma cortina rendada. Eu pude imaginar aquele lugarzinho como um local que você poderia se sentar e esquecer da vida. A varanda era um pouco estreita, mas isso não era tão ruim.

"O que foi, amor?" Edward perguntou enquanto saíamos do carro de Angela.

"Essa casa é linda." Eu disse um pouco mais alto para que os dois escutassem.

"Você mal pode esperar para ver como ela é por dentro!" Angela disse entusiasmada enquanto subia as escadas da entrada. Eu poderia apostar que se ela tivesse dinheiro, ela mesma ia comprar esta casa.

Assim que a porta da frente foi aberta eu fiquei encantada. O teto alto fazia com que a casa parecesse ainda maior e luz natural fluia no ambiente por causa das muitas janelas. Havia uma lareira de pedra na frente da sala. O piso era feito de madeira e todo o lugar parecia bem aquecido. Da sala de estar via-se a copa. Eu cuidadosamente soltei a mão de Edward e andei até lá.

A sala de jantar tinha a metade do tamanho da sala, mas ainda era bastante espaçosa. Havia um armário embutido e balcão do outro lado da sala. Na parede de trás tinha uma grande janela, e de lá podia se ver o quintal. Eu fiquei na janela espiando o ambiente lá fora. Percebi quando o vento soprou, agitando as poucas folhas que estavam na árvore.

"Viu algo que gostou?" Edward perguntou calmamente logo atrás de mim.

"Tem uma pereira no quintal." Eu disse calmamente. Tomei a mão dele e apertei levemente enquanto eu o levava para o outro cômodo.

O próximo foi a cozinha. É claro que ela era enorme. Tinha um fogão estiloso que me apaixonei instantaneamente. Eu torci para que Esme o aproveitasse quando fosse decorar a cozinha. Pensei o quanto poderia custar um fogão tão moderno desse jeito, e ela não poderia me censurar por querer ficar com ele. E Edward tinha que ficar satisfeito com isso.

Tinha uma área na cozinha com uma mesa pequena no centro. O balcão era de mármore preto, que contrastava perfeitamente com o branco dos armários. Tudo era tão lindo e brilhante!

Em seguida, visitamos o banheiro dos hóspedes, que tinha um bom espaço. Era grande suficiente para que Edward e eu nos deslocássemos confortavelmente. A decoração dele seguia o mesmo estilo da cozinha; preto e branco. Os quartos de hospedes era de um bom tamanho, não excessivamente grande ou pequeno demais. Eu já estava imaginando os armários que poderiam ser colocados em algum destes quartos para guardar todos os meus livros.

Edward não falou muito durante esse tempo e me senti mal por não ter descrito tudo para ele. Eu estava tão perdida nos meus próprios pensamentos! Gostaria de fazer isso por ele mais tarde. Eu iria lhe dizer com orgulho como a sala era perfeita para se colocar um piano. Sabia que ele ia adorar isso.

Para minha surpresa eu arfei quando vi o quarto principal. Era enorme, com dois grandes closets. Adorei saber que o banheiro tinha o triplo do tamanho do banheiro social. Era tão grande quanto um dos quartos de hóspedes. Um box de vidro com chuveiro, grande o suficiente para dois, ficava num dos cantos enquanto uma enorme banheira estava no outro lado. Tinha até um balcão com duas pias. Cada um teria a sua!

Me senti como se estivesse num sonho quando voltei para o quarto. Edward estava conversando com a Angela, mas eu não estava prestando muita atenção nisso.

"Então, o que você acha?" Angela perguntou com um sorriso em seu rosto. Na certa, ela já sabia que eu tinha me apaixonado pela casa e iria lutar com unhas e dentes para ficar com ela. Eu sorri para ela e ela gargalhou. "Presumo que você gostou então?"

"Muito." Eu respondi com um suspiro.

Seu telefone tocou e ela soltou um suspiro pesado. "Sinto muito pessoal, só um segundo. Preciso atender essa chamada. Mas fiquem a vontade e conheçam melhor o local."

Enquanto ela caminhava para a sala eu fui até Edward. Eu embrulhei meus braços em volta do pescoço. Ele beijou meus lábios levemente. "Você gostou?"

"Eu **quero **morar aqui Edward." Eu afirmei simplesmente.

"Então, **nós** vamos." Ele se inclinou pra mim outra vez e capturou meus lábios num beijo de tirar o fôlego. Ele me pegou do chão e me girou um pouquinho antes de me beijar mais uma vez.

"Me desculpem gente." Angela disse sem graça por ter estragado nosso momento privado. Edward me colocou de volta no chão, mas não me soltou. "Então, o que vocês acharam?"

"Nós gostariamos de fazer uma oferta pela casa." Edward disse sorridente.

"Excelente! Eu sabia que este era o lugar para vocês! Vamos voltar para o escritório para cuidarmos dos documentos."

**EPOV**

Colocamos uma oferta generosa na casa. Não havia nada que me impedisse de não conseguir isso pra Bella. Eu acho que esta foi a primeira vez que ela tinha ficado empolgada com o fato de eu lhe dar algo. Ela parecia ter adorado a casa. Por mim nós poderíamos viver numa caverna dentro de uma montanha, mas já que ela amou aquela casa com certeza eu iria adorar também.

Depois que assinei alguns papéis e descobri o que eu tinha que enviar aos nossos advogados para eles analisarem, Bella nos conduziu de volta ao apartamento dela.

"Quando chegarmos em casa, vamos ligar para minha mãe imediatamente. Eu sei que ela vai querer vir até aqui dar uma olhada na casa." Eu lhe disse enquanto nós entravamos. Ela parecia estar tranquila, que era uma coisa boa. Nós tinhamos algumas coisas importantes para conversar.

"Não tenho certeza do que ela pode melhorar. É tudo tão lindo." Ela disse brilhantemente. Ela estava praticamente quicando de tão empolgada. Bem, Alice já tinha deixado sua influência aqui.

"Ah, eu aposto que vai ter algumas reformas sim. Eu sei que você quer que ela projete algumas prateleiras para a sala de estudo e alguns cantinhos do closet. Além disso, não esqueça das mobilias e tal. Ela vai querer te ajudar com tudo isso. Tenho quase certeza que ela não vai sair daqui por algumas semanas, até que tudo esteja pronto." Eu falei. Eu podia já ouvir minha mãe e Bella conversando sobre todos os detalhes num feliz frenesi.

Além disso, minha mãe queria qualquer desculpa para vir pra cá e ficar aqui comigo. Não tenho certeza se o meu pai poderia ficar tanto tempo ou se ele queria isso, mas eu tenho certeza que ele iria visitar, pelo menos, com um pouco mais de frequência.

"Você tem razão. Sua mãe tem um bom gosto incrível." Ela disse meio sonhadoramente. Eu poderia continuar então, já que ela soava tão tranquila.

"Você sabe, temos que fazer uma lista das coisas que vamos precisar pra casa nova. Vamos precisar de uma monte de coisas. Panelas, pratos, talheres, taças e copos para a cozinha. Novos lençóis para cama. Bem, uma cama também. Tenho certeza que minha mãe vai te ajudar com isso também. Você provavelmente vai quer que Alice e Rose estejam nessa também."

"Porque isso soa pra mim como uma sessão de compras infernal?" Ela perguntou enquanto nos deitávamos em sua cama. Era sábado à tarde e não tínhamos mais nada a fazer.

Eu ri. "Pobre Bella. Se você quiser, eu fico lá controlando elas."

"Certo, mas quem vai controlar _você?_" Ela rebateu rapidamente.

Eu ri e enterrei o meu rosto em seu pescoço, sentindo seu doce aroma. "Sou tão descontrolado assim?"

"Nada... você só me comprou uma casa sem nem pensar duas vezes."

"Eu comprei uma casa para _nós_ e eu pensei muito sobre isso." Respondi friamente. Ela se moveu até que ficasse pairando sobre mim, seu longos cabelos ficando dos lados do meu rosto.

"Edward, eu quero te contar uma coisa mas eu **não quero** que você fique muito animado com isso, tudo bem?"

"Certo..." Eu respondi lentamente. Eu não gostei do tom da sua voz. Era sério demais.

"Quando eu quis a casa, eu nem pensei direito no quanto você gastou, ou quanto dinheiro ia sumir da sua conta bancária. Melhor dizendo, eu não importei nem um pouquinho."

Eu comecei a rir e ela não gostou nadinha da minha reação. "Isso é bom."

"Bom? Isso é horrivel! Você tá me mimando! "Ela choramingou.

Eu ri muito. Mimando? Eu tinha que brigar com ela todo mês, só por que eu queria comprar mantimentos pra casa, na qual eu também consumia! Ela mordeu meu ombro. "Ai. Bella, eu vou te dizer quando você estiver mimada. Confie em mim, na minha opinião você ainda está bem longe disso."

"Ah, é?" Disse sussurando. Ela abaixou o seu nariz e ficou deslizando ele sobre o meu. "E quando é que você vai me contar quando eu estiver mimada?"

"Bem, já que você não vai me deixar lhe comprar o mundo, _o que realmente você merecia_, eu vou continuar te mimando com muita atenção e carinho." Afirmei o fato. Eu me ergui um pouco e beijei a ponta do seu nariz, e então seu queixo. Ela suspirou contente.

"Eu gosto disso. Mas, eu queria fazer isso por você também."

"Você já faz." Eu disse a ela com um beijo suave. Nossos lábios se acariciavam demoradamente. Ela repousava seu corpo minúsculo contra o meu, nossas pernas entrelaçadas. "Nós vamos morar juntos!" Ela disse de repente.

"Sim, nós vamos." Respondi de volta.

"Minha mãe vai pirar." Ela disse, seu tom de voz meio triste. Ela tomou uma respiração profunda, fazendo com que seu peito se pressionasse mais forte contra o meu.

"É impressionante como um mesmo assunto vai trazer reações diferentes aos nossos pais. Eu tenho certeza que seu pai não vai ficar muito alegre com isso, mas ele vai aceitar. Já sua mãe vai querer me matar. Enquanto meus pais vão ficar planejamento o casamento e quem sabe o quarto dos bebês.

"Bebês?" Ela disse com uma voz distante.

"Esme vai começar a tentar convencê-la a dar-lhe mil netinhos. Evidentemente, se ela exagerar, vou lhe bater com minha bengala. Sei que você não está pronta para isso, muito menos eu." Eu lhe tranquilizei.

"Você quer filhos?"

"Eu..." Eu parei por um minuto e pensei sobre isso. "Eu não sei. Eu sinceramente nunca pensei nisso. Eu nunca imaginei nem mesmo que namoraria alguém, e isso pra mim até então não me importava."

"Pode parar Edward! você é muito lindo e encantador." Ela disse com um suspiro pesado. Eu sabia que ela não gostava quando eu me colocava desse jeito, mas essa é a forma como eu me sentia.

"Talvez pra você. Bella, você se lembra como eu era no primeiro dia? Eu sempre fui assim antes de te conhecer. É como se você tivesse derrubado as minhas barreiras . Você não imagina o quanto eu sou grato a você por isso." Falei beijando o topo da cabeça dela.

"Ah, Edward ..." Ela disse meu nome de um jeito tão suave como se ele estivesse pairando no ar. Eu quase pude ouvir o clique de sua mente. "Ei, você não respondeu à minha pergunta! Não diretamente."

"Que pergunta?" Levantei uma sobrancelha.

"Povoar a Terra."

"Ah ..." Eu ri da sua resposta engraçada. "Sim, um dia, num futuro distante. Não sei _eu_ posso lidar com isso, mas com você ao meu lado gostaria de tentar. Por agora, eu quero praticar.. Um monte."

"O que você quer praticar exatamente?"

"Fazer bebês. Você sabe, a prática leva a perfeição."

"Edward Cullen, você é tarado pervertido e safado!" Ela riu.

"Eu não sou não! Isso é uma mentira horrorosa. Eu poderia puni-la por você dizer essas coisas sobre mim." Eu tentei falar sério, mas não funcionou muito bem.

Bella riu. "Ah, você vai me castigar é? E, de que jeito você pretende fazer isso? Me batendo?"

"Acho que essa é uma boa idéia." Eu disse a ela enquanto a prensava na cama, forçando-a a ficar em baixo de mim. Eu segurei sua cintura e meus joelhos ficaram em ambos os lados das suas coxas. Bella estava rindo o tempo todo.

"Não me bata! Eu prometo ser boazinha! Por favor, por favor não me bata, _papai_!" Ela gritava entre seu riso, tentando sair debaixo de mim.

Eu me inclinei para baixo e mordisquei o pescoço dela. "_Papai_? Eu acho estou gostando _muito _disso."

"Olha só pessoal! Eles estão aqui dentro e estão transando!" Uma voz grossa soou da porta. Com a surpresa, saltei de cima da Bella e cai de bunda no chão.

"Porra, Em! Você já ouviu falar em 'bater na porta'?" Eu gritei pra ele. Passei meus dedos pelos meus cabelos, respirando fundo pra me acalmar.

"Cara, a porta estava aberta." Ele gargalhou.

Finalmente consegui voltar pra cama e sentei, colocando minhas mãos nas costas de Bella. Ela estava tremendo de tanto rir. "Ai meu Deus ..." ela murmurou. "Você está bem?"

Eu resmunguei com seu riso, e isso só fez com que Emmett risse ainda mais. Eu comecei a rir abafado, enfim encontrando graça naquela situação. "Sim, minha bunda tá doendo e fui humilhado na frente da minha namorada, mas eu estou bem." Eu disse sarcasticamente.

"Karma é um filho da puta mesmo..." Emmett falou.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Perguntei confuso.

"Você tentou espancar a coitada, mas acabou machucando seu próprio traseiro. Você não _cheira_ karma nisso aí não? "

Bella começou uma nova crise de riso. Ouvi alguém dar língua, aderindo ao monte de risadas de hienas. "Emm, deixe o Edward em paz."

"Mas, Rosie, você escutou isso. Ela chamou ele de _papai_." Ele se defendeu. "Foi engraçado."

"Tá vendo Bella, é exatamente por isso que fico feliz por estamos comprando uma casa." Eu 'sussurei' ruidosamente perto da orelha de Bella.

"Vocês encontraram uma casa?" Rosalie perguntou suavemente. Ouvi a cama chiar alto com movimento animado de Bella que se sentou rapidamente.

"Sim! É tão linda! Colocamos um lance nela hoje!" Ela disse brilhantemente, transbordando felicidade na sua voz. Eu embrulhei meus braços em volta de sua cintura e lhe beijei rapidamente no pescoço.

"Merda, Emmett. Minha melhor amiga vai casar e minha outra amiga vai viver junto com o namorado dela. Será que só você não enxerga algo errado nessa cena?" Rosalie disse sarcástica.

"Edward, você _sempre_ queima meu filme!" Emmett murmurou.

"Cara, ele _queima_ seu filme sendo cego e conseguiria também sendo surdo, mudo, tivesse os braços amarrados nas costas e aleijado de uma perna." Jasper falou brincando assim que chegou ao quarto lotado.

Bella e Rose explodiram de rir. Jasper riu também e deu um murro de leve no meu ombro. Emmett não disse nada durante uns momentos, até que as meninas controlassem suas risadas.

"E eu tinha vindo aqui pra procurar algumas comidas pra _minha_ festa, mas a única coisa que vocês fazem é tirar sarro da minha cara. Isso é muito, mas muito engraçado mesmo!"

"A festa é do _seu_ pai Emm, e não estamos te humilhando. Você sabe que todos nós aqui te amamos." Alice acrescentou, completando agora o nosso grupo.

Senti a cama mover e escutei alguém xingar algo. "Sai de cima de mim maluca! Ótimo! Agora eu entendi. Eu sei que sou quente e sexy, e ninguém pode resistir a mim." Emmett disse ofegante, e as garotas voltaram a rir _de novo. _

"O que foi que aconteceu?" Eu murmurei sobre minha respiração ao Jasper.

"Cara eu não sei, Mas sinceramente o que eu tô vendo é _muito_ estranho e pouco natural." Ele respondeu de volta.

**_

* * *

_**

_Mals a demora, girls.. mas mais uma vez a vida entrou na frente e complicou tudo. CR tem att amanhã, viu?_

_Vamos lá, todos clicando no _**_balãozinho_**_, brigada Vivien ;-)_


	34. Chapter 34

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a Lili e eu _tâmo _doida com o tanto de jogo de futebol que estamos assistindo.  


* * *

**

**Capítulo XXXIV**

**EPOV**

"Conseguimos! Conseguimos!" – ela gritava enquanto corria pra dentro da casa. Eram 10 da manhã mas ela não estava nem aí se tinha – ou não – alguém dormindo.

"Você conseguiu!" – Alice gritava de volta. Eu não ia me surpreender se ela estivessem quicando abraçadas uma na outra.

Nós tínhamos acabado de assinar a papelada da casa junto a advogada e a corretora. Não foi fácil. Horas de negociação e dezenas de inspeções na propriedade, antes de finalmente assinarmos tudo.

"Os antigos proprietários vão se mudar até a última semana de março. Vamos ligar para Esme, mãe de Edward, para que ela possa vir redecorar a casa. Estamos tentando deixar tudo pronto até o fim do ano!" – Bella falava extasiada.

"Se vocês vão ficar pulando e gritando desse jeito vocês podem pelo menos fazer isso sem camisa?" – Emmett perguntou.

Um tapa ecoou no ambiente – um forte por sinal – e as garotas começaram a soltar risadinhas. Eu não sei quem bateu nele, mas quem fez definitivamente colocou o grandalhão de volta no lugar dele.  
Para que a coisa não ficasse mais violenta – ou pornográfica – decidi mudar de assunto.

"Tem alguma coisa cheirando muuuito bem..."

"É mesmo... delicioso!"

"Apimentado..."

"Eu to fazendo arroz sujo e Jazz fez macarrão com queijo." – Alice disse.

Todo mundo estava se preparando para o Mardi Gras. Aparentemente, era um tipo de festinha americana. Um grande almoço: mas cada um deveria levar um prato de alguma coisa. Bella fez dez dúzias de biscoitos e não, eu não estou exagerando. Eu decidi ser prático: comprei dois engradados de refrigerante.

"Primeiramente. Macarrão com queijo, Jasper?" – perguntei com o melhor do meu sarcasmo.

"Cala a boca! É receita da mamãe. E é boa pra cacete!" – ele respondeu meio ofendido e meio brincalhão.

"E... é a única coisa que ele sabe fazer." – Alice adicionou.

Eu ri – "Ok, segundo: Que diabos é arroz sujo?"

"Hmmm.. é um arroz _bem_ apimentado" – ela falou procurando as palavras – "Quer saber? É uma receita de família.. tudo que eu posso dizer é que é bom!"

"Leia: ela não sabe explicar." – Jasper falou rindo.

"Aw! Não me zoa! Eu pensei que você gostava de mim..." – Alice reclamou manhosa.

"Eu te amo!"

Eu senti dois braços no meu pescoço, me abraçando e a voz de Bella no meu ouvido. "Se eu ficar assim, pode me bater!"

"Com todo prazer." – falei passando meus braços na cintura dela trazendo-a para perto de mim.

"Eca. O _papai_ ali voltou com as idéias de castigar a _filhinha_ má dele.." – Emmett falou zombeteiro.

"Emmett, meu nome é Edward. Não é Ed, nem Eddie e se você chamar de novo de _papai_, que Deus me ajude, mas se você me chamar disso de novo eu vou pegar a minha bengala e vou enfiar ela bem no meio do seu – "

E a porta abriu nos interrompendo, não sei se felizmente ou infelizmente – "Emm, você tá perturbando o Edward de novo?" – Rosalie perguntou.

Ela se inclinou e deu um beijo na minha bochecha, fazendo carinho no meu cabelo e depois abraçando Bella.– "Não se chateiem com ele, isso tudo é ciúme."

"Ei, eu não to com ciúme!"

Rosalie bufou e eu não consegui segurar a risada. Eles estavam brincando, eu sabia. E nesse momento eu percebi que nós éramos um pouquinho de cada casal. Não resisti e dei um beijo na testa da minha amada.

"E então? Vamos para a festa?" – Rosalie perguntou animada.

**BPOV**

Fomos todos no carro do Jazz. O dia estava bonito e quente. Estávamos todos com roupas frescas e alegres.

"Sonhando acordada, meu amor?" – Edward me perguntou.

"Não." – falei me acomodando no colo dele – "Estava pensando na nossa casa."

"O que tem a casa? Você não está feliz com a escolha?"

"Não, não.. a casa é perfeita. Eu só estou pensando na mudança. No nosso primeiro Natal. Juntos. Eu mal posso esperar!" – falei suspirando.

Eu sorri pensando nos nossos planos. Ligaríamos pra mãe dele no dia seguinte para falar da casa e pedir a ajuda dela na decoração. Nós ficamos próximas. Trocávamos e-mails quase todos os dias. Falando sobre a escola, nossas vidas – ela com Carlisle e eu com Edward – e mais. Edward até me acusou, brincando, de estar roubando a mãe dele. Eu não liguei. Eu percebi que gosto mais da mãe dele do que da minha, no momento. Ela têm me mandado uma penca de e-mails _nada_ agradáveis. Me recusei a responder cada um deles.

Finalmente chegamos no parque e Emmett nos apresentou aos seus pais. Tinham pelo menos 50 pessoas naquele espaço reservado. Uma tenda branca com algumas mesas onde quem chegava colocava seu prato.

Depois de provarmos o _arroz sujo_ e nos empanturrarmos de mais uma série de coisas deliciosas, eu peguei Edward para darmos uma volta. Avistei então um balanço e fui em direção ao mesmo. Fiz com que Edward se sentasse e sentei no colo dele.

"Tem muitas crianças aqui." – ele comentou nos balançando.

"O dia está lindo, eles estão se divertindo. Correndo e brincando. Se eu tivesse a mesma idade estaria fazendo o mesmo." – falei rindo.

"O que você acha de colocarmos um balanço no jardim, na parte de trás da casa?"

"Eu ia amar." – falei com um sorriso bobo.

Edward nos balançava cada vez mais alto e eu gargalhava tamanha minha felicidade. Ele mantinha um braço no balanço e outro ao redor da minha cintura me segurando forte para que eu não caísse.

Então me lembrei da câmera no meu bolso e tirei uma foto nossa enquanto ainda no balanço. – "Vamos deixar as crianças brincar um pouco. Eu quero tirar mais fotos."

**EPOV**

Bella tirou um monte de fotos, eu ouvia flashes de cinco em cinco segundos. Ela nos fez ficar em diferentes – e ridículas – poses e em diferentes grupos enquanto tirava mais fotos. Até que Alice conseguiu tirar a câmera dela para que Bella pudesse aparecer nas fotos também.

Eu não sei como 5 horas passaram tão rápido. A música estava animada, o tempo fresco e eu estava mais que feliz.

"Eu vou ao banheiro. Venho já." – Bella falou deixando um beijo estalado na minha bochecha.

"Quer que eu vá com você?"

"Não, está tudo bem." – ela falou levantando do meu colo, onde estávamos deitados, na grama.

"Então você vai mesmo fazer isso?" – Emmett perguntou atrás de mim. Ouvi ele se sentando ao meu lado, na grama.

"Fazer o que?" – falei virando meu rosto da direção dele.

"Morar com a Bella."

"Vou sim, por quê?" – perguntei confuso.

"Cara isso é **grande**. Sem dúvida você é muito mais corajoso que eu." – ele adimitiu – "Não que eu não ame minha Rosie, mas cara... é muito sério!" – ele acrescentou rapidamente.

"Honestamente? Eu nunca quis algo com tanta força, na minha vida. Eu a quero só pra mim. Será que isso é ruim?" – falei trazendo as pernas pro peito, descansando o queixo nos joelhos.

"Eu não conheço um único homem que não queria sua mulher pra si." – ele falou rindo dando um tapa nas minhas costas.

"Eu sinto que _preciso_ protegê-la."

"Bem, você se sente assim por que você a ama. É claro que você quer protegê-la. Nós somos homens. É nosso trabalho!" – ele parou de falar subitamente – "E falando em proteger, tem um cara andando ao lado dela."

"Um cara?" – falei chocado.

"Não me parece que ele está tentando fazer nada. Aqui eles estão vindo nessa direção." – e dizendo isso ele levantou e me puxou até que eu ficasse de pé. Não que eu quisesse levantar, mas bem.. era o Emmett me puxando.. então não tive muita escolha.

"Edward, adivinha quem eu achei!" – ela falou segurando a minha mão.

"E aí, cara, beleza?" – a voz familiar de Jake, meu professor de guitarra perguntou.

"Tudo bem." – respondi mais secamente do que deveria.

Jake não falou mais sobre Bella durante as aulas. Eles só trocavam cumprimentos quando ele chegava e Bella ia para casa a fim de nos dar alguma privacidade. Mas ainda assim o ciúme estava me corroendo.

"Ok, vocês aí.. tenham uma boa noite! Eu estava indo pegar um pedaço de pizza pra Leah, minha namorada. Mas aí encontrei com a Bella e como sei que tem uns babacas por aqui, achei melhor trazê-la, sã e salva, pra você antes."

"Namorada?" – cuspi num tom não muito adequado. Bella apertou minha mão tentando me dizer pra ficar quieto.

"É! Ela é legal pra caramba! Estamos juntos há umas duas semanas, mas estou esperançoso. Estamos nos dando muito bem!" – ele falou com um tom muito feliz.

"Obrigada mais uma vez, Jake!" – Bella falou docemente. Alguma coisa me dizia que _a conversa_ aconteceria assim que ele estivesse longe o suficiente. Eu não fiz nada errado! Mas tenho certeza que a Bella não compartilha da mesma opinião...

**BPOV**

A ida até o banheiro foi mais longa do que eu esperava. Muitas pessoas bêbadas e sem intenção de parar de beber. Durante todo o caminho eu ouvi gracinhas e cantadas e até comentários rudes. Eu já estava ficando irritada e decidi voltar. Mas ao dar meia volta alguém segurou meu braço e eu, na tentativa de me defender girei meu corpo com o punho fechado pronta pra socar um engraçadinho. Mas senti outra mão no meu pulso segurando meu ataque.

"Calma Bella, sou eu. Lembra de mim? Jacob?" – ele falou sorrindo.

Eu corei – "Oh Deus, sim sim, lembro. Me desculpa, mas você me assustou!"

"Me perdoa.. não foi minha intenção. Eu estava passando e você me pareceu... nervosa, acho. Ta tudo bem?" – ele perguntou com um tom preocupado verdadeiro.

"To sim... é só que..."

"Bêbados inconvenientes?" – ele falou com ar de sabe-tudo – "Vamos lá, vou te levar de volta."

"Obrigada, Jake. Mas então, você veio sozinho ou está com um grupinho?"

"Vim com a minha família e com a minha _lobinha_." – ele falou animado – "E você?"

"Grupo, e grande por sinal."

E continuamos andando até que vi Edward, sentando na grama abraçando as pernas, falando com o Emmett. Emm nos avistou e puxou Edward até que ele ficasse de pé, o que o deixou... irritado?

"Edward, adivinha quem eu achei!" – eu falei animada. Pedi internamente que ele não tivesse um ataque de ciúmes.

"E aí, cara, beleza?" – Jake perguntou.

"Tudo bem" – Edward cuspiu as palavras. Apertei a mão dele levemente para que ele se acalmasse.

"Ok, vocês aí.. tenham uma boa noite! Eu estava indo pegar um pedaço de pizza pra Leah, minha namorada. Mas aí encontrei com a Bella e como sei que tem uns babacas por aqui, achei melhor traze-la, sã e salva, pra você antes." – Jake respondeu rápido. Ele só estava tentando ser cavalheiro e amigo. Mas meu amigo e meu namorado estavam sendo completos idiotas. Suspirei virando meu rosto.

Edward deixou o queixo cair e perguntou – "Namorada?" – completamente surpreso. Emmet deu uma risadinha silenciosa e saiu de perto.

"É! Ela é legal pra caramba! Estamos juntos há umas duas semanas, mas estou esperançoso. Estamos nos dando muito bem!" – ele falou esbanjando felicidade. Podia jurar que vi os olhos dele brilharem.

"Obrigada mais uma vez, Jake!" – Eu falei, tocando seu braço e dando um sorriso que queria dizer 'me desculpe'.

"Relaxa. Te vejo quarta, Edward!" – ele falou indo em direção a barraquinha de pizza. Eu esperei ele comprar a pizza e ir em direção aos amigos dele.

"O. que. foi. isso?" – eu falei por entre os dentes.

"Me perdoa.. eu to agindo feito um idiota." – ele falou, as bochechas alcançando um tom vermelho forte.

"Tudo bem.. mas por quê? Você sabe que eu _sou sua_!"

"Eu tenho medo. Medo de você achar alguém melhor. Bella... Jake tem a nossa idade. Ele toca guitarra, ele é engraçado, ele e –"

Antes que ele pudesse terminar eu coloquei meus dedos sobre os lados dele – "Ninguém é melhor que você. Eu não quero ouvir isso de novo. Nunca nem pense em continuar o que você começou a falar. É você que eu quero, você que me faz feliz." – e então fiquei na ponta dos pés e troquei meu dedos pelos meus lábios – "Nunca se esqueça disso."

Edward me beijou e depois descansou a testa na minha – "Obrigado."

"Pelo que?"

"Por me amar."

**EPOV**

A música estava alta e animada. Pessoas gritando e rindo. Fomos para a parada onde pessoas jogavam colar de contas, moedas, – que as pessoas pegavam no ar com ajuda de copinhos – máscaras, bolinhas, chapéus e bichinhos de pelúcia.

"Promete que você não vai arrumar briga pelos colares de contas." – sussurrei no ouvido dela.

Senti-a jogar a cabeça pra trás soltando uma gostosa risada – "Prometo."

Bella não parava de pular nos meus braços, me enchendo de colares no pescoço. Eu podia sentir alguns nela também. Eu já estava me sentindo pesado com aqueles colares e eu não mais conseguia segurá-la por estar cheio de ursinhos nos braços e copinhos com moedas. Eu não podia estar mais feliz. A cada item Bella gritava e pulava mais alto.

Voltamos todos juntos, Bella mais uma vez no meu colo. Os brinquedos numa sacola enquanto ela segurava um ursinho junto ao peito.

"Esse Dia dos Namorados foi ótimo."

"Foi mesmo. Mas ele está a um passo de ficar melhor." – ela falou bem no meu ouvido.

Jasper estacionou na frente do apartamento da Bella e nós saltamos do carro.

"Certeza que vocês não querem terminar a noite conosco?" – Emm perguntou.

"Não, não.. nós temos alguns planos." – eu falei pensando no pequeno presente que pedi pra Alice comprar, para Bella. Renda e seda. Duas coisas que nunca se comparariam a maciez da pele de Bella, mas que me trazia um sorriso bobo aos lábios. Só de pensar em arrancar aquelas peças do corpo dela...

"Estou tão feliz de ficar com você hoje, Jazz... Nesse apartamento eu não conseguiria dormir!" – Alice falou, acenando a cabeça para o apartamento de Bella.

Nos despedimos e começamos a andar em direção a casa quando ouvimos o carro de Jazz se distanciando. Abracei Bella por trás e me inclinei para falar ao seu ouvido – "E então, o que você quer fazer hoje, srta. Swan?"

Bella parou bruscamente e eu quase joguei-a no chão por conseqüência, já que continuei andando por não ser avisadopara parar. Movi meus dedos pelo seu rosto e uma expressão horrorizada pairava ali – "Meu amor, o que houve?" – falei fazendo uma pressão em seus ombros a fim de aliviar a tensão.

"TIRE AS MÃOS DA MINHA FILHA!"

* * *

_Ihhhh pronto, que será que vai acontecer? Renne é uma pertubada mesmo, né?  
_

_Queria dar as boas vindas as novas leitoras que apareceram no último capítulo e lembrar mais uma vez que as fics postadas aqui no meu profile são de autoria da Jayeliwood e que a Lili e eu só traduzimos as mesmas. O crédito original é todinho da J._

_E nos vemos semana que vem no próximo capítulo. Bom findi procês e domingo todo mundo junto assistindo o jogo do Brasil, hein?_

_E aí curtiram o capítulo? Finalmente eles comemoraram o Mardi Gras! Então to mundo, agora, clicando no **antigo verdinho que agora é azul**... segundo a nessinha. Brigada florzinha!_


	35. Chapter 35

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a Lili e eu ainda estamos meio boladas com o último jogo do Brasil.  


* * *

**

**Capítulo XXXV**

**EPOV**

"Mãe! Que diabos você ta fazendo aqui?" – Bella falou com fúria na voz. Soou baixo e perigoso. Nunca a ouvi falar assim.

Mãe? A mãe dela? A mulher que me odiava? Puta merda... pensei pra mim mesmo. _Tchau, tchau noite romântica..._

"Você não retornava meus e-mails, nem minhas ligações... O que _mais_ você queria que eu fizesse?" – a Sra. Dwyler rosnou alto. Agora eu sei de onde a Bella tirou isso. Ela devia estar há menos de 5 metros de nós, provavelmente na porta do apartamento – "E não se atreva a usar desse tom comigo, _mocinha_!"

"Eu não respondi nenhum dos seus telefonemas ou e-mails e eu avisei que não faria. Não enquanto você se comportar desse... desse.. desse jeito!" – ela rosnou de volta, mais alto ainda.

"Você não tem o direito de me ignorar!"

"Quem disse? Não é por que você me trouxe ao mundo que você tem que me tratar como uma eterna criança. Eu **avisei** que seria assim se você não se comportasse no mínimo civilizadamente!" – Bella retorquiu brilhantemente. E eu fiquei com a sensação de que essa discussão já aconteceu antes.

Tudo que eu pude fazer foi ficar ali escutando. Segurando Bella pela cintura já que quando ela respondia a alguma coisa que a mãe dizia ela avançava como se fosse mordê-la. Por mais que a Sra. Dwyler merecesse, eu não permitira que a Bella _voasse no pescoço_ da própria mãe.

"Escuta aqui Isabella–" – Renne começou mas Bella a cortou.

"Não. **Você **vai me escutar –" – e essa foi a hora que eu tive que segurar com mais força já que ela quase escapou do meu aperto. " – seu argumento contra Edward é _fraco_, infantil e idiota. Isso por baixo! Se você não se lembra eu passei toda a minha infância tomando conta de você." – Bella falou batendo o pé com força no chão tentando a todo custo ir de encontro a mãe.

"E É EXATAMENTE POR ISSO QUE EU NÃO QUERO QUE VOCÊ FIQUE COM ELE. JÁ NÃO BASTA VOCÊ PASSAR A INFÂNCIA CUIDANDO DA MÃE, VAI PASSAR A JUVENTUDE CUIDANDO DO NAMORADO? EU ESTOU TENTANDO ABRIR SEUS OLHOS ANTES QUE VOCÊ ENTRE NUMA SITUAÇÃO QUE NÃO VÁ MAIS CONSEGUIR SAIR. VOCÊ É MUITO NOVA!" – ela parou abruptamente – "Eu estou dizendo isso por que me preocupo com você." – ela sussurrou a última parte.

A tensão tomou conta do meu corpo – "Se preocupa? Por que _você_ se preocupa?" – foi a minha vez de rosnar – "Se você se preocupasse _tanto_ como diz, você não trataria sua filha assim. Você não percebe o que faz com ela? Acha certo ela gritar e tremer desse jeito? Ela não toma conta de mim. No nosso relacionamento um toma conta do outro. Um _se preocupa_ com o outro." – eu estava gritando.

Bella rodou nos meus braços e enterrou a cabeça no meu peito, me abraçando forte.

"Eu não estou falando com você" – Renee cuspiu as palavras regadas de veneno.

"Cala a boca, Renee." – Bella falou sem emoção – "Ele está certo. Eu não tomo conta dele como se ele necessitasse. Um cuida do outro por que queremos e nos sentimos bem assim. E se você quer tanto saber quem cuida mais de quem, saiba que seus personagens estão trocados nessa sua cabecinha. É ele quem cuida mais de mim. Ele até comprou uma casa –"

"Casa? CASA? QUE CASA?"

"A casa que Bella e eu compramos juntos, Sra. Dwyer." – eu falei ainda segurando Bella contra o meu peito e me surpreendi por ela ainda não estar chorando. Definitivamente ela estava com muita raiva.

"Vocês compraram uma casa? Vocês vão morar juntos? Vocês são novos demais para _morar juntos_!" – ela falou num tom tão agudo que chegava a doer os ouvidos – "**Porque** seu pai não me falou sobre isso? Você já contou pra ele?"

"Ainda não! Porque assinamos a papelada HOJE! Ninguém sabe ainda! Estávamos ocupados com o Mardi Gras –" e depois ela continuou abusando do sarcamo – " – e você sabe.. o Dia dos Namorados..." – e então Bella parou – "Por que você está _aqui_ no Dia dos Namorados? Por que você não está com o Phil? Cadê o Phil?" – ela lançou uma pergunta atrás da outra freneticamente.

E isso precedeu o silêncio. Bella pisou no calo da mãe. Depois de um ou dois minutos Bella começou a rir alto – "Ele não concorda com você, não é?"

"Ele não entende. Ele não é pai!" – ela respondeu

"Não, mas ele é seu marido. Você preferiu vir destruir o Dia dos Namorados da sua filha e o do seu marido do que se portar feito _gente_ por um dia! Você não podia esperar uma porra de um dia! Não... tinha que ser HOJE!" – Bella falou grosseiramente.

"Eu estou aqui porque eu te amo!" – ela insistia como uma criança teimosa.

Bella então se virou pra mim e me deu um leve beijo nos lábios – "Você se importa de me dar uns instantes a sós com a minha mãe? Eu prometo que te ligo em mais ou menos meia hora." – ela falou carinhando a minha bochecha e respirando fundo.

"Você tem certeza?" – eu sussurrei para que só ela ouvisse.

Ela colocou a testa dela contra a minha e deu um selinho demorado em meus lábios – "Eu te amo."

"Eu te amo mais que tudo! Me perdoa." – ela me respondeu.

"Você não tem porque me pedir desculpas." – eu falei honestamente – "Me liga se você precisar de qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa _mesmo_. E eu estarei aqui em dez minutos."

**BPOV**

Eu acompanhei Edward com os olhos até que ele entrasse no apartamento dele e me virei pra minha mãe – "Entra no carro."

"O quê?" – ela perguntou confusa.

"Entra. na. **porra**. do carro!" – eu falei apontando pra minha caminhonete, por entre os dentes e os pulsos fechados. Toda e qualquer paciência que eu tinha já havia evaporado há tempos.

"Por quê?"

Eu respirei fundo dando a volta na caminhonete e entrei do lado do motorista fechando a porta forte. Ela _então_ percebeu que eu a deixaria ali se ela não entrasse também. Não olhei nem falei uma palavra enquanto engatava a ré para sair da entrada do apartamento.

"Onde estamos indo?"

"Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa." – falei sem querer dar mais detalhes. O caminho não durou mais que 5 minutos. Estacionei na frente um lugar _bem_ familiar. Não consegui conter o sorriso ao ver a placa de vende-se com uma faixa 'vendido' por cima, na frente da casa.

"Isso é nosso. Meu e de Edward. Nossa casa. Nosso _lar_. Compramos juntos. Ele fez a parte dele e eu fiz a minha. Ele me ajudou muito mais do que eu o ajudei. Muito mais."

"Você é muito nova" – ela sussurrou.

"Você acha mesmo que eu sou muito nova?" – falei a fim de receber uma resposta sincera.

"Bella, você é muito nova para isso. Eu não devia ter deixado você sair de casa... morar sozinha... faculdade..." – ela falava com uma voz triste.

"Ter deixado? Você acha mesmo que podia me impedir?"

"Você nunca foi tão teimosa."

"Ha ha ha. _Você_ sabe que isso é mentira. Uma grande mentira. Eu sempre fui teimosa assim. Mãe, como você pode odiar alguém que você nem conhece?"

"Eu não o odeio. Eu só não quero ele com a minha filha." – ela sussurrava, lágrimas rolando por sua face.

"Você teria essa mesma atitude com qualquer homem que eu namorasse?" – questionei alto – "O problema aqui é ele ser cego? Você trataria qualquer outro homem que entrasse na minha vida assim?"

"Eu... eu..." – ela procurava palavras.

"Você **sabe** que eu sei a resposta. Não precisa me dizer." – e com isso eu engatei a ré novamente.

Eu queria chorar mas meu orgulho não deixava. Eu ia pra casa e ia ligar para Edward. Ele me deixaria chorar sem me julgar. Ou então usar minhas lágrimas como arma. Ele iria me abraçar apertado e sussurrar palavras doces no meu ouvido até que eu me acalmasse.

Quando parei, dessa vez na frente do meu apartamento, desliguei – lentamente – o motor e virei para encarar minha mãe. Se ela quisesse falar alguma coisa, o momento era esse. "E então?"

"Você merece coisa melhor." – ela falou olhando pela janela.

"Sai. SAI DO MEU CARRO AGORA!" – eu gritei usando todo ar dos meus pulmões. Definitivamente essa era a última coisa que ela podia dizer. Ainda mais depois de tudo. Foi a última gota. CHEGA!

**EPOV**

Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu esperei. Eu deitei na cama com o celular no meu peito e sem tirar os tênis dos pés. Eu estava tão preocupado. Bella estava com tanta raiva. E eu estava com raiva por isso. Eu jurei pra mim mesmo que eu não deixaria mais que ela ficasse assim. Eu não entendia como Renee podia sentir tanto ódio de mim sem ao menos me conhecer. Eu já sofri com preconceito, e sofri muito! Ouvi coisas rudes, apanhei, fui excluído... mas assim? Era um nível completamente novo. Me assustava.

O aparelho vibrou no meu peito e eu dei um pulo atendendo o mais rápido que pude. Ela soluçava demais – "Bella! Meu amor, se acalme. Onde você está?"

"Edward... eu..." – ela soluçou – "estou em casa. Eu me recuso a deixa-la entrar."

"Meu amor, eu sinto muito. Eu vou estar aí em 10 minutos, por favor se acalme." – falei já pulando da cama e andando com uma combinação de cuidado e velocidade inacreditável. _Eu não devia tê-la deixado_ eu pensava comigo.

"Ta... eu te amo." – ela fungou.

"E eu a você. Se acalma eu já estou indo. Meu amor se acalme por favor." – e desliguei. Agradeci mentalmente por não ter tirado os tênis.

.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" – ouvi ao chegar na frente do apartamento. A voz cheia de veneno da Sra. Dwyer.

"E eu pergunto o mesmo." – rosnei como um animal furioso. Ela pode ser mãe dela, mas não tem o direito de fazer isso com Bella.

"Bella não me deixa entrar. Meu celular descarregou." – ela respondeu e pela voz, ela estava odiando ter que admitir essas coisas para mim.

"Senhora Dwyer, eu posso fazer uma pergunta?" – eu falei respirando fundo aproximando-me da voz dela.

"O que é?" – ela respondeu. Eu não sabia se ela queria mesmo que eu perguntasse algo ou se a voz dela ficou daquele jeito pela minha audácia de querer perguntar algo.

"Por que essa aversão a mim? O que eu fiz para a senhora ou para Bella? Eu sou assim tão ruim a ponto de não merecer sua filha? Eu nasci do _jeito_ que eu sou. Não tem nada que eu possa fazer –", e palavras me faltaram. Eu podia fazer algo a respeito da minha deficiência. Mas eu não contaria a Renee. Não agora.

"Eu só quero protegê-la."

Eu dei mais uns passos e direção a ela – "E você acha que está fazendo isso agora?"

"Ela não deixa."

Me ajoelhei diante da mãe dela - seguindo sua voz – "Senhora Dwyer, eu não vou causar nenhum mal a sua filha. Eu a amo demais pra isso. Você pode me odiar o quanto quiser é sua escolha. Eu também quero protegê-la. E se para isso eu tiver que mantê-la longe da senhora, acredite em mim, eu o farei. Mas eu não quero que seja assim. Ela sente sua falta. Mas ela definitivamente não sente falta de toda essa sua _atitude_."

Eu me levantei, puxei meu celular do bolso e entreguei a ela – "Pegue um táxi e vá para um hotel. Se você não puder pagar pelo quarto, eu cubro. Me avise amanhã onde a senhora se hospedou e eu passo para acertar tudo."

"Eu... o quê? Por quê?" – ela perguntou confusa.

"Bem, a senhora veio pensando em ficar no apartamento com a Bella, não é? Não acho que a senhora tenha feito reserva em algum hotel."

Ela respirou fundo – "Eu posso pagar o táxi e o hotel. Mas não saio daqui até falar com a minha filha!"

"Eu sei que você quer falar com ela. Mas hoje isso Não vai acontecer. E eu acho até bom. Ela está nervosa, com a cabeça cheia e exausta. Amanhã você tenta de novo. Pressioná-la não ajuda em nada. Ela não funciona assim. A senhora já comeu desde que chegou?"

"Não." – ela admitiu.

"Você quer que eu pegue algo lá dentro? Ela está brava, mas não vai negar comida pra própria mãe." – falei colocando a mão na maçaneta da porta.

"Ela trancou a porta..."

"Que bom que eu tenho a chave, né? O que me diz de comer alguma coisa antes de ir?" – falei puxando as chaves do meu bolso.

"Não precisa. Obrigada." – ela falou um pouco mais calma.

"Então fique com o meu celular até poder recarregar o seu. Você pode devolvê-lo para Bella depois." – eu falei abrindo a porta e colocando um pé no apartamento – "Senhora Dwyer, eu entendo que a senhora não gosta de mim e eu gostaria que as coisas fossem diferentes. Mas isso não vai acontecer até você se dar a chance de me conhecer e deixar a Bella andar com os próprios pés. Ela é uma garota inteligente. Ela sabe cuidar de si mesma." – parei por um segundo para pensar – "Me avise se precisar de qualquer coisa."

"Ok." – ela respondeu soando derrotada e triste. Eu entrei no apartamento e deixei-a com os próprios pensamentos. Tranquei a porta para o caso de ela não mais querer ser civilizada.

"Bella, meu amor?" – eu falei indo em direção ao quarto dela e ao abrir a porta do quarto pude ouvir os soluços provenientes do choro. Fui em direção a cama e a puxei para o meu abraço – "Eu sinto muito. Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu estou aqui pra você."

"Obrigada." – ela falou passando os braços no meu pescoço – "Eu estava ficando preocupada, você está bem?"

"Por quê?" – perguntei tirando meus óculos e colocando na mesinha de cabeceira.

"Você demorou..." – ela falou fungando. Ela estava rouca. Me dói imaginar o quanto ela gritou e chorou. Pensei em esperar que ela se acalmasse um pouco para fazer um pouco de chá pra ela.

"Me perdoa. Sua mãe estava do lado de fora." – falei fazendo carinho nas costas de Bella, tentando acalmá-la.

**BPOV**

"Oh Deus, o que ela fez?" – perguntei exausta já esperando mais um capítulo nesse drama.

"Nada. Ela disse que a bateria do celular dela arriou. Então eu deixei o meu com ela." – ele respondeu com certo medo na voz. Talvez ele achasse que fosse ficar chateada com ele.

"Você emprestou seu celular pra ela? Você é tão fofo..." – minha voz ainda rouca.

"Você faria o mesmo pela minha mãe."

"É claro Edward. Mas eu amo a sua mãe. Ela é uma mulher maravilhosa. Renee é... é..." – eu procurava a palavra _perfeita._

"Eu poderia terminar sua linha de pensamento mas você não ia gostar mais de mim." – falei pegando seu lindo rosto com as duas mãos – "Bella, eu não quero que vocês briguem mais. Faça o que você tem que fazer. Eu estarei do seu lado sempre."

"Bella, eu comecei a falar uma coisa pra sua mãe... mas não consegui terminar."

Saí do seu abraço por um minuto – "O que você não conseguiu dizer?"

"Não consegui dizer que não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer." – ele falou virando o rosto.

"Nada que você pudesse fazer? Sobre o que?" – eu questionei. Me senti meio estúpida por não conseguir acompanhar a linha de raciocínio dele. Eu estava tão cansada...

"Sobre a minha visão, Bella."


	36. Chapter 36

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a Lili e eu também estamos cansadas da Renee.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XXXVI**

**BPOV**

"O que você quer dizer com _sobre a sua visão?_" Perguntei, confusa enquanto o sono entorpecia minha mente.

"Eu não poderia mentir para ela e dizer que _não há nada _que eu possa fazer quanto a minha visão. Mas eu também não posso dizer a ela que realmente tem algo que eu poderia fazer." Ele murmurou. "Ela me odiaria ainda mais se ela soubesse que eu não fiz tudo que podia fazer para melhorar a mim mesmo por você."

"Edward, você não precisa melhorar!" Gritei, minha cabeça parecia querer estourar.

"Isabella." Ele disse calmamente meu nome, e depois beijou a minha testa. "Você pode pensar assim, mas tem algumas coisas em mim que eu poderia, sem dúvida, melhorar."

"Eu te amo do jeito que você é." Eu comecei a soluçar novamente. Parecia que tudo estava acontecendo de uma só vez.

"E eu te amo ainda mais por isso. Mas, Bella, eu não sei. Eu quero ser melhor pra você." Ele deu ombros e suspirou, mas eu percebi sua cara amarrada pelos seus pensamentos.

"Pra mim está tudo muito bom do jeito que está agora." Defendi, as lágrimas fluíam pelas minhas bochechas em intermináveis cascatas.

"Bella, não diga isso. Meu amor, você está tão cansada. Por que você não esquece isso um pouquinho, fica bem confortável aí, enquanto eu te preparo um chá?" Ele perguntou, lentamente, me empurrando de volta pro meu travesseiro.

"Não precisa fazer isso..." Resmunguei.

"Mas eu quero. Vai ajudar a sua garganta. Não vai ser nada bom se amanhã de manhã, caso você precise lidar com sua mãe, você ainda ter que lidar com uma rouquidão." Ele beijou minha testa carinhosamente.

"Quer que eu te ajude?" Me ergui um pouquinho enquanto ele saía da cama.

"Não, Bella. Relaxa. Eu sei onde está tudo, a não ser que você tenha mudado as coisas de lugar." Ele me tranquilizou.

"Não, ainda estão no primeiro armário em cima do fogão." Eu disse voltando a me deitar um pouco mais confortável. Peguei um dos meus travesseiros e abraçei bem apertado no meu peito. Senti a luz sendo apagada, eu estava tão cansada!

"Volto daqui a pouco." Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso e desapareceu pelo corredor escuro.

**EPOV**

Segui o trajeto em direção a cozinha e comecei a fazer o chá. Enchi a chaleira com água e coloquei-a sobre o fogão, no fogo alto. Fui até o armário e puxei um pacote de chá. Enquanto esperei a água ferver, tentei me manter ocupado até que tudo estivesse pronto. Inclinei-me sobre o balcão, apertando a ponte do meu nariz entre o dedo indicador e o polegar, dando um suspiro profundo para tentar acalmar meus nervos.

Minha mente estava ficando sobrecargada e eu sabia que com uma boa noite de sono isso seria resolvido, tanto para mim quanto a Bella. Pensei no que eu disse tanto para Bella quanto para sua mãe. Será que a mãe dele tinha razão? Eu não era bom o suficiente para ela?

É claro, que a Bella disse que eu era o bastante. Mas neste momento eu me sentia o contrário disso.

Pensei nessa cirurgia estúpida. Será que vale a pena? Será que valeria a pena deixar para trás os meus receios e, pelo menos, tentar isso por Bella?

_Claro que valia! _Bella valia tudo neste mundo. Eu poderia dar minha vida pra fazê-la feliz. O mínimo que eu podia fazer por ela, era ir ao médico e conversar com ele sobre isso. Além do mais, não estou inteiramente certo se na minha condição atual eu poderia ser um candidato pra cirurgia. Eu devia isso a Bella, pelo menos, devia marcar uma simples consulta no médico.

Tentei mentir para mim mesmo. Na verdade eu _sabia_ que eu estava apto a me operar. Eu sou saudável o suficiente para isso. Afinal o Dr. Tori não teria me dito nada no Natal, se eu não tivesse condições. Eu só não queria admitir isso para mim mesmo.

A culpa começou passar pelo meu corpo. Sentia-me egoísta e indigno. Mesmo com essa consulta, sabia que eu não iria me sentir melhor. E se eu confirmasse que poderia me operar será que eu faria isso? _Quem não arrisca não petisca_, é o que todos dizem. Então será que eu poderia sofrer um pouco já que tenho a possibilidade de ganhar algo bem maior em troca?

Eu sabia que fazer isso por Bella, era o motivo certo. Por ela, **tudo** valia a pena. Mas, ela nunca aceitaria isso. Teria que fazer isso por mim. Ela se odiaria, se eu passasse por tudo isso e não desse certo no final. Ela ia culpar a si mesma e eu não podia deixar que isso acontecesse.

A chaleira começou a apitar, e eu pulei pra fora do balcão. Gostaria de pensar mais sobre isso amanhã quando eu não estiver mais tão cansado. Também queria falar com Bella a respeito, e finalmente descobrir o que eu iria fazer. Com certeza, ela antes, iria querer resolver os problemas que aconteceram hoje à noite. Mas esperava que, pelo menos, eu conseguisse convencê-la a descansar um pouquinho primeiro.

Derramei a água na caneca, deixando o saquinho de chá dentro dela. Peguei o açúcar e coloquei um pouco e depois de uma mexida rápida, fiz o meu caminho de volta para o meu amor.

"Você deve deixar esfriar alguns minutinhos antes de beber." Eu disse a ela enquanto eu tentava não me queimar com o copo quente. Só que eu não recebi uma resposta de volta. "Bella?"

Coloquei o copo no criado-mudo e sentei na cama. Bella estava deitada o corpo meio jogado no colchão, relaxado, sua respiração profunda e suave. Corri minha mão por seu punho passando pelo seu braço esbelto, pelos ombros e seu pescoço até chegar nas bochechas. Elas ainda estavam úmidas com lágrimas, mas não havia nenhum fluxo de novas lágrimas. Eu suspirei enquanto acariciava seus lábios com meus dedos. Eles estavam puxados para baixo numa careta. Mesmo durante o sono, ela estava chateada.

Retirei minha roupa e deitei na cama com ela. Puxei os lençóis que nos rodeavam e a a trouxe-a para mais perto de mim. Ela se moldou no meu corpo, e um de seus braços deslizou pelo meu peito nu.

**BPOV**

Acordei com sensação de estar aconchegada e segura, e isso me surpreendeu um pouco. Me levantei um pouquinho e vi Edward. Ele era o meu salvador. A minha felicidade. Ele parecia tão tranquilo em seu sono. E estava usando apenas sua boxers, uma linda visão pra se ter logo de manhã. Afastei de minha mente todos os acontecimentos da noite anterior. Eu não quero ter que lembrar deles agora.

Eu não me importei se eu tinha acabado de acordar, e provavelmente estava fedida; afinal eu não tinha tomado banho quando cheguei do desfile. Se bem que ele também não tinha feito isso. Não fazia diferença.

Deslizei meus dedos por seu cabelo selvagem, tentando tirar uma mecha de cima de seus olhos, sem sucesso. Seu cabelo era como se tivesse vida própria. Bem, pensei com um sorriso. _Era bom que os dois estivem sujos e de cabelo desgrenhados, o que valia mesmo é que estávamos_ **juntos**.

Tracei meus dedos sobre seus lábios. Eles se afastaram ligeiramente com meu toque. Seus lábios eram suaves e macios, quentes e acolhedor. Era simplesmente adorável. Me inclinei lentamente e beijei seu lábio inferior, trazendo-o em minha boca e sugando suavemente. Lentamente ele começou a beijar-me de volta. Seus braços se envolveram ao redor de minha cintura me puxando forte para ele. Ele gemeu na minha boca quando começei a deslizar meus dedos por seu peito nu.

Nós não precisamos dizer nada um para o outro, só precisavamos fazer. Ele me puxou pra cima dele, minhas pernas indo para ambos os lados de sua cintura. A mão dele estava apenas começando a encontrar o seu caminho por baixo de minha blusa, quando ouvi uma batida na porta.

"PUTA MERDA!" Gritei, mais alto do que eu deveria. Olhei para o relógio. Eram sete da manhã, cedo demais para isso, especialmente num domingo. Só podeia ser _uma pessoa_. Tinha a certeza que Alice não estava em casa nesta manhã e fiquei feliz por isso. Ela não precisava ouvir a briga, que certamente, estava prestes a acontecer.

"Você quer que eu atenda?" Edward perguntou suavemente enquanto passava seus dedos pela minha bochecha.

"Não, fique aqui." Disse, e desci de cima dele. Eu estava decente usando um moletom e camiseta. Que se dane, se tais roupas pareciam ruins para minha mãe. Ela que vivesse com isso. Eu abri a porta rápido, sem nem mesmo perguntar pra ter certeza de quem era. "O quê é?" Rosnei.

Minha mãe estava péssima, eu diria até que _muito mesmo_. Bom, eu pensei comigo mesmo. É isso que ela merece. Era muito ruim pensar assim, mas eu ainda estava com raiva.

Ficamos num desconfortável silêncio, nos encarando. Ela deslocou seu pé no portal antes de finalmente falar olhando para seus pés. "Quero te pedir desculpas."

"Quê?" Perguntei surpresa.

"Posso não gostar do seu namorado, ou até mesmo do fato de você estar namorando, mas eu não deveria ter vindo aqui só para estragar seu Dia dos Namorados. Foi muito mesquinho e infantil." Ela murmurou.

Eu podia ver que ela estava começando tremer por conta do frio. A temperatura tinha caido vários graus em menos de dez horas. Eu suspirei e fiz um gesto para que ela entrasse, fechando a porta atrás de mim e logo em seguida me encostando contra ela. Renne não se virou para me olhar. "Sim, foi _muito_ infantil. Mãe, eu posso cuidar de mim mesma. Edward pode fazer o mesmo. Você nem conhece ele, como você pode odiá-lo tanto! "

"Porque, ele te levou pra longe de mim." Ela sussurrou, virando o rosto, mas ainda a olhar para o chão.

"Ele não me levou para longe de você, mãe. Eu é que vim pra faculdade. Eu cresci. Agora você tem o Phil. Eu não pirei quando você decidiu ficar com ele. O que? Você acha que eu nunca iria namorar na minha vida? Ia virar freira? Ou será que você ia me afastar de todos os caras?" Perguntei-lhe de volta, só que ela decidiu argumentar mais ainda.

"Você não tinha namorados no colegial."

"Sim, no colegial. O que então? Acha que eu iria voltar pra você depois da faculdade? "

"Bem..." Ela começou.

Eu suspirei pesadamente, cortando-a. "Mãe, NÃO. Eu não teria voltado mesmo que você implorasse. EU QUERO TER MINHA PRÓPRIA VIDA."

"Eu sei disso. Eu poderia te ajudar, para que você tenha sua própria vida e-"

Mais uma vez eu a cortei antes que ela continuasse com aquela baboseira. Fiquei de frente pra dela e agarrarei seus ombros. "Não. Eu não teria voltado pro Arizona pra brincar de ser a **sua** mamãezinha outra vez! Caramba, será que você não pode ficar somente com o Phil, ou algo assim?"

Ela não olhou pra mim, o rosto dela se virou abruptamente do meu. Parei e percebi então o verdadeiro problema.

"Você está tendo problemas com o Phil?" Eu perguntei, tentando fazer com que ela olhasse em meus olhos. Ela se recusou a isso. "É esse o verdadeiro motivo de você está aqui?"

"NÃO...!" Ela disse depressa demais.

"É sim, ou pelo menos parte dele. Se você estivesse feliz com seu marido, não estaria aqui na noite passada. Você estaria lá com ele. E então, vocês estão brigando desde quando? Antes ou depois que eu começei a namorar o Edward? "Pressionei.

"Nós não estamos brigando." Ela mentiu mal.

"Para de mentir pra mim mãe! Você é um péssima mentirosa, assim como eu. Quando foi que tudo isso começou?" Eu pedi, querendo respostas.

"Nós estamos bem..." Ela disse suavemente, olhando somente para seus pés.

"Ah, tá certo então, entendi. Então eu acho que você está agindo como uma vaca por nada, não né?. "Disse bem alto, abusando do meu sarcasmo. Odeio ter que me referir a ela dessa forma, mas era exatamente assim que ela estava agindo. Comecei a voltar pro meu quarto, mas Renee me parou, me puxando pelo ombro. "Tudo bem, começou bem antes de você vir pra Louisiana. Mas, eu não estou falando dos _meus_ problemas e sim sobre você." Ela tentou se defender.

"Por favor, mãe. Você realmente acha que eu acredito que você tenha vindo até aqui só por que não gosta do meu namoro? Você tem é medo de ficar sozinha. Você e Phil vão se divorciar?"

"Eu... Eu não sei. Talvez." Ela deu ombros e sentou no sofá.

"Eu sei que você está num momento dificil, mas você não pode criar novos problemas só pra se manter ocupada. Mãe, eu não estou pedindo pra que você goste do Edward, realmente não. Mas, pelo menos tentar dar a ele uma chance." Fiquei onde eu estava, não olhando para ela quando falei. De algum jeito doía no meu coração implorar tanto por isso.

"Me desculpe... Eu sei que a culpa não é dele. Mas, ainda assim... " Ela deu ombros.

"Tudo que eu te peço é que pare com isto. Pare de agir assim. Ele é um homem bom. Ele faz de tudo pra me fazer feliz, e eu sou. Sinceramente, eu sou muito feliz ao lado dele. E eu não quero ele longe de mim."

"E nós vamos ter que dividi-la não é?" Ela disse dando um sorriso tristonho.

"Sim". Afirmei rápido. "Eu quero que você faça parte da minha vida. Afinal, você é a minha mãe. Só que Edward, é a minha outra metade."

"Você o ama, não é?" Ela virou o rosto para mim, seus olhos brilhavam pelas lágrimas.

"Sim."

"Desculpa." Ela começou a soluçar alto. "Eu sei que você não pode me perdoar por tudo que eu fiz. Estou tão arrependida! Eu não devia ter te tratado desse jeito."

Eu andei um pouquinho pra ela e lhe abraçei pelos ombros. "Não mãe. Eu não vou te perdoar, não por enquanto. Me descupe. Quem dera eu pudesse. Vai levar tempo pra que eu consiga esquecer. Mas, isso não significa que eu vou te abandonar durante esse período."

"Eu entendo." Ela fungou. Fechei os olhos e beijei o topo da cabeça dela.

"É cedo e você deve estar cansada. Foi dificil encontrar um hotel na noite passada?" Eu perguntei enquanto me sentava no sofá ao lado dela.

"Não tanto como eu achava. Estou hospedada no _Ramada off,_ perto do aeroporto. "É o tipo de periferia da cidade e um dos locais menos aprazíveis da cidade, então não ficou cheio no Dia dos namorados."

"Ah ..." Eu disse enquando pensava no aeroporto. "Quando você vai voltar?"

"Já está tentando se livrar de mim?"

"Mãe ..." Eu ri. "Fala sério vai, quando?"

"Eu só comprei a passagem de ida." Ela suspirou. "Eu não sei quando vou voltar."

"Isso é bom." Eu disse depois de um minuto. "Quer dizer, o fato de você não saber quando vai embora. Sem ter pressa pra voltar para casa. Fique mais um dia ou dois para que possamos passar algum tempo juntas. Faça isso! Pode ficar e conhecer melhor o Edward."

"Ele não é tão ruim, eu acho. Ele merece essa chance." Ela disse enquanto me entregava o pequeno celular prata dele. Eu apertei-o entre meus dedos enquanto falava.

"Dê a ele uma chance, mãe. Eu não teria brigado tanto com você se ele não valesse a pena... " Eu sibilei, olhando nos olhos dela.

Ela me deu um pequeno sorriso, mas uma profunda tristeza preenchia os olhos castanhos dela. "É, eu acho que sim."

**EPOV**

Estava deitado na cama há muito tempo, sentindo a falta de Bella nos meus braços. Eu me sentia meio que um presidiário trancado aqui dentro. Eu não sabia dizer há quanto tempo eu estava sem a presença dela, mas algo me dizia que essa conversa ia demorar e não ia acabar bem.

Decidi ficar no quarto de Bella até que ela precisasse de mim ou que Renee tivesse ido embora. Eu não queria que a situação ficasse ainda pior, caso a Renee descubra que eu dormi aqui essa noite.

Eu levantei da cama e finalmente vesti minhas roupas, deixando meus óculos de lado. Me sentei no colchão encostando as minhas costas na cabeceira e enfiando minha cara entre minhas mãos. Esfreguei os dedos pelos meus olhos enquanto pensava em algumas coisas.

A primeira e a mais importante coisa que se passou na minha mente era a culpa que sentia em meu peito. Culpa por deixar Bella sozinha lá fora entregue aos leões enquanto eu me escondia aqui feito um covarde. Mas, fiquei inseguro se de fato eu ajudaria ou iria atrapalhar, então preferi esperar até ser chamado. Me senti mal por não ser o homem que Bella precisava em vários aspectos. Ela merecia alguém melhor do que eu.

Pensamentos sobre a minha visão voltaram pra minha cabeça. Eu não tinha certeza de como eu me sentia quanto a isso. Estava frustrado por não saber o que fazer. _Sim, eu quero. Não, eu não quero. Não sabia mais o que queria_!

Sei que a Bella não se importava com isso e iria me amar, e nada mais importava. Queria encontrar uma solução pra isso, e por outro lado também não.

Percebi que estava bastante quieto lá fora. E a Bella ainda não tinha voltado, mas também não gritava. Sinceramente, não sabia qual das opções mais me preocupava. Mordi meu lábio enquanto considerava minhas opções. Eu podia somente esperar aqui ou talvez sair e verificar com ela estava. Bella podia estar lá sozinha e chorando e eu não queria isso. Ela não gostava de chorar na frente dos outros. Mas se ela estivesse, era meu dever confortá-la. Decidi então arriscar.

Sai de cima da cama dela e caminhei calmamente até o final do corredor. As vozes calmas das duas mulheres passaram pelos meus ouvidos e assim parei para ouvir.

"Me desculpe ... Eu sei que a culpa não é dele. Mas, ainda assim..." Pude ouvir a tristeza em sua voz e me senti mal pela Sra. Dwyer.

"Tudo que eu te peço é que pare com isto. Pare de agir assim. Ele é um homem bom. Ele faz de tudo pra me fazer feliz, e eu sou! Sinceramente, eu sou muito feliz ao lado dele. E eu não quero ele longe de mim." Bella disse com voz tão decidida que roubou meu fôlego. Era incrível o jeito que ela me defendia ali.

"E nós vamos ter que dividi-la não é?"

"Sim". Bella disse com confiança. Ela parou por um instante antes de continuar a falar. "Eu quero que você faça parte da minha vida. Afinal, você é a minha mãe. Só que Edward, é a minha outra metade."

Sorri para mim mesmo enquanto eu lembrava que esta era a mulher que eu iria me casar um dia. Ela seria minha esposa e eu estaria a seu lado eternamente.

"Você o ama, não é?" Pela sua voz percebi que ela tinha lágrimas, a tristeza era evidente. Ela estava exausta.

"Sim." E isso foi tudo que a Bella disse, mas não tinha nenhuma duvida no seu tom.

Trouxe a minha mão até meu rosto e limpei uma lágrima de perto do meu olho. De novo eu parecia uma menininha emotiva, que chorava só porque o amado retribuia o seu amor. Só que, eu estava tão cheio de amor por essa garota que achei que pudesse explodir.

"Desculpa". Renee agora chorava alto, meio engasgada tentando respirar entre a fala. "Eu sei que você não pode me perdoar por tudo que eu fiz. Estou tão arrependida! Eu não devia ter te tratado desse jeito."

Agora fiquei surpreso e me perguntei internamente o que foi que eu tinha perdido dessa conversa. Bella certamente iria me contar tudo mais tarde.

Decidi que era hora de parar de escutar e voltar para o quarto dela. Afinal ela estava bem, acertando as coisas com sua mãe. Eu rastejei de volta para cama e me deitei.

Devo ter cochilado porque eu estava sendo acordado pelos mais suaves e deliciosos beijos. "Edward, acorda amorzinho."

"Oi..." Murmurei, levando meus dedos até as costas dela.

"Minha mãe voltou para o hotel para dormir mais um pouco. Eu estava pensando se... Bem, talvez assim, caso você pudesse... "Ela gaguejava, tentando achar confiança pra falar. Passei meus dedos por suas bochechas, tentando acalmar seu nervos.

"Sim?"

"Você esta disposto a ir jantar com a minha mãe e eu hoje a noite?" Ela disse, bem rápido, como se não fosse mais fácil perguntar de sopetão.

"Você quer que eu vá?" Simplesmente perguntei a ela enquanto eu pegava uma mecha de seu cabelo e colocava atrás da orelha.

"Sim."

"Então, eu vou. Tem certeza que essa é uma boa idéia?"

"Sim, eu acho que sim, ela prometeu se comportar. Se ela está decidida a não te odiar, então ela vai ter, pelo menos, a chance de conhecer você. " Ela disse dando um grande suspiro e deitou a cabeça no meu peito.

Ficamos ali deitados num profundo silêncio por um bom tempo e eu me perguntei se ela tinha voltado a dormir. Apertei um pouco meus braços envoltada sua cintura para me certificar.

"Edward ... nós precisamos conversar."

* * *

_Olá lindas!_

_Nossa nem deu tempo de falar nada no último capítulo pq postei na pressa. Esse aqui já era pra ter saído há um tempinho tb mas eu tô meio atolada com umas coisas aqui e já de antemão aviso que o próximo capítulo demorará um pouquinho mais =/_

_mas não fiquem tristes.. eu espero voltar já com 2 ou 3 capítulos na sequência, que tal? Eu tô resolvendo umas pendências aqui e me enrolo para conseguir betar o capítulo a tempo o que não dá certo pq sempre acabo sentando aqui 2-3 da manhã e fico morta. Então combinemos assim? EU tenho postado um capítulo por semana; essa semana próxima eu não posto capítulo e na outra eu volto com 3 capítulos. Combinado? E isso me dá mais tempo de trabalhar na sequencia de Blind, cs sabem, né? Eu e Lili já estamos traduzindo a continuação e esse tempinho vai em ajudar a dar uma adiantada por lá._

_Acho que no mais é isso. Não em xinguem, vai valer a pena ;)_

_Nos vemos em CR amanhã. Beijocas e todo mundo indo pro ex-verdinho. Batemos 500 reviews no último capítulo. Lili e eu ficamos MEGA viadas *batecílios* OBRIGADAÇO!_

_Então vamos lá.. 3, 2, 1..._


	37. Chapter 37

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a Lili e eu, bem.. mais eu, peço desculpas pela demora. De novo, eu sei. Desculpa.  


* * *

**

**Capítulo XXXVII**

**EPOV**

"Eu sei." Disse calmamente.

"É sobre a noite passada. Edward, eu não posso deixar que você faça essa cirurgia." Ela começou, sua voz já estava triste.

"Eu sei que você se sente mal por conta do que a Renee disse ontem, mas se eu fizesse isso e funcionasse eu iria-" Ela cortou-me com a mão, colocando-a sobre os meus lábios.

"Eu quero que você seja feliz. E isso não vai te fazer feliz." Ela disse suavemente.

"Talvez faça."

"Se você decidir fazer isso, estará fazendo pelas razões erradas."

"Não estarei não." Eu me defendi.

"Eu não sou o motivo pelo qual você deve fazer isso. Você não precisa tentar fazer com que minha mãe goste mais de você. Ela nem te conhece, Edward. Se ela soubesse o que sei de você, ela ia te amar, do jeito que você é. Além do mais, nós temos mil coisas pra resolver com as coisas da casa e tudo mais, você não devia nem mesmo se preocupar com isso."

"Mas, pense nisso Bella. E se eu pudesse te ajudar com as coisas da casa?" Falei. Ela estava tão silenciosa que segui meu discurso. "E se nós pudessemos escolher juntos tudo que queremos pra nossa casa?"

"Não! Não vou deixar que você faça isso por ninguém, a não ser por você mesmo." Eu consegui ouvir o balanço de seus cabelos enquanto ela sacudia a cabeça negativamente.

Suspirei forte e fechei os meus olhos, Tentando organizar meus pensamentos. "Bella, eu faria isso por mim."

"Você é um mentiroso tão ruim quanto eu." Ela disse e depois saiu da cama.

"Bella, espere. Não vá." Me sentei e levantei minha mão. Porra, eu nem sequer sabia se ela ainda estava no quarto ou não. Esta é uma das situações em que poder enxergar poderia vir muito a calhar, eu pensei amargamente comigo mesmo.

"Edward... eu... adoraria que você pudesse ver." Ela disse com voz baixa. Eu não sabia dizer se ela estava muito longe de mim. Levantei-me da cama e dei alguns passos lentos pra frente. Eu ouvi o som da madeira quando ela deu um passo. Só não sabia dizer em que direção foi esse passo dela. "Mas, eu não vou deixar você fazer isso por mim."

"Eu vou fazer isso por nós dois." Defendi com tudo que eu podia.

"Edward, e se nem sempre existir nós dois? Se nós não dermos certo? Eu não quero ser a garota que te obrigou a passar por cirurgia dolorosa só pra fazê-la feliz."

"Não têm chance disso acontecer Bella." Afirmei categórico, cruzando os braços no meu peito.

"Eu posso ser seu amor, sua amiga, sua amante mas eu me recuso a ser o motivo ou a desculpa idiota para que você faça isso!"

"PORQUE VOCÊ ESTÁ TORNANDO ISSO TÃO DIFÍCIL? NÃO É ISSO QUE VOCÊ QUER? PORQUE EU ESCUTEI EXATAMENTE ISSO HÁ 5 SEGUNDOS ATRÁS."

"VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ ME ENTENDENDO!" Ela gritou de volta. Agora ela estava na minha frente, seu corpo a menos de um passo do meu. "EU ME ODIARIA SE ESSA PORCARIA DE OPERAÇÃO NÃO FUNCIONASSE E VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS QUISESSE SABER DE MIM!"

"Não existe chance disso acontecer." Repeti um pouco firme.

"Tudo bem, e se essa cirurgia funcionar e de repente você não gostar do que vê? E se eu for feia pra você Edward? E se minha imagem te causar repulsa?" Ela sussurrou.

"Bella! Como você ousa dizer uma coisa dessas? Eu não preciso enxergar pra saber que você não é feia." Disparei antes que ela começasse a dizer mais besteira, continuei dizendo. "Além disso, eu não te amo por conta da sua aparência."

"Mas, Edward, isso iria mudar tanta coisa. A aparência é uma coisa importante para algumas pessoa. E mais, como você pode dizer que realmente gosta de mim se nunca viu minha imagem antes?"Ela sussurrou, e sua voz estava quebrando em algumas partes.

"Que droga bella, se fosse assim, eu nuca amaria." Disse, dessa vez ficando muito irritado. O sangue fervia em minhas veias neste momento. Eu trinquei meus dentes e comecei a respirar fundo, num esforço inútil de tentar me acalmar.

"Edward, não foi isso que eu quis dizer!" Ela bateu o pé no chão e bufou.

"Então, explique-se. Explique exatamente o que você que dizer." Disse numa voz baixa que soou estranha até mesmo aos meus ouvidos. Eu nunca tinha utilizado este tom de voz com a Bella antes, só que nós nunca tínhamos brigando. Quer dizer, não tão sério desse jeito.

"Eu não sei..." Ela sussurrou.

"ENTÃO POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AGINDO DESSE JEITO?" Eu exigi, a raiva estava impregnada em todo meu corpo.

"PORQUE, EU NÃO QUERO QUE VOCÊ FAÇA ISSO SÓ POR MINHA CAUSA! VOCÊ NÃO PODE COLOCAR ESSA PRESSÃO TODA EM CIMA DE MIM!" Ela cuspiu as palavras. Bem, ao que parecia, a ira estava começando transformar ela também.

"Eu não vou fazer isso só por você, caramba! Eu quero poder dirigir um carro. Quero ler sem ter que sempre usar minhas mãos! Eu quero cozinhar e saber que não estou colocando veneno de rato ao invés de sal na comida! Quero ver minha noiva caminhando pelo corredor da igreja na minha direção! Eu quero ver meus filhos brincando num parque!"Eu gritei tudo tão alto num único fôlego. Eu esperei um pouco até que minha respiração voltasse ao normal e então sussurrei. "Eu só quero ver você..."

"Mas, tudo isso começou só por causa de mim e da minha mãe. Eu não quero que você me odeie, se nada der certo. Eu não quero que daqui há 20 anos você diga: _Se eu não tivesse feito tudo isso para aquela garota estúpida talvez eu pudesse fazer essa nova cirurgia e ser capaz de ver!_" Ela disparou e sua voz quebrou quando tentou imitar minha voz.

Levantei meus braços, encontrando primeiro seus ombros. Eu a agarrei firmemente com nas minhas mãos. "NUNCA MAIS DIGA ISSO. Eu **nunca** iria ficar irritado por causa disso. Bella, _eu te amo_, é só isto basta pra mim. Eu nunca poderia te odiar."

"Certo, mas você não pode negar o fato que tudo isso começou por minha culpa."

"Foi sim, e daí? Talvez eu precisasse mesmo de um pontapé na bunda pra começar a pensar nisso. E daí que foi você quem deu?"

"É isso que você quer?" Ela repetiu minha pergunta de volta para mim.

"Eu preciso disto. Bella, eu vou até o hospital marcar uma consulta pra mim. E quero que você venha comigo. Afinal nem sabemos se tem uma possibilidade real de eu voltar a ver. Talvez estejamos discutindo por nada. Por favor, você vem?"

"Edward, eu-"

**BPOV**

"Edward, eu-" O telefone tocou e interrompeu o que eu estava prestes a dizer, fiquei muito agradecida por isso. Com toda sinceridade, eu não tinha idéia do que eu ia falar. De qualquer jeito, eu não conseguia mais expressar o que eu pensava ou o que eu sentia por conta de toda aquele briga.

Edward, por outro lado, parecia visivelmente decepcionado e irritado pela interrupção. O toque vinha do celular dele, que nesse exato momento estava perto da mesa do meu computador.

Corri depressa até a mesa e atendi, sem nem sequer me incomodar de ver quem era. "Alô?"

"Bella, querida. É tão bom ouvir a sua voz!" Esme disse alegremente.

"É bom ouvir você também bem, Esme. Como você está?" Disse num tom de conversa. Acho que Edward não estava pronto pra que nossa discussão acabasse. Ele se jogou na minha cama caindo sentado nela.

"Ah, ótima, ótima! Como estás, querida?"

"Eu estou ... estou bem. Mas poderia estar melhor." Admiti. Vi como o rosto de Edward se transformava de irritado para o triste, fazendo uma carranca, puxando seus belos lábios pra baixo.

"Oh, o que foi que aconteceu?" Esme perguntou, preocupada.

"Uma mãe maluca." Eu falei antes mesmo de pensar no que ia dizer. "Que não é você... É a Renee."

Esme deu uma risadinha suave. "Eu sei. Tudo bem. Existe alguma coisa que possa fazer pra te ajudar?"

"Não, não se preocupe com isso. Mas mesmo assim, obrigada. Ah, mas eu tenho algumas novidades." Andei até a cama e me sentei. Edward parecia meio confuso enquanto eu abraçava sua cintura e conversava ao telefone. Eu sabia que ainda tínhamos muito a discutir, então eu decidi que já era hora de distraí-lo um pouquinho com algo alegre.

"Verdade? Espero que sejam boas."

"É algo muito bom. Assinamos o documento da casa ontem." Eu coloquei a minha mão no peito de Edward, logo acima seu coração. Esperava que ele entendesse que eu não estava chateada com ele, mas sim com a situação. Ele sorriu um pouco e se inclinou para baixo para beijar a ponta do meu nariz.

"Ai meu Deus! Isso é fantástico! Quando é que eu posso ir praí pra decorar!" Ela perguntou cheia de entusiasmo. Até mesmo Edward conseguiu ouvir e deu uma risada.

"No começo do próximo mês, mãe!" Ele falou pro telefone. "Ela nem sequer quer fala mais comigo..." Ele murmurou mais para si mesmo.

Dei um tapinha no seu ombro e ele voltou a rir. Esme ouvir tudo e deu uma gostosa gargalhada. "Bem, isso é perfeito, então. Eu vou ter tempo de terminar alguns trabalhos aqui e não vou pegar mais novos clientes até que a casa de vocês esteja pronta. Ah, estou tão animada! Esta notícia é maravilhosa! Tenho tantas coisa pra começar a planejar. Tenho algumas idéias que eu gostaria de dividir com vocês sobre a decoração... "

Decidi parar um pouco a empolgação dela, afinal Edward e eu tínhamos coisas pendentes. "Esme, tudo isso é ótimo. Tive uma idéia, porque você não anota tudo pra não se esquecer e discutimos isso quando você vier pra cá?" Torci para que ela não me achasse mal educada e não percebesse minha evasiva evidente.

"Você tem compromisso, querida?" Ela disse rindo um pouquinho.

Suspiro fundo e respondi. "Infelizmente, sim. Minha mãe veio pra cidade... E apareceu de surpresa na noite passada." Edward bufou quando eu falei. Cutuquei seu peito, pedindo para que ele mantivesse a calma. "E, nós vamos jantar com ela hoje."

"Ah, boa sorte então. Vou deixar que vocês dois descansem um pouco antes desse... evento empolgante. Sejam bonzinhos e volto a falar com você em breve. Amo vocês." Esme disse docemente.

"Nós amamos você, também. Tchau." Falei sorriso, e logo depois encerrei a ligação.

"Ela não quis nem falar comigo não foi?" Ele perguntou, com um pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

"Claro que não, ela gosta mais de mim do que você." Eu provoquei, tentando deixar de lado toda nossa discussão. Eu não queria mais pensar naquele assunto. Eu só queria ver o seu sorriso aberto outra vez.

"Duvido... Mas eu conheço alguém que te ama mais do que ela..." Ele disse deslizando suas mãos dos meus joelhos até o meu quadril. Ele deu um suave apertão e disse. "Bella, você sabe o quanto eu te amo, não sabe?"

"Eu sei." Eu disse sussurando baixinho.

"Não, Bella, você não sabe, até porque eu mesmo ainda estou descobrindo o poder do meu amor por você." Suas mãos agora vieram pela minha lateral e parando embaixo de meus braços. Ele me puxou de cima dele e um segundo depois ele já estava em cima de mim. "Vão ter muitos e muitos momentos em nossas vidas que nós vamos brigar. E algumas vezes os nossos planos vão mudar completamente. Mas independente disso Bella, eu quero te dizer que você é minha alma, eu te esperei por muito tempo e não consigo mais ficar longe de você."

"Edward... Eu não sei o que dizer... " Eu corei e mordi meu o lábio inferior. Ele correu seu nariz por toda minha mandíbula, deixando pequenos beijinhos ao longo do caminho. Fechei os olhos e tentei achar a verdade daquelas palavras dentro do meu coração que batia acelerado.

"Diga que você vai me amar não importa o que eu decida fazer." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Eu vou." Embrulhei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, me agarrando firme a ele.

"Diga que você vai ficar comigo pra sempre." Ele sussurrou no meu outro ouvido, roçando seus lábios no lóbulo da minha orelha.

"Pra sempre."

Até parecia que Edward estava me adorando com seus lábios e com suas mãos. Elas deslizavam cuidadosamente pelo o meu corpo, tocando-me docemente, enquanto ele enchia meu pescoço e minha face com beijos, sussurrando palavras de amor e desejo.

"Edward, na próxima sexta-feira, vamos fugir. Por favor. Eu faço o que você quiser! Nós podemos ir a um hotel, talvez. Quero ter um fim de semana só nosso." Eu disse sem fôlego enquanto seus lábios mordiscavam minha clavícula.

Ele parou, e levantou seu rosto até o meu. "Sério? O que eu quiser?"

"Qualquer coisa." Eu respondi.

"Eu adoraria. Vou fazer as reservas amanhã. E, eu acho que Alice pode te ajudar a comprar alguma coisa para vestir." Ele falou com um largo sorriso.

"Edward, eu não disse -" Então ele cobriu minha boca com a dele, e eu engoli minhas palavras já que eu não tinha condições de continuar. Ele escorregou sua doce e deliciosa língua na minha boca, massageando cada centímetro da minha.

"Você disse o que _eu_ quiser. E o que eu quero é sentir seu corpo coberto por seda e rendas. Eu vou tirar lentamente cada peça de seu corpo, uma por uma até revelar a sua verdadeira beleza. Porque, mesmo nas melhores roupas eu sei que você fica ainda mais linda quando está usando nada. "

Soltei um suspiro pesado que não percebi estar segurando. Eu estava já estava quente e excitada e tinha certeza que não podia mais controlar meu desejo. "Meu Deus, Edward..." Eu murmurei. Então ele deu o mais deslumbrante sorriso torto e fiquei grata por estar deitada. Meu joelho virou gelatina de tão fraco e com certeza eu teria caído no chão caso estivesse de pé.

"Bella, eu não posso esperar mais pra fazer amor com você. Mal posso esperar pra fazer você gritar o meu nome, quando eu estiver- "Sua voz aveludada foi cortada pelo som áspero do telefone tocando. Eu grunhi em voz alta e procurei alguma coisa em cima do criado-mudo pra jogar em cima do aparelho. A garrafa de água que eu peguei salpicou e molhou toda a parede e caiu no chão.

Edward rindo, disse. "Bella, atenda o telefone. De qualquer jeito eu preciso ir em casa agora pra tomar um banho. Hoje à noite, quer que eu volte pra cá ou você vai me buscar?"

"Nós vamos pegar você." Eu disse bufando, aproveitando a deixa pra sair de baixo dele. "Telefone idiota!" Sibilei enquanto fazia o caminho para o aparelho até atender. "Alô!"

Edward saiu de cima da cama rapidamente, colocando de volta a sua calça rapidamente. Ele passou por mim e deu um tapinha no meu bumbum quando passou.

"Oi, filhinha? Tudo bem? Eu estava pensando... nós poderíamos ir a um restaurante italiano esta noite. O que você acha?" Minha mãe perguntou feliz da vida, como se nada tivesse acontecido nos últimos meses.

"Claro, por mim tudo bem. Espere um segundo." Eu cobri o bocal do telefone e corri até Edward antes que ele saisse pela porta. "Espera, Edward, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa."

"O que?" Ele se virou para o som da minha voz, colocando seus óculos escuros de volta no rosto.

"Eu te amo." Eu disse com um sorriso.

"Eu também te amo." Ele sorriu lindamente. "Que horas eu devo estar pronto?"

Eu trouxe o telefone de volta para a minha orelha e perguntei. "Que horas você quer ir jantar?" Perguntei a minha mãe.

"O horário de sempre está ótimo para mim."

"Ok, eu vou te buscar às 4:30." Afastei de novo o telefone da minha boca. "Edward, às cinco está bom pra você?"

"Por mim tudo bem. Até mais tarde." Ele deu um passo pra perto de mim e apertou sua boca contra a minha, beijando-me docemente. "Vou sentir saudades." Ele andou um pouquinho e de repente virou pra mim, claramente pensativo. "Você me ama não é? Não importa o que eu faça?"

"Claro."

"Então, eu vou marcar uma consulta."


	38. Chapter 38

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a Lili e eu nos pronunciaremos no próximo capítulo, no fim de semana. =D  


* * *

**

**Capítulo XXXVIII**

**BPOV**

"Mãe, por favor... você vai se comportar hoje, né?" – eu perguntei ao chegar no hotel onde ela estava hospedada. Assim que ela entrou no carro manobrei rapidamente e guiei rápido de volta pro campus. Minha mãe, _claro_, tinha que se atrasar.

"Eu falei que daria uma chance a ele, não?" – ela respondeu olhando pela janela.

"Falou, mas não especificou se você o faria sendo educada ou não. Agora me prometa ou eu dou meia volta e..."

"Ta bom, Bella. Eu prometo!" – ela me cortou entediada.

Ela estava se portando como uma adolescente mimada e eu revirei os olhos... _essa noite ia ser longa_...

Ela insistiu em ir comigo até o apartamento de Edward ao invés de me esperar no carro. Eu não entendi por quê. Talvez para _inspecionar_ o apartamento dele. Se eu bem conhecia a minha mãe, ela ia passar a noite procurando motivos para não gostar de Edward. A noite nem começou e eu já estava exausta.

Eu bati na porta mas não obtive resposta. Eu podia ouvir o som do piano. Minha mãe cutucou meu ombro, enquanto eu abria a porta, balançando a cabeça em direção a porta – "Que é que você quer?"

Minha mãe se engasgou na própria saliva quando eu abri a porta. Edward estava lindo, pronto para sair, tocando piano. Ele deve ter cansado de esperar, pensei, e decidiu tocar um pouco para matar o tempo. Os dedos correndo as teclas muito habilmente.

"Edward?" – eu o chamei lentamente para não assusta-lo.

"Ta tudo bem?" – ele perguntou sem parar de tocar.

"Sim, sim. Só minha mãe que não sabe ser pontual." – falei olhando para ela com certa fúria no olhar. Que ela rapidamente tratou de devolver.

Ela me ignorou e deu mais um passo a frente. Eu sabia que Edward estava a par de tudo que acontecia ao seu redor. Ele conhecia meus passos. Vi que ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, levemente – "Boa tarde, senhora Dwyer" – ele falou educadamente.

"Essa música é muito bonita."

"Se chama _Dance of the Charming Young Maiden_ de Ginastera. Me faz lembrar a Bella." – ele falou por entre um sorriso lindo.

"Então você nunca _viu_ Bella dançar." – minha mãe falou com certo veneno.

Rosnei virando os olhos. Meu rosto corando de embaraço – "Mãe..."

Edward retomou a conversa sem ser rude – "Não. Eu nunca vi. Mas já dancei com ela diversas vezes. E posso afirmar que ela é uma ótima dançarina." – ele falou com uma risada meio debochada mas ainda com classe.

A música finalmente acabou. Ele se pôs de pé dizendo – "Me desculpem, mas eu odeio parar no meio de uma música. Vamos?"

**EPOV**

Definitivamente, o caminho até o restaurante não poderia ser mais _estranho_, por falta de palavra melhor. Bella ia dirigindo e a mãe dela e eu dividíamos o banco do carona. Me peguei pensando em perguntar a Bella se ela se incomodaria de eu voltasse na caçamba. Ri com a minha própria resposta. Ela provavelmente soltaria uma gargalhada e perguntaria se podia voltar junto comigo.

Trinta minutos depois, chegamos ao Notini's, restaurante que a senhora Dwyer escolheu. Ao entrarmos meu olfato foi atacado com uma série de aromas deliciosos. Bella em nenhum momento soltou minha mão enquanto andávamos até o balcão para pedirmos nossos pratos. Ela se inclinou para cochichar no meu ouvido – "Quer dividir um prato de spaghetti comigo?"

"Você acha que vai ser o suficiente para nós dois?"

"Eu acabei de ver um cara pedindo. O prato é duas vezes o tamanho da minha cabeça!" – ela falou com uma risadinha

Passei o braço pela cintura dela, puxando-a para um abraço apertado – "Então vamos de spaguetti!" – e então me virei para a mãe de Bella e decidi ser simpático, por mais que ela não merecesse – "A senhora já sabe o que pedir, senhora Dwyer?"

E então o silêncio. Certeza que Bella e a mãe 'conversavam' com os olhos. Bella deve ter ganhado por que alguns minutos depois eu pude ouvir Renee – "Acho que pedirei uma lasanha e chá de menta."

"Hmm, acho que vou pedir o mesmo. O chá, quero dizer." – Bella falou tentando melhorar o clima.

Terminamos o caminho até o balcão e pude ouvir um senhor de meia idade – "Olá, como posso ajudá-los?"

"Um prato de Spaguetti e dois chás de menta." – falei puxando a minha carteira feliz por Bella não ter feito tempestade dessa vez – "Renee, você quer que eu faça seu pedido?" – falei virando minha cabeça na direção dela.

"Não, não. Pode deixar." – ela respondeu, azeda. – "Uma lasanha e um chá de menta."

"Que molho vocês preferem? Tomate ou bolognesa?" – o homem perguntou e eu dei um leve aperto na cintura de Bella a fim de deixar claro de que era escolha dela.

"Bolognesa, por favor."

"Almôndegas para acompanhar?" – ele perguntou e eu já _me perguntava_ quanto tempo mais até sentarmos.

Nem precisei me preocupar em responder, Bella cuidou disso alegremente – "Hmmmm, sim, sim. Uma ou Duas, Edward?"

"O que você preferir." – respondi com um sorriso por ela estar tão animada. Mesmo que fosse com almôndegas.

"Duas por favor." – ela respondeu como uma criança que ganhou presente de Natal.

"Você é linda, sabia?" – eu falei e ela deu uma risadinha, beijando minha bochecha. Renee limpou a garganta, como quem quer chamar atenção.

"Ok, ao total são U$33.34." – o senhor falou. Rapidamente passei meu cartão de crédito ao atendente antes que uma das duas começassem com o discurso-você-não-pode-pagar-tudo.

"Ok, sua senha é 10. Chamo vocês quando seus pratos estiverem prontos."

Bella me guiou até a mesa e se inclinou para falar no meu ouvido – "Você é um fofo." – e então ela apertou minhas bochechas – "Eu vou pegar guardanapos e talheres e já volto, ok?" – Bella falou na direção da mãe.

"Ta bom, filhinha." – a senhora Dwyer respondeu numa voz melosa. Eu estava quase de pé para ajudá-la, mas congelei ao ouvir a voz de Renee

"Edward, eu quero me desculpar."

Me sentei com cuidado e respondi com cautela – "Tudo bem. Eu entendo que a senhora só quer protege-la. Mas Bella é uma mulher maravilhosa e sabe se cuidar."

"Eu consigo entender agora. Mas você não pode pedir que eu pare de me preocupar." – ela falou com um suspiro pesado – "A única coisa que posso dizer, sinceramente, é que serei mais tolerante com você. Mas não posso prometer que serei amigável."

"Respeito e entendo a senhora. E ainda agradeço pelo aviso. Espero que não se ofenda se eu disser o mesmo."

"Não espero nada mais que isso. Tratando a mim e a minha filha com respeito, fico feliz."

"Eu vou sempre tratar-lhe com respeito por mais que eu não concorde com grande parte da sua atitude. E eu vou sempre amar e respeitar sua filha." – eu falei com um sorriso.  
Eu sabia que Bella estava trás de mim, bem quietinha. Decidi deixar por isso mesmo, pelo menos por enquanto.

**BPOV**

Fui rápido pegar os talheres, guardanapos e alguns molhos preocupada com como minha mãe trataria Edward na minha ausência. Ao voltar pude escutar o finalzinho da conversa.

"Não espero nada mais que isso. Tratando a mim e a minha filha com respeito, fico feliz."

"Eu vou sempre tratar-lhe com respeito por mais que eu não concorde com grande parte da sua atitude. E eu vou sempre amar e respeitar sua filha." – ele falou para minha mãe com tanta convicção e força que eu quis largar tudo que estava nas minhas mãos e abraçá-lo. E beijá-lo.

Minha mãe finalmente me notou e me ajudou com os talheres. Conversamos durante todo o jantar sobre assuntos diversos e o clima realmente estava mais leve.

"Eles têm mais de dez tipos de cheesecake aqui!" – eu sussurrei na orelha dele. Ele deu um sorriso, segurando uma risada e passando a bochecha dele na minha.

"Se você me permite, **como** você ainda está com fome? Eu estou quase explodindo! Onde você guarda tudo isso? Eu sou cego, não louco.. você é magra!" – ele brincou apertando minha barriga e meus braços.

"Ah qual é! CHEESECAKE! Não importa o quanto você coma.. SEMPRE se tem espaço para cheesecake!"

"Eu pensei que sempre se tinha lugar pra gelatina!" – ele brincou

"Eww.. gelatina é nojento. Fala sério, aquilo não é normal. O jeito que aquilo... aquilo... eww, balança! Eu me recuso a comer aquilo! Você sabe do que é feito?"

"Ok, ok... entendi e não quero saber!" – ele falou levantando as mãos como quem se rende.

"Sabe? Ela nunca gostou de gelatina. Ela sempre engasga quando tenta comer." – e pela primeira vez Renee participou do jantar sem ser forçada ou parecer estar irritada. Ela estava apenas... conversando! Eu sorri agradecida.

"Eu sempre gostei de pudim de chocolate. É mais gostoso." – Edward acrescentou.

Me peguei chocada quando os dois começaram a conversar pacificamente a respeito de sobremesas.

Balancei a cabeça como se quisesse voltar a pensar e me levantei. Edward percebeu e tocou minha perna – "Eu vou pegar cheesecake. Toda essa conversa me deixou com vontade de um pedaço. Você quer dividir comigo?"

"Claro." – ele sorriu

"Morango ou amora?" – perguntei, minha mão massageando seu ombro.

"Você sabe que eu vou gostar do que você escolher." – ele falou acariciando minha cintura e eu dei uma risadinha.

"Isso me lembra o Phil..."

Olhei para minha mãe e vi seu olhar longe, brincando com o guardanapo. Não pude não ficar triste. Ela passou a mão pelo rosto e fingiu estar tudo bem. Eu fui pegar nossa sobremesa.

Deixei Edward primeiro em casa para que tivesse um tempinho a mais com a minha mãe. Apesar de termos que conversar, cada uma olhava para um lado e não pronunciávamos uma só palavra...

"Ele parece ser um bom homem." – finalmente minha mãe falou.

"O melhor."

"Se ele te machucar, qualquer que seja o motivo eu vou matá-lo. É bom que você saiba." – e eu não soube dizer se ela estava brincando ou não.

"Eu estou mais preocupada com o fato de eu machucá-lo." – eu falei sentindo um peso saírem das minhas costas. Não sabia que carregava esse medo há tanto tempo.

"Por quê?"

Parei minha caminhonete na frente do hotel onde minha mãe estava hospedada e desliguei o motor. Olhei minha mãe nos olhos para responde-la – "Ele está considerando a idéia de... de fazer algo." – e então respirei fundo – "Algo a respeito da visão dele. No início eu queria que ele fizesse, mas agora... já não sei mais."

"Mas isso não tornariam as coisas mais fáceis? Por que você não quer que ele faça algo a respeito?"

"'E se não der certo? Eu não quero que ele me odeie." – eu falei enquanto apoiava minha cabeça no volante.

"Ele não vai te odiar. Por que ele te odiaria? Ele te ama. Eu vejo, sinto. É palpável a qualquer um que passe mais de dois minutos com vocês." – ela falou fazendo carinho no meu ombro, me confortando.

"Por que no início eu queria que ele fizesse a cirurgia. Agora eu digo que não. Ah! Ele deve me achar uma louca!" – falei suspirando pesadamente

"Bella, ele vai optar pelo melhor, no final. Tudo que você pode e deve fazer é apóia-lo." – ela falava enquanto fazia círculos com as mãos nos meus ombros.

Lentamente tirei a cabeça do volante e me sentei ereta no banco do motorista – "Obrigada."

"Pelo quê?"

"Por agir como uma mãe."

Ela deu uma risada antes de me puxar para um abraço – "Pelo menos uma vez, né?"

"É... eu queria ter uma câmera agora!" – brinquei.

Ela me deu um tapinha no ombro e soltou o abraço – "Bella, vou pegar um vôo de volta hoje a noite. Preciso me desculpar resolver as coisas com o Phil."

"Você quer falar sobre?"

"Não. Eu preciso começar a resolver meus problemas sozinha. Mas obrigada. Você é uma boa menina. Eu vou pagar a conta do hotel e pegar minhas coisas. Você se importa em me levar no aeroporto?"

"Claro que não, mãe!"

**EPOV**

Depois que Bella me deixou em casa eu decidi deitar e tirar uma soneca. Tirei meus tênis e os óculos e caí na cama. Deitei a cabeça no travesseiro e comecei a relaxar sonhando com o som da risada e da doce voz da minha Bella até que alguém bateu na porta – "Sim?"

"Oh.. e aí Edward? Foi mal, não queria te acordar..." – Jasper respondeu já fechando a porta do quarto e saindo.

"Não, relaxa. Estava tentando pôr o sono em dia, mas diz aê!"

"Fim de semana _selvagem_ é?" – ele falou rindo

"É uma maneira de dizer. Mas duvido que estejamos pensando na mesma coisa. Renee, a mãe da Bella estava esperando por nós quando vocês nos deixaram aqui no sábado depois do Mardi Gras."

"Puta merda! Sério? Cara... ta tudo bem?" – ele falou provavelmente um pouco mais alto do que ele deveria, tamanho choque.

"Pode se dizer que sim. Bella meio que 'colocou a mãe no devido lugar' no sábado. O que não quer dizer que o encontro não foi altamente desagradável. Fomos jantar e ela até que foi legal, mas continua uma situação chata."

"Bella está com ela agora?" – ele falou se sentando na minha cama.

"Ta, acabamos de voltar do jantar. Imagino que elas tenham o que conversar a sós. Eu me sinto péssimo com isso. Porque eu que causei tudo isso, sabe?" – falei soltando o ar dos pulmões que vinha –sem saber– prendendo.

"Não pensa assim cara! A mãe dela ia te odiar de qualquer jeito. Sogra só serve pra isso." – ele falou rindo – "O que eu quero dizer é: mantenha-se firme ao lado da Bella. Ajude-a a encarar e a mostrar pra mãe pirada dela que ela está errada e que você é um cara legal!" – ele falou dando um tapinha nas minhas costas.

"Valeu cara." – falei com um sorriso – "Você é um bom amigo."

Meu celular começou a vibrar no meu bolso e o toque que eu escolhi para as ligações da Bella começou a invadir o ambiente. Jasper soltou uma risada – "Eu vou tomar um banho. Diga 'oi' pra Bella por mim." – ele falou saindo do quarto.

Eu fiquei ouvindo a música por mais alguns segundos, FNT do Semisonic: _Fascinante novidade... você me dá prazer... Estou surpreso que nunca te disseram antes... Que você é adorável e perfeita... E que alguém te quer... Estou surpreso que nunca te disseram antes... Que você não tem preço... sim, você é preciosa... mesmo quando não é novidade..._

"Oi, Bella." – suspirei mais do que falei seu nome. Eu estava tão feliz por poder falar com ela.

"Oi bonitão!" – o sorriso na voz evidente. Eu estava tão aliviado por ela não estar chorando ou triste, meu coração estava quase explodindo. "Tudo bem?"

"Estou sim, estava tirando uma soneca. E por falar nisso, Jazz mandou um 'oi'."

"Diga 'oi' pra ele. Ele está bêbado?"

"Não parece." – gargalhei – "Ele foi tomar banho. Onde você está?"

"Eu tô em casa. Alice acabou de chegar e ela está mais animada do que o normal. Acho que vou seguir seus passos e vou pra cama."

"E a sua mãe?"

"Ela decidiu voar pra casa. Acabei de deixa-la no aeroporto. Ela precisa se resolver com o Phil."

"Ela vai ficar bem?" – perguntei com certo receio.

"Eu espero que sim. Edward..." – ela parou de falar como se tivesse pensado melhor e não quisesse mais me contar o que era.

"O que houve? Você pode me contar tudo Bella." – eu a encorajei. Eu ouvi quando ela respirou fundo e decidiu falar.

"Eu falei sobre a cirurgia com a minha mãe."

"Oh." – foi tudo que consegui responder.

"Ela me disse para ficar sempre ao seu lado não me importando se você decidir por fazer ou não a cirurgia. Que você vai me amar não importa o que aconteça."

"Bem, ela está mais que certa. Sabe de uma coisa? Vez ou outra você devia ouvir a sua mãe!" – eu falei num tom alegre tentando anima-la. Com essa piada, também quis deixar claro que eu não estava chateado com ela.

"Eu sei... mas eu não posso dar ouvido a ela o tempo todo." – ela riu.

"Não mesmo. Mas dessa vez sim. Bella, você quer que eu vá aí e te mantenha quentinha durante a noite?"

"Siim, por favor!" – ela respondeu manhosa – "Eu ia amar. Traga suas coisas para amanhã e fique comigo hoje."

"Ok, estarei aí em 15 minutos. Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo, te vejo daqui a pouco." – ela disse e desligou o telefone.

Tirei o celular da orelha, fechando-o e colocando-o em cima do meu peito enquanto fechava os olhos e respirava fundo - "Te vejo daqui a pouco..."

* * *

_Dance of the Charming Young Maiden - _http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=Qx2Lhv33ick

_FNT - Semisonic _- http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=9Z9QcvO9pI0


	39. Chapter 39

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a danny pede desculpas pelo atraso, já eu tento explicar na N/T =)  


* * *

**

**Capítulo XXXIX**

**EPOV**

Bati três vezes na porta e esperei. Já estava começando a achar que vim à toa. Até que a porta abriu devagarzinho.

"Oi?" – ela perguntou com uma voz confusa e arrastada.

"Oi, minha maravilhosa e incrível amiga!" – falei com um sorriso brincalhão.

"Oi Edward." – ela riu – "O que eu posso fazer por você?"

"Beeem, eu preciso de ajuda para comprar umas coisas para Bella e estava me perguntando se você queria me ajudar. Me lembro dela falando que você não tem aula nas quintas..." – e antes mesmo de terminar minha frase ela foi me empurrado para fora do apartamento e pude ouvir a porta da frente batendo e um click indicando que também foi trancada. Alice passou o braço dela no meu e perguntou – "Ok, começamos por onde?"

"Você é uma Deusa entre as mulheres, Alice. Você não sabe o quanto me ajuda!"

Ela riu e me empurrou pra dentro do carro dela. Depois correu e entrou no lado do motorista e ligou o motor – "Desde que eu seja a Deusa das Compras estou feliz. Mas me diz. O que você precisa?"

Comecei a listar as coisas que eu ia precisar para a noite seguinte quando ela colocou a mão no meu ombro e me mandou parar. Ouvi alguns botões sendo pressionados – "Rose? É a Alice – Tudo bem – É... preciso da sua ajuda – Não, não é pra mim – Edward quer..." – e então veio a risadinha – "É.. exatamente... – Sim – Seguinte: me encontra na _Dillard's_ do St. Vicent Mall em 20 minutos? – Ok – Beijos, até daqui a pouco."

**BPOV**

Sexta não podia demorar _mais_ para chegar. Eu mal falei com Edward nesses dois últimos dias e eu estava começando a ficar irritada. Ele se recusou a me dizer o que ele estava planejando para hoje a noite e a cada pergunta ele só respondia "_Se prepare"_. Eu não sabia se com isso ele queria que eu arrumasse uma bolsa pro fim de semana ou um mochila com material de sobrevivência para acampar!

No fim da tarde eu estava voltando da biblioteca e ao chegar na porta do apartamento eu vi uma notinha num post-it com letras vermelhas:

_Tome um banho e relaxe. Suas roupas para hoje à noite estão na sua cama. Esteja pronta as 18:30h.  
Com amor,  
Edward. _

Eu sorri como uma boba mas não pude deixar de ficar meio assustada. O que ele tinha em mente?  
Acabei indo tomar um banho. Quando entrei no banheiro me surpreendi com mais uma notinha no espelho. Me perguntei quem o ajudou com essas coisas... não me esforcei muito. _Era tão óbvio_!

_Me lembrei de você com isso e não pude me controlar. Use para mim essa noite. Por favor.  
Com amor,  
__E._

Olhei para a bancada da pia e vi uma caixinha azul. Peguei-a e pude ler as letras em dourado _Sun Moon_ _Stars_. Abri a tampa e peguei o vidro com cuidado borrifando um pouquinho do perfume no meu pulso esquerdo. Um aroma não muito doce, almiscarado com um toque floral. Sorri para mim mesma. Eu odiava quando ele gastava rios de dinheiro comigo, mas eu não podia negar que isso fazia com que eu me sentisse amada. Eu me perguntei quanto ele deixou Alice gastar.

Entrei e tomei meu banho rapidamente. Sequei meu cabelo e decidi não prendê-lo. Eu sei que Edward gosta quando eu deixo meu cabelo solto. Sei que ele gosta de tocar e passar os dedos pelo meu cabelo. Passei hidratante no corpo e um pouco do perfume nos pulsos e no pescoço.

Me enrolei na toalha e fui pro meu quarto. Fiquei chocada com os itens na minha cama: Um vestido preto de cetim curtíssimo. Certeza que se eu me movesse bruscamente _partes_ do meu corpo _pipocariam_ para fora do vestido. Mas não foi esse o item que mais me chamou atenção.  
Na verdade, foi o corset de seda preto. Acompanhado de uma calcinha e um par de meias 7/8 com lacinhos nas coxas, também de seda.

Corei ao pensar em Edward comprando essas coisas para mim. E corei mais ainda ao pensar nele com Alice nessas lojas, comprando essas coisas. Ri comigo mesma. Bem, se ele passou por isso, não me custa nada fazer a vontade dele.

Vesti a calcinha e as meias e o corset por fim. Arrumei o cabelo mais uma vez e coloquei o vestido. É, eu estava certa quanto ao _me mover bruscamente_ pensei quando terminei de fechar o vestido. Impressão minha ou esse corset deixou meus seios mais... atraentes? Balancei a cabeça rindo e percebi outra notinha embaixo do vestido.

_Não reclama. Tenho certeza que você está linda. Os sapatos estão embaixo da cama.  
Com amor,  
Edward._

Soltei umas risadinhas e coloquei a mão embaixo da cama. Puxei a caixa e abri a tampa – "Ah não..." – falei ao ver o sapato. E mais um bilhetinho na tampa da caixa.

_Não se preocupe. Eu não vou te deixar cair.  
E._

Puxei os saltos de 10 centímetros, indignada, e calcei-os. Me coloquei de pé me segurando na parede – "Edward Cullen, se eu morrer hoje eu volto só para te matar!" – reclamei comigo mesma.

E então uma batida na porta. Peguei a jaqueta que também estava na cama e andei o mais rápido que pude, considerando os saltos, até a porta. Peguei minha bolsa e comecei a abrir a porta.

"Sério Edward, se eu torcer o tornozelo... Oh!" – e tratei de calar a boca rapidinho quando percebi que não era Edward que estava à porta.

"Boa noite, madame. Isso é para a senhorita." – um senhor num belo terno me entregou uma caixinha com mais um post-it na tampa.

_Me perdoa por não poder te pegar eu mesmo. Abra a caixa. Ele não tem permissão de te deixar entrar na limousine até que você esteja usando o que está aí._

_E._

"Limousine..." – eu suspirei para mim mesma balançando a cabeça. Abri a caixinha e soltei uma risada. Dentro tinha uma máscara. Daquelas que você usa para dormir em aviões – "Sério?" – eu perguntei ao motorista.

"Ordens do Senhor Cullen. Infelizmente não posso deixá-la entrar no carro até que esteja usando. E se durante o trajeto, você retirá-la tenho que parar e esperar até que você coloque-a novamente."

"Ta bom, ta bom..." – rosnei, colocando a máscara nos olhos.

O motorista me ajudou a andar até o carro. Me sentei e encostei a cabeça no banco, imaginando o que ele tinha preparado para nós.

**EPOV**

Matei aula hoje para preparar tudo. Rosalie veio me ajudar e eu não poderia ficar mais grato. Ouvi o barulho da limousine estacionando e fui esperá-la à porta.

Ouvi os passos dela sobre os saltos e algumas reclamações que saiam por entre os dentes e mordi meu lábio para não rir – "Eu vou acabar me matando com essa droga de sapato. Não consigo enxergar um palmo a minha frente..."

O motorista me passou a mão de Bella e eu a beijei levemente – "Se serve de consolo eu também não enxergo nem meio palmo a minha frente." – brinquei com ela.

"Edward..." – ela falou com repreensão na voz pelo meu comentário sarcástico – "Onde estamos?"

"Relaxe, você vai descobrir já já." – eu falei para ela – "Vamos, dois degraus. Com cuidado."

Eu abri a porta e deixei que ela entrasse na minha frente. Passei os braços pela cintura dela e sincronizei nossos passos para que entrássemos juntos.

"Isso é Claire de Lune?" – ela perguntou?

"Já sente os outros sentidos mais aguçados, é?" – falei virando-a para mim. Peguei sua mão direita e passei a minha direita pela cintura dela. Puxando-a para dançar. Ela descansou a cabeça no meu ombro enquanto nos movíamos lentamente ao som da música – "Eu gravei esse CD só para você."

"É você quem está tocando?" – ela perguntou levantando a cabeça do meu ombro com certo choque na voz. Continuei dançando e movi minha mão um pouco mais para baixo, pousando-a no fim de suas costas.

"Sim. O CD todo."

"Quando você fez isso? É lindo!"

"Semana passada. Usei o estúdio de gravação do campus." – falei com um sorriso, lembrando como eu usei cada minuto que pude para fazer tudo a tempo.

"Onde estamos?"

"Tão impaciente... Coisas boas acontecem àqueles que esperam." – sussurrei no ouvido dela e senti quando ela tremeu em meus braços. Decidi parar de atiçá-la. "Você está com fome?"

"Muita. Não tive tempo de comer, na verdade." – ela respondeu rapidamente.

Peguei-a pela mão e a guiei até a mesa. Puxei a cadeira para ela e quando ela se sentou me inclinei para beijar seu pescoço – "Você está cheirosa."

"Eu amei o perfume" – ela falou acanhada.

"Fico feliz. Você não sabe o quão feliz eu fico por poder te presentear." – falei sentando na minha cadeira.

"Você não devia comprar tantas coisas assim. Você já me deu muito mais do que eu mereço."

"Isabella, não fale isso. Você merece o mundo e eu vou fazer o melhor que posso para te dar. E não quer ouvir mais isso. Preparada para jantar?"

Abri a caixa com nosso jantar e puxei um pedaço. Levei até a boca de Bella e ela mordeu um pedaço. E então eu ouvi as risadinhas – "Pizza de cogumelo?" – ela perguntou.

"Arram. Gostou?"

"Eu amei. Obrigada." – ela falou feliz. Dei o pedaço a ela e enchi dois copos com coca antes de pegar o meu pedaço.

Conversamos durante o jantar. Bella não pediu para que eu retirasse a venda e eu fiquei muito feliz com isso.

Quando acabamos de comer puxei-a para o meu colo e segurei-a firme – "Bella, eu gostaria de te pedir um favor. Vou entender se você disser não apesar de querer muito que você diga sim."

"Você sabe que eu faço tudo que você quiser. O que é?" – ela falou enquanto apoiava a cabeça no meu ombro. Passei meus dedos pelos cabelos dela.

"Você se importaria de matar aula quarta feira que vem e ir ao médico comigo?"

"Então você vai mesmo fazer a cirurgia?" – ela perguntou fazendo carinho no meu peito.

"Vou pelo menos procurar saber se eu estou apto para a cirurgia. Por mim." – eu falei honestamente – "Eu sei que você quer que eu faça a cirurgia por mim. E eu vou. Mas você precisa entender uma coisa."

"O que?" – ela falou baixinho, um pouco mais alto que um sussurro ainda me carinhando.

"_Você_ é parte de _mim_. Minha alma. Cada fibra do meu ser tem um toque do amor que eu sinto por você e isso me faz sentir vivo. Então, por mais que eu faça essa cirurgia por mim, eu também faço por você. Você entende e aceita isso?"

Me pareceu que ela parou de respirar por um momento e senti seu hálito quente no meu pescoço. Abracei-a mais para perto de mim e embalei-a levemente. "Meu amor, por favor, não fique triste. Você não precisa ir comigo."

"NÃO. Quero dizer, não é isso. É só que..." – ela respirou fundo – "Eu nem sei o que dizer. Você é tão maravilhoso. E sabe sempre o que dizer. Como você consegue ser assim tão perfeito?" – ela fungou o nariz, chorando.

"Eu estou longe de ser perfeito e você sabe. Eu só quero te fazer feliz. E eu vou fazer tudo ao meu alcance para tal feito. Pare de chorar, meu amor. Por favor, não chora." – eu beijei a testa dela – "Pronta para minha surpresa?"

**BPOV**

Acenei com a cabeça e Edward girou o corpo para que eu levantasse. Eu estava de frente pra ele enquanto ouvia a cadeira dele sendo arrastada para trás e com um movimento rápido ele se levantou e me pegou no colo, passando um braço nos meus joelhos e o outro nas minhas costas. Passei os braços pelo pescoço dele soltando risadinhas – "Edward, pra onde você está me levando?"

"Você já vai ver. Espera!" – ele falou alegremente, obviamente orgulhoso com ele mesmo. Devagar ele me colocou em cima de algo... macio. Como estava sentada fiz força contra a superfície e senti que podia... quicar? Passei as mãos e senti seda.  
Ouvi os sapatos de Edward bater no chão e senti que ele se ajoelhava à minha frente. Ele passou as mãos no meu rosto e retirou a máscara. Senti o ar faltar nos meus pulmões.

"Ah. Meu. DEUS! Edward.. Nós estamos...? Mas...? Eu pensei que Ângela falou duas semanas!" – eu falava enquanto olhava o quarto.

Estávamos sentados num colchão de casal inflável com um lençol lindo de seda branco e várias almofadas. De cada lado do colchão vasos com rosas de diferentes cores. Algumas velas rodeavam o quarto dando um ar aconchegante e romântico. E um longa cortina na janela. E só. Simples e perfeito.

"Ângela me ligou quarta-feira e me disse que os antigos donos acharam outra casa mais rápido do que imaginaram e já estavam com a mudança feita. Peguei as chaves com ela na quinta. Passei grande parte do dia de ontem e hoje o dia todo arrumando as coisas, com a ajuda da Alice e da Rose, para hoje a noite." – ele me falou com um sorriso enorme.

Pela primeira vez pude vê-lo, hoje. Ele estava usando uma camisa de botões, azul escura, com uns botões desfeitos. Uma calça preta com um cinto de couro que combinavam com os sapatos, que dei uma espiada rápida da beirada do colchão. Metade da camisa pra dentro da calça dando um ar informal e muito sexy. Ri comigo mesma ao pensar em Alice arrumando Edward para hoje a noite. Ele estava lindo. Me inclinei e beijei-o apaixonadamente.

"Você" – dei um beijo a bochecha dele – "é" – um beijo na testa – "um" – um beijo na outra bochecha – "homem" – um beijo no nariz – "maravilhoso". Falei antes de, mais uma vez, beija-lo com todo meu amor e paixão. Eu sentia o sorriso nos lábios dele enquanto eu o beijava.

Ele me empurrou de costas na cama e passou uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo e engatinhou para cima do meu corpo – "Eu mal posso esperar para sentir cada centímetro do seu corpo..." – ele falou ao pé do meu ouvido, beijando meu pescoço.

Suspirei feliz e extasiada enquanto ele passava as mãos pelo meu corpo. Eu sentia suas mãos na minha cintura, descendo pelas minhas coxas até chegar na barra do meu vestido. Levantei minhas costas do colchão para que ele pudesse me livrar daquele _pedaço_ de pano. Uma vez que eu não mais estava com o vestido ele voltou a passar a mão pelo meu corpo. Dessa vez pelo corset, descendo até minha calcinha e passando pelas minhas coxas – "Eu vou comprar algo muito... mas _muito_ legal para Alice e Rose."

Dei uma risadinha – "Por quê?"

"Você está maravilhosa." – As mãos de Edward percorreram o caminho da minha coxa até meus seios, passando pela minha cintura e costelas, com muita habilidade. Gemi alto enquanto ele massageava meu corpo. Relaxei na cama e fechei meus olhos – "Você me mima tanto..." – falei arrastando _cada_ sílaba de cada palavra.

Edward saiu de cima de mim e foi até o fim do colchão. Retirou meus sapatos e começou a abrir os botões da camisa dele mantendo-a no corpo. Com a camisa aberta eu pude ver cada músculo do peitoral dele enquanto ele mais uma vez engatinhava para cima de mim, graciosamente. Mordi meu lábio por antecipação enquanto assistia àquele homem vindo na minha direção daquela maneira.

"Sua bobinha. Eu já disse que vou te avisar quando você agir como uma menina mimada. Agora _eu_ estou me sentindo mimado." – ele falou a centímetros da minha boca, uma perna de cada lado da minha cintura, apoiando o peso do corpo em uma mão enquanto corria a outra pelos meus seios. – "Eu tenho que admitir. Eu sou muito egoísta."

"Edward, se você está sendo egoísta agora... por favor: seja egoísta sempre." – eu falei usando o pouco de ar que tinha nos pulmões.

Ele riu das minhas palavras – e certo desespero – e beijou meu queixo, descendo para o meu pescoço até chegar aos meus seios. Cada beijo me levando a beira da insanidade. Deus sabe como eu me segurei para não arrancar as roupas dele e ataca-lo até que acabássemos com o ar daquele colchão.

Puxei a camisa do corpo dele e joguei-a no chão ao lado do colchão e já estava indo tirar o cinto quando ele saiu do meu alcance descendo os lábios pelo meu corpo, me fazendo continuar deitada. Chegou até a minha calcinha e a retirou. Com os dentes.

Eu lutava para conseguir respirar. Continuei deitada, agora com o corset e as meias ainda em seus devidos lugares. Quando ele voltou para cima do meu corpo, rapidamente me levantei e puxei o cinto o mais depressa que pude. Enquanto tirava o cinto eu o beijava, provavelmente mais forte do que deveria já que toda uma atmosfera romântica havia sido criada. Ele pareceu não ligar e a entender – ou viver – meu desespero, ele mesmo tirou a própria calça.

Minhas mãos foram para suas boxers e ele puxou ar por entre os dentes, em surpresa. Dei mais umas risadinhas ainda o beijando e ele sussurrou na minha boca – "Má... muito má..." - com isso puxei suas boxers para baixo enquanto ele levantava os joelhos para tirá-las.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido. Em instantes eu estava mais uma vez deitada e com _um_ Edward nu sobre mim. Aquele cabelo desgrenhado e aquele sorriso torto... meus dedos dançavam sobre seu corpo e eu me sentia a mulher mais feliz do universo.

Fiz um leve movimento para abrir o corset e Edward pegou meu pulso rapidamente – "Por favor... não tire..." – ele falou segurando firme meu pulso e deixando as palavras morrerem enquanto beijava meu pescoço. Eu não sei como ele percebeu meus planos mas se ele queria que eu mantivesse o corset, eu não ia discutir.

Ele pegou o mesmo pulso e levou-o acima da minha cabeça. Eu não ia agüentar muito tempo se ele continuasse me atiçando. Eu queria... quero dizer _eu precisava_ dele. Precisava dele _dentro de mim_. E rápido. Movi meu quadril para cima. Meu _sexo_ já molhado e pronto indo de encontro com o _dele_, rígido e pulsante.

Mais uma vez ele puxou ar por entre os dentes e tremeu em cima de mim. Repeti o movimento. Ele gemeu e entendeu o que eu queria. Sua mão soltou meu pulso e pegou meu joelho, por trás, trazendo minha perna para descansar no alto de sua cintura.

Ele se movimentava _dentro de mim_ a princípio lentamente, aumentando o ritmo a cada investida, essas, acompanhadas de gemidos – meus e dele – um mais alto que o outro. Ele gemia meu nome e isso me deixava cada vez mais excitada.

Ele escorregou a mão direita entre nós e sussurrou ao meu ouvido – "Isabella, eu quero te sentir." – e com isso começou a _me_ massagear.

Só as palavras dele me seriam suficiente. Mas adicionando aqueles dedos habilidosos eu estava as portas do paraíso. Afundei meus dedos no seu cabelo puxando-os relativamente forte conforme meu mundo cedia e _eu_ me apertava ao redor _dele_. Segundos depois pude senti-lo ao _derramar-se_ dentro de mim.

Lentamente ele saiu de cima de mim, deitando no colchão atrás de mim. Ele levantou meus cabelos e beijava minha nuca e meus ombros levemente. Depois ele começou a desfazer os laços do meu corset. Respirei fundo ao sentir meu peito nu. Edward pôs um braço para fora do colchão e começou a mover a mão no chão procurando algo. Ele encontrou e passou para mim. Sorri agradecida e beijei sua bochecha antes de vestir a camisa dele. Abotoei alguns botões e não me importei em tirar as meias. Elas não estavam me incomodando...

Levantei para apagar as velas e Edward colocou sua boxer. Voltei para cama e esperei Edward deitar. Ele puxou a colcha para cima, nos cobrindo. Virei na cama para deitar de modo que minhas costas ficassem no peito dele. Ele passou o braço pela minha cintura e me abraçou.

"Eu te amo tanto... Obrigada pela noite." – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Eu também te amo. Obrigada por me _dar_ essa noite" – respondi com um sorriso. Virei minha cabeça para beijar o queixo dele. – "Prometa que vai fazer amor comigo de novo pela manhã."

"Quem disse que eu vou esperar até amanhã?" – ele falou com mais um sorriso torto.

* * *

**Err... **_*limpa a garganta* Com licença?_

**Bem... huh, acho q devo me apresentar antes, né?**

**Meu nome é Aline, tenho 22 anos desde 2008, formada em Turismo e vulgo tradutora nas horas vagas...**

_ - O que? Precisa isso tudo, não? Ah tá certo... _

**HAHAHAHA**_  
_

**Gente, eu estou MUITO viada em dar as caras por aqui também! *-***

**Então, excepcionalmente vim aqui explicar ausência da **_danny_**. Entre uma gripe terrível, duas fics pra betar, uma outra pra traduzir e um monte de coisas pra resolver, ela estava até sem tempo de deixar o tradicional recadinho pra vocês!**

**Antes de mais nada, queremos agradecer a todas pela paciência! Vocês sabem que nós podemos até demorar, mas não falhamos! Nunquinha!**

**E agora sobre BLIND: E então, muitas coisas surpreendentes nesses três últimos capítulos, não é? Agora, eu quero saber de vocês: O Edward encara a faca (ou bisturi, laser, seja lá como se é feita essa cirurgia) ou será que ele deve continuar do jeito que é?**

**(Pra quem já leu a fic em inglês... Psiiiiiu, viu meninas? hahaha)**

**Enfim, eu acho que é isso.**

**Adorei me intrometer por aqui!**

**Beijos a todas e no capitulo que vem a Danny tá de volta!**

**Agora, todo mundo clicando no balão bege, já!**


	40. Chapter 40

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a danny tá melhor de saúde porém mais enrolada do que nunca. A Lili continua pedindo um Edward ao papai do Céu.  


* * *

**

**Capítulo XL**

**BPOV**

Me espreguiçei em cima da cama e olhei o relógio. Ainda era cedo, por volta das oito horas da manhã, mas decidi parar de enrolar e me levantar de qualquer jeito. Foi a primeira vez em não sei quanto tempo, que acordei completamente sozinha.  
E dessa vez, eu não tive doces sonhos que costumo ter sempre, pelo contrário, os pesadelos me atormetaram essa noite, principalmente com imagens de Edward com o rosto contorcido, sofrendo e gritando de dor. Tremi um pouco quando me lembrei disto. Agitei minha cabeça, mas parece que não ajudou muito a afastar aquelas imagens da minha memórias.

Nem se quer me preocupei em comer alguma coisa ou tomar café, estava totalmente sem fome. Aproveitei esse tempo pra tomar um banho rápido. Eu não tinha certeza o quão longo seria esse dia.

Eu já tinha avisado aos professores que eu não iria a faculdade hoje. E já que eu nunca tinha perdido uma aula antes, nenhum deles pareceu se preocupar muito com isso. Disseram-me que gostariam que eu fizesse algum trabalho ou coisa assim, já que eu só tinha uma palestra naquela manhã. Mas eu ainda tinha um trabalho de casa que simplesmente precisava entregue hoje, o que era uma coisa péssima. Então decidi correr até a faculdade, antes de ir na consulta com Edward.

Bati na porta devagar, não querendo interromper a minha professora. Ela não estava dando aula, mas eu não sabia se ela estava com os alunos ali ou não.

"Entre!" Ela disse em direção a porta.

"Olá, Profª Clearwater, eu só queria lhe entregar isso, já que não vou poder ficar na aula hoje." Rapidamente lhe entreguei as três páginas de papel e me virei para sair.

"Querida, espere um minuto, se você puder. Por favor. " Ela disse docemente. Acho que ela não tinha idéia do quanto eu queria sair logo dali

Me virei de volta e fiquei ao seu lado na mesa. Ela levantou um dedo para dizer que eu ficasse quieta um pouquinho. Vi como os olhos dela dançavam ao longo da página. Ela passou para a próxima página e passou seu dedo através do que estava digitado indo pra trás e pra frente. Na última página simplesmente estavam escritos, as regras e informações sobre meu trabalho.

Ela limpou a garganta e começou a ler.

.

_"Através de seus olhos eu vejo  
Coisas que eu nunca seria capaz de enxergar de outro jeito  
Felicidade, amor, esperança...  
Especialmente a esperança.  
Antes de você eu era cega  
Então, pelo seu amor e pelo seu toque, hoje estou restaurada." _

.

"Devo dizer querida, que isso é muito sentimental. Posso perguntar para quem foi escrito esse poema?" Ela olhou para mim com seus grandes olhos marrons brilhando. Mordi meu lábio nervosamente e corei com sua pergunta.

"Meu namorado, senhora."

"Por favor, eu não sou tão velha. Me chame de Sue! E qual foi o sentimento que você está tentando transmitir aqui?" Ela se inclinou contra a sua mesa, olhando ao longo de todo o papel.

Voltei a questão principal na minha cabeça. _"Escreva um poema que contenham uma, ou mais, as emoções humanas. (ex: amor, luxúria, ódio, raiva, medo, ciúme, desejo, etc) com no mínimo de 10 palavras com no máximo 200. Em seguida, escreva um texto explicação sobre o sentimento que você escolheu e por quê." _Gostaria de saber se eu fiz algo errado. Eu voltei com minha crise de nervosismo e respondi. "Admiração."

"É uma sentimento muito sutil. A maioria dos meus alunos normalmente gosta de emoções fortes, como o amor ou ódio. Você fez um trabalho muito bom mostrando isso. Mas, eu acho que aqui tem algo mais do que pura admiração." Ela me olhou com um sorriso sábio. "Posso ver amor, respeito e, como você disse, esperança. Esse garoto deve ser muito especial."

"Ele é." Sorri comigo mesma. Meus olhos foram de relance para o meu relógio no pulso. "Na verdade, eu tenho que pegá-lo agora. Eu vou com ele a hoje a uma consulta médica. É por isso que não vou pra aula."

"Espero que não seja nada sério." Ela olhou preocupada.

Eu pensei sobre isso um pouquinho e respondi. "Sim e não. Ele não está doente, mas é provável que ele faça uma cirurgia."

"E isso será uma coisa boa ou ruim?" Ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Estou na expectativa de que seja boa."

"Espero que, pelo amor entre vocês, isso seja algo bom também. Boa sorte no médico e estarei rezando por vocês!" Sue me surpreendeu me dando um pequeno abraço.

Segui meu trajeto rapidamente para o dormitório de Edward. Saí acelerada do campus, já que eu estava alguns minutos atrasada. Entrei correndo no quarto, quase derrubando Jasper, percebendo que ele estava sem camisa quando eu me choquei contra seu peito nu.

"Oi Jazz." Eu murmurei baixo enquanto afastava minha cara para longe da sua pele pálida. "Poxa, sua barriga é uma rocha de tão dura." Eu disse esfregando minha bochecha.

"Desculpe." Ele riu. "Só um aviso, Edward está ..."

"Edward o quê?" Perguntei, procurando por ele.

"Apavorado! Ele não dormiu muito bem ontem à noite e está meio irritado. Eu não acho que ele vá te encher muito, mas sugiro que leve-o pra ficar um tempinho na sua casa depois da consulta ou então ele vai continuar um saco o resto do dia." Ele disse indo para o banheiro. Notei que ele tinha uma toalha e uma mochila nas mãos. Ele deu um tapinha no meu ombro e completou, "E boa sorte."

**EPOV**

Lutei para me manter acordado enquanto seguíamos pela auto-estrada. Bella estava bastante tranquila e isso me deu a impressão de que ela estava tão nervosa quanto eu. Deslizei minha mão sobre o banco de vinil até coloca-la em seu colo. Ela pegou minha mão e levou até seus lábios, beijando-a levemente.

Eu nunca gostei de nenhum tipo de consulta médica. E daí que meu pai é médico? Não faz ser diferente. E quanto ele era meu médico, isso se tornava extremamente pior. Nunca consegui ficar confortável nas consultas, principalmente se fosse com ele. Sempre perdia o sono e ficava com um mau humor dos diabos. Jasper foi testemunha disto, já que eu praticamente obriguei ele a sair de casa hoje de manhã. Seu constante digitar no computador estava me deixando maluco.

Parecia que sentado naquela sala de espera, a sensação que tinha era de que estava perdendo meu tempo. Minha perna tremia nervosamente, enquanto batia meu pé no chão. Bella simplesmente pegava ocasionalmente minha mão, beijando-a demoradamente.

E, agora que eu estou aqui sentado neste consultório, esperando por uma pessoa que nunca conheci na minha vida, me pergunto primeiramente pra quê fiz tudo isso. Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar, mas não tive sucesso.

Bella decidiu que era hora de quebrar o silêncio numa tentativa de me distrair. "Depois que sairmos daqui porque não compramos um _chinês_ e vamos para minha casa? Podemos recuperar nosso sono perdido sem ninguém nos incomodar."

"Não dormiu bem?" Perguntei, finalmente girando completamente em sua direção. Era doce o fato dela ficar nervosa por mim, mas ao mesmo tempo, me senti mal por isso.

"Sim, eu tive uns pesadelos. Mas eu tenho certeza que vou ter sonhos muito bons, quando estiver dormindo enroladinha nos seus braços de novo." Ela me tranquilizou. Devagar e com cuidado, ela retirou os óculos do meu rosto e colocou em algum lugar para guardá-los. Então beijou levemente minha testa, deixando sua boca macia demorar sobre minha pele. "Não se preocupe, eu vou estar _sempre_ ao seu lado, durante todo processo. Ok?" Ela sussurrou suavemente.

Eu estava tão relaxado naquele momento com a sensação de sua pele na minha e do som calmante de sua voz que quando a porta abriu eu tomei um susto. Bella saiu de perto de mim, rindo nervosamente.

"Olá, Edward. Sou o Dr. Stanley. Desculpe, não esperava surpreendê-lo." Ele brincou. Então pegou minha mão e apertou-a por um segundo, suas mãos meio brutas deixaram as minhas doloridas. "E quem é esta linda menina?"

"Bella." Ela disse calmamente e eu tinha certeza que pelo tom da sua voz, ela estava envergonhada. Acho que ele também pegou a mão dela e deu um aperto.

"Bem, porque não começamos logo? Vamos fazer alguns exames simples e pegar algumas amostras de seu sangue. Então me diga, a razão de você estar aqui hoje é para discutir sobre a Vitrectomia, correto?"

"Sim, senhor." Afirmei rápido. Sinceramente não estava muito afim de lero-lero hoje.

"Bem, o Dr. Tori me mostrou seus arquivos em Chicago e discuti pessoalmente seu caso com ele. Nós dois concordamos que você é um bom candidato para cirurgia. Isso é, se nada mudou desde dos exames anteriores. Portanto, como eu lhe disse, precisamos fazer alguns testes e analisá-los. E uma vez que os resultados saírem, alguns deles hoje, posso me adiantar e falar sobre alguns dos riscos e problemas que podem acontecer com você por conta da operação." O médico disse, com sua voz um pouco mais alta do que precisava ser. Me perguntei mentalmente se ele estava achando que eu era surdo ao invés de cego.

"Primeiro, quero explicar exatamente como funciona a cirurgia. O que provavelmente iremos fazer é remover excesso de gel hemorrágico e os tecidos fibroticos do vítreo em ambos os olhos, e substituir esse fluido injetando um óleo de silicone. Isso fará que a retina fique no seu devido lugar. Se isso não for suficiente, colocaremos um anel de acrílico e a função dele é ser uma espécie de 'suporte' para manter a retina numa posição correta." Ele explicou. Ouvi Bella balburicar um _"Uhrg"_ ao meu lado e não pude concordar mais com a opinião dela. Apenas o som da explicação do médico fez minha pele se arrepiar. "E agora, você tem alguma pergunta?"

"Sim senhor, quais as chances de que esse processo seja bem sucedido?" Eu engoli em seco depois que perguntei.

"Como você é um homem saudável, jovem, e com poucos danos nos olhos, se comparado com outros pacientes que tiveram mesmo problema que o seu, eu diria temos de 60% a 70% de chances de sermos totalmente bem-sucedidos."

"O que o senhor quer dizer com _totalmente bem sucedido_?" Bella perguntou, com a preocupação colorindo seu tom de voz.

"Existe uma possibilidade que ele possa ganhar a visão plena. Mas, existe também a chance dele só volta com uma mínima parte de sua visão." Respondeu para ela, nem sequer a falando comigo.

"E quão mínima essa parte seria?" Bella perguntou. Ela soava mais como uma mãe, mas eu estava muito grato por isso. Não tinha jeito de parar com meu nervosismo por tempo suficiente para perguntar alguma coisa coerente.

"Suficiente para caminhar com segurança. Ou seja, isso se a cirurgia não for tão bem sucedida. Mas, mesmo assim, é melhor do que não ver nada. O mais provável é que fiquemos no meio termo. Você poderá provavelmente ter que usar óculos de grau ou lentes de contato." Falou se voltando pra mim de novo. Eu assenti, movendo minha cabeça lentamente, mostrando que entendi.

"Que outros riscos existem?" Bella perguntou, esfregando sua mão em um dos meus ombros. Queria saber se eu já estava _verde_ demais para ela ter que fazer isso por mim.

"Todas as outras preocupações básicas que se tem quando se faz uma cirurgia, como por exemplo, uma infecção. Mas em termos oftamológicos, outra preocupação comum, especialmente em casos como o dele, é a catarata precoce. Mas, não se preocupe! Com medicina moderna isso também é facilmente eliminado com uma pequena cirurgia na qual a recuperação leva somente alguns dias." Ele disse alegremente.

E então limpou a garganta e seu tom mudou ficando sério de repente. "Agora, quero deixar claro de que não estamos certos ainda se você é mesmo um candidato para operação. Se meus prognósticos estiverem corretos, você é. Mas até então só quero que você saiba no que está se metendo. Eu não quero ficar a sua espera dentro de um bloco cirúrgico porque você desistiu."

"E qual é o tempo de recuperação da cirurgia?" Bella perguntou, sua mão deslizando pra cima e pra baixo pelo meu braço.

Ele suspirou profundamente. "Bem, você vai ter que passar uns dias no hospital após a cirurgia. Um dia depois da cirurgia de fato, iremos remover as ataduras e verificar o progresso da sua visão. No dia seguinte, você ficará em observação só para garantir que não haja nenhuma infecção ou hemorragia. Administraremos medicamentos para dor, e um colírio para os olhos, e também alguns antibióticos, só por preocupação."

"Haverá alguma cicatriz visível, dentro ou em torno dos olhos dele?" Ela questionou.

"Se fizermos nosso trabalho direito, não." Ele disse levianamente. "Edward, ela vai direto ao ponto. Gosto muito de pessoas que me questionam." Ele riu.

Eu ri também e inclinei meu rosto em direção ao de Bella. "Mais tarde, me lembre de te dizer como você é incrível."

"Desculpe, eu não queria incomodar." Ela sorriu nervosa, apertando a minha mão.

"Não, nem se preocupe! Por favor, sinta-se livre para me perguntar o que quiser." Disse o Dr. Stanley ruidosamente. "Agora, será que podemos começar os exames?"

Duas horas, e provavelmente uns 100 frascos de sangue depois, estávamos indo até o chinês para comprar alguma coisa para comer. Não tinhamos falado nada desde que deixamos o consultório médico. Ele me tranquilizou dizendo que ele agora tinha quase absoluta certeza que eu poderia passar pela cirurgia. Só pediu que eu esperasse mais uma semana ou duas para obter os resultados dos outros exames necessários. Encostei minha cara na janela fria, refletindo sobre tudo isso.

"No que esta pensando?" Ela perguntou tranquilamente, quase como se ela estivesse com medo de me assustar. Bem, era tarde demais para isso.

"Isso é assustador pra... pra cacete. Eu... Eu. .. " Gaguejava tentando descobrir o que queria dizer.

"Você não precisa fazer isso." Bella disse firmemente. Percebi que ela tinha parado a caminhonete.

"Eu quero fazer. Só estou... assustado." Respondi, pensando numa forma melhor de expressar os meus sentimentos. Eu estava sendo péssimo com as palavras hoje.

"Você não precisa fazer isso, Edward." Ela repetiu. "Nem por mim, nem por qualquer outra pessoa."

"Na semana passada eu estive pensando em todas as coisas que poderia fazer se fosse um cara normal. Eu quero fazer essa cirurgia. Quero fazer isso por mim, Bella. Eu só estou... assustado. "

"Eu vou estar ao seu lado Edward, não importa o que aconteça. Eu sempre estarei com você." Ela declarou firmemente e então se arrastou ao longo do banco até chegar ao meu lado, envolvendo seus braços pelo meu pescoço. "Pra sempre."

"Eu sei amor, e é por isso que eu quero que _você_ seja aquela garota caminhando pra mim no dia do nosso casamento." Falei embrulhando meus braços em torno de sua cintura.

"Ah tá, e também porque você quer ver os nossos filhos brincando no parque, né?" Ela disse suavemente.

"Humrum. Vamos ver, quantos você quer ter? Dois ou três?" Eu provoquei, esfregando meu nariz contra o cabelo dela.

"Um só. E se quiser mais que isso e é melhor rezar para que sejam gêmeos."

"É? Mas por que?"

"Você queria ficar grávido? Duas vezes? Nem eu! E francamente..." - ela falou, e tinha quase certeza que ela estava olhando pra a própria barriga "eu não tenho _corpo_ pra isso!"

"Arram.. E esse seria o nosso único problema!" falei abusando mais uma vez do sarcasmo, enquanto Bella ria "Eu aposto que você ficaria uma gracinha grávida."

"Aposto que vou parecer uma porca gorda." Ela murmurou sob sua respiração. "Vem, vamos pegar um chinês e voltar pra cama."

"Ah sei, Você quer praticar o lance de fazer bebês mais um pouco, certo?" Perguntei quando ela saiu do meu colo e desceu do carro. Ela pegou minha mão e eu saí também. "Porque, eu não vou me opor se você quiser isso."

"Pervertido." Ela murmurou. Pelo tom da sua voz percebi que ela estava brincando.

"Bem, se você não fosse tão tentadora isso não seria um problema!" Me defendi. Eu escorreguei meus braços em torno de sua cintura enquanto caminhávamos em direção a porta.

"_O que vou fazer com você?_" Ela suspirou exasperada.

Trouxe os meus lábios diretamente ao seu ouvido e sussurrei. "Você sabe exatamente o que fazer comigo. Me ame e deixe-me amá-la de volta. "


	41. Chapter 41

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a Lili e eu rolamos de rir com esse capítulo!  


* * *

**

**Capítulo XLI**

**BPOV**

"Oi Esme! Ah, Carlisle, eu não sabia que você viria, também!" Abracei bem forte os pais de Edward. Convidei-os para entrar no meu pequeno apartamento, que já estava completamente lotado com todos os meus amigos ali dentro.

"Bem, eu achei que a Esme precisaria de uma ajuda masculina pra colocar todas suas malas no Hotel. E além disso, eu também queria ver meus lindos filhos." Ele disse, me dando uma abraço reconfortante ao redor dos meus ombros.

"E por falar em filhos, eu não ganhou um abraço?" Edward disse num tom de provocação à sua mãe. Ela sorriu largamente e abraçou-o por muito tempo, colocando um pequeno beijo em sua testa.

"Como você está, querido?" Ela perguntou docemente.

"Estou bem." Edward sorriu na minha direção e eu não pude deixar de retribuir aquele sorriso.

"E então, porque vocês não nos apresentam seus amigos?" Carlisle disse alegremente.

"Ah, me desculpem! Como eu sou mal educada... Bom, esses são Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett." Apresentei-os por alto.

"Alice é a companheira de quarto da Bella, e Jasper é meu. Foi por meio deles que nós nos conhecemos." Edward disse enquanto colocava a mão suavemente em minhas costas.

"Ei, E quanto a nós? Somos o que, os desprezados?" Emmett disse sarcasticamente, fazendo com que a Rosalie rolasse os olhos dela.

"Ah, Foi mal." Edward falou, no mesmo tom sarcástico. "E, esta é a fantástica Rose. Ela é uma das minhas favoritas _personal-shoppers._"

"Ei! E quanto a mim?" Alice protestou.

"Eu disse _uma das. _É claro que, você é a outra." Ele disse, dando um de seus sorrisos.

Emmett laminou seus olhos e pegou uma das almofadas do sofá e jogou em direção a Edward. Edward pegou-a sorrindo e a devolveu, batendo com um estralo na cabeça do grandalhão. Eu não pode deixar de rir daquela cena. "Ok, _criancinhas,_ se vocês querem brincar de..."

"Desculpe." Edward disfarçou uma risada enquanto ajustava seus óculos e logo depois colocou um suave beijo na minha bochecha. "E então, pai, por quanto tempo você vai ficar?"

"Somente alguns dias, mas eu vou ficar voltando sempre para visitar."

O celular de Edward começou a tocar e sua expressão mudou. Eu não reconheci aquele toque novo então eu não sabia quem era que estaria ligando. Sua boca imediatamente se transformou numa linha dura e sua testa se enrugou. Ali então, eu percebi que aquilo não podia ser muito bom. "Se vocês me dão licença, eu preciso atender esse telefonema. Bella, tudo bem se eu for no seu quarto por um minuto? "

"Claro." Apertei o ombro dele, sentindo como ele de repente ficou tenso. E pelo a cara dos pais dele, tenho certeza de que eles perceberam também.

Enquanto Edward andava pelo corredor, pude ouvi-lo atender o telefone. "Olá? Sim, é ele... " Só que eu não consegui ouvir mais por que, em seguida, ele fechou a porta atrás de si.

"Está tudo bem, querida?" Esme perguntou calmamente.

"Eu acho que sim." Respondi, dando ombros. "Tenho certeza de que não é nada importante."

"Então, o que é que vocês planejaram para hoje à noite?" Disse Alice formalmente e se sentado no sofá, e olhando para todos nós.

"Primeiro, eu queria ver a casa. Depois eu acho que vamos voltar pro hotel para descansar um pouco. Ah, sim, eu gostaria também de convidar a todos vocês para irem jantar conosco essa noite. Pode ser? " Carlisle falou envolvendo seu braço ao redor de sua esposa.

"Ah! Por favor, eu não estava tentando me convidar... " Alice corou forte o que me surpreendeu.

Esme riu. "Eu sei, querida! De qualquer forma, nós já estávamos planejando convidar todos os amigos de Bella e Edward para jantarem fora. Gostaríamos de conhecer todas essas pessoas maravilhosas que ouvimos tanto falar."

"Tem certeza?" Jasper perguntou. E pela cara do Emmett, acho que ele não ia se contrapor a boca-livre.

"É claro, nós podemos ir a qualquer lugar que você quiserem". Esme sorriu alegremente.

"Aaaaah! Podemos ir ao _Buffalo's_ comer petiscos? Por favor, por favor, por favor? "Emmett perguntou, praticamente quicando da seu lugar. O que pode fazer a influência de Alice numa pessoa...

"Pare de implorar feito um cachorro, seu idiota." Rosalie falou e deu um tapa forte no ombro dele.

"Por mim tudo bem, se o resto de vocês concordarem." Carlisle disse com um grande sorriso. Algo me dizia que ele gostou da idéia do programa de hoje; beber cerveja, assistindo algum jogo e se entupindo de frituras cobertas por um molho ainda mais gorduroso. Fiquei surpresa por ele ser tão magro quanto ele era.

Todas as meninas assentiram e Jasper concordou feliz da vida. Não me importei tanto. Eu nunca estive num bar desse antes. Tenho certeza Edward concordaria na hora. Eu estava começando a ficar preocupada com ele. Ele já fazia um bom tempo que ele estava sozinho no meu quarto...

**EPOV**

Meu bom humor foi por água abaixo assim que o meu telefone começou a tocar. Fiz o caminho de volta para o quarto da Bella rapidamente. "Alô?"

"É o sr. Edward Cullen?"

"Sim, é ele."

"Aqui é Jessica falando pelo Dr. Stanley. Gostariamos que você soubesse que já temos o resultado do seu exame e gostariamos de marcar uma nova consulta para apresenta-los ". A garota declarou rapidamente.

"Existe algum meio de você me dizer isso pelo telefone?", perguntei.

"Senhor, nós preferimos não fazer isso dessa maneira." Ela disse com um suspiro.

"Queria falar com o Dr. Stanley, se for possível."

"É claro, senhor." A garota suspirou novamente. Eu acho que ela estava ficando entediada, mas eu não importava nenhum pouco. "Deixe-me coloca-lo em espera por um momentinho, por favor."

A musiquinha de espera era provavelmente o som mais irritante que eu já tinha ouvido na minha vida. Seguia andando pra frente e pra trás no pequeno espaço do quarto. Eu podia ouvir minha familia e meus amigos conversando e rindo animadamente. Quisera eu estar lá com eles agora do que preso aqui dentro!

"Dr. Stanley na linha." O médico falou e eu sai do mesmo devaneios. Eu estava tão imerso nos meus pensamentos que a voz dele me assustou um pouco.

"Hãn... Oi Dr. Stanley, sou eu, Edward Cullen."

"Olá! Em que posso te ajudar garoto?"

"Eu pensando se você não poderia me dizer os resultados do meu exame agora. Acho que não posso esperar até nova uma consulta. "Disse francamente a ele.

"A Jessica disse que nós preferimos fazer isso pessoalmente, certo?"

"Sim, senhor. Mas mesmo assim, nós podemos marcar uma outra consulta, independente do resultado. O problema é que eu ansioso demais e acho que não posso esperar até uma nova consulta pra saber."

"Ótimo, mas você precisa mesmo fazer uma marcação com Jessica. Nós temos muito pra discutir. "

"É claro, senhor. tudo bem. " Disse rapidamente, querendo que ele chegasse logo ao maldito ponto.

"Edward, todos os resultados foram positivos. Você está apto para a cirurgia. "Ele disse brilhantemente.

"Ah, ok." Falei enquanto me sentava na cama da Bella. Graças a Deus tinha aquela coisa ali, ou então eu teria caido direto no chão. Eu estava em completo estado de choque. No fundo eu _sabia_ que isso ia acontecer, mas acho que minha ficha não tinha caido por completo ainda. E agora, aquela verdade me veio como um tapa. "Obrigado." Murmurei, tentando ser educado.

"Por nada. Espero que nos encontremos logo, logo para acertamos todos os detalhes e achar um dia para sua cirurgia. Presumo que você gostaria de fazer-la depois das finais, certo?"

"É". Disse monotomamente.

"Muito bom. Isso vai ser fácil de se arranjar. Vou transferir a ligação de volta para Jessica agora. Tenha um bom dia e espero ve-lo em breve."

"Obrigado novamente doutor." Falei rápido. Minha boca estava seca e minha cabeça estava começando a girar. Eu não sei se estava animado ou assustado. Talvez eu estivesse ficando maluco.

Marquei a nova consulta para daqui a duas semanas, novamente numa sexta-feira. Perguntei-me mentalmente se eu poderia chamar meu pai para ir comigo. Foi reconfortante ter a Bella ao meu lado na primeira vez, mas Carlisle entende mais o que aquele médico fala. Fechei o telefone e joguei ele de volta no meu bolso. Logo depois, bateram na porta "Edward, tá tudo bem?"

"Tá sim." Falei e me levantei rapidamente. Ainda não estava pronto para contar isso pra Bella. Com certeza ela ia me apoiar, não importa o que eu fizesse. Só que ali também estavam meus pais e meus amigos, eu não sei qual seria de reação deles a isso.

Ouvi a porta se abrindo e os leves passos de Bella. Seus braços se envolveram devagar em torno de minha cintura. "Você está com raiva. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Quer conversar sobre isso? "

"Não estou com raiva." Disse-lhe honestamente. Eu estava... _animado_, eu acho. Dei um pequeno sorriso antes de pressionar meus lábios contra os dela. De inicio ela parecia rígida, mas acabou relaxando e retribuindo o beijo.

"Bem, espero que você não se importe, mas fizemos planos para hoje à noite."

"Ah, é?" Eu disse levemente, tentando tranquilizá-la de que não havia nada de errado.

"Parece que vamos ao _Bufallo´s_ comer um monte de petiscos com a turma toda, por insistência do seu pai." Seus dedos dançavam pelo meu peito, enviando um prazeroso arrepio na minha coluna. Ela percebeu e riu. "Desculpa".

Peguei a mão dela. "Nada de pedir desculpas." Trouxe-a para os meus lábios e beijei-a levemente.

"Jura que você está bem?"

"Humrum, eu juro. Agora, vamos. Eu sei que a minha mãe esta louca pra ver a casa. "

**BPOV**

"Ai meu Deus! Ela é uma gracinha! "Esme gritou enquanto ela saia do carro alugado. Eu finalmente relaxei quando a vi feliz. Sinceramente eu estava preocupada com a reação dela. Apesar de _gracinha_ não ser exatamente a palavra que eu usaria para descrever minha casa, eu relevei isso. Particularmente, eu acho que _familiar_ fosse um termo melhor.

"No segundo em que a vi, já sabia que esta era a casa." Admiti para ela.

"Ah, Bella! Estou tão feliz por você tem um bom gosto. "Ela me abraçou forte antes de subir as escadas da entrada correndo.

"Ei, Eu ajudei a escolher sabia! Outra vez a mamãe anda me excluindo, né? Caramba! "Edward brincou. Carlisle colocou um braço em volta dos ombros dele e riu junto.

"É verdade, filho." Ele provocou, cutucando seu filho nas costelas. "_Vocês dois_ têm muito bom gosto."

Esme fez uma careta e rolou seus olhos para o marido, mas eu poderia dizer que ela também tinha entrado na brincadeira. Percebi ela espiando o interior da casa através da janela na sacada.

Dei graças aos céus por Edward e eu termos limpado a nossa casa uma semana antes. Forramos a cama com uns lençois que eu trouxe do meu apartamento, e colocamos uma mesa lá, caso Esme precisasse utiliza-la para bolar seus projetos. Peguei a minha chave e destranquei a porta. Fiquei meio de lado para que a mãe de Edward entrasse na casa primeiro. "Ah, Bella..." foi tudo que ela murmurou.

"Você gostou?" Edward perguntou enquanto ele era guiado por seu pai. Ao chegar perto de mim ele encontrou minha mão e deu um leve aperto.

"Eu acho que é uma casa perfeita para um jovem casal começando." Carlisle veio até nos e me deu um abraço. Ele deu uns tapinhas no ombro de Edward e correu para poder se encontrar com a esposa lá dentro.

"Olha o tamanho desses armários!" Ouvi Esme gritar do quarto principal. Edward riu e descansou sua cabeça no meu ombro.

"Acho que vamos ter que procurar uma nova casa." Ele sussurrou.

Me virei para ele e perguntei confusa. "Porquê?"

"Porque, eu acho que eles é que vão querer morar aqui agora." Ele brincou. Eu ri e beijei sua testa.

"Vamos cuidar pra que isso não aconteça." Eu sussurrei de volta.

Esme veio correndo de volta a sala com Carlisle logo trás com as mãos no bolso. Ele estava balançando sua cabeça, de um jeito muito divertido. "Ah, eu tenho tantas idéias! Mal posso esperar pra começar! Ah! " Ela parecia tão extasiada e parecia estar quase dançando em seu lugar. "Isso vai ser muito divertido!"

"Ela me lembrar a Alice". Eu sussurrei na orelha de Edward, lhe causando uma gargalhada.

"Crianças, eu vou deixar _isso_ nas mãos de vocês. Tem a certeza que podem controla-la?" Carlisle olhou para esposa de um jeito brincalhão.

Ela deu um tapa no peito dele. "Eu não sou tão má assim! Bella querida, não se preocupe, nós vamos fazer isso juntas. Quero ter certeza de que este seja um lugar onde vocês se sintam confortáveis e seguros. Eu nunca estive tão animada com um projeto em anos! Eu tenho algumas idéias, só que não imaginava que teria um ótimo material para começar!"

Suspirei "Eu não tenho tanta certeza se você pode melhorar ainda mais. Eu acho tudo aqui tão lindo..."

Ela riu, mantendo um sorriso diabólico no rosto. "Veremos. Confie em mim Bella, com tudo que eu vou fazer aqui, você não vai querer mais sair de casa. "

"Ótimo, você despertou um monstro." Carlisle riu. "Vamos Esme, vamos deixar os meninos de volta no apartamento e colocarmos nossas malas no hotel."

Três horas mais tarde, todos aqueles que eu amava e me preocupava estavam ao meu redor. O restaurante que o Emmett escolheu era extremamente barulhento. Fiquei surpreso por a minha mãe ter concordado com isso, mas ela parecia estar se divertindo tanto quanto nós.

A garçonete chegou à mesa, perguntando brilhantemente se queriamos beber alguma coisa antes de fazer o pedido. Meu pai quis beber uma cerveja, e Jasper e Emmett seguiram o exemplo dele, enquanto o resto de nós escolheu chá verde e refrigerantes.

Depois de muita discussão decidimos pedir 200 tipos de bolinhos salgados para todos nós dividirmos, com 4 sabores diferentes: frango, churrasco, camarão e o pior de todos: pimenta. Além disso pedimos uns anéis de cebola e batatas fritas. Perguntei a mim mesmo se algum outro grupo podia comer tanta besteira numa única refeição como nós.

"Pai, quando é que você vai aprender que mesmo gostando de muito de pimenta, você não devia comer tanto, hein?" Eu sibilei.

"Eu trouxe meu remédio." Ele disse com toda dignidade que ele poderia manter. É incrível que um homem como ele, que conhece todos os riscos de comer o que não pode, continuar se empanturrando com tanta besteira. Balancei minha cabeça e resolvi deixá-lo em paz.

"Então, o que vocês têm feito?" Minha mãe perguntou alegremente, dando na cara que estava disposta a mudar de assunto também.

Mordi meu lábios, sem saber direito o que dizer. Me perguntei se devia contar tudo agora ou não. Todo mundo já estava aqui e eu de explicaria tudo de uma só vez. Embora eu ainda não tivesse contado nada a Bella ainda. Queria saber se ela ficaria chateada comigo por eu não ter contado nada a ela antes.

"Coisas da faculdade, principalmente. Acho que para todos nós estamos na mesma situação. "Bella respondeu rindo. Eu adorava o fato dela estar muito mais confortável na presença dos meus pais. Agora, ela era uma parte da minha família também, em todos os sentidos. Respirei fundo e decidi terminar logo com isso.

"Queria dizer uma coisa a vocês, mas eu não quero que ninguém pire, ok?" Comecei desse jeito. Com certeza não era melhor forma para começar esse assunto. Coloquei minhas mãos embaixo da mesa pra ninguem ve-las tremendo.

"Claro, o que é?" Meu pai disse cautelosamente.

"Você que nos contar algum problema? Está tudo bem? " Minha mãe perguntou mais preocupada.

"Ei, não é nada de ruim, eu prometo." Respondi rapidamente para que eles não se assustassem. Eu tentava organizar as palavras na minha mente, mas eu ainda não sabia como expressa-las.

"Edward?" Bella perguntou suavemente com sua voz confusa. Senti sua mão deslizar sobre a minha, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

"Hum, bem ... Eu tive uma consulta com um médico para falar sobre meus olhos. Ele decidiu fazer alguns exames para saber se eu posso me operar ... "Eu pausei, para ouvir uma reação deles.

"E?" Meu pai perguntou baixo, como ele estivesse com medo de me assustar.

"O telefonema que recebi hoje do manhã foi do meu médico. Ele disse que tudo esta Ok. Eu vou voltar lá daqui há algumas semanas para mais algumas informações e marcar uma data para a cirurgia." Afirmei nervoso.

Houve um silêncio mortal na mesa durante vários segundos.

Alice foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio. "E o que essa cirurgia vai fazer?"

"Vai reanexar minhas retinas." Respondi secamente.

"E isso significa que?" Alice pressionou.

"Isso significa que, possivelmente, ele vai poder ver novamente." Minha mãe disse em uma voz alegre. Ouvi o bater de saltos no chão e então os conhecidos braços em volta do meu pescoço. "Eu pensei que você não queria fazer essa cirurgia. O que te fez mudar de idéia?"

"Eu tenho trabalhado contra esse meu medo e percebi que vale a pena arriscar. Tem tantas coisas que queria ver e fazer e não posso." Disse-lhe honestamente.

"Isso é incrível!" Rose disse brilhantemente.

"O que vão fazer com você?" Emmett perguntou. "Quer dizer, com seus olhos?"

Eu sorri. "Coisas que você não quer aprender aqui na mesa."

"Ah ..." Ele murmurou, obviamente decepcionado. mas eu tenho certeza de que ele vai me perguntar mais tarde.

Percebi que tanto Bella quanto meu pai ficaram calados. Me virei para Bella primeiro. "Você está bem?"

"Sim. Apenas feliz e surpresa. E assustada, nervosa, preocupada..." Ela listou todas suas emoções para mim.

Me inclinei e sussurrei ao seu ouvido. "Pra sempre?"

"Sempre." Ela respondeu com um beijinho.

"Pai?" Perguntei, esperando por sua reação. "O que você acha?"

"Eu não sei o que dizer."

"Digamos que você vai estar aqui quando eu fizer a cirurgia, certo?"

"Claro! Edward, eu sempre torci para que você analisasse essa possibilidade! Eu estou realmente orgulhoso por você finalmente decidir fazer isso sozinho. Eu sei o quanto você odeia médicos. " Ouvi outra cadeira arranhado no chão e senti meu pai beijar o início da minha cabeça. "Você é um ótimo garoto e eu estou muito orgulhoso de você. Vou ajudá-lo com tudo que você precisar. "

"Muito bem pessoal, quem está pronto para comer?" A garçonete oportuna disse, quebrando toda tensão que tínhamos até então.

"Euu!" Emmett disse batendo palmas.

"Porque tenho a sensação de que isso vai se transformar numa grande bagunça?" Bella murmurou e eu ri com isso.

"Espero que eles tenham muitos guardanapos neste lugar. O Emm vai precisar muito deles." Disse pra ela antes de morder um bolinho.

"Edward?" Bella disse cautelosamente.

"O quê?"

Ela começou a rir e eu senti algo feito um pano passando por toda a minha cara. "Você está com molho no seu nariz."

"Oh, obrigado, _mamãe_." Eu disse sarcasticamente suspirando. Bella riu um pouco mais alto e deitou sua cabeça no meu ombro.

"Huuumm mamãe...? Noossa, cadê o _papai_ Eddie?" Emmett falou diabolicamente.

"Cale a boca, Emmett!" Bella, Rose e eu, dissemos ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que todos na mesa começassem a rir.

Fiquei feliz ao perceber que todos ali não riam por causa do que tinha acontecido comigo. Todos agiam como se não tivesse um deficiente entre eles.

Ali eu era quase _normal_.

Eu não sei porque eu estava com medo desta cirurgia, afinal eu não tinha razão para isso. Eu tinha bons amigos e uma ótima família. O que mais eu poderia querer afinal?


	42. Chapter 42

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a Lili tá com saudade da danny_ que tá morrendo de frio.. no Canadá! =O  


* * *

**

**Capítulo XLII**

**EPOV**

"Então… você vai mesmo fazer isso?" – meu pai perguntou timidamente enquanto andávamos numa loja de departamentos. Aparentemente minha mãe entrou de cabeça no seu mais novo _projeto_.

"Fazer o quê?" – perguntei inocentemente. Eu não queria ficar falando sobre isso. Só me fazia ficar mais nervoso...

"A cirurgia."

"Sim." – falei com um suspiro.

"Sabe? Sua mãe e eu achamos que você tinha pedido Bella em casamento." – ele falou rindo.

"Ainda não. Mas ela já sabe do anel." – admiti.

"Sério?"

"É ela achou na minha jaqueta, quando estávamos em Chicago. De um jeito muito educado e doce ela soube dizer _"Sim, mas não agora_." E ela estava certa. Precisamos de mais tempo." – falei dando de ombros. Aparentemente Bella e mamãe estavam olhando alguma coisa quando meu pai colocou a mão no meu ombro me fazendo parar.

"E o que Charlie pensa a respeito disso?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Vocês dois... indo morar juntos." – ele se explicou

"Não sei." – respondi depois de pensar por um minuto – "Renee já sabe. Imagino que ele também."

"Bella! Pare JÁ de olhar as etiquetas de preços!" – minha mãe ralhou pela terceira vez provavelmente nos últimos 30 minutos.

"Desculpa... Ai, eu não sirvo pra isso." – ela falou baixinho, envergonhada.

"Meu amor, você quer que eu decore a casa?" – perguntei levantando as sobrancelhas – "Por que com certeza eu faria um melhor trabalho que você..." – falei sarcasticamente.

Ela riu e depois suspirou.

"Meu amor, você já falou com seu pai?"

"Hmmm...?"

"Ok, entenderei isso como um não." – falei com tom cansado – "Por quê?"

"O que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente?"

"Bella!"

"Ta bom, ta bom... vou ligar pra ele mais tarde, ok?" – ela falou e deu um beijo na minha testa e se afastou. Imagino que tenha ido para perto de minha mãe mais uma vez.

**BPOV**

Me sentei na cama enquanto Edward dormia serenamente. Depois que nós deixamos Carlisle no aeroporto, com a promessa de que voltaria para a próxima consulta de Edward, nós passamos cinco mais horas discutindo detalhes da casa. Vimos diversas coisas e parecia que ainda tínhamos milhares de coisa por decidir. Pelo menos um esquema de de cor tínhamos agora: preto e branco.

Eu brincava com meu telefone em meus dedos. Estava um pouco tarde, algo entre 11 e 11 e meia. Mas era sábado e Charlie provavelmente estaria assistindo a algum jogo na TV. Respirei fundo e disquei o número de cabeça.

"Olá!" Meu pai disse distraído.

"Oi, pai." – eu disse lentamente – "Te acordei?"

"Não, não. Eu estava vendo o jogo. Tudo bem, Bells?" – ele perguntou preocupado.

"Bem, hm, eu tenho uma novidade."

"Ah meu Deus. Você ta grávida, não é? Eu vou matar aquele fil–" – eu o cortei antes que ele pudesse continuar. Não consegui segurar uma risada, já que tinha um Edward semi-nu deitado ao meu lado.

"Não, pai. Nossa! Não estou grávida. É uma boa!" – falei

"Oh, o que é então?" – ele disse, um pouco mais calmo.

"Nós... Edward e eu, compramos uma casa."

"Você.. comprou uma... casa?" Ele disse que as palavras lentamente, como se eu tivesse falado em outro idioma.

"É, para ficarmos até o fim das aulas. É uma gracinha: três quartos sendo dois suíte, uma sala de estar e uma mini escritório que usaremos com sala de estudo. Á área é maravilhosa... a taxa de crime é bem baixa, sabe..." – tentei _suborná-lo_.. fazer a idéia parecer melhor...

"Você comprou uma casa?" – ele repetiu, chocado.

"É, Charlie. Sabe, quatro paredes com um telhado? Nos mantém protegidos quando chove." – falei sarcasticamente.

"Eu sei o que é uma casa." – ele chicou – "Você está certa de que tudo está no conformes? Foi um bom negócio? Você sabe sobre seguros?" Ele desembestou com um monte de perguntas. Eu tive que cortá-lo mais uma vez.

"Sim, sim fizemos um bom negócio. Nós contratamos uma corretora excelente e os advogados de Edward estudaram todos os papéis antes de comprarmos a casa. A casa já estava assegurada quando compramos, só fizemos trocar o nome do antigo dono para o nosso. Ah, e adicionamos o seguro contra enchente. Tudo foi checado duas vezes, pai. Inventário, seguro..." – expliquei não deixando brecha para mais perguntas.

"Nossa.. você sabe mesmo o que está fazendo, né?" – ele falou surpreso.

"Em breve nos mudamos. A mãe de Edward, Esme, está aqui para nos ajudar a redecorar a casa. Ela trabalha com isso. Acho que você vai gostar dela. Ela lembra muito a Alice." – sorri pensando nas semelhanças.

"Essa é uma mudança e tanto, Bella. Você tem certeza de quer isso?"

Eu nem hesitei. Não tinha o que pensar – "Sim pai. E eu estou pronta."

"Tem certeza?"

Eu ri. "Sim, Charlie. Tenho. Eu vou deixar você voltar pro seu jogo. Eu vou deitar."

"Certo, pequena. Te amo. Saudades!"

"Eu também." – eu respondi antes de desligar o telefone.

"Como ele está?" Edward perguntou rolando na cama ainda de olhos fechados.

"Está bem."

"Ele tá vindo pra cá me dar uns tiros?" – ele falou bocejando.

"Nah.. acho que não" – falei brincalhona. Coloquei o telefone de volta na base e me deitei com ele.

"Minha mãe já está te enlouquecendo?" – ele bocejou mais uma vez, mas agora bem mais perto do meu rosto.

"Não.. eu só não estou acostumada com alguém tão..."

"Agitado?"

"Serelepe."

"E viver com a Alice foi o que então?" – ele falou com uma risadinha, deitando a cabeça no meu ombro dando pequenos beijinhos no meu colo.

"Oh, isso me fez lembrar... Alice quer dar uma pequena festa uma noite antes de sua cirurgia. Servirá também como uma espécie de comemoração ao fim das provas. Eu disse que talvez você não gostasse da idéia mas, você conhece a peça né."

"Ela devia perguntar a minha mãe se ela não quer ajudar." – ele disse sem pensar.

"Ótimo, Vai colocando lenha na fogueira, Edward!" – ralhei.

**EPOV**

Minha mãe decidiu levar Bella para almoçar e fazer um pouco mais de compras. Minha mãe tinha o tempo bem limitado nos dias de semana então ela tirou o maior proveito dos fins de semana. Não que ela não tenha se esforçado para pegá-la outras vezes mais. Como nessa última semana, ela ainda conseguiu _raptar_ Bella por duas ou três horas. Todo dia!

Eu gostei de ter minha mãe por perto mesmo que ela meio que estivesse forçando um pouco com Bella. Minha mãe a tratou com carinho e respeito, sabendo dosar bem e não trata-la como uma criança. Bella e eu estávamos contentes por ela se dar tão bem com meus pais. Eu não sei o que eu faria se eles a odiassem e me senti mal por ela ter de lidar com isso por conta da mãe. Eu não odiava Renee. Mas também não era seu maior fã.

Renee e Bella voltaram a se falar. Eu agora fazia parte das conversas também. Bella era firme com sua mãe sem lhe faltar o respeito. Parece que Renee e Phil estavam melhores também. Quando algo não estava bom eles trabalhavam juntos na terapia. E estava dando certo.

Eu estava surpreendentemente bem, só. Eu me acostumei a ter sempre alguém por perto. Não que eu não esteja gostado, pelo contrário! Aproveitei para tocar minha guitarra. Até que eu tocava relativamente bem. Eu na verdade estava tocando tão bem que já compunha minhas próprias músicas.  
A música fluía. Era tão fácil tocar. Eu pensava em Bella e as notas simplesmente se _encaixavam_. Ela fazia tudo parecer _possível_.

Mas é claro, privacidade não é algo que você tem na faculdade – "Aê, mandou bem!"

Pulei na cama e quase caí no chão com o susto – "Oi Emm. Você bateu na porta?"

"Foi mau. Mas bati sim. Você não atendeu, achei que não me ouviu. Entrei assim mesmo. Espero que você não se incomode."

"Não, tudo bem. E aí, o que você manda?"

"Bem, eu estava lendo o jornal da escola e vi o poema que a Bella escreveu. Até que ficou maneiro..."

"Que? Do que você ta falando? Que poema?" – falei colocando minha guitarra na cama e me levantando.

"Você não sabia? Ela não falou com você?" – ele perguntou confuso.

"Não, ela não falou. Você pode ler pra mim?" – e por um tempo nenhum dos dois falou nada – "Por favor!"

"Ed. Presta atenção: Essa é a única vez, na história que eu vou ler um poema pra um _cara_. Você ta me entendendo?"

"Tá, tô. Eu sei. Brigadão! Mas lê! Vai..." – falei desesperado não agüentando mais de ansiedade

Ele fez um barulho – que ecoou no quarto todo – como se estivesse limpando a garganta, se preparando e então começou.

_"Através de seus olhos eu vejo  
Coisas que eu nunca seria capaz de enxergar de outro jeito  
Felicidade, amor, esperança...  
Especialmente a esperança.  
Antes de você eu era cega  
Então, pelo seu amor e pelo seu toque, hoje estou restaurada."_

"Oh, Emm.. que lindo! Eu devia ter notado! Rosalie vai ficar péssima.. mas diz, pra quando é o casório?" – Jasper falou num tom muito sarcástico e fazendo uma vozinha... gay?

"Cara, cala a boca e não torra! Ele pediu pra eu ler..." – Emmett respondeu embaraçado.

"Bella escreveu isso e não me falou nada." – falei devagar me sentando na cama meio chocado pensando sobre as palavras que ouvi. Elas eram claramente escritos sobre mim... _para mim?_ Senti também como se ela estivesse escrevendo meus pensamentos, como ela tivesse _roubado-os_ da minha mente e coração.

"Ela não te contou? Eu me pergunto por que..." – Jasper pensou alto.

"E se ela não soubesse que fosse ser publicado? Talvez ela não quisesse que você soubesse até que tivesse certeza que seria publicado! Quero dizer, o jornal saiu na sexta-feira e você dois tem estado realmente ocupados desde então." Emmett disse devagar, como se estivesse refletindo cada palavra cuidadosamente antes dele falar.

"Eu não vejo Bella fazendo algo tão explícito. Ela é tão tímida." – respondi depressa, ainda que pensativo.

**BPOV**

"Aii que vergonha!." – eu miei com a cabeça nas mãos. Eu estava me encolhendo cada vez mais na cama, meu rosto vermelho-beterraba, provavelmente. Eu fiquei meio enjoada com os fatos.

"Você não fazia idéia?" – Edward perguntou esfregando a mão em minhas costas.

"Não! Era só trabalho de casa que entreguei há algumas semanas atrás. Quero dizer.. eu tirei 10 mas não pensei que era _tão_ especial."

"Eu achei lindo. Eu gostaria de ler mais de seu trabalho... um dia." Ele disse docemente esfregando meu braço e massageando meus ombros.

"Por que a Prof. Clearwater faria isso?" – solucei.

"Não é ela a responsável pelo jornal da escola?" – ele perguntou.

Eu gemi ruidosamente e afundei ainda mais rosto no travesseiro. "Ela não deveria pedir permissão antes de usar trabalhos de outra pessoa? Ainda mais publicando-os... Meu Deus, que vergonha!"

"Bella, seu trabalho não estava patenteado. E outra, quando você entrega algum trabalho, prova ou rascunho para um professor o mesmo torna-se propriedade dele. E ela não fez mau uso do seu trabalho. Ela ainda te deu todos os créditos!" – ele disse tentando fazer com que a situação soasse melhor para mim.

"Aii que vergonha!" – repeti com o rosto nas mãos

"Isabella Marie Swan, pare _já_ com isso." – ele falou me sentando em seu colo – "Você é uma escritora fantástica e talentosa. Você não quer seu material publicado um dia?"

Eu encolhi os ombros e afundei a cabeça em seu peito – "Vergooonha..." – repeti provavelmente pela milionésima vez na noite.

"Não tem razão para vergonha." – ele disse beijando minha testa me embalando docemente – "Você escreveu pra alguém que eu conheço?" – ele jogou verde esperando _colher maduro_.

"Edward..." – miei mimada e contrariada.

"Oh, eu não sabia que você conhecia outra pessoa com o meu nome. Agora me diz.. ele é um cara legal?" – ele brincou tentando arrancar uma reação ou ao menos um sorriso.

"Ah pára! Você sabe que eu escrevi pensando em você." – falei contra seu peito.

Ele riu e me puxou mais para perto – "Obrigado." – ele falou, deslizando o nariz pelo lóbulo da minha orelha, mandando uma corrente elétrica espinha abaixo.

"Pelo quê?"

"Por tudo. Você está sempre ao meu lado, me apoiando, me fazendo um cara melhor. Me fazendo sentir bem comigo mesmo. E eu prometo que um dia vou te recompensar, vou fazer você entender o quanto você é especial e importante pra mim. O quanto você fez e faz por mim..."

"Edward, deixa de bobeira. Eu amo estar com você. Eu não estou fazendo nada de especial. Faço por que sinto vontade e por que também me faz bem."

"Eu te amo."

* * *

_Hello girls!_

_Então.. alguns anúncios a fazer... Primeiro, perdões pelo atraso, mas a vida da tia danny tá de pernas pro ar._

_Não, vcs não leram errado, eu estou no Canadá. Vim pra cá terminar a faculdade e por isso tempo está difícil. Eu não sei dizer ao certo qnd postarei de novo, com alguma sorte ainda antes do final de semana, ams eu não quero prometer pq crio uma expectativa que as vezes não se concretiza, ok? Qq coisa a Lili invade aqui e me dá um help, mas vamos ver como eu faço daqui até lá, ok? E desculpem os possíveis erros, mas eu passei o olho mto rápido aqui...  
_

_So, yeah... todo mundo clicando no ex-verdinho em 3..2..1...  
_


	43. Chapter 43

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a Lili e a eu perdemos a linha pro Ed espertinho...  


* * *

**

**Capítulo XLIII**

**EPOV**

Sentado na ante-sala do consultório eu implorava mentalmente para que Bella estivesse comigo. Pensei duas vezes; eu duvido que teria espaço suficiente com meu pai, Bella, o médico e eu. Eu respirei fundo e senti falta de seu aroma, que tem o poder de me acalmar quase que instantaneamente.

"Edward, relaxe. Não tem nenhum exame hoje, só vamos conversar." – meu pai falou baixo.

"Essa informação era pra me deixar mais calmo?" – rebati.

"Filho. Respire pelo nariz e solte o ar pela boca. Você está tremendo mais que vara verde!" – meu pai falou, com o _Dr. Carlisle mode ativado_. Ele estava tentando ajudar, eu sei. Mas na verdade só estava me deixando mais nervoso.

"Pai.. pára." – falei calmamente encostando minha cabeça na cadeira

Finalmente o médico apareceu – "Boa tarde Edward. E você é..."

"Doutor Carlisle Cullen, pai de Edward." – ouvi os dois homens dando as mãos ao se cumprimentar.

"Ah sim! O doutor Tori me falou de você. É um prazer conhece-lo e bom tê-lo nessa consulta. Bom, vamos começar. Não quero prendê-los aqui o dia todo. Se vocês quiserem me acompanhar..." – o doutor Stanley falou me guiando para seu consultório.

Eu não estava achando nada engraçado.

"Sim, sim. Você já pode imaginar que eu tenho _algumas_ perguntas..."

"Responderei a todas as perguntas. Tentarei ser o mais claro possível. Mas antes eu gostaria de marcar a cirurgia logo. Você disse que gostaria de fazê-la depois das provas finais, certo?"

"Sim senhor. A última prova é dia 12 de maio." – sussurrei.

"Ok..." – ele falou pensativo, pude ouvir o bater de dedos em teclas de um computador – "Nós temos uma data em aberto no dia... 15 de maio. Oito da manhã. O que você acha?"

"Edward, você terá um mês para se recuperar antes do seu aniversário. É perfeito!" – meu pai falou animado.

"Ok." – foi a única coisa que consegui responder.

"Ótimo. Deixe-me pôr seu nome então... Pronto. A cirurgia será realizada no _Willis-Knighton Pierremont Hospital_, não aqui. Mas não se preocupe, é do outro lado da rua. Você ficará internado por no máximo dois dias. Procure chegar cedo, lá pelas 7, assim temos tempo para a papelada e para nos prepararmos para cirurgia."

"Ok." – respondi de novo. Eu estava tendo problemas em formar frases. Muita informação ao mesmo tempo, acho. Talvez por que eu não sabia o quanto mais estava por vir.

"Ótimo. Quanto as perguntas... Quais restrições após a cirurgia?"

"Bom.. Nada de levantar peso nos primeiros meses. E não molhar os olhos. E você vai ter que usar óculos. E um outro óculos especial a noite, de proteção."

"Manter os olhos secos. Então trocar o chuveiro por banheira?" – meu pai perguntou afim de não deixar brechas.

"Tanto faz. É só manter os olhos bem fechados."

"Quanto ao levantar peso, estamos falando de 5 a 10 quilos ou não levantar peso nenhum?" – meu pai perguntou.

"Eu diria nada além de um engradado de refrigerantes ou um galão de leite no primeiro mês. Talvez nos 2 primeiros."

"E quanto a atividade sexual?" - meu pai perguntou casualmente.

"Pai!" – eu chiei horrorizado. Aquela não era uma questão que ele precisava saber.

"Edward, você e a Bella fazem sexo, não é mesmo?" – meu pai perguntou parecendo levemente curioso. É óbvio que ele sabia a resposta, mas ele queria mesmo era que eu confirmasse aquilo em voz alta.

Eu pude sentir minhas bochechas esquentarem tamanho meu embaraço. Abri a boca para dizer algo, mas desisti e fechei-a 2 segundos depois. Não que eu não falasse de sexo com o meu pai. Meu problema era o médico – "Eu.. hmmm" – eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que meu pai perguntou se eu podia transar!

"Eu imaginei. Edward, essa é uma informação que você e Bella precisam. É pro bem de vocês."

O médico riu. "Não se preocupe, essa é uma pergunta bem frequente e sim você pode ter relações sexuais sem maiores problemas, apesar de acreditar que você não vá se sentir disposto na primeira semana pelo menos."

Eu já estava pronto para mudar o assunto quando meu pai falou – "E quantos a consultas após a cirurgia. Ele vai precisar de um acompanhamento?"

"Sim, de 15 em 15 dias para checarmos o progresso dos resultados. Depois de um tempo faremos consultas mensais."

"E quanto a terapia?" – meu pai perguntou, eu não ia conseguir perguntar nada mesmo.

"Terapia visual será necessária devido a grande quantidade de informações. No início vai parecer difícil e definitivamente será exaustivo, mas com o tempo você vai se acostumar. E Edward, você precisa entender que você não vai sair da cirurgia, abrir os olhos e entender o mundo ao seu redor. Você precisará aprender as figuras, letras e mais. E isso leva tempo." – ele explicou a mim, mesmo que a pergunta fosse de meu pai.

"Eu entendo."

"Você precisa aprender os objetos, cores e formas. Existem programas de aprendizado para adultos na sua mesma situação em Shreverport ou você pode contratar um professor particular."

Só consegui balançar a cabeça para mostrar que entendi. Nem pequenas expressões eu conseguia mais falar.

"Nas primeiras semanas você talvez precise de alguém com você. Até você desenvolver a noção de percepção. Uma enfermeira, talvez. Não se assuste se você se sentir tonto ou ter dores de cabeça. Como disse anteriormente, você receberá uma quantidade diária de informações muito grande. Acostumar-se com sua visão vai ser exaustivo. E eu também recomendo um terapia para você lidar com o estresse da cirurgia e seus resultados. Não é necessário, é mais uma sugestão. Se você achar que consegue lidar com isso sozinho..." – o médico continuou a falar mas eu comecei a cada vez menos ouvir a voz dele e a pensar em tudo que foi dito.

Em pouco tempo eu iria enxergar. Hoje, dia 20 de março... Em pouco menos de dois meses, com alguma sorte e um bom trabalho da equipe médica, eu iria enxergar.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas quando voltei a mim estava caminhando em direção ao carro com meu pai, ele por sua vez, com uma mão no meu ombro – "E aí..como você está?"

"Animado, pirando, assustado…" – falei me sentando no banco do carona do carro alugado de meu pai.

"Isso é normal. Você quer ajuda para procurar um terapeuta?" – ele falou num tom suave, não querendo, talvez, impor a Idéia da terapia.

"Não. Não agora, pelo menos. Se eu não conseguir… eu procurarei um." – falei descansando a cabeça no banco.

"E quanto as aulas que você vai precisar? Você vai aderir aos programas do hospital ou contratar um professor?" – ele perguntava com tom casual.

"Professor. Acho que me sentirei mais confortável assim." – respondi sem hesitar. Já é estranho suficiente aprender cores e objetos como uma criança, não precisava fazer isso com platéia.

"Você acha que a Bella assumiria o papel de enfermeira ou você prefere contratar uma outra pessoa?"

Sorri comigo mesmo ao pensar na hipótese – "Não sei, terei que falar com ela sobre isso."

**BPOV**

Eu estava na cozinha. Hoje o jantar era por minha conta. Bife e pão de milho. Eu estava animada. Só espero que todos gostem. É fácil de preparar _aos montes._

Edward estava sentado na bancada da cozinha, os lábios entreabertos… pensativo.

"O que houve meu amor?" – perguntei enquanto cortava as cenouras.

"Pensando em algumas coisas que o médico disse." – ele falou dando de ombros

"É? E o que ele falou?" – perguntei calmamente. Eu queria fazer com que ele se sentisse a vontade.

"Primeiro eu queria te fazer uma pergunta. Se você não se importar."

"Faça duas."

"Você vai trabalhar nesse verão?"

"Depois da sua cirurgia." – respondi meio confusa – "Por quê?"

"Sabe o que é… o médico estava explicando.. depois da cirurgia eu vou precisar de alguém, uma enfermeira, que fique comigo todo tempo. Até eu me acostumar com algumas coisas… senso de percepção por exemplo. E também precisarei de um professor… que me ensine a ler, os objetos, cores… Enfim, eu pensei que você talvez quisesse assumir esse.. posto."

"Claro! Edward, você não precisava nem perguntar! Você sabe que eu estarei com você pra tudo que você precisar." – expliquei voltando a cortar as cenouras. Aliviada. – "Eu ainda tenho algum dinheiro guardado. Acredito que dê para as despesas até você se sentir mais confiante para ficar sozinho. Aí eu posso trabalhar e voltamos as lições quando eu chegar do trabalho. E se nos organizamos direitinho, podemos separar uma hora ou duas antes de eu sair para trabalhar também."

"Mas a questão é: você vai estar meio que _trabalhando_ pra mim. E por isso eu me sentirei na obrigação de recompensá-la. Eu não vou me sentir bem se você fizer isso de graça." – ele falou baixando o rosto e a voz.

"Não fale besteira. Você não precisa me pagar por isso."

"Sim, preciso. Eu prometo não fazer disso um problema. Eu sei que você vai me pedir bem menos do que merece. Mas eu vou precisar recompensá-la de alguma forma."

"Edward" – falei num tom de aviso – "Não."

"Tá, então eu vou contratar uma enfermeira e um professor. Eu não quero abusar da sua bondade."

"Edward Anthony Cullen, **não. se. atreva.**" – falei colocando a faca no balcão, com certa força. "Eu vou fazer isso."

"Mas eu não quero me aproveitar de você." – ele falou levantando o rosto bem devagar.

"Mas Bella… Você precisa deixar que eu a recompense de alguma forma. Você não vai deixar que eu te pague, né?" – ele falou de olhos fechados

"Claro que não!"

"Então me deixe fazer outra coisa. Por que não fazemos assim… enquanto você não puder trabalhar por minha causa eu assumo as sua parte nas despesas da casa, que tal?"

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" – questionei soltando, mais uma vez, a faca e as cenouras.

"Eu vou cuidar das contas da casa, as que seriam sua responsabilidade quando conversamos sobre comprar a casa. Você pode usar o seu dinheiro para comprar algumas coisas como as de uso pessoal se você quiser. Não vou abusar da minha sorte. Mas se ainda assim você não se sentir confortável com isso, eu vou entender…" – ele falou deixando as palavras morrerem. Em seus lábios, um lindo biquinho se formou. Suspirei.

_Merda!_ Pensei comigo mesma – "Ok. Mas só até você se sentir confortável. E quando isso acontecer, eu vou vou procurar um emprego e assumir minhas responsabilidades, entendido?"

"Sim, sim! Entendido." – ele falou levantando a cabeça prontamente – "Obrigado!"

Voltei, mais uma vez, para as minhas cenouras. Eu as cortava e colocava num potinho para cozinhar. O pão já estava pronto. Alimentar oito bocas é um trabalho árduo.

Uns segundos depois eu olhei para Edward e percebi que ele estava com um sorrizinho no rosto. Vitorioso? Ele brincava habilmente com uma caneta entre os dedos. E então… a ficha caiu.

"Ah, seu imbecil!" – falei dando um tapa estalado na testa dele – "Você acha que _conhece meus botões_ não é?" – perguntei chocada.

Edward parou imediatamente de brincar com a caneta, deixando-a cair – "O quê? Não!"

"Você acha que me tem nas mãos, não? Que é só você _puxar meus botões_ e conseguir do seu jeito! Você **sabia** que eu nunca iria aceitar dinheiro. Então usou de estratégia: oferecer pagar a minha parte das despesas da casa! Coisa que eu também não aceitaria. Porra Edward, precisava disso?" – falei batendo o pé.

"Eu não faço idéia do que você está falando!" – ele falou nervoso.

"Mentiroso!" – acusei entre os dentes.

"Você concordou com algo que não quisesse?" – ele perguntou – "Por que, como eu disse, se você não se sentir a vontade com alguma coisa eu posso, muito bem, procurar um professor e uma enfermeira."

Houve uma batida na porta. Eu grunhi pra mim mesma. _E nos 45 do segundo tempo..._ pensei sarcasticamente "Entra!" Eu gritei para porta antes de voltar minha atenção outra vez para o Edward – "Não é isso e você **sabe**. Nada de professores ou enfermeiras. Eu vou fazer isso."

"Eu não falei nada que não fosse verdade!"

Observei os pais de Edward, Jasper e Alice entrarem. Rosalie e Emmett se atrasariam… _normal_. Respirei fundo aliviando a tensão. Eu não estava chateada. Só fiquei incomodada por me deixar levar pelo charme dele. Eu nem tinha certeza se ele fez tudo isso de propósito ou não – "Você é charmoso demais pro seu próprio bem. Você seria um ótimo advogado."

"Eu tinha que puxar algo do meu avô, não?" – ele falou com aquele sorriso torto. Eu dei uma risadinha baixa pegando uma rodela de cenoura. Joguei-a na testa dele. Ele me olhou confuso passando a mão direita na testa, tirando a cenoura de lá e depois massageando-se com a esquerda – "Agredindo o cego… má… muito má!"

"Você mereceu." – respondi indo de encontro com nossa família.

"O que você fez, Edward?" – Esme perguntou.

"Nada!" – ele falou fazendo biquinho.

"E por que é que eu não acredito em você?" – ela respondeu rapidamente – "Seja bonzinho."

"É Edward, _seja bonzinho_." – brinquei usando as palavras sérias de Esme.

"Você precisa de ajuda na cozinha?" – Alice e Esme perguntaram.

"Eu gostaria de companhia."

"E aí gatinha! O que tem pra comer ae?" – Emmett bradou da porta da frente. Rosalie revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

"Primeiro dá em cima do Edward, agora da Bella. Se controla!" – Jasper zoou do sofá da sala, já no video game. Emm disparou para a sala se jogando em cima dele e começando uma briga que todos já sabíamos que era brincadeira.

"E você, o mais novo, é o mais maduro…" – eu falei para Edward.

Ele deu de ombros com aquele sorriso torto com um algum orgulho. Voltei para perto dele e dei-lhe um beijo na testa para mostrar que eu não estava mais chateada.

**EPOV**

Não. Eu não _armei_ pra Bella. Mas ainda assim me senti culpado o resto da noite. E eu não a culpo. Eu, no lugar dela –depois de re-pensar os acontecimentos – pensaria a mesma coisa.

Depois de _expulsarmos_ todos, Bella me perguntou se eu queria tomar um banho de banheira com ela. Depois de responder, positivamente, ela nos arrastou para o banheiro lenta e delicadamente tirando nossas roupas pelo caminho.

Enquanto a banheira enchia, eu pude sentir o aroma dos sais que Bella colocava na água e o calor que se fazia no banheiro. Gemi ao entrar na banheira. A água estava incrivelmente quente, ainda que relaxante. Bella se sentou na minha frente, entre as minhas pernas, de frente pra mim.

Eu passei meus dedos por seus cabelos que estavam com as pontas molhadas. Eu brincava com as mechas – "Me perdoe por mais cedo. Não era minha intenção te manipular. Mas se foi essa a impressão que causei, me desculpe."

"Eu sei, Edward. Tudo bem. Eu não estou chateada. Eu só peço que você seja direto. Você sabe muito bem, conseguir o que quer." – ela falou enquanto corria os dedos pela minha face e pelo meu peito. Se ela estava tentando me _distrair_ ela estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho.

"Mesmo assim –" – não consegui terminar minha linha de raciocínio com os lábios quentes de Bella contra os meus. O beijo era quente e profundo assim como seus movimentos contra meu corpo. Eu gemi em seus lábios enquanto passava meus braços por sua cintura.

"Eu não teria concordado se eu não quisesse. Eu acho que você poderia ter abordado esse assunto de uma outra maneira, só isso. Mas como eu disse, você é charmoso demais pro seu próprio bem." – ela me deu um selinho – "Agora chega. Não quero mais falar sobre isso."

"Sobre o que você quer falar, então?" – perguntei correndo os dedos pela pele macia de suas costas.

"Você está numa banheira com uma mulher completamente nua e _super afim_ e você quer conversar?" – ela falou beijando meu pescoço, trazendo o lóbulo de minha orelha entre os dentes.

"Hmmm.. vendo por esse ângulo…" – falei puxando os cabelos da nuca dela para beijar seu pescoço – "Sabe…"

"Hmmm... o quê?" – ela falou me dando maior acesso ao seu pescoço e colo.

"Você também sabe muito bem conseguir o que quer…" – falei colocando minhas mãos de cada lado de seu rosto, beijando-a apaixonadamente. Seu rosto quente… ela estava corando.

Eu mal podia esperar para vê-la corar quando fizéssemos amor depois da cirurgia. Talvez tenha sido uma boa meu pai fazer _certas_ perguntas na consulta de hoje…


	44. Chapter 44

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a danny tá com saudade da Liliiiii!  


* * *

**

**Capítulo XLIV**

**BPOV**

Eu estava praticamente saltitando a caminho da minha...quer dizer, da _nossa_ casa. Estava tão feliz! As provas finais tinham acabado de acabar e nós já estavamos morando definitivamente na nossa casa nova. Edward e seus pais, junto com todos nossos amigos já estavam lá, preparando tudo para o grande jantar. A ultima prova de Edward tinha sido ontem. Ele falou com Alice e lhe deu a chance de organizar um pequeno jantar somente pros íntimos. Pra mim essa noite podia ser como qualquer outra jantando com eles, só que Alice quis porque quis fazer algo de especial.

Quase arrebentei a porta, escanrarando-a. "JÁ CHEGUEEI!" Gritei enquanto entrava pra sala. Ouvi Esme dando umas risadinha e Alice correndo em minha direção. "Amiiii, não somos mais calouras!" Enquanto ela gritava empolgada, me deu um grande abraço. Infelizmente, por eu ter o pior equilíbrio do mundo, acabamos caindo, nós duas, no chão.

"Bella, tá tudo bem?" Edward perguntou, virando a cabeça em nossa direção. "Ela caiu, não foi?" Ele perguntou ao Jasper.

"Humrum."

Acabamos todos rindo muito, Alice apoiou suas mãos no joelho pra poder se levantar. Quando ela ficou em pé, agarrarou meu braço pra me ajudar. Tirei um pouquinho de poeira do bumbum e sorri abertamente. Nada poderia tirar meu alto-astral hoje. "Tá bom, tá bom. Eu admito, você merece um 10 em graciosidade."

"Ah, e pra você Bella eu daria um 7. Caramba você praticamente rastejou pra poder ficar em pé!" Rosalie brincou lá da cozinha. Metade de seu corpo aparecendo pela porta. Ela não cozinhava, mas provavelmente estava fazendo companhia ao Emmmett enquanto ele beliscava alguma coisa. Acho que eram cenouras, já que a Rose estava mordiscando uma.

"Ah não! Eu mereço pelo menos um 7,5! Foi Alice que me empurrou pro chão!" Eu disse jogando minha mochila em cima da poltrona perto da janela.

Esme se aproximou e me deu um rápido abraço. "Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você, querida. E, tem certeza que você está bem?"

"Sim, senhora. Isso acontece o tempo todo. O chão e eu somos grandes amigos." Eu disse alegremente enquanto andava em direção a Edward, que estava sentado no sofá. Quando cheguei perto dele, me inclinei e beijei o alto de sua cabeça. "Como você tá?" sussurrei contra seu cabelo.

"Melhor agora que você chegou." Ele ergueu seus braços, agarrando-me pela cintura, me puxando pra baixo. Acabei caindo no colo dele. Dei-lhe um leve beijinho nos lábios. Ele respondeu sorrindo, mas posso apostar qualquer coisa que ele estava nervoso por conta da cirurgia amanhã.

Fiquei sentada ali, segura em seus braços por um longo tempo, admirando as coisas ao meu redor. Tudo estava perfeito, arrumado e limpo. Tinha espaço suficiente para todos nós podermos andar tranquilos. Ninguém estava se espremendo pelos cantos. Estavamos _em casa_.

Esme tinha razão, sobre a casa depois de reformada. Eu não queria deixá-la hoje de manhã, especialmente porque a noite passada foi a nossa primeira noite aqui. Decidimos que nossa casa vai ser o lugar perfeito para Edward se recuperar após a operação.

Ontem, nós estávamos tão cansados depois de tanto arrumar nossas coisas que simplesmente desmaimos em cima da cama. Me senti mal por isso, pois provavelmente aquela tinha sido nossa última oportunidade de _ficarmos juntos_ antes da operação. Deslizei meu rosto pelo seu pescoço, sentido seu doce perfume masculino.

.

O cheiro de peru assado começou a incensar a casa. Alice decidiu que nosso jantar deveria estilo "Dia de Ação de Graças", ainda mais quando Edward comentou que adorou meus dotes culinários daquele feriado.

Esme ficou responsável pelo peru, pela torta de abóbora e pelos aperitivos, enquanto Alice fez um acompanhamento e cookies. Emmett estava fazendo a receita secreta de seu pai, que cheirava como se tivesse uma tonelada de sálvia ali dentro. Jasper fez o seu tradicional macarrão com queijo. Na noite anterior eu tinha preparado uma salada de batata, arroz, e um bolo. Até agora me pergunto como foi que eu encontrei tempo pra estudar, cozinhar e arrumar a casa ao mesmo tempo. Eu ainda tinha que fazer o feijão e os vegetais gratinados.

Eu suspirei forte, não querendo deixar o meu cantinho tão confortável. "Eu preciso fazer o resto das coisas."

"Você quer que eu faça alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou.

"Distraia as visitas." Brinquei, colocando um beijo em seu nariz. "Por que você não coloca uma musiquinha?"

Fiz o meu trajeto pra cozinha. Jasper me deu um sorriso quando passou por mim indo até a sala. Alice e Esme estavam conversando diante da mesa já toda arrumada com a toalha nova e as porcelanas. Eu adorei o jogo de pratos que tínhamos escolhido. Era bem simples: redondo e branco com a borda preta. Pra qualquer ocasião, eles eram perfeitos.

Emmett e Rosalie faziam companhia a Carlisle, que estava tirando algo do forno. Comecei a pegar as coisas para fazer meus pratos, organizando tudo em cima do balcão.

"E então, Bella, você está animada?" Rosalie perguntou. "Quer dizer, sobre amanhã?"

"Eu estou muito nervosa. Não tenho certeza se vou consegui dormir. Nem o Edward."

"Tudo está indo muito bem, querida." Carlisle me reconfortou, puxando algumas garrafas de vinho pra fora da geladeira.

"Eu só estou preocupada... preocupada se não funcionar. "

"Bella, não podemos fazer nada além de pensar positivo neste momento. Ficar estressada desse jeito só vai piorar as coisas." Carlisle me disse enquanto eu tentava abrir uma das garrafas. Ele puxou um saca-rolhas da gaveta - que eu nem sabia que tinhamos - e abriu o vinho. "Além disso nós estamos numa festa."

**EPOV**

Fui pro _stereo_ que ficava do lado direito da sala. Coloquei o primeiro CD que encontrei, um que tinha sido o primeiro a tocar no aparelho na noite passada: Claire de Lune. Eu relaxei um pouco ao ouvir aquele som, voltando pro sofá, ficando sentado lá.

As almofadas se abaixaram ao meu lado. "Ei, Edward, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa." Jasper disse lentamente.

"Qual foi?"

"Eu estava me perguntando se talvez você queria ser meu padrinho no casamento. Você é meu melhor amigo e eu não consigo imaginar uma pessoa melhor pra ficar em pé ao meu lado no altar. "

Fiquei surpreso. Nunca pensei que ele me considerasse tanto pra pedir isso. Um sorriso lento alcançou meus lábios quando eu pensei nisso. "Eu ficaria honrado com isso."

Ofereci minha mão e ele apertou firme. "Valeu. Isto significa muito para mim."

"Bem, você sabe. Se precisar de qualquer coisa pode contar comigo."

"Todo mundo faria exatamente a mesma coisa por Bella e por você. Vocês fazem parte de nossa família agora." Ele disse calmamente.

"Vocês são demais." Eu disse com um sorriso. "Eu não podia pedir companhia melhor pra hoje a noite."

"Ah, e todos nós vamos ao hospital amanhã de manhã."

Queria abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas eu nem sabia o que falar. "Vocês não precisam fazer isso. Quer dizer, eu adoraria que me visitassem quando eu estiver no hospital, e, depois que eu sair de lá, mas nem precisa tanto. "

"E pra que serve a família então?"

"AAAIIII! ME PÕE NO CHÃO EMMETT!" Bella gritou alto e o som de passos pesados ecoava pela casa toda. Provavelmente a risada do Emm poderia ser ouvida do outro lado da rua.

"COLOQUE MINHA NAMORADA NO CHÃO AGORA! SE VOCÊ A MACHUCAR... " Gritei, e isso só fez o Emmett rir ainda mais.

"Se quebrar vai ter que pagar." Jasper disse pra ele mesmo. A almofada se deslocou quando ele se levantou. "Eu vou resgatá-la, Edward." Ele disse cheio de confiança. "EMMETT SEU FILHO DA MÃE! COLOQUE ELA NO CHÃO! A PRIMEIRA COISA QUE O EDWARD VAI FAZER QUANDO PUDER VER É TE DAR UMA SURRA, RETARDADO!"

Eu ri comigo mesmo, encostando a cabeça nas almofadas. Algo foi jogado em meu colo de um jeito brusco.

"Acho que isso lhe pertence." Jasper disse enquanto saía deixando Bella comigo.

"Bem, agora eu quero saber. O que foi aquilo? " Perguntei sorrindo.

"Foi que eu disse pro Emmett tirar as patas dele de dentro do meu molho." Ela riu, jogando sua cabeça no meu ombro. "Agora sério, como é que você tá, bonitão?"

"Nervoso, com medo, feliz e animado. E quanto a você?"

"Do mesmo jeito, mas morrendo de fome. Preciso voltar já pra cozinha." Disse ficando em pé. Ela inclinou seus lábios perto do meu ouvido e sussurou. "Não se preocupe com amanhã. Tudo vai ficar bem, não importa o que aconteça."

**BPOV**

Eu estava muito feliz por finalmente ter jantado. Eu estava tão nervosa com as finais que eu nem sequer tinha almoçado. Tudo estava organizado em cima da mesa, com minha família e meus amigos em torno dela. Eu tinha uma deliciosa refeição e a melhor companhia. Eu não podia pedir mais nada na vida. Gostei quando Alice decidiu fazer o jantar para que agradecessemos. Nós tínhamos tanta coisa para sermos gratos...

Minha mão permaneceu entrelaçada com a de Edward enquanto comiamos. Tomei umas pequenas doses do vinho que Carlisle tinha oferecido a mim, deixando aquela bebida forte me aquecer. Não consegui evitar, mas eu olhava pro lindo rosto de Edward a cada chance que eu tinha. Eu queria que ele estivesse sem os óculos, mas eu entendi, porque ele queria continuar usando. Espero de verdade que depois de amanhã _esses_ óculos não seja mais uma obrigação pra ele.

"E aí cara, além de chutar meu traseiro, que mais você tá planejando fazer quando puder enxergar?" Emmett brincou.

"_Se_ eu puder enxergar, você quer dizer." Edward corrigiu.

"Pensamento positivo, filho." Carlisle reclamou. "Tudo leva a crêr que tudo vai dar certo amanhã."

"Eu sei, eu só não quero ficar muito esperançoso. Sabe como é, ter o pé no chão." Ele suspirou, e seus lábios se repuxaram pra baixo.

"Vai cara, diz aê! Só uma coisa que você sempre quis fazer? "Jasper perguntou enquanto ele pegava mais um pouco da sobremesa que Esme tinha preparado.

"Eu já fiz uma lista das coisas que quero fazer." Sua expressão caiu um pouquinho. "Com certeza vocês vão achar tudo isso estúpido."

"Ninguém vai achar nada estúpido." Eu confortei-o, olhando pro Emmett que podia inventar de falar qualquer idiotice.

"É isso ai! Vai desembucha!" Alice falou, quicando do seu lugar.

"Eu sei que vai demorar até que eu possa fazer isso. Eu tenho que estar recuperado e já conhecendo algumas coisas... Mas eu quero ir ao cinema, quero assistir televisão. Quero ir num parque e ver as crianças brincando. Quero conhecer o mar. Quero ir para um museu de arte - Só que eu vou precisar de umas aulas de história da arte, pra fazer isso. Quero _ler_ um livro. Quero ir a Europa e ao Japão. _Porra, eu quero ir pra tudo quando é lugar_. Eu quero ter meus filhos e vê-los crescer..." Edward apertou minha mão e ficou mais proximo, beijando a minha bochecha levemente. "E eu quero me casar."

"Ah, vocês são tão românticos!" Rosalie suspirou, olhando pro Emmett com cara feia.

"Eu acho que é isso um bom começo filho. E eu não ficaria surpresa se você adicionar ainda mais coisas nessa lista, com o passar do tempo." Esme acrescentou, com lágrimas brotando dos olhos dela. Percebi que os meus deveriam estar do mesmo jeito.

**EPOV**

Depois de praticamente expulsarmos todo mundo, literalmente colocando eles pra fora de casa depois de cada um ajudar um pouquinho a limpar a bagunça do jantar, Bella e eu fomos pro quarto para um descanso mais que merecido, na nossa, muito grande e confortável cama.

Eu não poderia pedir por uma cama mais confortável, mas dormir era a última coisa que eu ia conseguir fazer hoje. Eu estava uma pilha de nervos. Com alguma sorte eu durmo amanhã...

Bella veio para perto de mim, encostando seu corpo delicado no meu. Passei o braço pela cintura dela, segurando-a junto a mim - "Sabe... eu tenho mais alguns itens pra minha lista."

"É mesmo? O que, por exemplo?" - Bella perguntou correndo o indicador e o médio, para cima e para baixo, no meu braço.

"Eu quero estudar cada centímetro seu corpo. Eu vou gravar na minha memória cada pedacinho seu. Cada sarda e cada curva." - falei beijando o pescoço dela, bem na altura do pé do ouvido. Gostei de senti-la se arrepiar e tremer nos meus braços.

"É mesmo?" - ela falou tentando soar casual, mas o corpo dela a entregava. Eu sabia o efeito que tinha sobre ela.

"É sim. Esse é primeiro item da minha lista." - falei honestamente, correndo meus dedos pela curva do quadril dela - "Bella, você pode me fazer um favor?"

"Do que você _precisa_?" - ela falou rolando para cima de mim.

"Será que você..." - fiz uma pausa tentando organizar minhas palavras e meus pensamentos - "Você pode se descrever usando cores? Quero dizer descrever seu corpo para mim como se eu entendesse as formas e cores."

"Sim, mas você se importa se eu perguntar o por quê?"

"Eu quero saber exatamente o que esperar amanhã, quando te ver pela primeira vez." – falei levantando minha mão até tocá-la na face e carinhar suas bochechas.

Ela se sentou na cama e meu deu um beijo leve nos lábios – "Vamos ver..." – ela falou pegando minha mão e passando-a em seus cabelos – "Meu cabelo é longo, meio encaracolado... quero dizer... ondulado e castanho escuro. Eu tenho algumas mechas avermelhadas."

Lentamente ela arrastou meus dedos para sua testa e desceu-os pelos seus olhos.

"Eu sou pálida, provavelmente mais branca do que deveria. Meu olhos são chocolate. Minha mãe costumava dizer que eu tenho um nariz de bolinha. Até hoje eu não sei o que isso significa."

Decidi, eu mesmo, tomar controle da situação e passei meus dedos pelos lábios dela – "Como você descreveria... _esses_?"

"Rosa. Quase vermelhos. Eu acho que eles são muito grandes. Meio desproporcional ao meu rosto." – ela falou timidamente.

"Eu acho que eles são perfeitos." – falei descendo meus dedos para o pescoço dela – "E aqui?'

"Meu pescoço é... hmmm..." – ela começou mas parou quando eu comecei a _brincar_ com a gola da camiseta que ela usava para dormir – "Eu... hmmm.. tenho uma sarda no... lado esquerdo."

"Eu ouvi dizer que sardas são bonitinhas. E que dá um ar _sexy_ a pessoa."

"Eu não tenho muitas. Algumas nos meus ombros e uma marca de nascença na minha barriga." – ela falou suavemente, tentando compor a respiração.

Levei minha mão para baixo da camisa dela e comecei a move-la para cima e para baixo na barriga dela – "Onde?"

Ela pousou a mão sobre a minha e levou-a acima do umbigo dela, indicando o local. Os músculos tencionando conforme minha mão passava por sua pele sedosa. Com a minha mão livre, puxei a camisa dela, pela cabeça, rapidamente.

Uma vez livre da peça de roupa, passei minha mão por todo tronco dela, dando atenção especial aos seios que eu adorava. Comecei a massageá-los lentamente. Ela deixou um pequeno gemido fugir os lábios perfeitos – "Edward..." – ela falou sem ar.

"Sim, meu amor?" – eu perguntei fazendo-me de inocente. Continuei a massagear seus seios, sua barriga, costelas – "Continua..."

"Eu estava pensando nisso..." – ela falou avançando sobre mim.

Eu dei uma risadinha – "Deixa eu reformular. Continue se descrevendo..." – eu falei moldando minha mão em seu seio direito, encaixando-se perfeitamente.

"Edward... eu..." – ela falou suspirando alto. Eu podia senti-la corando e o seu corpo ficando cada vez mais quente.

"Não precisa sentir vergonha de mim, meu amor..." – eu falei passando meus braços ao redor dela, abraçando-a. Tracei um caminho de fogo com meus lábios, desde sua marca de nascença até sua boca, passando – sem pressa – pelos seus seios e pescoço, para beijá-la apaixonadamente. Beijei e suguei seus lábios antes de sussurrar – "Eu só estava me perguntando.. qual a cor..." – falei refazendo o caminho de volta, deixando as palavras morrerem ao chegar mais uma vez nos seios dela, sugando seu mamilo sedutoramente.

Suas mãos rapidamente chegaram aos meus cabelos, ela os segurou e gemeu alto, ainda sensualmente.

E aqui foi **sexy** demais. Eu não ia conseguir me segurar por muito tempo. Mas eu queria que ela me respondesse. Tirei lentamente minha boca e passei meu nariz, respirando forte, naquela área sensível – "Isabella..."

"Rosa.. quase..." – ela respirou fundo ao sentir minha língua na _mesma_ área – "vermelho." – ela falou com certa dificuldade.

"Eles têm a mesma cor dos seus lábios?" – falei subindo minha boca para seu pescoço e beijando toda extensão de sua mandíbula. Ela meneou a cabeça.

"Hmmm eu vou me lembrar disso."

Eu não sei o que deu nela, mas tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Ela decidiu me mostrar que eu estava muito _lento_ para o gosto dela. Num movimento rápido eu estava deitado, com as costas na cama e ela estava tirando minha calça.

Ao voltar para cima de mim, ela me beijou furiosamente. Eu não sei quando ela tirou a calcinha, mas eu fiquei muito grato quando a senti _deslizando em mim_ e preferi não perder tempo pensando nisso.

Com a onda de prazer que me atingiu, afundei minha nuca no travesseiro fechando meus olhos com força e soltando um gemido gutural. Ela se movia lenta e profundamente, as mãos espalmados no meu peito, usando-me como apoio para arrastar seu corpo para frente, em cima de _mim_. Minhas mãos segurando-a firmemente as coxas para ajudá-la no vai e vem avassalador.

Eu estava no paraíso. Na minha casa. Com a mais linda mulher. Com a mulher que eu amo. No nosso lar. E por mais assustado que eu estivesse com a cirurgia amanhã, com ela ao meu lado eu me sentia protegido. Eu estava mais que feliz. Eu me sentia completo.

Eu não sei por quanto tempo mais fizemos amor. Pelo menos, metade da noite. Uma vez que nenhum dos dois conseguia mais se mover, Bella deitou a cabeça no meu peito e começou a desenhar formas aleatórias, nele com a ponta do indicador.

"Eu te amo. Não importa o que aconteça. Amanhã ou em qualquer outro dia. Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo. Independente do resultado da cirurgia. Eu te amo e vou te amar para sempre. Eu estou pronto. Eu quero ir lá e acabar logo com isso. Só quero poder voltar para casa e deitar com você. Podendo enxergar ou não. Eu só quero poder te sentir." – sussurrei na orelha dela. Ela estava cansada e eu não podia culpá-la.

Deitei-a nos meus braços e passei a noite acordado. _Sonhando_. Meu futuro era com Bella. Definitivamente não importava o resultado da cirurgia. Meu futuro seria do lado dela.


	45. Chapter 45

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a Lili e a danny sempre se acabam de rir com personagens chapados.  


* * *

**

**Capítulo XLV**

**BPOV**

Acordei sozinha e isso me assustou. Quando o alarme começou a tocar às cinco da manhã, por puro reflexo me virei pra me aconchegar em Edward, só que ele não estava mais lá. Tatei o lado dele ainda meio sonolenta, procurando seu corpo quente e reconfortante. Me sentei assim que percebi que ele não estava lá e bati minha mão no alarme para desligá-lo. Eu me enrolei entre as cobertas e parti pra sala de estar.

"Edward?" Chamei baixinho, só um pouquinho mais alto que um sussurro. "Edward, cadê você?"

Tudo que eu conseguia ouvir era meus pés batendo no piso de madeira. Meu coração acelerava em meu peito enquanto eu me movia. Ainda não tinha amanhecido e a casa toda estava num completo breu.

Ouvi Edward batendo seus dedos contra as teclas do seu novo piano preto. No susto eu devo ter pulado. Minha mão voou para o meu peito, tentando manter o meu coração no lugar. Edward ergueu a cabeça, sua pele branca e pálida era visivel mesmo na escuridão. "Bella?"

"Você me assustou pra caramba agora." Eu murmurei.

"Desculpe." Ele suspirou. "Não consegui dormir. Eu pensei em tocar, mas não tenho inspiração pra nada."

"É porque você está nervoso." Eu disse-lhe quando me sentei ao seu lado no banco. Coloquei minha mão em cima de seu joelho e apertei um pouquinho. "Não conseguiu dormir nadinha?"

"Não, mas de qualquer jeito eu vou dormir ainda hoje, querendo ou não. Vou ser dopado lembra?" Ele encolheu ombros e mudou de assunto. "Se você estiver com fome, eu já fiz seu café-da-manhã."

"Não devia ter feito isso, até porque _você_ não pode comer nada!" Eu disse deitando minha cabeça no seu ombro.

"Mas eu fiz. Eu queria cuidar de você uma última vez. Afinal de contas, a partir de agora é você quem vai me mimar por um bom tempo." Ele respondeu beijando minha testa. Ele me ergueu e me levou até a mesa. Ele não tinha nem sequer se incomodado em acender as luzes; isso não fazia diferença pra ele. Caso contrário, eu teria notado que ele já estava de pé. Edward fez ovos mexidos com torradas e geléia. Ele tinha até preparado uma caneca de café do jeito que eu gosto, que estava só esperando por mim. Ainda estava quente; isso provava que ele tinha acabado de terminar as coisas.

Me senti meio culpada por estar comendo enquanto o coitado devia estar morrendo de fome. Me sentei ainda enrolada no lençol, e lentamente mordi uma das torradas. "Está ótimo, obrigada."

"Depois, tipo, quando eu já estiver vendo, você faria umas aulas de culinária comigo? Não que você precise, mas acho que o Jasper não faria isso ao meu lado." Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

"Eu adoraria. E eu sempre posso melhorar minhas habilidades."

"Eu só quero aprender algumas receitas pra um dia fazer um jantar especial pra nós dois. Você já fez isso tantas vezes pra mim! Não me parece muito justo." Ele parecendo meio triste.

"Edward, um monte de caras não sabe nem sequer fritar um ovo. Olhe o Jasper. Tudo que ele consegue fazer é aquele macarrão com queijo. Talvez devêssemos forçá-lo a fazer essas aulas. Pelo bem nutricional de nossa amiga Alice." Eu brinquei.

Ele finalmente riu. "Eu acho que você tem razão."

**EPOV**

Assim que Bella terminou seu café, fomos tomar um banho rápido juntos. Não me importei em me barbear ou mesmo vestir algo mais _normal_. Peguei minha calça de moletom mais confortável uma camiseta, e calcei um chinelo velho nos meus pés. Esperei pacientemente deitado em nossa cama que Bella terminasse de se arrumar.

Pegou um livro, o iPod, alguns papéis e uma caneta, pronta pra se manter entretida enquanto eu estivesse me operando, ela comentou comigo. Eu me senti culpado por ela ter que ficar lá sem fazer nada pelos próximos dois dias, mas eu sabia que tinha que haver mais. Eu sabia que se eu lhe disse que ela podia ficar em casa ela se sentiria mal. Honestamente, eu queria que ela me acompanhasse, eu só não quero que ela se preocupe.

Fomos num completo silêncio para o hospital, sem nem mesmo se incomodar em ligar o rádio. Chegaríamos um pouco mais cedo do que o marcado, e então senti a caminhonete parando. "Estou com medo." Eu sussurrei.

"Você ainda pode desistir, se quiser. Eu vou te apoiar, não importa o que você decida." Ela agarrou a minha mão, apertando-a bem forte.

"Eu sei." Eu disse com um pequeno sorriso e um suspirando. "Eu vou fazer isso, só estou com medo."

"Seus pais já estão nos esperando lá na porta. Eu me pergunto como é que sua mãe consegue ser tão linda logo de manhã cedo." Ela me disse antes de pular pra fora do carro. Eu desci e andei até frente do veículo. Bella enrolou seu braço na minha cintura e eu coloquei meu braço em torno dos seus ombros. Nós estavamos quase nos rastejando como duas tartarugas mas eu não me importei, nós tinhamos tempo suficiente até a hora marcada.

"Bom dia, meus amores." Minha mãe disse abraçando docemente a nós dois.

"Como se sente hoje, filho?" Meu pai perguntou batendo levemente em minhas costas.

Eu simplesmente dei ombros. Tive a nítida impressão que essa pergunta ia me perseguir pelos próximos dias, talvez até semanas. "Louco pra acabar logo com isso."

Caminhamos para a ala que o médico tinha nos mandado ir. Eu me deixei ser apoiado pela Bella. Estava me sentindo completamente acabado e o dia mal tinha começado. Nós fomos recepcionados por uma enfermeira que nos ofereceu o toda papelada para preenchermos, quer dizer, para meus pais preencherem.

"Você tem uma família bem saudável." Bella comentou depois que minha mãe informou todo nosso histórico familiar.

"É, nós temos bons genes!" Meu pai disse sorridente.

Eu ri. "Bella, tome cuidado. Isso foi uma indireta nada sutil pra reproduzirmos."

"Calminha aí. Essa história de reprodução... é meio complicada. Apesar de eu ter certeza que, que vocês dois vão ter lindos bebês!" Minha mãe comentou.

"Bem, agora você foi direto ao ponto mãe." Eu ri e encostei minha cabeça no ombro de Bella. "Ei, mãe, você quer seus netos pra agora ou pode esperar pra depois do casamento?"

"Humm... eu sou uma mulher paciente." Foi tudo que ela respondeu.

"Paciente? Você é uma mentirosa isso sim!" Provoquei. "Agora já chega, tenho certeza que a Bella já esta toda sem graça." Disse, depois que percebi que ela não tinha falado absolutamente nada.

"Não, não tô não." Ela riu. "Só estou achando isso tudo muito hilário."

"Bem, Bella querida, enquanto vocês dois forem felizes, não se preocupem comigo. Mas, quero meus netos antes que eu esteja velha demais para curti-los. Lembrem-se disso." Minha mãe brincou. "Ah, Carlisle! Pense nas roupinhas de bebês e nos brinquedinhos!" Disse ela suspirando alto.

"Esme, eu acho que você chega a ser mais nova do que eu. A única pessoa que eu conheço que tem tanta energia quanto você é Alice, e ela bebe café o dia inteiro." Bella continuou com brincadeira.

Eu sorri quando percebi o que eles estavam fazendo. Eles estavam tentando deixar o clima mais leve, e assim eu não me sentiria tão desconfortável. Eu estava muito grato, porque funcionou muito bem, ele continuaram fazendo aquilo até que a enfermeira nos levou para o quarto.

"Ok, Edward, você vai precisar usar esse roupão." A mulher disse e logo depois colocou uma pulseira em volta do meu pulso esquerdo. Ela entregou-me aquela roupa ridicula e fina feito um papel. "Certifique-se de ter guardado todas as suas coisas. Vou voltar daqui a pouco para começar a aplicar a anestesia via soro."

Eu entreguei meus óculos a Bella antes de entrar no banheiro pra me trocar. Eu dobrei minhas roupas, e coloquei aquela _coisa_ com rapidez. Eu espirei fundo antes de voltar para minha família. Alguém pegou as roupas do meu braço e eu não sei dizer quem foi. Bella pegou na minha mão, e me levou até a cama.

**BPOV**

Edward parecia realmente abalado quando caminhou até a cama. A cama estava bem alta do chão, tanto que até ele alt do jeito que era não conseguiu encostar os pés no chãoquando sentou-se na beirada. A cabeceira estava quase totalmente em posição vertical. Eu meio que me _deitei_ junto com Edward. Na verdade eu estava numa posição meio embaraçosa e Edward também não estava tão confortavel assim. Deixei meus braços em volta do meu estômago, tentando alcalmar as borboletas que estava flutuando por lá.

Meu telefone vibrou no bolso de trás. Retirei ele e encontrei uma mensagem de texto de Alice.

_Vamos chegar aí em uma hora. Temos de fazer umas coisinhas antes. Diz ao Edward que boa sorte e que vamos vê-lo depois da cirurgia. Te amo muito!_  
_Ali._

Eu ri comigo mesma. Eram somente 7:30 e eu tinha certeza todo mundo estava dormindo, mas Alice iria acordar todos para virem pra cá. Gostaria de saber o que nós iamos fazer durante esse tempo todo, principalmente nesta fase inicial que Edward estaria sendo operado.

"O que foi?" Edward perguntou, esfregando as mãos para cima e para baixo nos meus braços como se eu estivesse com frio.

"Todo mundo tá mandando boa sorte e avisando que chegarão daqui a pouco. E provavelmente só vão sair daqui quando você for embora."

"Eles não precisam vir. Hospitais são um pé no saco." Ele murmurou. "Confie em mim, _eu sei_."

"Todo mundo quer estar aqui com você Edward. Queremos te mostrar o quanto te amamos e apoiamos." Falei, esfregando suavemente suas costas.

"Olá, querido!" A enfermeira com cara de vovó disse brilhantemente. Acho que ela gostava de seu trabalho. "Preciso de você fique deitado e vou para começar com seu soro. Isso vai doer um pouquinho, portanto, não trave seus musculos. Apenas deite e relaxe."

Edward asentiu e se deitou na cama depois que eu sai de lá. A enfermeira ajustou a cama até que ela ficasse quase plana. Eu poderia dizer que pelos trejeitos do rosto de Edward ele estava pouco confortável. Parecia que ele não gostava muito de agulhas. Segurei sua mão esquerda, enquanto ela empurrava a agulha grossa pela sua mão. Seus olhos estavam bem espremidinhos, e os lábios pressionados numa linha fina. Depois a mulher colocou o saquinho de soro acima da cama e deu uns tapinhas no ombro de Edward. "Muito bem meu filho, daqui 10 minutinhos isso vai começar a fazer efeito, Tente relaxar e nós vamos voltar aqui para leva-lo daqui a pouco."

**EPOV**

Eu quis chorar quando a enfermeira empurrou a agulha na parte de cima da minha mão. Mantive meus lábios juntos para não gritar. Foi incrivelmente mais doloroso do que imaginei.

Eu sei que a ela falou mais alguma coisa depois disso, mas eu realmente não pude escuta-la. Percebi que a enfermeira já tinha saido, mas eu estava apavorado demais pra ficar dizer alguma coisa à ela. "_Puta merda_". Eu murmurei, tomando um profundo suspiro.

"Vai ficar tudo bem. Como disse a enfermeira, tente relaxar." Bella disse puxando os cobertores até minha cintura.

"Falar é bem mais fácil..."

"Eu sei. Mas vai ficar tudo bem. "Bella repitiu calmamente.

"Edward, eu vou falar com o seu médico, volto daqui a alguns minutos." Meu pai disse, dando um tapinha no meu pé antes de sair.

"Eu vou com ele." Minha mãe acrescentou rapidamente.

"Acho que eles querem nos dar um pouco de privacidade." Eu disse com um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu também acho." Bella disse suavemente. Ela deitou na cama se inclinando sobre mim. Seus dedos pequinininhos varerram meu cabelo e o meu rosto. "Você é tão lindo."

"Mesmo dopado?"

"Humrum." Ela riu. Descançou sua mão em minha bochecha antes de se inclinar pra me dar um beijo. Eu podia sentir todo o seu amor e devoção em seus lábios. Peguei minha mão livre para cariciar seus cabelos, puxando-a pra mais perto de mim. Tentei mante-la ali comigo, mas agora era complicado demais irmos mais além.

"Nossa ..." Eu mumurei enquanto ela se afastava. Meus lábios estavam formigando de um jeito muito bom, assim como o resto do meu corpo.

"Ou eu beijo bem ou as drogas estão começando a fazer efeito." Ela provocou.

"Você é que beija bem." Eu ri alto. Ela sorriu docemente, antes de plantar um beijo na ponta do meu nariz. "Mmmm, minha Bella, minha linda e sexy Bella."

"Ah, sim, como podem perceber, esses medicamentos realmente são muito bons!" Meu pai disse com uma risada. Eu não sabia dizer de que direção ele estava vindo. Minha cabeça parecia pesada, minhas pálpebras queriam se fechar mesmo sem minha permissão.

**BPOV**

"Bella, meu amorzinho, eu te amo um taaaantão assim ó!" Ele disse cada uma das palavras meio que as esticando. Me perguntei mentalmente, se pra ele aquilo soou normal.

"Eu sei, amor. Eu também te amo." Eu não pude deixar de rir ao ver o sorriso bobo que ele carregava em seu rosto. Fiquei feliz pelo efeito da droga não ter o deixado ainda mais nervoso.

"A gente vai se casar não é? Diz que sim, pooor favooor?" Tenho certeza que mais tarde ele não vai se lembrar de nada disso.

"Ah sim, nós vamos." Respondi num tom tranqüilizador, esfregando meus dedos na sua bochecha.

"Ah, é sério?" Esme perguntou alegremente. Eu simplesmente sorri para ela. Oficialmente, ele não tinha me pedido ainda e nem eu usava o anel que ele comprara. Mas isso não importava. Eu já pertencia eternamente a ele.

"É, mas shhhh, eu ainda não a pedi em casameeeeeento não, calem a boca, é seeegredo! Só que ela vai me avisar quando ela quiiiser." Edward disse, sussurando como se eu não estivesse presente.

Eu prendi meus lábios pra não deixar escapar uma gargalhada. "Bella, se você quiser perguntar alguma coisa ao Edward, a hora é a agora. Ele não tem a menor condição de mentir..." Carlisle riu comentando.

"Vocês estãao tirando sarrooo da minha cara, não é?" Edward fez aquele biquinho irresistível.

"Sim, mas só fazemos isso porque te amamos." Eu disse, beijando de leve sua careta.

"Porra, você beija tãao bem." Ele disse feliz, parecendo um pouco presunçoso depois do selinho que eu lhe dei.

"E você está viajando de tão chapado." Falei apertando a ponta de seu nariz. Ele me deu o seu melhor sorriso torto que - até mesmo em seu atual estado - fez o meu coração inchar. Mordi meu lábio para esconder o quanto eu estava me divertindo. "Edward, fique quieto e relaxe."

"Ué, eu acheei que já tiveeesse voltado da cirurgia! Mas eu ainda não tô veeendo naaada." Ele resmungou.

"O que diabos eles deram ao meu filho?" Esme perguntou a Carlisle, claramente começando a ficar preocupada.

Carlisle rolou os olhos. "Não se preocupe, isso é normal. Daqui a pouco ele vai estar dormindo."

A enfermeira veio logo depois, para levá-lo ao Centro Cirúrgico. Eu fui ajudá-la a coloca-lo de pé, para que ele pudesse se sentar na cadeira rodas. Joguei seu braço por cima do ombro enquanto ele tropeçava mais do que eu até chegar a cadeira.

"_Te vejo_ daquii a pouquinho, amor." Ele disse todo sorrindente. Ele agarrou meu braço e me puxou pra mais perto dele, para nossos lábios se apertarem em conjunto. Não durou muito tempo, mas tanto Edward e eu gostaríamos que aquele momento se prolongasse mais. "Eu te amo."

"Eu também." Eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça antes da enfermeira levá-lo embora.

Fui para a cama e me agarrei com o travesseiro. Deitei toda encolhida, colocando o travesseiro por cima do meu rosto. Respirei fundo, sentindo ainda um pouquinho do perfume dele que ficou ali.

"Ele vai ficar bem, Bella." Esme me confortou, sentado-se ao meu lado na cama. "Por que não assistimos um pouquinho de TV?"

Esme arrumou a cama deixando-a um pouquinho inclinada e se sentou ao meu lado, segurando minha mão, enquanto ela zapeava pelos canais. Eu sabia que ela não estava prestando atenção TV, na verdade, só queria ter algo pra fazer. Eu não conseguia me concentrar pra ler. Eu não queria ouvir música, a minha cabeça doía demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Então, só fiquei sentada ali, segurando a mão de Esme e encostando a minha cabeça em seu ombro.

"Ai que bonitinho! Vocês duas parecem mãe e filha." Alice disse sorrindo enquanto ela entrava no quarto carregando uma cesta de vime, seguida pelo resto do grupinho, onde cada um carregava alguma coisa. Emmett tinha uns balões coloridos, Jasper tinha um pequeno vaso de flores - que com certeza foi idéia de Alice - e Rosalie um bichinho de pelúcia em formato de leão.

"Mas ela **é** minha mãe." Disse, envolvendo meus braços ao redor da cintura dela. Me encolhi ao seu lado como se eu fosse uma garotinha.

"Deixe só a Renee ouvir isso." Jasper provocou, colocando as flores perto da janela.

"Renée é minha mãe. Mas a Esme é a minha mamãezinha. Tem uma grande diferença nisso."

Esme beijou minha testa e sibilou. "Eu sinto o mesmo por você Bella, minha filhinha." Ela sorriu abertamente. "Estou tão feliz por Edward ter encontrado você."

"Eu também, Esme."

"Ok, eu trouxe um kit de sobrevivência à hospitais!" Alice nos disse indo até a cama. Ela colocou a cesta de entre nós duas. "Fui até sua casa e fiz uns sanduíches de peru com as sobras de ontem e trouxe algns biscoitos. Porque, todos mundo sabe que comida de hospital é uma merda."

"Estou feliz em ver que você já está fazendo um bom uso da chave extra que eu te dei". Afirmei sarcasticamente.

Ela me ignorou. "Além disso, eu trouxe chocolate. É aqui tem uma garrafa térmica cheinha de café. Ah, e um baralho, isso sempre é divertido! Podemos jogar pôquer ou então Rouba Montinho!"

"Eu deveria ficar assustada?" Perguntei ao Jasper.

"Provavelmente sim, mas ela vai te ensinar de qualquer forma, antes que o dia termine. Se prepare para vários tapas na mão."

Olhei para todos os rostos ao meu redor. Eles eram a minha família e eu não podia deixar de ficar feliz por todos eles estarem ali conosco. "Obrigada."

"Não há o que agradecer Bella!" Alice disse sorridente. Ela se rastejou pro meio da cama se deitando confortavelmente entre Esme e eu. "E aí, o que vocês estão vendo?"


	46. Chapter 46

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. A Lili tá aceitando qualquer um dos dois para uma massagem no final do dia de trabalhadora e a danny quer um de par pro baile de Halloween da escola =p  


* * *

**

**Capítulo XLVI**

** BPOV**

"Por que tá demorando tanto?" – perguntei olhando o relógio pela terceira vez, nos últimos minutos. Ainda eram onze da manhã mas eu estava nervosa.

"Bella, não se preocupe. Esse procedimento leva de duas a quatro horas." – Carlisle falou suspirando. Ele estava tão impaciente quanto eu. Eu podia dizer.

Eu ainda estava na cama do hospital com Esme e Alice; e agora Rose também. Emmett e Jasper estavam no chão jogando cartas enquanto Carlisle lia o jornal. A TV estava ligada mas não me pergunte o que estava passando.

"Por que não vamos almoçar?" – Alice ofereceu.

Dei de ombros. Eu estava com fome, mas não tinha cabeça para comida agora. Ela percebeu minha batalha interna e sorriu calorosamente para mim.

"Eu tô ficando com sede. Bella, por que não damos um pulo lá na cafeteria?" – Jasper falou jogando suas cartas no chão.

"Claro, por que não…" – suspirei- "O que vocês vão querer?"

Depois de pegar os pedidos de todo mundo, saímos do quarto em direção ao elevador. Jasper passou o braço forte pelos meus ombros e me apertou contra seu corpo.

"Você sabe que vai dar tudo certo, né?"

"Sei... eu só estou preocupada." – falei apoiando minha cabeça no ombro dele.

"E é compreensível, mas você precisa ser forte por ele e pelos pais dele. Eles também estão preocupados. Todos nós estamos." – ele então deu um beijo na minha testa – "Você é forte!"

"Eu não tenho me sentido assim." – admiti.

Estávamos na fila. Era o ínicio do horário de almoço e os médicos e enfermeiras começaram a aparecer. Jasper começou a colocar as bebidas que cada um pediu na bandeja enquanto andávamos para o caixa. – "Bella, Edward te ama por tantas razões. Ele acha que você é a garota mais forte e corajosa que ele conhece e eu concordo com ele."

"E por que vocês acham isso?"

"Porque você decidiu ficar com alguém que muitas mulheres não conseguiriam, simplesmente porque elas não são fortes o suficiente para lidar com a deficiência dele. Edward é um cara normal e poucos vêem isso. Ele pode ser diferente por fora, mas ignorá-lo por isso é covarde e estúpido. Você já parou pra pensar nisso?" – ele perguntou antes de pagar pelas bebidas. Eu estava sem palavras. Ele colocou as bebidas numa sacola plástica e pegou minha mão, nos guiando de volta para o elevador.

Ao chegarmos no quarto Alice já havia preparado um mini-piquenique no chão do quarto. Ela abriu um sorriso ao nos ver entrar no quarto de mãos dadas. Eu corri na direção dela abraçando-a forte "Jasper é um cara muito legal!" – sussurrei.

"Eu sei!" – ela me respondeu com uma piscadela.

Estávamos nos preparando para comer quando a porta do quarto abriu e o médico entrou. Eu pulei como se Edward viesse logo atrás dele. Eu sabia que não mas ainda assim não pude me conter.

"Acabamos de sair da cirurgia. Correu tudo bem."

"Vocês precisaram prender a retina no lugar?" – Carlisle perguntou com seu rosto bastante sério.

"Sim, mas eu tenho que confidenciar mesmo precisando fazer isso, a cirurgia foi um sucesso." – o médico disse com sua expressão tão séria quanto a de Carlisle. Não gostei nenhum pouco disso.

"Ele voltou a enxergar?" – perguntei baixinho.

"Nós só vamos ter certeza amanhã. Só ele poderá nos dizer se deu certo ou não." – ele respondeu respirando fundo – "Ele vai ficar de uma a duas horas na recuperação, depois ele voltará para cá. Mas ele precisa descansar."

"Obrigada doutor." – Esme falou apertando a mão do médico e me abraçando – "Viu, tudo bem!"

Eu meneei a cabeça. Eu já estava cansada das pessoas me dizendo para ficar calma e não me preocupar. Será que ninguém entende que eu não vou me acalmar enquanto eu não senti-lo nos meus braços novamente?

Todos comemos em silêncio, até Emmett para minha supresa. Eu mal senti o gosto da comida. Eu decidi tirar um cochilo depois do almoço e acordei não muito tempo depois com o barulho das pessoas se movendo pelo quarto. Pulei da cama e procurando saber o que estava acontecendo.

"Eles estão trazendo Edward para cá." – Esme falou apertando minha mão.

Menos de dez segundos depois a porta do quarto se abriu e dois enfermeiros traziam a maca com Edward. Ele estava com a pele mais pálida que o normal e tinha os olhos cobertos pela bandagem da cirurgia. Quando eles acionaram a trava da maca e saíram eu corri para perto dele segurando sua mão – "Ele está acordado?" – perguntei a Esme. Eu sabia que assim como eu, ela não saberia responder mas ainda assim o fiz.

"Bells?" – ele perguntou com a voz rouca virando o rosto na minha direção.

"Oi meu amor…" – falei _correndo_, trazendo sua mão para os meus lábios.

"Eu não sinto o meu rosto..." – ele reclamou

Não consegui conter uma risadinha – "Não é difícil imaginar por quê..."

"E aí, cara.. tirando não sentir a própria cara, como você ta?" – Emmett perguntou com a voz alta e grossa tentando não parecer engraçado. Bem.. não funcionou.

"Como se tivesse sido atropelado por um caminhão."

"Ah, então não ta tão ruim..." – Jasper falou chegando mais perto da cama, dando tapinhas no ombro de Edward.

"Não... estava pior antes. Só não sei exatamente... quando." – ele falou sorrindo e virando o rosto, novamente, na minha direção – "Como você está?"

"Não se preocupe comigo." – falei me inclinando para dar um leve beijo em sua testa.

"Eu sempre me preocupo com você."

Rosalie juntou-se a nós em volta da cama com um bichinho de pelúcia nas mãos. "E aí, bonitão! Eu trouxe algo que vai fazer você se sentir melhor."

"O quê? Morfina?"

"Melhor." – ela falou colocando o bichinho entre o braço e o peito de Edward – "É um leão de pelúcia. Por algum motivo ele estava _gritando_ 'Edward' pra mim."

Edward pegou o bichinho com as mãos e tateou-o – "Obrigado Rosie. Eu adorei."

Levantei o olhar para Esme e Carlisle que olhavam com nada menos que amor para o filho. Só aí percebi que eles não tinham se pronunciado. Chamei atenção de Esme e perguntei se ela estava bem sem necessariamente falar, somente usando os lábios. Ela meneou a cabeça e se aproximou da cama.

"Filho..."

"Mãe!" – ele falou com um sorriso enorme – "E aí pai! Tudo bem?"

"Sim, sim. Por que você não tira um cochilo? Você parece cansado."

"Só se a Bella deitar comigo." – Edward respondeu, a voz cansada. Olhei para Carlisle procurando saber se tinha algum problema. Ele meneou a cabeça e eu rapidamente me deitei ao lado de Edward naquela cama de hospital, deitando minha cabeça em seu peito. As batidas de seu coração aumentaram consideravelmente e ele gemeu de satisfação ao passar o braço pela minha cintura. Eu me aconcheguei e soube que estávamos sentindo exatamente a mesma coisa.

**EPOV**

Eu perdi a noção do tempo com Bella nos meus braços mas senti quando alguém passou a mão no meu ombro – "Filho, estamos indo pro hotel tomar um banho e descansar. Seus amigos também já foram." – minha mãe sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Balancei a cabeça sentindo uma pressão na minha cabeça que mais tarde percebi ser da bandagem no meu rosto. Senti também um peso _confortável_ no meu peito e lembrei do meu anjo; seu cabelo fazendo cócegas no meu braço. Ela respirava pesadamente, ainda dormia.

"Obrigado por ficar comigo hoje. Vocês são os melhores!" – falei para meus pais. Eles então – um após o outro – beijaram minha testa e desejaram boa noite. Puxei o cobertor e aconcheguei Bella nos meus braços.

Eu não sentia mais dor. Mas também não me sentia tão confortável. Eu não sabia se era pela bandagens em meu rosto ou se era pela agulha na minha veia que insistia em incomodar.

Meu estômago roncou e eu rosnei _de volta_. Eu não estava com fome. Ou pelo menos não queria comer agora. Acho que na verdade.. eu não queria acordar a linda mulher nos meus braços. Eu amava tê-la nos meus braços dessa forma.

Eu brinquei com uma mecha de seu cabelo entre meus dedos, trazendo-a ao alcance do meu nariz. Seu aroma era um calmante natural. O melhor de todos. Eu queria tanto beija-la, mas meu hálito era como bolas de algodão agora. Me perguntei se tinha trazido minha escova de dentes.

"Hmmm... oi meu amor." – Bella falou no meu peito, virando levemente nos meus braços. – "Como você está?"

"Bem... com um pouquinho de fome." – desabafei.

Ela saiu do meu abraço e se sentou na cama. Pude ouvir seus ossos estalarem enquanto, imaginei, ela se espreguiçava – "Já são nove horas. Eu vou lá embaixo pegar algo para você comer."

"Não, não precisa." – falei. Eu estava com fome mas não queria que ela saísse de perto de mim.

"Como 'não precisa'? Eu estou aqui para cuidar de você. Bom. Sexta-feira a noite, muitas lojas estão abertas até tarde. O que você quer comer?" – ela perguntou passando os dedos pelo meu rosto.

"Você está com fome?" – perguntei tentando ganhar algum tempo

"Um pouquinho. Eu comi um sanduíche há nove horas atrás." – ela falou com uma risada fraca.

"Bem, então eu vou querer o mesmo que você comer." – falei encolhendo os ombros – "Você sabe que eu vou gostar do que você escolher."

Ela deu uma risada – "Deixa de ser teimoso e diz o que você quer comer."

Suspirei – "Eu não sou teimoso."

"Mentiroso. Eu sei bem o que você está fazendo. Quanto mais rápido você me disser o que quer, mais rápido eu vou lá embaixo e compro e mais rápido eu volto." – ela falou brincando com o meu cabelo. Sorri comigo mesmo. Eu amava o fato dela me conhecer tão bem.

"Tá bom..." – ri – "Sanduíche de frango do _Chick-fil-A_. O que você acha?"

"Hmm, já estou com água na boca. Qual você quer?"

"O número um com um Dr. Pepper. Ah, e você pode trazer um milkshake de chocolate também?" – falei fazendo meu famoso biquinho.

"Claro, seu bobo." – ela falou se aproximando e colando os lábios nos meus – "Volto já. Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo. E obrigado." – eu falei antes dela sair

"O prazer é meu." – ela falou e fechou a porta. Eu podia sentir a sinceridade em suas palavras.

Deitei mais uma vez na cama, esperando por ela. A porta abriu novamente cinco minutos depois – "Bella, você esqueceu alguma coisa?"

"Não... desculpa." – uma mulher falou – "Meu nome é Bárbara, vou ser sua enfermeira essa noite. Só vim verificar seus sinais vitais rapidinho e vou deixar você descansar."

"Ah sim." – falei baixinho.

"Bella é a sua esposa?" – ela perguntou, começando uma rápida conversa

"Ela vai ser." – falei com um sorriso.

"Vocês são fofos. Ela gosta muito de você. Se importa com você. Na verdade toda aquela turma –" – ela deu uma risada." –rapazinho, eu nunca vi tanta gente num só quarto. São todos da sua família?"

Eu ri alto – "Sim. Todos."

"Você tem uma família linda. E que se preocupa com você."

"Eu sei." – sorri – "Oh, eu sei que deveríamos ter perguntando antes, mas Bella saiu para comprar um lanche pra mim. Tem algum problema?"

Ela deu uma risadinha – "Sem problemas. Na verdade eu não sei você vai conseguir _segurar_ a comida no estômago. Eu ia te dar o remédio que causa certa náusea, mas necessário. Você quer que eu venha mais tarde?"

"Ah sim, por favor. Eu estou mesmo com fome." – falei agradecido.

Dez minutos depois Bella voltou. Ela se aconchegou na cama mais uma vez e pôs meu lanche no meu colo. Colocou a maionese – como eu gosto – no meu sanduíche e enrolou-o num guardanapo. Belisquei umas batatinhas e dei uma mordida enorme no sanduíche. Suspirei tamanha minha felicidade.

"Está gostoso?" – ela perguntou dando risadinhas

Balancei a cabeça ignorando a pressão que as bandagens faziam – "Obrigado!"

"Nem precisa agradecer..." – ela falou descansando a cabeça no meu ombro. Eu ouvi quando ela sugou alguma coisa e depois senti um canudo na minha boca. Era o milkshake. Minha garganta agradeceu.. estava incrivelmente seca.

Depois do nosso pequeno jantar, tomei Bella mais uma vez nos meus braços. Os pés descalços roçando na minha perna, a coxa no alto de minha barriga... eu adorava tê-la tão próxima de mim. Passei um braço por sua cintura e puxei-a ainda mais para perto de mim. Gemi de dor baixinho, tentando esconder dela... que obviamente não deu certo.

"Tá tudo bem?" – preocupação em cada palavra.

"Minha cabeça ta doendo um pouco."

"Tem algo que eu possa fazer?"

"Me distraia." – falei depois de uns segundos. Eu não sabia bem o que ela podia fazer ou se tinha algo que ela pudesse fazer, mas valeu a tentativa.

Ela se sentou na cama e me puxou para seus braços. Ela começou a massagear meu pescoço, os dedos correndo entre minha nuca e meu pescoço. Ela trouxe os lábios na altura dos meus ouvidos e começou a cantarolar baixinho. Era um som relaxante. Eu não sabia dizer o que era, mas não fazia diferença. Eu descansei minha cabeça em seu colo, me virando vez ou outra para beijá-la. Não demorou muito para que eu dormisse.

**BPOV**

Eu acordei com alguém mexendo no meu ombro. Abri os olhos e vi Esme sorrindo – "Oi querida!"

Me sentei na cama, minha coluna estalando diversas vezes. Meu cabelo estava grudado no meu rosto e eu tenho certeza que em algum momento da noite eu babei em Edward – "Olá" – falei meio rouca.

"Noite difícil, é?" – Carlisle falou rindo me passando uma caixinha com suco de laranja. Olhando mais atentamente eu percebi uma sacolinha do Burguer King. Minha boca encheu d'água quase que instantaneamente.

"Essa cama..." – admiti

"Com alguma sorte você vai dormir na sua cama amanhã a noite. Agora, eu espero que vocês estejam com fome porque nós não sabíamos do que vocês gostavam então pegamos um item de cada do menu de café-da-manhã." – ele falou dando de ombros, tirando as coisas da sacola.

"Eu sou fácil, vou de qualquer coisa mesmo! Obrigada." – falei sorrindo para ele. Me virei para Edward e sussurrei em sua orelha – "Amor... você está com fome? Seus pais trouxeram café-da-manhã do Burguer King."

Ele murmurou alguma coisa e rolou na cama – "Tem croissant de queijo com presunto?" – ele perguntou.

"Com geléia de uva. Seu preferido, claro que sim!" – Esme falou com os olhos brilhando. Edward se sentou de uma só vez na cama.

Hoje, enquanto comemos, estávamos mais falantes. Não que a conversa fosse sobre coisas interessantes, só falamos mais. Edward comeu dois sanduíches e meio – sem contar o croissant – e comeu metade do meu segundo. Eu também percebi que Carlisle comeu 3 sanduíches. Me perguntei se era de família... comer que nem porco e não engordar nem meio quilo! Ah fiquei mesmo com inveja.

Carlisle tomou um gole de seu café – "Edward, você já consegue dizer se já consegue sentir alguma diferença?" – ele perguntou do nada.

Meu coração deu dois pulos altamente descompassados no meu peito. Minha garganta secou e eu me virei para prestar atenção em Edward..

"Não que eu consiga dizer. Com essa bandagem no rosto." – ele falou dando de ombros.

Meu coração caiu pro meu estômago e eu senti como se fosse chorar a qualquer minuto. Carlisle percebeu e me deu um abraço – "Isso é normal. A maioria das pessoas não consegue dizer até tirar as bandagens." – ele falou para Edward mas eu sabia que aquelas palavras eram para mim.

As lágrimas ainda ameaçavam cair. Olhei para o relógio e vi que eram 10 da manhã. O médico não apareceria até pelo menos 1 da tarde – "Edward, eu vou em casa tomar um banho. Você se importa?" – tentei soar calma.

A expressão dele mudou um pouco. Ele percebeu – "Você está bem?"

"Sim, está tudo bem. Eu só estou me sentindo cansada. Um banho vai dar me ajudar." – tentei afastar a preocupação e dei um beijinho em seus lábios – "Estarei de volta antes do almoço. Você quer alguma coisa de lá?"

"Pasta e escova de dentes." – ele falou com um sorriso brincalhão.

"Certo. Volto já já."

Saí do quarto feito um foguete. Quando cheguei no elevador, parei e me encostei na parede. As lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo meu rosto. Um par forte de braços abraçou meu corpo – "Calma... vai ficar tudo bem. É normal ele não enxergar com a bandagem nos olhos. Nós não podemos dizer que não deu certo. Calma..." – Carlisle falou me balançando, tentando me acalmar.

"Mas e se não der certo? Vai ter sido minha culpa..." – chorei

"Ele escolheu fazer isso Bella. Ele. Você pode ter dado a idéia, mostrado os prós e os contras, mas a decisão foi dele. Ele conhecia os riscos."

Balancei a cabeça tentando me recompor. Mordi meu lábio com certa vergonha pelo meu _estouro_.

"Agora vá para casa, tome um banho e troque de roupa. Você não dormiu direito e tem estado sobre grande estresse nas últimas duas semanas, pelo menos. Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu prometo." – ele falou com um sorriso. Ele pressionou os lábios na minha testa e _magicamente_ me senti bem mais calma. "Se você precisar de qualquer coisa, me ligue."

"Obrigada Carlisle. Muito obrigada mesmo." – falei dando um abraço forte nele.

**EPOV**

"Ela está bem?" – perguntei a minha mãe. Eu já sabia que não, mas...

"Ela só está preocupada. Ela vai se sentir melhor depois de tomar um banho e relaxar." – ela falou. Minha mãe sentou-se ao meu lado na cama e me puxou para deitar no seu colo – "Você conseguiu uma menina muito boa. Ela te ama, não se preocupe."

"Eu sei..." – falei com um suspiro

Eu devo ter cochilado porque acordei com um beijo – "Sabe.. você precisa mesmo disso." – ela falou colocando a escova de dentes na minha mão, com uma risada.

Dei língua para ela e me arrastei para fora da cama indo para o banheiro. Assim que comecei a escovar os dentes ouvi o médico entrando no quarto – "Boa tarde! Cadê o nosso paciente estrela?" – ele perguntou como se eu fosse um garoto de 10 anos. Rosnei comigo mesmo. Eu sei que devia sair logo mas não conseguia. Eu estava morrendo de medo.

Quando não pude mais enrolar, saí devagar do banheiro. Voltei para a cama e me deitei em silêncio.

"Até que enfim! Você estava fugindo de mim, é? E então...pronto para tirar as bandagens?" – ele perguntou alegre.

"Pronto não, mas é preciso..." – falei honestamente.

"Ok, preciso que você sente e não mova a cabeça." – ele falou me puxando. Senti quando ele começou a puxar as bandagens do meu rosto, desenrolando-a e cortando pedaços com uma tesoura. Meu estômago começou a revirar, um gosto ruim me veio a boca. Agradeci mentalmente por ter comido a bastante tempo.

Senti o último pedaço da gaze saindo e o ar fresco correndo meu rosto. Respirei fundo e pisquei os olhos.

"Então. Me diga o que você vê."

* * *

_*foge das pedradas*_

_Foi a autooooooora que parou aí, ó!_

_Pelamor não me xinguem! hahahaha eu tb fiquei maluca quando cheguei no fim desse capítulo! Minhas provas de meio de período começam essa semana então o próximo capítulo deve vir final de semana que vem, ok?_

_Todo mundo agora clicando no ex-verdinho e dizendo o que acham que aconteceu... =)_

_Happy Halloween a todos!_


	47. Chapter 47

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a Lili e eu finalmente apresentaremos o último capítulo... =(  


* * *

**

**Capítulo Final**

Eu fui para o outro lado do quarto para dar espaço para o médico e me encostei na parede. Eu não tinha noção do que poderia acontecer, meu coração parecia que ia pular do meu peito. Esme e Carlisle estavam na outra parede de frente para Edward, mas ainda distante o suficiente para dar espaço para Edward. Os olhos de Esme estavam cheios d'água e eu me perguntei se eu também estava assim.

Eu sabia que o médico estava falando com Edward mas eu não conseguia ouvir nada. Eu sentia o sangue pulsar nas minhas orelhas, minha respiração pesada no meu peito.

Eu vi quando as últimas bandagens foram retiradas e vi as cicatrizes ainda recentes em seus olhos. A pele normal pálida era de um tom leite comparado as marcas roxas debaixo dos olhos. Ele piscava freneticamente, como se ele quisesse tirar algo dos olhos.

"Então. Me diga o que você vê." – o médico perguntou. As palavras pareciam ecoar por todo o quarto.

"E-e-eu não sei... Mas não é o mesmo. Não está escuro." – Edward falava lentamente. Meu coração pulou. Foi a garganta e voltou. Eu ia explodir. Não está preto. Isso era bom. Muito bom.

Dr. Stanley bateu palmas – "Excelente! Vou checar um outro paciente e voltarei em uma hora. Aí faremos alguns testes."

Edward olhou para baixo. Pela expressão de seu rosto notava-se o grande fluxo de informação fazendo efeito. Suas mãos tremiam levemente.

"Eu vou conversar com o médico. Volto já." – Esme falou limpando as lágrimas do rosto. Eu não tinha certeza se ela estava indo conversar com o médico ou se sua intenção era se recompor. Carlisle deu dois tapinhas no ombro de Edward – "Voltamos já, filho." – e então saiu nos deixando a sós.

Os olhos de Edward continuaram a vagar pelo quarto – e seus objetos – até que ele olhou para as próprias mãos. Ele levantou as mãos a frente do rosto e começou a flexionar os dedos. Eu observava enquanto ele, atentamente olhava as costas e as palmas das mãos.

"Então isso é uma mão." – ele falou para ele mesmo, finalmente descansando as mãos no colo.

Eu não consegui conter uma pequena risada acompanhada de um pequeno soluço proveniente do meu choro. Gelei ao perceber que ele começou a se virar na minha direção. Ao pousar os olhos em mim ele piscou e concentrou os olhos para conseguir focá-los – "Bella?"

**EPOV**

Assim que as bandagens foram retiradas eu fiquei atônito. Tudo era tão diferente. Eu não conseguiria descrever mesmo que eu quisesse. Eu sabia que tinha luz e cores, mas não conseguiria descrevê-las. Eu não tinha certeza se deveria ser assim. Tudo estava tão confuso. Essa era a única maneira que eu conseguia descrever as coisas.

Eu ouvi meus pais falando com o médico mas eu não olhei para eles. Eu estava ocupado demais tentando focar em alguma coisa e entende-la. Meus olhos procuraram algo que eu conhecia. Olhei para as minhas mãos. Levantei-as para que ela ficasse a altura dos meus olhos e as movi lentamente. Eu sabia como descrevê-las sem usar cores, mas não tinha idéia de como ela era, de fato. Tudo era tão estranho...

Bella em algum momento soltou uma pequena risada embolada com choro e rapidamente me virei em sua direção, meus olhos tentando a qualquer custo focar-se em sua imagem – "Bella?"

"Oi.." – ela falou. Um vulto começou a se aproximar e a cada passo a imagem tornava-se mais nítida.

Senti a cama afundar ao meu lado quando Bella se sentou ao meu lado. O aroma assaltou minhas narinas. _Minha Bella_... Tentei tocá-la, mas da primeira vez eu não a alcancei. Da segunda eu fui próximo demais e acabei batendo em seu braço – "Desculpa" – murmurei.

"Tá tudo bem. Eu tenho certeza que com o tempo você vai se acostumar." – ela pegou minha mão e colocou-a em seu rosto.

"Você é tão linda." Disse devagar, e cuidadosamente arrastando meus dedos por sua pele macia. Eu sentia a pele esquentando por baixo dos meus dedos e percebi que houve uma pequena mudança, embora eu não tivesse certeza absoluta sobre isso. "Você está corando!"

Sua expressão mudou um pouquinho, ficando meio... Triste? "Sabe, você não tem como comparar, eu sou a primeira pessoa que você está vendo. Como você pode dizer que eu sou bonita? "

"Porque, neste exato momento, não há mais nada no mundo que eu queira olhar. Eu poderia passar a minha vida olhando pro seu belo rosto e eu seria um homem realizado."

Suas lágrimas começaram a cair molhando também meus dedos. Fechei os olhos e lentamente trouxe o rosto dela pra perto de meu, beijando cada lágrima, afastando-as. "Eu te amo tanto Edward." Ela sussurrou.

Me afastei e abri meus olhos. Eu nunca estive tão autoconsciente dos meus olhos como agora. "Diga isso de novo."

"Porquê?" Ela perguntou confusa.

"Eu quero memorizar o jeito como seus lábios se movem quando você diz isso pra mim."

Ela sorriu, e pela primeira vez, quanto percebi que não precisava mas das minhas mãos para _ver_ isso. Eu quase começei a chorar naquele instante. "Edward Cullen, eu te amo." Ela disse, com seus lindos lábios cheios se movimentando lentamente.

"Linda." Eu disse depositando um pequeno beijo em seu rosto. Passei meus dedos pelos seus cabelos, olhando a minha mão deslizar por cada mecha. "Bella, você acredita em amor à primeira vista?"

Ela riu alto. "Antigamente não, mas depois de hoje acho que vou rever meus conceitos."

"Isso é bom." Disse-lhe com um sorriso. "Porque, eu sempre acreditei."

Eu não conseguia mais parar de tocar seu rosto, estudando cada detalhe dele. Corri um dos meus dedos ao longo de seus lábios. "Rosa, quase vermelho?" Eu perguntei.

Seu rosto mudou de tom e eu percebi que ela estava corando de novo. Eu ri comigo mesmo, satisfeito pela reação dela. Com um pouco de mais força do que eu queria, pressionei meus lábios contra ela. Com certeza minha percepção visual estava totalmente contra mim. Ela sorriu em meus lábios e sussurrou. "Tome cuidado."

Eu assenti lentamente, passando meus dedos em seus cabelos. Ela tomando controle sugando meus lábios entre os seus. Com a minha outra mão puxei ela pro meu colo, e logo em seguida ela estava abraçando minha cintura com suas pernas. Foi difícil não fechar os olhos e relaxar aproveitando o gosto do nossos movimentos, mas eu queria aprender cada gesto de seu rosto enquanto eu a beijava.

Ouvi a porta abrindo, e os passos parando abruptamente. "Oh, me desculpe." Minha mãe disse. Percebi de imediato o constrangimento em sua voz, mas ela não estava chateada. Ela parecia realmente feliz. "Carlisle, porque não vamos ter tomar um café?"

A porta se fechou novamente e Bella lentamente se afastou. "Eu deveria chamá-los. Eu estou monopolizando você." Ela tentou se levantar, mas eu a mantive no mesmo lugar.

"Espera só um pouquinho, por favor.", lhe pedi suavemente. Ela voltou pro meu colo, e descansou suas mãos em meus ombros. "Eles vão entender."

"Não é justo. Eu -" Ela tentou dizer, mas eu a cortei com os meus lábios, beijando-a com toda paixão e amor que eu poderia mostrar. Meus braços seguraram firme em suas costas, mantendo-a presa comigo. "Edward ..."

"Deixe eu só fazer uma coisa rapidinho e então você pode chama-los. Por favor." Acariciei lentamente meu dedo ao longo do seu nariz, traçando a curva delicada na ponta. Fiquei meio preocupado em acidentalmente enfiar meu dedo no olho dela, mas eu _precisava_ sentir a sua pele. Eu tentei passar mais confiança do que realmente tinha. Precisei de toda coragem que acumulei ao longo dessas semanas pra lhe dizer o que eu queria.

**BPOV**

Quando ele me puxou para o seu colo, finalmente nossos lábios se encontraram. Naquele instante fui ao paraíso. Em toda minha vida, eu nunca tinha me sentido mais amada ou desejada. O jeito que ele me tocava, parecia meio nervoso, mas ainda assim, conseguia ser doce e sensual ao mesmo tempo.

Não escutei a porta se abrindo, mas ouvi o arfar de Esme, "Oh, Me desculpe." Meus olhos abruptamente sairam de Edward e se voltaram para ela. Esme tinha um gigantesco sorriso em seu rosto. Carlisle estava logo atrás dela, sua mandíbula um tanto escancarada quando ele viu a cena. "Carlisle, porque não vamos tomar um café? "Ele agarrou o braço dele e puxou-o de porta afora. Ela me deu uma piscadela enquanto arrastava o marido do quarto. Eu não pude deixar de corar ainda mais.

Tentei sair, mas os braços fortes de Edward me prenderam, mantendo-me perto de seu corpo. "Eu deveria chamá-los. Eu estou monopolizando você."

"Espera só um pouquinho, por favor." Ele disse suavemente com sua doce voz. Eu relaxei, e voltei automaticamente pro seu colo. Honestamente eu não queria mesmo me levantar .. "Eles vão entender."

"Não é justo. Eu -" Eu tentei argumentar, mas ele não estava prestando nenhuma atenção. Seus olhos se fecharam enquanto suas mãos puxaram meu rosto pra mais perto dele. Nossos bocas se encontraram novamente, os lábios muito mais anciosos do que ele pretendia, mas mesmo assim foi incrível. Eu pude sentir seus cílios batendo contra meu rosto, quando se aproximou mais para olhar diretamente em meus olhos. Eu resisti firmemente ao impulso de não virar meu rosto e olhar para trás. Parecia que eu estava vendo-o pela primeira vez. "Edward ..." Suspirei o nome dele, incapaz de dizer mais alguma coisa.

"Deixe eu só fazer uma coisa rapidinho e então você pode chama-los. Por favor." Ele pediu tranquilamente. Ele sabia que sempre saía ganhando, quando falava com aquele jeitinho. Mordi meu lábio enquanto ele bem suavemente tocava meu nariz. Seus olhos seguiram seu dedo, decorando cada centímetro do meu rosto. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa eu estaria totalmente constrangida, mas como era _ele_, eu simplesmente me sentia amada.

"O que é que você quer fazer?" Eu perguntei, imitando seus gestos. Acariciei lentamente meus dedos em seus belos lábios. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir quando ele os beijou, mostrando um lindo sorriso torto.

"Isabella Marie Swan, eu te amo com todo meu ser. Um dia, eu quero dizer aos nossos filhos que eu já amava a mãe deles antes mesmo de vê-la. Se eu morresse agora, eu morreria o homem mais feliz na face da Terra, só porque eu fui sortudo suficiente pra enxergar você. Você me deu o maior presente que eu poderia sonhar em ganhar um dia: o seu amor e a alegria de ter você ao meu lado. Eu não tenho um anel nesse instante pra te oferecer, mas eu tenho meu coração. E eu estou seriamente disposto a dar-lhe nesse segundo se você quiser ser minha esposa." Ele disse, com seus olhos nunca deixando os meus. Ele estava claramente à procura de alguma coisa no meu olhar, e me pergunto se ele achou, porque depois disso ele sorria docemente.

Provavelmente meu maxilar estava no chão, eu não tive reação, só lembrei que ele estava esperando uma resposta. Nunca imaginei que ele pediria isso aqui e agora. Eu não sabia o que dizer.

Engoli em seco e deixei meu coração assumir o controle. "Edward, você ainda precisa perguntar?"

"Isso é um sim?" Ele sorriu seu melhor sorriso torto, e os seus belos olhos verdes estavam brilhando.

Eu me aproximei de seu ouvido, sussurando um "eu te amo" bem baixinho antes de capturar seus lábios num beijo apaixonado. Ele puxou-me para mais perto dele, e me ajoelhei entre suas pernas, ficando um pouquinho mais alta do que ele. Enchi-o de pequenos beijinhos por todo seu rosto. "Sim, Edward Cullen, eu quero me casar com você. Sim! Sim! SIM!" Eu o beijava entre cada palavra, rindo alto cheia de felicidade.

Ouvimos um grito agudo e alto e então a porta sendo escancarada com um grande barulho. "VOCÊS VÃO SE CASAAAR! ATÉ QUE FIM!" Alice disse gritando, segurando outra cesta de vime em seus braços.

"Oi, para você também, Alice." Edward disse com um pequeno sorriso, seus olhos nunca deixando os meus.

"Desculpem, eu juro que tentei segurá-la, mas assim que você disse sim, ela enlouqueceu como um cachorro quando vê um gato no meio rua." Jasper se desculpou. Ele apertou a mão de Edward e perguntou. "Como você se sente cara?"

"Incrível, sortudo, feliz e assustado." Ele deu uma risadinha, seus dedos brincando com as mechas meu cabelo novamente. Ele parecia um menininho brincando com um barbante.

Finalmente me afastei um pouquinho do meu lindo noivo e vi seus pais sorrindo amplamente da parede mais próxima. "Oi. Eu acho que vocês ouviram isso, também não foi?"

"É claro que sim." Carlisle sorriu. "Filho, você foi tão charmoso quanto seu velho aqui."

Edward gargalhou e parecia que rosto dele ia se dividir em dois tamanho o sorriso estampado lá. "Eu não disse nenhuma mentira pra ela."

Seus olhos finalmente se afastaram de mim e ele olhou pra direção de seus pais. Ele sorriu e suspirou tentando focalizá-los melhor. Lentamente sai de seu colo e me sentei ao lado dele. Sua mãe veio até nós dando-lhe um grande abraço que acabou me envolvendo também. "E então, querido. Como é que o mundo parece pra você?" Ela perguntou sorrindo.

Edward se virou em minha direção e passou lentamente seus dedos em minha bochecha, acariciando-as com muito cuidado. "Simplesmente perfeito."

**.**

**FIM**  
**

* * *

**

_Agora todas juntas... *awwwwn*_

_Sim sim, teremos um epílogo mas vcs precisam ter paciência. EU morri de pena de deixar uma semana pra dizer sobre a cirurgia então corri aqui, mas o epílogo só no findi mesmo, ok?_

_Para as flores que leêm CR, ali tb vai demorar um pouquinho, vou ver c a Lili num me dá uma bola, ok?_

_Ah e sim, a história tem continuação, mas essa vai demorar pq a gente ainda tá traduzindo. Lá pra dezembro/janeiro a gente começa a postar ok? As traduutoras precisam de um pequeno break ;)_

_Agora todo mundo clicando no ex-verdinho ;)  
_


	48. Chapter 48

**O Ed vampiro é da Meyer, o cego é da J. E a danny e eu vamos morrer de saudades de vocês! =(  


* * *

**

**Epílogo**

**EPOV**

.

24 de dezembro, Véspera de Natal

.

Eu ajustei os óculos enquanto olhava pela janela. As árvores balançavam com os ventos fortes do dia cinza e nublado. Não era bem um dia para um casamento, mas seria assim. Eu observava as pessoas chegando, se acomodando nos bancos da capela. Eu poderia ficar ali, de pé, o dia todo, mas precisava terminar de me arrumar.

Fui para frente do espelho para ajeitar minha gravata, mas não estava dando muito certo. E olhar só estava me deixando mais nervoso e fazendo com que tudo ficasse mais difícil. Algumas coisas ainda eram mais fáceis de fazer com os olhos fechados. Não era bom para recuperação, mas foi assim por tantos anos. Já era natural.

Jasper e Emmett passavam por mim a toda hora, também se preparando. EU estava começando a me acostumar com a aparência dos meus amigos, mas eles ainda insistiam nas brincadeirinhas sem-graça por eu olhá-los tanto. Era difícil guardar a fisionomia de todos. Era difícil guardar a minha! Eu não sei dizer se eu era um cara bonito. Mas Bella diz que sim e sinceramente só isso me importa.

_Penteei_ o cabelo com as mãos e rosnei pro espelho ao ver o quão bagunçado ficou. Parecia que nada que eu fazia deixava meu cabelo arrumado. Antes não me incomodava, mas agora... estava me deixando louco!

"Relaxa cara!" – Emmett falou rindo enquanto eu passava os dedos quase que furiosamente pelos meus fios em mais uma tentativa falha de arruma-los.

"Como você lida com isso?"

"Simples. Não uso espelhos." – ele falou rindo e eu balancei a cabeça revirando os olhos,

**BPOV**

.

Eu me olhei no espelho e respirei fundo. Me virei para checar as costas do meu vestido. Suspirei. Eu queria estar perfeita para Edward, mas não importava o que eu vestia, nunca estava _bom o suficiente_. Hoje, seis meses depois da cirurgia, ele ainda diz que ainda não achou nada nem ninguém mais bonita que eu. E eu só faço corar toda vez que ele diz isso.

"Pensando _nele_?" – Alice brincou arrumando meu cabelo

"Quando não estou?" – rebati com um suspiro me abraçando. Os braços em volta de minha cintura.

"Ta tudo bem?" – Alice me perguntou enquanto fazia um cacho numa de minhas mechas. Eu já estava com dor de cabeça e isso definitivamente não estava ajudando...

"Sim, sim. Só estou nervosa."

"Não fique. Vai dar tudo certo." – ela riu. Ela colocou mais um prendedor no meu cabelo e sorriu apreciando seu trabalho. E depois de dois pulinhos ela falou – "Agora que você está perfeita.. como eu estou?"

"Linda. Mas quando você não está?" – falei dando um abraço na minha melhor amiga. Hoje vai ser um dia _bem interessante..._

**EPOV**

Eu estava inquieto. Ali, do lado de Jasper. Era difícil me manter quieto. Eu estava tão nervoso por estar na frente de todas aquelas pessoas. Consertei minha gravata pela milionésima vez e respirei fundo tentando me acalmar.

E então a música começou a tocar e eu a vi, andando em minha direção. Meu coração bateu mais rápido no meu peito. Mas isso já era rotineiro tratando-se de Bella. Ela era a criatura mais linda do universo e eu a amava do fundo do meu coração.

Ela estava linda naquele vestido _cor de neve_ e eu juntei todas as forças em mim para não correr, tomá-la em meus braços e beijá-la. Seu cabelo estava preso no alto da cabeça, deixando seu pescoço amostra. Suspirei observando-a. O que eu fiz para merecer uma mulher tão maravilhosa?

**BPOV**

Estava tão difícil me concentrar em não cair desses saltos enormes, especialmente quando tudo que eu queria fazer era correr para os braços de Edward. Ele estava tão lindo naquele smoking.

Eu quase não percebi quando a cerimônia começou. Mordi meu lábio e olhei para o chão quando o padre começou...

_Irmãos, estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união de Jasper Whitlock e Mary Alice Brandon no sagrado matrimônio..._

[...]

"Urgh, eu vou matar a Alice quando ela voltar da lua de mel. Quem em sã consciência escolhe salto tão altos e desconfortáveis para um casamento?" – falei tirando os malditos sapatos dos pés, debaixo da mesa.

Edward, Rosalie, Emmett e eu fomos os últimos dos 150 convidados a deixar a recepção do casamento depois de prometermos levar os presentes para a nova casa deles.

"Você acha que consegue dançar mais uma música?" – Edward perguntou oferecendo-me sua mão muito cavalheiresco.

"Edward..." – eu miei e ele rapidamente fez uso daquele biquinho que o faz conseguir tudo. Suspirei derrotada – "Só uma música!"

"É tudo que eu peço" – ele disse me puxando para o meio da pista de dança.

"Foi uma linda festa, não?" – falei, um braço ao redor do seu pescoço.

"Nah, eu prefiro o nosso" – ele falou inclinando-se sob meu corpo, ao pé do ouvido.

"Você diz isso por que tínhamos menos de 20 convidados." – ri.

"Oh! E eu achei que era por que eu estava me casando com a mulher mais linda e maravilhosa da face da Terra." – Ele falou posicionando a mão no fim das minhas costas me jogando para trás, me puxando de volta rapidamente fazendo com que eu sentisse um _incômodo_ no meu estômago.

"Caras, já enfiei tudo que pude no meu jipe, o resto é com vocês." – Emmett falou e Rose vinha vindo atrás dele com um tapa na nuca – "Edward ainda tem bastante coisa por lá, você quer que voltemos para ajudar?"

"Pode deixar, Rose. Nos vemos lá." – Edward respondeu enquanto eu encostei a cabeça no peito dele tentando aquietar o estômago. Edward obviamente percebeu e pôe dois dedos no meu queixo levantando minha cabeça – "Você ainda não está se sentindo bem, né?"

Meneei a cabeça devagar. Ele suspirou – "Bella você precisa ir no médico. Melhor, vou pedir para o meu pai dar uma olhadinha em você quando ele chegar amanhã."

"Edward eu já fui ao médico..." – eu falei devagar, meu olhos mirando o chão de taco do salão. Meu estômago deu mais uma volta e eu tive certeza que vomitaria em poucos segundos. Respirei fundo e tornei engolir o suco gástrico que acumulou em minha boca.

"E...?" – ele gesticulou para que eu continuasse, preocupação em cada linha de seu lindo rosto.

"Eu queria falar sobre isso depois do Natal..." – tentei desconversar.

"Bella, isso é importante. É algum problema? O que aconteceu meu amor?" – Ele me tirou de seu peito e me segurou pelos ombros olhando no fundo dos meus olhos – "Você sabe que estarei aqui para você não importa o que aconteça. Tudo vai ficar bem."

**EPOV**

Apesar de ainda ter certa dificuldade em entender as feições das pessoas, eu sempre entendia as de Bella. Quando ela descansou a cabeça no meu peito, pude sentir o nariz dela torcer e ela respirava longa e pausadamente. Algo estava errado. Ela já não vinha se sentindo bem há pelo menos duas semanas. Talvez mais. Ela sempre corria quando eu dizia que ela deveria ir ao médico, alegando estar nervosa pelas provas finais, _nada demais_ nas palavras agora as finais já tinham passado e ela ainda não se sentia bem.

"Bella você precisa ir no médico. Melhor, vou pedir para o meu pai dar uma olhadinha em você quando ele chegar amanhã." – falei sabendo que ela odiava médicos. Mas ela confiava, de olhos fechados, no meu pai.

"Edward eu já fui ao médico..." – ela falou corando e dois segundos depois ficando pálida, os olhos mirando os pés enquanto fazia força para engolir não sei o que visto que não estávamos comendo ou bebendo. O que quer que seja não podia ser bom. Será que ela estava com câncer ou algo assim? Deus, por que ela não fala logo?

"E...?"

"Eu queria falar sobre isso depois do Natal..." – ela falou brincando com as próprias mãos respirando com certa dificuldade. Ela parecia a beira de lágrimas.

"Bella, isso é importante. É algum problema? O que aconteceu meu amor?" – Puxei-a do meu abraço para olhar bem para ela a fim de procurar algo errado. – "Você sabe que estarei aqui para você não importa o que aconteça. Tudo vai ficar bem."

"Não há nada de errado." – ela falou baixinho.

"Bella, pelo amor de Deus. Eu vou morrer. O que é?" – falei colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha – "Se não há nada de errado o que há?"

"Eu to grávida."

"O quê?" – senti meu coração com batidas erráticas e assistia confuso Bella chorando na minha frente. Ela estava com medo de eu ficar bravo? Meu Deus eu nunca ficaria bravo com ela! Muito menos por ela estar carregando meu... nosso filho!

"E-... e-eu... eu não..." – ela começou a gaguejar uma explicação mas eu a cortei com meus lábios, beijando-a leve e apaixonadamente. Peguei sua nuca com uma de minhas mãos e pus a outra no fim de suas costas.

"Você está grávida! Isso é... oh meu Deus! Eu vou ser pai!" – eu falei girando-a pelo salão.

Eu estava tão animado que nem percebi que Bella já estava passando do tom amarelo para o verde pelos movimentos bruscos. Peguei-a no colo e levei-a até uma cadeira. Dei-lhe um copo de água que ela bebeu devagar ainda que com vontade – "Você não está bravo?" – ela perguntou respirando fundo, se recuperando.

"Bravo? Por que diabos eu ficaria bravo? Meu Deus isso é maravilhoso!" – eu baixei meus lábios até sua barriga e beijei diversas vezes em diferentes lugares – "Há quanto tempo? Quando você soube?"

"Bem.. você lembra do Halloween? E como nos vestimos..." – ela parou e deu um sorrisinho – "E o que fizemos? Bem... doce ou travessuras!" – ela deu risadinhas.

Eu contei nos dedos como um idiota os números não faziam sentido – "Sério?"

"Eu pensei que era efeito da nova pílula. Por que eu passei muito tempo na anterior e como eu mudei pensei que o atraso e ausência dos ciclos eram normais, só meu organismo se readaptando. Depois me senti uma idiota por não ter percebido antes. Eu não queria te incomodar com meus 'problemas de mulher' então fui ao médico com a Rose ontem." – ela falou chorando mais uma vez.

**BPOV**

Eu comecei a falar sem parar até que senti os lábios de Edward mais uma vez nos meus. Ele me pegou no colo e me beijou. Dessa vez mais forte – "Eu vou ser pai!" – ele falou orgulhoso – "Eu não vejo a hora de contar para os meus pais."

"Oh, eu já posso até ver. Primeiro eles vão fazer o quarto do bebê. Depois sua mãe vai cuidar do chá-de-bebê. Eu já estou vendo eles comprando uma casa, se aposentando mudando para cá. Eles não vão deixar o netinho ou netinha deles por um segundo." – falei com a mão na barriga.

"Nosso bebê. Me pergunto se vai ser um menino ou uma menina. Ah, não importa. Desde que seja forte, saudável e bonito como você... Ah meu amor. Minha linda. Você vai ser uma _mamãe_ linda." – ele falava sonhador. Ele parecia uma criança numa loja de doces que descobriu que podia comer o que e quanto quisesse.

Passei meus dedos por seus lábios – "Senhor Cullen, tenho certeza de que você será um ótimo pai."

"Senhora Cullen, a senhora vai ser a melhor mãe do mundo."

"Mas eu tenho um pedido." – falei enquanto ele beijava a minha aliança.

"O que você quiser."

"Podemos deixar para contar pra minha mãe depois das festas de fim de ano?" – perguntei abusando da minha voz doce e manhosa. Mesmo depois da cirurgia, a relação de Edward com minha mãe não melhorou quase nada.

"Ela vai me matar." – ele falou triste. Mas logo ele balançou a cabeça, talvez tentando tirar a cena do assassinato da cabeça, passou os braços nos meus joelhos e nas minhas costas e me carregou para fora do salão.

"Onde estamos indo?"

"Eu estou levando minha linda e sexy esposa, mãe do meu filho para casa para fazermos amor até não mais conseguirmos levantar um único músculo." – ele falou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Mas e os presentes?" – falei olhando para a pilha de caixas que... _Meu Deus_ Rose não estava brincando quando disse que ainda havia muitos!

Ele me pôs no chão por alguns segundos e puxou o celular do bolso interno do paletó, digitando um número rapidamente e levando o celular a orelha – "Emm, é o Edward. Escuta, a Bella não ta se sentindo bem. Será que você pode pegar o resto dos presentes? Vou leva-la para casa e coloca-la na cama." – ele piscou para mim cheio de segundas intenções.

Mordi meu lábio para não rir, meu rosto atingindo mais uma vez o tom avermelhado. Ele me pegou no colo assim que desligou o celular. "Edward..." – tentei brigar com ele por abusar da boa vontade de nossos amigos apesar de estar querendo o mesmo que ele nesse momento.

"Sim, meu amor?" – ele falou sorridente. Balancei a cabeça e revirei os olhos – "Ele vai entender. Vamos explicar mais tarde. Apesar de achar melhor esperar Alice voltar ou então ela nunca nos perdoará."

"Na verdade... ela já sabe. Ela meio que descobriu. Às vezes me perguntou se ela prevê o futuro ou algo assim..." – falei com um suspiro pensando na nossa conversa semana passada.

"Bom, se ela _prevê o futuro_ eu _leio mentes_." – ele falou brincando.

"Ah é? E no que eu estou pensando agora?" – falei ajeitando os óculos dele. Parecia que eles sempre teimavam em escorregar no nariz. Bem, escorregando ou não, ele ficava sexy de óculos.

"Hmmm algo como _Por que ainda não estamos na cama e Cadê meu pote de sorvete_?" – ele brincou acarinhando meu nariz. Lenta e cuidadosamente ele me colocou no banco do passageiro do seu novo, brilhante e prateado Volvo.

Não consegui segurar uma risada. Ele entrou no lado do motorista e nos guiou para casa.

"Obrigado." – ele falou com os olhos na estrada e uma mão na minha coxa.

"Pelo quê?" – perguntei descansando minha cabeça em seu ombro enquanto ele dirigia. Quando paramos num sinal vermelho ele virou o rosto na direção do meu e me beijou, com a mão que estava na minha coxa, na minha bochecha.

"Por me dar esse presente. Eu não poderia ganhar nada melhor."

* * *

_Invadi de novo o FF alheio! E pra completar tinha que ser justo no último capitulo!  
_

_Pois é gente, acaboooooou! =/ _

_Tipo, foi uma honra ter traduzido essa estória tão linda pra todas vocês. Tipo, eu Aline, me apaixonei tanto por ela que atentei a danny até convence-la a entrar nessa empreitada comigo.E bem... Eis no que deu, né galera?  
_

_Obrigada pelas mais de 700 (e subindo) reviews. Pelas cobranças, pelos comentários. Tanto danny, eu e a própria Jayliwood ficamos muito felizes de ver que vocês apreciaram esse trabalho._

_Ah gente... quero falar mais não por que odeio despedidas... *snif, snif, snif* _

_Quero ver as últimas reviews de vocês!_

_Bigadão por tudo!_

_Evebory com lencinhos na mão e clicando no ex-verdinho em 3...2...1 _


End file.
